Saigo no Kibō
by Ator
Summary: Fantasy AU! Dans ce monde, les humains vivent sans le savoir avec des créatures surnaturelles appelées des "Élus". Depuis fort longtemps, les anges et les dragonniers se battent et ne cherchent que la destruction de l'autre. C'est dans ce climat instable que Tsunayūki et Reborn vont se rencontrer... Fem!27. Genre (en plus) : Amitié - Drame. EN PAUSE
1. Le Dragonnier, l'Ange et le Dragon

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Le bruit du tonnerre se répétait dans le silence. Le vent soufflait tellement fort qu'il semblait hurler, en chœur avec les feuilles des nombreux arbres qui encadraient le sentier. Dans cette petite forêt, la jeune fille ne put se faire que toute petite. Elle maintint fermement l'unique sac à sa disposition, avant de tenter de relever la tête pour voir en face, pendant un moment de répit. Une entrée d'un village se présenta enfin à elle. Elle décida d'y accéder de ce pas.

Le village n'était pas grand : le temps gâchait la vue, mais ça aurait été un village tranquille et en paix sans les bourrasques de vents. À la droite et en face de l'entrée, l'espace était remplie de maisons de couleurs sobres à cause du ciel rempli de nuages. À gauche se trouvaient les magasins, hôtels et tout le bazar en plus. Ces bâtiments semblaient être la cause majeure de la longueur du village, car ils étaient placés tous en longueur, rangés maladroitement par deux ou par cinq au maximum. Les ruelles, qui permettaient d'accéder à n'importe quel magasin, avaient peu de zones de lumière et ne donnaient vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Cependant, la jeune fille décida de s'y engouffrer dedans pour trouver un coin à l'abri.

Au bout de la sixième rue empruntée, elle se trouva sur une place dégagée, ayant repéré enfin une demeure pour se reposer : un bar, qui pouvait même faire office d'un mini-hôtel pour voyageur et étranger. Il était petit, se cachant derrière la plupart des édifices, mais il dégageait une odeur agréable - et appétissante à renifler - qui pourrait attirer n'importe qui qui la sentirait. Par réflexe, la jeune fille vérifia une énième fois la présence du sac à main avant de traverser le seuil.

La température augmenta considérablement par rapport à dehors. Des chandelles trônaient sur chacune des tables, en plus d'une lampe qui pendait au-dessus de sa tête et qui offrait un univers chaleureux et attirant. Les meubles, faits majoritairement en bois, se trouvaient étonnement propres, sans aucune présence de poussière, alors que la qualité du matériau n'en était pas de même ; cela prouvait que malgré les aspects positifs que le mini-hôtel présentait, il ne fonctionnait pas pour le mieux. Le gérant - et barman - était assis derrière le comptoir. Une chemise blanc cassé avec un pantalon marron de cow-boy l'habillaient, et il possédait quelques cheveux blancs sur son crâne, malgré son âge supposé avancé. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille, ces yeux bleus s'illuminèrent et se remplirent de joie, comme s'ils s'étaient éteints depuis des centaines d'années.

\- Rentre, petite. N'aie pas peur.

Normalement, si on entend un inconnu nous appeler comme ça, on ferait tout sauf ce qu'il demande. Mais comme le conseil était plein de sincérité - et qu'en plus, la jeune fille mourrait de froid -, elle s'avança doucement jusqu'au modeste comptoir. Elle sursauta légèrement en remarquant la présence d'un jeune homme déjà installé. D'habitude, elle apercevait au préalable l'aura de chaque gens, mais la sienne s'était comme effacée. Sa discrétion était tout à fait remarquable.

Habillé d'un fédora, un chapeau en feutre noir avec un ruban orange, l'homme svelte portait un gilet marron foncé sans manche sur une chemise à col relevé avec un pantalon ample noir. Il avait les cheveux noir corbeau, cachés par le couvre-chef, alors que deux rouflaquettes partaient de chaque côté de son visage. Cependant, des détails interpellaient la jeune fille : la manche de la chemise sur son bras droit avait disparu, comme déchirée, et était remplacée par un gant bleu foncé qui remontait jusqu'à son avant-bras. Le plus intriguant pour la fille - à la limite de l'énervement -, c'était qu'elle ne voyait pas les yeux du jeune homme ; le bord de son large chapeau les dissimulait.

Il se saisit du verre que le gérant présenta, et but à petites gorgées le contenu.

Après un petit moment qui lui semblait une éternité, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était pas assise, gardant tout son temps son regard sur l'homme qu'elle trouvait étrange. Gênée, elle prit une chaise derrière-elle et s'installa près du comptoir elle aussi.

Niveau vestimentaire, elle se démarquait un peu plus que l'homme au fédora ou que le gérant. Elle portait une cape violette avec une capuche, salie maintenant par la pluie, cachant ses habits. Ses longs cheveux avaient été ébouriffés par la tempête, mais gardaient encore une couleur miel, mais légèrement ternis par la faible lumière des lampes. Une frange cachait son front, et à certains endroits, atteignait même ses yeux. Ses yeux brillaient toujours d'une couleur marron chocolat. Contrairement à l'homme, elle était petite - c'était un de ces plus grands complexes - mais étant elle aussi mince. Son sac en bandoulière, fait d'une matière semblable à du cuir clair synthétique, renfermait un objet précieux, avec en bonus quelques objets simples mais importants pour vivre : argent, lampe, quelques vêtements et sûrement d'autres choses.

Le gérant arriva vers elle avec encore un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Alors... petite, tu veux boire quelque-chose ?

\- Eh bien... auriez-vous du lait, s'il vous plaît ?

Elle avait conscience qu'elle avait un léger accent, et le barman haussa un sourcil en l'entendant - peut-être n'y était-il pas habitué. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à parler une autre langue que la sienne, si en plus on lui demandait de parler avec un autre accent, ça allait être compliqué ! Cependant, il ne fit aucune remarque là-dessus et reprit son sourire, puis s'en alla prendre la boisson demandée. Il remplit le verre et l'apporta à la jeune fille avant de nettoyer les couverts.

L'étranger se retourna alors vers elle pour lui parler : elle remarqua qu'il avait un cache-œil sur son œil gauche. Il était des plus simples ; tout noir. Son œil valide demeurait de la même couleur qu'une pierre d'onyx.

\- Dites-moi, d'où vous venez ?

Sa voix était grave, profonde, mais elle trouva ça agréable à écouter. Son accent semblait plus tonique que celui du gérant - peut-être n'était-il pas d'ici, non plus ? - Cependant, elle le regarda curieusement parce que c'était la dernière question qu'elle aurait posé à un parfait inconnu ! La question demeurait bizarre - comme la personne -, mais elle sentit que ce n'était pas pour draguer ou flirter, mais pour un but personnel - ce qui accentua sa curiosité. Elle avait toujours eu ce genre d'intuition qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.

Elle finit son verre rapidement et le gérant passa une serviette en papier à la jeune fille, amusé, car celle-ci possédait une moustache blanche.

\- Je... je ne viens pas d'ici, déclara t-elle. Je peux rien dire, mais disons que je voyage un peu partout.

\- Tiens tiens, un voyageur aussi, remarqua le barman.

En disant ces mots, il fixa l'homme au fédora, comme si ces paroles lui étaient destinées.

Par ennui, la jeune fille observa dehors, et constata que le vent et la pluie étaient partis pour céder leur place à quelques rayons de soleil traversant les derniers nuages restants. Elle pesta silencieusement pour être rentrée dans la demeure pile au moment où la tempête se terminait.

Soudain, le calme se rompit avec un coup violent à la porte. La jeune fille sursauta en synchronisation avec le gérant ; seul l'homme au fédora ne paniqua pas et regarde d'un œil attentif le seuil du mini-hôtel. Sans même avoir de preuve concrète, la fille sentit qu'une tension se créait : le sourire du gérant se dissipa. Cependant, il parla avec assurance et gentillesse.

\- Vous pouvez entrer !

Et les personnes ne se gênèrent pas d'entrer. Les cinq hommes étaient habillés d'une cape noire avec des bordures en rouge et or étincelants et leur capuche cachait leur visage, sauf un sourire satisfait. Ces trois couleurs réveillèrent en la jeune fille des souvenirs : ces couleurs appartenaient à la police spéciale de chez elle, mais elle se douta qu'il y avait un quelconque lien avec ces assassins-là. Ils dégainèrent en même temps une lame d'argent cachée dans leurs manches, déjà souillées par le sang encore collé au glaive. Celui du milieu semblait être le chef, qui se distinguait avec une lame en or.

La jeune fille sauta de sa chaise surprise avant de vérifier la présence de son sac, seul élément qu'elle possédait et qui pourrait la protéger comme il fallait. Le barman paniqua quelques secondes puis se saisit courageusement d'un fusil accroché au mur. Un déclic retentit.

\- Partez immédiatement, sinon je fais appelle à la police !

\- C'est inutile. Ils ne vous feront pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme au fédora prit une voix assurée. Depuis le début, il fut tapi dans l'ombre sans rien faire, restait calme et ne bougeait pas. Enfin, il se décida d'aller dans la direction des personnes capuchonnées. _« Connaît-il ces personnes ? »_ , pensa la jeune fille.

L'homme à la lame d'or accentua son sourire et rapprocha l'arme de la gorge de l'homme, mais celui-ci ne sourcilla même pas.

\- Tu fais le bon choix, Reborn. Sache que les types de ton genre doivent être les premiers à être éliminé, non ?

\- Tout est une question de point de vue, dit Reborn en haussant des épaules.

Sans cri égard, le plus à droite du groupe se jeta à une vitesse folle sur l'homme au fédora, mais malheureusement, se retrouva la seconde suivante le visage écrasé au sol, le nez éclaté. Comme une sonnerie d'alarme dans leur tête, les quatre autres firent de même à leur tour. Reborn décida de s'enfuir par la porte - avant qu'un des hommes continue d'endommager le mur - rapidement suivis par les quatre agresseurs. La jeune fille resta paralysée de stupéfaction : ces auras...

En resserrant la bandoulière de son sac, elle s'élança à leur poursuite : elle devait absolument savoir qui ils étaient - en espérant se tromper -, et surtout, qui _il_ était...

En arrivant dehors, malgré les protestations en arrière plan du gérant, elle remarqua l'homme au fédora se débrouiller au même moment plutôt bien.

Il esquivait avec facilité les attaques de ces adversaires et faisait une parade de contre-attaque pour les faire reculer - au risque, sinon, de perdre des dents. Pour l'instant, rien ne pouvait lui faire perdre l'avantage. Pourtant, pendant les moments de répits, il regarda anxieusement, ou plutôt agacé, le ciel, comme à l'attente d'une aide en plus. Le chef des mercenaires - qui avait entre temps perdu trois dents - afficha un air satisfait à l'inquiétude de Reborn.

\- Eh ben alors, on cherche quelqu'un ?

Reborn reporta son attention sur l'homme capuchonné, avant de mettre un bon direct dans le visage, qui était malheureusement trop près de lui.

Le barman arriva, essoufflé par autant d'émotion d'un coup. Il observait de droite à gauche la scène qui se passait sous ces yeux, incrédule, tout en cherchant s'il n'y avait ne serait-ce qu'un témoin devant l'agression devant lui.

Puis le chef fit un geste rapide, comme pour signaler un top départ - il baissa rapidement sa main pour rien, en apparence. Les autres hochèrent la tête, puis enlevèrent synchroniquement leurs capes. Le barman crut bien tomber dans les pommes en voyant ce qu'il se passait, et la jeune fille était aussi impressionné que l'homme au fédora - cela voulait dire pas trop : des ailes aux plumes noires demeuraient accrochées à leur dos. Leur tenue de combat contenait des sacoches où à l'intérieur se trouvaient toutes sortes d'armes blanches. Leurs yeux, cachés jusqu'à maintenant par les capuches, étaient teintés de rouge sang avec des iris pervenches.

Les hommes profitèrent de la stupéfaction de tout le monde pour monter dans les airs et être hors de portée de Reborn, qui pesta alors tout bas. Le barman perdit l'équilibre mais la jeune fille le rattrapa de justesse. Elle le posa délicatement par terre.

\- Des anges..., souffla-t-il. Je croyais que ce n'était que dans les légendes.

Vous voyez que s'ils existent en légende, c'est qu'il y a bien quelqu'un qui les a rapportés, non ? déclara t-elle. Vous pourriez garder mon sac, s'il vous plaît ? (elle jeta un coup d'œil au combat) Je ne sais pas s'il va résister longtemps.

\- Des anges... tireurs de bazookas ?

En effet, dans les mains de chacun, un énorme lance-roquette - sorti de nulle part - prenait appui sur une des deux épaules. La jeune fille se dépêcha de sortir le matériel qui lui était nécessaire à sa survie : une paire de moufles blanches.

Le diamètre du canon pouvait facilement faire deux têtes empilées et le canon n'utilisait sûrement pas des balles de petit pistolet. Mais le fait marquant, c'était que sur aucune des deux poignées de l'arme se trouvait une détente.

Ce détail semblait avoir été remarqué par Reborn. Il leur sourit froidement.

\- Dites donc ! Vous croyez pas que votre machine va avoir un petit problème de démarrage ?

\- Cette arme nous a jamais fait une fausse note, décréta le chef. Et nous allons te le prouver.

Et pour preuve, une aura de couleur chaude entoura les anges. La température atmosphérique augmenta rapidement et l'aura se transforma alors en flamme rouge. La flamme prit de l'ampleur et une tâche de couleur apparût au fond de la machine. Et elle grossit, grossit, grossit... jusqu'à ce que ce soit littéralement une boule de lumière sur le point d'exploser. Elle éblouit tout le monde, puis partit à une vitesse phénoménale et alla droit dur l'homme au fédora. Celui-ci s'était projeté sur le côté pour tenter de l'esquiver, mais il se serait tout de même pris la boule en pleine tête si celle-ci ne s'était pas arrêtée soudainement. La lumière commença alors à disparaître... précisément, à être aspirée.

Debout dans le ciel, la jeune fille aspira jusqu'à la dernière lueur avant d'atterrir au sol. Comme les agresseurs, elle avait elle aussi de grandes ailes ; seulement, elles, étaient d'une blancheur éclatante, à part aux quelques zones où la terre s'était soulevée et s'était accrochée aux ailes. Elle avait décidé d'enlever sa cape ; elle était simplement habillée d'un short bleu foncé et d'un pull rouge sans épaule sur un débardeur jaune - tu parles qu'elle avait hâte de trouver un abri sous la pluie, vu comment elle s'était habillée chaudement !

Elle se retourna vers l'homme, qui fut incontestablement étonné du changement de ces yeux : alors qu'elle possédait des yeux marron chocolat, ceux-ci étaient dorénavant d'une lueur orangée, plus foncée à là où ça doit être sa pupille. Reborn la regarda curieusement, avant d'afficher un petit sourire et de se mettre à côté d'elle.

\- Eh ben... merci de ton intervention, commença-t-il. Mais tu es qui, en fait ?

\- Je m'appelle Tsuna. (le ton de sa voix avait légèrement changé, avec plus d'assurance) Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que l'arme qu'ils utilisent est normalement interdite à la vente, chez nous... mais d'abord, pourquoi ils t'en veulent ?

\- Sérieusement, mon existence même est une raison aux anges de m'éliminer... même toi, peut-être.

Même elle ? Elle n'était pas du genre à critiquer les gens, et encore moins à les condamner pour une simple question « d'existence ».

C'était au tour de Tsuna de le regarder bizarrement.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je voudrais bien te le dire, mais ce n'est pas le moment ni l'endroit. De plus, il y a _l'autre_ qui veut son entrée en scène « distinguée ». Enfin, en ce moment, il est plus occupé à se prélasser et à déguster des poissons dans le lac voisin.

GRRRRRRRRROOOOOOORRR !

Un hurlement retentit dans toute la vallée. Un peu comme un chien qui montrerait ses dents pour impressionner, sauf que ce coup-là, ce fut en dix mille fois plus fort. Aucune espèce ne serait normalement capable de pousser un telle rugissement ! Tout le monde trembla d'effroi en entendant ce cri, sauf Reborn. Celui-ci se contenta juste de sourire.

\- Ça, ça veut dire : "Reborn, je vais te passer au barbecue si tu continues sur ta lancée."

\- C... c'est pas vrai ! déclara un ange aux ailes noirs. Ne nous arnaque pas avec tes mauvais coups ! Tu ne feras pas le poids face à nous, avec ou sans _l'autre_!

De nouveau, ils braquèrent les pseudo-bazooka sur leur ennemi commun. Reborn se retourna vers Tsuna :

\- Ça marche comment, ces machins ?

\- On appelle ça des bazooka à flamme pure. En concentrant toute la flamme dans le canon, elle peut brûler la rétine. On peut croire qu'elle est toute blanche, mais c'est seulement l'éclat de la balle : sinon, elle est de la couleur de la flamme de l'utilisateur...

\- Une des sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel : rouge, orange, jaune, vert, bleu, indigo ou violet. Les flammes de dernière volonté.

Tsuna le fixa, stupéfaite : comment pouvez-t-il savoir tout ça ? Seuls les Élus connaissaient cette information, mais elle sentit qu'il n'en était pas un. Alors comment ?

Cependant, les ennemies ne semblèrent pas attendre : ils étaient déjà parés au tir. Hélas, elle prit trop de temps pour s'en rendre compte et elle ne fut pas capable d'aspirer cette attaque-là. Elle déploya alors ses ailes et vola le plus haut pour l'éviter. Elle se rappela que l'homme au fédora ne pouvait voler et qu'il était resté au sol. Elle voulut se retourner, mais la boule de lumière frappa en plein fouet la cible. La jeune fille paniqua en se rendant compte des dégâts causés : sur les côtés, le sol était calciné, et la verdure, présente jusqu'à là, avait disparu. La fumée s'échappa des arbres incendiés et cacha la partie centrale, celle la plus touchée par la balle de lumière.

Cependant, elle se fit violence pour oublier le sort de l'homme perdu dans la fumée, sûrement lui aussi calciné, et jugea le moment opportun pour attaquer les mercenaires : elle se jeta sur un des anges et lui envoya un coup de pied à la verticale entre les omoplates - le muscle des ailes : très fatal pour les anges - pour le faire atterrir. Les autres réagirent au quart de tour et le chef tenta d'assommer Tsuna, mais celle-ci esquiva le coup et lui renvoya un coup avec le genou, alors que le chef en faisait de même.

Alors que la bataille faisait rage, une ombre recouvra le sol et les combattants : l'obscurité pouvait bien faire 20 de longueur et 15 de large. Aucun ne leva la tête, trop occupé à s'occuper de l'autre.

En bas, la fumée au sol se dissipa enfin grâce à un vent fort venu de nulle part : au milieu du terrain, Reborn regarda le ciel.

\- QUOI ?! s'emballa le chef. Comment as-tu pu... ?!

Tsuna était heureuse, loin de là. Sauf que deux détails lui empêchèrent de se réjouir de suite ; elle remarqua dans la main gauche de l'homme son cache-œil, avec en prime le gant bleu foncé qu'il portait jusqu'à maintenant.

\- C'est simple, déclara Reborn avec un sourire narquois. Je suis Dragonnier.

Il dévoila sa main droite : une véritable patte de dragon. Des écailles rouge pourpre recouvraient sa main humaine déformée pour ressembler à celle de l'animal mythique, avec les doigts recroquevillés en forme de serres.

À sa volonté, l'homme alluma une flamme jaune dorée qui s'enroula autour de sa patte. Avec l'autre main, il ré-haussa le bord de son chapeau pour voir le monde de ses deux yeux : son œil gauche était doré avec une pupille fine, en contraste avec son œil noir humaine. Il observa le ciel, regardant la raison de l'ombre planant sur le village. Le gérant, depuis tout ce temps, était déjà tombé dans les pommes.

\- Et lui, c'est Irugorn, mais on peut aussi l'appeler Iru.

\- La _ferme. Je ne permets pas tout le monde de m'appeler comme ça, Chibi._

Les anges avaient mis du temps avant de comprendre qu'ils avaient entendu la pensée ferme et grave d'un dragon, qui raisonnait dans leur tête. Tsuna sentit dans sa voix une âme ancienne, une sagesse non acquise aux hommes - et sûrement jamais. Par contre, le vocabulaire un peu cru peu très bien le faire pour un humain, s'il ne mesurait pas dix mètres de haut. Ses écailles étaient d'un jaune éclatant, qui éblouissaient au soleil. Tsuna reconnut alors dans les yeux du dragon celui de Reborn : d'un jaune or vif, avec une pupille aiguisée à trancher quiconque oserait soutenir son regard.

Le dragon battit des ailes et provoqua de mini-tornades « accidentelles » : les ailes faisaient chacune environ sept mètres de longueur, avec une membrane qui recouvrait ses muscles puissants et qui pouvait être en quelque sorte du cuir foncé, en apparence. Le dragon fixa alors le Dragonnier, quelques mètres plus bas.

\- _Pour la peine, je t'aide même pas_ , continua mentalement le dragon.

\- J'arrive très bien à m'en sortir sans toi.

Le dragon regarda le ciel d'exaspération, avant de battre plus fort des ailes, obligeant tous les anges de revenir sur terre. Une fois les mercenaires au sol, ils voulurent dégainer une arme au corps à corps, mais Reborn fut plus rapide et en éjecta un contre un arbre - pas encore cramé - avec son genou. Tsuna s'occupa d'assommer un ange avec un direct, avant de voir que derrière elle un autre brandit une lame de boucher à moitié défoncée - que voulez-vous, il a trouvé ce qu'il a trouvé ! -. Par réflexe, elle souleva son pied pour atteindre les parties génitales de l'ennemi. Il ne put s'en sortir après un tel choc. Aucun son ou bruit ne sortit tellement la douleur se trouvait énorme. Même les autres combattants debout s'arrêtèrent de se battre un instant pour rendre hommage au soldat.

\- Le pauvre, chuchota Reborn - ce fut la seule fois où le chef aura été d'accord avec lui -. Que son âme aille en paix.

- _Chibi, ça fait si mal que ça, un coup dans les couilles ?_ demanda innocemment Irugorn.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça peut être douloureux.

Cependant, le combat reprit de la rigueur quand le chef lança un poignard en direction de l'homme au fédora. Celui-ci esquiva facilement, mais l'ange sauta alors sur lui et attaqua avec une épée en réserve - vous connaissez, la dimension d'où sont sortis aussi les bazookas à flamme pure... -. Reborn se protégea alors avec sa main droite hybride : la lame se fracassa contre les écailles de dragon. Reborn prit alors l'arme restante et la brisa entre ses doigts, avant de donner un bon coup de poing dans la figure de l'ange terrorisé. Il atterrit quelques mètres plus loin, la tête dans les pommes.

L'homme aux yeux vairons se dépoussiéra son pantalon et regarda autour de lui ; il restait plus que lui et la jeune fille debout. Il reporta son regard vers Tsuna : ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur marron clair et s'adoucissaient.

\- Vous... vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Tsuna.

Ça va, rassura-t-il. Ton accent... elle vient de HeavenGard, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hm hm. elle acquiesça de la tête. Ça vous arrive de vous battre contre les anges ?

\- Hélas, ce n'est que du self-défense, ricana le Dragonnier.

\- _Ouais, généralement, ils se relèvent pas après_ , confirma Irugorn. _Mais c'est juste parce qu'ils sont pas d'accord avec lui ou qu'ils veulent le tuer, c'est tout..._

\- D'accord avec lui ? répéta doucement l'ange.

Elle espérait une réponse de l'homme au fédora. Reborn resta silencieux un moment en regardant le gérant endormi. Il soupira doucement.

\- Je cherche à éviter la Grande Guerre.

Tsuna trembla de tout son corps pendant un court instant. La Grande Guerre ? Pensait-t-il au moins à la même chose qu'elle ?

La jeune fille le regarda avec plus d'attention. Cependant, elle ne demanda pas d'explication, sentant que le sujet risquait d'être un terrain glissant. Reborn avança vers le barman et le porta jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

L'ange observa autour d'elle : à part le terrain de combat, le reste du décor n'avait pas changé. Heureusement, aucune maison n'avait pas été touchée. Elle tressaillit une seconde fois - d'excitation ou d'appréhension ? - : avait t-elle trouvé la personne qui pourrait enfin l'aider ?

Irugorn se posa à côté d'elle : la terre trembla pendant deux secondes ; Tsuna en tomba à la renverse, avant de se relever précipitamment. Le dragon jeta un regard à la jeune fille - elle aurait juré qu'il se moquait d'elle ! - avant que son sixième sens l'appela ; pouvait-il lire dans son esprit ?

- _En fait, merci._

\- Euh... merci de... ?

 _\- Sans toi, il aurait été dans la merde, donc je te remercie à sa place. Vois-tu, il est de nature à être un peu fier et-_

\- Iruuu.

Reborn siffla son surnom en sortant du mini-hôtel, légèrement agacé. Il regarda le dragon avant de reporter son regard sur Tsuna.

\- On rentre : c'est mieux de parler de tout ça au chaud, non ?


	2. La Grande Guerre

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Maintenant, Tsuna trouva l'intérieur fort silencieux, après tout le chahut de dehors. Elle s'installa par terre, près du gérant toujours assommé, alors que Reborn lui posait une serviette mouillée sur son front pour le soulager. De la fenêtre, l'ange remarqua la présence du dragon avec son œil, semblable à celui de l'homme au fédora.

Au bout d'un moment, elle vit que le barman ouvrait péniblement ses yeux pour voir autour de lui. Tout aurait pu lui sembler normal, à vrai dire. Sauf qu'il voyait les yeux vairons de Reborn avec sa main droite transformée en griffe de dragon et les grandes ailes angéliques de Tsuna. Choqué, il commença à avoir un léger mouvement de recul, avant de se ressaisir calmement - peut-être car il s'était rendu compte que le moindre mouvement lui réveillait des douleurs à la tête -. Il dévisagea tour à tour ses deux clients avant de parler :

\- Il faudra m'expliquer tout ça, si vous ne voulez pas que je devienne fou...

\- Il essaya d'accompagner ses paroles avec un sourire pour calmer la tension, mais cela ne fit pas son effet.

Reborn échangea un regard avec Tsuna. La situation enchanta guère la jeune fille, mais elle considéra qu'il avait le droit d'en savoir plus sur tout _ça_ \- et espérait par la même occasion d'en savoir plus sur le Dragonnier... -. Malgré le fait que ce soit la première fois qu'ils se rencontrent, un lien unique s'était déjà tissé entre eux, sans même qu'ils le sachent vraiment.

Elle hocha de la tête pour donner l'élan à l'homme au fédora. Celui-ci se tourna alors vers le barman.

\- Je ne cache pas qu'après ce que vous allez entendre, il y a de plus gros risques pour que vous deveniez réellement fou. Vous voulez quand même le savoir ?

Dit comme ça, rien de très assurant allait être annoncé.

Le barman jeta un regard désespéré à la jeune fille, mais celle-ci ne fit rien pour l'apaiser : après tout, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de fausse joie en lui mentant que tout allait bien se passer. Ce qu'il allait entendre aurait de quoi choquer un humain normal.

Au préalable, Tsuna alla chercher des coussins qui se trouvaient dans les chambres à louer qu'elle positionna autour du gérant au cas où il retomberait dans les pommes.

Enfin, le vieil homme acquiesça de la tête pour entendre la vérité. Tsuna s'assit de nouveau par terre auprès du barman alors que Reborn prit une chaise à une des nombreuses tables qu'il mit en face d'eux. Depuis tout à l'heure, il gardait un air sérieux, presque tendu - la jeune fille pensa qu'il ne devait pas avoir un grand sens de l'humour -.

Il soupira avant de regarder droit dans les yeux de l'humain.

\- Bon, il est évident que tout cela doit rester secret, compris ?

Le gérant hocha de la tête.

\- Alors, commençons par le commencement : déjà, il faut savoir que des êtres fabuleux, que vous avez sûrement entendu dans les histoires pour enfant, sont vrais.

\- Êtres... fabuleux ? bégaya le gérant, Vous... vous en faîtes partis ?

 _\- Question intéressante_ , se dit Tsuna dans sa tête.

\- Les questions après, coupa le Dragonnier.

L'ange fit la moue secrètement.

\- Les êtres fabuleux regroupent tous les êtres vivants qui possèdent une partie physique dite « paranormale » pour vous, continua l'homme au fédora, comme posséder une paire d'ailes, par exemple. Chez ''nous'', on appelle ces êtres des Élus.

Il garda le silence quelques secondes, en échangeant un regard avec son coéquipier Iru. À ce moment-là, Tsuna soupçonna le Dragonnier de communiquer mentalement avec le dragon. Finalement, il reporta son regard sur l'humain et l'ange.

\- Bon, pour éviter que je n'en dise trop non plus, car d'après « Monsieur » (il désigna l'animal mythique), je parlerai trop, c'est mieux que vous posiez des questions et que j'y réponde.

Ensuite, il regarda Tsuna.

\- Pour toi, reprit-il, ça sera en privé, si ça te dérange pas.

La concernée acquiesça. Bon, pour répondre à ces questions, c'était plus qu'une question de temps...

Comme un écolier, le barman leva la main pour prendre la parole.

\- Pourquoi vous vous battez contre des anges ? Ils sont pas censés être pacifiques, protéger des personnes en particulier ou des trucs comme ça ?

\- Toutes les légendes ne sont pas forcément vrai, rétorqua Reborn.

Le barman fit la moue vers Tsuna. Celle-ci se sentit toute rouge et honteuse, elle qui lui avait dit que les mythes étaient vrais...

Le Dragonnier avait dû sentir la mini-tension s'installer car il ajouta rapidement :

\- Mais elles ne sont pas toutes fausses, non plus. Bref, tout ça pour dire que si certains anges sont protecteurs et tout ça, la plupart sont plus... « humanisés » : ils vivent et se nourrissent comme vous. Et donc, certains ont le job de « gendarmes de l'air » qui éliminent tout danger potentiel, comme par exemple des dragonniers, malheureusement...

Le gérant tressaillit, presque malgré lui.

\- Mais vous êtes Dragonnier, non... ?

\- Oui.

\- Et vous êtes réellement dangereux ? Je veux dire... vous faites le mal ?

\- Moi, personnellement, non. Du moins, je tente le moins possible...

\- D'autres oui, chuchota Tsuna.

Elle comprit qu'elle venait de parler à voix haute lorsque la discussion s'arrêta et que les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Elle rougit doucement avant de reprendre de l'assurance.

\- De ce qu'on a appris, vous n'avez pas fait que le bien, non plus ? ajouta-t-elle.

\- Comme chez nous, nous avons appris la même chose sur vous, commenta-t-il. Ce sont des choses vraies qu'on ne peut pas normalement ignorer, sauf que nos peuples respectifs oublient leurs propres erreurs et rejettent la faute sur l'autre. Après, cela n'empêche pas que certains ne mènent pas la guerre ou même, qui sont contre ça, non ?

Il l'avait surtout posée à Tsuna. Était-elle d'accord avec lui ? Heureusement, oui. Ça avait trop duré, cet affrontement.

Le barman leva timidement la main.

\- « Guerre » ? Il y a une guerre au-dessus de nos têtes ?

Reborn pesta à mi-voix. Il venait de trop parler.

 _\- Et allez ~ C'est qui qui a eu raison, Chibi ~ ?_ ricana mentalement Irugorn.

 _\- Ça va, ferme-là..._ pensa Reborn.

Ce coup-là, l'ange pu entendre la pensée de l'animal. Elle regarda tour à tour Reborn et le barman : celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir entendu les pensées. La jeune fille pensa que ça éviterait à une certaine personne de tomber de nouveau dans les pommes...

Soudainement, le Dragonnier tilta et regarda Tsuna.

 _\- Tu peux nous entendre, maintenant ?_ demanda l'homme au fédora.

 _\- Euh... Oui, enfin..._ tenta d'expliquer Tsuna.

 _\- T'inquiète pas, Chibi_ , rassura Irugorn. _C'est moi qui lui ai ouvert à la communication, juste pour mieux t'humilier._

 _\- Oh... trop sympa_ , ironisa Reborn.

\- Euh... ça va ? questionna le barman.

L'appel réveilla l'intérêt de Tsuna. Elle remarqua que Reborn n'était pas le plus paniqué. Il avait sûrement l'habitude de « rêvasser » soudainement.

En tout cas, le gérant fixa intensément le Dragonnier, en attente de sa réponse. Reborn soupira alors de nouveau.

\- Eh ben... disons que ça vous concerne pas, heureusement. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir visé car vous ne l'êtes pas, et même, pas besoin que vous en sachiez plus.

La réponse ne semblait pas satisfaire l'humain.

\- C'est uniquement entre les... dragonniers et les anges qu'il y a une guerre ?

L'homme au fédora prit son temps pour répondre.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

Reborn soupira. Les mots peinèrent à sortir de sa bouche. Tsuna n'en aurait pas eu ce courage.

\- Il y a longtemps, on a soupçonné notre gouvernement d'avoir assassiné un des premiers dirigeants des anges dans un coup monté.

\- C'est donc une simple question de vengeance, soupira le gérant. Et ça a duré combien de temps, cette guerre ?

\- Ça continue de durer depuis 400 ans.

Le barman avala sa salive de travers. Quant à Tsuna, ça la rendait d'autant plus triste que maussade.

Il y eut un long silence pesant. Ce fut de nouveau l'humain qui parla en premier :

\- Et... c'est vrai, cet assassinat ?

L'ange et le Dragonnier ajoutèrent rien sur le coup. Du côté de Tsuna, elle avait appris mainte et mainte fois que c'était bien les dragonniers les responsables de _sa_ mort. Pourtant, qu'ont-ils appris, eux sur cet assassinat ? Que c'étaient des rebelles angéliques qui avaient commis ce complot et qui avaient accusé un peuple avec lequel ils ne s'entendaient déjà pas très bien ? Ou même, qu'ont-ils compris de son peuple ? Qu'ils trouveraient des guerriers assoiffés de sang ? Des malades mentaux ? En tout cas, pas la vérité, elle en était sûre.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée, déclara Reborn. Et c'est justement le problème ; si on l'avait réellement su, et que ce soit nous ou pas les coupables, ça serait déjà terminé ; dans les pires des cas, on aurait reçu notre châtiment et basta. Pourtant, à cause de la corruption, cela s'est mélangée avec la vérité et nous l'avons finalement perdue.

La tension était à son maximum. À quoi penser après tout ça ? Pouvait-on encore penser qu'il y aurait une solution à tout ça ?

Cependant, le gérant reprit un véritable sourire qui dévisageait les deux autres.

\- C'est vrai que ça n'a pas l'air très jojo, mais rien n'est perdu, non ?

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_ demanda le dragon. _À ouais, c'est vrai que je ne me suis présenté : je suis Irugorn. Je suis à la fenêtre._

L'humain regarda par la vitre et vit l'œil du dragon qui prenait tout le cadre. Il préféra détourner du regard et ne rien ajouter à cela pour revenir sur la discussion principale.

\- Rien n'est encore perdu ? répéta Tsuna.

\- Ben oui ! s'exclama le gérant avec enthousiasme. Vous vous êtes entraidez tout à l'heure, malgré le fait que vous soyez chacun un Dragonnier et un ange, non ?

Les deux s'observèrent. En effet, rien n'était encore perdu...

\- Il faudra qu'on en discute de ça après, remarqua Reborn. Sinon, t'as d'autres questions ?

\- Euh... bégaya le barman. Ah oui ! Et toi, tu es un... Élu ?

\- Non.

\- Mais ta main ? Ton œil ? C'est assez exceptionnel, quand même...

Le concerné observa sa main déformée.

\- C'est un service qu'Iru m'a rendu il y a longtemps.

Il resta pensif après, fixant encore sa main. Tsuna n'osa pas le couper dans sa pensée, mais le gérant avait une tout autre idée, lui.

\- Et vous comptez faire comment, pour l'en empêcher ? Parce que seul, ça doit pas faire beaucoup d'impacts...

\- Je préfère le garder pour moi-même, répondit-il. Pour l'instant.

Il ajouta ces quelques mots en regardant la jeune fille. Elle comprit de suite le sous-entendu.

\- Et... de mon côté, je peux faire quelque-chose pour vous ? demanda gentiment l'humain.

\- Le mieux que vous puissiez faire, c'est de garder tout ça pour vous. Et de ne pas s'inquiéter en criant à tout bout de champs que c'est la fin du monde. Parce que vous, vous n'êtes pas concernés et vous êtes dans l'ignorance. Et... c'est tout.

Reborn se leva doucement. Il sourit narquoisement.

\- Pas trop choqué de tout ça ?

Le barman lui rendit un faible sourire.

\- Je ne vais sûrement pas dormir de la nuit, c'est tout.

 _\- Aahh... à se demander s'il a bien fait de tout savoir_ , pensa pour elle-même Tsuna.

Malgré tout, elle sourit à son tour.

Exceptionnellement, le barman ne leur demanda pas de payer pour la location de deux chambres cette nuit - il leur était assez reconnaissant de ne pas avoir fait sauter le bâtiment -. Avant de monter à l'étage, Tsuna demanda à Reborn de s'éloigner du gérant pour parler de chose plus complexe et confidentielle. Il n'ajouta rien à redire et la suivit. Celui-ci avait remis son gant qui donnait miraculeusement l'illusion d'une main normale pour ne rien blesser ou casser - ou éviter d'effrayer quelques personnes en même temps -. Il possédait lui aussi un sac noir qui faisait plus randonnée que celui de Tsuna, mais qui pouvait contenir plus d'affaires qu'elle.

Maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient seuls dans la chambre, Tsuna se sentit étrangement nerveuse de la présence de l'homme au fédora. Elle le trouvait imposant et il affichait un air grave. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, en face de Reborn qui lui prenait appui sur le bureau. Finalement, elle prit discrètement une grande inspiration et commença à parler :

\- Vous n'êtes donc réellement pas un Élu ?

Il la regarda étrangement, étonné de sa question, avant d'afficher un petit rictus.

\- Oh... les informations montent doucement dans ta tête, hein ?

La jeune fille bouda de la boutade.

\- Je rigole, continua-t-il. Oui, je suis un simple humain, comme le gérant. Comme tous les autres dragonniers, d'ailleurs.

\- Alors comment cela se fait que vous puissiez connaître les flammes de dernière volonté ? Ou même, d'en utiliser ? Seuls les Élus peuvent l'utiliser, pourtant.

\- C'est vrai, admit le Dragonnier. Déjà, il faut comprendre que tous ceux qui se préparent à la guerre ou qui tentent d'en empêcher, comme moi, sont au courant pour les flammes de dernière volonté. Quant à la maîtrise... certains s'agrafent des organes d'Élus morts et trouvés en bonne état. Pas forcément très appétissant, ni même très efficace. Je te rassure, pour moi, c'est en même temps que le « don » d'Iru.

Il lui indiqua son œil doré et sa main gantée.

Tsuna tenta d'assimiler les nouvelles qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Maintenant, un des seuls avantages que possédaient les anges pouvait être contré ? Elle resta silencieuse.

\- Bon, à mon tour de te poser des questions, si ça te dérange pas, reprit-il.

Elle n'ajouta rien. Que cela la dérangeait ou pas, elle devrait répondre à ses questions, de toute manière - ce n'était qu'une simple formule de politesse -. Elle lui en avait déjà assez posées pour qu'elle ne puisse pas ne pas répondre.

\- Alors, première question : pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie de chez toi pour arrêter la guerre ?

\- Hein ? C'est-à-dire... vous aussi, vous êtes partis de chez vous, non ?

\- Je pourrai très bien te répondre. Cependant, réponds déjà à la mienne.

\- Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle opta pour la réalité :

\- Chez nous, on ne peut pas se révolter directement : le gouvernement, même si c'est plus semblable à une monarchie qu'à autre chose, ne l'entendrait pas. C'est pour ça que je...

Elle eut un moment de blanc.

En fait, elle ne le savait même pas elle-même. Elle baissa la tête.

Elle était bel et bien partie, finalement, on revenait sur le point de départ : que faire ensuite ? Tout en dehors de chez elle se trouvait inconnu, étrange, effrayant même.

Reborn attendit quelques secondes la suite, mais voyant qu'il ne l'aurait pas, il décida de passer à côté.

\- Bon, on laisse tomber. De mon côté, j'ai un service à te demander.

Tsuna releva sa tête. Elle regarda droit dans les yeux le Dragonnier.

\- Il faudrait que tu m'amènes à HeavenGard.

\- He-hein ? Vous... vous ne savez pas où ça se trouve ?

 _\- Il a beau être fortiche en géographie, il n'a jamais appris là où vous habitez_ , gloussa le dragon.

\- La ferme, déclara simplement Reborn sans hausser le ton (à elle ou à Irugorn ?). C'est que vous avez mis un espèce d'anti-radar autour de chez vous et depuis, on n'arrive plus à retrouver la trace d'HeavenGard.

\- Et pourquoi vous voulez vous y rendre ? questionna l'ange.

Suite à sa question, le Dragonnier ouvrit son sac et sortit d'une des poches un papier légèrement froissé. Lorsqu'il le remit en bonne état, il n'y avait étonnement plus de plis apparente. Il le passa entre les mains de Tsuna. En haut à gauche, il y avait un gribouillis avec un tampon rouge qui symbolisait un dragon ; tout le reste était de la lecture. L'ange essaya alors de lire l'écriture petite et nerveuse, mais elle ne sut décrypter le langage qui lui était inconnu.

Reborn remarqua sa perplexité car il en fit ensuite un court résumé.

\- C'est un document officiel, déclara-t-il. Même si nos deux chefs du gouvernement se tapent dessus, c'est le général des armées qui décide si oui ou non ils attaquent, chez nous en tout cas. Et donc, celui-ci explique là-dessus qu'il devrait plutôt faire une réunion diplomatique pour tenter de trouver un accord que de se taper infiniment la gueule. Il y a sa signature ici (il lui montra l'espèce de gribouillis en haut à gauche). Je suis chargé de l'amener au tien.

\- Qui n'est autre que le Grand Duc... soupira Tsuna.

\- Le Grand Duc ?

\- C'est le nom du chef du gouvernement, qui remplace en ce moment le Kyūdaime. Même s'il a des conseillés qui parlent au nom du peuple, il possède les pleins pouvoirs comme un roi, alors il n'en fait qu'à sa tête : c'est-à-dire la guerre...

Reborn assimila l'information. Il reprit d'un ton plus optimiste - qui ne lui ressemblait pas - :

\- Ça, tu n'en sais rien. Peut-être continue-t-il la guerre pour son « honneur », ou même celui de ta patrie. Par contre, s'il verrait que son adversaire veut faire la paix, il peut quand même faire une trêve et...

\- Mais il est égoïste et débile comme ce n'est pas possible ! s'emballa Tsuna. Il n'y a même pas une question d'honneur ou de vengeance ! C'est un pourri gâté psychopathe qui se moque de l'avis des autres et qui tue tous ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec lui ! Il se croit supérieur et rien que pour le prouver, il serait capable de poignarder dans le dos ! Il aurait même pu envoyer ses soldats-là juste pour « s'amuser » !

Elle reprit sa respiration. Reborn, lui, était resté impassible et n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre durant la tirade.

Elle récupéra de nouveau son sang-froid avant de s'excuser au Dragonnier.

\- Je suis désolée... je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça. Vous n'avez rien fait et...

\- C'est pas grave : parfois, il faut que ça sorte. _Hein, Iru ?_

Le dragon ne répondit pas, mais Tsuna sentit qu'il faisait la tête dans son coin.

Reborn bougea de sa place et se plaça en face de l'ange. Il s'accroupit pour être à sa jeune fille se rendit enfin compte de sa grande taille.

\- Tu sais..., commença Reborn, tu as sûrement raison, par rapport à ton Grand Duc. Tu le connais mieux que moi, et si tu dis que c'est un bâtard, je n'aurais pas d'argument pour te le contredire. Cependant, il y a une chose qui nous a aidés à agir, à toi et moi : c'est l'espoir. Et je refuse de perdre espoir face à un roi de pacotille ou à un quelconque chef d'état. Après tout, c'est contre eux qu'on agit pour arrêter cette guerre, non ?

L'ange acquiesça de la tête. Elle était totalement d'accord avec lui.

Le Dragonnier lui tendit la main.

\- Acceptes-tu de faire équipe avec moi pour m'amener à HeavenGard ?

\- O.k !

Tsuna lui prit sa main, symboliquement.

Reborn se releva puis aida la jeune fille à en faire de même.

\- Et si on allait voir nos amis les anges ~ ? Peut-être qu'ils peuvent nous informer sur leur... boss ?

Avant d'avoir eu la petite discussion avec le gérant, nos deux acolytes avaient emmené les anges dans la cave sombre du bâtiment. Ils avaient trouvé de la corde et les avaient ficelés pour que lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient, ils ne leur viendraient pas à l'esprit de se venger.

Tsuna et Reborn descendirent dans la salle lugubre. Ils avaient bien fait de demander une lampe à huile au gérant car à l'intérieur de la cave on distinguait à peine ses pieds et le chemin, délimité par de gros tonneaux sur le côté. Ça puait le vin et l'alcool et rester dedans trop longtemps apporter les mêmes effets que de boire cinq choppes de bières.

C'était pour cela qu'ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent les mercenaires totalement saouls. Ils chantaient médiocrement des chansons du pays de Tsuna que celle-ci reconnaissait, même si elle trouva que leurs voix étaient trop aiguës à son goût - sûrement dû à leur joie soudaine -.

Reborn ne fit pas dans la délicatesse : il s'en saisit d'un - le chef, comme par hasard - et le porta sur les épaules pour lui faire prendre l'air. Tsuna eut malgré-elle le cœur serré lorsqu'elle entendit les lamentations des autres qui ne voulaient pas que leur leader s'en aille.

Une fois dehors, le Dragonnier posa le prisonnier à terre et attendit deux minutes que l'ange aux ailes noires reprenne ses esprits. Cependant, on ne voyait que le blanc de ses yeux et on entendait des fredonnements des plus étranges - une tentative de chant, peut-être -. Perdant sa patience, Reborn utilisa une manière plus radicale pour le faire revenir sur terre, c'est-à-dire de lui foutre des baffes jusqu'à que la personne ait des réactions normales.

\- Aïe ! gémit le chef. Tu vas arrêter, oui ?!

S'énerver était une des réactions possibles.

\- C'est mieux quand tu gueules, mais que tu sois toi-même, que quand tu te crois au pays imaginaire tout en chantonnant faux, ricana Reborn.

\- Sale Dragonnier... tu me le paieras !

\- On verra.

Tsuna les regardait de loin. L'ange tentait de se défaire les liens ; sans grand succès.

Intérieurement, la jeune fille eut un peu honte de se battre contre des anges - des personnes comme elle, bon sang ! - avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas...

Elle ne se rendit pas compte, mais le Dragonnier avait posé une main sur son épaule tout en la fixant étrangement.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Elle ne se sentit pas de répondre. Ou même d'agir. Elle remarqua qu'elle fut au point du non-retour : soit, elle affirmait haut et fort qu'elle s'alliait et qu'elle rejetait le gouvernement du Grand Duc - et là, gare à la punition si elle se faisait chopper... -, soit, être de nouveau cette petite fille qui se cachait sans rien dire ou faire pour s'exprimer librement.

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et, avant que Reborn réagisse, elle s'avança vers le prisonnier. Celui-ci la dévisageait.

\- Tu as choisi ton camp, traîtresse ? On travaille pour l'ennemi, maintenant ?

Elle le fixa sévèrement. Elle n'avait pas à lui répondre : ce serait rentrer dans son jeu. Elle s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de l'ange assit.

\- Qui est-ce qui t'a envoyé ?

\- Je n'ai point besoin d'être envoyé pour agir si un ennemi est en face de moi.

\- Qui est-ce qui te donne les ordres ?

Le chef soupira bruyamment.

\- Sérieusement ? Je n'ai pas à t'aider, traîtresse, mais je peux te dire une chose évidente : au fond de toi, tu le sais très bien.

Tsuna frissonna. Ses craintes étaient donc bien réelles. Elle prit avec assurance et rapidité un petit badge dans une des poches invisibles de la veste de l'ange : le badge recouvrait les trois couleurs de leurs principaux revêtements - la cape noire, avec du jaune et du rouge - : le blason se composait d'une arme angélique du médiéval en jaune - une espèce de hallebarde -, et le fond se trouvait noir et comportait des tâches rouges, symbole du sang qu'il pouvait faire couler...

Elle s'énerva sur le coup et le balança loin d'elle. C'était bien ça.

C'était bien _lui_.

Avant même d'avoir pu se calmer, le chef rit sous cape avant de siffler entre ses dents :

\- Sache que c'est déjà trop tard pour agir, Tsunayūki Sawada. Nous allons tous les détruire, jusqu'au dernier, sans que tu puisses faire la moindre chose.

Normalement, Tsuna aurait tremblé d'effroi rien que de penser qu'il avait probablement raison. Cependant, sous le coup de la colère, elle rétorqua avec une assurance qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais utilisée.

\- Rien n'est encore fini. J'ai encore mon mot à dire : surtout, n'oublie pas qui je suis, car je peux encore changer la donne.

Elle se releva doucement en évitant de l'écraser par inadvertance ou pour qu'elle ne retombe pas à cause du sang à la tête. Mais alors qu'elle allait perdre son équilibre lamentablement, Reborn la retint. Il affichait un air satisfait.

\- Tu peux « encore changer la donne »., répéta-t-il. J'ai hâte de faire équipe avec toi, Tsuna ~.

Il commençait à se faire tard. Ils remirent le chef des anges avec les autres, le temps de trouver une petite punition, puis Tsuna alla se laver et se coucha directement dans son lit. La journée avait été longue et dure, mais à partir de maintenant, elle sentit que cette étape était la première et la plus facile. Elle soupira de fatigue.

Elle porta sa main à son collier autour de son cou. Le joyau en forme de goutte d'eau reflétait les sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Un dernier cadeau de sa mère avant que la jeune fille parte...

Mais le temps n'était plus à la nostalgie, ni à la tristesse. Demain serait un un nouveau jour et elle était assurée qu'il serait bien chargé, tout en bien qu'en mal.

Surtout si elle était à partir de cet instant en compagnie d'un dragon et d'un Dragonnier.

* * *

 **Moi** : Hey ! Bonjour à tout le monde ! Je suis en ce moment en compagnie de Tsuna...

 **Tsuna** : Bonjour !

 **Moi** : D'Irugorn...

 **Irugorn** : GROOORR ! _Salut._

 **Reborn** : T'aurais du hurler plus fort, je n'ai qu'un tympan de péter.

 **Irugorn** : **GRRRROOORRRR** ! _Salut !_

 **Reborn** : Non, mais tu le fais exprès !

 **Moi** : Faîtes comme moi : casque anti-bruit.

 **Tsuna** : Mais... vous le sortez d'où ?

 **Moi** : Mais bref ! Et enfin... de Reborn !

 **Reborn** : … bonjour.

 **Irugorn** : _Ça manque d'énergie, tout ça._

 **Reborn** : On s'en tape pas un peu, non ?

 **Moi** : Mais si, c'est très important ! Mais tant pis, si t'as aucune volonté...

 **Reborn** : … vous me soûlez. Bon, je recommence : Bonjour ! Ça vous va, comme ça ?

 **Moi** : C'est beaucoup mieux ! Mais passons : merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ces chapitres ~.

 **Reborn** : En fait, on est où, ici ?

 **Moi** : Eh ben... je pensais qu'ici, on pourrait répondre aux questions des lecteurs !

 **Reborn** : Quoi ?!

 **Irugorn** : Grooor ? _On a donc que ça a faire ?_

 **Tsuna** : Mais on va répondre à quoi, précisément ?

 **Moi** : Eh ben, à toutes sortes de questions ! Sur tout et n'importe quoi !

 **Reborn** : J'ai peur de ce « n'importe quoi ».

 **Moi** : Et vous pouvez poser des questions autant pour moi que pour les autres ! Nous tenterons de répondre au mieux !

 **Tsuna** : Ça a l'air drôle !

 **Reborn** : Alors uniquement pour toi.

 **Irugorn** : _J'imagine que c'est à partir du prochain chapitre que cette F.A.Q commence ?_

 **Moi** : Exactement ! Allez, à plus ~.


	3. Tout ça pour rien ?

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Le soleil se levait et éclairait par la fenêtre la petite chambre de Tsuna. Aveuglée, elle se cacha un premier temps sous les couvertures avec un petit grognement, avant de s'habituer à la faible lumière qui pouvait encore passer par les draps. Enfin, elle les enleva, car elle commençait à s'étouffer de chaleur. Elle s'étira tranquillement avant de se lever et se préparer : elle enfila ses habits d'hier, puis tenta de se brosser les cheveux ; en vain. Finalement, elle poussa un soupir et laissa ses mèches rebelles allaient où elles le voulaient. L'ange rassembla ses affaires et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

En bas, il y avait uniquement les deux mêmes hommes de la veille : le gérant et Reborn. Alors que le barman s'éclipsa derrière la porte, de l'autre côté du comptoir, pour chercher quelque-chose, le Dragonnier buvait son café doucement, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la demoiselle une fois son verre finie. Il lui adressa un petit sourire narquois.

\- Alors, on fait la grasse matinée ? demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent. On risque pas d'aller très loin, comme ça.

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de tenter de lui faire une réponse valable.

\- Euh... j'ai l'habitude de me lever à cette heure...

Elle l'aurait pu en rester là, mais le sourire de l'homme au fédora s'accentua à la réponse et gêna l'ange d'autant plus.

\- Enfin ! S'il... s'il faut qu'on se lève plutôt, je peux...

\- Je me lève à cinq heures et demi, et encore, aujourd'hui, c'est plus tard que d'habitude. Tu penses pouvoir te lever à la même heure ?

\- Il... il est quelle heure, maintenant ?

\- Dix heures quarante-cinq.

Tsuna aurait bien voulu retourner se coucher pour oublier cette nouvelle, mais cela ne ferait qu'augmenter son temps de sommeil déjà trop long.

Le gérant débarqua de la petite porte. Il avait retrouvé toute la bonne humeur de la veille. Finalement, la nuit lui avait porté conseil.

\- Vous voulez que je vous serve quelque-chose, mademoiselle ? questionna le barman.

\- Euh... du lait, s'il vous plaît...

\- Une vraie fane du lait, dis donc..., commenta le Dragonnier avec un plus grand sourire.

\- Mais ! Je...

Ce qui amusait le plus Reborn, ce n'était pas forcément les propos en eux-mêmes, mais la réaction de la jeune fille : elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, tout en tripotant ses mais sans jamais regarder son interlocuteur. Son regard se portait sur ses pieds, et sa frange tentait tant bien que mal de cacher les rougeurs sur ses joues. La compagnie lui avait finalement manqué.

\- Ça _va, Re-kun ? Pas en train de rêvasser ?_

Le Dragonnier mit plus de temps qu'à son habitude pour comprendre que Irugorn venait de communiquer. Le dragon lui envoya une image de là où il avait dormi : une clairière où se trouvaient une multitude d'arbres - des pommiers principalement - avec d'immenses herbes hautes. Très important ce dernier détail, car cela signifiait qu'en plus que ça cachait mieux l'animal mythique dans les fougères que dans une plaine sans rien, cela disait aussi que personne n'était pas passée par là depuis un moment pour couper l'herbe.

\- Tiens, _c'est le même endroit qu'hier_ , pensa Reborn.

\- _Normal, j'ai pas trouvé mieux. Après tout, les seuls arbres qu'ils y avaient ici, on les a cramés..._

L'homme au fédora réprima un soupir, puisque que les autres n'auraient pas compris pourquoi et se seraient inquiétés pour rien : la destruction qu'il avait causé - enfin, pas lui directement - lui rappelait la veille.

Tous ces anges en un seul lieu...

Qu'il avait une fois de plus failli y manquer sa peau...

Et puis, Tsuna.

Grâce à elle, il allait enfin pouvoir remplir son devoir et arrêter ce cauchemar qui avait duré si longtemps dans les deux pays. Cela faisait une belle lurette qu'il tentait de trouver un - ou une - ange qui pensait comme lui, qui avait la solution pour enfin agir face à la guerre. Grâce à elle, plusieurs portes s'ouvraient enfin, comme la paix de manière pacifique...

\- Reborn, _tu rêvasses trop..._ , maugréa Iru.

\- … et toi, t'en penses quoi, Reborn ? demanda Tsuna avec sa fameuse moustache de lait. Reborn ?

Celui-ci revint dans la réalité. Tsuna et le gérant le dévisagèrent. Il en avait pris l'habitude, d'être dans son coin et pas forcément compris. Cependant, le regard de Tsuna lui faisait comprendre qu'elle avait deviné la raison de ce petit moment de blanc.

Le Dragonnier toussa un peu avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Excusez-moi, vous disiez ?

\- Eh ben... Jérôme...

L'ange montra de la main le barman.

\- ... nous demandait que quand la guerre se terminera, s'il pouvait voir d'autres Élus.

\- Vous en avez sûrement déjà du en voir, commença Reborn. Au-delà des dragons qui ne passent pas inaperçus, les Élus vivent comme des humains... avec des humains. Je crois qu'il y a trois races d'Élus qui vivent pas avec les humains : les dragons, les anges et les elfes. Bref, tout ça pour dire que peut-être en avez-vous déjà servis avant nous ?

\- Oh, ah bon... et comment on fait pour le savoir ? demanda Jérôme.

\- En tout cas, je vous déconseille de demander à chaque clientèle si elle est susceptible d'en être un. En plus de vous prendre pour un fou pour les trois quarts du temps, le reste serait bien capable de vous balancer une malédiction en plein poire !

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était tendu, mais le barman se mit à rire. L'ange rit sous cape alors que le Dragonnier se contenta uniquement de sourire, mais c'était déjà pas mal pour un type comme lui. Il entendit le dragon ricaner dans sa tête.

Peut-être pour la première fois depuis ses dix-sept ans, Reborn voyait réellement un avenir sans guerre.

* * *

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Des hibirds, des petits canaris tout rond dont leur grande spécialité était de chanter, se posèrent à la fenêtre la plus proche de leur nids, puis se mirent à babiller. Leur chant était mélodieux, certes, mais la cacophonie ne faisait pas plaisir lorsqu'on se réveillait à cause des piafs. Au lit, l'homme grogna et frappa violemment la vitre pour faire fuir les oiseaux, maintenant apeurés - mais qui reviendront qu'en même le lendemain par habitude -. L'homme se rallongea, profitant de ces dernières secondes sur le matelas avant de recommencer une longue et lassante journée au bureau.

Après s'être levé, il répéta mécaniquement ses habitudes pour se préparer : passer un petit coup de toilette, se laver, s'habiller, mettre ses affaires dans sa valise de travail, manger au moins un peu pour tenir la journée, puis donner des nouvelles à sa femme.

En ce moment, il vivait plus proche de son lieu de travail mais plus loin de sa seule famille. Sa femme, de nature à s'inquiéter pour un rien - comme sa fille, d'ailleurs - lui avait fait promettre de la téléphoner chaque soir pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Et un coup sur deux, l'homme devait l'appeler le matin par oubli de la veille.

Il composa alors son numéro puis attendit. Les « bip »au téléphone signifiait qu'il y avait du réseau, mais la femme ne décrocha pas, de son côté. Peut-être parce que c'était encore trop tôt pour se lever.

Il soupira et raccrocha quand il entendit le répondeur. Il allait vraiment devoir partir au travail. Alors, il déploya ses ailes et s'envola une fois le pied dehors. Il regarda en dessous de lui. Les ruelles se trouvaient vides à cette heure-ci, mais il y avait quand même une légère agitation. Certains sortaient de chez eux pour ouvrir leur magasin, d'autres partaient pour le marché afin d'être le premier. C'était vrai que les fruits se vendaient plutôt cher en ce moment ; la saison des pluies apparaissait toujours aussi rarement, à HeavenGard. Résultat, peu d'eau pouvait régénérer les plantes assoiffées.

Mais là n'était pas le principal problème de l'homme - il pouvait très bien s'en passer, des fruits et des légumes -. Ce qui l'embêtait de plus en plus, c'était de ne pas pouvoir arriver à ces fins, malgré toutes les technologies qu'il possédait, en plus de l'entreprise.

L'entreprise était une des plus renommée de la société. L'organisation prenait en charge des cambriolages, des meurtres ou des menaces terroristes. On pourrait la comparer avec la « police » pour les anges, là où se trouvaient les plus grands scientifiques et enquêteurs expérimentés, jusqu'aux plus puissants des combattants qui voudraient se battre pour la bonne cause : la justice.

Il atterrit au sol, pied joints. Il s'avança près de l'entrée principale pour personnel ; des portes coulissantes en vitres blindées tenues par deux agents de sécurité en costard, avec deux pistolets chacun, cachés par le port d'armes qui faisait office de ceinture. La porte d'entrée pour clients se trouvaient à l'autre établissement, mais elle était tout aussi bien protégée - et même davantage -. Car oui, il y avait bien deux établissements : un pour écouter les demandes des anges, et l'autre pour le personnel, les armes pour se défendre et tout un tas de gadgets impossible à penser.

Arrivé devant les gardes, l'homme dégaina son badge, sa pièce d'identité et une petite carte. Immobiles, les anges laissèrent passer l'homme.

La petite carte bleue, avec des traits dorés en reliefs sur le bout, était en fait une clé de la porte : l'homme la rentra dans une des trois trous dans le mur pour faire actionner tout une machine complexe pour enfin ouvrir la porte. Si la carte était rentrée dans une des deux autres trous, cela aurait fait actionner une alarme anti-intrusion.

La plus grande minutie a été une des principales forces du patron.

L'homme put enfin rentrer dans son établissement. À l'intérieur, le hall était spacieux, lumineux, grandiose : des couloirs s'offraient sur sa droite et sa gauche, et tout au bout du hall, il y avait une rangée de bureau où les personnes rangeaient la grande pile de paperasse dans des tiroirs. L'homme vérifia que tout était en ordre, puis s'en alla vers la droite. Un ascenseur incrustait dans le mur servait à atteindre le premier et unique étage, là où se trouvait le bureau du patron. Celui-ci monta dans la machine, puis accéda à l'étage.

Il se faisait plus sombre, car il y avait moins de public qui accédait au niveau et que le patron pensait que cela ne servirait à rien d'ajouter des lampes. L'homme rentra dans son bureau.

La pièce était grande, avec les murs sombres, sans personnalité. Les rideaux empêchaient la lumière de traverser. Exceptionnellement, le bureau était dans un désordre total, car en rentrant tard, il n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger. Là-dessus se trouvait des pots de crayons, tout un tas de paperasse à lire et signer, et surtout, un cadre où il y avait _sa_ famille au grand complet.

Sur l'image, la mère se trouvait à gauche avec sa robe blanche légère, mais elle n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ces années, ces mêmes cheveux courts clairs avec la franche droite, ce même sourire qui apparaissait sur son visage. Elle était toujours aussi jeune et rayonnante. Sur la photo, elle s'assoyait sur un banc en bois, et derrière elle se trouvait leur fille. Celle-ci avait fait exprès qu'on ne puisse pas trop la voir, car elle n'avait jamais été trop photogénique. Cependant, on arrivait encore à voir ces cheveux marrons ébouriffés avec un petit ruban rouge sur le côté. Elle portait un tablier rose pâle avec des fleurs brodés dessus. On distinguait qu'un seul œil, à moitié caché par sa frange. À droite de la photo, il y avait le père, souriant.

Maintenant, quelques rides s'étaient rajoutés sur son visage. Pourtant, il avait encore les cheveux courts blonds, avec le regard dur comme de l'acier aux moments où il devait se montrer autoritaire. Sinon, c'étaient des yeux marrons chocolats comme le reste de la famille.

Il arrêta de contempler la photo et se retourna pour enlever les tissus aux fenêtres.

Quand enfin il les écarta, un garçon ouvrit la porte brusquement, la faisant claquée. Le jeune homme possédait des cheveux mi-long blonds sales, et quelques mèches cachaient son œil droit. Ses yeux étaient bleu azur. Il aurait pu se faire passer pour un simple garçon « humain », s'il n'avait pas des oreilles drôlement pointues...

En entendant le bruit, le patron se retourna. Il vit la porte contre le mur et un de ses plus fidèles élèves, haletant.

\- Maître ! s'exclama le garçon. Nous avons plusieurs informations à vous donner !

\- Calme-toi, Basil. Je t'écoute.

Le garçon obéit ; il reprit sa respiration avant de donner tranquillement une clé USB au patron.

\- Grâce à nos nouveaux badges dotés de caméra, commença Basil, nous avons pu avoir des vidéos qui pourraient... vous aider. Cependant, il n'y a pas que de bonnes nouvelles.

L'homme ne rajouta rien. Il savait très bien de quoi il parlait.

Il connecta la clé USB à l'ordinateur dont celui-ci était rangé dans un des tiroirs du bureau. Après avoir mis plusieurs fois le mot de passe pour débloquer les protections, il accéda aux fichiers. Basil lui montra alors la vidéo en question : une d'hier parmi les cinq mille.

Le badge appartenait à un certain Trior. Le patron se rappelait qu'il avait trouvé ce type quelques peu excessif envers la rancune sur les Dragonniers. Mais l'homme ne lui en voulut pas : après tout, s'en était de même pour lui...

Basil fit quelques modifications pour arriver au moment voulu. Le passage se déroulait à seize trente-deux à HeavenGard, mais à dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq sur Terre...

Dans la vidéo, la caméra sortit violemment de la poche - censée être secrète -. À l'air libre, il filma une jeune fille avec des ailes blanches. En arrière-plan se trouvait un homme aux yeux vairons avec un chapeau à feutre noir, où son avant-bras était recouverte d'écailles pourpres. La jeune fille sembla s'énerver subitement et balança le badge loin d'elle. De ce moment-là jusqu'à maintenant, il ne filmait plus que le ciel bleu.

Le passage ne durait que quelques secondes, pourtant, le patron en resta bouche bée : _cette_ jeune fille, avec un dragonnier - car oui, il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour reconnaître avec son bras et son œil « dragon » -. Le patron en déduisit aussi que, si Trior n'avait pas récupéré son badge depuis tout ce temps, c'était parce qu'il ne l'avait pas pu et qu'il était donc en hors d'état.

Il aurait pu avoir toutes les occasions pour s'énerver : une troupe d'anges en hors d'état, un dragonnier dans les parages...

Mais avant tout, il sourit : il _l_ 'avait enfin retrouvée.

Basil ne s'attendit sûrement pas à cette réaction de son patron car quand il remarqua le rictus, il le regarda curieusement.

\- Maître... vous allez bien ?

Le patron reprit son air sérieux, tout en gardant sa pointe de bonne humeur - flippant à voir si on était pas habitué à l'observer -.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il. Je veux que tu envoies un groupe d'anges qui se rendront à cet endroit-là. Je veux que vous les retrouviez.

Le patron se retourna pour voir les initiales de son entreprise, construites sur la façade de l'architecture : **C**. **E**. **D**. **E**. **F** pour « **C** entre d' **E** nquête, de **D** élit, d' **E** ffraction et de **F** orfait ».

Iemitsu Sawada soupira. Ce coup-là, il ne laissera pas sa propre fille filer entre ses doigts.

* * *

Reborn et Tsuna restèrent dans le mini-hôtel jusqu'à l'après-midi pour bien se reposer, car à partir de leur départ, ils allaient faire quasiment que de la marche. Et ça risquait d'être long. Très long.

L'homme au fédora regarda une dernière fois sa chambre louée pour vérifier s'il n'avait rien oublié ; il ne remarqua rien. Alors il descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre les autres, mais il ne vit personne. Il alla dehors et le Dragonnier surprit l'ange fouillait quelque-chose dans son sac. Jérôme l'observait à ses côtés. Après une minute de silence et de recherche, Tsuna brandit fièrement l'objet qu'elle convoitait : une simple flûte de Pan.

Reborn les rejoignit, perplexe.

\- Elle compte faire quoi avec... ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Eh ben..., commença le barman maintenant lui aussi sceptique, elle a dit qu'elle pourrait me rendre un dernier service. Mais là, j'avoue ne pas voir lequel...

\- Il faut juste que je me souvienne de la mélodie, murmura Tsuna en ignorant les commentaires des hommes. Ah oui ! Je m'en rappelle !

Sur ce, elle se leva et alla près des arbres morts, où la présence des cendres se sentait encore. Reborn comprit à cet instant qu'elle avait dans ses mains une flûte magique.

L'ange porta l'instrument à ses lèvres et commença à souffler dedans. La flûte prit une teinte orangée, et une mélodie douce à l'oreille retentit dans le village. Le son semblait atteindre les entrailles de la terre, et comme par magie - même si s'en était réellement -, de nouvelles pousses sortirent du sol. Même, plus la musique s'intensifiait et plus les plantes continuaient de grandir à grande vitesse. Enfin, quand la musique s'arrêta, les fleurs s'épanouirent sur les branches. Les arbres retrouvèrent leur beauté d'antan et même, ils étaient devenus plus majestueux que les précédents.

Jérôme en resta paralysé de stupeur. Reborn siffla d'admiration, tout en entendant le dragon s'exclamer dans sa tête. Tsuna, elle, se posa à terre et reprit son souffle, car jouer de cette flûte utilisait en réalité l'énergie de l'utilisatrice. Très haut dans le ciel, un point lumineux, comme un oiseau gigantesque recouvert d'écailles dorés, tourna autour de l'établissement.

\- Bien _joué, Tsuna-chan_ , pensa Irugorn à l'ange.

\- Ouais, c'est pas mal, admit Reborn en se rapprochant de la fille.

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire, quoiqu'un peu fatigué.

\- Merci, dit-elle.

\- Non, contredit le gérant, c'est à moi de vous remercier. Je... je ne sais pas comment vous remercier...

\- Ce n'est rien, vraiment, affirma-t-elle.

Cependant, elle semblait essoufflée, tellement qu'elle serait bien restée assise si le Dragonnier ne l'avait pas aider à se relever.

Jérôme les rejoignit après.

\- Mais enfin... comment as-tu fait pour faire pousser ces plantes ? demanda le gérant.

\- C'est... comment on dit déjà ? Ah oui : une flûte sylvestre.

\- Une flûte sylvestre ? répéta l'homme au fédora. Ça ne se vend pas, ça. Sans indiscrétion, mais comment t'as fait pour en avoir ? On dit que seuls les satyres en possèdent un.

\- C'est vrai, admit-elle. Mais j'ai un ami satyre qui me l'a offerte pour mon anniversaire.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux exceptionnels, lâcha Jérôme. Je suis content de vous avoir au moins connus.

Le compliment fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles Tsuna et fit sourire Reborn.

C'était maintenant l'heure de partir. Tsuna avait remit sa cape violette, qui fit disparaître ses ailes. Jérôme les regardait s'éloigner, tout en les saluant de la main. Tsuna se retourna toutes les secondes en lui promettant de revenir après la guerre.

Reborn n'en fit pas de même. Il ne se sentait pas de mentir, de blesser une nouvelle fois quelqu'un par une promesse.

\- Mais _après tout, elle, elle en serait bien capable_ , pensa-t-il pour lui-même : _elle a une paire de moufles qui se transforment en gants absorbeurs de flammes de dernière volonté, et une flûte magique qui fait renaître des plantes. Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'elle s'en sorte en un seul morceau au cours du périple..._

\- T'as _pas à t'inquiéter, Chibi, toi aussi, tu survivras._

Reborn ne souleva pas le fait que le dragon venait de lire dans son esprit une fois de plus, mais il espéra du fond du cœur qu'il pourra vivre une vie normale.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent du mini-hôtel, le Dragonnier entendit un « crac » sous sa chaussure. Il observa ce qu'il se venait d'écraser et vit le badge de l'ange aux ailes noirs qui venait d'être brisé. Il se rendit compte qu'ils allaient partir sans donner de punitions à ces anges !

Il s'arrêta net, suivi de l'ange.

\- En fait, Tsuna, débuta le Dragonnier, par rapport aux anges...

\- Oh, avec Jérôme, on a décidé de les libérer.

…

Quoi ?

\- Comment ça ? voulu savoir Reborn.

\- Ben, on a pris leurs armes et on les a laissés partir. Vu comment ils étaient un peu saouls, ils n'ont pas dû aller très loin non plus !

Tsuna était toute joyeuse, avec son sourire qui reflétait son humeur.

S'en n'était pas de même pour le Dragonnier.

On leur a confisqué leurs armes ? Ils pouvaient très bien en trouver d'autres ! Ils étaient en ce moment ivres ? Ils attendraient une heure et « hop ! » c'est parti pour la chasse aux dragonniers ! L'homme au fédora ne se sentait vraiment pas rassuré. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, il ne voyait pas vraiment quoi faire pour arranger les choses immédiatement. Il fallait plus que prier pour qu'ils ne viendront pas leur ennuyer...

Mais le regard du Dragonnier retomba sur le blason des anges. En y faisant attention, des cordes électriques sortaient du badges, et de l'électricité statique visible se baladait de fil en fil. Reborn le ramassa pour l'examiner.

\- Une caméra, en déduit-il. Très performant. Dis-moi, Tsuna, tu sais alors qui est leur boss ?

L'ange prit un air triste ou colérique, l'homme n'en aurait su dire.

\- C'est mon père, finit-elle par répondre.

Le Dragonnier comprit l'expression : c'était du dégoût.

\- Il contrôle le « C.E.D.E.F », poursuivit-elle, une espèce de police des anges. Et il a... beaucoup de haine envers les dragonniers.

\- Comme la plupart des anges, fit remarquer le Dragonnier.

\- Mais plus que la normale. Ces parents sont morts à cause d'un dragon. Il était seul à la maison alors que ses parents étaient au parc et...

Elle n'eut pas besoin de raconter la fin. Reborn préféra ne pas la forcer pour lui faire raconter quelque-chose de désagréable.

\- Je comprends, déclara-t-il simplement. Pourtant, toi, tu es pas en colère après les dragons ? Je veux dire, c'étaient tes grands-parents...

\- Ils sont morts quand mon père avait dix ans.

\- Tu ne les as donc pas connus.

Tsuna hocha de la tête. Son visage était indescriptible. L'homme au fédora se sentit mal et eut du mal à trouver quelque-chose de réconfortant à tout ça. Ou même, de changer de sujet.

Il remarqua qu'ils ne marchaient plus depuis la découverte du badge. Reborn invita sa coéquipière d'avancer avec lui.

Au bout d'un long moment, il trouva enfin un nouvel sujet de discussion.

\- En fait, où ça se trouve, HeavenGard ? questionna le Dragonnier.

\- HeavenGard ? répéta l'ange. Oh, concrètement, on n'est pas loin du tout.

\- Hein ? Pas loin du tout ?

Tsuna acquiesça de la tête. Jusqu'à tout à l'heure, c'était enfin son premier véritable sourire.

\- Eh ben... Il est au-dessus de nos têtes !

* * *

 **Hey ! J'espère que la lecture s'est bien passée ~.**

 **Bon, pour la FAQ, ça ne commencera pas ce chapitre-là - comme vous aurez pu en douter -, mais débutera quand j'aurai des questions de votre part ^^.**

 **Je remercie Nephlim-Diafire5 pour le favori et le commentaire ^^.**

 **Donc je vous dis à la semaine prochaine - normalement - ciao ciao !**


	4. Frocchio

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

\- Quoi ? HeavenGard serait... au-dessus de nous ? demanda Reborn, hébété. Mais comment ça se fait que ça vole ? Parce que je crois pas que ce soit des nuages, si ?

\- Non ! C'est de la terre comme ici, sauf que la notre est remplie de molécules d'hélium, répondit Tsuna. On a donc décidé de mettre des chaînes, invisibles bien entendu, pour la retenir.

\- De l'hélium ? Jamais entendu parler de terre d'hélium...

\- Ben... si j'ai bien compris, il y a des espèces de mini-poches fermées dans tout le sol, et les poches sont remplies...

\- d'hélium.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils marchaient maintenant, la tête dans les étoiles. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une forêt dense et charnue, où la lumière se faisait d'autant plus rare. Le Dragonnier regardait toujours le ciel, essayant de trouver la moindre faille pour voir la terre des anges. Pourtant, il ne vit que le bleu foncée de l'espace, avec la lune et des nuages en plus d'un point doré lumineux qui les suivait depuis le début de la marche.

\- _Irugorn, t'as déjà remarqué un truc dans le ciel ?_ pensa l'homme au fédora.

\- _Absolument pas_ , répondit le dragon. _Je te ferai rappeler que c'était ta première théorie et qu'on a volé vingt-quatre heures NON STOP pour ne rien trouver. Ça doit être sûrement à cause..._

\- _de l'anti-radar_ , compléta l'homme.

Cela était logique, après tout. Cependant, quelle technologie avancée pouvait rendre invisible une terre énorme et faire effacer la présence d'un peuple entier ? Un mystère de plus à résoudre.

Reborn observa l'ange ; elle fixait un point invisible au-dessus elle, peut-être parce qu'elle était en train de rêvasser, la tête dans les nuages. Le peu de vent d'en face soulevait doucement la cape qui révéla un bout de ses ailes blanches. L'air écartait quelques mèches collées à ses joues et révélait son visage de profil. Le Dragonnier resta dans la contemplation quelques instants.

Soudainement, Tsuna se ramassa et tomba à terre à cause d'une branche d'arbre mort en plein milieu de son chemin. Reborn se mit à toussoter de gêne, avant de s'accroupir pour se rapprocher de la jeune fille embarrassée.

\- T'étais pas maladroite comme ça durant le combat, hier, remarqua l'homme.

\- Mais ! allait protester l'ange. C'est quand je passe en « mode dernière volonté » que je ne commets pas de « maladresse ».

\- « Mode dernière volonté » ?

\- Oui, quand un Élu invoque une flamme de dernière volonté, il passe en mode... dernière volonté. Ça ne te fait pas ça pour toi aussi, alors que tu arrives à utiliser la flamme ?

\- Je ne suis pas un Élu.

Tsuna acquiesça de la tête. Elle se releva péniblement, mais la fatigue l'a prise et elle s'écroula sur Reborn. Le Dragonnier remit son chapeau correctement après que l'ange se soit levée et se soit excusée environ quatorze fois - si si, il a compté, et il sentait que ce n'était pas le meilleur score de la jeune fille -.

Bon, je pense qu'on va trouver un petit coin tranquille pour dormir, d'accord ?

Une fois de plus, Tsuna accepta sans dire un mot, avant de se remettre à s'excuser. Ce coup-là, Reborn s'arrêta de compter à cinquante.

Il se demandait si tous les anges s'excusaient tout le temps à chaque fois. Mais il espéra que ce n'était qu'elle parce que sinon, il savait ce qu'avait entretenu la colère les dragonniers contre les anges.

Ils trouvèrent une grande plaine cinq minutes plus tard. Il y avait un petit ruisseau tout près, et on entendait son glougloutement. Il y avait tellement de place que le dragon piqua net au sol, puis s'installa tranquillement pour s'allonger et dormir. De suite arrivée, Tsuna s'écroula par terre, épuisée, avant de s'endormir quasiment de suite. Reborn soupira d'exaspération avant de s'allonger à son tour. Cependant, il ne trouva pas le sommeil aussi facilement que son amie l'ange, car il n'avait pas l'habitude de se coucher si tôt. En déduisant avec les étoiles présentes dans le ciel, l'homme en déduisait que ça devait tourner autour des vingt heures. Lui, il marchait jusqu'à vingt-trois, peut-être même minuit. Ça lui semblait alors un peu tôt. Il aurait bien voulu se promener dans les parages sans trop s'éloigner, mais il se sentait assez responsable pour ne pas laisser Tsuna seule ici, sans défense - il entendait sa légère respiration, signe qu'elle dormait profondément -.

Il essaya de sentir la conscience d'Iru. Inaccessible. Comme si on plongeait dans un gouffre sans fond. En plus que ce n'était pas agréable à la personne, ça réveillait la personne « victime ». Reborn préféra alors ne pas gêner un dragon en manque de sommeil - il avait appris à ses dépends ce qu'il arrivait -.

Il se força alors à s'endormir. Mais généralement, quand il faisait ça, il dormait mal et il faisait même des cauchemars.

Ce coup-là ne fit pas l'exception.

...

Comme tout cauchemar, le début était la moins pire et la plus passable. Là, il se retrouvait en petit garçon, quand il se trouvait encore dans l'établissement de Flader.

Il était encore dans son coin, seul, assis sur le grand banc de l'école, quand un drôle de duo connu du petit garçon débarqua.

La petite fille avait les cheveux bleus sombres courts, et possédait des yeux rouges. Reborn se rappelait comment elle était : rageuse, gueularde et bagarreuse avec tout le monde pendant ses temps perdues, mais avant tout, elle était rageuse, gueularde et bagarreuse envers ses amis, dont Reborn en faisait les heureux membres.

À côté d'elle, il y avait le petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus. Il était toujours souriant, et quand la jeune fille le frappait violemment, il acceptait de se laisser faire avec une drôle de joie. En fait, Reborn avait remarqué depuis longtemps que ces deux-là avaient un faible pour l'autre, mais qu'ils n'étaient pas foutus de se l'avouer.

\- Tu viens ? demanda drôlement gentiment la fille.

\- On va allez s'amuser ! rajouta le garçon blond. Tu nous rejoins, n'est-ce pas, kora ?

Reborn souriait joyeusement. Sans arrière pensée, il sauta de son banc pour les rejoindre.

Une fois les pieds au sol, il commença à voir le monde en rouge. Le sol commença à se dérober sous ses pieds. Il vit le garçon et la fille le regardaient sans agir ; même, ils affichèrent un sourire de psychopathe exagéré, qui allait jusqu'au oreilles - au sens propre -. De leur corps, des plaies se créèrent comme des fleurs qui écloraient, et le sang en coulait abondamment. Reborn en eut des frissons d'horreur. Ils ne ressemblaient plus à rien, finalement.

\- **N'est-ce pas ?**

À la dernière syllabe prononcée, le garçon tomba dans un abîme sans fin. Durant sa chute en enfer, Reborn vit des images de son passé, tout en ayant l'impression de brûler et de respirer des flammes.

Cette maison qui brûlait...

Cette attaque qui changea pour toujours sa vie...

Cette blessure qui lui faisait encore mal, et lui fera pour toujours mal...

Soudain, il crut s'arrêter de tomber ; il restait en vol stationnaire. Une petite pointe de lumière éclaira le tunnel sombre de sa vie. Une voix douce se remplit dans la tête, et qui l'appelait.

\- Tsuna ? Reconnut-t-il finalement.

D'un seul coup, il arrêta d'avoir cet sensation de brûler.

...

\- Reborn ? Ça va ?

L'homme crut s'étouffer. De l'eau avait rentré par inadvertance dans son nez.

De l'eau ?

Le Dragonnier regarda autour de lui. Tsuna lui tenait fermement sa main, et Irugorn l'observait, la bouche pleine - d'eau, espéra Reborn -.

- _T'a_ s _fait un cauchemar, Chibi ?_ questionna le dragon avec une pointe de sarcasme.

\- _Ouais_ , affirma froidement le Dragonnier.

Le ton de sa pensée calma de suite le dragon. Par inadvertance, l'homme avait envoyé son rêve par mental. Par réaction, Irugorn avala bruyamment toute l'eau de sa gueule.

Il essaya de reprendre son calme, mais les images de son cauchemar lui revenait à chaque fois. Ce qu'il pouvait être pathétique !

Reborn voulut bouger, mais sa main fut bloquée par la main de l'ange. L'homme la retira immédiatement, étonnement gêné. Il observa autour de lui, ignorant le regard déçu de l'ange suite à son mouvement fortuit. Au final, il se retourna vers elle.

\- Bon, il y a quelque-chose à manger ? Parce que j'ai faim.

\- _Moi aussi_ , se plaignit le dragon.

En synchronisation, leur ventre grondèrent.

Le repas se fit silencieusement. Reborn se prépara deux sandwiches simples, alors que Tsuna engloutit ses barres au chocolat. Quant à Irugorn partit chasser du gibier et revint glorieux avec deux cerfs. La jeune fille détourna du regard de dégoût. Reborn, lui, s'était habitué à voir le spectacle macabre du matin.

La plupart du temps, il regardait ce qui se passait dans les branches : des écureuils qui se pourchassaient, des oiseaux qui rapportaient à ses petits de quoi manger, ou les papillons qui volaient autour d'eux - un s'est même posé sur la jambe de l'homme pour piquer un bout de mie de pain -. Cependant, Le Dragonnier riait sous cape en constatant de la vitesse que la jeune fille avait pour finir son repas.

Au bout d'un moment, quand il entama son premier sandwich, Tsuna l'interpella. Elle semblait hésiter à mort.

\- Euh... en fait, tu... veux me parler, de ton rêve ?

Bon sang ! Dire qu'il l'avait enfin oublié ! En se rappelant, le sandwich eut un tout autre goût des plus désagréable.

Peut-être aurait-il pu lui répondre de manière directe et brutale en disant que ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais le bégaiement de Tsuna montrait que ce n'était pas aisé d'en parler entre eux. Cela ravisa le ton de Reborn.

Il commença à entamer son second sandwich.

\- Oh, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve, rien de plus, avoua-t-il entre deux bouchées. Ça t'arrive bien à toi aussi d'en faire quelques fois, non ?

Contre toute attente, Tsuna nia de la tête.

\- Non, je n'en fait jamais, répondit-elle. Ou alors, j'étais trop jeune pour que j'en puisse m'en souvenir.

\- Sérieux ?

Le Dragonnier bouda intérieurement - super, c'était le seul de la bande à faire des cauchemars comme des gamins ! les dragons ne rêvaient pas, la nuit -. Ce fut au tour de l'ange de rigoler doucement en voyant l'homme au fédora gobait son sandwich d'une traite, légèrement vexé.

La jeune fille perdit soudainement son sourire.

\- J'en ai assez vécu en vrai pour ne pas en rêver, en plus de ça, compléta-t-elle.

Reborn avala difficilement sa part. Il regarda perplexe sa coéquipière, mais sentant qu'elle avouerait autant que lui - c'est-à-dire, rien du tout -, il laissa tomber la partie.

Après le petit-déjeuner, ils se préparèrent chacun de leur côté - le Dragonnier dut se faire une toilette à cause de l'eau d'Irugorn -, puis ils rangèrent leur bagage et repartirent d'un pas léger.

Reborn se plaça au côté de la jeune fille et déplia une grande carte. Le plan représentait un espèce de grand trapèze qui se dirigeait vers la gauche qui s'appelait Ancester - c'était le continent sur lequel ils se trouvaient en ce moment - en hommage à leurs ancêtres qui avaient découvert les terres. Avec ça il y avait des petits ronds tout autour qui représentaient les îles. C'était facile à remarquer que la carte était faite à la main, mais était tout de même très bien réalisée. Tsuna fixa l'homme au fédora, admirative.

\- C'est toi qui a fait la carte ?

Il acquiesça de la tête pour réponse.

\- J'ai déjà fait toute cette partie-là.

Il la montra du doigt. Les zones en questions étaient hachurées d'un léger coup de crayon. En ce moment, ils étaient au sud de la grande terre, quoi que plus légèrement à l'est que le méridien tracé en bleu.

\- En fait, reprit-il, je voulais savoir où ça se trouvait, HeavenGard.

\- C'est géant ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je dirai... de partout. Cependant, la seule entrée pour y aller, c'est ici.

Elle pointa de l'index un endroit au nord-ouest de la carte, sur une île éloignée des côtes, une des seules que Reborn n'avait pas pensé à visiter.

Sur Ancester, à la droite de l'entrée de Heavengard, se trouvait un gros point rouge qui se démarquait des petits points noirs, symbolisant chacun un village. Au-dessus du point rouge devrait se trouver le nom de la ville, mais l'ange ne sut pas lire – car elle n'arrivait pas à lire autre que le japonais -. Reborn remarqua sa perplexité.

\- C'est mon village natal : Arford , expliqua-t-il. C'est là qu'habitent principalement les dragonniers.

\- « Principalement » ?

\- Il y en a certains qui habitent à Flader ; c'est juste à côté, mais ça ressemble plus à un bidonville. Les deux villes forment l'espace le plus protégé pour les dragonniers. Et puis, d'autres ont préféré partir chez les humains pour mener une vie plus... normale, selon leurs dires.

Tsuna hocha de la tête.

\- D'abord, on va aller à Frocchio, reprit Reborn, c'est le village le plus proche, et on va peut-être pouvoir chercher des informations, tout en dormant dans un vrai lit, d'accord ?

L'ange acquiesça de nouveau, sans émettre un son. Ou même avoir réellement entendu la question. Elle réfléchissait toujours à ce qu'il avait dit, il y avait un instant.

 _Une vie normale_...

...

Le reste du voyage se fit silencieusement. La jeune fille n'était pas disponible à parler ; elle était dans ses souvenirs. L'homme au fédora n'était pas de nature non plus à bavarder tout le temps, et ce parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il reçut de temps en temps des images mentales du dragon qui volait au-dessus des nuages en compagnie d'oiseaux effrayés qui changeaient instantanément de chemin, ce qui le fit sourire pour rien en apparence.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à Frocchio. Un petit panneau en bois gravé du nom du village se trouvait à l'entrée. Ils le dépassèrent en un pas.

Des petits bâtiments, des habitats pensait Tsuna, se dispersaient dans la limite et l'intérieur du village, sans sens logique apparente - et réel, après coup -. La plupart étaient tout de même plus grands que ceux du village précédent. Cependant, l'architecture paraissait plus vieille et travaillée. Les maisons créaient de multiples rues, et les pierres taillées offraient un sol pavé magnifique. L'ange remarqua la présence presque omniprésente de plaques d'égouts.

Sur le côté, des marchands invitaient chaque passant avec leurs stands et leurs magouilles des plus étranges. Reborn n'eut pas de mal à trouver une carte détaillée de la ville. Au prix le plus bas, ça, ce fut autre chose.

Toutes les ruelles se ramenaient au centre, sur la grande place. L'homme au fédora décida qu'ils iront là-bas pour commencer leur recherche. Il tira par la peau du cou Tsuna, attirée comme une mouche aux diverses marchandises proposées.

Une fois arrivée, ils trouvèrent dans tous les coins des marchés fleurissants et en croissance. Au milieu se trônait une cathédrale médiévale imposante par sa taille et son architecture. Tour autour les gens allaient de x endroit à un autre, de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite. L'ange a perdu de vue à deux reprises le Dragonnier qui se fendait parfaitement dans la foule. Elle le suivit difficilement là-dedans, et quand elle le rejoignit enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un des plus grands bâtiments de la place. Il était collé à un plus petit que lui mais les murs sont tous les deux crépis jaune sale. Reborn invita Tsuna à rentrer dedans avec lui.

La pièce était sombre et humide. Les murs étaient abîmés et salis par les clients. Des planches de bois sciées proprement composaient le sol. Quelques morceaux de verres y traînaient dessus. Des gens installés aux tables proposées aux clients riaient fort et joyeusement, mais la tête de certains ivrognes effrayèrent l'ange qui se cacha dans l'ombre de l'homme au fédora. Celui-ci alla d'un pas décidé au comptoir. Tsuna remarqua qu'au coin à gauche se trouvaient des marches d'escaliers, éclairée par la faible lueur des chandelles.

Tsuna se concentrait tellement sur l'escalier qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que Reborn s'était retourné vers elle. Il fut à la limite de l'ensuquer sans le faire exprès. Silencieusement, il intima à la jeune fille de le suivre pour dehors - de toute façon, s'il avait parlé, la fille n'aurait pas pigé un mot, tellement le niveau sonore de l'antre était élevé -. Tsuna ne fut pas contre la proposition.

Dehors, les oreilles de l'ange tintèrent avant de réentendre normalement. Le Dragonnier attendit quelques secondes lui aussi avant de prendre la parole.

\- Bon, là, c'est l'hôtel de la ville, expliqua-t-il. Je te donne quartier libre jusqu'à sept heures. Ensuite, rendez-vous ici, compris ?

Tsuna hocha joyeusement la tête. Reborn lui passa le double de la clé de la chambre puis partit. L'ange rangea l'objet dans son sac en bandoulière puis suivit l'homme au fédora de près.

Ça faisait cinq minutes que Tsuna et Reborn marchaient entre les passants.

\- Tu sais, t'es pas obligée de me suivre, non plus, commenta le Dragonnier peut-être légèrement agacé. T'as quartier libre, quoi...

\- Je sais, confirma-t-elle. Et comme tu l'as dit, je vais où je veux.

Il n'ajouta rien. Il était déjà assez désespéré dans son for antérieur qu'il pensait que ça ne valait pas le coup de l'engueuler en plein rue. Elle avait raison, après tout.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda finalement l'ange.

\- À la librairie.

Il regarda par dessus son épaule la réaction de Tsuna. La réponse ne semblait pas la satisfaire. Il soupira.

\- C'est pour mieux apprendre le japonais.

- _Ça la foutrait mal s'il débarquait à HeavenGard sans savoir parler la langue du pays, non ?_ , pensa Irugorn.

\- Tiens, c'est vrai ça... il faudrait que j'apprenne aussi la langue de chez vous ! remarqua Tsuna. En fait, c'est quoi, déjà ?

\- L'italien.

\- Ah oui. C'est vrai.

Pour résumer la situation : en ce moment, ils se communiquaient avec la langue des humains la plus mondialisée, le français. Chez les anges, leur langue c'était le japonais, et chez les dragonniers c'était l'italien. Leur langue avaient ensuite évolué chez les humains et depuis, ceux-ci les connaissaient aussi.

\- Tu sais le parler ? questionna Reborn.

Elle acquiesça de la tête, timide. En réalité, elle ne savait plus trop... Le Dragonnier a du sentir son hésitation car il se retourna vers elle.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Tu sais dire des phrases ?

\- Euh, j'ai oublié... avoua-t-elle.

\- Ou des bouts ? Des trucs ?

\- Euh... pas sûre.

\- Dis-moi, ça veut dire quoi, « ciao » ?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Au revoir ?

Reborn la dévisagea, suspect.

\- C'est pas la traduction première, dit-il. Chez nous, c'est « salut » ou « bonjour ».

\- Aaaah... d'accord. Je vais tenter de me souvenir.

\- Je crois que tu as bien besoin de me suivre pour trouver un livre sur l'italien, déclara-t-il.

Le Dragonnier fit signe à l'ange d'accélérer le pas. Tsuna ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais elle suivit ensuite Reborn le cœur léger et le sourire au lèvres.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la librairie. Elle se trouvait totalement à l'opposé de la place, bien reculée de tout. De l'extérieur, elle semblait propre. Ce fut le cas à l'intérieur aussi. C'était un grand espace, où en face de l'entrée il y avait des rangées de livres par milliers, à droite des fauteuils-coussins verts collés au mur et à gauche le libraire. Il possédait une blouse blanche de médecin et des lunettes rondes qui cachaient ses yeux à cause du reflet du soleil couchant. Tsuna eut un petit frisson lorsqu'il marcha vers eux d'un pas nonchalant, puis s'arrêta enfin.

\- Bonjour, dit-il. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

\- Non merci, répondit Reborn au tact au tac.

Le libraire hocha de la tête sans avoir l'air offensé - peut-être avait-il l'habitude de se faire remballer comme ça ? - puis repartit bouquiner sur sa table. Après un certain temps, Tsuna le trouva simple et sûrement gentil. Seulement, il était introverti et cela créait une espèce de... barrière ? Non, en fait, l'ange n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'elle avait ressenti à cet instant, de quoi penser de l'homme.

Le Dragonnier avait l'air de s'en moquer puisqu'il partit directement aux étagères une fois le libraire écarté. Tsuna le rattrapa quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés.

Les étagères faisaient la taille de Reborn - c'est-à-dire très grand pour Tsuna -. L'homme au fédora feuilleta quelques ouvrages avant de se diriger plus à droite et de recommencer. L'ange ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Son regard fit relever la tête du Dragonnier.

\- Tu cherches pas ? Il faut qu'on trouve des livres de langue, si t'as déjà oublié.

Cela fit tilt dans la tête de la jeune fille qui commença à son tour la recherche. Elle tomba sur un livre, lut son résumé puis commença à le lire sur place, et quand elle se rappela qu'elle devait trouver un livre de langue et non de romance, et remit le bouquin à sa place pour recommencer avec un autre. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle tourna la tête vers le Dragonnier.

\- T'as trouvé quelque-chose, Reborn ?

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas Reborn.

Cependant, elle ne s'inquiéta pas sur le coup. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'étagère d'à côté, et trouva enfin un livre de conjugaison italienne écrit en japonais. Elle se demanda si l'homme se trouvait dans le tas de fauteuil-coussin, mais elle vit tellement de gens qu'elle n'arriva même plus à distinguer les visages parmi les autres. Elle s'installa parmi eux et commença sa nouvelle lecture des plus... passionnantes.

Six heures cinquante. Elle rangea le livre là où elle l'avait trouvé, puis regarda vers les poufs. Plus personne. Peut-être était-il parti plus tôt ? En tout cas, elle décida de ne pas être en retard pour le rendez-vous et s'en alla, étrangement fatiguée. Elle fit même un signe d'au revoir au libraire, qui le lui rendit en souriant. Elle se balada alors dans les rues désertes. Les commerçants étaient partis chez eux sûrement. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer à l'hôtel.

Sept heures cinq. Toujours personne. Ça faisait dix minutes que l'ange patientait devant l'entrée, de plus en plus stressée. Ça l'étonnerait que le Dragonnier n'ait pas prit de montre sur lui. Et encore moins qu'il ne soit pas ponctuel - elle se l'imaginait ainsi -. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

Reborn avait disparu.

* * *

 **Tadam ! Le chapitre 04 enfin publié ^^. J'espère que, comme d'habitude, ça vous a plu et à la prochaine ~**


	5. Disparu

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Tsuna décida d'aller directement dans sa chambre sans passer par le repas, maussade ; elle n'avait aucune appétit. Elle monta les escaliers, et accéda au second étage, celui des chambres - le premier étage abritait les douches -. Elle sortit la clé de son sac le porte-clé indiquait la chambre cinquante. L'ange ouvrit la bonne porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Celle-ci se composait de deux lits séparés avec un bureau et une armoire pour ranger ses affaires. Tsuna s'assit sur le lit de gauche et s'allongea, l'esprit songeur. Que s'était-il passé ? Où était-il en ce moment même ? Allait-il bien ? Ou même, était-il en danger de mort ?

Pendant ses questionnements sans réponse, une voix grave commença à résonner dans sa tête, de plus en plus forte.

\- Ohé, _Tsu-chan, tu réponds à la fin ?_

\- Irugorn ?

Elle se rappela du dragon de Reborn. Mais peut-être que comme il était lié avec le Dragonnier, il saurait où il se trouvait !

\- I-Irugorn-san ! Est-ce que-

\- _T'as_ _pas besoin de gueuler : tu peux juste penser._

\- _Ah oui, c'est vrai_ , s'excusa l'ange. _Alors, est-ce que..._

 _\- Non, je ne sais pas où est Reborn. Je pensais qu'on te contactant, j'aurais la réponse, mais ce n'est pas le cas._

L'excitation de la jeune fille retomba d'un seul coup. Son dernier espoir n'avait pas lui-même une idée...

\- Vous... _vous ne savez pas s'il est au moins encore vivant ?_ demanda désespérément Tsuna.

\- … _je ressens légèrement qu'il est en vie. Mais j'arrive pas à le contacter, et si j'y arrive pas, c'est que la principale cause est la mort. Après, lorsqu'on s'éloigne de quelques kilomètres l'un de l'autre, on arrive à moins bien se communiquer ; c'est normal. Mais là... c'est assez étrange, comme sensation. Comme si nos liens s'étaient rompus sans l'être réellement. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Et à lui aussi, par déduction._

 _\- Je... je suis désolée. Si j'avais fait plus attention, il n'aurait pas..._

 _\- C'est pas ta faute, Tsu-chan. On va le retrouver : on va commencer notre toute première enquête ! Il aura de quoi à être jaloux, le Chibi..._

Tsuna sourit faiblement au ton sarcastique qu'a employé le dragon. Cependant, l'éventualité de la mort du Dragonnier était impossible pour elle...

Non, juste impensable. Mais pas impossible, bien qu'Irugorn se rangeait plutôt de l'avis que ce n'était qu'une simple disparition. Elle devait en faire de même et d'espérer que le meilleur.

 _\- Bon, commençons par le commencement_ , reprit Iru _: quand est-ce que tu l'as vu la dernière fois ?_

\- À... _à la librairie_ , bégaya la jeune fille.

 _\- Bon, alors, il faut que tu fasses tes recherches à la librairie._

 _\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?_

 _\- Ben oui, maintenant. Chaque seconde peut compter dans une enquête, gamine._

 _\- Mais... c'est pas fermé, à cette heure ?_

 _\- Ça, t'as l'air d'en pas savoir grand chose, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, puisque t'as pas l'air d'avoir l'esprit pour dormir, va vérifier si c'est encore ouvert._

 _\- Et si c'est fermé ?_

 _\- Tu démontes la porte._

Quelle chouette perspective ! L'ange espéra du fond du cœur que s'était encore ouvert. Et qu'elle trouvera bien des indices là-bas.

 _\- Bon, j'y vais, alors_ , décida-t-elle.

 _\- Bien. Et ne te fais pas kidnapper par n'importe quel monstre : ça me dérangerait de faire sauter un village pour rien._

Bizarrement, Tsuna n'entendit pas de ton ironique là-dedans.

L'ange sortit rapidement de l'hôtel, sous les regards curieux des buveurs - étrange une fille qui sort comme ça en pleine nuit...-. À l'entrée, elle prit le premier virage à droite et parcourut les ruelles sombres. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud dehors, et de drôles d'odeurs flottaient dans l'air - un espèce de mélange de viande cramé et de cendres -. Elle ne fit pas attention et se concentra sur son chemin et la présence de son sac en bandoulière, toujours sur elle. Sous la lumière d'une des lampadaires, elle regarda en détail une des nombreuses plaques de la ville : il y avait un gros cercle gravé, et à l'intérieur un trait à l'horizontal avec deux petits triangles à chaque extrémité.

Durant sa contemplation, l'intuition de Tsuna la rappela à l'ordre ; il y avait comme des yeux qui la scrutaient. Elle se redressa et continua son parcours dans la pénombre avec un frisson dans le dos. Alors qu'elle aurait été capable de sentir la présence des êtres, la plaque d'égout qu'elle avait fixée sauta et vola dans le ciel avant d'atterrir dans un bruit brut et assourdissant. Les « choses » disparurent. Tsuna se retourna vers le personnage qui venait de sortir. Celui-ci le regarda à son tour.

\- Ben tiens ! Si je n'ai pas de la chance, là ! déclara-t-il.

\- Re-Reborn ?! s'exclama l'ange.

En face d'elle, le Dragonnier était dans un piteux état, mais vivant.

...

Après l'interruption de Reborn dans le village, ils remirent correctement la plaque d'égout qu'il avait défoncé pour sortir puis ils repartirent à l'hôtel. Le Dragonnier se hâta de se doucher, puis alla à l'accueil-bar pour reprendre des forces. Même Tsuna l'accompagna, malgré la cacophonie qui pouvait vous faire chopper un mal de tête effroyable. Mais pour Reborn, ce n'était pas les buveurs qui l'embêtaient le plus pendant son repas.

\- Comment ça va ? demanda Tsuna.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ pensa Irugorn.

\- On t'a fait mal ?

 _\- Tu te souviens de quelque-chose ?_

\- On t'a kidnappé ?!

 _\- Pourquoi on a pas pu se communiquer comme d'habitude ?!_

\- OK ! Stop ! craqua l'homme au fédora. Ça suffit les questions à tout bout de champs ! Je vais répondre, promis !

Les pensées et les paroles cessèrent. Les tables d'à côté s'arrêtèrent de parler pour se retourner vers cet étrange duo - ce qui gêna Tsuna -, puis reprirent leur discussion comme avant. Reborn poussa un soupir avant de fixer l'ange. Il baissa d'un ton lorsqu'il parla :

\- Il n'y a pas eu de kidnapping, ni de torture ni quoi que ce soit. Tu sais, c'est très courant les passages secrets dans les bibliothèques, apparemment... bref, en tout cas, pas de blessure grave. Je pense même que ça peut être bien si on y retourne tous les deux plus tard.

\- Mais... il s'est passé quoi ? questionna l'ange.

\- Mais rien, je te dis ! On voyait juste presque que dalle à l'intérieur. Cependant, je pense que ça a un lien avec les... « Élus ».

Il prononça le dernier mot encore plus à voix basse. Tsuna acquiesça en silence. Dans sa tête, elle se souvint des pensées du dragon.

\- Tu penses que tu trouverais le truc qui t'as empêché de communiquer avec Irugorn ?

Le Dragonnier fit mine d'être étonné puis hocha de la tête avant de reprendre son repas. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle savait cela ? Rapidement, il songea que le dragon ait pu lui mettre au courant. Tsuna sourit à la vivacité de l'homme pour manger. Il n'était pas choqué de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Au contraire, il avait un petit rictus au coin des lèvres de son impatiente à tout ça.

Finalement, ils allèrent enfin se coucher. Tsuna se ré-installa dans son lit, légèrement tendue de la présence d'un homme dans sa chambre. Elle observa rapidement le lit voisin ; Reborn s'était appuyé contre le mur et semblait dormir, le bord de son chapeau en feutre recouvrant ses yeux. Tsuna fut rassurée que le sommeil lui vint si facilement malgré ce qui lui était arrivé puis elle sombra à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

...

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ce fut une entre-ouverture de la porte de sa chambre accompagné d'un crissement suraiguë. Tsuna se leva d'un bond, prête à l'attaque, et remarqua que c'était uniquement Reborn qui regardait méchamment la porte avant de reporter son regard sur l'ange. Celui-ci semblait déjà être préparé pour partir, contrairement à elle qui était encore en pyjama avec les cheveux décoiffés.

\- C'est l'heure de te lever, déclara-t-il. Et par la même occasion de manger : t'as plus que quinze minutes avant que ton petit-déjeuner devienne le repas du midi.

Suite à cette déclaration, le cœur de Tsuna s'agita d'une traite et l'ange tomba à la renverse, totalement paniquée. L'homme au fédora rit sous cape. Tsuna regarda avec inquiétude l'heure qu'il était : neuf heures quarante-cinq. Elle fixa Reborn en boudant - il l'avait inquiétée pour rien ! elle qui se levait tellement plus tard, d'habitude... -. Le Dragonnier, lui, sourit à sa boutade avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Tsuna profita de l'absence de l'homme pour se préparer et ensuite le rejoindre.

Au petit-déjeuner, des croissants, des pains au chocolat - ou chocolatines pour certains - et toutes sortes de pâtisseries locales garnissaient chacune des tables. Les serveurs et serveuses, qui habituellement vendaient des verres de vins et choppes de bières, offraient maintenant de simples jus de fruits et des boissons chaudes. Cependant, les ivrognes ne se plaignirent pas de ce changement. Même, les gens semblaient plus calmes que l'après-midi ou le soir.

En silence, Tsuna rogna les bords de son croissant comme un écureuil savourant sa friandise, alors que Reborn but une tasse de café avec deux biscottes. La jeune fille leva ses yeux vers l'homme au fédora.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on va dans ce fameux... endroit ? demanda Tsuna.

\- Hâte d'y aller ? ricana le Dragonnier.

\- Quoi ?! Euh... non. Pas vraiment. Mais j'ai bien appris une chose dans ma vie : il faut mieux affronter au plus tôt les problèmes avant que cela dégénère.

\- … Plutôt bonne mentalité, pour une gamine comme toi.

\- Mais ! se plaignit l'ange. C'est vrai que je suis à peine majeure mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis une enfant !

\- Et c'est à quel âge que vous passez la maturité, chez les anges ? Dix-huit ans ?

\- Non, vingt-et-un an.

Reborn crut bien recracher d'une seule salve la boisson qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Il ne fit qu'avaler difficilement son café. Tsuna ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son étonnement et recommençait à manger.

L'homme regarda sous un autre angle la jeune femme. Elle lui semblait si... gamine. D'autant par son caractère que son apparence ! Bon, pour l'apparence, il fallait avouer une chose qui n'allait pas dans la faveur de l'ange, c'était qu'elle était plutôt petite pour son âge. Mais même en dehors de sa taille, elle faisait toujours adolescente de dix-sept, dix-huit ans : son style vestimentaire, ses grands yeux enfantins... Et du côté de son caractère, elle pouvait se comportait comme un enfant, parfois contre sa volonté : plutôt curieuse, gaffeuse, et elle avait l'air de faire que ce qui lui passait par la tête. Néanmoins, elle pouvait aussi réfléchir, se sentir concernée pour des sujets sensibles comme la guerre, avoir des pensées profondes et même avoir des priorités - preuve de sa maturité -.

Cependant, tout cela ne semblait être que des illuminations car son côté maladroit reprit le dessus et elle vint à se renverser du jus d'orange sur son pantalon. Elle s'excusa - mais à qui ? - puis s'en alla pour se changer. Reborn la regarda, dépité. Finalement, il allait garder en tête que c'était qu'une gamine...

Tsuna revint au rez-de-chaussée quelques minutes plus tard. Elle vérifia que sur sa chaise il n'y avait plus de jus puis s'assit, fatiguée. Elle reprit rapidement son petit-déjeuner avant de s'arrêter de nouveau.

\- Et toi ? T'as quel âge ? questionna-t-elle. Non, attends, laisse-moi deviner...

Elle prit quelques secondes avant de dire son verdict.

\- Trente ans !

\- Perdu, fit seulement Reborn.

\- Euh... vingt-neuf ?

\- Tu te rapproches.

 _\- Hé hé... t'as toujours fait plus vieux que ce que tu es_ , remarqua Irugorn en ricanant dans leur tête.

 _\- La ferme_ , reprocha le Dragonnier.

\- Vingt-sept ans ? tenta Tsuna.

Ça coupa court les pensées des deux hommes. Reborn regarda l'ange avant de acquiescer de la tête. Tsuna sourit de toutes ces dents, joyeuse d'avoir trouvé. Dans la tête de Reborn, elle apparaissait d'autant plus enfantine, à s'amuser pour un rien. Il soupira antérieurement.

Après le repas, les deux partirent de l'hôtel. Reborn déplia la carte de la ville près de Tsuna pour qu'elle puisse voir elle aussi. Les choses sérieuses revinrent.

\- Il va falloir aller dans les égouts ? demanda Tsuna légèrement dégoûtée.

\- Non, pas besoin, rassura l'homme au fédora. Le mieux, c'est de retourner à la librairie, Comme ça, tu pourras voir le passage que j'ai trouvé.

Il rangea sa carte et partit en tête vers la librairie. L'ange le suivit derrière, quelque peu effrayée de ce qu'il allait lui arriver.

Arrivés au magasin, ils rentrèrent tous les deux, sous l'œil attentif du propriétaire. De plus, le libraire ne prit même pas la peine de se lever pour les rejoindre. Pendant un instant, Tsuna crut remarquer que celui-ci était étonné. Dans la tête de l'Élue, si c'était bien lui le coupable de ce qu'il était arrivé à Reborn, elle comprenait bien que le librairie ne paraissait pas tranquille de les voir. Mais ce n'était pas l'heure de la spéculation.

Autour d'eux, il y avait encore plus de monde que hier. Reborn se dirigea vers le dernier étagère qu'il avait touché avant de disparaître. Anxieusement, Tsuna chuchota :

\- T'es sûr qu'on ne risque rien ?

\- Le risque zéro n'existe pas, rassura - pas - Reborn. Mais comme j'y suis déjà allé, je connais une des sorties plausibles.

\- Les égouts, donc... il va falloir qu'on reprenne une douche, une fois qu'on sorte de là-dedans.

Tsuna soupira, mais le Dragonnier sentit qu'elle essayait de se décontracter et se rassurer. Reborn posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Tsuna.

\- T'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer.

L'ange hocha de la tête, maintenant un pour cent de son esprit rassuré. Après Reborn communiqua avec seulement le dragon.

 _\- Bon, toi, tu fais pas sauter le village de suite. Compris ?_

 _\- Ça dépend_ , pensa Iru. _À quelle heure je peux commencer à cramer la ville ?_

 _\- Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas._

Reborn coupa directement la communication. Il espéra avoir eu le dernier mot dans cette conversation. Il pouvait se montrer tellement têtu quand il le voulait, ce dragon !

Lorsque l'homme au fédora actionna la porte invisible - un simple mouvement d'un livre -, Tsuna se saisit de l'autre main du Dragonnier. Soudain, une force l'entraîna en avant et le souffle lui coupa le juron qu'elle allait dire.

Elle se serait ramassée la tête première si Reborn ne l'avait pas retenue. Elle ne vit rien autour d'elle : tout était noir. Un petit frisson de peur parcourut le long de son corps. Malgré tout, elle ne céda pas totalement à la panique ; elle tenait encore dans sa main le poignet de l'homme.

\- T'as pas pensé à prendre de lumière ? demanda Tsuna.

\- Normalement, il y en avait pas besoin, répondit Reborn sceptique.

Avec les dents, Reborn enleva son gant bleu qui recouvrait sa main-patte-de-dragon puis activa sa flamme de dernière volonté ; une flamme jaune doré s'enroula autour du bras de son possesseur. Lorsqu'elle put reprendre sa vue, Tsuna serra sa prise plus fort : quatre murs intacts les enfermaient dans un espace étroit. Ils pouvaient faire chacun trois grands pas dans toutes directions, mais c'était là que les mouvements possibles : le plafond rasait presque le haut du chapeau du Dragonnier. Tsuna regarda le visage de son coéquipier : il semblait sceptique, avec légèrement de l'inquiétude. Une goutte de sueur perlait sur sa tempe. Il observait vivement autour de lui tout en réfléchissant. Tsuna ne voulait pas le couper dans sa réflexion, mais le stress lui fit parler :

\- Il... il y a un problème ?

Reborn regarda l'ange, comme soudainement conscient qu'elle était près de lui. Il mit du temps avant de dire :

\- J'avoue qu'il y a un léger problème : on ne devrait pas être là.

* * *

 **Et voilà, un chapitre de plus ^^. Il est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.**

 **Aujourd'hui, on souhaite un « Buon Compleanno » à Reborn - et un peu en avance à Tsuna aussi ;) -, et rendez-vous au chapitre 06 ! Ciao ciao !**


	6. 2 vs 100

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

\- On ne devrait pas être ici ? répéta Tsuna plus apeurée qu'autre chose. C'est-à-dire ?

L'ange sentit la peur arriver. Et il y avait de quoi : ils étaient enfermés, seuls, sans sortie de secours en vue ! Et franchement, Reborn ne pouvait pas se vanter d'être plus à l'aise qu'elle : même, le fait de ne pas avoir atterri là où il devait l'énervait et l'inquiétait davantage. Il savait juste mieux contrôler ses émotions, c'est tout.

En attendant, le Dragonnier toucha les murs du bout des doigts : la façade était fraîche, presque humide. Des dessins - en encre de chine, peut-être - recouvraient les quatre murs. Cependant, la signification lui échappa. Mais une chose était sûre, il était question d'Élus : des formes étranges d'humanoïdes étaient les plus représentées sur la fresque. La plupart de ces êtres étaient dessinés avec des traits supplémentaires au dos, comme des ailes. Seul un être se trouvait au milieu des autres n'en possédait pas.

Finalement, l'homme au fédora se retourna vers la jeune fille tremblante.

\- Ben... je suis pas arrivé par là. Donc non, on ne devrait pas être ici.

\- Mais comment ça se fait ?! paniqua-t-elle pour de bon. T'as utilisé la même entrée que la dernière fois, non ?!

\- Calme-toi !

Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Tsuna qui la surprit. Celle-ci reprit une respiration plus apaisée.

\- Oui, je suis bien passé par là, la dernière fois, affirma-t-il enfin. Par contre, on ne connaît pas bien la nature du terrain : peut-être que ce sont des illusions...

\- Des illusions ? Avec la flamme de la Brume, non ?

Reborn hocha de la tête.

La flamme de la brume était une des flammes de dernière volonté, celle qui avait la couleur indigo. Chaque flamme de dernière volonté - dont chacune se composait d'une des sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel - possédait une propriété à elle. Et les personnes possédant la Brume pouvait manipuler les illusions à leur guise.

Tsuna tilta sous l'information. Cela signifiait qu'ils connaissaient la nature de ceux qui avaient fait la planque.

\- Mais s'ils possèdent la Brume, ce sont donc...

\- Des Élus aussi, oui, confirma-t-il. Je soupçonne même des anges, sans vouloir t'offenser.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que la communication avec Iru ne marche toujours pas, et que ça ne m'étonnerai pas si ça été volontaire. À part si c'est un coup de bol pour les constructeurs...

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la pièce, Reborn avait tenté à plusieurs reprises s'il pouvait parler avec le dragon, mais les pensées n'arrivèrent jamais à destination. La seule sensation qu'il avait d'Irugorn, c'était une sensation de flamme allumée, signe qu'il était encore en vie.

Tsuna toucha les murs à son tour.

\- On peut pas les détruire ?

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

\- Quoi ?! Et on est resté planté ici pendant des heures ?! Allez, en avant maintenant !

\- T'as hâte de sortir, hein ?

L'homme au fédora ricana en voyant l'ange bouder pour de faux. Tsuna semblait énervée, pourtant, elle était plus impatiente qu'autre chose pour sortir. Reborn s'avança vers un mur puis décrocha un coup de poing avec sa patte de dragon.

La fresque se fissura, puis se brisa. Les morceaux du mur volèrent et les pierres atterrirent lourdement au sol. Comme si de rien n'était, le Dragonnier avança dans les décombres, puis s'arrêta pour attendre Tsuna qui faillit de trébucher dans les pierres. Elle regarda les dégâts, vue de dehors.

\- Tu n'es pas allé de main morte, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Il fallait bien qu'on sorte, non ?

\- Et si ça a déclenché une quelconque alarme ?

\- Alors on a intérêt à se bouger le cul. Bon, maintenant, où est-ce qu'on se trouve ? murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Il alluma encore plus fort sa flamme : ils se trouvaient dans de véritables couloirs. Contrairement à la pièce qui semblait être abandonnée depuis des années, les couloirs, eux, étaient entretenus régulièrement. Des chandeliers étaient séparés de chacun de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie ; en tout cas, Tsuna ne sentit pas la présence d'autres êtres vivants dans les parages.

Alors qu'elle s'avança dans la pénombre à l'aveuglette, Reborn prit discrètement une pierre du mur et la mit dans une des poches intérieurs de sa veste, avant de rejoindre l'ange.

Les couloirs semblaient mener à rien. Ça faisait presque dix minutes qu'ils marchaient sans rien trouver et Reborn commençait à se fatiguer à cause de sa flamme. Tsuna remarqua son état.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle. Tu veux que je prenne le relais ?

\- Non merci, c'est bon, répondit le Dragonnier presque offensé. C'est pas la première fois que j'utilise ma flamme à longue terme.

Entendant le ton qu'il avait pris, il rajouta plus doucement :

\- T'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Cependant, Tsuna parut ne pas avoir remarqué un quelconque changement. Elle regarda curieusement l'homme à ses côtés, puis ils reprirent la route en silence.

À plusieurs moments, l'ange distinguait quelques ombres qui volaient au-dessus d'eux. Rien d'effrayant au premier coup d'œil, mais ces silhouettes faisaient parfois la taille d'un être humain. Sinon, ça semblait être de simple chauve-souris. C'était plutôt ça qui inquiétait la jeune fille, mais Reborn, lui, restait concentrer pour allumer sa flamme et voir que les dangers imminents. Donc, pas les ombres apparemment.

Après quelques minutes de marches, ils se trouvèrent enfin devant la première porte, incrustée dans le mur de gauche. Aucune couleur la différenciait du mur et seuls des formes étranges gravées dans la porte, en plus de la poignée, la démarquait de la façade. Ils en trouvèrent une autre quelques mètres plus tard. Et la suite du couloir semblait aussi lassante que ce qu'ils venaient de parcourir. Ils revinrent sur leurs pas et décidèrent d'ouvrir la première porte.

La pièce était complètement dans le noir, sans aucune lumière. Seule la main de Reborn faisait office de lueur là-dedans.

C'était une grande salle, dénudée. Aucune décoration ou meuble était présente. Juste un cercle blanc tracé sur le sol de pierre, avec un symbole au centre. Il ne semblait pas réellement complexe, mais d'étranges morceaux blancs le recouvraient et le cachaient, avec des flaques rouges un peu éparpillées sur le dessin. Le Dragonnier se rapprocha et examina de plus près. Tsuna le suivit de près, sentant une nouvelle tension arriver. L'homme au fédora dit son verdict :

\- C'est du sang et des os.

L'ange eut un frisson de dégoût.

\- Mais alors, on est où... ?

\- Je pense avoir une idée, déclara-t-il. Nous sommes dans un lieu de sacrifice.

\- Bonne réponse ~ ! s'exclama une nouvelle voix.

Soudain, Tsuna et Reborn se retrouvèrent entourés d'une dizaine d'Élus. Ils avaient tous des yeux rouges qui luisaient dans la pénombre. Ils regardèrent leurs deux futurs victimes avec des sourires rayonnants. Deux canines se démarquaient des autres dents.

L'ange et le Dragonnier bondirent en arrière et se préparèrent au futur combat. Cependant, Tsuna remarqua que la flamme de l'homme au fédora vacillait et que celui-ci commençait à haleter doucement de fatigue. Tsuna eut la dure impression qu'il faudra qu'elle se donne à fond pour empêcher les autres de les sacrifier - ou de les bouffer tout cru s'ils n'avaient pas le choix -.

Celui qui venait de parler en dernier s'avança vers les deux futurs cobayes. Il se lécha les babines d'avance.

\- C'est vraiment pas gentil d'avoir détruit un de nos espaces de confort, se plaignit-il. Vous avez pas fait de dégât à votre premier passage, non ?

\- En effet : je n'étais pas enfermé dans une caverne la première fois, affirma le Dragonnier.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda l'ange, terrifiée. Vous tuez des gens ?

\- Tuer ? J'aime pas le terme, répondit l'Élu. Je dirai qu'on... survit. Qu'on mange.

\- Que... quoi ?

\- Ce sont des Élus, remarqua le Dragonnier. Et pas n'importe lesquels : ce sont des vampires.

\- Pas exactement. Mais vous ne serez pas faire la différence, de toute façon, non ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche ! Avez-vous déjà parlé aux futures vaches que vous allez manger ? Non ! Et je crois que je vais en faire de même...

Soudain, il bondit. Tsuna se serait sûrement prise le « vampire » sur lui si Reborn ne l'avait pas intercepté en plein vol. Il l'envoya au sol avec une telle force qu'une pierre se brisa là où la tête atterrit. Ce coup-là, Tsuna n'hésita plus : elle enfila ses moufles et avala une pilule bleue sans goût : une flamme orange s'alluma sur son front et ses yeux prirent la couleur du feu. Ses moufles se transformèrent en une paire de gants noire, avec des protections grises renforcés sur ses doigts. Une autre Élue s'élança à son tour. Celle-ci avait des griffes acérées comme celles des chauve-souris et pouvait bien blesser l'adversaire jusqu'à le tuer mais elles ne furent d'aucune utilité face à l'ange : celle-ci donna un coup de coude sur la nuque, et fit perdre connaissance la pseudo-vampire. En face, les autres comprirent la situation et se jetèrent sur elle et son compagnon. L'ange remarqua que chacun possédait un filet ou une corde ; quelque-chose qui pouvait les ficeler ou attacher.

Les Élus se séparèrent en deux groupes de quatre et attaquèrent chacun un ennemi. Tsuna dut se défendre de toute ses forces pour ne pas tomber dans le pièges des ennemis - se faire saucissonner, grosso modo -. Malgré la fatigue qu'avait Reborn à cause de l'utilisation de sa flamme, il arrivait à s'en sortir un minimum. Mais une chose était sûre : si la bataille ne se terminait pas rapidement, il aura utilisé tout son énergie et ne pourra plus rien faire.

Heureusement pour lui, les Élus en face de lui semblaient posséder aucun pouvoir et ne savaient pas utiliser leur flamme de dernière volonté. Le Dragonnier s'était d'ailleurs posé la question : s'il pouvait faire des illusions capable de créer un énorme labyrinthe, pourquoi n'en faisaient-ils pas usage contre lui ? Mais il s'en fichait bien de la raison - pour l'instant - : cela était un avantage considérable pour lui et il arriva à mettre à terre les combattants. Il jeta un regard vers l'ange ; celle-ci venait elle aussi d'en finir avec ces « vampires ». La flamme sur son front s'éteignit et elle tomba au sol de fatigue. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la remettre debout.

\- Allez, pas le temps de dormir ! s'exclama l'homme au fédora. On doit sortir de ce trou.

Tsuna se dépoussiéra les jambes avant de regarder son partenaire.

\- Et tu sais comment on sort d'ici ? demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle avait légèrement le tournis car elle s'était relevée trop vite.

\- Il y a pas trente six mille solutions : on cherche. Après, je leur aurait bien demandé, mais j'ai peur qu'ils nous envoient dans les cuisines, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- En fait, ce sont des Élus, non ? Pourquoi ils n'ont pas utilisé leur flamme ?

\- Je sais pas, avoua-t-il. Mais je ne sais pas si la réponse me plairait beaucoup, non plus.

À ces mots, Reborn s'en alla immédiatement de la pièce, par la même porte que tout à l'heure. Tsuna regarda une dernière fois les gens allongés au sol. On aurait pu les croire pour des humains, pourtant, c'étaient des vampires, non ?

 _Des humains..._

L'ange tilta lorsqu'elle comprit à qu'ils avaient affaire devant eux.

Elle allait sortir de la salle pour annoncer sa découverte quand Reborn rentra en vitesse et claqua la porte derrière-lui. Elle sursauta avant de s'exclamer :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On doit pas sortir ?!

\- Ouais, mais on sortira quand « les autres » auront décarpillés d'ici, ce qui risque d'être difficile.

\- « Les autres » ?

À ces mots, le mur à la droite de Reborn explosa. Les morceaux de pierres allèrent droit sur Tsuna et Reborn et ceux-ci furent éjectés par la force des rochers. Ils se retrouvèrent sous les décombres de l'explosion.

La première à s'en échapper fut Tsuna. Elle sortit d'abord la tête, puis dégagea les pierres pour qu'elle puisse sortir totalement. Elle regarda de droite à gauche les dégâts autour d'elle, avant de s'inquiéter. L'explosion avait provoqué énormément de poussière et l'ange n'arrivait plus à retrouver le Dragonnier.

\- Reborn ?!

\- Ton compagnon est sous les décombres, déclara une voix derrière la poussière des pierres. Soit contente, on vient de lui offrir une tombe improvisée !

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle regarda sévèrement la centaine d'Élues qui sortirent du trou dans le mur. Ils avaient tous les canines plus pointues que la moyenne.

\- Tu n'as pas compris, l'ange ? ricana l'un d'entre eux. Nous sommes des Élus ! Nous sommes les monstres qui hantent vos nuits ! Nous sommes des vampires !

\- Pas exactement, déclara la jeune fille.

Elle se releva péniblement sur les morceaux de rochers, sous les regards interrogés de ses ennemis. Elle s'enleva les derniers cailloux sur elle avant de reprendre :

\- Vous êtes des Élus, mais ça n'a pas été le cas tout le temps. On vous a transformés en vampire ; ils vous ont sûrement mordus. C'est pour ça que malgré cette apparence... vampirique, vous n'avez pas la possibilité d'utiliser votre flamme de dernière volonté. Car vous _étiez_ des humains.

Aucun ne rajouta un mot. Presque, certains commençaient à avoir en tête de partir, de s'enfuir devant cette fille qui avait une intuition un peu trop développée.

Cependant, un des plus grands ricana, puis rigola à s'en déchirer la voix. Il était parti dans un tel fou rire que tout le monde le fixait bizarrement. Et il y avait de quoi à être choqué : pourquoi rigolait-il ? La transformation en Élu lui semblait drôle ? Enfin, l'être reprit son souffle et sa conscience avant de s'arrêter définitivement de rigoler. Il gardait juste encore le même rictus qui déformait son visage quand il rigolait. Il se mit à parler avec une voix grave et profonde.

\- En effet, tu as juste. Je pense que je peux te montrer qui je suis _réellement_.

Il enleva une petite cape qu'il portait sur le dos ; il avait un costard noir avec une cravate rouge. Tsuna remarqua que sa peau était plus pâle que les autres et qu'il avait des ailes de chauve-souris, fines et squelettiques. En voyant ses ailes, elle se rappela soudainement de la fresque sur laquelle ils étaient tombés, Reborn et elle.

\- Un véritable vampire... chuchota Tsuna. La fresque vous représentez, vous les vampires, avec de futurs victimes qui allaient devenir comme vous durant vos « sacrifices ».

\- C'est exact, affirma l'Élu ne montrant aucune étonnement malgré lui. J'ai toujours aimé faire des expériences : à ton avis, si je transforme un élu, qui de plus est un ange, que deviendra-t-il ?

\- Désolé, mais tu feras ton expérience une autre fois, déclara Reborn.

Celui-ci sortit des graviers et frappa le vampire avec un uppercut.

Pendant la discussion, celui-ci ne s'était pas montré au premier jour pour trois raisons : un, il était incapable de soulever la tonne de pierre sur lui directement ; deux, Tsuna discutera avec les autres pour les ralentir - ce n'était que du bonus de savoir qui ils étaient vraiment - ; et trois, il pourra faire un rapide tunnel pour sortir au bon endroit et les attaquer au moment propice.

Tsuna, elle, se jeta de joie sur son coéquipier, tellement elle était heureuse de le voir en vie. Le Dragonnier esquiva rapidement avant de se prendre un câlin dans la face. Il choppa Tsuna par son col avant qu'elle ne reçoive un coup de poing du vampire, furax.

\- Toi ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de te déchiqueter de mes mains ! **Mes hommes ! Je vous ordonne de les tuer !**

Le prochain coup, Reborn n'avait pas pu esquiver en déplaçant l'ange une nouvelle fois : les griffes crochus du vampire raclèrent la joue du Dragonnier. En face de lui, les humains transformés obéirent à leur maître, reprirent du poil de la bête et se lancèrent à leur tour pour porter de l'aide au vampire.

Reborn surprit Tsuna se placer derrière-lui, dos à dos, pour repousser la centaine de monstres qui tentaient de les tuer. Le Dragonnier interpella à voix basse l'ange :

\- Écoute, si on attaque chacun d'entre eux un par un, on va pas s'en sortir.

\- Et que proposes-tu, alors ? Les attaquer tous en même temps ?

Reborn hocha de la tête. Alors que Tsuna allait contredire l'idée, elle tilta en se rappelant qu'elle pouvait avoir un atout de taille - et c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire -.

\- Re-Reborn ! appela-t-elle. J'ai une idée : attire-les dans un endroit serré, puis écarte-toi d'eux !

\- Et comment je fais, idiote ?! remarqua l'homme.

\- Bonne chance !

\- Qu-Quoi ?! Attends !

La jeune fille utilisa immédiatement ses ailes pour s'envoler et s'échappa de l'emprise des ennemis qui se resserrait sur le Dragonnier. Une fois écartée, Reborn jura tout bas :

\- Dame-Tsuna...

Cependant, ce n'était pas l'heure de gronder l'ange : il fallait déjà qu'ils s'en sortent vivants. Et donc, de faire comme elle le disait : les attirait quelque part, puis de partir. Des pseudo-vampires hésitèrent entre se jeter sur l'ange ou attaquer l'humain ; deux groupes se formèrent. Le véritable vampire fut le seul à posséder les ailes et les déployèrent pour arrêter l'ange ; ils commencèrent à se battre tout aussi violemment.

L'homme au fédora regarda où il se situait : dans un champs de cailloux. Il ne pouvait rien en faire, de ces bouts de rochers ! La seule solution qu'il lui venait pour en finir de suite, c'était ça :

\- Ben quoi ? Vous avez peur de m'affronter ? Venez ici, bandes de d'abrutis !

L'insulte marcha sur les adversaires qui avaient presque plus d'esprit : ils se jetèrent en groupe sur lui, même ceux qui étaient partis atteindre la fille. Le temps que le vampire se retournait vers

Entre temps, Reborn chercha dans la foule un endroit où il pouvait se faufiler. Dans les pires des cas, il aviserait - comme en assommant quelques uns sur le passage, par exemple -.

Quand ils furent tous assez proches de lui, le Dragonnier s'échappa sur sa droite et abattu un ou deux en même temps. Quand il sentit qu'il pouvait quitter les gens, il hurla :

\- Tsuna ! C'est quand tu veux !

Il n'avait pas vu jusqu'à maintenant, mais il remarqua maintenant que la jeune fille était dans les airs, en mode dernière volonté. Le vampire contre qui elle s'était battue était étalé au sol, près des autres monstres. Elle était de côté et montrait la paume de sa main droite aux Élus, alors que sa main gauche se trouvait à l'exact opposé. Sa flamme sur son front s'accentua et ses mains se mirent à briller avant de balancer une grosse flamme de dernière volonté sur les pseudo-vampires. Reborn continua à se précipiter à s'écarter des Élus pour ne pas cramer en même temps qu'eux. Rien qu'à la distance où il se trouvait, il sentait que les flammes s'étaient déjà approchées de très près de lui. Quand Tsuna cessa l'attaque, la déflagration s'arrêta instantanément. Le Dragonnier se retourna derrière-lui et vit que les personnes n'étaient pas mortes, mais juste inconscientes : la flamme de dernière volonté pouvait ou ne pas brûler ce qu'il touchait, selon la volonté du propriétaire.

Il alla rejoindre l'ange qui descendit au sol. Elle avait quitté le mode dernière volonté et elle en eut les conséquences : elle avait clairement plus d'énergie. La fatigue se lisait rapidement sur son visage.

Est-ce que, malgré cette attaque, il y avait un survivant ? Oui, car le vampire originel sortit de la fumée. Il n'avait presque plus d'habits, mais il conservait encore ce rictus malfaisant. Reborn se retourna la jeune fille, qui tenta tant bien que mal à se relever pour continuer son combat.

\- T'as pas à bouger : je m'en occupe.

Peut-être que le vampire a encore souri, mais Tsuna n'a plus vu son visage : le coup de poing de Reborn dans la tête a suffit à l'assommer. Celui-ci remit son gant pour cacher sa patte de dragon avant de regarder Tsuna, qui s'était écroulée de fatigue.

\- Bon sang... une vraie Dame-Tsuna, soupira-t-il.

...

Tsuna se réveilla doucement. Elle comprit quelques instants après qu'elle eut repris conscience que Reborn la portait comme un sac de patate sur ses épaules. Elle se secoua et tenta de se dégager : en vain. Mais en tout cas, ça a réussi à avertir Reborn de son réveil. Il l'a déposa immédiatement à terre, sur ses deux pieds. L'ange regarda le visage du Dragonnier : il était légèrement égratigné, mais il avait l'air de s'en moquer totalement. Par contre, il l'a regardé plutôt sévèrement. Il était proie à un dilemme, devina facilement la fille. Finalement, il se décida : elle reçut sur sa tête un coup de la tranche de la main. Elle se tint fermement le haut de son crâne, le temps que la douleur passait. Elle regarda le Dragonnier, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mais... qu'est-ce que...

\- Dame-Tsuna, gronda-t-il. Tu sais que ton coup aurait pu se foirer ?

En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air de regretter la petite frappe. Elle gonfla ses joues, signe qu'elle boudait. Mais ça aussi, Reborn ne s'en occupa pas.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire ce que t'allais faire ! enchaîna-t-il. Je me doutais pas de ça, quand même...

\- Mais on n'avait pas le temps ! se plaignit l'ange.

\- On avait tout notre temps ! T'aurais pu expliquer deux trois trucs, au lieu de simplement me dire « bonne chance ! » et de me lâcher dans cette foule de vampire !

Il se calma et reprit avec un ton plus tranquille.

\- En fait, c'était quoi, cette attaque ? J'avoue que j'en ai jamais vu...

\- C'est un X-Burner, expliqua Tsuna : avec mes gants, je fais sortir mes flammes avec une forte pression et...

\- Ça fait de gros dégâts, continua le Dragonnier.

Tsuna acquiesça de la tête. Reborn n'ajouta rien et reprit la route. Tsuna regarda autour d'elle, et constata qu'elle était toujours dans un couloir mal éclairé. Elle rattrapa l'homme au fédora et s'agrippa à lui pour ne pas tomber en trébuchant sur un quelconque caillou.

\- Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?

\- On cherche la sortie, se répéta Reborn. Bon, même si nous, on s'en sort vivant, j'ai peur pour les habitants de Frocchio...

\- Comment... pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il y a un certain dragon impatient qui nous attend toujours et qui menace d'exterminer toute une population.

Ils hâtèrent leur marche.

...

Il leur a fallu plus d'une demi-journée pour retrouver un point de repaire du Dragonnier, puis quelques minutes pour retrouver la sortie empruntée. Les deux sortirent donc par les égouts. Si on se retrouvait nez à nez avec des types louches sortant des égouts, il y avait de quoi à être surpris. Mais là, les regards étaient davantage braqués sur une partie du village - à l'est -. Tsuna et Reborn regardèrent alors au même endroit.

Des flammes dévoraient des bric-à-brac sans importance. La plupart des bruits étaient étouffés par le feu, et il n'y avait eu aucun grand dégât. Mais quand même, c'était drôlement impressionnant, surtout si on était tout près de là...

L'ange vit au coin de l'œil la panique de l'homme au fédora.

\- Aaaahhh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?! Je... j'arrive !

Il s'écarta à grands pas de Tsuna, avant d'être retenu par quelque-chose ; c'était la jeune femme qui la retenait par la manche. Elle n'avait pas bougé de place et regardait son collègue dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, en attendant ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Ah ! Euh... ben, rentre à l'hôtel, et... dors. Je sais pas, en fait. Bref, fais ce que tu veux, mais à l'hôtel. O.k ?

\- Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Ben... calmer ce fou furieux puis revenir à l'hôtel et... dormir. Bon, à plus !

Il courut vers le danger, tout en continuant de jurer à voix basse. Tsuna se mit à sourire, puis s'en alla à l'hôtel pour s'endormir de suite.

* * *

 **Et de six, déjà ! Je trouve que ça va vite, pas vous ?**

 **La semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier le chapitre 7, désolée. Donc ne vous étonnez pas s'il y a pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine - enfin, peut-être que je le ferais, je verrai sur le coup... -.**

 **Allez, à plus ~**


	7. Le Libraire

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Lorsque Tsuna revit Reborn le lendemain, il était endormi sur son lit, totalement éclaté. Il était allongé sur le ventre et n'avait même pas eu la force de mettre les draps sur lui. Lui non plus ne s'était pas changé auparavant - ou mit un habit de nuit -. L'ange rigolait doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'homme au fédora. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il ne portait pas son chapeau, Tsuna put voir l'ensemble des cheveux du Dragonnier : la plupart étaient rejetés vers l'arrière, alors qu'une mèche ou deux barraient son front. Tsuna se leva délicatement et décida de prendre ses affaires pour se préparer autre part. Elle partit alors dans au premier étage là où se trouvaient les douches.

Après le petit temps de préparation, quand l'ange crut bien être au rez-de-chaussée en première, que fut sa surprise de voir Reborn déjà installé à une table ! Il buvait tranquillement un café et discutait avec le serveur. Il ne portait pas son cache-œil mais fermait son œil gauche pour passer inaperçu la couleur peu normale de son iris. Tsuna le rejoignit silencieusement pour l'effrayer par derrière, mais il fut plus rapide et la surprit en se retournant à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle recula de quelques pas avant de le rejoindre perplexe sous son regard amusé. Elle avait juré ne pas avoir fait de bruit ! Il avait un sixième sens comme elle ?

\- T'as bien dormi ? questionna Reborn, la réveillant de sa songe.

\- Ah ! Euh, oui. Ça va, merci. Et toi ?

Reborn acquiesça silencieusement, tout en buvant sa boisson. Pendant le passage du serveur, l'Élue demanda une grenadine. Quand il la lui remit, Tsuna se retourna vers l'homme au fédora, réfléchissant toujours à la surprise de l'instant. Le Dragonnier dut avoir lu dans son esprit car il afficha un sourire narquois avant de répondre :

\- Tu ne pourras jamais m'effrayer par derrière, Dame-Tsuna : j'entends beaucoup mieux que vous.

\- Mais... ! C'est quoi ce surnom, Dame-Tsuna ?!

\- Ça veut pas dire « pas bon » ou « nulle » en japonais, non ? Je trouve que ça te va bien.

\- Quoi ?! Mais...

\- Tu préfères Tsunaze, peut-être ?

\- Non ! Je préfère aucun des deux !

Reborn rigola ouvertement - ou se moqua ; comme vous voulez - alors que Tsuna bouda. Cependant, il avait dit quelque-chose qui l'intriguait...

\- Tu as dit que t'entendais mieux que nous... ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Ouais, mieux que la plupart des personnes. Et je vois mieux, aussi. Bref : mes cinq sens sont plus développés.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

 _\- C'est grâce à moi ~_ , intervint le dragon.

\- Irugorn ?

\- Ouais. C'est ça, les privilèges de Dragonnier.

Et ça se termina là. Il reprit un autre café - il aimait drôlement le café, dis donc ! - et Tsuna mangea ses croissants et pains au chocolat pour le petit-déjeuner.

À la fin du repas, ils montèrent dans leurs chambres pour ranger leurs affaires. Pendant le rangement, Reborn fouilla dans les poches de sa veste et tomba sur un morceau de roche ; il l'avait ramassé durant l'expédition, la veille. Il enleva son gant et prit la pierre dans sa main pour mieux l'examiner. Tsuna s'approcha de l'homme qui regardait sous toutes les coutures cette pierre qui avait la capacité d'empêcher les communications entre dragons et dragonniers.

Si on devait la comparer, la pierre pouvait être un onyx, mais des espèces de gemmes bleu indigo étaient incrustées dans certains recoins de l'objet. Par expérience, le Dragonnier le mit à la lumière, filtrée par la vitre. Tsuna regarda ce qu'il faisait silencieusement. Suite à l'expérience, aucun changement apparent se produisit. Mais lorsque l'on écartait des rayons de soleil, il se mettait à devenir d'un blanc brillant, presque douloureux pour les yeux. Des espèces d'éclairs bleus traversaient la pierre et l'espace grâce aux mini-pierres précieuses. Tsuna se mit à reculer, totalement effrayée du phénomène, alors que Reborn resserrait davantage sa prise pour que la pierre ne s'en aille pas. Mais une douleur indescriptible lui prit toute la main et il lâcha la pierre. Celle-ci redevint alors à son état de base. Seules les gemmes restaient comme allumés, mais il n'y avait plus d'éclair - à la grande joie de l'ange -. Celle-ci se rapprocha à pas prudents, tout en regardant la main-patte blessée : les écailles étaient fragilisées, et même quelques unes semblaient être brûlées. Reborn remarqua la présence de Tsuna près de lui puis lui parla :

\- Prends la pierre, ordonna-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Pas question !

L'ange semblait vraiment étonnée et horrifiée de la demande. Reborn n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ce refus, puis réfléchit là où il y avait un quelconque problème avant de rajouter :

\- S'il te plaît ?

\- Mais la pierre brûle ! Je ne vais pas la prendre !

\- Elle ne te brûlera pas, rassura-t-il. Enfin, normalement... s'empressa-t-il de dire ensuite. De toute façon, j'ai de quoi te soigner, au cas où.

La jeune fille ne fut pas rassurée du tout. Elle venait d'assister à une pierre brûlante qui cramait même les écailles de dragon - et elle savait que les écailles étaient d'une résistance tout à fait remarquable -, et il lui demandait de la prendre directement, sans gant ou quelque-chose qui puisse la protéger ! Finalement, elle sortit de son sac ses moufles et les enfila. Elle prit ensuite la pierre dans ses mains et ne ressentit rien de désagréable. Elle fut un poil rassurée.

Le Dragonnier regarda le rocher.

\- Comment ça se fait que ça ne me fasse pas mal, ou qu'il y a ces éclairs bleus ? demanda Tsuna.

\- Ça doit uniquement affecté les dragons, théorisa Reborn.

\- Et toi ? T'es pas un dragon ?

\- Ben... je suis lié à un dragon, donc j'en suis un peu victime, mais ça doit être aussi parce que j'ai pris avec ma main droite. Donc normalement, si je le prends avec ma main normale...

Reborn la piqua des mains de l'ange. Rien ne se produisit.

\- Il y a pas les éclairs, compléta-t-il.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas parler avec Irugorn !

\- Parce que c'est un dragon, exact. Je me demande quand même où ils ont pu trouvé ces trucs, les vampires...

Ils fixèrent la pierre en silence. Soudain, Tsuna tilta en entendant une voix familière dans sa tête.

 _\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin ?! Pourquoi j'arrive pas à communiquer avec Reborn ?!_ s'énerva Iru.

\- Irugorn ! s'exclama à voix haute l'ange.

Durant la pensée du dragon, elle perçut toutes ses émotions fortes : colère, angoisse, inquiétude étaient les principales du moment. Elle se rendit compte que ça ne devait pas être une sinécure d'être Dragonnier : en plus d'être « lié » avec un dragon où là, on partageait toutes les pensées avec l'autre sans intimité, ils connaissaient aussi les sentiments et émotions de son partenaire...

À l'exclamation de Tsuna, Reborn la regarda bizarrement avant de comprendre que tant qu'il avait la possession de la pierre, Iru ne pourrait pas s'adresser directement à lui. Elle avait dû s'en prendre plein la tête, avec un dragon aussi spontané que lui.

Il déposa la pierre, tout en attendant de se faire réprimander par le dragon, furax :

 _\- Dis donc ! Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe, là ?! Je commence à en avoir marre, de pouvoir communiquer qu'un coup sur deux ! Toi, tu t'en fous, puisque tu peux parler sans télépathie ! Mais moi, qui ne suis, hélas, pas doter de parole, peut uniquement communiquer par esprit ! Et comme je constate que t'as l'air d'avoir totalement compris que cette fichue pierre avait la capacité d'empêcher les pensées, tu serais aimable de déposer cette pierre et de ne plus y toucher jusqu'à qu'on aie trouver une solution pour contourner ce problème ! Parce que là, depuis deux jours, ça me soûle de ne pas-_

 _\- TA GUEULE !_ coupa net le Dragonnier.

Irugorn et ses stupides monologues de quinze lignes ! Il pourrait écrire un roman de plusieurs tomes, tellement il pourrait dire, en redire et en re-redire sur seulement un truc. Reborn tenta de se calmer et de calmer le dragon par la même occasion. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se décontracter. Peut-être ne s'était-il pas rendu compte, mais il avait aussi dit à voix haute. Tsuna ne comprit donc pas tout de suite que ce n'était pas à elle que c'était adressé, et par conséquent, elle se sentit coupable pendant un petit instant d'avoir effleuré la pierre des bouts des doigts.

Elle vit l'homme au fédora se masser les tempes avant de se retourner vers elle. Il avait l'air calme, du moins, vu de l'extérieur...

\- Bon, et si on allait voir notre libraire préféré ? proposa-t-il. Il pourra peut-être nous éclairer sur certaines choses, non ?

...

Ce fut donc pour la quatrième fois que Tsuna reprit ce même début de chemin, avec ce coup-là un peu plus d'appréhension que la dernière fois. Sur le chemin, elle s'imaginait les pires scénarios dans sa petite tête : et si le monsieur était lui aussi un vampire et que par vengeance il les tuerait sur place ? Et s'il avait déjà préparé un piège ? Puis il les torturerez ? Les menacerez ? Elle sombra tellement dans ses songes cauchemardesques que Reborn avait du lui faire revenir dans la réalité et la ramener sur le droit chemin peut-être une bonne dizaine de fois.

Et c'était la troisième fois que l'ange se retrouva devant la librairie. Elle s'était imaginée tant d'idées que plus aucun ne pouvait l'étonner. Et finalement, elle finit quand même par être surprise.

Au seuil de la porte était accroché un petit bout de papier, avec un mot dessus. _Fermé._

La librairie était donc fermée.

Les deux restèrent devant la porte, inexpressif. Aucun des deux n'avaient songé à une telle éventualité ! Reborn prit la parole :

\- Peut-être qu'il était là, lors de l'assaut... annonça-t-il.

Ça pouvait être vrai... après tout, s'il était réellement un vampire - ou un humain transformé en cet Élu, qu'importe - et qu'il connaissait effectivement ce passage, il aurait pu les suivre, et avoir participé à l'attaque, hier.

Derrière eux, un bruit de clé qui s'entrechoquaient. Les deux se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement. Le libraire afficha un pâle sourire. Il s'amusait à secouer les objets entre ses doigts.

\- Finalement, vous êtes quand même revenus... chuchota-t-il. Bien, je peux faire une ouverture exceptionnelle, pour vous. Comme vous, je voudrais savoir des choses. Surtout par rapport à hier.

Ils rentrèrent dans le magasin. Sans la lumière ou la présence d'autres gens, la pièce semblait froide, lugubre. Un environnement parfait pour un vampire. Reborn alla droit au but :

\- T'es un vampire ?

Le libraire s'était installé dans son petit coin habituel. Il lisait son bouquin de la dernière fois. Après quelques instants, il releva sa tête.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. Vous disiez ?

\- On n'est pas là pour lire ou faire la sieste. Si tu préfères bouquiner, nous, on se casse.

\- Reborn ! objecta Tsuna. Excusez-le, on est juste un peu pressé et...

\- Ah, les jeunes, toujours presser ! ironisa le libraire. Mais enfin, je vais me présenter : je m'appelle Rogue et je suis un vampire originel.

\- Un véritable Élu, donc, conclut le Dragonnier.

Instinctivement, Tsuna vérifia son sac en bandoulière près d'elle, au cas où s'il attaquait, elle pourrait se défendre.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre : je n'aime pas attaquer des clients dans ma librairie, rassura Rogue. Et vous, qu'êtes-vous donc ?

\- Un ange et un dragonnier, répondit l'homme au fédora.

Tsuna, elle, en resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes encore ; mais comment on pouvait lire dans sa tête ?

\- Bien, revenons à nos moutons, remarqua le vampire : pourquoi êtes-vous venus ?

\- Pour savoir des choses, commença Reborn, comme savoir comment ça se fait qu'il y a des passages secrets dans votre librairie ? Pour mieux attirer vos « futurs dîners » ?

\- Je n'ai pas crée de passage secret : elle y était déjà lorsque j'ai emménagé le magasin par dessus. Elle était abandonnée, aussi ai-je pensé que ça me servirait de poste d'espionnage. De plus, je ne me nourris pas directement d'humain, contrairement à ces véritables goules...

\- Vous ne buvez pas le sang humain ?

Le libraire confirma de la tête.

\- Vous êtes un vampire psychique... comprit l'homme au fédora.

\- Psychique ? répéta l'ange. Mais s'il ne boit pas de sang, il mange quoi ?

\- Je me nourris de l'énergie humaine, répondit Rogue. Contrairement à ces vampires cannibales, je n'ai pas besoin de tuer d'humains pour survivre : j'aspire uniquement l'énergie, mais pas assez pour vous tuer, bien entendu. Vous vous sentirez juste fatigués quand nous aurons terminé cette discussion...

\- Très rassurant... marmonna le Dragonnier.

\- Bien, à moi de poser une question, à présent : que s'est-il passé hier ? J'ai cru entendre du remue-ménage, dans leur planque.

Rogue se leva péniblement et s'installa à son bureau. Il sortit rapidement papier et stylo noir pour écrire. Reborn s'avança prudemment vers lui et raconta les faits de la veille - en détail par la demande du vieil homme -. Le vampire psychique écrivait vite et bien - deux choses que Tsuna n'arriverait pas à faire - les moindres mots de Reborn, quoiqu'un peu changé à certains endroits. Il soupira lorsque l'homme au fédora raconta la partie où il avait assommé le vampire.

\- Attendez-vous à ce qu'il se venge, un de ces jours, expliqua Rogue. Nous n'avons jamais aimé se faire humilier de la sorte.

\- Ben, comme tout le monde, annonça le Dragonnier.

\- Surtout par un humain.

Tsuna se souvint que les vampires - ou tout sorte d'Élu, en fait - méprisaient les humains et qu'ils les traitaient de faible et d'arrogant. Alors quand la situation s'inversait... Reborn avait l'air de s'en moquer royalement. Il finit de suite de raconter les événements.

Après la dictée, à la fin de la feuille, il écrivit en bas à droite avant de signer. Il plia la feuille en trois, puis la rangea dans une enveloppe qu'il l'a remise ensuite dans le tiroir.

\- Et c'est à qui que vous mettez au courant de ça ? questionna Reborn.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, contesta le vampire calmement.

Le vampire se leva et passa devant le Dragonnier pour s'installer sur sa chaise habituelle. Il regarda Tsuna avec des yeux adoucis.

\- Bien, et toi, t'as une question à poser ?

\- Hein ?... Euh..

Prise au dépourvu, la jeune fille fille bégaya, mal à l'aise. Soudain, elle se rappela de ce qu'avait dit le vampire psychique quelques instants plus tôt...

\- Vous avez dit que le passage vous servez de poste d'espionnage. Est-ce que-

\- Désolé, mais c'est lié à la lettre. Je ne peux rien dire là-dessus.

\- Alors... cette pierre ?

Elle sortit de la poche de son sac le morceau de rocher. Par mesure de précaution, Reborn avait préféré que ce soit l'ange qui portait la pierre, au cas où il y aurait un quelconque problème que le Dragonnier puisse prévenir efficacement Irugorn.

Tsuna se rapprocha du libraire et tendit sa main. Rogue arrangea ses lunettes et prit avec délicatesse l'objet. Au contact de sa main froide, Tsuna se sentit prise de nausée et de fatigue. Sûrement à cause du pouvoir de l'Élu. Rogue prit quelques secondes pour examiner la pierre. Il leva ses yeux vers l'homme au fédora, perplexe.

\- A-t-elle une particularité ? Car à part qu'elle provienne de la planque de ces vampires, je ne vois rien d'exceptionnel...

\- Est-ce que tu as des connaissances approfondies en... dragons ? demanda prudemment Reborn.

Le vampire réfléchit quelques instants avant de se lever et utilisa une échelle pour chercher un livre sur le dessus de l'étagère ; une plaque de bois verticale qui allait du au haut de l'étagère jusqu'au plafond cachait l'existence de ces fameux bouquins. Le libraire souleva la plaque et chercha tout en gardant l'équilibre. Finalement, il redescendit et rapporta un livre. Il était maigre et en mauvaises qualités, parsemés de poussière sur la couverture rouge en cuir.

Reborn fut pris d'une vive curiosité et se plaça à côté du vampire pour lire à l'endroit. Tsuna en fit de même pour mieux voir.

\- Je connais ce livre, déclara le Dragonnier avec un sourire nostalgique. Il était à la bibliothèque de mon université.

\- En effet : il n'existe pas beaucoup d'exemplaire cet ouvrage, et il uniquement vendu à Flader, dit Rogue.

\- Flader... marmonna Tsuna dans sa barbe, tout en sachant que ce nom lui disait quelque-chose.

\- Flader est aussi nommé « la capitale des Dragons ». D'ailleurs, si vous en avez l'occasion, vous devriez un jour le visiter : c'est tout-à-fait magnifique ! Quoique, avec cette idée de Grande Guerre dans les parages...

Le vampire ne finit pas sa phrase. C'était vrai qu'avec la tension entre dragonniers et anges, ce n'était pas forcément le moment de faire du tourisme chez le pays voisin.

Rogue tourna les pages avec délicatesse pour ne pas froisser davantage les pages pour se retrouver sur le sommaire. Il regarda ensuite Reborn.

\- Quel est le problème avec cette roche ? demanda-t-il.

\- Elle a des effets néfastes sur les dragons, répondit l'homme au fédora. Ou sur des membres... « draconiques » ?

\- Comment ça ?

Reborn enleva son gant. Rogue fut stupéfait de ne pas voir une main normale.

\- Incroyable... et votre gant qui a donné parfaitement l'illusion d'une véritable main...

\- C'est un tissu spéciale, fit remarquer rapidement le Dragonnier. Bref, vous m'avez compris quand je vous dis que la pierre fait des effets sur les dragons et sur... ça.

Il agita sa main pour faire comprendre qu'il parlait de ceci.

Le vampire regarda le sommaire et alla au chapitre neuf : « _Faiblesses et Protections_ ». Avec Reborn, ils commencèrent la lecture silencieusement, pour trouver un indice.

Tsuna, qui ne savait pas lire cette écriture - elle connaissait le _romanji_ mais pas cette langue- observa uniquement les dessins sur les pages et l'état des feuilles. Les dessins étaient faits avec une grande finesse. Les couleurs pastels, donc des nuances très pâles, se différenciaient très mal avec le papier jauni, à part la couleur rouge. L'ange ne comprit pas les symboles, où l'explication était écrite en italique, pile en dessous.

Elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir appris à lire ça. Bon sang ! Pourquoi partir de chez elle sur un simple coup de tête sans rien préparer à côté ?!

Après trois pages de tournées, le Dragonnier remarqua enfin un passage qui lui semblait important. Il lut l'extrait à voix haute.

\- « _Une des grandes faiblesses du Dragon, et qui est un des seuls qu'on n'a pas trouvé de solution, est le « Cristal Primaire ». Il s'attaque physiquement et mentalement aux défenses du dragon qui s'affaiblira aussitôt. Cependant, nous n'en parlerons que très peu car on ne connaît ni la provenance de cette pierre, ni la raison de cet effet sur les dragons. De plus, et heureusement pour ces êtres, on n'en a trouvé que très peu de ces pierres précieuses, la plupart ayant sûrement disparue avec les éruptions volcaniques. »_

À côté de l'extrait se trouvait une ébauche d'une pierre bleu pâle.

Rogue regarda tour à tour la pierre et le dessin en les comparant. Il releva ses yeux, dubitatif. Tsuna ne comprit pas non plus le lien entre l'extrait et le cas concret.

\- Et quel est le lien avec cela ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il y a des petits morceaux de pierres bleus, remarqua le Dragonnier. Je pense que se sont les cristaux primaires.

\- En effet, affirma le vampire après une rapide vérification. Cela signifie que ce qui englobe les cristaux est de la roche volcanique.

Tsuna fit « oh ! » ébahi. Elle n'avait pas tout compris, mais elle a saisi l'essentiel : en gros, les trucs bleus, c'étaient pas bien pour les dragons et Reborn, et il n'y avait en ce moment pas de solution. Cependant, elle se rappela d'un détail qui aurait pu passer inaperçu.

\- Mais là où on était hier, c'était grand, non ? releva la jeune fille.

\- La base fait, enfin « faisait », se corrigea Rogue, un kilomètre carré. Pourquoi ?

\- Ben... c'était pas censé être une pierre qu'on trouve pas facilement ? Parce que t'as jamais pu communiquer avec Irugorn, donc ça veut dire qu'ils ont construit avec que des pierres bleus.

\- Des cristaux primaires, corrigea l'homme au fédora.

\- C'est la même chose ! se plaignit l'ange.

Ils restèrent silencieux après la remarque. Reborn se saisit du livre et regarda la quatrième de couverture.

\- Ça fait longtemps que ça a été écrit, déclara-t-il. Peut-être qu'il y a eu une hausse de cristaux, ces derniers temps.

\- Ou alors, il en faut peu pour avoir un effet sur les dragons, s'imagina Rogue.

Ils n'ajoutèrent plus rien, manquant d'argument et de propositions.

Finalement, le vampire psychique posa son livre sur ses jambes avant d'observer les deux autres.

\- Il y a t-il autre chose ?

Tsuna ne vit pas d'autres questions dans sa tête. Reborn, lui, réfléchit quelques instants avant de se diriger vers les étagères. L'ange regarda curieusement le Dragonnier qui semblait chercher un livre. Ou un passage, se rappela-t-elle.

\- Vous voulez retourner là-bas ? demanda le vampire.

L'homme fit non de la tête. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin son bonheur, il tira des rangées de livres deux bouquins. Tsuna paniqua quand elle reconnut la couverture d'un des livres : c'était le livre de conjugaison qu'elle avait commencé à lire !

\- On les paye combien, ces livres ? questionna Reborn.

Intérieurement, l'homme au fédora ricana de la réaction de Tsuna quand il les acheta sous ses yeux.

...

Lorsqu'ils allaient quitter le magasin, Rogue les interpella une dernière fois.

\- Merci beaucoup de vous être occupé de ces vampires, remercia-t-il. Vous nous avez rendu un fier service. Nous vous redevons ça un jour.

L'ange lui dit une dernière fois au revoir alors que le Dragonnier hâta sa marche sans rajouter un mot, ni sans se retourner vers le vampire psychique qui disparut dans la pénombre.

En effet, la jeune fille se sentit fatiguée lorsqu'elle franchit le pas de la porte. Mais elle était surtout soulagée : tout c'était finalement bien passé, sans incident ! Et le vampire s'était montré accueillant, et même gentil. Pourtant, elle vit que Reborn semblait tendu. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune fille quand son regard devint presque insistant.

\- Je ne me sens pas au meilleur de ma forme, avoua-t-il. Enfin, surtout après ce qu'il a dit.

\- Ben... il nous a remerciés de l'avoir aidé, c'est tout, déclara sa coéquipière.

Reborn soupira d'exaspération avant de regarder droit dans les yeux de Tsuna.

\- Lorsqu'on rend service sans le savoir à type louche qu'on ne connaît même pas, c'est jamais bon signe, Dame-Tsuna. Jamais.

Tsuna allait pour s'énerver de ce surnom, mais elle sentait qu'il avait raison : ils ne connaissaient rien de ce vampire psychique. Ils lui ont délivré des informations plutôt importantes - genre qui ils étaient, même un nouveau point faible pour l'homme au fédora -, sans rien savoir sur lui en retour. L'ange frissonna d'inquiétude. Elle sentait avec son intuition qu'ils devront de nouveau croiser sa route, et elle ne savait pas si dans la situation, ils seront alliés ou ennemis.

Ce fut sur cette bonne note joyeuse qu'ils repartirent à l'hôtel.

* * *

 **Bonjour bonjour !** **Ce chapitre a été publié un peu en retard, mais il est quand même là ^^.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, un nouvel personnage va apparaître, et pas n'importe lequel ~**

 **Sur ce, ciao ciao ;).**


	8. Au clair de lune

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Tsuna finalisa de ranger ses affaires. Ils venaient de finir de manger le déjeuner, et Reborn avait décidé d'avancer dans leur périple jusqu'au soir ; ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire de l'éternel tourisme - si c'était pour en plus finir dans un pétrin dont lequel ils n'étaient même pas à la base -. L'ange soupira déjà de fatigue. Elle sentait que le chemin allait être long.

Lorsqu'elle vérifia une énième fois de n'avoir rien oublié, elle sortit de la chambre et verrouilla définitivement la porte.

En bas elle vit, en plus des éternels ivrognes du coin, Reborn qui réglait l'addition au comptoir. Une fois le montant réglé, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils sortirent sur la place, toujours aussi bruyante qu'à l'habitude. Le Dragonnier sortit sa carte et se positionna correctement pour bien lire son plan. Ensuite, il invita silencieusement Tsuna à aller vers la gauche.

Ils atteignirent la forêt qui entourait Frocchio en cinq minutes et depuis, ils marchaient là-dedans. L'ange se demandait comment l'homme au fédora était capable de ne pas perdre son sens de l'orientation. Elle se serait paumée en dix secondes, avec tous ces arbres et buissons ! Peut-être qu'Irugorn l'aidait d'en haut, que c'était un autre de ces fameux « dons » ou alors, il était juste plus dégourdi qu'elle...

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne le connaissait pas forcément très bien, malgré tout. Quoique si, elle avait remarqué qu'il aimait le café et qu'il était absolument pas bavard. Mais elle se doutait que ça lui sauverait la vie ou l'aiderait à le comprendre, avec de tels informations. Ça serait plus pratique de venir de suite au fait, genre « En fait, ça s'est passé comment, ton enfance ? » ou « As-tu eu un quelconque traumatisme ? » et des millions d'autres questions qui lui venaient dans sa petite tête. Mais elle sut qu'elle n'aura pas les réponses. Du moins, pas de suite.

Lorsqu'elle eut marre de ce silence pesant, elle chercha un sujet de conversation pas embarrassant ou trop personnel. Elle en trouva enfin un après quelques minutes de recherche.

\- Dis, si on doit aller au plus vite à HeavenGard, le mieux, ça serait pas d'y aller en volant ? demanda-t-elle.

Reborn détourna son regard du sentier et fixa l'ange de ses yeux vairons.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne peux pas voler, rappela-t-il.

\- Mais tu vas sur le dos d'Irugorn ! On irait plus vite, non ?

Le Dragonnier soupira doucement avant de reprendre :

\- Ça serait plus efficace, en effet. Le seul truc, c'est que pour que les gens ne voient pas Iru comme un dragon, il faut qu'il vole à une altitude très élevée, tellement qu'il est impossible à un simple humain d'y survivre très longtemps. Désolé, mais il faudra qu'on continue de marcher encore un peu.

\- T'es pas un simple humain, Reborn, contesta Tsuna.

\- Juste. Mais sur ce coup-là, si. Et on a aucun moyen de cacher Iru pour qu'il puisse voler assez bas pour que je respire, et moi, je n'ai pas non plus de bouteille à oxygène comme les mecs de la plongée pour voler à l'altitude habituelle d'Iru.

Il y eut ensuite un silence. Sur son chemin, le Dragonnier dut écarter une branche d'arbre. C'était à ce moment-là que Tsuna remarqua le gant de l'homme. Si on ne savait pas au préalable que c'était une patte de dragon que recouvrait le vêtement, on aurait pu penser que c'était bel et bien une main humaine.

\- C'est quoi, comme tissu ? questionna-t-elle.

Suite à la question, Reborn prit délicatement dans sa main un bout de la cape de l'ange, qui servait à camoufler ses ailes.

\- C'est le même que celui-ci, déclara-t-il : un simple tissu ou on a « injecté » de la Brume.

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête sans rien ajouter. Elle pouvait poser des questions bêtes, parfois ! À côté d'elle, l'homme au fédora eut un rictus au lèvres.

\- Dis donc, tu n'essayerais pas juste de taper la discute, tout simplement ? sourit-il davantage en voyant les joues rouges de Tsuna.

\- Euh... eh ben... c'est que... bégaya-t-elle maladroitement. J'ai pas l'habitude de pas parler. Il faut que je trouve un sujet de conversation, sinon je suis gênée ou je m'ennuie.

Le sourire du Dragonnier s'accentua.

\- Prépare-toi à te faire chier très longtemps, alors, conclut-il.

Ils ne rajoutèrent plus rien et continuèrent à marcher d'un pas vif.

Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, le soleil se déclinait à l'horizon. Tsuna se faiblissait et commençait à manquer de force pour garder le même rythme qu'au début, contrairement à Reborn qui était sûrement plus habitué au promenade de quinze kilomètres. À un moment, l'ange eut un point de côté et elle dut s'arrêter. Le Dragonnier dut en faire de même pour l'attendre.

\- On a... encore beaucoup... à marcher ? haleta-t-elle.

\- Ben, je voudrais bien qu'on arrive au moins au lac, répondit l'homme au fédora.

\- Et... c'est... beaucoup ?

\- Mouais, je dirais encore une petite dizaine de minutes si on garde ce rythme.

Tsuna soupira d'épuisement. Comme elle aurait voulu y être de suite !

Pour faire accélérer les choses, l'homme au fédora se saisit de la main de la jeune femme pour l'inciter à avancer.

\- Allez, en route, mauvaise troupe ! encouragea-t-il. Si tu continues à te lamenter comme ça, ça sera dans une heure qu'on arrive !

L'ange ne répondit pas. Elle était plus occuper à gémir de lassitude que de former une véritable réponse. Cependant, malgré la fatigue, elle ne lâcha pas de suite la main de Reborn.

...

En fait, Tsuna n'eut pas conscience qu'elle venait de se réveiller. Et encore moins de s'être totalement évanouie quelques minutes après sa plainte. Elle reprit enfin sa lucidité et constata qu'elle ne touchait pas le sol. Elle avait même la sensation que le sang lui montait à la tête ; elle comprit que Reborn l'a portée encore comme un sac de patate. Elle remua pour pouvoir remettre ses pieds sur terre, mais quelques instants après elle eut mal au cœur.

Soudain, le Dragonnier s'arrêta et posa la jeune femme lourdement sur l'herbe. Dans sa tête, celle-ci fut heureuse qu'il n'y avait pas de pierre en dessous de ses fesses.

\- On est arrivé, annonça l'homme au fédora.

L'ange regarda autour d'elle et vit en face d'elle un grand lac. En fait, il était même géant ! Une falaise sans verdure se dressait à sa droite. La lune, qui était pleine, se reflétait sur l'eau, et aucun objet polluant flottait à la surface. Tsuna respira un grand coup : l'air était plus léger, moins odorant que le village et moins humide que dans la forêt. Elle se sentait vraiment bien.

Reborn s'accroupit en face d'elle, lui cachant la vue qu'elle avait. Elle leva ses yeux vers ceux de l'homme au fédora, et ceux-ci étaient incontestablement plus durs que les siennes. Il soupira bruyamment.

\- Dis donc, ça serait sympa de ne pas tomber dans les pommes comme ça, non ?

\- Je... je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas être fatiguée à ce point.

\- Bon, la prochaine fois, tu préviens au préalable que t'as plus d'énergie. Ça m'éviterait de te trimbaler sur deux kilomètres.

\- Qu-Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais ça se voyait bien que j'étais claquée !

Pour la calmer, Reborn frappa le dessus de la tête avec la tranche de sa main. Tsuna se frotta les cheveux jusqu'à que la douleur passait. Il pouvait frapper fort, le bougre !

\- Peut-être, mais en attendant, si tu avais un peu de force, je n'aurais pas pris une demi-heure en plus ! gronda-t-il. De plus, c'est une courte distance, ce qu'on vient faire.

Pour preuve, il s'installa à côté d'elle et déroula la carte. Dans un premier temps, Tsuna regarda le visage de Reborn, rivé sur le plan ; éclairé à la faible lueur de la lune, la jeune femme le trouva drôlement... beau. Elle détourna son regard quand elle sentit que ses joues allaient frôler les cent degrés, et observa à son tour la carte. Le Dragonnier pointa du doigt un point noir, puis remonta le remonta jusqu'à un point bleu. La distance était ridiculement minuscule.

\- En gros, on a fait que _ça_ , expliqua Reborn en refaisant le trajet de l'index. Et on doit aller jusqu'à... là.

Il traversa tout le continent - une bonne moitié de la carte, donc - et alla jusqu'à la petite île où se trouvait l'unique accès pour HeavenGard. Dans sa tête, Tsuna pleura : tout ça encore à faire ! Elle ne fit que soupirer.

\- Après, c'est vrai que d'habitude, je ne marche pas plus que ça par jour, avoua-t-il, mais quand même, à en tomber dans les pommes... tu as mangé, ce midi ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! déclara-t-elle. J'ai même mangé plus que d'habitude, en fait.

\- Peut-être que ça a pesé sur l'estomac. Ou alors...

Reborn reporta son regard sur les jambes de la jeune femme. Aujourd'hui elle portait un legging noir, qui moulait plutôt bien la silhouette de Tsuna. Cependant, le Dragonnier regarda plus avec un œil « analytique » et dit son verdict rapidement :

\- Ou alors, t'es pas musclée, continua-t-il.

\- Euh... je sais pas... bégaya-t-elle.

Elle se sentit rouge comme une pivoine. Elle recroquevilla ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête sur les genoux. Finalement, elle allait continuer d'observer l'horizon le temps que son embarras partait. Dans le ciel, un grand oiseau volait à toute allure vers eux. Il semblait grossir au fur et à mesure de son approche.

Reborn comprit en premier - par expérience - ; il cacha ses affaires derrière-lui, pour protéger un minimum de ce qu'il allait arriver. Il se retourna vers Tsuna :

\- Si t'as des choses que tu veuilles pas que ça se mouille, mets-les derrière toi, invita-t-il.

Machinalement, l'ange obéit et plaça son sac en bandoulière à l'abri. Elle tilta quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas la raison du conseil.

\- Euh... pourquoi ?

\- Pour ça.

Comme une grosse bombe, Irugorn plongea dans l'eau. Un mini-tsunami sortit de chaque côté du lac. Une partie du tsunami renversa le Dragonnier et l'ange en arrière.

Lorsque Tsuna se redressa, elle était trempée de la tête au pied. Elle jeta un regard vers son collègue ; il en ressortit idem. Leurs sacs ont miraculeusement échappé à l'inondation. L'ange regarda le lac : heureusement, une grande partie de l'eau était restée. Seule la partie littorale du lac s'en était échappée. Soudain, une tête sortit de l'eau, puis un corps entier : le dragon se posa sur la terre, puis se secoua comme un chien pour enlever l'eau sur lui. Ses écailles brillaient davantage sous la lune, et il fixait le Dragonnier avec de l'excitation et de l'amusement.

 _\- C'est très chouette : tu devrais essayer, un jour !_ pensa Iru.

 _\- Non merci..._ répondit l'homme au fédora, tout en se le murmurant à voix basse.

Le dragon gambada et s'installa près du bord pour boire un peu d'eau. Reborn tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de coiffer ses cheveux aplatis ; en vain. Il trouva son chapeau près de lui, et le posa sur sa tête immédiatement après. Il soupira d'exaspération avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme qui chercha dans son sac si quelque-chose était trempée. Suivant son intuition, Tsuna releva son visage vers l'homme. Celui-ci se mit à soupirer :

\- Tu me croirais si je te disais que ce dragon a dix mille ans ?

Tsuna regarda étonnée le Dragonnier avant de voir tour à tour l'animal mythique qui s'amusait à recracher l'eau comme une fontaine de sa bouche - très bien réussi, d'ailleurs - et l'homme en total désespérance. Elle se mit à rire sous cape avant de répondre :

\- Oui. Peut-être que pour un dragon, il n'en est qu'à son adolescence.

\- Non, c'est un vrai papy, contredit Reborn.

\- En fait, ça vit combien de temps, les dragons ?

À son étonnement, Reborn regarda tristement Irugorn.

\- Dix mille ans, déclara-t-il.

 _\- Je ne risque pas de claquer de suite_ , pensa Iru aux deux gens.

\- C'est sûr qu'en gardant cette vitalité, c'est moi qui risque de mourir avant lui, ricana l'homme au fédora.

\- Faut faire quand même attention à ce qu'il ne lâche pas en plein effort ! rappela la jeune femme.

\- Et que proposes-tu ?

Tsuna se mit à faire des propositions aussi absurdes que désastreuses comme conseils - genre, lui brosser chaque écaille chaque jour ; un véritable travail fastidieux -. Reborn ajoutait peu de commentaire à chaque fois, mais cela lui ré-appris à communiquer « oralement ». Et à passer du bon temps. En arrière-plan, Irugorn diversifiait quelques fois ses figures aquatiques pour occuper son temps en attendant. Il intervenait rarement dans la discussion, mais il pouvait suivre le fil conducteur de la pensée du Dragonnier.

Bref, c'était bien sympa tout ça. Au bout d'un moment, le ventre du Dragonnier gargouilla.

\- J'ai faim, déclara-t-il. Pas toi ?

Moi, non, ça va-

Le ventre de l'ange se protesta avec une cacophonie ventrale. Elle caressa sa panse, gênée. Le pire, ce fut Irugorn : alors qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, un bruit semblable à un tremblement de terre retentit. Reborn sourit narquoisement au dragon qui le fixait, interpellé de ce bruit soudain.

 _\- T'as faim, aussi ?_ pensa l'homme au fédora.

 _\- Ouais, sûrement_ , répondit l'animal mythique.

Reborn rigola silencieusement. Ils se levèrent et préparèrent à manger dans une bonne humeur contagieuse.

...

 _Au «_ _Centre d'Enquête, de Délit, d'Effraction et de Forfait », ou CEDEF_ _..._

La même routine pour Iemitsu. « On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne », pouvait-on penser. Cependant, là, il était plus en situation de défaite que de victoire : ça faisait trois jours qu'il tentait en vain de trouver sa fille, Tsunayuki. Une autre image qui pouvait être intéressante était venue depuis l'extrait : c'était juste le pied du Dragonnier qui écrabouillait le badge. Génial. Les choses vont avancer plus vite en sachant que le badge est pété en plus.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Tsuna de partir comme ça ?! Était-ce à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit et elle avait pris sous le coup de la colère ? C'était sûr que quand rentrait une idée dans la tête de sa fille, plus rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis, à part d'avoir un sacré argument. Mais à ce moment-là, il n'en avait pas.

Il se tournait les pouces, cherchant un nouveau moyen mais tout aussi efficace pour la trouver et la ramener à la maison.

\- Iemitsu, t'as des invités, appela une voix féminine.

Une femme amena les « invités » en question dans le bureau du boss du CEDEF. Iemitsu reconnût de suite leurs visages, enfin, un exactement : c'était celui de Trior. Ils avaient l'air chacun en pleine forme, excepté celui de tout à gauche qui avait le visage tendu de douleur. Ils saluèrent correctement leur boss (à part le « blessé » qui avait une note faussement aigu) avant que celui-ci se levait.

L'agente du CEDEF était restée contre le coin de la porte, les bras croisés. Elle portait des cheveux bleus foncés, ses yeux rouges scrutait chaque détail de la pièce et des personnes, et la vilaine marque rouge sur sa joue - une brûlure de longue date, disait-elle - la rendait en apparence dure et agressive. Et ça tombait bien, car au faible et pleurnichard, elle était sans pitié.

\- Merci Lal de me les avoir apportés, remercia Iemitsu.

Les cinq avancèrent avec un coup de poing dans l'épaule, tremblotant. Ils n'osèrent pas parler d'eux-mêmes, ce fut Lal qui enchaîna :

\- Ils sont venus faire le rapport. Ils ont juste un peu peur que tu les massacres parce qu'ils ont laissé ta fille filer entre leurs doigts.

\- Allons allons, j'évite la violence ! rigola le boss.

\- Bon, tu vas te mettre à parler, toi ? ordonna-t-elle à Trior.

Sous la pression de recevoir un autre coup de la femme s'il gardait le silence, le chef des mercenaires s'exécuta : il raconta les événements passés. Lal écouta d'une oreille attentive : elle n'était pas du tout au courant de cette affaire ! Elle soupçonna son supérieur d'avoir gardé le silence pour elle car il était question de « Dragonnier ». C'était la seule chose qu'elle savait de base.

Là où elle tilta, c'était quand Trior était à un moment précis du récit :

\- … on avait bien rechargé nos bazookas, hein les gars ? (il cherchait constamment du soutien avec ses collègues, même s'ils participaient le moins qu'ils pouvaient) Et on a bien tiré sur lui... alors, on l'a cru mort ! Et c'est là qu'on le voit au milieu du terrain ! Il avait aussi retiré son bandeau et son gant, sûrement pour qu'il puisse avoir plus de pouvoir : il avait un œil jaune, et complètement une patte de dragon à la place de son bras droit ! C'était effrayant ! Il avait comme dévié les flammes de derniè-

\- Attends, que dis-tu ? coupa net Lal.

Un bras métamorphosé ? Des yeux vairons ? Elle devait avoir la certitude.

\- Ben... il avait un bras de dragon... et un œil jaune... et une pupille hyper fine ! Comme ceux des dragons.

Iemitsu fixa l'agente du CEDEF. Elle semblait déstabilisée, en pleine et dure réflexion. Soudain, elle se retourna vers son boss.

\- Il paraît que vous avez une image de lui, non ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai besoin de vérifier si c'est... lui.

\- Cela pourrait-il faire avancer les choses ?

Il lut dans les yeux de la femme qu'elle réfléchissait à une vitesse ahurissante.

\- Oui. Je pourrai vous aider à l'arrêter.

Iemitsu sourit. Enfin il va se passer quelque-chose ! Il n'attendait plus que ça. Il espéra de tout son cœur que c'était bel et bien la personne auquelle l'agente pensait.

Il remit alors l'extrait. Lal regarda l'écran noir avant d'être sorti de la petite poche. Iemitsu mit pause à ce moment-là. En plus qu'on voyait la fille du boss, on distinguait un homme portant un fédora.

Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour ne pas pousser d'exclamation.

C'était lui. C'était vraiment lui !

« _Renato..._ » pensa-t-elle.

Cependant, elle dut reprendre son calme le plus tôt possible pour ne montrer aucune surprise aussi intense.

Iemitsu se retourna vers elle quand il arriva enfin à mettre l'image en plein écran.

\- C'est lui ? devina-t-il.

Le mensonge ne servirait à rien ; il le sentirait immédiatement. Elle opta pour la vérité :

\- Oui, c'est bien lui.

Iemitsu scruta le visage ferme de la femme. Elle était très tendue. Il lui sourit :

\- Eh eh ~ c'est un ancien amour ?

\- Ça, absolument pas ! s'emballa Lal. Je... je le croyais mort, en fait.

Et c'était vrai. C'était il y a... combien de temps déjà, qui la séparait de ce foutu jour maudit ? Quasiment dix ans.

Iemitsu lui rappela à la réalité.

\- Tu peux donc vraiment les retrouver ? demanda-t-il.

\- … Oui. Je sais ce qu'il veut faire, dit-t-elle enfin. Je veux bien vous rendre ce service en échange d'une chose.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que je parte aussi pour la prochaine expédition, déclara Lal d'un ton dur.

...

Le repas se passait légèrement. Avant de manger pour de bon, Reborn avait un peu pêcher pour qu'ils puissent manger du poisson. Après avoir englouti ses kilos de poissons, Irugorn se lécha les babines, encore affamé.

\- T'en as pas marre, d'en bouffer autant ? demanda Reborn à voix haute.

\- Tu... tu trouves que je mange trop ? s'inquiéta Tsuna.

\- Non, je parlais à Irugorn.

 _\- On dirait juste un gros schizophrène_ , se moqua le dragon. _D'ailleurs, gentil_ _le_ _Ō-Tsuna-sama ! Puis-je avoir un autre morceau de poisson, s'il vous plaît ?_

\- Mais... Mais ne me vouvoies pas ! s'énerva étrangement la jeune femme. Tu... tu peux très bien me le demander normalement.

\- Et après, c'est moi le schizophrène... se plaignit Reborn.

 _\- Tu la contamines à ton trouble mental, Chibi._

 _\- Et toi, tu l'as rends d'autant plus débile, le Petit !_

 _\- Attention, ça peut dégénérer !_

Pour preuve à sa menace, Irugorn cracha une colonne de feu dans le ciel. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, Tsuna crevait de froid puis avait la sensation de brûler. Le froid s'installa de nouveau après l'arrêt de la flamme. Reborn resta scotché, totalement hébété.

\- Mais t'es malade ! hurla-t-il.

 _\- Il fallait pas m'énerver, Chibi_ , se plaignit le dragon.

\- Mais... pourquoi semble-t-il en colère ? demanda l'ange, qui n'avait pas reçu de communication.

\- Tout ça parce que je l'ai traité de « Petit », rigola Reborn avec un sourire malicieux.

Il insista bien sur le dernier mot. Irugorn détourna du regard et, vexé, frappa fort au sol avec la queue. La terre trembla et Tsuna fit même un petit saut.

\- Mais il n'est pas petit ! contesta la jeune femme sans comprendre. Il fait cent mètres de haut !

\- Cent mètres ? ricana le Dragonnier. Il fait maximum dix mètres ! Ou peut-être quinze si on va jusqu'à la tête...

 _\- Oh, t'as pas besoin de la corriger ; ça me dérange pas qu'elle exagère sur les mesures_ , pensa le dragon.

\- Ça serait dommage qu'elle apprenne de fausses données, non ?

Une espèce d'étincelle passa entre les yeux des deux garçons, mais ils ne continuèrent pas la dispute. Tsuna les regarda et eut un petit sourire : c'était une bonne nuit de sommeil qui allait commencer.

Pourtant, du haut de la falaise, une silhouette apparut. La personne regardait les trois êtres qui étaient sur _son_ territoire. Qui étaient-ils ? Et bon sang, un dragon, en prime ?! Non, il n'allait pas accepter ça. Il alla de suite s'occuper de leur cas...

En bas, personne n'avait remarqué l'individu, mais l'intuition de l'ange l'avertit d'un danger. Elle se retourna, mais elle ne voyait rien sur la falaise, à part des arbres et de la verdure. Cependant elle ne se détendit pas pour autant. Elle se mit en mode « alerte » : elle tournait fréquemment la tête de droite à gauche pour voir tout autour d'elle, ses ailes étaient à moitié déployées, prêtes à s'envoler à la moindre frayeur.

Reborn commença à sentir que quelque-chose n'allait pas ; il se sentait observé. Irugorn regarda vers la falaise.

 _\- Ça sent le chat_ , communiqua le dragon à l'homme au fédora.

Soudain, derrière Tsuna, un Élu fonça sur le trio. Par réflexe, l'ange voulut s'enfuir, mais elle alla droit sur Irugorn et se cogna contre le flanc du dragon. Elle se tenait la tête pour se calmer la douleur du mieux qu'elle put. Lorsqu'elle vit leur agresseur, elle se demanda si son mal de tête ne lui avait pas déjà donné des séquelles.

Déjà, c'était un garçon de son âge - du moins, en apparence, car avec les Élus, il ne fallait jamais se fier uniquement au apparence -. Il avait des cheveux argentés avec des yeux verts. Il portait un tee-shirt noir à manche courte avec une tête de mort blanche dessus, et une veste blanche où il a relevé les manches. Il possédait en plus un simple pantalon noir. Mais ce qui le démarquait d'un simple être humain, c'était ses deux oreilles qui sortaient de ses cheveux avec une petite queue.

Tsuna leva ses yeux vers la lune : elle était pleine, et en plus aucun nuage la cachait. Ils faisaient face à un loup-garou !

Cependant, Reborn ne fut pas impressionné de se retrouver face à la bête de la nuit. Il montra à l'Élu sa main changée et alluma sa flamme. L'inconnu semblait être impressionné.

\- Un simple humain qui utilise une flamme de dernière volonté... rugit le loup-garou. Décidément, vous préparez la guerre contre nous, ou quoi ?!

\- On ne veut rien déclencher, je t'assure, rassura le Dragonnier. Par contre, si on me cherche, on me trouve, lycanthrope.

\- A-attends, Reborn ! paniqua Tsuna, totalement dans les vapes. Il ne faut pas l'affronter : s'il te blesse, tu deviendras à ton tour un loup-garou !

Le loup-garou ne laissa aucun temps : il s'attaqua rapidement à l'homme au fédora. Celui-ci esquiva facilement chaque attaque, mais pour ne pas se faire blesser, il n'osa pas contre-attaquer en retour.

Tsuna s'appuya contre Irugorn pour se tenir un minimum debout. Celui-ci s'intéressa davantage au poisson de la jeune femme qu'au combat. L'ange, elle, s'inquiéta pour le Dragonnier.

À un moment, Reborn avait décidé d'enfin attaquer : il envoya le poing dans le ventre du lycanthrope. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Par vengeance, il allait le griffer et bel et bien l'atteindre, mais une cape le recouvra et il rata son coup. De colère, il l'enleva et regarda autour de lui qui aurait pu lui jeter un vêtement dans la figure. En se retournant, il vit un ange. Enfin, une, plutôt. Elle semblait épuisée, mais il la vit se mettre en mode dernière volonté.

Et d'un seul coup, cela fit tilte dans la tête de l'Élu.

Cette flamme.

Cette apparence.

Et un ange, en prime !

Le lycanthrope resta bouche bée, puis se mit à genou devant Tsuna, sous les regards choqués des autres. Le combat se termina ainsi. D'un seul mouvement, le Dragonnier et son dragon fixèrent l'ange tremblante - mais plus de fatigue -. Le loup-garou brisa le silence :

\- Vous êtes encore vivante, Jūdaime.

* * *

 **Ça y est, le chapitre est fini.**

 **J'ai bien aimé écrire le petit quiproquo pendant leur repas, ça détend l'atmosphère. Alors que pendant ce temps, les choses accélèrent...**

 **Un remerciement pour Lesmeal pour le favori, et rendez-vous a** **u prochain chapitre pour la suite ^^.**


	9. Le Chat-Garou

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

 _\- J_ _ūdaime ?_ pensa Irugorn. _C'est quoi ce nom chelou ?_

 _\- Je sais pas_ , avoua Reborn, _mais ça a l'air d'avoir du prestige vu comment il a agi._

La situation était des plus étranges pour le Dragonnier : déjà, il était en train de se battre contre un lycanthrope - ou un loup-garou, si vous préférez -. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait l'air sérieusement en colère car il s'était jeté sur lui comme un fou. Plus rien n'aurait pu le faire calmer, normalement.

Et puis, Tsuna avait réussi à l'empêcher de blesser l'homme au fédora - sinon, celui-ci serait devenu à son tour une bête de la nuit -. Bon, elle avait enlevé sa cape qui protégeait ses ailes pour le rendre aveugle, là n'était pas forcément le problème. Le truc, c'était que l'Élu s'était calmé quand il avait vu l'ange en mode dernière volonté, et s'était même mis à genou en disant un truc du genre : « Vous êtes vivante, Jūdaime. ».

Il y avait de quoi déstabiliser, non ?

Et puis, ce foutu dragon continuait encore et encore à bouffer ces purées de poissons sans les aider !

Prise par surprise, Tsuna quitta son mode dernière volonté. Sur le coup, elle ne semblait pas forcément étonnée ; c'était plus de l'inquiétude ou de l'angoisse qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage.

\- Euh, non ! Tu fais erreur ! s'emballa-t-elle.

\- Mais pourtant, vous lui ressemblez-

\- Tsuna, tu connais ce type ? demanda le Dragonnier qui était toujours sur ses gardes.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, je ne le connais pas ! affirma-t-elle. Et il me confond avec quelqu'un d'autre !

L'expression du lycanthrope se figea, avant de reprendre l'air dur comme lorsqu'il les avait attaqués.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la Jūdaime ? demanda-t-il.

\- Mais puisque je te dis que non ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Alors vous devez mourir !

Il se jeta alors sur Tsuna. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se défendre ou de voler - ses émotions la faisant paniquer - et Reborn n'arriva pas à temps. Cependant, une chose visqueuse atterrit sur le visage de l'Élu et l'arrêta dans sa course. L'objet s'écrasa au sol après s'être resté collé à la joue pendant quelques secondes. Le loup-garou regarda férocement l'objet avant de prendre une expression qu'aucun n'aurait pu déchiffrer. L'homme au fédora regarda à son tour puis fixa hébété le dragon.

\- Iru... t'as vraiment balancé du poisson pour défendre Tsuna?

 _\- S'il te plaît, ne me gronde pas : c'est la seule chose qui était sur moi_ , contesta Irugorn.

 _\- Mais tu as des flammes ! Des griffes ! Une queue pour l'éloigner ! Ta première réaction, c'était vraiment de balancer du poisson ?! Et tu crois que ça va vraiment suffire à le calmer ?!_

\- Du... poisson... comprit le lycanthrope.

Et soudainement, le loup-garou se saisit du poisson, et le mangea avec l'expression le plus joyeux du monde. Tout le monde resta sans voix.

\- C'est teeeeellement boooon ! se réjouit-il.

 _\- Nooon ! Mon poisson !_ se plaignit Irugorn voyant son repas se faire engloutir.

 _\- S'il te plaît, ferme-là !_ eut marre Reborn.

\- Mais deux secondes ! tilta Tsuna. Un loup, ça ne mange pas de poisson ! Ou rarement, en tout cas !

\- Cela veut dire un truc, comprit à son tour l'homme au fédora : c'est que nous avons pas affaire à un loup-garou mais plutôt...

\- Un chat-garou ?!

La personne en question lâcha sa nourriture, surpris : jusqu'à maintenant, encore personne n'avait réussi à le démasquer !

D'habitude, les gens prenaient tout le temps la fuite en criant « Au loup ! Au loup ! ». Eh eh, très amusant, quand on comprenait qu'on faisait face juste à un petit matou.

Mais avec eux, ce fut totalement différent : déjà, cet humain manipulateur de flamme a été capable de lui tenir tête en un duel simple, et en plus, cette femme - car non, il ne croyait nullement aux mensonges qu'elle profanait -... Et le bouquet final : ils ont su qu'il était réellement ! Ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui, c'était certain !

Dans le ciel, un nuage cacha la pleine lune. Les oreilles et la queue du chat-loup disparurent et il devint un jeune homme des plus normaux.

Doucement, Reborn rejoignit Tsuna et Irugorn, fixant l'Élu pour voir s'il allait devenir de nouveau violent ou pas. Mais à la place, il s'agenouilla encore une fois devant la jeune fille.

\- Vous êtes la première à m'avoir démasqué ! dit-il d'une voix enjouée. Vous êtes ma boss ! Permettez-moi de vous-

Reborn trouva un bout de bâton dur et, parce qu'il en avait marre, assomma le chat-garou en pleine discours. Irugorn ne fut pas contre - il devait se venger de celui qui avait mangé le dernier poisson ! -. Tsuna, elle, était tellement fatiguée qu'elle s'était endormie contre le flanc de l'animal mythique. Le Dragonnier en déduit qu'il fallait qu'ils dorment eux aussi.

...

Le lendemain matin, le chat-garou se réveilla. Il avait, certes, un petit mal de tête - il ne se rappelait plus pourquoi, d'ailleurs -, mais il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'humain bizarre. Il le fixait durement comme un gendarme qui surveillerait son fugitif. L'Élu déglutit et recula : il se cogna au tronc d'arbre contre lequel il était. L'homme avec le chapeau soupira puis lui montra une assiette avec un poisson.

Le mieux, c'est de parler avec le ventre plein, non ? déclara-t-il.

Lors du repas, le chat-garou remarqua que l'ange était étrangement loin de lui - ce qui l'attrista - et ne le regardait même pas. Elle jetait des coups d'œil vers le dragon et l'adulte sans parler. Ils se communiqueraient par télépathie ? Oui, c'était possible : les dragons sont dotés de cette capacité.

À un moment, l'humain lui adressa la parole :

\- Tu vis ici ?

\- Mouais, bof, répondit le chat-garou.

\- Et... tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ?

L'Élu reprit sa voix toute heureuse :

\- Vous suivre, bien évidemment !

En fait, il s'adressa plus à l'ange, mais celle-ci frissonna et détourna une fois de plus du regard, embarrassée. Cette expression n'échappa à l'homme au fédora.

\- C'est quoi être « Jūdaime » ? demanda-t-il, se rappelant de la veille au soir.

\- C'est rien ! C'est rien ! mentit la jeune fille. C'est... un titre un peu important à HeavenGard, c'est tout.

\- Elle est portée disparue il y a cinq mois, compléta le chat-garou ayant repris son sérieux.

 _\- Et t'es partie il y a combien de temps, toi ?_ s'adressa le dragon à l'ange.

\- Je... je suis partie il y a quatre mois, répondit Tsuna.

 _« Ça ne peut donc pas être elle._ » pensa Reborn pour lui-même.

Un scénario plausible concocta dans la tête du Dragonnier. Il se retourna vers elle.

\- Tu es partie à la recherche de la « Jūdaime » pour remettre de l'ordre à HeavenGard ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hein ?! Euh... non...

L'homme au fédora resta cependant perplexe à cette réponse.

Il décida d'ignorer cette histoire et de se concentrer sur le chat-garou.

\- Vous comptez partir où, d'ailleurs ? questionna celui-ci.

\- À HeavenGard, répondit l'humain.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour empêcher la Grande Guerre.

Le chat-garou siffla d'admiration. Reborn ouvrit son esprit pour communiquer mentalement avec Irugorn et Tsuna.

 _\- Il pourrait nous aider_ , songea le dragon.

 _\- C'est vrai_ , affirma le Dragonnier. _Et puis, il n'a pas l'air spécialement mauvais... t'en penses quoi, Tsuna ? T'arrêteras de lui faire la tête ?_

 _\- Hein ?_ paniqua celle-ci. _Je ne faisais pas la tête ! Je..._

Reborn rigola sous cape en voyant la jeune fille gênée. Il regarda finalement le chat-garou qui devait se douter de quelque-chose.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Gokudera Hayato.

\- Enchanté, je suis Reborn. Lui c'est Irugorn, ou-

 _\- Tais-toi un peu, Chibi_ ,demanda le dragon.

\- Je... je m'appelle Tsuna. Juste Tsuna, dépêcha-t-elle de rajouter sous le regard du chat-garou.

\- Tu peux venir avec nous, si tu veux, proposa le Dragonnier.

Gokudera sourit de toutes ses dents après avoir fait connaissance avec tout le monde. Finalement, il allait pouvoir faire quelque-chose de sa vie...

Ils embarquèrent leurs affaires - rien pour Hayato -, puis partirent de l'endroit. Ils continuaient de marcher dans la forêt pendant le restant de la journée avant de finir sur une route ; grâce au chat-garou qui connaissait la forêt comme dans sa poche, ils empruntèrent des raccourcis à travers la verdure pour arriver plus vite sur le sentier ; sinon, ils auraient pu prendre le double du temps.

Ils atterrirent sur une petite route de brique qui amenait la petite troupe jusqu'à un nouvel village. De l'extérieur le village se montrait accueillant, sympathique. Les maisons étaient bien construites, quoiqu'avec un peu de poussière dans les recoins des vitres. Par contre, lorsqu'on mettait le pied dans le village, on ne croisait personne dans les rues, pas un chat vivant là-dedans - excepté Gokudera, mais c'était une exception -. Ils étaient dans un village désert ! On aurait pu se croire dans un film de western, avec une pelote de foin qui atterrit violemment sur Tsuna à cause du vent.

L'ange pensa que comme il n'y avait personne, Reborn autorisa Irugorn à être près d'eux à la condition qu'il ne cassait pas trop de maison. Mais cette hypothèse devint mineure quand elle remarqua que sur une pierre était dessiné un majestueux dragon. Mais elle oublia rapidement et se concentra sur les maisons et leurs potentiels habitants...

Hayato et Tsuna restèrent sur leurs gardes pour une quelconque attaque, mais Reborn marchait décontracté, sûr de lui. D'ailleurs, il prenait des ruelles précises tout en sachant là où il allait. Cette attitude interpella l'ange :

\- Pourquoi on est venu ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- On va passer la nuit ici, répondit l'homme au fédora.

\- Dans un village fantôme ?! T'as jamais entendu que lorsque le village est inhabité, il y avait des esprits qui rodaient dans les parages ?!

\- Qui a dit qu'il y avait personne ?

\- C'est habité ?! comprit le chat-garou. Mais pourquoi avoir fait venir Irugorn, alors ? Des personnes pourrait le voir et prendre panique !

 _\- C'est une de nos connaissances_ , rassura le dragon. _Il en a suffisamment vu, de dragons, pour ne pas faire une crise cardiaque quand il en voit un._

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement ; pas de fantôme et pas d'esprits ! C'était une de ses petites peurs, mais toutes petites, hein... ?

Mais tout de même, une des connaissances de Reborn ? Était-il comme le Dragonnier, avec un caractère quelque-peu... trempé ? Seraient-ils amis ? Va-t-il les accueillir chez lui, alors qu'ils étaient plusieurs ?

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination. Le chat-garou et l'ange voyaient l'excitation du dragon grandir et le petit sourire au coin des lèvres de l'homme au fédora. C'était une maison comme il y en avait tout autour, même s'il était plus nettoyé que les autres. Il comportait un petit jardin délimité par une barrière de bois. Il y avait un balcon au premier étage contre la façade de devant, où se trouvait une table avec des chaises et des pots de fleurs. Tsuna vit du coin de l'œil un mouvement furtif à travers la fenêtre. Déjà, c'était bien habité. Irugorn se tordit pour ne toucher aucune édifice et tendit le cou vers une des fenêtres de la maison. Là, les portes de la fenêtres s'ouvrirent et un homme tendit la main pour caresser le naseau de l'animal mythique. Celui-ci se mit à ronronner de bonheur.

C'était un homme svelte, avec des cheveux noirs et une longue tresse. Il avait des yeux fins marrons - il était asiatique -, et était habillé dans un espèce d'uniforme rouge. Il semblait naturellement calme et gentil : Tsuna lui ferait directement confiance - et son intuition était en accord avec elle -. Il se retourna vers la petite troupe ; il leur adressa un sourire de bienvenue. Mais son sourire s'accentua en remarquant le Dragonnier parmi eux. Reborn replaça son chapeau pour mieux le voir.

\- Chaos, Fon. Comment ça va, depuis ?

À la fenêtre, l'homme aux cheveux noirs hocha de la tête pour affirmer sa réponse. Tsuna le vit partir de la fenêtre. Elle se retourna ensuite vers le Dragonnier qui entra dans le jardin. Elle le rattrapa de suite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Comment ça aller ?

\- Non, avant.

\- Ah, « Chaos » ? C'est une petite formule de salutation que j'ai concocté.

Il souriait narquoisement. Tsuna le regarda bizarrement.

\- Ah quoi ça sert de souhaiter le chaos chez quelqu'un ?

\- Trop long à t'expliquer, coupa net Reborn. Et en plus, davantage à toi.

Tsuna bouda du sous-entendu que venait de faire l'homme au fédora.

La petite troupe franchirent le jardin et attendirent devant la porte d'entrée que Fon vienne les ouvrir. L'homme arriva quelques instants après, puis fait une petite accolade à Reborn.

\- T'as l'air de mieux aller que la dernière fois, lui chuchota Fon.

\- Je suis au meilleur de ma forme en ce moment, lui rassura le Dragonnier. D'ailleurs, si ça te dérange pas de nous donner un petit coup de main...

\- Bien sûr, avec plaisir ! Rentrez, je vous en prie !

Gokudera évalua méchamment des yeux l'homme puis se fit reprendre par le Dragonnier qui l'incita à rentrer. Tsuna lui adressa un petit sourire avant de le remercier timidement et de rejoindre les deux autres.

Elle atterrit dans un couloir fin qui sert de vestibule. Une fois qu'on s'est déchaussé et qu'on a déposé nos affaires, on prenait le seul escalier existant et on montait au premier étage. Il y avait un tapis étalé au sol et une table basse se positionnait par dessus. Aucune chaise n'était présente à la plus grande surprise de Gokudera qui jetait des regards à travers toute la pièce pour en trouver - en vain -. Les deux adultes montèrent en dernier : ils étaient plus occupés à parler entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent au palier, le propriétaire ferma la porte coulissante derrière lui. Il se retourna vers les deux jeunes invités et fit une courbette élégante.

\- Je me présente ; je m'appelle Fon. Je suis une vieille connaissance de Reborn ; nous avons travaillé ensemble durant l'université.

\- En-enchanté, déclara le chat-garou, un peu déstabilisé par la courbette. Je suis Hayato Gokudera.

Pour se présenter, Tsuna fit une maladroite courbette, mais qui ressemblait quand même à quelque-chose.

\- Je m'appelle Tsuna. Merci beaucoup de nous accueillir.

\- C'est rien, je vous prie, rassura Fon. Je vous sers une tasse de thé verte ?

\- Non merci, refusèrent en même temps Tsuna et Gokudera.

\- Pourquoi pas pour moi, s'il te plaît, accepta Reborn.

Les adultes se placèrent à la petite table de l'accueil. Les deux Élus partirent explorer l'étage et allèrent finalement sur la terrasse, profitant du bon air.

Reborn but rapidement la boisson, alors que Fon sirota doucement. Après quelques gorgées, il reposa la tasse sur la table et entama une discussion sérieuse avec le Dragonnier, sans pour autant quitter son petit sourire.

\- Alors, de quoi as-tu besoin ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai juste besoin de quelques lits pour qu'on puisse dormir ici, répondit l'homme au fédora. Sinon, nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, merci.

L'asiatique regarda derrière lui les deux compagnons de son ami, qui parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi - et surtout de n'importe quoi ! -.

\- T'apprécies finalement la compagnie, Reborn ? C'était pas ton fort, avant, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- J'ai un peu grandi, vois-tu, fit constater celui-ci en ricanant. Non, et puis, je pense avoir trouvé la solution à mon problème.

Il indiqua du regard la jeune fille avant que son ami en fasse de même. L'homme au fédora afficha un petit sourire.

\- Elle, c'est un ange.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air d'être très gentille, déclara Fon.

\- Oui, elle est gentille... non, attends, t'as mal compris : c'est vraiment un ange.

\- Je suis heureux pour toi que t'aies trouvé ton âme sœur, Reborn.

\- Mais non ! rougit le Dragonnier avant de se forcer à reprendre son calme. Mais... un ange, avec des ailes !

Fon fit un petit « Ah ! » compréhensif. Il avait cru à l'expression, lui - quoique ça marchait aussi très bien -. Ensuite, il se retourna vers Tsuna ; c'était vrai que la présence de cape était un peu douteux pour les personnes comme lui, mais insoupçonnable à l'œil d'un humain anodin. Finalement, il finit son thé vert d'une seule traite avant de présenter les appartements aux invités.

Pour une question d'intimité, la jeune fille se retrouva seule dans sa chambre. Les chambres se trouvaient au deuxième et dernier étage. Celle de la jeune fille était à proximité de celle des garçons.

Dans la chambre de l'ange il y avait encore une fois une petite table et un futon pour dormir. Elle déposa lourdement son sac, totalement fatiguée. Elle venait de prendre sa douche - qui lui a été réparateur - puis elle avait à peine terminé le repas du soir avec les autres - très bon, mais fort copieux pour le petit estomac de Tsuna -. De plus, durant le repas, la jeune fille avait tenté de chercher des éléments du passé de Reborn, mais celui-ci avait juste dit qu'il avait passé une vie des plus banales, ce qui avait fait rire son ami. Tsuna douta fortement qu'il avait passé une vie « normale » ; le regard du chat-garou lui fit penser qu'il était du même avis.

Mais bref, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il y avait encore le désavantage des longs repas : ils allaient se coucher tard pour se lever tôt.

Mais avant de se coucher, Tsuna eut... une envie pressante. Elle trouva facilement la pièce recherchée, mais le problème, c'était qu'elle n'arriva plus à retrouver sa chambre. Elle a réussi à se perdre dans une maison ! C'était vrai qu'elle ne possédait pas la meilleure mémoire du monde, ou même, le sens de l'orientation, mais tout de même, ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivée de se perdre dans une maison ! Elle décida de descendre dans le salon pour reprendre ses repaires.

En bas, elle vit Fon à la table de l'accueil. En kimono avec un pantalon blanc enfilé par dessous, il écrivait sur un long parchemin à l'encre de chine. L'ange reconnut qu'il faisait de la calligraphie. À l'envers, Tsuna reconnut aucun caractère, mais elle comprit bien qu'il y avait des logogrammes et des syllabaires semblables à celle de sa langue d'origine. Elle n'avait pas vu auparavant, mais des petits parchemins décoraient une partie d'un mur. Choquée, Tsuna remarqua que sur l'une d'entre elle il y avait un dragon, semblable à celui qu'elle avait vu dans la rue !

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que Fon s'était arrêté d'écrire et la regardait gentiment. Elle se sentit gênée de son temps de réaction et détourna du regard.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque-chose ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je... je me suis perdue, avoua-t-elle en ravalant un sanglot de honte.

\- C'est pas grave; je vais te ramener à ta chambre.

Tsuna fut reconnaissante de l'amabilité de l'asiatique et elle le suivit.

Quelques secondes après, l'ange pensa que c'était un bon moment pour parler avec lui seul à seul de certaines choses. Elle prit une bouffée d'air et s'engagea :

\- Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi il y a personne, ici ?

\- C'est un village trop éloigné des grandes villes, répondit Fon. Alors, les personnes partent petit à petit pour s'installer quelque part où c'est plus... vivable. Mais certains, comme moi, préfèrent la tranquillité de ces lieux.

\- Je vois...

Tsuna hésita d'aborder ce sujet, mais elle alla sur la lancée :

\- Aussi, quand on était à rapport à table...

\- Oh, par rapport au passé de Reborn ?

L'ange prit un teint cramoisi quand il comprit de suite.

\- Oui... affirma-t-elle. Il a vraiment-

\- Je ne peux rien te dire, hélas, s'excusa Fon. C'est quelqu'un qui ne s'est jamais reposé sur le passé pour avancer, et qui n'aime donc pas parler de lui pour qu'on le juge, bien que je ne pense pas que ce soit pour le juger que tu veuilles savoir. Cependant, si tu es digne de confiance pour lui, alors il pourra s'ouvrir à toi.

\- Ça a l'air compliqué, soupira-t-elle.

\- Reste comme tu es : il aura foi en toi plutôt que tu t'en rendras compte.

Il lui afficha un sourire rassurant qui apaisa Tsuna. Il avait raison, rien ne servait de presser ; tout arrivait à point à qui savait attendre. Elle n'aurait pas du être trop curieuse sur la vie du Dragonnier alors que ça faisait à peine une semaine qu'ils se connaissaient. Dès qu'elle le verrait, elle ira s'excuser.

Fon l'amena jusqu'au seuil de la porte de la chambre. L'ange lui remercia encore une fois avant d'aller s'allonger dans le lit.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir dormir, ou du moins, se reposer au minimum...

Ou pas.

* * *

 **Chaos ~. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus :).**

 **Ça y est : Gokudera est enfin parmi la petite troupe ! Quand au niveau de l'histoire, pour la plupart des rencontres avec les Gardiens de la Dixième Génération, je me suis bien inspirée des petites histoires de "Tsuna, le maître des monstres" comme l'a fait remarqué Deyka - que ce soit à la fin des épisodes ou à la fin du tome 42 -. Mais je vous rassure : pas pour tous les personnages, j'ai tout de même apporté quelques petites modifications...**

 **Aussi, je remercie Deyka pour le commentaire et Syt the Evil Angel pour le favori. Ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir - autant pour les commentaire que pour les favoris ;) - et ça m'encourage à continuer la fanfic. Donc encore merci à tout le monde.**

 **D'ailleurs, pour piqûre de rappel : s'il y a des choses dont vous ne comprenez pas ou que vous voulez savoir en rapport à cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à les poser ! J'y répondrai au mieux, épaulé de Reborn, Tsuna & Cie, bien entendu. Et si c'est juste pour avertir des fautes ou pour dire que ça vous a plu, ce n'est pas un problème non plus ! **

**Et... c'est tout, je pense. A plus au prochain chapitre ^^.**


	10. L'Assaut

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Ils arrivèrent plus tard que ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Ils seront contraints de réveiller les personnes de la demeure pour les interpeller. Enfin, une personne, d'après Lal. Car l'agente du CEDEF a expliqué la situation : c'était une vielle connaissance à elle, et elle savait qu'il vivait maintenant seul, reculé du monde. Et si sa mémoire était bonne, il y avait de très grande chance pour qu' _il_ est fait halte ici pour dormir.

Maintenant qu'il avait situé le lieu, il fallait s'occuper de l'infiltration : comment s'introduire dedans tout en restant dans le pacifique ? Car si le propriétaire n'osait pas avouer qu'il _l_ 'abritait, ils allaient devoir lui faire cracher le morceau, avec ou sans violence !

À quelques mètres de la maison de Fon, Lal donna les directives à chacun des anges.

...

Tsuna ne trouva pas le sommeil.

Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'elle était fatiguée ! Et puis, le lit était confortable et la température ambiante était ni trop froide pour se geler ni trop chaude pour brûler. Et pourtant, l'ange n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle songea que c'était dû au stress qu'elle avait eu tout au long des journées - car ce n'était pas de tout repos, d'être accompagnée d'un Dragonnier ! -. Mais surtout, elle sentait que c'était son intuition qui la gardait en état de veille. Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi - comme d'habitude, en fait -, mais là, c'était une question de vie ou de mort et qu'il fallait qu'elle soit sur ses gardes.

Reborn non plus ne s'endormit pas.

Et Gokudera non plus.

Pour le Dragonnier, il ressentait déjà les émotions et pensées du dragon qui était angoissé de quelque-chose, mais il ne savait pas lui-même de quoi. Et puis, retourner ici lui faisait une sensation des plus bizarres. Certes, la situation n'était pas la même que la dernière fois, mais il existait encore cette tension dans l'air que Reborn n'oublierait jamais. Il fixait alors le plafond sombre en se vidant les esprits, tout en tentant de trouver naturellement le sommeil. Mais ce ne fut pas une chose aisée.

Dans le silence, Hayato interpella l'homme au fédora :

\- Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir non plus, Reborn-san ?

\- … Pas spécialement, répondit-il enfin. Pourtant, il faut dormir : il faut qu'on se lève tôt, demain.

\- Reborn-san, pourquoi voulez-vous aller à HeavenGard ? Vous allez attirer les foudres des anges en allant là-bas alors que vous voulez arrêter la guerre, non ?

\- Oh, je m'en doute pas. Sinon, je préfère garder cette information confidentielle.

Le chat-garou fixa avec méfiance l'humain qui se remit le chapeau. Celui-ci sentit le regard insistant de l'Élu et se retourna vers lui.

\- Vous voulez vraiment empêcher la Grande Guerre ? osa demander le jeune homme. Vous ne voulez vraiment la provoquer une bonne fois pour toute ?

\- Bien évidemment ! S'emballa étrangement Reborn. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'il y a des morts pour un conflit qui ne devrait même pas exister ! Elle change beaucoup trop la vie des gens qui ne devraient même pas être concerné ! À commencer part moi...

Il chuchota la dernière phrase pour lui ; Hayato ne l'entendit pas, d'ailleurs.

Soudain, dans le silence installé, on toqua à la porte d'entrée. Le Dragonnier a eu le réflexe de se redresser pour aller voir qui s'était, mais il se rappela que Fon était en bas à faire de la calligraphie. L'homme au fédora se concentra au maximum pour écouter du mieux qu'il peut ce qu'il se passait en bas. Pourtant, il n'arriva pas à entendre. Il décida de se lever silencieusement et quitta la chambre pour se placer près des escaliers. Là-bas, il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'ange qui se penchait vers les marches pour mieux entendre. Elle avait sa paire de moufles contre sa poitrine. Le Dragonnier reconnut les gants : il savait qu'ils n'annonçaient jamais de bonne nouvelle.

Du haut des escaliers, on pouvait discerner des paroles échangeaient entre Fon et un homme adulte. Tsuna frissonna ; le ton de la voix lui disait fortement quelque-chose. Elle descendit l'escalier suivis de Reborn et de Gokudera, complètement perdu par la situation.

Ils arrivèrent en bas des escaliers. Ils entendirent beaucoup mieux de là. Reborn et Tsuna tiltèrent en même temps quand ils écoutèrent de nouveau l'étrange invité.

\- C'était l'ange qui nous a attaqués au bar, l'autre jour ! chuchota le Dragonnier.

\- Oui, c'était même celui qu'on a interrogé ! murmura l'ange.

\- De qui vous parlez ? demanda Gokudera.

\- D'anges qui nous pourchassent et qui ont tenté de nous tuer ! répondit Reborn.

Soudain, une pensée violente déchira l'esprit de l'homme au fédora.

 _\- Aiuto ! Aiuto !_ appela Irugorn. _Il y a des anges autour de moi !_

Le Dragonnier reçut une image de la situation du dragon : celui-ci était entouré par une dizaine d'anges avec de drôles de lances. Des étincelles électriques tournoyaient autour de la pointe des armes. Iru ne pouvait pas se déplacer, ni voler : les anges le forcèrent à rester au sol. Reborn réfléchit rapidement pour savoir quelle était la meilleure solution dans cette situation, puis se décida : il grimpa les escaliers, à la surprise des deux autres.

\- Restez en bas : je vais faire vite ! ordonna doucement celui-ci.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le dragon avant qu'il soit blessé, parce que sinon... il allait en compatir, lui aussi.

Les deux Élus restèrent silencieux. La discussion entre Fon et l'autre ange semblait s'être terminée, et maintenant, ils ne savaient plus quoi faire.

Mais une explosion se produisit à l'arrière de la maison, par là où Reborn était parti. Tsuna fut tentée de partir de suite le rejoindre pour l'épauler, mais la voix de l'ange qui parlait avec Fon s'éleva et hurla :

\- Je ne vais pas aller dans la dentelle : nous savons qu'ils sont là ! Alors soit, vous nous livrez au moins Tsunayūki Sawada, soit, nous serons obligés de la récupérer par la force !

Tsuna attendit la réponse de Fon, tremblante. S'il l'a dénoncée, comment agira-t-elle ? Et s'il ne le faisait pas, qu'allait-t-elle faire ?!

Gokudera, lui, observa l'ange avec des yeux de merlan frit.

\- Vous... vous appelez... bégaya-t-il.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Et une attaque explosa au rez-de-chaussée. Tsuna prit une expression terrifiée : Fon venait de se faire sauter... !

Elle décida finalement de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour tenter de voir si l'homme était encore envie, et elle exigea :

\- Gokudera ! Va rejoindre Reborn en haut : il a besoin d'aide !

\- Quoi ?! Mais... Tsunayūki ! appela le chat-garou désespérément.

Il resta paralysé pendant quelques instants, puis alla voir comment le Dragonnier allait.

Par la fenêtre de la chambre, Gokudera se retrouvait face à un duel inéquitable entre Reborn qui tentait désespérément de faire sortir Irugorn du piège et les anges qui les entouraient et empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement.

En gros, il allait falloir que Hayato les sorte de ce pétrin ! Il avait de la chance ; malgré le fait que ce ne soit plus la véritable pleine lune, le satellite restait encore grosse pour pouvoir donner au chat-garou le pouvoir dont il devait avoir besoin.

Pour cela, le plan de Gokudera était de faire une distraction qui permettrait à l'homme au fédora et au dragon de pouvoir les attaquer par surprise. Une distraction comme... un chat.

Il attendit que la lune soit totalement dévoilée avant de se transformer en chaton : il avait le pelage beige avec des yeux rouges attendrissants. Bizarrement, des flammes rouges sortaient de ses oreilles, mais il faudra que cela passe inaperçu car il ne pouvait pas restreindre les flammes. Maintenant, c'était à son tour d'entrer en jeu...

...

Tsuna se hâta de rejoindre Fon au rez-de-chaussée, mais à cause de la fumée, elle ne le retrouva pas et tomba au contraire sur les agents du CEDEF. Ils portaient chacun la tenue réglementaire de l'entreprise de son fichu père : une tenue noire moulante avec des bandes blanches fluorescentes dans le noir, avec une ceinture qui comportait de divers armes de feu. Tsuna savait que, malgré les apparences, la matière de leur tenue était insensible aux flammes de dernière volonté, et que cela corsait davantage la chose.

La fumée se dissipa et l'ange discerna six agents : elle en reconnut cinq d'entre eux, qui n'étaient autre que les mercenaires de l'autre jour. En fait, la jeune fille eut presque de la peine pour eux car Iemitsu avait sûrement du les menacer à mort de tenter de les récupérer, Reborn et elle, et que si ce n'était pas le cas, ils auraient pire que la mort.

D'un seul coup, quelque-chose fit halte dans son esprit. Comment savaient-ils qu'ils étaient là ? Ils ne les avaient pas suivis pendant tout ce temps, quand même ! Elle les aurait sentis sinon, non ? Ou alors, ils ont réussi à abuser d'un autre stratagème pour arriver à leur fin...

Tsuna remarqua alors la sixième silhouette. C'était une femme élégante avec des cheveux bleus foncés et des yeux rouges meurtriers. Une vilaine cicatrice qui barrait sa joue droite n'arrangeait pas les choses. Étonnement, elle n'avait pas des ailes d'anges comme les autres mais une drôle de machine qui en faisait office. Elle était toute noir et semblait peser une tonne. D'ailleurs, la femme déposa lourdement l'engin.

L'ange sentit bien sa dernière heure sonner : à six contre un, même pas la peine de tenter quoique ce soit ! Pourtant, l'agente du CEDEF regardait vers l'escalier, ignorant superbement la présence de Tsuna. L'ange vit alors que Fon était debout, tranquille, en train de se dépoussiérer les manches de quelques débris. Il releva la tête vers les personnes et regarda la jeune fille. Il soupira antérieurement.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du descendre, dit-t-il sans hausser la voix. Ça peut être dangereux.

\- Mais vous avec failli être en danger ! Par ma faute ! contesta Tsuna.

\- Mais bon, ça ne va plus être le cas maintenant, hein ? fit remarquer le chef des anges. Maintenant, tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment et-

\- Toi, tu la fermes, Trior ! tonna la femme aux yeux rouges.

Elle avança de quelques pas, frôlant l'épaule de l'ange sans même tilter. Elle fixa sévèrement l'asiatique sans qu'aucun des deux ne cille.

\- Fon, où se trouve Reborn ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Sûrement en train de s'occuper de tes hommes, Lal, répondit-il.

\- Tss, ce mec a toujours manqué de logique : il devrait se laisser faire, ça me permettra de dormir plus tôt !

\- Tu ne devrais pas le sous-estimer ; j'espère que t'es devenue assez forte pour porter plusieurs hommes en même temps, car je sens d'ici qu'il y en a certains qui vont plus pouvoir marcher. Et d'ailleurs, je ne compte pas moi non plus me faire avoir.

Il se plaça à pas silencieux devant Tsuna pour la protéger.

\- Je ne peux pas vous la laisser l'emmener, déclara-t-il : je suis garant de sa sécurité, et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive un quelconque malheur de votre vote.

Là, il positionna la paume de sa main vers les ennemis. Tsuna remarqua que l'étrange réflexe de l'agente était de se boucher le nez avec le bras.

 **\- Gyoza-Ken**! s'exclama Fon.

Une espèce de boule d'énergie fila vers les CEDEF. La boule n'eut pas l'air de leur effet sur le coup, mais soudain, tout le monde sauf la femme furent pris de contraction involontaire de leur mouvement. Ils n'avaient plus l'air de contrôler leurs membres. Fon en profita pour assommer un ange. Tsuna se mit en mode dernière volonté et déplia ses ailes pour aller plus vite pour en faire de même avec trois autres. Pas question de ne rien faire car elle était la « protégée » !

\- Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de Trior, celui-ci sentit le coup et esquiva facilement l'attaque. Il se plaça de suite près de sa coéquipière, qu'elle le frappa violemment sur la tête.

\- Espèce d'idiot ! T'es vraiment un nul pour ne pas voir une attaque arriver ! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- C'était quoi, d'ailleurs ? demanda Tsuna, mais elle ne reçut pas la réponse de Fon, mais de l'agente.

\- C'est le Gyoza-Kempo : en gros, il envoie une vague odeur d'ail par le nez, et ça engourdit le cerveau qui fait donc n'importe quoi avec le corps. Donc toi ! s'emballa-t-elle en frappant de nouveau l'ange. Quand tu le vois en position, tu te bouches le nez, compris ?!

\- Compriiiiis ! se plaignit Trior, totalement apeurée face à l'altitude de sa coéquipière.

Fon soupira doucement. Il commença à chuchoter à Tsuna.

\- Dommage, ça ne sera plus efficace. Je te remercie de ton aide, Tsuna, mais je vais devoir m'occuper de ces lascars seul.

\- Non, je vais vous aider, refusa l'ange avec assurance. Je sais parfaitement me battre, et je me suis déjà combattu contre Trior. Occupez-vous de... Lal, moi, je vais me battre contre lui.

Pour approuver ses paroles, elle alluma davantage ses flammes de dernière volonté sur ses gants. Fon soupira de nouveau, mais là, il sourit.

\- Bien. Bonne chance.

\- À vous aussi.

Ils se jetèrent alors sur leurs ennemis.

...

Il fallait l'avouer ; Reborn n'était pas en position de force.

Bon, déjà, il s'était engagé dans un combat difficile à gagner de base : trente contre un. Il se considérait comme seul car Irugorn était dans l'impossibilité de bouger, à part pour se faire empiler sur place. Donc déjà, pas facile facile, tout ça. Ensuite, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que les anges aient autant la niaque à les tuer - contrairement à lui - : ils avaient des airs de psychopathe, avec leurs sourires exagérés. Et finalement, le pire, c'étaient ces foutus lances ! Au départ, le Dragonnier croyait que ces étincelles n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un peu d'électricité statique. Ah, quelle erreur il avait fait ! C'était de véritables décharges que ça balançait dans tout le corps si t'avais le malheur de le frôler ! En même temps, Irugorn aurait pu se dégager plus facilement si ça ne faisait que picoter. Le fonctionnement de cet engin était simple, en réfléchissant : il fallait juste une énorme pile à l'intérieur de la lance, de l'or pour la pointe - car l'or est le métal le plus conducteur qu'il existe - et une manche en caoutchouc pour les mains et le tour et jouer ! Et puis, les anges arrivaient avec une maîtrise parfaite à l'attaquer tout en réussissant à se défendre de suite après. Et s'il arrivait par miracle à les toucher, sa main-dragon rebondissait sous leur costume bizarroïde et sa flamme s'était comme aspirée.

En gros, s'il n'y avait pas de retournement de situation, il pouvait faire dans sa tête son testament - ça risquait de ne pas être très long, mais ça ne le réjouissait pas tout autant -. Ce qu'il lui faudrait, c'était un moment d'inattention d'au moins un seul ange ; il pourrait ainsi s'emparer de sa stupide lance et il pourrait se battre un peu plus équitablement contre eux.

Son vœu fut presque exaucé sur l'immédiat. Un petit bruit curieux et mignon se fit entendre de tous. Ils retournèrent leur tête d'un seul mouvement et vit alors un joli petit matou qui miaulait. Il semblait normal, mais en s'attardant sur quelques détails, Reborn remarqua vite que le chat n'en était pas spécialement un...

 _\- Ce chat est vraiment bizarre_ , pensa celui-ci au dragon.

 _\- C'est normal : c'est Hayato_ , rassura Iru. _Il crée un moment de dispersion. Profites-en !_

Soudain, un des hommes qui retenait l'homme au fédora tomba sous le charme de la petite bête. Il alla pour caresser le petit chat, mais sous le regard horrifié de ses compagnons, Reborn profita pour se saisir de la lance et abattu l'ange avec une bonne décharge en prime. Les agents du CEDEF restèrent pétrifiés de stupéfaction avant de se reprendre et de contre-attaquer. Mais au même moment, le petit chaton qui s'était discrètement rapproché d'un des anges se transforma en chat-garou et vola à son tour une arme. Ainsi, Gokudera rejoint en vitesse Reborn pour allier leurs puissances. En éliminant petit à petit leurs ennemis, ils ont pu assez écarter les anges du dragon qui put enfin battre des ailes pour s'envoler. Certains des anges le remarquèrent et s'envolèrent à leur tour pour arrêter Irugorn, mais c'était déjà trop tard : le dragon cracha de puissantes flammes vers les adversaires qui partirent de suite en retrait.

À un moment, Reborn eut une idée d'une nouvelle utilisation de la lance. Il se retourna vers Irugorn et brandit l'arme :

 _\- Iru ! Essaye de brûler le bout de la lance !_

 _\- Ça va pas marcher..._ pensa le dragon.

 _\- Mais si ! Et dépêche-toi !_

Irugorn regarda le ciel, exaspéré, avant de viser la pointe de la lance. Celle-ci se mit alors à posséder, en plus de l'électricité, des flammes ardentes. Les anges, effrayaient, s'éloignèrent du Dragonnier qui les attaqua. Cependant, à un moment, l'acier fondit et Reborn fut dans l'obligation d'abandonner son arme mortelle. En dernière attaque, il la jeta sur les anges où ils ont dû se mettre à terre pour ne pas toucher la lance. Elle ne provoqua aucun incendie car il n'y avait pas de végétation dans les alentours, mais Gokudera profita que les hommes soient allongés pour se re-transformer entièrement en chat et pouvoir les griffer aux visages et les faire fuir.

Ils venaient d'éliminer la plupart des anges qu'ils les ont attaqués. Ils en restaient encore un peu, mais ce fut moins compliqué à gérer qu'au début.

Hayato pensa que c'était le moment opportun pour parler avec Reborn, maintenant que le nombre d'ennemi a fortement diminué.

\- Reborn-san, vous savez comment elle s'appelle vraiment, Tsuna ?

Le Dragonnier réfléchit quelques instants pour se remémorer de l'interrogatoire de l'ange, l'autre jour. Il se rappela de qu'avait dit l'ange, alors :

« _Sache que c'est déjà trop tard pour agir, Tsu_ _nay_ _ūki Sawada._ »

\- Je... je crois que c'est un truc du genre... Tsunayuki, ou un truc qui ressemble vachement à ça, répondit-il.

\- Tsunayūki ?

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Tsunayūki Sawada. Pourquoi ? Ça te dit quelque-chose ?

La question fut stupide à la poser car il eut la réponse immédiatement après.

\- Tu penses que c'est la "Jūdaime" ?

\- Elle s'appelle comme ça, la Jūdaime qui a disparu, déclara Gokudera d'un ton grave. Tsunayūki Sawada. Et je ne crois absolument pas à une coïncidence.

\- Cependant, la « Jūdaime » a disparu il y a cinq mois, non ? Alors que Tsuna est partie un mois plus tard. C'est anachronique.

 _\- Il se peut qu'elle est mentie, aussi,_ intervint Irugorn dans la discussion. _Ou alors, elle a disparu de HeavenGard tout en y restant, puis elle est partie pour de bon quatre mois plus tard._

Ça pouvait donner une fichue migraine à Hayato ! Était-elle la Jūdaime ? Ou ne mentait-elle pas jusqu'à maintenant ? Parce que si c'était le cas, il ne se sentait pas de continuer l'aventure - surtout si c'était de se battre régulièrement contre des anges -.

Soudain, Gokudera sentit dans les airs une forte odeur d'une plante qu'on pouvait aussi cuisiner. Il en fit part au Dragonnier.

\- Reborn-san, c'est normal si ça sent si fort l'ail, comme ça ?

L'homme au fédora se mit à renifler à son tour : en effet, il apercevait cette odeur si particulière. Il se rappela alors que son ami, Fon, utilisait des techniques usant d'ails. Cela signifiait que la situation se corsait de son côté, aussi !

Le Dragonnier interpella le chat-garou.

\- Il faut qu'on aille à l'entrée : Fon a sûrement besoin de nous !

Ils se précipitèrent alors vers le lieu, tout en faisant attention aux anges qui les attaquaient encore par tous les côtés.

...

Tsuna commença à avoir l'avantage, face à Trior. Celui-ci avait de moins en moins de flamme de dernière volonté, contrairement à la jeune fille qui en possédait encore tout un stock. Et puis, l'agent du CEDEF était en constante pression à cause de sa coéquipière qui digérait mal le fait qu'ils perdaient. Heureusement, Fon était vraiment plus puissant que ce qu'aurait cru l'ange : en réalité, il avait annoncé qu'il maîtrisait cent-sept arts martiaux en plus du Gyoza-Ken ! Il se débrouillait alors vraiment bien, au combat main à main. Mais en face, Lal assurait elle aussi au combat, et c'était ça qui maintenait Trior debout - sinon, il se serait couché depuis longtemps -. Elle ne se battait pas aussi bien que Fon pour le close combat, mais dès qu'elle pouvait, elle dégainait un des flingues qu'elle possédait et tirait vers les bras et jambes de l'asiatique. À chaque fois que la cible était atteinte, Tsuna voulut se jeter sur la femme pour l'arrêter, mais l'autre ange l'en empêchait et ils restèrent à faire du un contre un.

À un moment, ce fut une véritable catastrophe pour la jeune femme ; une des balles de l'agente toucha le thorax de Fon. Il s'étouffa puis cracha du sang avant de se mettre à terre pour apaiser la douleur. Tsuna fut au bord des larmes. L'agente, elle, semblait avoir le regard perdu, son visage déteint d'aucune expression. Cela mit Tsuna hors de rage qui, sans même laisser le temps à qui que ce soit, d'envoyer un violent coup de poing à la tempe de la femme. Celle-ci en perdit l'équilibre. Trior allait agir à cet affront, mais l'ange se jeta sur lui et tenta le tout pour le tout de le faire tomber dans les pommes.

Mais elle n'arriva pas. Aveuglée par la colère, elle s'occupa entièrement de l'agent qui allait vraiment perdre.

Cependant, Lal se releva péniblement et tira une balle entre les omoplates et une autre érafla la tête de Tsuna. Une douleur insupportable secoua tout son corps. Elle allait tomber et s'évanouir, mais Trior la tint fièrement par le col et l'empêcha presque de respirer. L'ange tentait de battre des ailes, rien que pour voir si elle pouvait encore les utiliser, mais elle n'arriva plus, et ça lui provoqua même une douleur en plus.

La situation n'avait pas été pire pour Tsuna. Elle comprenait que si elle avait gardé son sang-froid, elle aurait mis d'abord Fon a l'abri et elle l'aurait défendu. À la place, elle s'était emballée et elle allait mourir comme ça. Dans la douleur et le regret.

Elle pensa à sa vie qu'elle avait mené, à la galère qu'elle avait dû affronter à cause de son titre.

Elle pensa à son père, qui sera responsable en parti de sa mort.

Elle pensa à sa maison, à HeavenGard, là où elle avait vécu.

Elle pensa une dernière fois à sa mère, à Fon, à Gokudera, à Irugorn et à Reborn qui ont toujours été là, et qui l'ont considérée en tant que « Tsuna » et pas en temps que Jūdaime.

Elle ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience le plus total.

...

Soudain, la porte vola en éclat et ce fut un ange essoufflé qui rentra. L'agente et Trior le regardaient, abasourdis. Il était dans un tel état qu'il était difficile de dire comment il arrivait à tenir debout. Il était recouvert d'hématomes, plus ou moins grands, et il n'avait plus son arme. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?!

\- Trior-san... Lal-sama... il faut... se battre en retraite, haleta-t-il.

\- Que racontes-tu ? Nous avons gagné ! rigola Trior en brandissant plus fièrement le corps inerte de l'ange. Nous arrivons vous aidez-

\- Non ! Il faut... partir ! paniqua l'ange. Nous avons pas réussi à retenir le dragon, en plus du Dragonnier et d'un chat-garou !

Quand il finit de parler, il tomba dans les pommes. Gokudera venait de l'achever, les yeux sévères et pleine de rage contenue. Il avança lentement vers l'ange conscient qui commença à trembler de ses membres.

\- Oh, Trior, dégage de là ! s'indigna Lal. T'es en plein milieu de mon champs de vision ; je peux pas tirer sur lui !

L'ange fit mieux : il s'évanouit et tomba sur le sol, une grosse entaille sur sa paume d'Adam. Gokudera tint Tsuna dans ses bras, ankylosée par les blessures.

Lal n'aura pas une meilleure occasion pour buter ce maudit chaton. Cependant, une voix retentit dans sa tête :

 _\- Que tous les agents du CEDEF dégage d'ici sans violence ou je crame la maison_ , ordonna Irugorn. _Et je n'hésiterai pas à le faire._

L'agente savait parfaitement que ce dragon serait capable de vraiment le faire. Elle lâcha un juron, puis prit le corps de Trior et le déposa sur son épaule. Elle se rendit compte que ce combat contre Fon l'avait vraiment endommagée. Lui aussi, il s'était amélioré depuis tout ce temps...

Elle se retourna vers le chat-garou, qui allongea le corps inerte de son amie.

\- Ne t'attends pas à que ce soit terminé, le matou, déclara-t-elle.

\- Assure-toi d'écrire ton testament le plus tôt possible, menaça-t-il : je ne te laissera pas vivante la prochaine fois, _teme_.

Elle passa l'éponge sur le gros mot et partit sans dire un mot.

...

Reborn arriva enfin à terminer le dernier ennemi. Pendant que Gokudera assurait comment aller Tsuna et Fon - même s'il y avait plus de chance qu'ils allaient bien -, lui, retiendrait les anges à entrer eux aussi. Mais soudainement, un sifflement retentit et les anges survivants s'envolèrent et s'échappèrent des crocs du dragon qui arriva tout de même encore à en chopper trois.

Le Dragonnier soupira : c'était enfin terminé. Ils allaient prendre un petit casse-croûte pour se revigorer, et ils s'endormiraient tranquillement. Il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à ses amis quasiment morts.

* * *

 **Hey ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent : j'étais bien inspirée, ce coup-là :). Vu comment ce chapitre se termine, comment tout cela va-t-il se terminer ? A suivre... - oui, j'aime le cliffhanger XD -.**

 **Ça y est, on a franchi les dix chapitres ! Le prochain cap sera cent chapitres ! - quoique là, ça en ferait un peu trop... visons les vingts chapitres, d'abord ^^'**

 **Je remercie Tsuki Banritt pour le follow et le commentaire et à plus ~**


	11. In extremis

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Reborn ne s'attendait vraiment pas à se retrouver face à ses amis quasiment morts : Fon et Tsuna étaient allongés par terre, leur sang colorant le sol. Le Dragonnier crut bien faire une crise cardiaque sur le coup.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Gokudera soignait du mieux qu'il put l'asiatique, où son sang s'échappait par la poitrine. Fon semblait être d'une drôle de bonne humeur, souriant plus pour rassurer les autres que pour son vrai bonheur.

L'ange, elle, c'était pire ; le teint de son visage était devenu blême, et Reborn n'arrivait pas à voir le soulèvement de sa poitrine qui signifiait que la personne respirait. Le Dragonnier s'accroupit à côté d'elle et la maintint dans ses bras. Ses yeux étaient cachés par sa frange, mais ils étaient incontestablement fermés. Et aucun d'entre eux ne savait s'ils allaient s'ouvrir de nouveau. L'homme au fédora jeta des regards désespérés vers Fon. Il savait que son ami avait une bonne connaissance dans le domaine médical, et il était le seul à vraiment pouvoir l'aiguiller.

\- Fon, vous avez déjà reçu des soins, tous les deux ?

\- Pour moi, oui, rassura celui-ci. Pour Tsuna, non.

Le cœur du Dragonnier crut s'arrêter.

\- Pourquoi ? bégaya-t-il. C'est pas encore foutu, quand même...

\- J'ai préféré que Gokudera ne s'occupe pas de son cas. J'ai préféré que ce soit toi.

\- Et... comment je fais ? J'utilise directement ma flamme ?

\- Exactement. Applique-le surtout entre ses omoplates ; je crois que c'est là qu'il y a la blessure mortelle.

\- Appliquer une flamme ? paniqua Hayato. Mais vous allez faire quoi ?

\- Tu vas voir, chuchota l'asiatique.

Reborn prit un grand coup d'inspiration, avant de prendre entièrement Tsuna dans ses bras. Il activa sa flamme dorée par sa patte de dragon, puis la flamme grandit, grandit et grandit jusqu'à prendre le corps entier de l'ange. Le chat-garou fut choqué : il tendit sa main vers la jeune fille, mais la flamme lui lécha ses doigts boursouflés. Étonnement, ce n'était pas brûlant : c'était même une sensation agréable. Quand il les retira de la flamme, il n'y avait plus aucune blessure ou douleur. L'Élu se retourna vers Fon, totalement perdu. Celui-ci rigola devant sa réaction.

\- Cette flamme de dernière volonté est celle du Soleil, expliqua-t-il. Cette flamme, contrairement à la plupart des autres qui servent surtout à se battre, sert à soigner : elle régénère les cellules du corps et soigne les blessures.

Quand Reborn arrêta d'activer sa flamme, grandement affaibli, il regarda le visage de Tsuna. Elle commençait à reprendre des couleurs, et une de ses mains agrippa doucement la chemise de l'homme au fédora. Les ailes commencèrent à remuer avant de s'arrêter. Tsuna leva lourdement sa tête vers Reborn. Un sourire rassuré illumina le visage du Dragonnier. Il caressa délicatement la joue de la jeune fille où celle-ci s'appuya davantage sur la main, un doux sourire au lèvres.

\- Tu peux te reposer, rassura-t-il. Tout le monde va bien, maintenant.

Elle tenta de tourner sa tête vers Gokudera et Fon, qui lui adressèrent un sourire. Tsuna se posa définitivement contre le torse de l'homme au fédora. Une petite larme coula sur la joue de l'ange.

\- Merci, tout le monde... murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

...

Là, Trior allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Ça, c'était sûr.

Les autres, il savait que ce n'était pas plus que ça. Après tout, c'étaient de simples militants, sans vraiment d'histoire. Mais lui, avec ses quatre compagnons, c'étaient sûr qu'ils allaient la sentir, ce coup-là. La première fois, ils avaient échoué, mais Iemitsu a eu la bonté de les épargner - peut-être parce que Lal lui a apporté une bonne nouvelle au même moment -, mais là, ils venaient d'échouer une seconde fois leur mission : capturer le Dragonnier et la fille du boss, et celui-ci ne laisserait pas passer ça.

Déjà, lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, il se faisait porter par Lal, une des « chouchous » du boss. Sérieusement, elle pourrait faire de plus grosse gaffe que lui, Iemitsu la pardonnerait toujours. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était un excellent pion sur son échiquier ! Et peut-être qu'elle avait même conscience de ça, la pauvre agente, sentir qu'on était utile juste parce que on était bon à se faire manipuler.

Mais là, il faudrait surtout dire : « Pauvre Trior » ! Il avait toujours aimé ces gendarmes des anges, le CEDEF, agir et protéger les habitants de HeavenGard. Il avait toujours rêvé d'être comme eux, être au cœur de l'action. Et maintenant qu'il a été, il commença à regretter son avenir.

Pour rentrer chez eux, ils doivent rejoindre un endroit précis pour reprendre les capsules de téléportation. Bon, ce n'était pas la porte à côté, non plus, mais cela leur a permis d'éviter de faire trois jours de voyage lassants à bord d'un train avec des _humains_. Ça fonctionnait bien, la capsule, cependant, ça coûtait une blinde. Mais Iemitsu avait tellement de l'intérêt pour cette mission qu'il aurait dépensé tout l'argent du monde pour pouvoir avoir de nouveau sa fille chérie près de lui.

En tout cas, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle pouvait se montrer pas commode et puissante quand elle le voulait, la gamine : en mode dernière volonté, elle arrivait à utiliser autant de flamme qu'elle le voulait ! Ça pouvait créer la jalousie de certains machos, qu'une jeune femme comme elle était aussi forte, comme par exemple pour Trior.

Mais maintenant, ça servait à rien de se plaindre : la meilleure qu'il puisse faire pour échapper à sa sentence serait de s'échapper des anges et de se faire le plus petit possible. Mais Lal avait une de ses poignes et retenait l'ange, malgré le fait qu'il utilisait toute son énergie pour tenter quelque-chose. Celle-ci eut même marre de cette agitation et hurla dans la nuit :

\- Tu vas arrêter de bouger comme ça, oui ?! La prochaine fois, je te fais bouffer de la terre !

On ne dirait pas, mais elle aussi, elle était à cran. Elle fut heureuse de savoir que Fon et Reborn étaient devenus plus forts, mais là, elle ne savait pas si Iemitsu perdrait sa confiance en elle. Comme le dit un dicton, « Il faut beaucoup de vérités pour gagner une confiance, mais il suffit d'un mensonge pour la perdre ». Dans ce cas-là, il n'était peut-être pas question de vérité ou mensonge, mais il n'empêchait qu'il lui avait fait confiance ce coup-là et qu'elle avait échoué.

Alors oui, elle gueulait car il fallait qu'elle ramène sa colère contre quelqu'un, même si la personne en qui elle en voulait le plus, c'était elle.

Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit durant tout le trajet. Ils arrivèrent en silence devant les capsules de téléportation. En disait « capsule », mais ça ressemblait plus à de grosses boules de chewing-gum mécaniques. Mais le constructeur a trouvé que « capsule de téléportation » faisait plus sympathique que « chewing-gum mécanique de téléportation ». Dans chacune des capsules, elle pouvait accueillir dix personnes. Le fonctionnement était des plus simples : la destination était déjà réservée et il fallait cliquer sur le bouton « Start » pour commencer la téléportation.

Lal alla dans la capsule la plus proche. L'intérieur faisait beaucoup plus moderne, limite futuriste que l'extérieur : il y avait juste du blanc avec un petit tableau de bord. Les quatre copains de Trior se joignirent à elle pour rester solidaire à leur ami. Quatre autres anges, qui étaient terriblement blessés, complétèrent le nombre. La femme n'attendit pas que les autres capsules soient complétées pour démarrer la sienne : en cliquant sur le bouton de démarrage, elle eut la sensation de se décomposer en état d'atomes puis de se remodeler à l'arrivée. Le voyage ne faisait que quelques secondes, mais cela était bien suffisant pour les utilisateurs.

Lal sortit de la capsule avec les neuf autres : le décor avait changé comme par magie et ils se trouvaient dans la partie « Laboratoire » de la grande agence du CEDEF à HeavenGard. Des scientifiques et des médecins s'approchèrent des voyageurs et leur posèrent divers questions sur leur santé et impression. La capsule de téléportation était encore tout nouveau dans le monde de l'industrialisation et les chercheurs devaient encore faire des analyses et des statistiques pour pouvoir faire créer leur avertissement - comme par exemple interdit au enfant de moins de trois ans etc. -. Lors de la sortie de l'engin, Trior vomit tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre de recrachable ; les médecins ont donc alors pensé que les voyages pouvaient provoquer des nausées. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais la véritable raison c'était qu'il stressait tellement pour sa convocation avec le boss que le voyage fut la goutte qui débordait le vase. Lal aurait peut-être pu elle aussi vomir pour la même raison, mais elle n'avait rien mangé avant de partir, elle.

Et puis, la convocation ne sera que pour demain, hein ? On pouvait encore dormir tranquillement au moins cette nuit-là...

...

Tsuna ouvrit pour la première fois les yeux depuis l'attaque. Elle se trouvait dans son lit, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Puis elle tenta de se lever, et elle sentit ses muscles tiraient et lui faire mal. Elle décida de bouger le moins possible, mais elle devait vérifier quelque-chose pour avoir l'esprit tranquille : elle se redressa, puis battit des ailes. Ses muscles tiraient comme les autres, mais elle arrivait de nouveau à pouvoir les bouger. Elle se rappelait qu'après avoir reçu la balle mortelle de l'agente du CEDEF, elle était restée à moitié consciente quelques secondes pour essayer de battre des ailes, mais elle n'avait pas réussi sur le coup. Elle se sentit alors soulagée de pouvoir y arriver maintenant.

Elle alluma la petite lampe sur sa gauche. Elle regarda alors l'état de ses blessures et de ses vêtements ; elle portait encore son pyjama qui se trouvait dorénavant dans un piteux état, avec toutes ces marques de brûlure. Cependant, elle fut étonnée de voir que son corps n'avait pas l'air de souffrir de l'extérieur : aucun hématome ou blessure était présent sur sa peau.

Elle alla pour regarder sa main droite, mais quelque-chose l'empêcha de lever la main. Tsuna regarda sur sa droite. Un grognement se fit entendre : Reborn se frottait les yeux comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Il était assis par terre, appuyé contre le lit, sa main droite gantée qui frottait ses yeux et sa main gauche qui tenait celle de Tsuna. Il la tenait bizarrement car son pouce arrivait à toucher le poignet de la jeune fille.

Le Dragonnier leva la tête vers la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il constata que celle-ci regardait leurs mains, il l'enleva délicatement avant de replacer son fédora.

\- Ne crois pas que je tenais ta main juste pour le kiffe, hein ? remarqua-t-il alors que Tsuna se mit à rougir de plus belle en s'imaginant tout et n'importe quoi - et surtout n'importe quoi -. Je vérifiai uniquement que ton pouls allait bien, c'est tout.

\- Ma poule ? répéta l'ange. Ou alors, c'est un mot italien, peut-être ?

\- Non, ça existe, un pouls. C'est grâce à ça qu'on peut mesurer le rythme cardiaque.

Tsuna soupira en se rendant compte que c'était beaucoup moins romantique qu'elle avait pensé. Elle oublia ça aussitôt après ; en se remettant en place, sa douleur dans le dos augmenta. Elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise avant de serrer les dents, le temps que la douleur passait. Reborn se leva et l'aida à l'allonger.

\- Comment vont tes ailes ? demanda-t-il.

\- Euh... bien, dit-elle. En fait, comment ça se fait que j'ai plus de blessure, comme ça ? Je croyais même que j'arriverai plus à faire bouger mes ailes !

L'homme au fédora fronça des sourcils pour se souvenir, puis hocha de la tête en se rappelant.

\- Tu étais dans un état léthargique, expliqua-t-il enfin. Normal que tu t'en souviennes pas. Mais en gros, j'ai utilisé ma flamme pour te soigner.

\- Pardon ? Tu m'as brûlée ?

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! exaspéra-t-il. Avec ma flamme dernière volonté, celle du Soleil.

\- Ah ! Je vois, je vois. D'ailleurs, où sont Gokudera-kun et Fon ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?

\- Ils vont très bien, t'inquiètes pas : de nous cinq, c'était toi qui était dans le pire état.

Tsuna se sentit mal à l'aise et détourna du regard.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- … Le tout, c'est que tout le monde va bien, non ? Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, il y a Gokudera et Fon qui t'ont surveillée, chacun leur tour, avant moi. Ils ont même chacun parié que tu allais te réveiller lorsque ça serait leur tour de garde. Ils seront étonnés de s'être trompés tous les deux.

Reborn ricana doucement alors que Tsuna souriait elle aussi, amusée. Puis, elle se rappela de la balle dans la poitrine de l'asiatique.

\- Tu... tu as pu soigner comme il faut Fon ? Je l'ai vu se faire tuer sous mes yeux et-

\- T'as pas lieu à t'inquiéter. Il n'est plus en danger. Pendant que Gokudera te surveiller, j'ai transporté Fon grâce à Iru à l'ancien village où on était ; j'avais remarqué lors de notre séjour qu'il y avait un hôpital. De nuit, Irugorn est passé inaperçu dans le ciel et j'ai pu donc emmener Fon aux urgences. Donc il y a plus à craindre.

Le Dragonnier s'étira les bras sur place et s'en alla vers la porte.

\- Si t'as un quelconque problème, ben... tu cries ; je devrais me réveiller. À demain.

\- Euh... attends !

Elle tendait le bras vers sa direction comme si elle pouvait l'attraper, mais il était évidemment qu'elle ne le pouvait pas : c'était plus un geste de détresse. Elle s'était promis de _le_ dire le plus tôt possible, et c'était maintenant l'occasion idéale.

Reborn ferma la porte et s'appuya contre le mur. Il la regardait curieusement, attendant que celle-ci parle. L'ange bégaya quelques secondes avant de pouvoir former une phrase.

\- Je... je suis désolée, déclara-t-elle.

\- T'as pas à t'excuser, dit l'homme au fédora, ceux qui devraient s'excuser, ce sont ces enfoirés d'anges.

\- Je... non, je ne parlais pas spécialement de ça : je... j'ai été indiscrète de demander de suite des questions sur ta vie privée, hier soir, alors qu'on ne se connaît qu'à peine. Je voulais m'excuser surtout pour ça, bien que je regrette aussi d'avoir été aussi faible face à eux.

Reborn ne répondit pas de suite. Il décida de s'approcher d'elle, et de s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Une fois de plus, t'as rien à regretter, pour les anges. Et puis, pour tes questions, ce n'est pas grave. C'est normal d'être curieux et de savoir plus sur l'autre. Mais bon... ne t'attends pas à ce que je te balance tout sur moi en moins deux. Et puis...

Il soupira avant de se relever et s'en aller pour de bon.

\- De toute façon, que cela te plaise ou non, notre passé resurgit toujours un jour, prévint-il.

Il lança un regard étrange à Tsuna que elle-ci n'en apprécia pas des masses. Cependant, il faudra que l'ange s'endorme sous cette dernière impression.

Et là, sans même utiliser son intuition, elle savait que demain il y aura quelque-chose auquel elle n'allait pas du tout aimer - et assumer -.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille décida de tenter de se lever de son lit, malgré les multiples courbatures qu'elle avait. Elle y arriva enfin au bout de quelques essais, mais au premier pas, sa jambe lui fit mal et elle se ramassa la tête première sur le plancher. Elle se frotta son menton meurtri, tout en espérant que personne ne l'avait entendue.

Un espoir qui s'écroula rapidement : Gokudera arriva tout joyeux dans la chambre, avec dans ses bras le plateau qui portait le petit-déjeuner. Hayato s'arrêta sur le coup en voyant Tsuna, allongée au sol et paralysée par la douleur - et la honte -. Le chat-garou paniqua un instant avant de déposer le plateau-repas et aider l'ange à se relever. De suite après, Reborn et Fon arrivèrent à leur tour dans la salle ; ils sourirent devant la situation.

Tsuna releva la tête vers l'asiatique ; elle vit qu'il avait des bandages sur sa poitrine, qu'il cachait tant bien que mal par sa tenue rouge d'hier, mais que la blessure ne s'était pas empirée depuis. Il souriait comme à son habitude, rassurant la jeune fille sur son état.

Elle sourit à son tour.

Après qu'on l'ait remise dans son lit, ils enchaînèrent avec le petit déjeuner. Exceptionnellement, ils ont tous pu manger dans la chambre pour tenir compagnie à la blessée. Par la fenêtre, Tsuna remarqua l'œil du dragon qui la surveillait depuis tout ce temps, lui aussi. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer à envoyer un message à Iru.

 _\- Vous allez bien vous aussi, Irugorn-san ?_

 _\- Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les écailles d'un dragon._ pensa-t-il. _Je suis en pleine forme, contrairement à quelqu'un de ma connaissance._

 _\- Je suis désolée_ , s'excusa-t-elle une nouvelle fois. _Mais je vais très bien, maintenant._

 _\- En fait... il faut que je t'avertisse sur quelque-chose._

 _\- Sur quoi ?_

 _\- Tu te rappelles de la femme qui était avec les anges, hier ?_

Tsuna leva les yeux en l'air puis se rappela de cette dame au tempérament de feu.

 _\- Oui, je crois qu'elle s'appelait... Lal. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle connaissait Reborn, est-ce que vous la..._

 _\- Ne parle pas d'elle à Reborn, compris ?_

 _\- Euh, pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que._

 _\- Dis donc, vous vous tapez la discussion sans nous, maintenant ?_ demanda une nouvelle voix familière.

Tsuna ouvrit les yeux pour revenir à la réalité. Fon la regardait curieusement alors que Gokudera l'observait avec un air paniqué. Seul Reborn continuait à manger son petit-déjeuner en la fixant tout de même. L'ange comprit que le Dragonnier venait d'intervenir dans les pensées à cause de son inactivité flagrante. Elle croisa les doigts pour qu'il n'ait pas entendu la discussion.

\- Vous allez bien ? questionna Hayato, à la limite de la secouer pour qu'elle réagisse.

\- Oui oui, je vais très bien, rassura-t-elle du mieux qu'elle put.

Elle lui afficha un petit sourire réconfortant pour que le chat-garou ne s'affole plus.

Quand Fon finit de boire sa tasse de thé, il soupira doucement avant de regarder Reborn avec un petit regard triste.

\- Vous allez partir de suite, j'imagine, déclara-t-il.

\- On n'a pas le choix, s'excusa son ami. Il faut vraiment arriver au plus vite à HeavenGard pour calmer tout le monde.

Reborn lui montra sur la carte la distance qu'il doivent encore parcourir - au grand désespoir de Tsuna -. Étonnement, Hayato regarda avec eux et intervint même à un moment :

\- Le plus rapide, c'est d'aller à Chārwan, conseilla Gokudera. On pourra prendre leur nouveau machin pour aller plus rapidement à Groad et ensuite prendre le bateau pour aller à HeavenGard.

En effet, comme l'unique entrée d'HeavenGard se trouvait sur une île, il fallait prendre un bateau. Groad était la ville portuaire la plus proche de cette île, mais aussi la seule à y avoir accès - l'île avait été « achetée » par la commune de Groad -.

\- Chārwan ? répéta l'ange, perdue.

Elle avait beau ne pas savoir ce que cette ville avait de particulier, elle était sûre de l'avoir entendu au moins une fois.

\- C'est la capitale d'Ancester, soupira Reborn exaspéré. Surtout, ne te perds pas quelque part : tu risques de te retrouver à l'autre bout du continent si tu demandes ton chemin.

\- T'es méchant... souffla Tsuna.

\- Méchant, mais vrai. Sinon, ils ont fait quoi, à Ancester ?

\- Oh, un nouveau genre de train à grande vitesse, répondit Fon. J'ai entendu dire qu'il pouvait aller à Groad en une journée.

\- Ce qui pourrait nous faire épargner des mois et des mois de marche inutile, conclut le Dragonnier. Bon, ben si ça vaut réellement le coup, direction Chārwan, alors !

Sur ce, il se leva pour appuyer ses propos. Quand il se rendit compte que ça ne servait à rien, il décida de ramener le petit-déjeuner de tout le monde. Quand il revint, il vit que Fon et Gokudera était en train de réfléchir intensément sur le lit de la jeune fille. Par contre, celle-ci n'y était plus là ; l'homme au fédora remarqua que la salle de bain était éclairée et qu'elle devait se trouver sûrement dedans.

\- Vous faites quoi, les gars ? demanda-t-il.

\- On se demandait combien de temps il fallait mettre pour aller à Chārwan, répondit Hayato.

\- Hm... environ un mois, peut-être ? Du moins, au maximum...

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Tsuna. Un mois ?!

L'ange sortit en catastrophe de la salle de bain et se plaça au côté de Reborn. À la place de son pyjama elle portait un débardeur à dentelle blanc avec un short en jean noir. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas plus coiffer que lorsqu'elle était dans son lit - peut-être n'avait-elle pas eu le temps à cause de la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre -.

Elle regarda Reborn étonnée, avec presque de l'angoisse.

\- Il... il faut combien de temps pour aller à Chārwan ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Environ un mois au maximum, répéta-t-il. Mais ça, c'est si on prend trop notre temps...

\- Il faut y aller de suite ! paniqua-t-elle.

\- Calme-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Il la frappa sur le sommet de son crâne. Une petite bosse apparaît malgré les épis de cheveux qui la cachaient mal. Fon soupira doucement devant la réaction de Reborn et Hayato était à court de mot.

\- Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'on se dépêche davantage ? demanda le Dragonnier sceptique de l'inquiétude de la jeune fille.

L'ange se calma petit à petit avant de parler à voix basse.

\- Parce que... parce que quand j'étais encore chez moi, j'ai entendu dire que le Grand Duc voulait attaquer les dragonniers dans six mois car il aurait trouvé, euh, comment ça s'appelle, déjà ? Flader, je crois... mais maintenant, il reste plus qu'un mois avant l'attaque, finit-elle.

Les autres ne rajoutèrent rien de plus.

Les anges avaient finalement trouvé Flader ? Ils allaient réellement attaquer dans un mois ?

Là commença un réel compte à rebours : il restait plus qu'un mois pour aller à HeavenGard et tentait de faire la paix entre les deux peuples.

Cependant, quelque-chose troubla le Dragonnier quant à l'information.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, je te fais confiance, mais que votre chef du gouvernement dit haut et fort : « Allez les gars ! Vous êtes prêts à faire la guerre dans six mois ? ». Le plus souvent, on évite de diffuser ce genre d'information à la population, non ?

\- Euh... je... bégaya Tsuna.

\- C'est parce que t'es la « Jūdaime », c'est ça ?

L'ange ne se mit pas à paniquer ou à contester ; elle détourna uniquement le regard, évitant les yeux des garçons. Reborn continua avec une voix plus ferme :

\- Écoute, ça ne te paraît pas facile, mais maintenant, il faut poser les cartes sur la table : est-ce que tu es la « Jūdaime » ?

Tsuna tressaillit à la question ; elle ne réagit pas de suite et baissa davantage la tête. Pourtant, à un moment, elle releva la tête, avec des yeux déterminés.

\- Oui, je suis bien la Jūdaime, déclara-t-elle posément.

Fon se gratta le menton, songeur, alors que Gokudera fut le plus choqué des trois ; il tirait une tête de merlan frit. On ne voyait que l'œil d'Irugorn alors on ne savait pas véritablement à quoi penser le dragon. Reborn regardait sceptiquement Tsuna et Hayato tour à tour.

\- Bon, ben maintenant, on peut m'expliquer ce que c'est un Jūdaime ? finit-il par poser comme question.

\- C'est un truc... important, dit l'ange. Que je n'ai jamais voulu faire ! se précipita-t-elle de rajouter.

\- Et c'est quoi, alors ?

Ce fut au tour de Gokudera de lui répondre - quand il put reprendre sa voix -, choquant en même temps Reborn, Irugorn et Fon :

\- Normalement, celui qui est à la tête de HeavenGard est le Kyūdaime, ce qui signifie en japonais la « neuvième génération » : c'est le neuvième chef d'état depuis l'assassinat d'il y a quatre cent ans. Jūdaime signifie la « dixième génération » ; ce qui veut dire que Tsuna va hériter des pleins pouvoirs de chef d'état et qu'elle est donc, en ce moment, une princesse d'HeavenGard.

* * *

 **Et voilà ; un chapitre de plus de publié :D**

 **Bon, là, je n'ai pas de petit commentaire de fin de chapitre, donc je vais éviter de parler/écrire pour rien, hein -.-' ?**

 **à Tsuki Banritt : en fait, je n'ai pas forcément prévu de faire davantage inclure Fon dans l'aventure... désolééee ! Mais on le verra peut-être plus tard dans l'histoire...**

 **Je remercie mahon5971 pour le favori - et une fois de plus Tsuki Banritt pour le commentaire ;) - et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ^^**


	12. La Princesse d'HeavenGard

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

\- Tsuna est une princesse ? demanda pour la énième fois Fon.

\- Oui, répondirent en chœur celle-ci et le chat-garou.

\- Une princesse ? répéta Reborn abasourdi.

 _\- Tsuna est vraiment une princesse ?_ pensa Irugorn au Dragonnier.

 _\- Je crois bien que oui_.

Un rugissement se fit entendre dans la chambre. Tout le monde tourna la tête d'un seul mouvement vers le dragon qui venait de rugir d'étonnement. Reborn soupira d'agacement devant la réaction bruyante d'Iru, puis se retourna vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'occupait les mains en jouant avec le tissu de son débardeur.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit un peu avant ? demanda-t-il. C'est quand même pas rien, d'être une princesse.

Ce fut au tour de Tsunayūki de soupirer.

\- À ton avis ? Comment on réagit lorsqu'on se retrouve face à une princesse ?

\- Hm... eh ben...

\- On reste poli, on la respecte ; bref, on agit pas normalement avec elle, coupa-t-elle net, commençant à s'énerver. Cependant, je n'ai jamais voulu être la Jūdaime : j'ai jamais aimé avoir de grosses responsabilités. Et malgré tout, on m'a éduquée comme ça sans demander mon avis, et à cause de ça, je n'ai jamais pu me faire de vrais amis, des personnes qui me traitent d'égal en égal avec moi. Alors oui, je me suis permise de ne rien dire et de le cacher puisque de toute façon, ça nous avancerait pas à le savoir et que vous le saurez forcément d'un moment à l'autre. Mais je voulais qu'au moins à un moment de ma vie, on m'appelle « Tsuna » et pas « Jūdaime » et qu'on me traite en tant que telle.

Il y avait personne qui puisse rajouter ou contredire face à cela. Tsuna s'essuya vite le visage avec le bras pour ne pas laisser couler une larme trop longtemps.

Reborn la regarda, une fois de plus, sous un autre angle. Au tout début, c'était un ange, normal comme tout le monde, et qui était simplement contre la guerre malgré son jeune âge. Puis, elle s'était avérée être une jeune adulte qui possédait un très grand pouvoir. Et finalement, elle était une princesse qui avait fugué de chez elle pour échapper à ces responsabilités diplomatiques - dans une politique qui visait à éradiquer les dragonniers - et qui avait pris les choses en main d'elle-même.

Soudain, le Dragonnier trouva ça tellement... impensable. De son plein gré, elle était partie hors de chez elle en terrain inconnu par sa simple volonté. À part si, elle aussi, elle avait une autre raison pour avoir agi... il trouvait vraiment très téméraire de sa part, ce qui faisait qu'elle remontait davantage dans son estime.

Et puis, d'un autre côté, il était un peu rassuré d'avoir rencontré une princesse comme elle. Les premières idées qui venaient lorsqu'on parle de jeune fille de la royauté, on tombait sur des adolescentes qui voulaient toujours se montrer à la mode et utiliser à tout-va l'argent, en plus de posséder un sale caractère à cause de la puberté. Cependant, rien ne décrivez Tsuna - au bonheur du Dragonnier qui ne pouvait pas cadrer des gamines casse-pied -.

Chaleureusement, il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui.

\- T'as pas à t'inquiéter, au niveau de la politesse ; que tu sois princesse ou pas, tu resteras toujours notre Dame-Tsuna.

Il afficha un sourire sadique à ces dernières paroles avant de frotter rigoureusement les cheveux de l'ange. Tsunayūki se plaignit et protégea sa tignasse avant que Reborn n'endommage davantage sa chevelure. Fon ricana doucement quand il vit l'ange protester vers le Dragonnier.

Au bout d'un moment, malgré les enquiquinements de l'homme au fédora, Tsuna se mit à sourire. Les seules personnes qui l'appelaient simplement par son prénom - ou en rajoutant un petit mot de rien du tout -, c'étaient sa mère et aussi un autre membre de sa famille, anciennement... Elle remercia du regard Reborn, qui acquiesça de la tête en comprenant.

Ensuite, elle se retourna vers Gokudera. Celui-ci se releva et se mit en garde à vue.

\- Craignez rien, Jūdaime ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous servir !

Tout le monde soupira et le regarda de travers.

 _\- C'est mal parti comme ça..._ rechigna Irugorn.

\- Mais non ! Mais... tenta de se corriger maladroitement Hayato. Je... je vous promets de faire de mon mieux, Jūdaime !

\- Ça va aller, Gokudera-kun... rassura Tsuna.

Les deux adultes rigolèrent sous cape devant la pseudo-dépression du chat-garou. Tsuna entendit, en plus des gloussements, un drôle de bruit provenant de dehors. Elle constata alors que c'était le dragon qui en faisait de même. Elle soupira d'exaspération.

Après, tout le monde débarrassa le petit-déjeuner. Heureusement, la douleur entre les omoplates qu'avait jusqu'à maintenant Tsuna se dissipait de plus en plus vite, puis disparut totalement. À un moment, elle tenta de voler pendant un petit temps, mais la douleur se raviva et elle dut s'arrêter de suite. Elle espéra qu'elle pourra voler aussi longtemps qu'elle voudra comme avant.

Ensuite, Tsunayūki s'en alla dans sa chambre et s'assit parterre en fermant les yeux. Elle avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'elle se reposait vraiment. La nuit était tellement passée vite qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir assez dormi. Aussi, elle avait marre d'être allongée sur le lit comme une handicapée, alors elle s'était assise contre le mur.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement ; Reborn rentra dans la pièce. Il jeta un vif coup d'œil à l'ange quand il la remarqua.

\- Tu fous quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je me repose, répondit-elle.

\- Ça risque de ne pas durer longtemps : on part dans quelques minutes.

\- Déjà ?!

La jeune fille soupira. Elle qui voulait se reposer ! Elle avait l'impression que les choses défilaient à toute allure sans jamais s'arrêter.

\- Tu sais, s'il faut arriver à HeavenGard le plus vite possible, ce n'est pas en dormant pendant une matinée entière que ça va faire accélérer les choses, remarqua le Dragonnier.

\- Je sais, je sais... soupira Tsuna. En fait, c'est pour ça que t'es venue ici ?

\- C'est vrai qu'on te cherchait un peu, avoua-t-il. Mais je suis spécialement ici pour récupérer ma carte.

Reborn trouva le plan au sol et se baissa pour le ramasser. En même temps, Tsunayūki voulut savoir quelque-chose et se leva pour rejoindre l'homme au fédora. Celui-ci releva la tête quand il vit la jeune femme près de lui.

\- Euh, ça se trouve où, Chārwan ? questionna-t-elle. C'est si loin de nous ?

\- C'est à l'est d'Ancester, décrit-il en montrant en même temps où ça se trouvait sur la carte. Et puis il nous faut un mois pour y aller, mais après, ça nous aurait pris quasiment trois fois plus si on allait directement vers Groad.

\- C'est trop loooiiiin... pleurnicha-t-elle.

Elle constata que le parcours qu'ils allaient faire était deux grandes diagonales qui traversaient tout le continent, alors qu'à vol d'oiseau, ils auraient pu tracer tout droit jusqu'à Groad. Paradoxalement, les deux diagonales était le chemin le plus rapide pour eux - car le parcours d'une des diagonales ne durerait même pas une journée -.

Au bout d'un moment, le Dragonnier rangea la carte dans son sac à dos et alla vers la porte.

\- Bon, si c'est tout, je descends rejoindre les...

\- Euh... attends !

Reborn se retourna, le sourire au lèvres.

\- Décidément, t'aimes pas que je te laisse comme ça, hein ~ ? ricana-t-il.

\- Mais non, enfin ! rougit Tsuna. Je viens juste de me rappeler d'un truc...

Elle fit mine de réfléchir avant de reprendre :

\- C'était quand on allait chez Fon, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un dragon sur une pierre, sur le bord du chemin. Et j'ai remarqué que chez Fon, il y avait aussi ce dragon, et je me disais ce que ça symbolisait... enfin, si tu le sais toi aussi, bien entendu.

Pour toute réaction, Reborn soupira. Il observa par la fenêtre avant de regarder Tsunayūki.

\- Tu te rappelles de la lettre officielle que je t'ai fait lire, l'autre jour ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ne comprenait pas où il en voulait venir, mais elle se rappela en effet de la lettre ; de se qu'elle se souvenait, c'était écrit que le chef des armées des dragonniers voulait arrêter la guerre et qui demandait au chef des armées des anges de l'arrêter avec lui. C'était ça que devait remettre Reborn au Grand Duc - une mission impossible et impensable pour Tsuna -.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens, répondit-elle. Mais je ne vois pas le lien avec le dragon...

\- Tu n'avais pas remarqué le tampon, en haut à gauche ?

Cela fit tilt dans la tête de la jeune fille, sans pouvoir y mettre la main dessus. Pour rafraîchir la mémoire de Tsuna, Reborn sortit le document et le lui montra : le dessin que représenté le tampon était exactement le même dragon !

\- Mais... je comprends pas... chuchota-t-elle.

\- C'est pourtant maintenant facile à deviner, répliqua-t-il : c'est le symbole officiel des dragonniers. Tu peux te dire que c'est une sorte de blason.

\- Le fait que Fon en est un chez lui... ça signifie qu'il est un dragonnier, comme toi ?

\- Jusqu'à qu'il est perdu son dragon, oui.

Tsuna venait d'élucider un des mystères. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pour l'autre partie du problème.

\- Bon, je comprends pourquoi Fon a le blason chez lui, mais pour le village : pourquoi dans le village il y a aussi ce symbole-là ?

\- … c'était le symbole de cette ville, Dafror, répondit-il après un instant de réflexion.

\- C'est... c'est un village de dragonniers ?

\- C' _était_ un village de dragonniers ; on l'appelle de nos jours « l'Ancienne Capitale ». Uniquement pour nous, les dragonniers, évidemment.

\- Il... il y a plus de dragonniers, ici ?

\- Ben, beaucoup moins qu'avant ; à cause d'un incident il y a bien longtemps, les habitants se sont déplacés et ont décidé de vivre à Arford. D'ailleurs, Arford est un anagramme de Dafror, en hommage à celui-ci.

\- Mais pourquoi partir si loin ? On est totalement au sud et Arford au nord ! Ne me dis pas que c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait y aller !

\- Le point commun entre les deux villages est que ce sont des coins reculés qu'il faut connaître pour pouvoir y aller.

Dans la tête de Tsuna, pleins d'éléments se rassemblèrent et formèrent une théorie.

\- C'est quoi, cet incident ? demanda-t-elle. Ça pourrait avoir un lien avec... ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre cent ans, chez nous ?

Reborn sourit devant son anxiété.

\- T'as pas d'inquiétude de ce côté : ça date de mille ans, ça ! Et à vrai dire, c'était pas des plus fabuleux pour nous ; ce sont les dragons qui ont cramé la ville...

\- Qu-quoi ?! s'exclama l'ange. Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Oh, sur un coup de tête, peut-être ? Les dragons peuvent être si imprévisibles et...

 _\- Impulsifs ?_ coupa Irugorn en transmettant ses pensées au duo.

\- … Je pensais à autre chose, en fait, avoua Reborn.

Tsuna rigola doucement, devant le dialogue entre les deux garçons.

Le Dragonnier se mit à soupirer avant de regarder de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

\- C'est là aussi que tout a commencé, pour moi... chuchota-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a commencé ?

\- Ma lutte contre la Grande Guerre, soupira-t-il.

Il resta à la fenêtre pendant un moment encore, dans le silence. Tsunayūki n'en sut pas davantage, mais elle se sentit satisfaite de connaître un tout petit peu de tout ce que l'homme au fédora pouvait cacher. Elle s'en alla en première pour laisser le Dragonnier méditer seul.

En bas, Fon et Gokudera étaient assis à la petite table. Ils ne se parlaient pas ; Fon semblait faire de la méditation alors que Hayato faisait tourner son verre pour occuper son temps. Lorsque le chat-garou vit l'ange, il bondit de sa place, surprenant l'asiatique qui se réveilla de sa transe, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Enfin vous voilà, Tsuna-hime ! déclara-t-il. On vous cherchait partout !

« _Partout sauf dans ma chambre..._ » pensa-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Tsuna-hime ? répéta celle-ci, totalement perdue.

\- Eh ben, je pensai que si vous ne voulez pas que je vous appelle Jūdaime, je pourrai vous appeler Tsuna-hime, fit-il remarquer.

\- « Princesse Tsuna » ? traduit-elle. Tu trouves pas que ça reste encore... un peu trop respectueux ?

\- Mais voyons ! Vous êtes quand même une princesse ! Je ne vais pas me montrer irrespectueux envers la Jūdaime !

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça : je ne veux pas être Jūdaime ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Pendant que les deux jeunes adultes se disputaient, Reborn descendit à son tour et rejoignit son ami discrètement. Il soupira en voyant ses deux compagnons de voyage se crier comme ça.

\- Tu ne t'ennuieras pas avec eux, en tout cas, ironisa Fon.

\- Ça va être si long... soupira-t-il.

Fon lui sourit et tapota doucement dans son dos pour tenter de le consoler.

Finalement, ils préparèrent de ranger leurs derniers affaires, et grâce à Fon, ils ont pu s'approvisionner en nourriture. En partant, Tsuna et Gokudera serrèrent la main de Fon pour se souhaiter au revoir et bonne chance. Avec Reborn, ils se firent une accolade ; le Dragonnier sentit l'inquiétude de son ami pour le départ.

\- T'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas crever demain, rassura-t-il.

\- Promets-moi de faire attention, s'il-te-plaît, supplia Fon.

\- Bien évidemment ; je demanderai aux anges qui m'attaqueront de bien vouloir aller doucement, ironisa-t-il.

Le maître d'arts martiaux soupira du sarcasme de Reborn, mais il sourit tout de même, car il avait confiance en lui et qu'il restera aux aguets durant son voyage - c'était dans sa nature même -. Fon finit par une petite caresse sur le museau du dragon avant de laisser Reborn, Tsunayūki, Hayato et Irugorn quitter Fadror.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent l'Ancienne Capitale, ils tournèrent à gauche et empruntèrent le petit sentier entre les arbres. Iru s'envola de nouveau dans les airs pour ne pas se faire remarquer par de quelconques voyageurs. Au bout d'un moment, Gokudera se tourna vers le Dragonnier.

\- Reborn-san, pourquoi il y a que Fon dans ce village paumé ? demanda-t-il.

\- En fait, on arrive surtout à un moment de l'année où il y a pas beaucoup de gens, remarqua l'homme au fédora, comme c'est l'été et que la chaleur est presque suffocante, la plupart partent.

\- La plupart, la plupart... on a vu personne, sur notre chemin !

\- Peut-être ai-je fait exprès de prendre certaines ruelles pour ne pas se faire voir ?

Le chat-garou resta muet. Le silence s'installa mais se brisa de suite quand l'ange reprit la discussion :

\- En fait, c'est quoi, le prochain village, maintenant ? questionna-t-elle.

\- C'est pas avant des jours qu'on y sera, répliqua Reborn.

\- Co-comment ça ?!

\- C'est normal Tsuna-hime, répondit Gokudera, on prend un raccourci ; on va passer par des chaînes de montagne, reculé du monde !

\- Là, par exemple, compléta le Dragonnier, on va d'abord traverser un entrepôt abandonné.

\- Mais vous êtes des malades ! paniqua-t-elle.

Tsuna soupira de dégoût.

\- Ça va être si long... soupira-t-elle.

\- C'est justement la même réflexion que je me suis fait il y a pas longtemps, avoua Reborn avec le sourire.

* * *

 **Voili voilou, le chapitre 12 est là - un peu plus court que d'habitude - ~**

 **Je ne sais pas trop si ça se voit trop, mais en fait, j'ai toujours peur de faire Reborn trop OOC - parce que bon, là, il n'aime pas spécialement faire du mal aux autres gratuitement et il n'est pas non plus un tueur -. Prévenez-moi si c'est le cas, que j'avertisse cela en description... ^^'**

 **Merci à Tsuki Banritt pour le favori et le commentaire et ciao ciao !**


	13. Le Cyborg

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Après plusieurs journées de marches, Tsunayūki, Reborn, Gokudera et Irugorn trouvèrent la première bâtisse depuis qu'ils étaient partis de chez Fon. Tsuna était réellement essoufflée, contrairement aux autres garçons qui avaient une condition physique meilleure qu'elle. Mais en voyant le grand bâtiment qui se trouvait devant elle, celle-ci soupira d'épuisement car elle sut que ça allait leur donner du fil à retordre une fois de plus.

En fait, le grand édifice ressemblait à un manoir hanté, abandonné depuis des lustres avec ses pierres sombres et le lierre qui recouvrait le mur extérieur. Le bruit du tonnerre en arrière plan renforçait davantage l'effet. Ce qui semblait détruire cette image de château maudit, c'était le fil barbelé qui encerclait tout le domaine excepté l'accès principal où une pancarte jaune avec une tête de mort était accrochée dessus. L'ange jeta un regard désespéré à ses compagnons pour les supplier de contourner l'édifice, mais Hayato était de nature curieuse - sûrement parce qu'il était mi-homme mi-chat - et le Dragonnier ne montrait aucun sentiment similaire à celle de Tsuna.

\- On va vraiment rentrer dans ce manoir hanté ? chuchota-t-elle. Il peut avoir des fantômes dedans, non ?

 _\- Primo_ : oui, on va rentrer dedans car il n'y a pas d'autre chemin, répondit neutralement l'homme au fédora. Et _secondo_ , c'est pas un manoir mais un laboratoire.

\- Comment vous savez ça ? demanda Gokudera qui touchait la pancarte jaune.

\- C'était là où travaillait un ami d'un de mes collègues de travail.

Tsuna se tourna vers Reborn, en entendant le terme de « collègue ». Cependant, à voir sa tête, celui-ci ne savait même pas lui-même si c'était un collègue ou juste une connaissance à oublier le plus rapidement possible.

Sans hésitation, le Dragonnier poussa la barrière de l'espèce de terrasse et la traversa pour se retrouver face à la porte du laboratoire. Hayato le suivit comme son ombre alors que Sawada avait une allure plus lente. Derrière eux, Iru venait de se poser par terre. Il observait la petite troupe avec un drôle de regard que Tsuna ne sut décrypter sur le coup.

 _\- Bon... il est temps que je vous quitte_ , pensa-t-il à tout le monde.

\- Co-comment ça, tu nous quittes ? s'inquiéta l'ange.

\- Il ne peut pas nous suivre ici, on doit donc le laisser ici pendant un petit moment, déclara Reborn sans pour autant avoir l'air d'être en peine de quitter le dragon.

\- Mais c'est un allié de grand taille, Reborn-san ! remarqua Gokudera.

\- Mais oui ! confirma Tsunayūki d'une voix ferme. C'est aussi un ami ! Je ne peux pas abandonner mes amis !

 _\- Oh, s'il vous plaît, vos histoires « je n'abandonne jamais mais amis ! »... je ne vais pas mourir, non plus_ , soupira Irugorn.

La jeune fille semblait triste que même lui ne faisait pas un effort pour pouvoir rester avec eux. Le Dragonnier lui tapota l'épaule et lui indiqua le sommet de la toiture du laboratoire : des pointes attiraient les éclairs et des flashs apparaissaient fréquemment.

\- Le « collègue » a tout prévu : il a crée une protection un peu bizarre, mais très efficace pour que les dragons ne puissent pas voler au-dessus du domaine, décrivit-il.

\- Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? demanda Sawada.

\- C'est un véritable paranoïaque : il croyait que tout le monde voulait son intelligence et ses recherches et il s'était mis en tête que des personnes seraient capables de s'approprier d'un dragon juste pour ses découvertes. Un peu mégalo sur les bords, ce type, mais affreusement rusé...

L'homme au fédora se gratta le menton, toujours aussi perplexe qu'un type aussi malin que lui travaillait rien que pour sa pomme que aider les autres.

Hayato se retourna vers Irugorn qui les regardait toujours aussi bizarrement.

\- Cela veut dire qu'il ne pourra plus nous rejoindre ? questionna le chat-garou.

\- J'ai jamais dis ça, releva Reborn.

\- Comment voulez-vous qu'il vienne, alors ?

\- Il suffira qu'il ait juste la bonne taille pour passer, non ? Et puis, arrêtez de vous posez des questions : le temps nous presse.

À l'idée qu'ils étaient encore en pleine course contre la montre, Tsuna alla d'elle-même vers la porte et la poussa de son plein gré. Après coup, elle se surprit elle-même de cet acte.

La porte s'ouvrit difficilement avec un grincement grave et de la poussière s'échappa de l'espace clos depuis si longtemps. Tsuna toussa pour faire expulser la poussière puis regarda la pièce. Elle ne vit quasiment rien car la pièce était dans le noir complet. Elle tâta le mur voisin de la porte à l'aveuglette et trouva un petit bouton pouvant faire office d'interrupteur. La lumière lui éblouit l'espace d'un instant avant de voir un espèce de cabinet sale, doté de mur gris de salissure et le sol recouvert de particule blanchâtre. Dans la pièce il n'y avait aucun bureau ou table d'opération ; il y avait rien. Seule une zone reculée n'était pas encore éclairée et on ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il se trouvait.

Pendant un petit moment, Tsuna ne bougea pas de l'entrée. Reborn commença à s'impatienter et poussa la jeune fille pour faire accélérer les choses. Tsunayūki tomba à la renverse et activa sans faire exprès le détecteur de mouvement de la salle ; une nouvelle lumière alluma la zone sombre. Elle éclairait un espèce d'homme - un jeune homme de son âge à en déduire -, légèrement plus grand que la moyenne. Il possédait des cheveux poivre et sel court, à la limite du rasé et avait une musculature imposante. Il était habillé d'un tee-shirt blanc sous une veste grise foncée de sport avec un pantalon ample de la même couleur. Ses yeux étaient fermées et il semblait heureusement dormir, car Tsuna crut faire une crise cardiaque tout en criant quand elle le vit. Reborn et Gokudera arrivèrent en express. Ils virent à leur tour un adolescent, rien de plus normal à premier vue. Seulement, Hayato se rendit compte que l'homme au fédora montrait une courte surprise avant de faire remarquer à son collègue :

\- Regarde sa tête ; c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit quelqu'un aussi bien déguisé en Frankenstein.

Le chat-garou fit alors plus attention et observa vite la grosse visse qui était implantée dans le crâne du jeune homme et qui traversait les deux tempes. De plus, l'homme était plaqué contre le mur, destiné à y rester éternellement par des menottes épaisses en acier qui le maintenait fermement aux chevilles et poignées. Serait-ce donc non un humain... mais un robot ?

Gokudera eut un petit mouvement de recul avant de voir que l'ange avait perdu connaissance momentanément, tellement elle a eu peur ; il décida de la porter sur le dos.

On aurait pu penser que rien n'aurait pu faire réveiller le colosse. Cependant, la lumière a dû faire un effet sur le jeune homme car ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Ses yeux fixèrent les intrus qui venaient de pénétrer par effraction dans le domaine. Une colère violente le saisit et ses menottes qui le gardaient en captivité se brisèrent en un moins de temps.

Au bruit du brisement de l'acier, Reborn et Gokudera s'écartèrent rapidement du « robot ». Le Dragonnier jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, encore inconsciente sur le dos de son collègue, et il en était étonnement heureux.

 _\- C'est déjà ça de moins à gérer..._ songea-t-il.

Le colosse en face d'eux les observait méchamment. Ses deux pupilles gris ne se détachaient plus d'eux.

Hayato se décida rapidement face à la situation et déposa Tsuna dans les bras de Reborn, sans que celui-ci ne comprenne pourquoi. Le chat-garou déclara simplement :

\- Reborn-san, portez Tsuna-hime en lieu sûre : je vais m'occuper de ce crâne de gazon.

L'humain hocha de la tête.

\- O.k, je te le laisse.

\- C'EST QUI QUE TU TRAÎTES DE CRÂNE DE GAZON, TÊTE DE POULPE ?! s'énerva leur adversaire, piqué au vif.

\- C'EST QUI LA TÊTE DE POULPE ?! s'emballa à son tour Gokudera.

Devant la dispute totalement gamine des deux, le Dragonnier soupira et plaça Tsuna sur l'épaule pour traverser le laboratoire.

...

Quand Tsunayūki se réveilla, elle ne comprit pas forcément où elle était. Elle se rappelait être entrée dans le laboratoire, mais pas emprisonnée dans des couloirs poussiéreux sans fin où il ne semblait pas avoir de sortie. Elle remua pour avertir Reborn qu'elle était consciente - oui, elle savait que c'était lui car personne d'autre la portait ainsi - et celui-ci la lâcha sur le coup ; la jeune fille s'éclata le nez contre le sol dur. Elle se releva péniblement, le nez ensanglanté, et essuya le filet de sang d'un revers de la manche.

\- Mais ça va pas ?! demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis dragonnier, pas transporteur de poids lourd, remarqua Reborn avec un ton monotone.

\- T'aurais pu faire attention quand tu me poses, quand même !

L'homme ne répondit pas et hocha des épaules.

Tsuna s'essuya de nouveau le nez et constata que le sang s'était arrêté de couler. Elle regarda l'homme au fédora droit dans les yeux sans ciller pour bien insister sur ce qu'elle avait dit à l'instant. Celui-ci semblait s'apprêter au jeu, mais il y eut un bruit d'explosion qui résonnait dans le couloir et le Dragonnier dut détourner le regard pour voir le chemin qu'ils devaient traverser.

\- On a pas le temps d'attendre ; on doit trouver la sortie puis chercher Gokudera.

\- Chercher Gokudera-kun ? répéta Sawada. Mais il est où ? Et c'était quoi, ce bruit ?

\- Ça doit être lui, répondit Reborn. À part si c'est le robot...

\- Le robot ?!

Le Dragonnier acquiesça de la tête avant de reprendre de suite à marcher. Tsuna ne comprit rien à la situation et arrêta l'homme en lui prenant son poignet.

\- On ne peut pas laisser Gokudera-kun seul ! déclara-t-elle. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque-chose face au robot ?

Reborn se retourna vers elle, sûrement fatigué des interruptions de la jeune fille. Cependant, il ne le fit pas remarquer par le ton de la voix :

\- S'il lui arrive quelque-chose face à lui, c'est qu'il n'arrivera à rien faire face à d'autres personnes, répondit-il au tac au tac. Et puis, il risque quasiment rien...

\- Je m'en moque ! Je ne l'abandonnerai pas !

Elle avait le regard déterminé, prête à ne pas céder. Le Dragonnier soupira et avança dans le sens opposé de celui qu'il aurait voulu. Il jeta un regard derrière lui, voyant l'ange surprise et immobile.

\- Tu me suis ou pas ? demanda-t-il.

Tsunayūki lui sourit et le rejoignit au plus vite.

...

\- Tu vois ? Il y avait pas de quoi paniquer... remarqua Reborn.

En face d'eux, le chat-garou et le robot se criaient et s'insultaient dessus sans se frapper, tels deux gamins qui se disputaient pour un jouet. Sawada soupira de désespération. Qui aurait cru que Hayato, qui ressemblait plus à un toutou pot-de-colle qu'un chat-garou, pouvait s'énerver de plus belle juste à cause de petite insulte ?

Maintenant qu'elle voyait l'homme à la visse implantée dans sa tête, elle eut étonnement moins peur. Il était déjà davantage beaucoup plus humain que quand il était endormi, mais par contre, qu'est-ce qu'il était bruyant ! On lui avait inséré des amplificateurs de son dans sa gorge ou quoi ?! Elle se boucha les oreilles pour apaiser ses tympans.

\- JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI MÊME PAS PASSER, À L'EXTRÊME LIMITE ! hurla le robot où on pouvait voir la flamme de sa détermination tournoyait autour de lui.

\- C'est déjà trop tard, crâne de gazon ! contra Gokudera. Tsuna-hime et Reborn-san ont déjà pu y aller !

\- Finalement, on est là, coupa le Dragonnier.

Les garçons se tournèrent vers les deux nouveaux arrivés. Tsuna enleva ses mains de ses oreilles, tout en redoutant que le robot reprenne la parole et lui brise de nouveau les oreilles. Mais quand celui-ci parla, la voix s'était adoucie.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi la fille a une cape extrême ?

Il semblait aimer le mot « extrême ».

\- C'est parce que c'est un ange et qu'elle cache donc ses ailes avec, répondit l'homme au fédora décontracté.

\- Mais Reborn ! s'exclama celle-ci.

\- Un ange, tu dis ? répéta le robot. Un Élu, donc ?

Le Dragonnier acquiesça de la tête. Leur adversaire tilta sous l'information, puis semblait hésité et s'être calmé.

\- Alors là, c'est différent... murmura-t-il.

Tsuna espéra alors que les Élus étaient une exception à la règle et qu'ils pouvaient alors passer sans aucun risque. Hayato dut penser la même chose qu'elle car il s'enthousiasma :

\- Moi aussi je suis un Élu, crâne de gazon ! Je suis un lycanthrope, mais vu que tu dois être illettré comme ce n'est possible, ça signifie un loup-garou !

\- Enfin... tu es surtout un chat-garou, dans ton cas, corrigea l'humain.

Le robot fermait les poings et tremblait de tous ses membres. Tsuna n'arrivait pas à voir ses yeux car il avait la tête baissée, mais quand il la releva, la fille vit qu'ils étaient brûlants de l'envie de battre.

\- C'est pas juste que je ne dois pas vous laissez passer, c'est que je dois vous éliminez aussi, l'ange et la tête de poulpe pour chat !

\- QUOI ?! Oh non ! pleura Tsuna.

\- Mais t'as rien pigé, débile ! s'énerva le chat-garou. Je ne suis pas de la bouffe pour chat !

\- Pour loup, alors ? questionna le robot.

\- Temeeeeeee !

De ses poches de son pantalon, Gokudera sortit alors des bâtonnets de dynamites déjà allumés et les lancèrent avec adresse sur son adversaire. L'explosion produit une grande détonation et une fumée épaisse s'éparpilla dans toute la pièce ; ce fut la panique totale pour Tsuna.

Tsunayūki sentit grâce à son intuition qu'il n'y avait plus personne près d'elle. Elle s'angoissa et se décida à avancer à l'aveuglette là-dedans, en quête d'un ami. Elle ne pensait même pas à retrouver leur adversaire car avec les bombes de Hayato, c'était assuré qu'il soit mort, non ? Pourtant, elle entendit une voix forte résonner :

\- Tête de poulpe ! Bats-toi à la loyale au lieu de balancer tes jouets !

Comme réponse, il y avait eu une autre explosion derrière Tsuna. Par la suite, il n'y eut aucun bruit. Elle gardait constamment la tête derrière-elle pour voir si quelqu'un la trouverait, mais elle se cogna contre quelque-chose de dure à l'avant et elle en tomba par terre. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de percuter de plein fouet le dos du robot. Celui-ci se retourna et observa la personne au sol. L'intuition de Sawada lui disait de s'enfuir au plus vite et c'était ce qu'elle fit ; elle recula rapidement, les fesses toujours au sol. L'homme marcha à pas lents vers elle, sans se presser.

À un moment, Tsuna percuta le mur derrière-elle ; elle ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. Elle se leva difficilement sans quitter des yeux l'adversaire qui marchait toujours vers elle. À trois mètres de l'ange, il se mit en position de garde en boxe.

\- Vas-y, frappe-moi à l'extrême limite ! ordonna-t-il.

La jeune fille resta pétrifiée de stupeur.

\- Mais je ne veux pas te frapper ! se plaignit-elle.

\- Alors c'est moi qui va te frapper à l'extrême limite !

En un bond, il entama un direct du droite. Grâce à son intuition, Tsuna put heureusement esquiver au dernier moment l'assaut car sinon elle aurait fini dans le même état que le mur : avec un gros trou. Le poing du robot fumait légèrement, mais le boxeur ne semblait ressentir aucune douleur. Il lui lança un regard de l'enfer avant de continuer de frapper dans le vide tout en hurlant à l'extrême limite, pendant que Sawada esquiva et s'enfuit du mieux qu'elle pouvait en criant de peur. Pendant sa course folle, elle entendit encore de nouvelles explosions par-ci par-là, sûrement Gokudera qui cherchait désespérément son adversaire.

Au bout d'un moment, Tsunayūki se prit à nouveau un mur dans le nez. À la vitesse où allez le boxeur sur elle, il était quasiment sûr qu'elle allait finir avec la cervelle éclatée sans pouvoir rien faire. Cependant, un corps inerte se cogna contre le robot qui tombèrent sur le côté. La jeune fille reconnut alors Gokudera qui avait des bosses sur sa tête et qui était sonné. La fumée commença enfin à se dissiper. Il y n'eut plus d'agitation jusqu'à que Tsuna vit Reborn arrivait par le même endroit que le chat-garou. Il n'était pas blessé, mais il portait une partie de sa veste sur son épaule qui dégageait une légère odeur de brûlé.

\- Quand tu es à l'aveuglette, tu ne balances pas tes dynamites n'importe où, Stupidera, gronda-t-il. Surtout sur tes alliés...

Il jeta un regard sur les restes de sa veste alors que Tsuna entendit le chat-garou murmurait dans sa barbe pardon. L'ange désespéra : Hayato avait du lancer sans faire exprès une bombe sur le Dragonnier qui avait du le frapper et le balancer sur le boxeur...

 _\- Mais en fait, comment Reborn a réussi à lancer Gokudera directement sur le robot ?_ » pensa-t-elle.

Comme par magie, l'homme au fédora a du lire dans ses pensées car il répondit simplement :

\- N'oublie pas que mes sens sont plus développés que les autres, Dame-Tsuna.

\- Mais... ! Arrête ! se lamenta-t-elle.

Autant pour le surnom que pour voir dans sa tête.

Elle se rappela alors que tous les dragonniers pouvaient avoir leurs sens plus aiguisés car ils étaient liés avec un dragon.

Gokudera resta inconscient sur le robot, mais celui-ci commença à bouger et à dégager le chat-garou de lui. IL se leva et se remit en garde comme si de rien n'était. Tsuna tremblait de tous ses membres car elle savait à quel point il était violent, mais elle vit que Reborn semblait plus amusé et intrigué qu'effrayé qu'un surhumain puisse le castagner en moins de temps. Il se grattait le menton, l'air songeur, tout en affichant un demi-sourire espiègle.

\- Ce serait bien qu'il vienne avec nous... murmura-t-il à l'ange.

\- Quoi ?! paniqua Tsunayūki. Mais ça va pas la tête ? Il voudra tout le temps se battre contre nous ! Je te rappelle qu'il a tenté de nous tuer, Gokudera-kun et moi !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, le grand ?! hurla leur adversaire.

\- Non, non, rien du-

\- Je disais que tu pouvais venir avec nous, coupa net Reborn. Tu pourras affronter beaucoup plus de gars costauds en allant dans le monde entier qu'en restant planté ici, non ?

Le robot resta paralysé de surprise puis faisait mine de réfléchir, mais l'ange se douta que celui-ci en pouvait en être capable. Finalement, après réflexion faite, il s'exclama avec un grand sourire :

\- O.k ! Je vous suis à l'extrême limite !

 _\- Mais pourquoi on doit voyager avec ce type ?! Il est complètement dingue !_ pensa Tsuna.

Quelques instants plus tard, le corps de Gokudera bougea et il put enfin se lever. Il se frotta le bas du dos comme un vieux avec le torticolis avant de se retourner vers son rival. Quelle était sa surprise quand il vit que celui-ci était chaleureusement accueilli par ses amis !

En premier lieu, le robot s'approcha du Dragonnier avant de crier à plein poumon :

\- Moi, je m'appelle Ryohei Sasagawa à l'extrême limite !

\- Enchanté, moi c'est Reborn.

En guise de salutation, ils se firent une accolade de l'épaule : celui de l'humain se déboîta immédiatement par la force de Sasagawa. Mais en deux trois mouvements, l'homme au fédora le replaça facilement, sous les yeux ébahis - ou choqués - de la jeune femme. Ensuite, Ryohei s'avança vers elle. Il refit la même présentation :

\- Moi, je m'appelle-

\- Moi c'est Tsunayūki Sawada ! coupa-t-elle. Enchantéééé !

Alors qu'il allait faire de nouveau une accolade, l'ange redouta de subir le même sort que Reborn et recula d'un pas avant de déclarer :

\- Serrons-nous la main, d'accord ?

Ryohei hocha de la tête ; ils se serrèrent donc la main. Alors que Sawada s'attendait à toucher des bouts de métal, elle constata que la main du robot était semblable à celle d'un humain normal. Mais de suite après, elle fut incapable de réfléchir car elle crut ne plus avoir de main tellement Ryohei serrait fort. Elle observa après que son membre était en parfaite bouillie ; elle se força à rire pour ne pas laisser la salle dans un silence gênant.

Enfin, le robot se tourna à contre-cœur vers le chat-garou qui affichait une mine pas du tout heureuse par la future compagnie de ce tas de ferraille. Cependant, il commença la discussion de lui-même :

\- Bon, au lieu que tu gueules toujours la même chose, je vais me présenter : je m'appelle Gokudera Hayato, et si t'oses t'en prendre une nouvelle fois à Tsuna-hime, tu es un robot mort.

\- Enchanté, tête de poulpe ! s'exclama Sasagawa.

\- Tu vas le regretter, crâne de gazon !

\- A-arrêtez-vous, s'il vous plaît ! supplia Tsuna qui redoutait une nouvelle assaut et davantage de dégâts.

\- Ah... de vrais gamins, soupira Reborn, mais avec tout de même le sourire.

Ce fut ainsi que Ryohei rejoignit la petite troupe.

* * *

 **Reborn** : Chaos, tout le monde.

 **Irugorn** : Grrrr ! (il dit grosso modo la même chose)

 **Moi** : Ouais, bonjour bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de publié ~.

 **Gokudera** : Mais...?! Où sommes-nous, Tsuna-hime ?

 **Ryohei** : QUEL EST CET ENDROIT A L'EXTRÊME LIMITE ?!

 **Tsuna :** En fait, Aūtor met ici des petits commentaires, les remerciements, et un peu tout ça !

 **Moi** : Et aussi des annonces ! Là, par exemple, c'est surtout pour en faire un ~.

 **Irugorn** : _Et qu'est-ce que c'est, cette super annonce ?_

 **Moi** : Eh ben... j'ai enfin fait le fanart de l'histoire !

 **Silence.**

 **Reborn** : ... c'est tout ? Parce que, sinon, je me casse.

 **Moi** : Mais c'est super cool ! ... bon, après, vous, vous vous en foutez un peu, mais c'est important, pour moi...

 **Tsuna** : Non, mais je le trouve bien ! Enfin, personnellement...

 **Irugorn** : _Et il y a même pas moi ?_

 **Moi** : Non, Iru, désolée ; mais je ne sais pas encore trop bien dessiner les dragons...

 **Irugorn** : _Ça se voit de suite qui tu préfères..._

 **Tsuna** : Oh ! Irugorn-san a l'air de bouder !

 **Gokudera** : Courage, Irugorn-san ! Nous vous soutenons !

 **Reborn** : Bah, faut pas s'inquiéter, ça lui passera...

 **Moi** : Comme c'est gentil de ta part...

 **Reborn** : De rien.

 **Ryohei** : Merci beaucoup à yukixvongola pour le favori et à Tsuki Banritt pour le commentaire à l'extrême limite ! ...

 **Moi** : ... Et à plus tard ^^.


	14. Sasagawa

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Grâce à l'aide du robot, ils empruntèrent des raccourcis pour pouvoir sortir plus facilement. Une fois à l'air libre, tout semblait plus calme qu'auparavant ; la forêt était plus lumineuse, le vent soufflait plus doucement et les nuages qui étaient, à l'entrée agités et dangereux, avaient disparu pour laisse place au ciel bleu et à un soleil qui brillait de mille feux. Tsunayūki prit une grande bouffée d'air et profita de la nature.

Reborn se retourna vers le nouveau qui s'amusait à embêter Gokudera qui le menaçait en retour de le griffer.

\- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu es ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis Ryohei ! répondit celui-ci.

\- Non, je voulais dire si tu es un Élu ou pas : ça serait étonnant qu'un simple humain sache tous ces histoires d'Élus, non ?

Le boxeur fit mine de réfléchir avant de s'exclamer :

\- Je suis un cyborg normal à l'extrême limite !

 _\- Cyborg et normal ne vont pas ensemble..._ désespéra Tsuna.

 _\- Oh ? Il y a un nouveau dans le groupe ?_ demanda une nouvelle voix.

Tout le monde entendit la pensée, même le cyborg qui, étant pas habitué, paniqua et se mit à crier :

\- Qui est-ce à l'extrême limite ?!

\- Tu peux pas la fermer pour une fois, crâne de gazon ?! hurla Gokudera. Tu nous casses les oreilles, là !

 _\- Et pas toi, peut-être ?_ songea la voix.

\- Oh, Irugorn-san ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

\- C'est Iru, présenta l'homme au fédora à Sasagawa. C'est le dragon avec qui je suis lié.

\- Le dragon... avec qui t'es lié ? répéta Ryohei. T'es dragonnier ?

Reborn acquiesça de la tête. Le cyborg avait des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Il y a un dragon pas loin ?! Je veux le voir à l'extrême limite !

\- Mais boucle-là au moins une fois, crâne de gazon ! ordonna Hayato.

\- T'as quelque-chose à dire tête de poulpe ?! T'en a peut-être déjà vu un, de dragon ?!

\- Déjà, oui. Et puis, Irugorn-san ne pourra plus venir avec nous.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Car il ne peut pas rejoindre à cause de ton stupide laboratoire !

 _\- En fait, c'est plus compliqué que ça..._ coupa Iru. _Mais Reborn ne vous en a pas déjà parlé ?_

Tous les regards se convergèrent vers l'homme de la situation. Il ne semblait pas perturbé que tout le monde le fixait comme ça.

\- Ben je vous avais pas dit qu'on allait le récupérer plus tard ? demanda-t-il.

\- Absolument pas, résonnèrent en chœur les voix de l'ange et du chat-garou.

\- Alors vous voilà prévenu : nous le récupérerons plus tard.

\- Mais comment il pourra venir ? voulut savoir Gokudera. Vous nous avez pas dit qu'il ne pouvait pas traverser le laboratoire ?

\- Oui, et j'avais rajouté que c'était à cause de sa taille : donc le tout, c'est qu'il rétrécisse, c'est tout.

\- Cela signifie qu'on va avoir un Irugorn Chibi ? demanda Sawada avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Non. Bon, je vais tout vous expliquer comment ça devrait se dérouler : une fois arrivé chez une certaine personne, je reviens ici et lui donne une potion qui pourra le transformer en humain.

\- Irugorn en humain ?!

\- Oui. Par contre, il est insupportable comme ce n'est pas possible, prévint le Dragonnier.

 _\- C'est ça... c'est toi l'insupportable, Chibi_ , pensa ouvertement le dragon.

Reborn passa outre ce commentaire.

\- Bref, vous voilà prévenu, reprit-il : en route, maintenant.

\- OUAIS ! À L'EXTRÊME LIMITE ! hurla Ryohei.

L'homme au fédora acquiesça de la tête et ils partirent tous les deux en tête du groupe, suivi d'Hayato puis de l'ange.

Tsunayūki devait faire de l'ordre dans sa tête car il y avait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup : Irugorn qui ne pouvait plus venir pour le moment à cause de sa corpulence pourra en fait les rejoindre plus tard quand Reborn lui aura amené une potion pour le transformer en humain ; et aussi le nouveau membre dans le groupe : Ryohei Sasagawa, un cyborg qui semblait toujours être en mode dernière volonté.

Bref, Tsuna eut bizarrement envie de dormir.

...

À quelques kilomètres d'une certaine forêt au sud se trouvait un petit village du nom de Lawn. D'une centaine de personnes, elle se montrait accueillante, sans le moindre défaut - à croire les commentaires des nombreux voyageurs qui avaient séjourné à cet endroit -. Elle était, certes, petite, mais chaleureuse avec des produits locaux de bonne qualité et pas cher, qui ont fait le succès de ce village. Là-bas ne semblait exister le mauvais temps et la neige car elle vivait principalement sous les rayons de soleil, agrémenté parfois d'une pluie courte mais suffisante pour les récoltes.

Aussi étonnant soit-il, il y avait à Lawn le lycée qui regroupait tous les adolescents de la région. La vérité était que le village n'aurait jamais pu s'offrir le luxe d'un établissement scolaire rien qu'avec l'argent de la mairie ; il était aidé financièrement par Chārwan, la capitale d'Ancester. Il se passait entre les deux bourgs des échanges commerciaux pour subvenir aux besoins de Lawn.

C'était dans ce petit lycée que travaillait Kyoko Sasagawa. Elle était connue de tous les élèves et professeurs du bâtiment et avait beaucoup de succès. D'abord, on la trouvait mignonne et jolie : elle était un peu plus petite que la moyenne, et possédait des cheveux courts bruns dorés et des yeux de la même couleur que de l'ambre. Et ensuite, c'était une excellente élève qui était gentille et attentionnée, qui ne refusait jamais rien à personne ; en raison de tout cela, plusieurs garçons ont voulu sortir avec elle. Cependant, en plus qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec quelqu'un, sa meilleure amie éloignait tous les garçons en chaleur qui s'approchaient de trop près de Kyoko : elle s'appelait Hana Kurokawa. Elle était beaucoup moins populaire dans le lycée par son caractère franche et très terre à terre - c'était une des seules filles à avoir remarqué que tous les garçons de sa classe étaient tous des singes -. Pourtant, elle était arrivée à se lier d'amitié avec Sasagawa, cette jeune fille aux airs insouciantes et rêveuse, des caractères diamétralement opposés au siens, et même à devenir une de ses proches les plus précieuses.

Aujourd'hui était un jour banal pour Kyoko : tous les professeurs étaient présents, les devoirs à rendre étaient rendus, les cours s'étaient passés lentement et inlassablement. À la dernière sonnerie de la journée, les élèves se précipitèrent dehors, laissant trois adolescents dans la classe en moins de trois minutes : Kyoko, Hana et un garçon quelconque. Sasagawa soupira de fatigue et cala son classeur dans son sac avec lassitude. À côté d'elle, Kurokawa avait déjà fini de ranger ces affaires. Chose étrange, elle n'était habituellement pas pressée et c'était même généralement Kyoko qui la faisait bouger.

Celle-ci observa curieusement sa meilleure amie en train de sortir de classe sans l'attendre. Bizarre, ça aussi. Hana dut ressentir le regard de sa meilleure amie car elle se retourna vers elle et lui dit précipitamment :

\- Tu te rappelles que j'ai un rendez-vous avec le dentiste, au moins ? mentionna-t-elle. Et que je suis juste, au niveau du temps.

\- Oh, ah oui ! Je m'en souviens... mentit Kyoko.

Son côté rêveur lui jouait parfois des tours.

\- Bon, je te laisse, alors, reprit Kurokawa. À demain.

\- À demain, Hana-chan ! salua sa meilleure amie.

Kyoko fit signe de la main, puis lorsque personne ne pouvait la voir, arrêta de sourire faussement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours montrer aux gens la « Kyoko-chan » que tout le monde s'attendait à voir, toujours heureuse et souriante ; après tout, on l'avait toujours connue comme ça. Les lycéens ne se douteraient pas de ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur, et qui lui pesait si terriblement depuis des années...

Le garçon dans la classe commença à remuer de sa chaise et se leva. Kyoko se retourna vivement et reconnut Mochida Kensuke. C'était lui aussi un garçon populaire, avec son air de rebelle à cause de ses cheveux sombres en bataille et de son regard dur et déterminé. Il faisait parti du club de kendo et en était même le chef. Il avança d'un pas sûr vers la jeune fille qui dut se forcer à re-sourire.

\- Salut, Mochida-kun ! s'exclama Sasagawa. Comment tu vas ?

\- Très bien. Et toi, Kyoko ?

Il avait un sourire narquois. Il prenait appuie contre le mur, entre la porte et Kyoko : la jeune fille était prise au piège. Elle comprit trop tard que le garçon avait attendu le départ d'Hana pour pouvoir venir lui parler. Elle devait alors patienter pour connaître la raison de l'interruption de l'adolescent.

\- … Il y a quelque-chose qui ne va pas, Mochida-kun ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler Mochida simplement, rétorqua celui-ci.

Il avait pris un air hautain que Kyoko avait du mal à apprécier.

Le garçon s'approcha de Kyoko et s'arrêta pile devant elle, à peine à quelques centimètres de son corps. Sasagawa aurait voulu prendre la fuite mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger et elle baissa la tête. D'un geste délicat, Kensuke lui prit son menton et la força à le regarder : elle ne fit rien pour en empêcher. Mochida avait des yeux attendrissants pour faire croire qu'il était innocent, mais Kyoko remarqua qu'il y avait aussi de la sournoiserie derrière son regard.

\- Kyoko, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, commença-t-il. Tu es bien la seule fille qui fait battre mon cœur comme ça. Et j'ai pleinement conscience que je ne suis pas le seul qui soit tombé sous ton charme. Cependant, laisse-moi te protéger contre ces sales types qui ne cherchent qu'à profiter de toi. Je t'aime sincèrement.

« Ces sales types » ? Alors il ne se sentait pas concerné ? Pourtant, il allait lui aussi abuser d'elle, en premier lieu par ce baiser volé, sans goût ni saveur pour la jeune fille.

En réalité, Kyoko n'avait plus réellement le choix. Lui dire en face, après ce qu'il venait de dire - ou faire -, qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui était mission impossible. Elle mit tous ses dernières forces pour pouvoir faire un dernier mensonge pour cette journée fatigante :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Mochida. C'est d'accord, je veux bien sortir avec toi.

Plus tard, Kyoko s'en alla enfin du lycée. Kensuke l'avait retenue encore un peu, pour qu'il puisse l'avoir rien que pour lui. Il lui avait serré dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé à plusieurs reprises - contre son gré -. Heureusement, Mochida vivait à l'opposé de chez elle et il ne l'avait donc pas raccompagné jusqu'à chez elle.

Plus Sasagawa marchait dans les ruelles, plus elle regrettait son choix, sa décision. Elle commençait à avoir marre de son caractère, de ne rien pouvoir refuser aux autres. Pourtant, elle aurait réellement pu contredire et partir sans demander son reste.

Seulement voilà, elle avait peur.

En rentrant chez elle, Kyoko fut, comme d'habitude, accueilli par personne : ses parents travaillaient loin et arrivés rarement assez tôt pour voir leur propre fille durant la journée. Ils ne se faisaient que la bise le matin - si elle était déjà levée -.

À l'entrée, elle déposa ses mocassins et enfila ses chaussons pour l'intérieur. Elle avança dans le couloir en bois poli et alla dans sa chambre. Elle était grande et confortable, les murs clairs et colorés. Un lit se trouvait dans le coin à droite et son bureau pile en face de la porte. C'était là qu'elle rangeait ses affaires de cours. Et c'était là aussi que se trouvait une photo de son grand frère. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas tant que ça, lui et elle. Pourtant, ça avait été la seule personne à qui elle avait pu se confier, demander de l'aide ou un quelconque besoin. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, car il avait été sa seule véritable famille.

Cependant, il avait été tué il y avait cinq ans. Sous les yeux de Kyoko.

Finalement, elle craqua. Tout allait mal depuis qu'il avait disparu. Elle courut vers son bureau et versa tous les larmes de son corps. Elle en avait marre. C'était trop dur.

\- Onii-san...

Kyoko savait très bien qu'appeler son frère ne servirait à rien. Qu'il ne pouvait plus lui venir en aide, par _sa_ faute. Que plus jamais il pourra venir la sauver.

Et pourtant...

* * *

 **Et voici un nouveau chapitre - qui va commencer un nouveau "petit" arc ;).**

 **Si tout se passe comme j'ai prévu, je ne pense pas publier de chapitre sur cette histoire la semaine prochaine : j'ai écrit un one-shot que je publierai pour Noël - enfin, normalement ^^' -. Si j'ai le temps et de l'inspiration, j'écrirai peut-être un petit chapitre bonus, mais rien n'est garanti.**

 **Voilà, j'ai dit à peut près tout ce que j'avais à dire. Je remercie Cosmos Asma pour le favori et le follow et Tsuki Banritt pour le commentaire. A plus tard ~ ^^.**


	15. Lawn

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Allongée dans la mousse moelleuse de la forêt, Tsunayūki regardait le ciel, observant en même temps les feuilles des arbres qui lui faisaient de l'ombre. Elle venait de se réveiller après une nuit réparateur. Elle s'était finalement habituée à dormir dehors, contre toute attente. Les premiers jours elle ne pensait même pas à se reposer hors d'un lit, mais Reborn lui avait affirmé le contraire.

\- Tu verras, avait-t-il rajouté, un peu d'air libre sans rien faire nous fera du bien.

Elle ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux sur le coup. Pourtant les nuits s'étaient enchaînées et depuis, elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours dormi près d'un arbre.

De la nuit jusqu'au petit matin était le moment le plus calme des journées de l'ange - elle l'avait rapidement compris - et elle voulait en profiter un maximum. Cependant, son temps de calme allait être encore raccourci car une voix grave retentit près d'elle :

\- TOUT LE MONDE ! C'EST L'HEURE DE SE LEVER À L'EXTRÊME LIMITE !

Tsuna reconnut de suite que c'était Ryohei, leur nouvel « extrême » compagnon qui les avait rejoint la veille. Le cyborg était très expressif et disait tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, ce qui pouvait attirer les foudres de Gokudera, qui avait l'air de difficilement le supporter.

D'ailleurs, ils allaient encore faire des siennes, ce matin-là.

\- Ferme-là, crâne de gazon ! hurla le chat-garou qui montrait ses griffes.

\- Tu veux te battre, tête de poulpe ?! cria Sasagawa. Je suis prêt à te découdre !

Le cyborg se mit en position de garde de boxeur ; il semblait s'être toujours battu comme ça. Il avait beau gueuler tout et n'importe quoi et avoir une cervelle de poisson rouge, il possédait un code d'honneur qu'il tenait à respecter - comme se battre dans le Noble Art -. C'était peut-être ça qui avait tapé dans l'œil du Dragonnier hier ; un type qui restait fidèle à ses convictions...

Du côté de Hayato, il fit apparaître de ses poches des dynamites allumées, toutes destinées au cyborg. Une quantité effroyable de fumée échappait des bombes lorsque celles-ci explosèrent, mais elle disparut tout aussi rapidement. Au loin, Reborn vint vers l'ange et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il observait la scène de bagarre avec un regard amusé et un sourire malicieux. Tsuna soupira d'exaspération.

\- Tu es aussi incorrigible que les autres, monsieur le psychopathe, remarqua-t-elle.

Reborn tourna sa tête vers elle, conservant toujours son sourire démoniaque.

\- Mais non, je ne suis pas un psychopathe, se défendit-il. Sinon je me serai occupé de leur cas moi-même depuis longtemps... et du tien aussi. Non, je dirai plus sadique.

Sawada trembla quand elle vit le sourire s'accentuer davantage.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler pendant un instant ; on entendait plus que les cris des deux autres qui résonnaient dans la forêt. Tsunayūki replia ses genoux contre elle et posa sa tête dessus. Elle commençait à avoir froid et elle n'avait pas de meilleur vêtement qui la protégeait du vent frais que sa fine cape. L'homme au fédora ne paraissait pas indifférent face à la température.

\- Irugorn ne te manque pas trop ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Oh, ça va, répondit le Dragonnier en haussant des épaules. C'est pas la première fois, non plus.

\- Il va se cacher où, en attendant qu'on revienne le chercher ?

\- Il va rester là où il était : aucune raison pour lui de bouger puisque personne ne va au laboratoire. Et s'il y a des personnes égarées, il n'a qu'à voler un peu haut.

\- T'as pas l'air d'être plus inquiet que ça..., fit-elle remarquer avec une note étrangement déçue.

\- Encore une fois, c'est pas la première fois qu'on se retrouve séparé, se répéta-t-il. On sait très bien ce que ça fait d'être écarté l'un de l'autre à grande distance. Mais on a pas le choix. De toute façon, s'il lui arrivait quelque-chose de son côté, je serai plus ou moins au courant.

Nouveau silence. L'ange regardait devant elle et ne voyait plus Gokudera et Sasagawa. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas trop car elle savait qu'ils étaient dans les alentours.

Elle reprit une nouvelle fois la discussion, avec un peu plus d'appréhension.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es... lié avec lui ?

\- Je crois... depuis que j'ai six ans.

\- He-hein ?! Mais ça fait hyper tôt !

\- C'est vrai que normalement, on attend qu'on ait minimum dix ans pour pouvoir se lier avec un dragon. Mais bon, sans entrer en détail de ma vie, je...

\- Reborn-san ! débarqua Gokudera. C'est qui de nous deux qui avons fait la meilleure pêche ?!

Tsuna bouda intérieurement de la furtive interruption. Hayato et Ryohei s'étaient rapprochés d'eux avec une poignée de poissons dans chaque main, qui gigotaient encore. Ils étaient torse nu et se retrouvaient trempés de la tête au pied. La jeune fille se sentit gênée de l'exhibitionnisme des garçons et détourna du regard, contrairement aux mecs à qui ça ne semblaient pas les déranger.

Suite à la question, l'homme au fédora haussa des épaules.

\- Vous avez tous les deux fait une bonne pêche, commença-t-il, mais vous avez pris un temps fou. Il faut qu'on parte illico presto à Lawn.

Personne n'avait apparemment repéré, mais Ryohei tilta légèrement sous le nom.

\- Lawn ? répéta l'ange. C'est quoi, ça ?

\- Le prochain village. On devrait y être dans le courant de la matinée si on y va de suite.

\- Mais on n'a pas pris nos petit-déjeuners ! se plaignit-elle.

\- On pourra manger en chemin, Jūdaime ! rassura le chat-garou.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, toi !

\- Elle est pas foutu de marcher cinquante mètres avant de se ramasser tête première sur le sol, soupira Reborn. Comment veux-tu donc qu'elle soit capable de marcher et de manger en même temps ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais il y a plein de racines d'arbres, dans cette forêt ! se défendit-elle maladroitement.

\- C'est normal qu'il y ait beaucoup de racines d'arbres puisqu'il y a des arbres dans n'importe quelle forêt, Dame-Tsuna.

\- Mais... ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, toi aussi !

Pendant que les deux garçons se rhabillaient, Tsuna remarqua alors que le cyborg n'avait plus son habituelle vis dans sa tête - ça le rendait étonnement davantage humain -.

\- Mais... t'as plus ta vis ? lui demanda-t-elle. C'est pas vital, pour toi ?

\- Oh, pas du tout ! Quand je vais dans l'eau, il ne faut pas que que ça se mouille : sinon, je me prends un vilain coup de jus !

\- Mais... si c'est pas vital, à quoi ça te sert, alors ?

\- C'est parce que c'est classe à l'extrême limite !

\- Tu trouves ça classe, une vis dans la tronche ? répéta Gokudera. Si tu veux, je peux t'acheter un marteau pour t'assommer et t'empêcher de dire dix absurdités à la seconde !

\- Quoi ?! Répètes un peu ?!

Les deux se disputèrent rapidement avant que le feu du camp soit levé. Sur le chemin, Reborn ouvrait la marche, suivi de près par Gokudera qui lui demandait des techniques pour pêcher plus vite. En troisième position se trouvait Tsuna, puis enfin Ryohei qui traînait bizarrement des pieds. La jeune femme remarqua qu'il n'était plus dans son assiette et elle s'inquiéta. C'était la première journée où il faisait parti du groupe et pourtant, Tsunayūki savait déjà que quelque-chose n'allait pas chez lui, quand bien même elle ne le connaissait pas bien - son intuition l'aiguillait aussi, d'ailleurs -.

Elle ralentit son pas et rejoignit discrètement le cyborg. Celui-ci shootait dans les cailloux qui étaient sur la route.

\- Il y a quelque-chose qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle. Tu veux en parler ?

Elle se demandait à ce moment-là si, malgré que ce soit une sorte de robot, s'il était lui aussi capable de ressentir des émotions comme tout être humain.

Ryohei leva les yeux vers l'ange. Il soupira avant de déclarer :

\- Oh, il y a pas à s'inquiéter, Sawada, rassura-t-il d'une voix rauque. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'énergie, aujourd'hui.

\- C'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Reborn ?

Sasagawa ne dit rien et hocha de la tête.

Tsunayūki comprit de travers car elle crut à cet instant que la remarque du Dragonnier sur sa technique de pêche était la raison pour laquelle Ryohei se sentait si mal. Après tout, c'était après la discussion qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Avant, il était chaud patate ; comme d'habitude, quoi.

L'ange accéléra le rythme de ses pas et atteignit la hauteur de l'homme au fédora. Celui-ci remarqua la soudaine fureur de la jeune femme qui la mitraillait du regard. Il soupira avant de déclarer :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

\- Il y a qui m'arrive de me mettre en colère parce que tu parles trop directement et que tu blesses les autres par tes paroles, sans même que tu t'en rendes compte, apparemment !

\- Quoi ? C'est parce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que t'étais pas foutue de marcher correctement ?

\- De un : je marche correctement ! C'est juste que les lianes qui m'empêchent de marcher normalement... murmura-t-elle tout bas. De deux ! Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour Ryohei !

\- Tiens, il est susceptible ? questionna-t-il. Je ne le pensais pas comme ça...

\- Va te pardonner, au lieu de penser ! Tu vois pas qu'il est tout triste à cause de ta remarque sur la pêche ?

\- Ben si c'est vrai, tant pis pour lui, commenta le chat-garou.

\- Il est pas forcément mieux, lui, remarqua l'humain en désignant le garçon à côté de lui.

Le Dragonnier regarda Tsuna dans les yeux. Ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher et le cyborg avait pu les rattraper.

\- Bon, j'y vais : prenez de l'avance, j'arrive.

Gokudera et Tsunayūki avançaient d'un pas décidé sur le petit sentier, alors que Reborn parlait avec Sasagawa. L'ange jetait quelques coups d'œil derrière elle pour voir s'il y avait une évolution dans la discussion entre les deux hommes ; elle n'en sut pas grand chose parce qu'elle était trop loin d'eux. Hayato vit qu'elle était inquiète et entreprit la conversation avec un petit sourire.

\- Tsuna-hime, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour crâne de gazon...

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, grommela-t-elle à voix basse.

\- … s'il prend mal les remarques et les défauts qu'on lui fait, c'est tant pis pour lui. Moi aussi, j'ai eu la même remarque. Pourtant, j'ai voulu savoir comment corriger certains détails, et je ne suis pas parti bouder dans mon coin.

\- C'est vrai que c'est dommage si Ryohei soit susceptible, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe ; le plus le problème, c'est que Reborn n'a aucun tact et qu'il dit les choses franchement sans avoir l'air de penser au conséquence. Certes, c'est bien de toujours dire ce qu'on pense sincèrement, mais ça pourrait un jour lui jouer de mauvais tours.

\- Tiens tiens, je me fais réprimander dans mon dos, maintenant ~ ? chantonna Reborn pile derrière elle.

Tsuna sursauta et se retourna vivement : le Dragonnier avait l'air d'avoir fini de parler avec Sasagawa. Cependant, l'humeur de celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'avoir évolué. L'ange fixa l'homme au fédora.

\- Il n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux, à ce que je vois, gronda-t-elle.

\- Non, maman, et je ne peux rien faire.

\- Quoi ?! « Maman » ?! Mais arrête un peu tes surnoms débiles !

\- Ben quoi ? Il y a qu'une mère qui te gronde comme ça et qui dicte ta conduite. Mais bref, avant que tu me gueules de nouveau dessus, je dois te prévenir de quelque-chose : ce n'est pas à cause de ma remarque sur la pêche. D'ailleurs, quand je lui en ai parlé, il avait l'air d'avoir oublié.

\- Hein ? Mais c'est quoi, alors ? Il m'a bien dit que c'était quelque-chose que t'avais dit !

\- En effet, mais ce n'était pas sur la remarque. Bon, on peut reprendre la marche, maintenant ?

Sans rien ajouter, Reborn reprit les rênes et indiqua le chemin à prendre. Tsuna, elle, était encore plus inquiète pour Ryohei : alors pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que Reborn avait bien pu dire pour le mettre dans un tel état ? L'ange regarda le cyborg, attristée de ne rien pouvoir faire avant de reprendre la marche avec les autres.

Au bout de deux heures de marche qui ont totalement fatigué Tsuna, ils sortirent de la forêt et arrivèrent dans une plaine. L'herbe était haute - assez pour atteindre les genoux de la jeune femme - et d'une couleur verte éclatante qui rendait le paysage d'autant plus bucolique. Au loin, ils voyaient un petit village. Aucune pollution était visible d'ici. La troupe reprirent leur force quelques instants et s'allongeant dans l'herbe. Ils avaient complètement disparu dans toute cette végétation.

Sans même s'en douter, c'était comme ça qu'ils eurent la vie sauve.

Pas très loin d'ici, Reborn sentit des présences se rapprochés d'eux grâce à ses sens développés : les autres n'avaient sûrement pas pu remarquer les personnes qui arrivaient. Le Dragonnier calcula qu'ils devaient se trouver à l'autre bout du champs. Il entendait des pas résonnaient sur le sol en synchronisé, mais aussi un petit déclic métallique. Le Dragonnier ne risqua pas de relever la tête pour voir qui c'était si c'était pour ensuite se prendre une balle dans la tête.

Qui pouvaient être ces personnes ? L'armée de ce village ? Les auraient-ils repérés quand ils étaient arrivés et auraient décidé de les prendre en charge ? Ça en avait tout l'air car Reborn crut discerner des bruits dans d'autres directions comme pour les encercler par surprise. Reborn fut tenté de prévenir les autres du danger qui commençait à grandir. Cependant, après un court moment, il sentit les vibrassions des pas s'écartaient d'eux jusqu'à totalement disparaître.

Le Dragonnier fut le premier à se redresser. Il n'y avait plus rien dans les alentours ; rien ne pouvait donc confirmer ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de décarpiller le plus vite possible d'ici avant que ces gens ne les retrouvent plantés dans ce champs. Il décida d'interpeller tout le monde :

\- Allez, assez roupillé : on y va !

\- Déjà ? soupira Ryohei.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de retarder quelque-chose dont il faudra de toute façon faire tôt ou tard.

Le Dragonnier adressait ses paroles surtout au cyborg, car il savait quel était son problème... La troupe se leva et reprit la marche. Tsunayūki alla à la hauteur de Reborn pour lui parler en privé.

\- Il y avait des personnes près d'ici, non ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Hm ? T'as donc remarqué, toi aussi ? Pourtant, je croyais que t'avais pas les sens développés comme moi.

\- Non, ce n'est pas avec mes sens. Disons que je l'ai... pressenti. Mon intuition disait qu'il y avait des personnes et qu'il ne fallait pas trop bouger pour ne pas se faire remarquer. C'est tout.

 _\- Drôle d'intuition, alors..._ se dit Reborn.

Après cet incident, ils arrivèrent de suite au village. Cependant, c'était difficile de faire une véritable démarcation entre le début et la fin du village parce que même dans la petite cité se trouvaient des champs. Mais contrairement aux plaines sauvages, ceux-là étaient mieux entretenus.

Soudain, avant de rentrer dans le village, Reborn fit halte et chercha quelque-chose dans son sac. Tsuna et Hayato le regardèrent curieusement.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Reborn-san ? questionna le chat-garou. Vous cherchez quoi ?

\- Une veste pour Ryohei, répondit le Dragonnier.

Les regards se convergèrent vers le cyborg qui semblait être gêné. L'homme au fédora trouva finalement une veste noire à capuche et la donna à Sasagawa qui le remercia silencieusement. Reborn se retourna vers les deux Élus, toujours perplexes. Ils attendaient évidemment des explications. Le Dragonnier jeta un coup d'œil au boxeur avant d'expliquer :

\- Pour des raisons personnelles, Ryohei ne doit pas être reconnu dans ce village.

\- Co-comment ça ? fit Sawada.

\- Il a fait une connerie là-bas et il est donc recherché par tout le monde ? s'imagina Gokudera.

\- Pour des approfondissements sur la question, il faut demandé au concerné, déclara l'humain.

\- Désolé les gars, mais je préfère ne pas en parler de suite, s'excusa de suite Ryohei. Mais je vous mettrai au courant le moment venu, promis.

\- Oh ! C'est le fait d'aller dans ce village qui te tracasse ? comprit l'ange.

Le cyborg et l'homme au fédora acquiescèrent de la tête. Celui-ci reprit la parole :

\- J'avais prévu qu'on fasse une halte ici, mais si ça dérange Ryohei, il vaut mieux qu'on passe notre chemin...

\- Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, coupa Sasagawa. S'il m'arrive un truc, je dois me montrer responsable et y faire face.

\- On l'espère bien, crâne de gazon ! s'exclama Gokudera.

\- Tu me cherches, tête de poulpe ?!

\- Très bien. Bon, grâce à Ryohei, on va pouvoir dormir dans un hôtel cette nuit-là, conclut Reborn.

Ensuite, tout le monde remercia le cyborg.

Une fois la veste mise et la capuche enfilée, difficile de voir le visage de Ryohei, et encore moins le reconnaître à cause de l'ombre qu'apportait la capuche en plus. Le déguisement fut efficace car le groupe put traverser le village facilement sans se faire remarquer. Ils arrivèrent à avancer rapidement grâce à l'aide de Sasagawa et à arriver à l'hôtel-restaurant du village. Tsuna préféra largement celui-là qu'au précédent village : la salle était propre, les serveurs plus accueillants et tous les gens semblaient une grande et joyeuse famille - après tout, les seuls habitués du restaurant étaient les habitants du village -.

Reborn fila au comptoir et revint vers les autres avec les clés des chambres : il y avait deux chambres pour deux personnes. Immédiatement, le chat-garou se présenta pour pouvoir dormir avec Tsunayūki. Le Dragonnier avait l'air de s'en moquer royalement, le cyborg était d'accord tant qu'il n'était pas avec tête de poulpe, et l'ange sut très bien qu'il était difficile de faire changer d'avis le chat-garou. Voilà comment les chambres furent répartis.

Quand chacun eurent fini de ranger leurs affaires dans les chambres, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à l'accueil de l'hôtel-restaurant. Sans étonnement, ce furent Tsuna et Gokudera qui arrivèrent en derniers. Reborn et Ryohei eurent même le temps à chacun de prendre une boisson en les attendant. Tsuna se sentit légèrement embarassée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour juste poser deux-trois affaires.

Les Élus s'installèrent sur la même table que leurs compagnons - le nombre de chaise était pile poil de quatre -.

\- Bon, maintenant, c'est quartier libre pour tout le monde : rendez-vous ici à dix-huit heures, ordonna Reborn. Cependant, avant que vous partiez de suite, je tiens à préciser quelques détails pour que notre séjour soit le plus agréable possible : d'abord, on ne cherche pas les emmerdements. Et de deux, on n'attire pas les emmerdements. Compris ?

\- Oui, Reborn-san ! affirma Gokudera. Je protégeai Tsuna-hime de toute attaque !

\- Arrête de crier, Gokudera-kun ! supplia l'ange. Et aussi de m'appeler « Tsuna-hime » ! Et puis, moi, je m'en sors très bien ; c'est Reborn qui faut surveiller...

Elle faisait référence au coup de la librairie et de la planque de vampires.

Il y eut un duel de regard entre les deux.

\- Ben je rigolerai bien la prochaine fois que tu piocheras le mauvais bouquin, se moqua-t-il, tu te démerderas tou-te seule.

\- Un... un bouquin ? C'est censé être mauvais, un livre ? demanda Ryohei, perplexe.

\- Laisse tomber, tu risques de pas comprendre, conseilla le Dragonnier.

Une serveuse arriva à la table et posa un petit bout de papier sur la table. Tsuna détourna le regard, puis Reborn. La serveuse devait avoir l'âge de l'ange. Elle avait de longs cheveux auburn soyeux, avec une petite coiffe sur le dessus. Elle portait la tenue du restaurant : une jupe courte noire et un tee-shirt blanc moulant, qui sublimait davantage sa poitrine. Tsuna se sentit soudainement complexée par sa petite poitrine.

La serveuse venait leur apporter le prix des boissons. Reborn paya de suite et la remercia avec un sourire charmant. La serveuse lui rendit le sourire tout en rougissant avant de s'écarter du groupe. Par la suite, le Dragonnier se leva.

\- C'est tout : j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Rendez-vous ici à dix-huit heures, o.k ?

\- O.k ! répondirent en chœur les autres.

* * *

 **Moi** : Heyyy ! Voilà le quinzième chapitre !

 **Reborn** : Wouah, tu sais compter : toutes mes félicitations.

 **Moi** : Eh ben, j'adore ton sarcasme, Reborn : tu devrais faire un one-man show, tu vas avoir un succès fulgurant !

 **Tsuna** : Je rêve ou ça commence à partir en clash ?

 **Moi** : Mais bref ! Comme c'est la fin d'année ( **en tout cas, lors de cette publication ^^'** ), j'ai pensé à un bonus : "quels sont vos vœux pour l'année prochaine ?" !

 **Reborn** : T'as pas choisi la facilité, dis donc.

 **Moi** : Et comme notre Dragonnier favori m'a l'air d'être d'humeur à piailler pendant deux heures, autant commencer par lui !

 **Reborn** : Que de bontés à mon égard... niveau vœux, tu veux que je fasse dans les habituels genre : "Je vous souhaite une bonne santé et pleins de bonheurs !" ou tu veux que j'y aille franchement ?

 **Moi** : Le plus sincère.

 **Reborn** : Ben je n'ai pas de vœu.

 **Moi** : Mais ça commence très bien, dis-moi ! Et pour Iru, t'as une idée ? Comme il est pas avec vous, on ne peut pas avoir son avis.

 **Reborn** : Hm... ça doit être un truc du genre : "Je veux manger du poisson pour toute ma vie".

 **Moi** : Ça vole haut, dis donc. Bon, passons à quelqu'un d'autre : Tsunayūki ! Quels sont tes vœux pour l'année prochaine ?

 **Tsuna** : Ne... ne m'appelez pas Tsunayūki, s'il vous plaît ! Et puis, je voudrais bien que la guerre se termine, aussi...

 **Moi** : Bon, pour ton premier vœu, je ferai donc un effort à l'avenir. Et pour le second, tout dépend de vous, les gars ! Passons au suivant : Gokudera !

 **Gokudera** : Je resterai fidèle à la Jūdaime !

 **Ryohei** : Plus nul, tu meurs.

 **Gokudera** : Tiens, j'ai oublié de rajouter ceci : de ne plus avoir affaire à ta tête de débilos !

 **Ryohei** : Ah ouais ?!

 **Moi** : Ah là là, vous ne cesserez jamais de me faire rire, vous deux !

 **Tsuna** : Vous trouvez ça drôle ?!

 **Moi** : Et toi, Ryohei, tu veux quoi, pour l'année prochaine ?

 **Ryohei** : De nouveaux gants de boxe ! Et aussi ne plus jamais avoir affaire à ce crétin de matou !

 **Gokudera** : Quoooiii ?!

 **Tsuna** : Aaaaah ! Gokudera-kun, range tes dynamites, s'il te plaît !

 **Moi** : Bon, nous allons terminer ce bonus comme ça ~.

 **Reborn** : C'est pour le moins... explosif.

 **Moi** : Encore un merci à Tsuki Banritt pour le dernier commentaire :D.

 **Reborn** : Passez un bon réveillon, et surtout...

 **Tout le monde** : A l'année prochaine ^^!


	16. Rendez-vous

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

 _Flashback_

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, vous tous ? avait demandé Tsunayūki à tout le monde.

\- Une visite de la ville par Ryohei, s'il veut bien, avait répondu Reborn en haussant des épaules.

\- Oh, bien sûr ! avait accepté le cyborg.

Tsuna était heureuse de constater que Sasagawa et le Dragonnier s'entendait vraiment bien. Cependant elle lut dans les yeux du boxeur une certaine appréhension à marcher dans les rues de Lawn.

\- Moi, je vous suivrai n'importe où vous allez, Tsuna-hime ! s'était exclamé Gokudera.

L'ange se retint de faire une énième remarque sur l'appellation. Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de déclarer d'une voix enjouée :

\- Je pense que je vais aller faire les boutiques ~.

\- Boutique ? répéta Ryohei. C'est quoi, ça ?

\- Alors vous, les filles... soupira le Dragonnier avec des yeux blasés posés sur la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ? remarqua celle-ci.

\- Allez, rendez-vous à dix-huit heures. Amusez-vous bien.

\- Eh oh ! Réponds-moi !

Cependant Reborn et Ryohei étaient déjà sortis de l'hôtel-restaurant. Tsuna les regarda s'éloigner en boudant à moitié, avant de se retrouver sa bonne humeur en se retournant vers le chat-garou.

\- Bon, on y va, nous aussi ?

 _Fin du Flashback_

Ils se promenaient maintenant entre les ruelles de Lawn. Les passants marchaient entre eux, en petit groupe ou tout seul. À certains moments, Gokudera bouscula sans faire exprès les gens qui le frôlaient de trop près. À côté de lui, Tsuna était aux anges - une expression qui lui convenait à merveilles, d'ailleurs - : elle portait son sac rempli d'accessoires dans sa main droite. Hayato n'était pas mécontent non plus d'être venu avec elle, quand bien même il n'avait rien acheté au final : passer du temps avec l'ange était tout ce qui lui comptait. Durant les boutiques, elle lui avait montré cinq tenues différentes, pour seulement en sélectionner deux au final - il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle allait devoir porter tout ça, ensuite ! -.

Plus le chat-garou restait auprès de la jeune femme, plus il avait la certitude que c'était bien elle, la digne héritière au poste de Jūdaime. Elle était dotée d'une gentillesse inégalée et possédait un certain charisme qui entraînait donc du respect. Pourtant, elle était bizarrement contre cette idée, sans qu'il n'arrivait à comprendre la raison. C'était un immense pouvoir et honneur de diriger un peuple entier, pourquoi donc n'en voulait-elle pas ? Peur de commettre une gaffe ? Ou de devenir comme ce Grand Duc, aveuglé par le pouvoir ? Cependant, elle avait bien quelque-chose, ce petit « quelque-chose », qui faisait que jamais elle ne ferait du mal à autrui gratuitement et uniquement pour son propre profil : elle faisait toujours pour les autres et pas pour elle. C'était quelque-chose de remarquable, d'autant plus que de moins en moins de personne pensait ainsi.

En marchant, ils débouchèrent sur la place, là où il y avait l'hôtel où ils allaient dormir. Différents groupes se trouvaient sur les bancs, d'autres marchaient, et rien ne semblerait changer ces habitudes. Deux enfants passèrent devant les Élus, tentant de rattraper leur ballon qui avait l'air de rouler éternellement.

Dans toute cette quantité de gens, deux s'en démarquaient ; c'étaient deux jeunes personnes qui étaient légèrement plus jeune que Sawada - mais qui était difficile à le remarquer tellement elle faisait jeune -. Ils avaient même l'air d'être en couple - Gokudera en jalousa silencieusement -. Mais si s'en était vraiment un, c'était alors un drôle de couple : le garçon gardait la jeune fille contre lui, sans lui laisser faire un quelconque mouvement. Le garçon la forçait à le regarder avec ses deux doigts à son menton et avait un sourire carnassier. La jeune fille ne parlait pas, mais Tsuna lit dans ses yeux du dégoût et de la tristesse. En fait, ça avait carrément l'air d'être une scène d'agression.

Tsunayūki ne put s'empêcher à se mêler dans la foule compacte qui regardait la même scène qu'eux sans tilter, suivie de Hayato qui dut se faire le plus petit possible pour suivre le rythme cadencé de son amie, mais il se retrouva quelques instants après trop éloignée d'elle. En voyant la jeune fille agressée, Tsuna sut de suite qu'elle devait lui venir en aide.

Les personnes qui entouraient le duo étaient presque que des jeunes de leur âge ; ils regardèrent alors avec une certaine incrédulité l'apparition d'une fille comme eux à l'apparence. L'ange s'en moqua royalement des regards et elle intervint sur le champs sans arrière pensée.

\- Eh toi, là ! interpella-t-elle.

Le garçon se retourna vivement vers elle. Il montrait une grande contrariété mélangée à de la surprise sur son visage, car il ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un l'arrête ainsi. La fille dans ses bras regarda l'ange, elle aussi : celle-ci vit une étincelle d'espoir dans ses yeux. Ça lui donna le courage de continuer :

\- Lâche-là de suite !

\- On t'as causé, peut-être ? demanda le garçon avec un profond mépris. Et qui t'es toi, hein, pour te mêler de choses qui ne te regardent pas ?

\- Je m'en moque royalement que je te connaisse ou pas : on ne force pas les gens à faire ce qu'on veut contre leur volonté !

Les mots firent tilt dans l'esprit du garçon et il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. La jeune fille dans ses bras put enfin se dégager de son emprise et à se cacher derrière la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Étonnement, les observateurs du début commencèrent à rire, faisant rougir les trois personnes. Le garçon fixa la demoiselle qu'il connaissait dans les yeux, avant de reprendre son calme et reporter son regard sur l'autre fille :

\- Tant pis, qu'il en soit ainsi. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Tsuna. Juste Tsuna.

\- Enchanté, Tsuna, moi c'est Mochida, se présenta celui-ci - il avait prononcé le prénom de la jeune femme comme si cela lui donnait une douleur atroce dans la bouche -. Je te donne rendez-vous ici à dix-huit heures pour te faire quelques mises en points, même si je pense que Kyoko va tout t'expliquer. T'es o.k ou t'as la trouille ?

\- Bien évidemment que c'est o.k, je ne me défilerai pas devant un type de ton genre.

Ils se défièrent du regard avant que Mochida se retourna et s'écarta de la masse. Mais comme un aimant avec un métal, celle-ci était bien décidée à ne pas le lâcher et à le suivre partout où il irait. Il ne restait donc plus que Tsuna, la jeune fille et le chat-garou qui arriva enfin à se faufiler et à sortir de la foule.

Tsunayūki regarda la prénommée Kyoko ; celle-ci s'écarta maladroitement de l'ange, contre qui elle était restée cachée depuis tout ce temps. Elle tremblait de tous ces membres, comme si elle avait froid, et la jeune femme décrypta de la culpabilité dans ses yeux. Se sentait-elle coupable de ce qui venait de se passer ?

Tsuna s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui tendait la main pour l'inviter à la rejoindre de son plein gré - elle n'aimait pas contraindre les choses comme ce certain Mochida -.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre ; il ne viendra pas, promis.

Elle souriait. Elle venait de parler avec la même douceur qu'aurait dit une mère à son enfant.

Kyoko s'approcha d'elle. Elle jetait des coups furtifs entre cette demoiselle totalement inconnue et cet homme qui la fixait comme si c'était sa future proie. Finalement, elle compris qu'ils ne leur feront pas de mal. Cependant, elle ne se sentit pas du tout rassurée par ce qui venait de se passer : Mochida avait sûrement mal pris qu'elle avait refusé devant tout le monde...

Devant le silence gênant, Sawada commença à parler :

\- Alors tu t'appelles Kyoko.

\- C'est ça, affirma celle-ci. Kyoko Sasagawa.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Hayato.

\- Gokudera-kun ! réprimanda son amie.

Elle le supplia de se calmer en un signe de main discret. À vrai dire, elle aussi, elle avait du mal à cacher sa stupéfaction, mais elle ne voulait pas faire une mauvaise impression devant Kyoko.

Son nom de famille est Sasagawa ? Comme Ryohei ? Cela avait-il un lien avec son fameux malaise à aller dans ce village en particulier ?

Cependant, Tsuna se força à ne pas poser les questions qui lui tournaient dans la tête et reprit la discussion normalement.

\- Enchantée, moi c'est Tsuna. Et lui, c'est Gokudera-kun : il montre parfois ses crocs, mais c'est quelqu'un de très gentil.

\- Enchanté, grogna à mi-voix le concerné.

\- Enchantée de même.

\- En fait, pourquoi cet enfoiré s'en est pris à toi ? reprit le garçon. Et c'étaient qui, tous ces gens qui étaient autour de vous ?

Sasagawa eut du mal à faire une phrase. Elle bégaya quelques secondes avant de pouvoir lui répondre :

\- C'est Mochida Kensuke. C'est un garçon dans ma classe et... je sors avec lui. Les autres élèves étaient dans ma classe, aussi.

\- Qu-quoi ?! rougit de honte l'ange.

Elle avait cru faire une bonne action à ce moment-là, mais elle s'était totalement trompée : ils sortaient ensemble ! Et en plus, elle a intervenu devant toute la classe de Kyoko... celle-ci devait se sentir tellement malaisée quand elle a dut la voir arriver et intervenir de la sorte ! Tsunayūki enfouit son visage derrière ses mains, voulant disparaître et partir immédiatement, mais Gokudera reprit la discussion avec un ton étrangement sérieux.

\- Et c'était quoi, ce rassemblement à la noix ? Ils n'avaient jamais vu des personnes ensemble ?

\- Eh ben... tenta de répondre Kyoko, en fait, je sors avec lui que depuis hier, et... et Mochida a dit à tout le monde qu'il sortait avec moi, et il a donc voulu leur montrer que c'était vrai en m'embrassant devant eux. Mais c'est là que vous êtes intervenus.

\- Je suis désolée... pleurnicha Tsuna, la tête baissée.

\- Non ! Tu... tu n'as pas à te pardonner, vraiment, rassura la jeune fille.

Sasagawa posa une main apaisant sur l'épaule de l'ange. Gokudera fut à la limite de gueuler sur la jeune fille de s'écarter de suite de sa Jūdaime et de s'excuser de la faire pleurer, mais il préféra rajouter d'un ton plus sec :

\- Et ce Mochida... tu l'aimes vraiment ?

Quand Tsunayūki releva la tête pour entendre la réponse de Sasagawa, elle retrouva celle-ci aussi en larmes. Sawada regarda dans un premier temps le chat-garou qui haussa des épaules comme si ça ne le concernait pas avant de s'inquiéter pour la jeune fille. Après un court instant d'hésitation elle lui prit dans les bras pour la consoler. En fait, vers la fin, c'était plus Kyoko qui consolait Tsuna qui s'excusait encore et encore. Quand les larmes finirent de tomber, Kyoko reprit d'une voix plus douce.

\- Je... je ne l'aime pas, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. Mais je suis incapable de refuser quoique ce soit aux autres, de peur qu'il m'arrive que des malheurs. J'ai eu une mauvaise expérience quand j'étais petite, quand je n'ai pas voulu faire quelque-chose et... ça a mal tourné.

\- C'est pas grave, Kyoko-chan... rassura l'ange.

La jeune fille se remit à pleurer. Gokudera jura dans sa tête, commençant à avoir marre que l'inconnue chiale à tout bout de champs. Mais bon, il n'en voulait pas pour sa Jūdaime. Il savait qu'elle, elle était naturellement gentille et sensible, donc ça lui pardonnait les quelques larmes qu'elle avait laissées couler. D'ailleurs, pourquoi la Jūdaime s'occupait d'elle ? Elle avait assurément du s'attacher à Sasagawa plus vite qu'on pouvait le dire.

\- Tu sais, Tsuna-chan... commença Kyoko, tu n'as pas besoin de te retrouver face à Mochida par ma faute. Je lui expliquerai la situation et il comprendra parfaitement...

\- Il n'en est pas question ! s'emballa la jeune femme.

Elle vint de se rendre compte qu'elle venait presque de hurler et fit une rapide pirouette d'excuse pour la jeune fille.

\- Je veux dire... je préfère quand même y aller, reprit-elle d'un ton plus calme mais pas moins déterminé. C'est vrai que maintenant, je comprends mieux ta relation avec lui, mais aussi je te comprends mieux, toi. Tu n'as pas voulu être dans cette situation et tu t'es sentie obligée, et ça, je veux qu'il le comprenne. C'est pour ça que j'irai à ce rendez-vous.

\- Mais il est violent ! objecta Sasagawa. Il est le chef du club de kendo, et n'hésite pas à utiliser la violence pour régler ses problèmes !

\- Je serai là pour vous aider s'il le faut, Tsuna-hime ! déclara Hayato qui reprit du poil de la bête.

\- Arrête avec ce surnom ! remarqua une énième fois la jeune femme. De plus, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler : c'est à moi de régler ce problème.

\- Bien, Tsuna-hime...

\- Mais tu comprends quand je te dis d'arrêter ?!

Kyoko ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Gokudera l'appelait comme si elle était une princesse - même si tout chez elle la faisait paraître comme telle -, mais la dispute entre les deux la fit doucement rire. En remarquant sa réaction, Tsuna se mit à son tour à rire près d'elle alors que Gokudera n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elles rigolaient. Finalement, elles cessèrent de rigoler avant de se regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu es vraiment une super copine, Tsuna-chan. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré.

\- Moi non plus, Kyoko-chan. Cependant, il faudrait mieux que tu ne viennes pas au rendez-vous, ce soir : s'il se met à te menacer...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Tsuna-chan.

Kyoko s'écarta du duo avec un sourire doux. Elle leur fit signe de la main.

\- À tout à l'heure, Tsuna-chan, Gokudera-kun.

Tsunayūki lui rendit le sourire alors que le chat-garou gardait ses mains dans les poches ; la jeune fille partait sûrement rejoindre sa classe. Intérieurement, l'ange espéra qu'elle passera tout de même une bonne après-midi...

\- Dites-moi, Tsuna-hime...

\- Arrête ce sur-

\- Le rendez-vous avec l'autre enfoiré, c'est à quelle heure ?

\- Six heures, pourquoi ?

\- Et à quelle heure on doit retourner à l'hôtel avec les autres ?

Ce coup-là, l'ange prit plus de temps pour répondre, légèrement déconcertée.

\- À six heures...

Alors qu'ils allaient immédiatement partir à la rechercher du Dragonnier et du cyborg dans tout le village, Tsuna fonça direct sur Reborn qui se trouvait déjà derrière elle. Ryohei était juste derrière lui ; on ne voyait pas son expression à cause de sa cagoule et il était difficile de le deviner.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y a failli avoir du grabuge par ici, dit l'homme au fédora. Et sans même avoir la preuve, je savais que vous y étiez concernés.

Il avait un sourire carnassier. Tsuna se sentit rougir alors qu'Hayato prenait l'initiative d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé. En arrière-plan, le boxeur n'ajoutait pas de commentaire, comme s'il n'était pas concerné par le déroulement des événements, jusqu'à qu'il entende le prénom de la jeune fille qu'ils venaient de faire connaissance. Sawada remarqua alors la soudaine attention du cyborg qui fixait le chat-garou avec intérêt. À la fin de l'explication, Tsuna prit la parole tout en regardant Ryohei dans les yeux :

\- Elle disait qu'elle s'appelait Kyoko... Sasagawa. Comme toi, Ryohei. Est-ce que tu l'as connais ?

\- … oui, je la connais, répondit-il.

\- Il va falloir nous expliquer ton lien avec ce village et cette Kyoko, crâne de gazon, intervint brutalement le chat-garou. Il faut que tu expliques tout ce que tu sais sur tout ça.

Il y eut un nouveau silence avec une forte tension dans l'air. Reborn regardait le cyborg, curieux de sa réponse.

\- De toute façon, il faudra qu'ils le sachent à un moment, prévint-il.

\- T'es déjà au courant ? demanda Tsuna.

Mais c'était presque une question rhétorique pour elle : il savait quasiment tout sur tout. Imperceptiblement, le Dragonnier le confirma de la tête.

Enfin, Ryohei poussa un soupir avant de déclarer :

\- O.k, vous avez le droit de savoir, les gars : je vais tout vous dire. Mais d'abord, je préfère qu'on rentre à l'hôtel : j'ai pas envie qu'on me reconnaisse ici et qu'ils croient qu'il y a un revenant qui se balade dans leurs rues...

* * *

 **Yo ! Bonne année à tout le monde et tous mes meilleurs vœux pour vous :D. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne année 2019 ! Moi, de mon côté, je ferai de mon mieux pour publier quotidiennement les chapitres pour cet histoire ;) !**

 **Encore merci à Tsuki Banritt pour le commentaire et à la semaine prochaine ^^.**


	17. Le Nain

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

\- Voilà, vous savez tout, maintenant... murmura Ryohei.

Tsunayūki et Gokudera restèrent sans voix. Ils n'avaient rien à ajouter, et même si c'était le cas, ils ne trouveraient pas les mots. Ce qu'il venait de dire... c'était si touchant. Une petite larme coulait du visage de la jeune femme. Rien de plus.

Ils s'étaient bel et bien rendus à l'hôtel-restaurant, dans la chambre de Sasagawa et de Reborn. Les deux étaient assis sur le même lit, les deux autres sur l'autre. Après l'histoire de Ryohei racontée, la pièce fut plongée dans un silence total. Sawada poussa un soupir.

\- Et Kyoko-chan, elle est au courant de ce qui s'est passé après... « _ça_ » ?

\- Non, dit la voix rauque du cyborg. Je n'ai pas pu la revoir depuis tout ça : je suis resté dans le laboratoire depuis ce moment-là.

\- Depuis onze ans, donc... calcula le Dragonnier.

Le cyborg hocha de la tête. Il avait vingt deux ans, comme Gokudera, ce qui signifiait que cet « événement » s'est déroulé quand il avait onze ans, et Kyoko que six ans...

Le sujet du passé de Ryohei est terminé. Parler davantage de ça n'avancerait pas les choses du présent, et puis le cyborg se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise. Il fallait donc changer de sujet de discussion.

\- Et vous..., reprit Gokudera, qu'avez-vous fait, cet après-midi ?

\- On a d'abord visité Lawn, répondit Reborn. Et puis, disons que les choses ont commencé à se corser par la suite...

 _Flashback_

La visite du petit village n'avait pas duré une éternité. Reborn et Ryohei avaient décidé de retourner à l'hôtel en attendant - le cyborg ne se sentait pas bien et voulait se reposer le plus tôt possible -. Alors qu'ils allaient emprunter une ruelle comme raccourci, le Dragonnier vit du coin de l'œil de minuscules ombres qui se déplaçaient autour d'eux. Pensant un premier temps que c'étaient de quelconques animaux, il ne s'en souci guère. Mais il firent un pas de plus qu'une des ombres fonça sur Sasagawa et l'assomma violemment. Quatre ombres le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe entièrement par terre. Reborn vit alors qu'une dizaine de ces petites ombres l'entouraient. Sans même arriver à les voir correctement, l'homme au fédora compris rapidement qu'ils avaient à faire des Élus armés, et pas à n'importe lesquels...

\- Vous étiez dans un champs, ce matin, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

Un des petits bonhommes le fixa longtemps avant de faire des signes de mains à ses collègues et à revenir sur l'adulte.

-Alors c'étaient bien vous... lui dit-il d'une petite voix aiguë. Écoute, t'es pas en position de refuser notre invitation, mais on va te laisser le choix de nous suivre ton gré ou pas.

Reborn comprit vite qu'il allait subir le même sort que le cyborg s'il refusait. Le mieux était de connaître le chemin de retour s'ils devaient s'enfuir de ces Élus.

\- Je vais vous suivre, déclara-t-il.

\- O.k, et tu resteras bien calme durant le trajet, compris ?

 _\- J'ai pas le choix, de toute façon…_ voulut lui dire Reborn, mais il se retint pour ne pas se les mettre davantage à dos.

Il les suivit alors bien sagement. Ils sortirent du village et arrivèrent dans la même clairière que ce matin. Dans le champs, le Dragonnier vit mieux ces petits bonhommes : leurs habits semblaient être faits en pierre et roche, et ils portaient chacun des armes préhistoriques comme des haches ou lances - qui pouvait faire pour Reborn un grand stylo -. Celui qui semblait commander la troupe s'arrêta dans l'herbe puis utilisa sa lance pour graver des signes dans l'herbe. Quand il avait fini, les signes émirent une lueur bleue avant qu'un bout de terre ne céda et laissa apparaître un passage. Silencieusement, tout le monde reprit la marche.  
Reborn observait autour de lui en constatant que le passage semblait avoir toujours existé. L'air était plus humide et avait une odeur de boue et d'argile. Derrière lui, l'entrée se referma par magie. Il allait devoir trouver un stratagème pour pouvoir sortir d'ici...

Sans aucun bruit, les petits bonhommes l'emmenèrent dans ce grand labyrinthe qui avait l'air sans fin, puis se retrouvèrent dans un cul de sac. Reborn regarda avec perplexité les Élus qui se dirigeront tout de même jusqu'à au bout du chemin. Il sentit derrière-lui des lances se planter dans ses jambes et il comprit qu'il devait rejoindre les autres aussitôt. En face du mur, le chef utilisa de nouveau sa lance pour graver la même chose que sur la terre ferme ; les signes brillèrent de nouveau et le mur se détruisit une fois de plus. Cette lance possédait-elle des pouvoirs magiques, ou c'était une des capacité de ces petits êtres ?

En tout cas, ils marchèrent encore pendant cinq minutes et arrivèrent dans un espèce de petit studio. Il ne semblait pas trop entretenu, mais il était cosy avec ces canapés en cuir un peu partout dans la pièce. Les murs gardaient cette même couleur terreuse. La chose la plus étonnante était la petite fenêtre sur un des murs avec la porte qui donnait vue à dehors. Le petit chef se retourna vers le Dragonnier.

\- Viens t'asseoir ici, ordonna-t-il.

Reborn n'osa pas contredire l'ordre et s'installa confortablement dans un des canapés. Cependant, son sarcasme reprit le devant des choses et il rajouta avec un petit sourire :

\- Vous comptez faire un interrogatoire comme ça ? Relax ?

\- Tu préfère qu'on te torture ? demanda le bonhomme sans hausser la voix.

\- Non merci.

La troupe s'éparpilla de partout et commençait à faire leur vie : quelques uns s'installèrent dans les canapés, d'autres sortirent par la porte. Ryohei fut posé dans un canapé adjacent. Il dormait paisiblement et ronflant à plusieurs reprises. Le chef alla s'asseoir à côté du Dragonnier avec une tasse de thé brûlant à la main. En plus de sa tenue rocheuse, ses cheveux étaient marrons et avait des yeux verts chlorophylle. A voir son visage et sa taille, il n'était rien de plus qu'un petit enfant. Mais c'était assuré qu'il était plus âgé - d'autant parce qu'on ne pouvait pas juger l'âge d'un Élu rien qu'à l'apparence, et aussi par son comportement adulte depuis le début -. Il but une gorgée avant de se concentrer sur le Dragonnier qui s'occupait à nettoyer son chapeau.

\- Qui es-tu ? demandèrent-ils en chœur.

Le petit bonhomme fut paniqué un court instant alors que Reborn souriait faiblement ; bizarrement, il commençait à l'apprécier. Le chef toussa avant de répondre :

\- Bon, il vaut mieux que je réponde d'abord : nous sommes des nains. Et j'insiste bien sur des "nains", et pas des gnomes ou lutins, compris ?

\- Très bien, le nain, confirma Reborn.

Il y eut étrangement un petit silence entre les deux.

\- Vken, dit le nain sans raison apparente.

\- Vken ? répéta l'humain.

\- Je m'appelle Vken. Et toi ?

\- Reborn.

\- Enchanté.

\- J'aurais bien voulu le dire aussi, mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici, en fait.

Vken resta encore silencieux pour formuler sa réponse avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Je voudrais d'abord savoir ce que vous êtes, vous deux.

\- Lui, Ryohei, est un cyborg et moi je suis un Dragonnier, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous n'auriez normalement pas pu traverser cette forêt.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Cette forêt est sous la protection des nains, et de ma famille en particulier... Et il faut être un Élu pour pouvoir atteindre cette forêt.

\- Qu'est-ce qui arrive aux humains qui y arrivent tout de même ?

\- Ils se font juger puis exécuter par décapitation.

Le Dragonnier chercha vite une solution pour ne pas se retrouver sans tête.

\- Après, il n'y a pas que nous deux : on a aussi un ange et un chat-garou avec nous, compléta-t-il.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Vken laissa un silence planer pour réfléchir à la situation, ses mains autour de sa tasse pour les réchauffer.

\- Il faut que je les voie de mes yeux, alors, reprit-il. Mais si tu dis est vrai, alors c'est la raison pour laquelle on aurait senti la présence d'élus... et d'humains en même temps.

\- On a la solution à tout.

\- Mais il faut que ce soit le plus tôt possible ; je dois faire un rapport à mes supérieurs pour expliquer la présence d'humains, et ça doit être avant 8 heures.

\- Pour moi, ça doit être juste après 6h : je devrais les avoir sous la main à ce moment-là.

Le marché était conclu. Le nain tendit la main vers l'humain pour garantir la promesse.

L'homme au fédora se leva et alla voir à la fenêtre. Comme il s'en doutait, ce n'était plus du tout le même paysage que là où ils étaient il y a une dizaine de minutes : le décor était remplie d'arbres et la verdure prenait une place folle. Reborn regarda Vken qui finissait doucement sa boisson.

\- On a emprunté des passages magiques pour se retrouver aussi loin du village ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas dire trop de choses, mais en utilisant une écriture particulière avec un matériau spécial, nous pouvons demander à la terre de nous emmener plus rapidement à là où nous voulons.

\- Grâce aux runes.

Le nain releva subitement la tête vers lui. Il semblait très étonné qu'un simple humain ait pu reconnaître l'écriture.

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Vous utilisez les runes pour vous déplacez, confirma le Dragonnier (il voyait ma stupeur sur le visage du chef ; ça lui faisait sourire) J'ai appris beaucoup de langues étrangères et anciennes. Sur le sol et le mur, tu as écrit la rune "Mannaz", qui peut signifier famille... mais aussi foyer, n'est ce pas ?

Vken acquiesça de la tête, étonné de la précision que venait de faire l'homme au fédora ; sur le coup, il semblait faire rapidement un choix cornélien. Il se leva puis s'approcha de Ryohei. Assez proche de lui, il frappa le visage du cyborg avec sa lance avec violence pour le réveiller.

\- Aaahh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe à l'extrême limite ?!

Paniqué, il observa tout autour de lui avant de poser des yeux sur quelqu'un qui lui est familier.

\- Reborn ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe à l'extrême-

\- T'as pas à t'inquiéter Ryohei, rassura son ami, on va partir d'ici, hein ?

\- ... je vais vous reconduire chez vous, confirma le nain d'une voix ferme après avoir réfléchi. Cependant, vous avez intérêt à me ramener un des deux Élus ici avant 8 heures, nous sommes bien clairs ?

Bien sûr.

\- Euh... mais de quoi vous parlez ? Et c'est qui ce lutin ?

Une veine sur le front de Vken éclata. Reborn aida rapidement à relever son ami du canapé et à l'éloigner un peu du petit chef qui contenait mal sa fureur.

\- C'est un nain, Ryohei, déclara le Dragonnier à voix basse.

\- Ah... comprit Sasagawa. Désolé, le nain.

Reborn se demanda si Vken n'allait pas mal le prendre - ce n'était pas dit méchamment, mais on voyait bien que Ryohei n'arrivait pas à tout comprendre -. Cependant, le petit bonhomme se retourna vers les deux hommes avec un sourire, un trop beau sourire pour que ce soit naturel.

\- Je vais aller vous ramener à la surface, d'accord ? se répéta-t-il.

Ils reprirent le chemin inverse et grâce à la lance et aux runes, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le grand pré. Ryohei, totalement perdu et ne comprenant à rien de ce qui se passait, courut de suite vers le village au loin. Seul à seul, Vken rajouta quelques mots avec Reborn avant de le laisser partir :

\- Faites en sortes de revenir vous aussi ce soir ici. Je serai là entre six heures trente et sept heures trente. Pas à un autre moment.

\- Très bien, confirma l'humain.

Il partit ensuite rejoindre le cyborg qui venait de trébucher à cause d'une branche de bois.

 _Fin du Flashback_

\- Voilà, c'est à peu près tout... finit de résumer Reborn.

\- Donc, ce qu'on a ressenti dans le pré quand on se reposait, c'étaient eux... commença Tsuna

\- C'étaient les lutins qui avaient sûrement repéré notre présence, confirma-t-il. Mais pour revenir sur les faits, c'est pour ça que je devais vous ramenez tous les deux avec moi après la réunion à six heures, mais vu qu'on vient d'apprendre que tu as déjà ton propre rendez-vous, Tsuna...

\- Désoléééeee.

\- Sawada, intervint Ryohei. Je vais venir avec toi pour rencontrer ce Mochida : je le connais un peu et je sais que c'est un véritable enfoiré.

\- Mais c'est moi qui devait aller Tsuna-hime ! intervient Gokudera.

\- Gokudera-kun... menaça Tsuna avec une voix grave.

\- Toi, tu vas aller avec Reborn pour prouver au nain qu'on avait bien un chat-garou sous la main, tête de poulpe. Je sais pas comment il réagira quand il ne verra pas l'ange, mais si tu es au moins là, alors tout devrait bien se passer.

\- Astucieux Ryohei, approuva l'homme au fédora.

\- On ne serait pas attendu à ça avec toi, crâne de gazon.

\- La ferme, tête de poulpe !

\- Et t'as intérêt à prendre soin de Tsuna-hime, compris ?

\- Arrête avec ce surnom ! se plaignit une nouvelle fois l'ange.

\- Tu veux te battre, tête de poulpe ?!

\- Euh... ne vous battez pas ici : ça serait dommage qu'on ait plus de lit alors qu'on est dans un hôtel, remarqua le Dragonnier.

\- Oh ? Toi aussi, toi veux te battre, Reborn ? questionna Sasagawa.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça !

Le Dragonnier et l'ange étaient blasés devant les comportements de leurs compagnons. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis sourirent en comprenant que l'autre pensait assurément à la même chose.

...

Six heures. Tsunayūki attendait seule sur la grande place. Avec les heures d'hiver, le ciel se montrait déjà sombre et la nuit posait doucement son voile sur le monde. Les quelques lampadaires qui entouraient la place s'allumaient en synchronisation d'une lueur faible. La seule grande lumière sur la place était celle de l'hôtel grâce à toutes les lampes éclairées dans les chambres.

Tsuna attendit encore cinq minutes avant de voir un jeune homme arrivait et allait vers elle à pas lentes mais avec assurance : c'était sans contesté Mochida Kensuke. L'ange remarqua qu'en plus de ses habits il portait un grand objet fin dans son dos. Sawada se mit davantage sur ses gardes.

\- Salut, Tsuna, dit il avec mépris. Tu ne t'en veux pas trop par ce que t'as dit Kyoko, j'espère ?

\- Mochida, si j'étais toi, je ne prendrais pas ce ton arrogant, conseilla la jeune femme. Parce que, dans l'histoire, c'est toi qui est dans le faux.

Cela fit fermer le clapet de l'adolescent qui la regardait bizarrement car il ne s'attendait pas à un tel renversement de situation.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai appris que vous étiez "apparemment" ensemble, reprit Tsuna. Mais je te parierai que je sais plus de choses que toi, tu sais sur elle.

\- Heeiinn ? Mais c'est totalement impossible, pauvre conne ! s'énerva Kensuke. Je la connais plus longtemps que toi ! Comment veux-tu connaître plus de choses que moi ?

\- Ah oui ? Alors, à ton avis, pourquoi a t-elle accepté de sortir avec toi ?

\- Parce qu'elle m'aime, bien sûr ! Pourquoi d'autre veux-tu qu'elle est accepté ?!

\- Parce qu'elle avait peur, corrigea Tsunayūki. Elle a peur de toi car tu es un homme violent. Elle a peur de refuser quelque chose à cause d'un incident passé. Elle ne t'a jamais aimée, Mochida, et ce n'est pas l'amour qui la poussait dans tes bras.

\- La ferme !

Sous le coup de la colère, il dégaina alors l'objet dans son dos : Sawada avait alors bien reconnu un shinaï, un sabre en bambou qui faisait office de katana dans le kendo. Apparemment, Mochida avait l'air d'avoir déjà prévu l'éventualité de la force pour terminer la discussion. Ce que Tsuna avait eu du mal à prévoir, par contre, c'était cinq autres gars de la classe, faisant tous partis du club de kendo, qui commencèrent à l'entourer. L'ange ne se retrouvait pas en position de faiblesse si elle devait utiliser toute sa force - un coup de X-Burner et le tour était joué -, mais ce n'était que des êtres humains et elle ne savait pas si ils résisteraient à une flamme de dernière volonté dans la face. De plus, elle devait garder secret qu'elle était un Élu. Elle devait donc tous les arrêter sans user des flammes... Cependant, en face, ils mirent leur plan en marche : deux tinrent les bras de l'ange pendant que les autres se feraient un plaisir de la faire souffrir. Pendant que Tsuna se débattait, sa cape se déclipsa et ses ailes furent révélées au grand jour : ne perdant maintenant plus rien, l'ange déploya brutalement ses ailes et projeta en même temps tous les tenshis par terre. Seulement, le déploiement de ses ailes provoqua une douleur dans tout son corps et elle se laissa tomber par terre. Sa blessure à cause de la balle d'une certaine personne lui faisait toujours mal, mais là, c'était à la limite de l'insupportable - comme une espèce de crampe, mais cent fois plus douloureux -. Sans pitié, Kensuke en profita alors pour se jeter sur elle et se venger pas la même occasion.

\- Attendez ! hurla une voix familière.

Sans cette intervention, Tsunayūki se serait prise le shinaï dans sa tête. Elle avait redouté de la voir, et elle lui avait même demandé de ne pas venir, mais Kyoko était quand même là. Elle haletait légèrement car elle venait de courir sur une longue distance pour Kensuke ne s'en prenne pas à Tsuna.

\- Mochida-kun ! Ne lui fait pas de mal, s'il te plaît ! supplia-t-elle.

\- Tu as peur, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec dédain.

Sasagawa n'avait pas les mots et hocha de la tête, toute tremblante. Sawada aurait voulu s'approcher d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas parce que les pratiquants d'arts martiaux se relevaient et l'entouraient de nouveau.  
Et puis, ce n'était pas le plan...

Mochida s'écarta de l'ange et s'approcha de sa ''petite amie''. Celle-ci était tellement effrayé qu'elle n'osa pas faire un seul mouvement et lui laissa toucher sa joue des bouts des doigts.

\- Tu as peur de moi de moi, apparemment, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il avec douceur avant de montrer toute sa rage. Eh ben, je crois que tu fais bien d'avoir peur !

Il leva brutalement son shinaï et allait l'abattre sur Kyoko si une main invisible n'avait pas retenu l'arme au dernier moment et l'avait brisé en mille morceaux. Kensuke eut peur par autant de force, mais aussi car il reconnut le visage de la personne. Tout le monde fut surpris de le revoir, à part Tsuna qui sourit intérieurement. La jeune fille laissa une larme couler sur son visage lorsqu'elle le vit à son tour.

\- Onii-san... appela Kyoko en voyant Ryohei si près d'elle.

...

Après avoir amené Tsuna sur la place, Reborn et Gokudera partirent vers le grand champs. La marche se fit en silence et lorsqu'ils furent trop loin de la ville pour pouvoir voir, le Dragonnier utilisa sa flamme de dernière volonté pour voir devant lui - dans l'absolu, Hayato n'avait pas besoin de plus comme luminosité car il est nyctalope comme tout bon chat-garou -. Au milieu du champs, Gokudera fit signe à l'homme au fédora de ne plus avancer et renifla l'air : il sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes autour d'eux.

\- T'as sûrement dû sentir Vken, rappela le Dragonnier.

\- Mais il n'était pas censé venir seul ? demanda Gokudera.

\- Si... pourquoi ?

À peine a-t-il prononcé ça qu'une paire de griffe faillit toucher les deux garçons ; ils esquivèrent pile au dernier moment. Le monstre mesurait deux mètres et possédait deux longues ailes au bout crochus. Il n'avait ni tête ni bras : juste deux grands yeux rouges posés sur son tronc. Plaqué contre lui, un nain tentait de se débattre, mais l'aile le plaquait très fort contre le torse, à la limite de l'asphyxie. Reborn le reconnut de suite.

\- Vken !

\- C'est quoi, ce monstre ?! prit peur Hayato en observant mieux ce monstre.

\- Je pense avoir une idée, mais ce n'est pas le moment ; il va falloir l'arrêter avant qu'il nous attaque de nouveau.

Le Dragonnier se jeta en premier sur le monstre, mais celui-ci prit son envol, même avec qu'une seule aile, et évita l'assaut. Il allait contre-attaquer mais le chat-garou avait prit sa forme semi-bestiale et l'avait griffé le long du dos. Il poussa un hurlement strident, puis lâcha sa prise et vola haut, très haut dans les airs. Reborn partit de suite voir comment allait le nain qui restait allongé dans l'herbe.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, ça pourrait quand même mieux aller, mais la situation ne peut pas être meilleure pour nous, rassura le nain qui se relevait péniblement.

\- C'était quoi, ces trucs ? questionna Gokudera en les rejoignant.

\- Des Mothmans ; c'est plus connu sous le nom d'homme-papillon ou homme-phalène. Il y en a un paquet qui vivent pas très loin d'ici.

\- Et ça arrivent souvent qu'ils vous attaquent ? remarqua Reborn. Et les humains aussi ?

\- Non, jamais les humains : nous, par contre, nous sommes leurs nourritures favorites...

Un silence pesant tomba dans la nuit. Vken agit en premier en dégainant sa petite lance.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer : les Mothmans attaquent le plus souvent la nuit...

Reborn emprunta le même chemin que celui de cet après-midi. Il voyait du coin de l'œil les réactions du chat-garou devant plusieurs faits inexplicables - comme l'ouverture et la fermeture du passage -. En arrivant dans la demeure, plusieurs nains, qui étaient assis sur les canapés jusqu'à maintenant se levèrent d'un bond pour voir le nain et le serrer dans leurs bras. Hayato fixa la scène d'un air aigri avant de reporter son regard sur le Dragonnier qui affichait aucune émotion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda le chat-garou.

\- Ils sont sûrement contents de revoir leur chef : ils devaient surtout s'attendre à ce qu'il se fasse bouffer par un Mothman.

Le nain rassura tout le monde dans sa langue avant de se tourner vers les deux hommes.

\- Reborn et...

\- Gokudera.

\- Et Gokudera, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier : en plus d'avoir pu prouver qu'il y avait bien un Élu avec vous, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous remercier.

Vken rougissait légèrement. Reborn souriait légèrement.

\- Eh ben... Il y aurait peut-être un petit truc qui pourrait beaucoup nous aider, avoua l'homme au fédora. C'est quoi comme matériau, ta lance ?

Le nain fixa l'objet en question.

\- Si c'est pour l'avoir, c'est impossible : seul nous exploitons cette pierre, et elle peut se révéler dangereuse dans les mains d'une personne mal-intentionnée, déclara Vken. Je ne dis pas ça pour vous, bien évidemment...

\- Ça serait pour quoi, Reborn-san ? demanda Gokudera.

\- C'est pour l'aller retour entre le laboratoire et Zanju, là ville où on ira pour récupérer la potion pour Iru.

\- C'est juste pour un aller-retour ? intervint le petit chef.

\- Oui.

\- Alors je pourrai te donner un prototype de cette lance : elle se brise dès qu'on l'utilise deux fois.

\- Très bien ; marché conclu.

Reborn et Vken firent leur second accord de la journée. Avant de sortir, le nain passa alors au Dragonnier une lance, pareille en tout point par rapport à la sienne. Au main de l'humain, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un gros stylo dire sans mine au bout. Avant de se quitter, l'homme au fédora salua une dernière fois Vken puis partirent rejoindre aider Tsunayūki et Ryohei - si besoin est - ...

* * *

 **Bon ! On se rapproche de la fin de ce petit arc... - enfin, normalement ^^' -.**

 **Au sujet des Mothmans, j'ai repéré qu'on en aurait vraiment vu en 1966 aux Etat-Unis : ça me fait bizarre de me dire que ces petites bébêtes existeraient bel et bien... ^^'. Oh, et puis, pourquoi pas : les Elus pourraient bien vivre avec nous, non ? ;). Sinon, p** **ersonnellement, j'aime bien Vken : j'espère que j'arriverai à le recaser quelque-part dans l'histoire. XD**

 **Voilà, j'ai dit à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire en commentaire. Encore merci à Tsuki Banritt - j'espère que t'as pas marre que je te remercie tout le temps XD - et ciao ciao !**


	18. Retrouvailles

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

 _Flashback_

Kyoko avait 6 ans. Ryohei, son grand frère, avait 12 ans. Ce fut à cet âge qu'ils vont connaître l'événement le plus traumatisant de leur vie.  
Avant, c'était l'insouciance et la gaîté. Le petit garçon aimait se battre et appréciait beaucoup la boxe en le considérant comme "Le" noble art. Sa petite sœur avait souvent peur pour lui, qu'il se fasse un jour mal en cherchant toujours la bagarre, mais comme il s'en sortait toujours, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Comme leurs parents étaient rarement à la maison, ils se sont habitués à vivre seuls ; Ryohei s'occupait davantage de sa petite sœur, et celle-ci surveillait encore plus son grand frère.

L'un ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre. C'était impensable.

Jusqu'à ce moment-là.

À la place d'emprunter le chemin quotidien pour rentrer à la maison, la petite fille avait proposé à son grand frère de passer devant la boulangerie pour acheter des pâtisseries - c'était le péché mignon de Kyoko -. Cependant, pour aller du magasin à la maison, il fallait par conséquent emprunter une ruelle très mal fréquentée, ce que les Sasagawa ne se doutaient pas. Alors, main dans la main, Ryohei est entré dans l'allée avec sa petite sœur.

Soudain, le garçon remarqua la présence d'un homme derrière-lui - la boxe lui avait accentué ses sens -. Le monsieur était habillé d'une veste noire et d'un pantalon baggy de la même couleur, et avait des chaînes et tous sortes de bijoux en or. Ses yeux étaient cachés par une drôle de casquette. Ryohei se retourna et sentit de suite le danger venir. Mais trop tard, puisque deux autres types habillés comme leur congénère débarquèrent à leur tour. Ils encadrèrent les enfants et les Sasagawa n'avaient plus aucun échappatoire. Les trafiquants commencèrent à se parler :

\- Ils sont pas mal, ces enfants, pour être des mules, n'est-ce pas ? parla l'un d'eux.

\- Ils sont même parfait, je dirai, ricana un second avant de parler à leurs futures victimes. Dites-moi, les enfants, ça vous dirait de nous suivre ?

\- Jamais ! hurla Ryohei qui protégea coûte que coûte ça petite sœur. Laissez-nous tranquille !

\- J'aime beaucoup ce mioche, pas vous ? rigola le troisième.

Les trois trafiquants piaffèrent en cœur. Pendant leur moment de gloire, le grand frère se retourna vers sa petite sœur. Celle-ci tremblait de tous ses membres et voulait juste partir d'ici.

\- J'ai peur, Onii-san... lui dit-elle. Je veux rentrer à la maison.

\- Kyoko, tu vas vite passer à côté de ce monsieur et tu cours le plus vite possible, sans te retourner, et tu vas vite à la boulangerie ; je viendrai te chercher quand je me serai échappé.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas-

\- Non, Kyoko, tu dois partir : je te promets de venir te rejoindre quand j'en aurais fini avec eux, d'accord ?

La petite fille, apeurée, ne voyait aucune autre solution. Elle aurait sûrement pu trouver une autre idée, mais elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir dans cette situation.

Pendant que les adultes ne cessaient de rire, Ryohei courut vers le trafiquant qui était tout seul et lui lança un coup de pied dans ses parties génitales. L'adulte grimaça de douleur avant d'aller se jeter vers le petit garçon. Avant qu'il puisse l'atteindre, celui-ci hurla :

\- Vas-y, Kyoko ! Maintenant !

Le grand frère avait bien prévu son coup : en revenant sur ses pas après avoir attaqué le trafiquant, il s'était adroitement déplacé sur un des côtes pour que, lorsque l'adulte viendrait se venger, la voie était libre pour sa petite sœur. Celle-ci en profita à la seconde suivant de cet échappatoire éphémère.

Derrière-elle, une poubelle tomba à la renverse et étala parterre tout son contenu. Kyoko jeta un coup d'œil : c'était son frère qui l'avait renversé en la percutant violemment. Pendant que deux des adultes allaient s'occuper de Ryohei, le troisième dégaina son revolver et enleva le cran de sécurité. Il pointa ensuite l'arme mortelle sur la petite fille. Celle-ci accéléra le rythme de sa course et arriva enfin au bout de la ruelle et tourna vers ma gauche pour pouvoir être protégée par un mur. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la boulangerie et y entra sans plus attendre : la vieille dame de l'accueil, qui vit alors les larmes de Sasagawa - et l'absence invraisemblable de son grand frère - partit à sa rencontre.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Onii-san… Onii-san, il…

La petite fille n'eut plus la force de parler et éclata en sanglots. La vieille dame fit de son mieux pour la consoler. Ensuite, elle demanda de nouveau ce qui s'était passé.

Quand elle sut l'effroyable vérité, la vieille dame enleva son tablier et la noua autour de la petite fille.

\- Reste ici, conseilla-t-elle. Je vais aller le chercher. Toi, occupe toi de la boutique, d'accord ? Tu auras droit à un autre gâteau si tu es sage.

Kyoko hocha péniblement de la tête et regarda la gérante de la boulangerie sortir de son magasin.

Ça faisait maintenant deux heures que Sasagawa attendait derrière le comptoir. Il n'y avait pas eu un seul client. Au bout d'un moment, elle vit enfin la boulangère revenir, toute essoufflée. Ses petits yeux ridés étaient devenus rouges. Elle restait dehors et parlait avec un agent de la police. Il avait un air ferme et un regard d'acier cela fit trembler Kyoko de tout son corps. Le plus inquiétant pour elle, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas Ryohei avec eux. Discrètement, la petite fille se rapprocha de la porte d'entrée et posa son oreille contre elle pour écouter la discussion entre les adultes.

\- Écoutez, madame, plaida une voix grave - celle de l'agent -. Il faut qu'on mette cette petite fille au courant le plus tard possible : vous vous imaginez, le choc qu'elle aurait ?

\- C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas, s'énerva la vieille dame, elle a vécu si longtemps avec son grand frère qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de partir à sa recherche si elle ne connaît pas la vérité ! Et puis, êtes vous bien sûr de votre verdict ? Il ne peut pas avoir d'erreur ?

\- Hélas, aucune erreur peut être commise, madame, déclara l'agent. Nous avons retrouvé environ 2 litres de sang répandu sur toute la ruelle : une vraie boucherie, et ils appartiennent bel et bien qu'à une seule personne : son grand frère. Des tests par des scientifiques expérimentés ont été effectués pour vérifier. Donc nous pouvons assuré que Ryohei Sasagawa est mort et a été tout de même kidnappé par des adultes qui voudront sûrement faire de son corps de la science.

Tout chamboulée, Kyoko se moqua des regards interloqués des adultes en la voyant sortir aussi brutalement et elle partit courir dans les ruelles, tout en pleurant pour son frère perdu…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle si faible ?

Pourquoi ? Si elle avait gentiment accepté de suivre ses personnes, peut-être que Ryohei serait encore vivant ?

 _Fin du Flashback_

Kyoko regarda l'homme qui ressemblait en tout point à son grand frère, mort il y a onze ans. Il était encore davantage plus grand et plus musclé que la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu, cependant, il portait en plus des espèces de gants métalliques qui semblaient ne faire qu'un avec lui. Quand il l'a regarda, tout doute que ce soit une autre personne que Ryohei s'envola : c'était bel et bien lui.

\- Kyoko… appela-t-il à son tour, lui aussi tout autant chamboulé.

De loin, Tsuna regardait la scène avec les membres du kendo qui restaient tout de même dans les vapes. Elle souriait doucement en observant la rencontre entre frère et sœur qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis si longtemps. Pourtant, Mochida se releva difficilement et cassa l'ambiance installée.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toi ?! siffla Kensuke entre les dents. Tu es sensé être mort, non ?!

Mochida, ce que tu as fait à ma petite sœur est impardonnable. Et que je sois mort ou vivant, jamais je ne laisserai faire du mal à ma petite sœur. Tu vas le payer à l'extrême limite !

Ryohei courut vers Mochida, totalement apeuré. C'était maintenant le combat entre le kendo et la boxe, et la victoire revint facilement avec Sasagawa qui fit un uppercut extrême à Kensuke. Celui-ci perdit connaissance, et aura forcément oublié tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Cette force qu'avait acquis le cyborg, il le devait à une seule personne : à un scientifique.

En effet, onze ans en arrière, le petit garçon n'était pas encore mort après s'être fait roulé de coups par les adultes, mais il en était très proche. Tous ses membres étaient salement amochés, et il allait ne plus être capable de marcher avec ses mains dans cet état, toutes gonflées, il n'allait plus pouvoir faire de la boxe non plus. En ce moment, un des adultes le portait comme un sac de patate et ne faisait pas attention si Ryohei souffrait ou pas - ça aurait même pu les réjouir de voir ce gosse souffrir -. Les trafiquants voyageaient sur les toits de Lawn, puis ils rejoignirent la forêt pile à côté du village. En s'enfonçant dans les bois, les adultes, sans s'en rendre compte, s'écartèrent de leur planque de fortune et allèrent vers un grand bâtiment. Il était très beau, bien bâti et tout en blanc, mais les trafiquants ne profitèrent pas plus longtemps de cette vue que de drôles de robots sortirent de leur cachette et abattirent en coups de feu les intrus.

Au bruit des attaques, le scientifique dans sa forteresse alla vérifier si les intrus étaient encore vivants. Il avait des cheveux roux courts, sans pour autant qu'il soit bien coiffer, et portait la tenue habituelle de tout scientifique qui se respectait : longue blouse blanche sous des habits des plus décontractés. Arrivé dehors, il vit alors les morts étalés sur sa pelouse de synthèse. Le scientifique soupira : il allait devoir la changer une fois de plus : tout ce sang contrastait avec le beau vert et ça sentait mauvais - et ça ne faisait pas bonne accueil accessoirement -.

Mais dans les morts, il y avait un petit garçon qui arrivait encore à bouger. Il semblait tenté de sortir de l'étreinte d'un des hommes. Les robots, ayant eux aussi repéré, allaient de nouveau tirer, mais ils virent alors leur créateur s'avançait vers l'enfant. Les robots avaient la strict interdiction de tirer s'ils voyaient le scientifique dans leur champs de vision les gardiens métalliques se désactivèrent.

Près du petit garçon qui venait de perdre connaissance, l'adulte eut alors une idée derrière la tête…

Quand Ryohei se réveilla, il était branché à des machines qu'il ne connaissait pas. Des tuyaux s'étaient plantés dans ses bras, et il n'arrivait plus à ressentir son corps. Il allait pour crier à l'aide, pensant que les trafiquants avaient réussi à l'emmener loin de Kyoko, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il arrivait seulement à ouvrir les yeux et tourner la tête pour voir autour de lui.

Soudain, un nouvel adulte entra dans la vie de Sasagawa il semblait ne pas être étonné de le voir réveillé. Il abordait un air tout à fait sérieux. Il s'approcha du lit du garçon.

\- Il y a rien d'étonnant que tu ne puisses pas parler : j'ai mis un anesthésiant car ta mâchoire est totalement pété.

Une poussé d'adrénaline monta dans le corps de Ryohei. Il voulut s'enfuir loin d'ici encore une fois, mais ces sortes de tuyaux devaient sûrement le rendre calme, aussi.

\- Bon, tu vas répondre à mes questions en hochant de la tête, compris ? reprit le scientifique.

Ryohei n'eut pas le choix. Il acquiesça de la tête.

\- Bien. D'abord, je veux savoir si tu connaissais les adultes qui étaient avec toi.

Sasagawa fit vivement non de la tête. Le scientifique s'en doutait : ses robots avaient vraiment interceptés des trafiquants. Il espéra vraiment qu'il n'aura pas d'ennuis après avoir tué trois hommes.

\- Bon, maintenant, je vais te résumer la situation s'en aller dans le flou : ses trois hommes sont morts, tu es le seul survivant. Cependant, comment tu t'es fait battre, tu vas plus pouvoir faire grand-chose de ton corps : bras et jambes pétés comme ce n'est pas possible, mâchoire défoncée, et les poings, je n'en parle même pas ! Tu comprends ?

Ryohei commença à pleurer en silence. Il hocha de la tête. Plus jamais il pourrait voir sa petite sœur…

\- Cependant, j'ai une solution à tout ça… est ce que ça te dirait de devenir un robot ?

Sasagawa eut les yeux qui brillèrent d'excitation, mais il reprit ses esprits et regarda curieusement l'adulte devant lui, en attente à plus de réponse.

\- En gros, je remplacerai des parties de ton corps par du bio matériaux et tu pourras alors espérer un jour réutiliser ton corps comme avant. Ça te dit ?

\- … oui, arriva enfin à chuchoter le petit garçon.

L'idée de pouvoir utilisait de nouveau son corps le rassura et tout ce qu'il viendrait de vivre ne serait plus qu'un cauchemar.

\- Ça prendra… combien de temps… ? murmura Ryohei.

\- Hélas, un bon bout de temps : et tu auras la stricte interdiction de sortir. _Je n'ai pas envie que des collègues de travail sachent que j'adopte un gamin en plus…_ pensa le scientifique.

Sasagawa fut un peu triste de pas pouvoir bouger de suite, mais il tiendra sa promesse à Kyoko coûte que coûte.

" _Je te promets de venir te rejoindre."_

\- Comment vous vous… appelez ? demanda doucement le petit garçon qui allait s'endormir après tant d'événements.

Le scientifique mot un peu de temps pour répondre, puis se présenta :

\- Je m'appelle Koenig.

Ça faisait donc onze ans qu'il vivait auprès de Koenig. Il se demandait comment il allait réagir quand il ne verra plus le cyborg au laboratoire…

Mais dans l'instant présent, tout le souvenir de ce passé violent s'évanouit, et Kyoko alla se jeter dans les bras de Ryohei.

...

\- Tsuna-hime ! Crâne de gazon !

Au loin, Tsunayūki vit Reborn et Gokudera courir vers eux ; elle venait de remettre la cape, maintenant que le règlement de compte était terminé. Ils avaient l'air d'aller bien. Sans y faire attention, le Dragonnier écrasa le visage de Mochida, qui venait de perdre deux dents à cause du coup de poing de Ryohei. En parlant de celui-ci, les deux arrivants remarquèrent Ryohei et Kyoko, enfin à côté à côte. Ils allèrent rejoindre la petite troupe. Tsuna, Reborn et Gokudera se rassemblèrent autour du cyborg et firent un rapide débriefing, éloignés de la petite Sasagawa.

\- Alors, qu'est ce que tu lui as expliqué ? demanda l'homme au fédora.

\- Eh ben… je lui ai expliqué ma rencontre avec Koenig… et c'est tout, je crois, tenta de se rappeler Ryohei.

\- Tsuna-chan ! appela Kyoko en les rejoignant. Il paraît qu'aujourd'hui, tu t'es déguisée en ange ! C'est vrai ? Je peux revoir tes ailes ?

\- C'est quoi cette excuse bidon ? gronda Hayato.

\- Euh… mais enfin, pas du tout ! mentit la jeune femme.

\- Allez, Sawada ! encouragea Ryohei. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu des ailes à ton dos ! Il fallait bien trouver une solution.

Tsunayūki lui remercia silencieusement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Reborn pour lui demander si elle le pouvait, qui lui répondit tout aussi silencieusement. Maintenant, en un regard, ils arrivaient à se comprendre, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement l'ange. En enlevant la cape, Kyoko en resta bouche bée, avec pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Wouah ! Incroyable, Tsuna-chan ! Ça a l'air tellement vrai...

Avec douceur, Sasagawa caressa l'aile de Tsuna, de suite rejoint par les autres. En effet, c'était tout doux. Cependant, la concernée rougit de la tête au pied et replia les ailes sur elle-même avant de s'échapper. Tout le monde lui sourit.

\- Alors, t'es timide ~ ? ronronna Reborn qui fit davantage rougir la jeune femme.

\- C'est… c'est que ça se fait pas, de caresser les ailes des autres ! se plaignit Tsuna. Nous... nous sommes beaucoup plus sensibles au niveau des ailes...

\- Vous devriez alors remettre la cape, Tsuna-hime, conseilla le chat-garou qui lui apporta le vêtement.

\- Oh ! Mais Tsuna-chan ! l'interpella Kyoko. Si Gokudera-kun t'appelle comme ça… c'est parce que tu es déguisée en princesse des anges !

\- Mais pas du tout ! protesta celle-ci. Je suis princesse de rien du tout !

\- Mais vous êtes la Jūdaime, remarqua Hayato innocemment.

\- Arrêtez, bon sang ! JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE JŪDAIME !

\- Taisez-vous ! ordonna le Dragonnier à voix basse.

Sur la place, un petit groupe de passants regardèrent curieusement les adolescents et l'adulte. Ils s'échangèrent des regards inquiets avant de s'écarter d'eux. Reborn accusea du regard l'ange et le chat-garou.

\- Vous devriez arrêtez de gueuler, des fois, conseilla-t-il à voix basse.

\- Mais c'est Gokudera-kun qui…

\- Oui, c'est totalement de ma faute, s'accusa Hayato. Veuillez m'excusez, Reborn-san, Tsuna-hime.

\- Bien, on va s'arrêter maintenant avant que ça dégénère…, déclara l'homme au fédora, remarquant la vive colère dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Ryohei, on te laisse tranquille avec Kyoko.

\- Ok Reborn, fit le concerné. Merci.

Le Dragonnier prit les deux Élus par le col de leur veste et ils partirent à l'hôtel. Éloignés d'eux, le grand frère prit la main de sa petite sœur avant de lui sourire :

\- Ça te dirait qu'on aille au parc ? proposa-t-il.

Kyoko accepta rapidement. Ils marchaient vers le lieu où, auparavant, ils restaient le plus à s'amuser et à jouer. Il y avaient plusieurs bancs en bois avec des jeux d'enfants - toboggans, tourniquet… - qui se trouvaient loin des maisons et où on pouvait voir un magnifique couché de soleil. Kyoko s'allongea dans l'herbe et Ryohei s'assit pile à côté d'elle. Silencieusement, ils regardaient le soleil disparaître derrière les petites collines qui entouraient le village.

Depuis qu'elle l'a revu, une question trottait dans la tête de la jeune fille… et qui l'effrayait. Avec douceur, elle chuchota :

\- Dis, Onii-san…

\- Ouais, Kyoko ?

\- Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ? Tu vas revenir au village ?

Comme elle s'y attendait, son grand frère ne répondit pas. Elle soupira :

\- Tu sais, même si tout le monde a cru que tu as été tué ce jour-là, et qu'ils voient d'un mauvais œil dès qu'il s'agit de « revenant », si on explique tout comme tu me l'as expliqué, alors tout le monde devrait comprendre et…

\- Kyoko, coupa Ryohei avec douceur, je suis désolé, mais je crois que ma place ne se trouve pas ici.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

Le cyborg regardait le soleil se couchait : ce n'est pas forcément recommandait de regarder directement le soleil, mais les yeux de Sasagawa avaient une protection en plus.

\- Depuis que je suis enfermé dans ce laboratoire, j'ai commence à rêver de ce qui se passe dehors… pas uniquement ici, à Lawn, mais aussi partout ailleurs. Et maintenant que j'ai la possibilité de le faire… je veux le faire à l'extrême limite. Je te promets que je ferai attention… et aussi que je reviendrai te voir après ce voyage. Je te ramènerai pleins de souvenirs, si tu veux.

\- Mais Onii-san ! Les gens, dehors… ils vont être comme _ces types-là_ ?

Ryohei comprit à qui elle faisait référence. Bizarrement, il lui répondit avec un sourire :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Kyoko : les gens ressemblent davantage à Sawada, tête de poulpe et Reborn ! Et puis, je vais sûrement rester avec eux durant le voyage, alors tout va bien se passer !

Il se retourna vers sa petite sœur elle s'était redressée et s'était collée contre lui, les larmes aux yeux. Il l'a pris chaudement dans ses bras avant de répéter une nouvelle fois :

\- Je te promets de revenir, Kyoko, à l'extrême limite.

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, regardant les derniers rayons de soleil, avant d'aller chez eux, dans leur petite maison familiale.

Cette nuit là, Reborn dut dormir seul dans sa chambre, à l'hôtel.

* * *

 **Eh ben ! Je croyais que je n'allais pas réussir à publier de chapitre, ce week-end... -.-'. Mais bref ! Nos héros devraient partir de Lawn d'ici le prochain chapitre et faire un peu avancer l'histoire. D'ailleurs, en parlant du prochain chapitre, il devrait être un peu plus drôle que les chapitres précédents - enfin, j'espère XD -.**

 **A Tsuki-Banritt : Encore merci XD. Et puis... non, ça ne me dérange de remercier en fin de chapitre : ça me fait - et me fera - toujours plaisir ^/^.**

 **D'ailleurs, si d'autres personnes veulent donner leur avis - positifs ou négatifs -, n'hésitez pas ! ;). Sur ce, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Je vais avoir un dimanche chargé, moi... ^^'''**


	19. Stupide petit Yokaï

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Reborn, Tsunayūki, Gokudera et les Sasagawa se trouvaient en ce moment devant une table du restaurant pour commander leur petit-déjeuner. L'ambiance dans la salle était encore plus calme qu'hier en fin de journée, et le temps était légèrement plus lourd que d'habitude. Tsuna regardait par la fenêtre : il y avait quelques nuages dans ce ciel bleu, et elle sentait que la marche d'aujourd'hui lui sera agréable. Cependant, le petit problème, c'était qu'elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit : à côté d'elle, Gokudera n'avait pas arrêté de parler dans son sommeil et/ou ronflait à pleins poumons, et elle n'avait pas donc pu dormir de la nuit - même un coussin sur la tête du chat-garou n'avait pas suffit à le faire taire -.

C'était pour cela que Tsuna faillit tomber dans son assiette à deux reprises et qu'elle avait fait renversé le lait chaud de Gokudera sur lui. Elle s'était immédiatement excusée de suite.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Jūdaime, rassura le chat-garou.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! rappela l'ange une énième fois.

\- Jūdaime ? demanda Kyoko. C'est quoi, Onii-san ?

\- Oh ! C'est le nom du personnage qu'elle joue dans une pièce de théâtre ! Tu sais, avec les ailes et tout ça.

\- Ne crie pas ça sur tous les toits crâne de gazon ! réprimanda Hayato.

\- Et toi, arrête de hurler, tête de poulpe !

Tsunayūki se demandait comment agirait la petite Sasagawa en voyant son frère se disputer ainsi, mais elle s'attendait plus à ce qu'elle l'interpelle plutôt qu'elle le laisse agir ainsi avec le sourire. Sawada soupira.

Reborn, qui avait été silencieux pendant tout ce temps, était plus concentré à regarder par la fenêtre : ce temps ne lui disait rien de bon. Il espéra que tout cela n'allait pas annoncer de la pluie...

Soudain, Ryohei posa violemment sa boisson énergisante sur sa table. Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur lui.

\- Les gars... est-ce qu'on pourrait partir que cet aprèm ?

Tsuna, Reborn et Gokudera furent légèrement étonnés de la question. Ils se regardèrent entre eux quelques instants avant de regarder Sasagawa avec chacun un petit sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de la poser, remarqua le Dragonnier.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous : on trouvera bien quelque-chose à faire, rassura Gokudera dans un faux soupir.

\- Bien sûr qu'on peut rester ici encore un peu, Ryohei-san ! répondit Tsuna.

Le concerné tira une drôle de tête avant de fixer l'ange.

\- Hm... appelle-moi « grand frère » à l'extrême limite, Sawada !

\- Euh... hein ? firent tout le monde en chœur.

\- Elle t'appelle comme elle veut, abruti de boxeur ! s'interposa le chat-garou.

\- Ça ne te concerne pas, idiot de matou !

Pendant l'énième dispute entre les deux, Tsuna réfléchit dans son coin. Ça lui faisait bizarre d'appeler quelqu'un comme son grand frère. Elle se rappelait qu'elle appelait quelqu'un comme ça aussi, avant qu'il ne disparaisse...

 _\- Après tout, ils sont ma famille, eux aussi..._ pensa-t-elle en regardant ses amis

Elle adressa un petit sourire au cyborg.

\- D'accord, grand frère, confirma-t-elle.

\- Chouette ! se réjouit Kyoko. Moi aussi, je pourrai t'appeler Onee-san ?

\- Bien sûr !

Ils finirent le petit-déjeuner dans une bonne humeur, sans aucune autre dispute entre Hayato et Ryohei.

Quand le repas se termina, les Sasagawa décidèrent de sortir ensemble et de profiter pleinement de la matinée. Silencieusement et discrètement, Reborn se retira à son tour et monta dans sa chambre. Quand il ne resta plus que les Élus autour de la table, Gokudera se retourna vers Tsunayūki.

\- Vous comptez faire quoi, Tsuna-hime ?

\- Ben... je pense que je vais me reposer, expliqua-t-elle, tout en ignorant comment il l'a appelée. Et toi...

\- Je vais faire de même, Tsuna-hime !

Tsuna soupira d'exaspération. Elle qui voulait se retrouver seule...

Une petite idée immergea de sa petite tête.

\- Gokudera-kun... de un, arrête de m'appeler comme ça, ordonna-t-elle. De deux... est-ce que tu as des vêtements de rechange ?

\- Non, Tsuna-hime !

\- Ben... il faudrait que tu en aies un peu, quand même ! Ça ne te dérangerait pas de marcher pendant un mois avec la même tenue ?

\- Si cela vous dérange, ça me dérangera de même.

\- … Bon, il faut donc que tu ailles en acheter. Si tu veux, je te prête mon argent et...

\- Pas besoin, Tsuna-hime ! Je ne vais pas gaspiller votre argent pour de simples tissus !

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration pour garder tout son calme. Elle lui fit un sourire forcé.

\- Tu sais, Gokudera-kun... il faudrait que tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, conseilla-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé, mais... c'est plus fort que moi ! s'excusa-t-il.

\- Ou on peut faire petit à petit : essaye de me tutoyer, déjà.

\- Tutoyer ? Avec... « tu » ?

\- Oui, à la place de « vous ». Tu peux le faire, j'en suis certaine ! Vas-y, essaye !

\- … bon, je vais y aller. À tout à l'heure, Tsuna-hime !

Il se précipita de se lever et sortit à son tour dehors. Mais lorsqu'il mit le pied en dehors du restaurant, une goutte de pluie tomba, enchaînées par d'autres. Le chat-garou soupira et partit tout de même, la tête haute.

Sawada regarda avec incrédulité le temps : il faisait beau jusqu'à maintenant, et maintenant il se mettait à pleuvoir ! Elle croisa les doigts que la pluie s'en ira cet après-midi...

Une serveuse - la même que celle d'hier - s'approcha de l'ange avec un petit bout de papier. Elle le lui tendit.

\- Voici la note mademoiselle, déclara-t-elle avec le sourire.

Il ne restait plus que l'ange à table et le prix à payer revenait sans conteste à Tsuna. Elle se sentit se décomposer en voyant les événements s'enchaîner sans lui laisser un temps de répit - l'obsession de Gokudera, le mauvais temps, la serveuse qui la rendait jalouse, la note -.

\- Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? interpella la serveuse en voyant l'esprit de Tsuna la quittait.

...

Tsunayūki remonta directement dans sa chambre après qu'elle ait payé le prix du petit-déjeuner. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et fixa le plafond, le temps de trouver le sommeil.

Son esprit cogita entre temps ; elle savait que Ryohei et Kyoko passaient du temps ensemble, et Gokudera était parti acheter des vêtements - et lui laissait quelques instants de répis -. Cependant, elle ne savait ce que faisait Reborn en ce moment, et ça la rendait curieuse. Finalement, quand elle sentit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se reposer à cause de sa curiosité, elle se leva et partit de sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de l'homme au fédora. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit stupidement devant le seuil ; elle n'osait pas rentrer, de peur de le déranger.

La porte s'ouvrit, surprenant l'ange qui avait commencé à rêvasser sur place. Le Dragonnier portait toujours le même pantalon et chemise que tout à l'heure, et ne portait pas son chapeau caractéristique mais une simple paire de lunettes carrés à branches transparentes.

\- Tsuna ? Tu as quelque-chose ? l'interpella-t-il.

\- Euh… je voulais juste voir ce que tu faisais, c'est tout, répondit-elle timidement.

Reborn enleva ses lunettes et les cala dans la petite poche haute de sa chemise. L'ange regarda curieusement l'accessoire, se demandant pourquoi il en portait. Reborn sourit.

\- Ce sont des lunettes de repos, expliqua-t-il. Quand je lis, je préfère reposer ma vue.

Tsuna acquiesça de la tête. De suite après, elle tilta soudainement alors que le Dragonnier sourit narquoisement.

\- A-attends ! Tu viens de lire dans ma tête ! se plaignit-elle.

\- Eh eh. C'est si facile à deviner ce que tu penses, Dame-Tsuna ~.

\- Ne… ne te moques pas ! rougit-elle.

Reborn ne cessa de se moquer que quelques instants plus tard. Ensuite, il montra dans sa main le livre d'approfondissement sur le japonais.

\- Sinon, j'étais en train de potasser mon japonais, jusqu'à maintenant… en fait, il faut que je passe le tien.

Et il partit immédiatement chercher dans son sac de voyage le bouquin. Sawada rentra timidement et se plaça près du Dragonnier qui sortit le livre et le tendit de suite à la jeune femme. Tsuna feuilleta le livre d'exercices avec perplexité, n'appréciant pas du tout tout ce qui était en lien avec le travail. Elle regarda au dos du livre pour voir le prix mais ne vit rien. Elle tourna son visage vers l'homme au fédora.

\- Ça t'as coûté combien ? demanda-t-elle.

Reborn lui jeta un regard désorienté.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Ben... pour te rembourser...

\- Tu n'as besoin de me rendre la monnaie ; on peut dire que c'est ton premier cadeau de ma part, déclara-t-il.

\- Oh… Euh, merci.

Tsuna sourit : elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, comme cadeau, mais le fait qu'on lui on offre un comme ça, sans raison apparente, la rendait heureuse. Elle observa son compagnon d'aventure : celui-ci avait aussi le sourire, mais pas du tout un sourire rassurant…

\- D'ailleurs, on peut commencer ton apprentissage maintenant, si tu veux…

Tsunayūki commençait à comprendre le terme de l'« enfer ». Disons qu'elle apprenait des choses… mais quand elle disait une mauvaise réponse, le Dragonnier lui balançait un premier temps un coussin dans la tête, si elle donnait une seconde mauvaise réponse, c'était son sac - elle se rendit compte qu'il était très lourd et très résistant, à son comble… - et une troisième mauvaise réponse, elle recevait la tranche de la main sur le sommet de la tête - le coup fatal - et Reborn disait ensuite la bonne réponse avec des explications que l'ange comprenait qu'un coup sur quatre.

En gros, ce type devait tout être sauf un professeur normal.

Pendant que Reborn donnait les explications trop recherchées, Tsuna regardait par la fenêtre le mauvais temps : il lui semblait qu'il pleuvait de plus en plus fort.

\- Eh oh, Dame-Tsuna, tu m'écoutes ou je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer tes erreurs puisque tu sais tout sur tout ? interpella l'homme au fédora.

\- J'espère qu'il va arrêter de pleuvoir d'ici cet après-midi, chuchota la jeune femme, totalement perdue dans ses pensées.

Ah oui. Sawada recevait aussi le coussin dans la tête si elle ignorait le Dragonnier.

Soudain, elle vit de l'autre côté de la fenêtre un drôle de gosse : c'était un petit enfant de cinq ans, pas plus haut que trois pommes. Ces cheveux noirs bouclés étaient littéralement coiffés avec un pétard pour former une coupe afro et il portait un costume de vache avec les deux cornes assorties sur le côté de ses cheveux. Bizarrement, de l'électricité statique sortait de ses cornes et il rigolait tellement fort que Tsuna arrivait à l'entendre alors que la vitre était insonorisée. Le Dragonnier ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

\- Reborn… appela l'ange, il y a un enfant dehors…

\- Ça arrive, Tsuna : t'as jamais vu d'enfant de ta vie ? dit-il sans jeter de coups d'œil à la fenêtre.

\- Mais Reborn… on est au 2ème étage… c'est pas normal qu'on puisse voir un enfant d'ici, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Bon, tu veux réviser ton italien, oui ou non ?

\- Ah ! Euh… bien sûr !

Elle fit un effort pour fixer Reborn plutôt que l'enfant chelou qui arrêtait de rigoler en remarquant qu'il n'avait plus de spectatrice. Du coin de l'œil, l'ange vit que le gamin cherchait dans sa poche quelque-chose - un bonbon, peut-être… -. Elle décida de suivre le conseil du Dragonnier et de laisser cet enfant tranquille.

 **Boom !**

\- Tiens ? Drôle d'éclair... fit seulement Reborn s'en se soucier de plus de l'incident.

Tsunayūki regarda par la fenêtre, effrayée : le gentil petit garçon - un peu bizarre certes… - avait disparu et il ne restait plus qu'un nuage de fumée qui commençait bizarrement à rentrer dans la pièce. Quand la brume foncée se dissipa, Sawada put voir l'horreur de la chose : le gosse avait des dynamites dans ses mains et venait tout juste de péter la fenêtre avec l'une d'elle ! Le garçon en lança gaiement une bonne dizaine sur les deux autres.

\- Meurs, Reborn ! hurla le garçon.

\- Reborn, attention ! prévient Tsuna qui croyait que c'était déjà trop tard.

\- Oh, mais ça suffit de m'énerver ?! déclara le Dragonnier avec une veine pétée sur le front.

En faisant prendre de l'élan à son coussin pour plus de dégâts sur l'ange, il le fit reculer un premier temps : ce geste balança la dizaine de grenades sur le gamin et il y eut une terrible explosion dans la chambre qui le plongea dans le noir. Tsuna n'aurait pas cru tout de même recevoir le coussin dans sa face. Quand la fumée commença à partir, Reborn semblait se rendre compte que maintenant que ce n'était pas forcément l'orage qui avait provoqué tout ça. Il regarda par la fenêtre.

\- Bon, je vais aller voir ce « fameux enfant »…, dit-il à Tsuna.

Il s'approcha de la vitre et, quand tout disparut, l'enfant n'était même plus là. L'homme au fédora se retourna vers la jeune femme embarrassée.

\- Bon, je veux bien te croire à moitié, mais il va falloir que tu remettes la main sur lui si tu veux que je sois entièrement convaincu.

À peine il finit de dire ça qu'il sentit que quelque chose s'accrocha à sa main. Il releva son bras et vit l'enfant qui s'était accroché de toutes ses forces pour ne pas faire une chute mortelle. Sawada lui pointa du doigt.

\- C'est lui ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Mais…, remarqua le Dragonnier, totalement perdu.

Tsuna attendit la suite de sa phrase avec impatience, voyant que même l'homme a fédora était perdu. Mais quand il continua sa phrase, il tirait surtout une tête de blasé.

\- Ça n'a rien d'un gosse : c'est juste un abruti de premier service, finit-il.

Et sans aucune pitié, il tendit la main vers le vide dans le but de faire lâcher l'enfant. Celui-ci se mit à pleurer et plusieurs coups de tonnerres retentirent dans le ciel. Ce détail n'échappa pas au Dragonnier.

Tsuna se précipita et prit le garçon dans ses bras. Se sentant plus rassuré, le gamin se mit à la serrer plus dans ses bras. Reborn leva les yeux en l'air avant de s'asseoir à sa place de tout à l'heure. L'ange pensa que c'était le bon moment pour savoir plus de choses sur le petit garçon.

\- Dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Lambo ! Je suis Lambo-san ! répondit le garçon, tout heureux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

\- Je viens ici pour tuer Reborn ! dit-il avec la même intonation.

Tsunayūki se força à rire, et pensa sur le coup que ce n'était qu'une petite blague.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré Reborn ?

\- Oui ! Je l'ai déjà vu une fois !

\- C'est vrai, Reborn ?

Le concerné se retourna vers les deux autres.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Que tu aurais déjà rencontré Lambo.

\- Oui oui ! On s'est déjà rencontré, Reborn ! rigola le petit garçon.

\- Ben tu pourras dire au gosse qu'il faudra qu'il utilise ce qu'on appelle un cerveau avant de parler car on ne s'est jamais rencontré.

\- Si si ! contredit l'enfant. Je t'ai déjà vu !

Reborn l'ignora superbement. Tsuna soupira.

\- Tu ne l'as pas entendu, Reborn ? questionna l'ange.

\- Mes oreilles sont anti-conneries, déclara tranquillement le Dragonnier. D'ailleurs, tu devrais arrêter de répéter tout ce qu'il dit sinon je risque de plus t'entendre dans pas longtemps.

\- Mais enfin ! Pourquoi tu ignores Lambo ?

\- Parce que je parle pas au menu fretin, fit Reborn en replaçant son chapeau.

\- … _Il est classe..._ , s'avoua Tsuna dans sa tête.

\- Grr ! Vous êtes méchants ! se plaignit Lambo.

Il se mit à pleurer et la pluie s'abattit de plus en plus fort dehors. Dans sa tête, Tsuna tentait de chercher une solution pour calmer le petit garçon dans ses bras. Quand elle se souvint qu'elle avait des sucreries dans son sac en bandoulière, elle interpella Lambo.

\- J'ai des bonbons dans mon sac. Tu en veux ? lui sourit-elle.

\- Oh oui ! Passes-en à Lambo-san ! s'appela-t-il ainsi.

Au grand étonnement général - à part pour le Dragonnier -, le ciel se dévoila instantanément et la lumière du soleil éblouit Sawada. Elle partit rapidement chercher les bonbons pour le gamin et les lui donna un par un. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Dragonnier qui s'était placé à ses côtés pour surveiller Lambo. Celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir oublié qu'il était à la base venu tuer quelqu'un.

\- Comment un gamin comme lui pourrait tuer quelqu'un ? demanda l'ange à voix haute.

\- Je n'en sais rien... en tout cas, on peut se servir de lui pour faire des recherches sur la bipolarité, se moqua ouvertement Reborn.

\- Tu ne le connais vraiment pas ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie : ça m'aurait un peu plus marqué, sinon, avec ce caractère. Mais je pense qu'il m'a sûrement déjà vu une fois, lui par contre…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je pense que c'est un Yokaï.

Tsunayūki se força de se rappeler de ses cours de sixième : un Yokaï est un esprit, une créature surnaturelle qui possèdent des attributs d'animaux.

\- Et il assurément lié à la foudre et à la pluie, continua d'argumenter Reborn : lorsque tu lui as proposé des bonbons, il n'a plus plu, alors que lorsque j'ai essayé de le balancer par la fenêtre, il s'est remis à pleuvoir.

\- Je… je vois. Alors si c'est un yokaï lié à la foudre… ça pourrait être un Raiju ! conclut Tsuna.

\- Ouais, c'est ça : je pense que ça expliquerait pourquoi il se travestit en animal.

\- … se travestir en animal ?

Tsuna laissa tomber et se concentra sur Lambo : elle était stupéfaite d'avoir affaire à un yokaï : elle n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie - et personnellement, elle aurait préféré que ce soit toujours le cas -. Quand le bébé finit de manger la petite réserve en sucreries, il se posa sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

\- Maintenant… Lambo-san va dormir… soupira celui-ci en s'endormant directement.

Tsunayūki pouffa de rire discrètement puis posa le petit garçon sur le lit de Ryohei - Reborn avait formellement interdit à Tsuna de le poser sur le sien -.

Ainsi, la matinée reprit doucement le cours du temps - et Tsuna arriva à achever le premier chapitre de grammaire avec l'homme au fédora -.

...

L'après-midi commença et Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera et Ryohei quittèrent Kyoko et tout le petit village de Lawn. Avec eux, il y avait un drôle de yokaï qui les suivait et balançait des bombes à tout bout de champ. Ça commença à agacer Hayato qui dénicha un petit garçon de sa cachette.

\- Bon, tu vas arrêter de nous faire chier, oui ou non ?! demanda poliment et gentiment le chat-garou.

\- Lambo-san ne t'obéira jamais, Stupidera ! grimaça gaiement Lambo en tirant la langue.

\- Temeeeee ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi il continue de nous suivre, en fait ?

\- Je soupçonne qu'il s'est attaché à une certaine personne… proposa Reborn en jetant un regard sur Tsuna.

\- Oh ! Il cherche juste à s'amuser, c'est tout, remarqua l'ange en prenant le yokaï des mains meurtriers de Hayato.

\- Laisse-moi me charger de lui, Sawada ! déclara Ryohei. Je le surveillera à l'extrême limite !

\- C'est étonnant de ta part, de vouloir t'occuper d'un enfant… remarqua l'ange.

\- Ah ? Parce qu'il compte rester avec nous ? demanda Gokudera fixant Lambo avec un œil noir.

\- Ben… on a qu'à faire un vote à main levée ! Ceux qui ne veulent pas de Lambo lèvent la main.

Reborn et Gokudera levèrent leurs mains en synchronisation. Tsuna soupira d'exaspération : deux pour et deux contre. Génial pour départager.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez pas de lui ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- Parce que je ne supporte pas les gamins ! répondit Hayato. Et encore moins de ce genre à tout le temps se coller à vous !

\- Meuh ah ah ! ricana Lambo. Stupidera est jaloux de meuha, hein ?

\- Mais absolument pas ! rougit-il.

\- Bon, et toi, Reborn ? questionna l'ange.

\- Déjà, de un, je suis du même avis que Gokudera : nous ne se sommes pas là pour faire du baby-sitting. De deux, ce gamin tente à chaque reprise de me tuer et réussit seulement à détruire tout ce qui a à cinq kilomètres à la ronde. Niveau discrétion, on a déjà pu faire mieux. Et il pourrait nous gêner pour la suite du voyage.

\- Reborn-san a raison ! S'il nous menace tous, autant le laisser sur place !

Tsuna réfléchit quelques instants, et un éclair de génie la traversa - ce qui était rare pour elle -.

\- Je sais comment régler vos problèmes ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- En lui proposant à chaque fois des bonbons ? se moqua le Dragonnier.

\- Non ! D'abord, pour le surveiller, je me porte volontaire pour garder un œil sur lui, ainsi que grand frère, hein ?

\- Bien sûr que je peux le faire à l'extrême limite ! rajouta joyeusement Ryohei.

\- Et voilà, le problème est réglé ! Il peut rester avec nous !

\- Euh… et le fait qu'il tente de me buter ? répéta l'homme au fédora.

\- Oh mince ! J'ai totalement oublié ! mentit-elle.

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir intensément, tout en sachant quelle réplique elle allait dire, avant de secouer la tête, abattue.

\- C'est vrai que Lambo va forcément réussir à faire du mal à Reborn s'il reste avec nous… dit-elle d'une voix attristée.

Cela toucha au vif le concerné.

\- Comment ça, forcément ? s'irrita le Dragonnier. Tu me crois incapable de me défendre face à gosse comme lui ?

\- Mais... ! Tu as tellement l'air de ne pas vouloir qu'il vienne avec nous que j'ai déduit que tu avais peur de lui…

\- Alors ça, absolument pas.

Tsuna sourit sadiquement de l'intérieur - si si, ça peut arriver - : son plan marchait à la perfection. Elle reprit la discussion d'une voix plus enjouée :

\- Bon, alors tu n'es pas contre qu'il vienne avec nous alors, si c'est seulement parce qu'il essaye de tuer, hein ? Et puis, de toute façon, je garderai un œil constant sur lui pour qu'il ne te fasse pas de mal ~.

\- … c'est bon, t'as gagné, souffla Reborn. Il pourra toujours nous servir de paratonnerre, vu que c'est un yokaï de la foudre.

\- Quoi ?! Même vous, Reborn-san… paniqua Gokudera qui, finalement, se résigna. Bon, d'accord, mais t'as pas intérêt à occuper tout le temps libre de Tsuna-hime, compris ? s'adressa-t-il surtout au petit garçon.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, meuha ! déclara simplement Lambo.

\- Tu veux que je prenne Lambo dans les bras, Sawada ? demanda Sasagawa. Comme t'as l'air de fatiguée…

\- Oh, c'est bon : non merci. Comme ce n'est qu'un esprit, il est plus léger qu'il en a l'air.

À côté d'eux, Reborn ne s'empêcha pas de soupirer ouvertement.

 _\- J'ai l'impression de faire parti d'une colonie de vacances…_ désespéra-t-il.

* * *

 **Yo !** **Ça y est, un nouveau personnage apparaît : Lambo le petit yokaï ! D** **ans les aventures "Tsuna et le maître des monstres !", c'est un "nuage farceur"... mais bon, ça ne m'arrangeait pas forcément ! ^^'** **C'est pour ç** **a que ça m'a pris un peu de temps à déterminer ce qu'il sera pour l'histoire : ça devait être une créature qui pourrait manipuler la foudre. Donc voilà comment nous sommes tombés sur un yokaï...**

 **Merci à Tsuki Banritt pour le commentaire et à lobalunallena pour le favori ^^. Sur ce, à plus ~.**


	20. Le Zombie

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Depuis que Lambo, le petit yokaï de la foudre, ait rejoint le groupe, les nerfs de Gokudera sont mises à rude épreuve : le matin, il faisait un caca boudât pour avoir une part de gâteau - quand bien même il y en avait pas -, durant les trajets il chantait toujours des chansons pourries, et il tentait occasionnellement de tuer Reborn. Le point positif, c'était qu'il ne fallait systématiquement le porter : en effet, il avait en réalité un petit nuage noir remplis d'éclairs qui était à son service et le transportait - c'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il avait pu atteindre l'étage des chambres de l'hôtel sans aucune aide -.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'Hayato était souvent de mauvaise humeur et criait un peu sur tout le monde - sauf Tsuna, bien sûr -. Quand il s'emballait un peu trop, le Dragonnier le ramenait à la réalité avec une frappe sur la tête.

\- Mais Reborn-san… se calma le chat-garou. Comment faites-vous pour le supporter ? Vous non plus, vous ne le supportez pas au départ…

\- Crois-moi, dans ces genres de cas, il faut juste ignorer ce gamin, répondit l'homme au fédora.

\- Reborn… réprimanda Tsunayūki qui entendit elle aussi.

\- Et les commentaires de Tsuna par la même occasion, rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Gokudera prit note des recommandations, mais deux secondes plus tard suffisent pour qu'il s'énerve de nouveau quand le yokaï lui balança une peau de banane sur la tête.

La petite troupe rentrait de nouveau dans une forêt et continuaient de marcher dedans durant toute la journée, et même pendant la nuit aussi. La lune se levait dans le ciel, que la troupe ne la voyait tout de même pas à cause des branches des arbres. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient là-dedans, ils voyaient de moins en moins le petit sentier tracé.

Jusqu'au moment où ils ne le virent plus.

Ils ont marché un kilomètre avant d'en s'en rendre compte véritablement : ils pensaient qu'ils ne le voyaient plus à cause de la faible luminosité, mais lorsque Reborn alluma sa flamme de dernière volonté et éclaira le sol, plus rien ; ils s'étaient perdus. Le Dragonnier jura entre ses dents.

\- Tss… si j'avais fait plus attention à là où nous marchons…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Reborn, rassura Tsuna. Nous aussi, nous n'avons pas fait attention.

\- Donc là, nous sommes perdus ? confirma le cyborg.

\- Ouais, tu comprends rapidement la situation, crâne de gazon, se moqua Hayato. Toi, stupide bovin ! (Il interpella Lambo) Produit de l'électricité avec tes cornes ; on pourra mieux voir !

\- Lambo-san fait ce qu'il veut ! refusa net le yokaï qui cherchait quelque-chose dans sa touffe de cheveux.

\- Ah, il y a des fantômes-chasseurs de yokaï qui s'approchent de nous, mentit le Dragonnier sans hausser sa voix.

\- Quoi ?! paniqua le petit enfant.

De l'électricité passa d'une corne à l'autre et produit une lumière verte pomme qui éclaira à un kilomètre à la ronde. Cependant, même en cherchant aux alentours, personne ne retrouva le chemin tracé. Ils décidèrent de tout de même avancer, en espérant que la chance sera de leur côté.

Après cinq minutes de marche, ils virent au loin un petit muret, long de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Tout était fait en pierre et certaines partaient même du mur tellement elles dataient de longtemps. En s'approchant du muret, ils constatèrent que le mur encadrait un grand carré de terre en pente, où des pierres sculptées poussaient comme de quelconques plantes. Un frisson parcourut la petite troupe.

\- C'est un cimetière ? demanda l'ange quand bien même ça paraissait évident.

\- En effet, confirma l'homme au fédora. Et c'est une bonne nouvelle d'en avoir trouvé un.

\- Hein ? En quoi c'est bien de trouver un cimetière ?

\- C'est vrai que n'importe quel cimetière n'aurait rien fait avancer. Sauf que celui-là, c'est un de mes points de repère pour le voyage ; on devait normalement passer devant l'entrée et continuer le chemin.

\- Mais l'entrée est de l'autre côté… remarqua Ryohei.

\- On aura qu'à le traverser.

\- Quoi ?! Traverser un cimetière ? paniqua Sawada. On peut pas le contourner grâce au petit muret ?

\- Il est pété a plusieurs endroits et il y a rien qui puisse nous indiquer si nous avançons vers le bon cap ou pas ; on peut pas prendre le risque de se paumer une nouvelle fois, contesta Reborn.

Tsunayūki soupira ; elle ne voulait vraiment pas aller dans un cimetière, elle avait appris que ça portait malheur si ce n'était pas pour se recueillir pour quelqu'un. Cependant, les garçons n'avaient que faire des croyances et superstitions et partirent la tête première dans le cimetière. Seul Lambo partageait le même appréhension que la jeune femme à y aller - sauf que lui, il n'avait que 5 ans -. Tsuna se ressaisit, devant montrer le bon exemple et prit la main du petit garçon pour l'entraîner avec elle - et lui donner un peu de force et courage -. Elle suivit de loin les trois garçons.

La marche se faisait silencieuse et pesante ; tout donnait envie de partir le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Tsuna regardait les centaines de tombes autour d'elles, et cela lui mit les larmes aux yeux en songeant à toutes ces vies perdues ; elle avait remarqué que la plupart des personnes mortes n'avaient pas franchi la trentaine.

\- Ça va, Tsuna-nee ? questionna le petit yokaï.

Les garçons, à la tête de course, s'arrêtèrent de marcher et se retournèrent vers leur amie sans s'en rendre compte, l'ange avait commencé à pleurer. Le cimetière avait perdu tout son aspect effrayant et était juste triste.

Reborn la fixa quelques secondes avant d'aller vers elle et poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Tu sais, Tsuna, ces gens sont morts il y a des centaines d'années. Ils n'ont pas forcément eu une mort horrible.

\- Mais… tu as vu quand ils sont morts, précisément ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Le Dragonnier tourna la tête sur les côtés pour lire sur les dizaines de tombes qui les entouraient. Lorsqu'il remarqua le point commun entre chacun, il comprit alors ce qui rendait davantage triste l'ange.

\- Ils sont morts depuis quatre cents ans, décrivit-il. Quand la guerre a commencé.

Tsunayūki acquiesça de la tête difficilement avant que les larmes encore une fois du visage. Ryohei, qui retenait dans ses bras Lambo, le regarda curieusement - et celui-ci de même -.

\- Quelle guerre ? voulurent savoir les deux garçons.

\- C'est trop long à expliquer… et davantage plus difficile pour vous, poursuivit Gokudera.

\- Bon, repartons illico presto pour ne pas tarder à rester ici, ordonna le Dragonnier.

Si on avait pensait que la tension dans l'air serait encore plus importante qu'au début, personne n'aurait été de cette avis ; pourtant, ce fut ce qui se passa. Rien n'avait changé en apparence, mais ce coup-là, tout le monde marcha à la même hauteur sans laisser quelqu'un derrière eux.

Soudain, Tsuna sentit son cœur battre très vite sans raison particulière, et eut chaud dans tout son corps pendant un dixième de seconde avant que tout redevenait normal. Cette sensation l'avait prise par surprise et elle resta davantage collé à Reborn pour qu'elle ne puisse plus s'affoler comme ça - pour elle, ce n'était juste que de la peur -.

Dans un coin reculé du cimetière, loin des regards des vivants, la terre commençait à prendre une couleur orangée avant de devenir bleu et de s'intensifier. Puis, comme dans un film d'horreur, une tête commença à se déterrer, suivi de tout son corps. Il venait soudainement de se réveiller et il manquait d'air - il arrivait mal à respirer sous la terre -. Il étira ses bras et regarda autour de lui, sans arriver à comprendre les choses. Puis ses derniers souvenirs revinrent et il comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- J'étais… mort ? se murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se retourna et tomba sur sa pierre tombale. Il regardait les dates inscrites et poussa un petit soupir de tristesse ; il n'avait vécu que vingt ans… il aurait pu faire mieux, quand même ! Il reprit un grand souffle d'air avant de voir au loin un petit groupe qui s'apprêtait à sortir du cimetière. Le zombie vit alors rapidement que le groupe ne s'était même pas rendu compte de quelque-chose…

À l'entrée du cimetière, Tsunayūki regarda autour d'elle, inquiète : quelque-chose n'allait pas et son instinct le lui disait. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à voir ce qui pouvait clocher… de plus, les garçons n'avaient pas remarqué non plus d'anomalie. L'ange soupira pour elle-même : elle devait se détendre, parfois !

Reborn pointa du doigt le petit sentier qu'ils avaient perdu de vue le premier coup. En chœur, ils marchèrent et reprirent le même chemin. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, l'impression qu'avait Sawada s'était accentué, et ils avaient « comme par hasard » reperdu leur chemin. Ce coup-là, Reborn se baissa pour examiner le sol et prit une poignée d'herbes vertes ; dans la main, ils se transformèrent subitement en poussière. Le Dragonnier resta accroupi, le temps de sa réflexion, avant de se relever. Sans même qu'il le dise, Tsuna l'aurait quand même su :

\- Nous sommes pris dans une illusion, déclara-t-il.

\- Qu-quoi ?! paniqua le cyborg. Et comment on fait, pour sortir d'une illusion ? Il faudrait trouver une porte ?

\- Ne propose pas des idées totalement débiles, crâne de gazon ! s'énerva Gokudera. Le tout, c'est d'abord de garder son calme !

\- Et d'arrêter de crier, rajouta Reborn à l'intention du chat-garou.

\- Les illusions ont toujours une limite, expliqua Tsuna au boxeur : tout comme la flamme de brouillard, ce qui produit les illusions, elles ne peuvent pas détendre indéfiniment : il faut juste franchir la limite.

\- Quelqu'un chercherait à nous piéger ? commença à se lamenter Lambo.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas… lâcha Hayato. Avec toute cette histoire d'anges l'autre jour, je ne serai pas surpris de retrouver nos amis ailés… ce n'est pas pour vous critiquer, Tsuna-hime !

\- Bon, s'il faut qu'on reprenne notre chemin, reprit l'homme au fédora, on peut commencer par…

\- Par là, coupa net l'ange.

Elle pointait la direction diamétralement opposée à celle de Reborn. Celui-ci la regarda curieusement, non pas parce qu'elle avait proposé autre chose que lui, mais parce qu'elle avait pris un air très sérieux, comme si elle était sûre qu'il fallait aller par là.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Parce que mon instinct me le dit : il faut qu'on aille par là, répondit - pas clairement - la jeune femme.

\- Hein ? C'est-à-dire ? voulut savoir davantage le chat-garou.

\- J'avais déjà senti qu'on était tombé dans une illusion, mais je n'avais pas prêté plus d'attention ; mais maintenant que je sais qu'il fallait déjà que je l'écoute, je vais le faire maintenant, compléta-t-elle sans que ça en soit compréhensible.

\- … et donc ?

\- Et donc il faut aller par là.

Le Dragonnier fixa encore quelques instants l'ange avant de s'approcher d'elle et de lui chuchoter :

\- C'est la même intuition que lorsqu'on était dans le champ ?

\- Oui.

Il acquiesça de la tête avant de faire un signe de main pour inciter tout le monde à les suivre :

\- Si c'est son intuition qui le dit, vaut mieux y aller par là, déclara-t-il d'un ton étonnement sérieux.

Ryohei, Gokudera et Lambo se regardèrent entre eux, incrédules, avant de courir les rejoindre - parce que les autres ne les avaient pas attendus -.

L'intuition de Tsunayūki les reconduit alors au cimetière ; Sawada fut la première à être déçue et à se sentir mal à l'aise de re-traverser le champ des repos. Cependant, elle décida d'y aller avec un peu plus de bonne volonté que la dernière fois et elle rentra dans la nécropole.

Ils firent le même chemin qu'il y avait dix minutes et virent les mêmes tombes ; pourtant, Tsuna sentit que ce coup-là ils n'étaient plus seuls… est-ce que les fantômes avaient marre de leur aller-retour et avaient décidés de sortir de leur tombes pour les hanter ? Ou alors, peut-être que ce sont eux les responsables de cette illusion et qui s'amusaient comme des petits fous.

Mais ce fut une apparence humaine qui se mit en travers de leurs chemins. C'était un jeune homme avec des cheveux noirs courts en bataille. Il était habillé d'une tenue de base-ball - tee-shirt et pantalon blancs avec des rayures noirs - et avait un sourire éblouissant qui contrastait avec sa drôle de peau foncée.

Malgré elle, Tsuna commença à trembler de plus belle, tout comme Lambo à qui on pouvait le comparer à un tremblement de terre de niveau 8 sur l'échelle de Richter.

\- U-un… un… zom… bégaya l'ange.

\- Salut ! prit la parole le monstre. Je m'appelle Yamamoto, et je suis un gentil zombie ~ !

Là, ce fut de trop ; Tsuna courir en hâte se cacher derrière les garçons et le yokaï sombra dans l'inconscience dans les bras de Sasagawa. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, ne semblait absolument effrayé par le mort-vivant et alla même lui serrer la main gaiement.

\- Moi, je suis Ryohei Sasagawa à l'extrême limite !

\- Ah ah ah ! rigola Yamamoto. Tu sers fort la main, Sempai.

Le cyborg eut les étoiles pleins les yeux qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Derrière Reborn, Tsuna jeta un coup d'œil vers le zombie et entendit de son intuition qu'il était de leur côté. Le Dragonnier vint le confirmer de suite après :

\- T'as pas à t'inquiéter, Dame-Tsuna : il est plutôt gentil, non ?

À côté d'eux, Gokudera s'était déjà transformé en moitié chat moitié humain, et sortait les griffes devant le mort vivant qui fit joyeusement la connaissance du boxeur.

\- Eh, toi ! interpella l'Élu. Comment ça se fait qu'on ne t'a pas remarqué avant ?!

\- J'étais caché ~, s'amusa Yamamoto.

\- Temeeee !

\- Gokudera, pas de violence envers autrui sans aucune raison, déclara sèchement le Dragonnier avec une tape sur la tête.

\- Mais… Reborn-san !

Le zombie continuait de rigoler en voyant la scène, mais lorsque Reborn se décala pour frapper le chat-garou, Yamamoto se mit à voir pour la première l'ange ; cela fit bizarre dans son cœur. Il cessa un instant de rire avant de reparler à l'intention de la jeune femme :

\- Mais tu es…

\- Euh… je suis ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh… t'es qui, en fait ? rigola-t-il de nouveau.

\- Hein ?!

Tsuna fut un peu étonnée de la question et de comment le zombie a réagi face à elle : elle était sûre que, lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il avait perdu pendant un dixième de seconde son sourire, avant de refaire comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, l'ange passa outre mesure et s'approcha pour la première fois de la soirée du mort vivant.

\- Je m'appelle Tsunayūki, mais tu peux m'appeler Tsuna.

\- Enchanté, Tsuna.

Il affichait un sourire très chaleureux, qui pouvait rassurer n'importe qui sur ses intentions.

Après que Reborn, Lambo et Yamamoto firent à leur tour la connaissance, le petit groupe resta encore un peu avec le gentil zombie pour lui poser des questions.

\- Tu as conscient d'être mort depuis combien de temps ? demanda le Dragonnier.

\- Euh… c'est quoi, cette question ? interrompit Tsuna.

\- Pas tous les revenants ont conscience d'en être un, remarqua l'homme au fédora. Cependant, Si Yamamoto s'est présenté comme un gentil zombie, c'est assurément car il a constaté qu'il en était véritablement un.

\- Eh ben… ça fait pas trop longtemps, avoua Yamamoto avec un sourire gêné. En fait, ça fait pas longtemps non plus que je suis revenu à la vie. Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ?

\- Pour savoir si c'était toi qui utilisait la flamme du brouillard.

Yamamoto se gratta la tête avant de rajouter avec un petit sourire :

\- Flamme du brouillard… c'est pas ce qui fait les illusions ? Parce que c'est vrai que j'ai vu que vous êtes tombés en plein dedans.

\- Mais comment tu sais ça ? questionna Sawada, surprise qu'il sache tout cela.

\- Les illusions n'affectent que les êtres vivants. Et moi, comme je suis un zombie, mort et vivant, j'arrive à démêler du vrai du faux !

\- Comme quoi, c'est vachement pratique, d'être mort et revenir par la suite à la vie, sourit Reborn.

\- Euh… je te recommande tout de même pas de te suicider… prévient Tsuna.

\- Dites ! Je peux venir avec vous, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Yamamoto. Je vous promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour effrayer le moins de gens possible !

\- Quoi ?! Mais il n'en est pas question ! s'énerva Hayato. Tu vas être encore plus casse-pied pour Tsuna-hime !

\- Toi, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! corrigea l'ange. Et puis, sans être de l'avis de Gokudera-kun, ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi, ce qu'on fait, et tu peux risquer de re-mourir.

\- Mais je vais m'ennuyer à rester ici tout seul ! bouda pour de faux le zombie. Et puis, vous n'allez pas retrouvez le chemin sans moi ~. D'ailleurs, vous faites quoi comme super mission ?

\- On tente d'arrêter une guerre, informa Reborn. Donc on risque d'affronter pas mal de gars sur le chemin. Ça te dit quand même de venir avec nous ?

\- Ah ah ah ! Bien sûr !

\- Très bien, alors on te laisse ouvrir la marche.

\- Ça marche ~ !

Yamamoto avança de bonheur en tête du groupe, suivi de près par Ryohei et Lambo qui voulut faire davantage sa connaissance. Derrière eux il y avait Reborn, Gokudera qui grognait dans son coin et Tsuna qui regardait curieusement l'homme au fédora.

\- Il va vraiment venir avec nous ? voulut-elle savoir. Mais ça va être difficile de le faire passer inaperçu dans les villes !

\- Tu sais, un peu de maquillage sur la peau et le tour est joué, remarqua le Dragonnier.

\- Mais Reborn-san ! se plaignit Gokudera. Je ne comprends pas ; vous n'avez pas eu envie que ce stupide bovin vienne avec nous, alors que c'est un esprit. Alors pourquoi accepter la présence d'un mort vivant ?

\- Je ne suis jamais contre des personnes qui nous rejoignent, quoi qu'il soit. Simplement, Lambo est un cas particulier et je pense très bien que tu sais de quoi je parle…

\- Exactement, Reborn-san.

L'ange leva les yeux en l'air mais ne rajouta rien : rien ne pouvait empêcher ces deux-là d'être ceux qu'ils étaient. Tout comme les autres, en fait. Ça lui faisait sourire.

Dans la forêt, Yamamoto sut se repérer très facilement et déjoua rapidement les illusions, et les moments où tout le monde aurait continué de suivre le petit sentier apparent, le zombie leur montra le bon chemin en allant dans un autre sens - l'intuition de Tsuna lui disait ça aussi depuis le début, mais elle n'avait pas osé sortir du parcours tracé pour se retrouver perdue -.

Finalement, quand la nuit fut trop importante, ils décidèrent de camper sur place, puis ils reprirent le chemin le lendemain de bonheur. En début de matinée, ils arrivèrent enfin à la sortie de la grande forêt et virent en face d'eux une grande ville industrielle et marchande. En se rapprochant, ils distinguèrent de la fumée noirâtre qui sortaient de beaucoup de cheminée à usine, et il y avait une telle foule que personne ne remarquait le drôle de groupe débarquait ainsi, ni même qu'il y avait un zombie qui saluait tout le monde - mais le chat-garou arrêta vite ce petit jeu -.

\- Reborn… où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Tsunayūki qui regardait tous ces gens en face d'elle.

Le Dragonnier lui sourit.

\- On est à Zanju, la ville la plus industrialisée de tout Ancester, avant même Chārwan. C'est la qu'on va trouver notre ami l'alchimiste pour la potion pour Irugorn.

* * *

Pff... voici le vingtième chapitre : et pourtant, l'aventure est loooiiiiiiiinnnnn de se terminer XD.

Merci à Tsuki Banritt pour le commentaire et à plus ~ ^^


	21. Zanju

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Zanju semblait encore plus énorme quand on était dedans que vu de l'extérieur : à l'entrée de la ville, Tsuna eut énormément de mal de suivre tout le monde sans s'accrocher à la manche de quelqu'un - mais Gokudera eut la gentillesse de l'attendre en plus -. De plus, personne n'avait remarqué la drôle de peau du zombie, tellement il y avait de la foule. Tout devant, Reborn marchait avec un pas assuré dans la ville, malgré la foule qui empêchait de circuler librement. Pendant la marche, Yamamoto s'arrêtait au moindre coin de rue pour regarder les différents magasins et boutiques proposés. Hayato l'engueulait à chaque fois et le trajet dut durer plus longtemps, mais Tsuna ne lui en voulut pas pour autant : c'était la première fois qu'il voyait de telles choses, après un si long sommeil !

Finalement, la troupe s'engagea dans une ruelle sombre, pas du tout côtoyé par les gens. Sawada rattrapa le Dragonnier.

\- Pourquoi on va ici ? demanda-t-elle. C'est pour prendre un nouveau raccourci ?

\- Non, c'est ici que travaille l'Alchimiste, déclara Reborn lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une maisonnette collée à d'autres.

La maisonnette était très mal entretenue : il y avait carrément plus de pancarte pour prévenir que c'était une boutique. Sans compter qu'elle était mal placée dans la ville - une ruelle mal fréquentée loin du centre - et que la façade avait l'air de pouvoir se casser à n'importe quand, l'ange ne la trouva franchement pas accueillante. Cependant, c'était bel et bien là que travaillait la fameuse personne… avant que l'homme au fédora n'ouvre la porte, Tsuna posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'interrompre.

\- En fait, c'est quoi, un alchimiste ? voulut-t-elle savoir.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ça, Dame-Tsuna ? désespéra Reborn. Sérieusement, ne pose pas cette question devant lui, il pourrait mal le prendre…

\- Un alchimiste est quelqu'un qui fait pleins d'expériences et où ça arrive à ce que ça fasse boom ! résuma Takeshi avec le sourire.

\- Quoi ?! Faire boom ?!

\- Pour t'expliquer plus en détail, un alchimiste mène des recherches, précisa le Dragonnier, plus particulièrement sur les métaux : la pierre philosophale, ça te dit quelque-chose ? (Hochement de la tête) Bon, ben c'est l'alchimiste qui le cherche. Aussi, il peut voir les propriétés de différents métaux en faisant des expériences… qui peuvent parfois faire sauter le labo. Mais bref, tu verras que celui-là, il est plutôt particulier, comme alchimiste…

Reborn allait une nouvelle fois toquer à la porte, mais il se rappela d'un élément et se retourna vers l'ange.

\- En fait, reste derrière moi : il pourrait sauter sur toi s'il te voit.

Tsunayūki prit peur et se colla au dos du Dragonnier. Cet alchimiste voudrait s'en prendre à elle ? Mais pourquoi ? Car elle serait un ange ? Elle fut tentée de faire rebrousse-chemin, ou même de ne pas venir avec eux, mais elle était encadrée par tous les garçons et vouloir partir maintenant était mission impossible. Et puis, si elle se faisait attaquer, elle ne douterait pas que le chat-garou et le cyborg agirait au quart de tour.

En rentrant dans le laboratoire, ce qui marqua immédiatement Tsuna était l'odeur. Une odeur d'œuf pourri régnait dans toute la pièce. Elle se boucha le nez, et constata que ces amis en faisait pareil, même Reborn. D'ailleurs, l'ange se plaignait pour celui-ci et Gokudera qui possédaient tous deux un flair plus développé que les autres. Yamamoto fut le seul à ne pas sembler être ébranlé par l'odeur.

\- Eh eh ~ ils ont fait sûrement une omelette ! rigola le zombie.

Hayato était tellement occupé par l'odeur pestilentiel qu'il n'eut pas la réaction d'assommer Takeshi de sa bêtise.

Tsuna osa sortir sa tête derrière l'épaule de Reborn : le laboratoire était en réalité énorme, et était en fait tout en largeur. Tout était fait en bois, de même pour le comptoir sur leur gauche. Sur tout le long du mur, il y avaient des rangées de livres en mauvaise état et tout poussiéreux. À leur droite se trouvait un passage pour accéder à une nouvelle pièce. L'ange fut nullement tentée d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait là-bas car une fumée violette sortait de là ; tous comprirent que cette fumée était la cause de cette odeur dérangeante.

Alors que chacun commençait à marcher pour explorer l'antre de l'alchimiste, une trappe au pied de Sawada s'ouvrit et une tête en sortit. Tsuna fit un bond en arrière avant de mieux se cacher derrière l'homme au fédora qui haussa un sourcil devant l'arrivée originale de l'Alchimiste. Celui-ci regarda alors partout dans sa pièce avant de rencontrer les yeux du chat-garou. Hayato se réprima un frisson en reconnaissant l'homme en face de lui.

\- Toi ?! hurla-t-il, totalement surpris.

\- Ah, fit seulement l'Alchimiste.

Il sortit alors complètement de son trou et apparut pour la première fois en entier. Il avait l'air légèrement plus âgé que Reborn. Il possédait des yeux noirs et une barbe de quelques jours, et portait une blouse de médecin. Le plus étonnant - pour l'ange, en tout cas - c'était qu'il possédait la même coupe de cheveux que Gokudera, mais avec une couleur noir de jais. Reborn se frotta le menton, lui aussi ayant remarqué la ressemblance.

\- Je vois… j'aurais dû me douter que vous vous connaissez, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même avant de reprendre à voix haute. Je vous présente le docteur Shamal.

\- C'est pas un alchimiste ? murmura Tsunayūki assez bas pour que le concerné n'entende pas.

\- Tout le monde l'appelle comme ça, mais il ne veut rien entendre : il dit qu'il est maintenant un docteur et rien d'autre, répondit-il sur le même ton. Enfin, c'est peu compliqué donc j'expliquerai mieux plus tard.

Le docteur se retourna vers le Dragonnier.

\- Oh, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus vu, Reborn.

\- Que deux mois, rappela Reborn.

\- Bah, le temps est relatif : le tout, c'est l'impression de ce qu'on ressent, non ?

\- Bien sûr… acquiesça-t-il avant de chuchoter à Tsuna : surtout ne le conteste pas, combien même tu ne le comprends pas.

\- Sérieux ? dit Tsuna à voix haute.

Shamal remarqua qu'à ce moment-là la jeune femme derrière le Dragonnier. Pris en grand fin délit, Reborn s'écarta pour la présenter.

\- C'est une amie, elle s'appelle Tsuna, et c'est occasionnellement un ange. Par contre, prends un peu sur toi et calme tes ardeurs ; elle a rapidement peur.

\- Pas… pas forcément, dit-elle avec une voix absolument pas assurée. En-enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Shamal-san…

Elle aurait voulu courir et prendre la fuite tellement elle avait peur de ce que pourrait faire cet homme, mais il s'était juste avancé vers elle et baisé sa main. Tsunayūki regarda ça avec une certaine répulsion, et vit que Gokudera se mit à crier à voix haute. Le pire, c'était la suite : il la prit soudainement dans sa bras contre sa volonté. Il sentait les produits de laboratoire. Tsuna poussa un cri de surprise, mais Reborn assomma directement le docteur avec un violent coup sur le crâne Shamal lâcha sa prise. Totalement apeurée, Tsuna se plaqua contre le Dragonnier. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle devait se cacher un minimum au départ : c'était un coureur de jupon ! Reborn, lui, tirait le visage de la blasitude-désespoir.

\- Calme tes pulsions, Shamal ; tu vas effrayer tes clientes si tu continues avec ce genre d'agissement. Et toi, Tsuna, lâche-moi, compris ?

\- Noooon ! se lamenta-t-elle.

Reborn se frotta les yeux, convaincu que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve - ou cauchemar, ça serait plus juste -. Il fit de son mieux pour se baisser à la hauteur de l'Alchimiste parce que Tsuna lui compliqua les choses.

\- En fait, c'est quoi cette odeur ? demanda-t-il quand il vit que Shamal était vivant et conscient. Tu fais une expérience avec du souffre ?

\- C'est vrai que le souffre a cette odeur, commença le docteur, mais je ne fais en ce moment aucune expérience : c'est Bianchi qui nous prépare une omelette.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers Yamamoto qui souriait. Shamal ne comprit pas pourquoi ils tiraient des visages interloqués. Aussi, Gokudera tomba lourdement à genoux sur le sol, se tenant du mieux qu'il pouvait son ventre. Sawada partit à sa rescousse quand elle s'assura que Shamal ne pouvait rien lui faire.

\- Gokudera-kun ! Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Je… je crois qu'il va falloir que je sorte, Jūdaime : je ne peux pas me la saquer.

\- Allons allons, intervint une nouvelle voix féminine qui provenait de la pièce voisine. C'est comme ça qu'on accueille sa grande sœur ?

Tsuna vit alors une femme arrivait dans l'accueil avec élégance. Ses talons claquaient sur le sol avec douceur tout en marchant à pas de félins. Ses longs cheveux rose pales lisses arrivaient jusqu'aux omoplates et avaient les mêmes yeux verts pétillants que Gokudera. Elle abordait une robe rouge pourpre sans bretelles, ce qui mettait davantage en valeur sa poitrine - _« le monde pouvait se montrer injuste »_ pensa alors l'ange -. Sur son épaule droit était tatoué un scorpion et elle portait une assiette d'omelette dégageant la même fumée que tout à l'heure.

Elle s'avança alors vers son petit frère et lui met sans mot une part d'omelette dans sa bouche : Tsuna croyait qu'Hayato allait tout simplement rendre son âme. Elle prit son ami du mieux qu'elle pouvait et le tira pour ne plus être d'accès à la drôle de femme. Celle-ci la regarda alors de travers, une lueur de colère dans ses yeux.

\- N'enchaîne pas les bêtises, l'ange, prévint-elle. Tu as déjà tenté de voler mon Reborn, alors n'essaie pas non plus de prendre mon frère.

\- Euh… quoi ?

Ce fut au tour de Tsuna de regarder Bianchi bizarrement.

\- « Mon » Reborn ? répéta-t-elle, légèrement déconcerté.

\- Laisse tomber, intervint le Dragonnier, j'ai beau lui dire d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, je n'ai pas réussi ; je pense que tu n'arriveras pas à faire mieux.

\- T'inquiètes pas, rassura Bianchi, un jour, ton cœur m'appartiendra comme le mien t'appartient déjà ~.

\- Oui, c'est ça, approuva le Dragonnier avec une voix maussade surtout pour qu'elle lâche l'affaire.

Tsunayūki échangea les regards entre les deux personnes : alors que la femme semblait être aux anges en s'imaginant son rêve devenir réalité, l'homme au fédora soupira d'exaspération. Bizarrement, ça fit légèrement sourire Sawada avant de l'effacer directement quand elle constatait que Gokudera gisait toujours inconscient dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Les chat-garous ne supportent pas les odeurs trop prononcées, quand bien même ça ne sente pas mauvais en soi, répondit Bianchi. Il vaut mieux le mettre dehors. Si tu veux, je t'aide à le porter.

Sawada porta un nouveau regard sur elle ; bien qu'elle la prenait pour une folle quand elle est venue l'agresser à l'instant, elle était simplement une mauvaise cuisinière, apparemment folle amoureuse de Reborn, mais qui était tout de même serviable et gentille. Tsuna lui adressa un nouveau sourire.

\- Merci beaucoup !

Bianchi lui afficha à son tour un petit sourire avant qu'elles portent le chat-garou et le posent par terre. Son visage reprenait très légèrement de ma couleur, mais Tsuna sentit qu'elles allaient devoir attendre encore un temps avant de pouvoir faire tenir Gokudera debout.

\- En fait, Bianchi-san, vous êtes réellement sa grande sœur ?

La femme caressait le front d'Hayato, comme une mère poule tenant à son enfant - quand bien même le visage du malade palissait à vue d'œil -.

\- En réalité, c'est mon beau-frère, avoua-t-elle. Mais je le considère comme mon frère à part entière.

\- Ce qui est le cas, affirma l'ange avec un sourire attendrissant.

Tsunayūki ne s'était jamais imaginée la famille de Gokudera ; en fait, elle ne lui avait jamais posé la question, non plus. Elle se sentit soudainement embarrassée de ne pas lui avoir demander auparavant, mais elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être eu les mêmes réponses que le Dragonnier - c'est-à-dire rien du tout - et que le déroulement des actions d'aujourd'hui ont fait bien les choses. Bianchi se concentra encore un peu sur son frère avant de se retourner vers Tsuna.

\- Tu peux y aller, déclara-t-elle, ces genres de petites crises durent un certain temps et je pense que vous avez des choses à faire de votre côté, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous… vous êtes sûre ?

\- T'as rien à craindre : je le protégerai au cas où.

Sawada hocha de la tête pour affirmer, puis se leva pour rejoindre les garçons dans la maisonnette. À l'intérieur, Yamamoto, Ryohei et Lambo étaient assis autour d'une table qui a été rajoutée, fixant leur verre vide ; ils avaient l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Ils levèrent les yeux vers Tsuna en synchronisation.

\- Shamal n'a pas voulu qu'on les suive, lui et Reborn, expliqua grosso modo Takeshi en se forçant un sourire. Et disons que Shamal a dit qu'à partir du moment où on arrivait à faire bouger ses verres par télékinésie, on pouvait les rejoindre, mais pas avant…

Ça avait l'air totalement passionnant et efficace, ce petit entraînement imprévu, vu la tête que tiraient les garçons.

\- Et pourquoi il vous fait ça ? demanda Tsuna, perdue.

\- Qui sait ? Je ne pense pas qu'il porte au cœur les garçons, rigola le zombie. Enfin, à part quelques exceptions aussi, comme Reborn.

\- C'est un misandre à l'extrême limite ! conclut Ryohei en secouant violemment la table.

 _\- Attendez… il est connaît des mots aussi compliqués que ça ?_ pensa Tsuna.

Ça relevait quasiment de l'exploit, à ce stade-là.

\- Vous pensez que je pourrai les trouver où ? enchaîna l'ange.

\- Ils sont allés dans la salle là-bas, indiqua Yamamoto en pointant du doigt. Après, qui sait s'ils ont pris d'autres passages secrets comme la trappe ?

\- Bon, je verrai de moi-même, alors.

\- Bonne chance !

Tsunayūki lui rendit le sourire, puis alla dans la salle d'à côté. Dans la pièce se trouvaient des instruments qui n'auraient pas dû se retrouver au même endroit : un four, des pioches, des marteaux, un chauffage transportable, un burin avec plusieurs géodes coupées à côté, et tous sortes d'instruments que l'ange ne reconnut pas. Elle distingua dans un mur un autre accès pour une nouvelle pièce ; elle y alla d'aussitôt. Ce coup ci, par contre, il n'y avait rien de nouveau ou de surprenant pour la jeune femme ; il y avait des livres, des livres, et encore des livres. Elle allait faire un excès de bouquin, un de ces jours… Cependant, aucune présence vivante dans la salle quand elle rentra.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence à sa droite avant de se placer pile derrière elle. Tsuna se retourna vivement et tomba sur Reborn, les bras croisés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il. Et comment se porte maintenant Gokudera ?

\- Eh ben… apparemment, ça durerait longtemps et Bianchi le surveille dehors. En fait, je peux venir avec vous ?

Le Dragonnier haussa un sourcil avant de montrer à la gauche de la jeune femme une seconde trappe. Sawada comprit qu'il l'invitait silencieusement à le suivre. Une fois le passage refermé derrière elle, Tsuna suivit Reborn comme son ombre ; le passage emprunté était légèrement étroit, et de la lumière se faisait voir à l'autre bout de l'espèce de tunnel. Tsunayūki aurait bien voulu aller plus vite, mais elle ne tenait pas à dépasser Reborn et à se prendre de mauvaise surprise dans la tête.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, résuma le Dragonnier, tu as laissé Gokudera seul avec Bianchi, c'est ça ?

\- Euh, oui, d'après les dernières nouvelles… pourquoi ?

\- Le pauvre… déclara-t-il, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres que même Tsuna pouvait sentir sans le savoir. On risque de ne pas revoir Gokudera vivant…

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Bianchi est gentille, non ?

Reborn tourna la tête vers l'ange : vu sa tête, ça se voyait qu'il ne se sentait pas convaincu par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Gentille ? répéta-t-il. Aucune idée. En tout cas, pot-de-colle, oui.

Tsuna allait alors lui demander quelque-chose, mais elle préféra ce raviser au dernier moment. Plongée dans ses questionnements, elle percuta sans faire exprès l'homme au fédora ; ils venaient de sortir du drôle de passage. En face d'eux, des étagères entières étaient remplies uniquement de fioles de différentes couleurs, formes ou tailles - Sawada vit une qui faisait facilement un mètre ! -. Pile en face d'eux, Shamal feuilletant dans le plus gros grimoire que Tsuna n'avait jamais vu. Il redressa la tête et sourit à l'invitée.

\- Coucou, Tsuna-chan ~.

Celle-ci se retint toute tentative de fuite ou tout commentaire qui aurait fait pâle figure. Reborn interrompit la contemplation du docteur en lui soulevant au nez le grimoire qu'il regardait à l'instant.

\- Pas le temps avec tes pitreries, Shamal, gronda le Dragonnier. Plus vite tu trouves la potion, plus vite je te foutrai la paix.

\- Tu… tu le menaces pas, quand même ? demanda Sawada.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tsuna-chan ~, rassura l'Alchimiste, il ne ferait jamais une telle chose ; il pourrait rapidement le regretter.

\- Oh, j'aimerais bien voir ça, sourit Reborn.

\- Ça… ça suffit, tous les deux !

L'ange soupira de fatigue quand elle réussit à calmer le jeu. Un silence pesant régnait quand le docteur et le Dragonnier se re-plongèrent dans leur lecture. Tsuna ne risqua pas de jeter un coup d'œil au livre au risque de retrouver des caractères illisibles sans queue ni tête pour elle. Cependant, elle savait déjà de quoi leur recherche porte.

\- Vous recherchez la potion pour Irugorn-san ? confirma-t-elle.

Chacun acquiesça de la tête sans quitter pour autant le bouquin des yeux. Soudainement illuminée par la logique-même, Tsuna poussa une petite exclamation de surprise avant d'interrompre la lecture des garçons.

\- Mais si vous êtes au courant pour Irugorn-san, commença-t-elle, vous êtes donc au courant pour les Élus ? Pareil pour Bianchi, par conséquent ?

\- Oh, mais il n'y a pas lieu à être étonné, Tsuna-chan, assura Shamal. Généralement, lorsque nous menons à bien nos expériences, nous finissons bien souvent à connaître l'existence des Élus ; des phénomènes décrites comme paranormal par certaines personnes sont en réalité tout à fait singulière quand nous vous connaissons. Et puis, Bianchi est aussi au courant de tout cela : après tout, elle a un frère chat-garou.

\- Mais ça signifie qu'elle est elle aussi une chatte-garelle ?

Tsuna était réellement surprise de penser à ça ; après tout, c'était logique, d'une certaine façon !

\- Non, ce n'est pas un chat-garou, contredit Reborn. Même si elle est, comme toi, aussi une Élue.

\- Hein ? Comment ça se fait ? Et elle est quoi, alors ?

\- De ce que j'ai compris entre ces deux là, Hayato et Bianchi n'ont pas la même mère, mais le même père humain : la mère d'Hayato était une chatte-garelle, alors que celle de Bianchi était une succube.

\- Une… succube ? C'est-à-dire ?

Shamal et Reborn se regardèrent quelques secondes, un peu incrédules qu'une Élue ne sache pas ça. Comprenant leur étonnement, l'ange se rattrapa le plus vite possible :

\- Chez… chez nous, nous apprenons pas les différents Élus dans notre monde… avoua Tsunayūki, ni même les humains d'ailleurs. On apprend qu'il n'existe pas que des anges dans le monde qu'à partir des études supérieurs, ce qui signifie pas de suite, même si je suis un peu une exception…

\- T'es au courant de tout ça au préalable grâce à ton père, hein ? devina Reborn.

Elle acquiesça de la tête. En tant que la fille du chef du CEDEF, il était en effet difficile de passer derrière les affaires et les multi-espèces vivants en réalité. Le Dragonnier soupira avant de lui expliquer :

\- Bon, autant te l'apprendre maintenant pour que tu n'aies pas de mauvaise surprise à l'avenir : une succube est une démone qui séduit... ou du moins, tente de séduire les hommes durant la nuit et leur sommeil.

\- Mais pourquoi elles font ça ? demanda Sawada déconcertée devant cette explication.

\- On ne sait pas exactement, admit l'Alchimiste. Peut-être font-elles ça pour punir des hommes, ou juste pour le plaisir : après tout, elles auraient bien le droit, vu comment elles sont…

\- Hm hm, intervint indiscrètement Reborn.

\- Enfin, bref ; une fois qu'une succube est fixée sur quelqu'un, il est difficile de lui faire changer d'avis, à part si la personne en question coopère…

Le regard lourd de sous-entendu sur Reborn, celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules devant la jalousie naissante du docteur.

\- J'y peux rien si elle a flashé sur moi, déclara-t-il. De toute façon, je lui ai déjà dit de me foutre la paix, donc maintenant tout dépend d'elle.

L'ange commença à être gênée de la tournure de la discussion.

\- Euh… merci de l'explication, enchaîna-t-elle rapidement.

La salle se replongea dans le silence. Tsuna se rapprocha des étagères pour voir les différentes mixtures. Tout était calme jusqu'à que Shamal s'exclame à voix haute, surprenant les deux autres sur le coup. Vu la tête qu'il tirait, difficile à dire si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou pas. L'Alchimiste pointait du doigt les caractères en gras où Tsuna aurait sûrement pu lire « Potion pour transformer un animal en humain » si elle avait su lire les drôles de caractères, encore plus bizarres que le romanjī, lui semblait-elle.

\- C'est une écriture qui date de plusieurs millénaires, informa Reborn en chuchotant à l'ange.

\- Je vois… déclara Tsuna sur le même ton. En fait, pourrais-tu arrêter de lire dans ma tête, s'il te plaît ? Pas que ce soit limite gênant, mais c'est juste que c'est personnel, parfois…

\- Je ferai de mon mieux à l'avenir, promit Reborn avec un sourire narquois.

\- Dis donc, de quoi vous parlez, à faire des cachotteries comme des gamins ? intervint Shamal en posant un marque-pages dans le livre.

\- Rien de très important, répondit de suite l'homme au fédora. D'ailleurs, ce que t'as trouvé, c'est une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Eh ben… disons que c'est l'un est l'autre ; j'ai bien trouvé ce qu'il me fallait, mais…

\- Mais… ?

\- Mais il me manque des ingrédients pour faire la recette et je ne peux donc rien faire pour toi.

Vu de l'extérieur, on aurait dit qu'ils parlaient de cuisine, mais en fait, ils discutaient de potion de métamorphose. Une très légère différence…

\- Ça signifie qu'Irugorn-san ne pourra pas venir avec nous ? En conclut l'ange, une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

\- Il faut juste trouver les éléments manquants, non ? rectifia Reborn. Si tu veux, je peux aller les chercher.

\- Oh, ben si tu tout apporter sur un plateau, ça sera volontiers, en effet, remercia Shamal. Je te marque tout ça et tu peux partir voir le Dresseur : tu devais tout trouver là-bas.

\- Oh, on va aller chez Dino ? demanda le Dragonnier, sincèrement surpris.

\- Normalement, oui. Je savais que ça te ferai plaisir de le revoir.

Vu l'intonation qu'il venait se prendre, Tsunayūki pensa alors que c'était de l'ironie et qu'ils allaient devoir aller chez une personne insupportable. Mais quand elle se rapprocha de l'homme au fédora pour voir son humeur, celui-ci affichait un petit sourire satisfait - l'Alchimiste avait donc visé juste -.

\- Quand le Docteur passa un petit bout de papier écrit avec l'écriture d'un médecin, Reborn jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir de cet endroit confiné. Tsuna salua de la main Shamal avant de courir rejoindre le Dragonnier.

\- On y va de suite ? demanda Tsuna.

\- Oui ; c'est juste de l'autre côté de la ville, indiqua l'homme au fédora.

\- Hein ? Mais je croyais que c'était beaucoup plus loin, vu que Shamal-san ne semblait pas y aller. A part s'il s'entend mal avec ce « dresseur ». En fait, c'est quoi un dre…

\- Stop ! Tu poses trop de questions d'un coup, avertit Reborn. Non, ce n'est pas si loin que ça, même s'il est plutôt conseillé de prendre un bus pour traverser Zanju si Shamal ne veut pas, c'est juste parce que c'est un gros flemmard. Et il est en bon terme avec lui. Et tu verras sur place ce qu'est un dresseur. Normalement, tu devrais bien t'entendre avec lui.

Il y avait trop d'informations d'un coup pour l'ange qui ne retint pas tout d'un coup - elle ne se souvenait que, hélas, que Shamal était un feignant. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall de la maisonnette, Reborn convoqua toute la petite troupe - même Gokudera qui semblait ne pas aller mieux depuis tout à l'heure - pour leur projeter ce qu'ils allaient faire :

\- Je compte faire un petit tour de ville à qui le souhaite. À qui ça tente ?

\- Tant… que je m'écarte d'elle… c'est tout ce qui compte, souffrit Gokudera en se tenant encore le ventre.

Pas besoin d'expliquer qui c'était ce « elle » : c'était assurément sa sœur. Reborn acquiesça de la tête ; il ne pouvait être contre, de toute façon. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait la véritable nature de Bianchi, Tsunayūki comprit, qu'au sens propre comme figuré, qu'elle était bel et bien une démone.

\- Je veux bouger à l'extrême limite ! s'exclama Ryohei à pleins poumons, pour une fois pas interrompu par Gokudera.

\- Moi aussi, bouger ne me fera pas de mal ! approuva Yamamoto.

\- Lambo-san en a marre de l'entraînement ! Lambo-san ne veut plus d'entraînement ! s'emballa celui-ci après avoir pété deux verres par colère.

Tsuna sourit pour montrer son approbation. Elle avait bien cru entendre un Dragonnier lâcher un « dommage » quand il sut que le yokaï viendrait avec eux. Cependant, il leur souriait quand même.

\- Très bien, alors en route, mauvaise troupe ! Vous aurez même une surprise à la fin ~.

* * *

 **Bon, le voilà enfin, ce chapitre !**

 **Je tenais juste à faire deux petites précisions par rapport à l'histoire :**

 **1) au niveau de la relation entre Reborn et Bianchi : dans le manga, Bianchi est censée être la quatrième maîtresse de Reborn. Bon, sauf que là - comme vous aurez peut-être pu remarqué -, ce n'est absolument pas sa maîtresse - et il en n'a tout simplement pas -. Cependant, ils s'entendent tous les deux bien.**

 **2) aussi, pour le terme de "chatte-garelle" : je l'ai totalement inventé XD, mais j'espère que tout le monde a compris sur le coup : c'est le féminin de "chat-garou". Je me suis inspirée du féminin de loup-garou qui se dirait "louve-garelle"**

 **Voilà, c'était juste pour préciser tout ça. Et maintenant, voici un petit bonus ^^**

 **...**

 **Moi** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour !

 **Reborn** : Quoi ? Tu vas arrêter d'écrire cette histoire ?

 **Moi** : Jamais, imbécile !

 **Reborn** : Ça va, ça va... c'était une blague ! Pas besoin de me frapper.

 **Yamamoto** : Ah ah ah ah !

 **Tsuna** : Il se passe quoi, alors, aujourd'hui ?

 **Moi** : On va commencer notre F.A.Q !

 **Tsuna** : Génial ! Ça fait presque vingt chapitres qu'on l'attendait...

 **Gokudera** : Et... vous allez l'appeler comment ?

 **« F.A.Q » n°1**

 **Reborn** : Wouaw. C'est si original...

 **Moi :** Ouais, ben... j'avais pas d'autre idée. Désolée.

 **Ryohei** : Pas grave ! Nous allons répondre à la première question à l'extrême limite !

Question : _Est_ _-ce que Takeshi est le plus vieux ? je veux dire il est mort à 20 ans mais on ne sait pas quand..._

 **Moi** : Hm... intéressant.

 **Reborn** : C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas vu ta tombe lors de notre passage au cimetière.

 **Tsuna** : Brr... ça me donne froid dans le dos rien que de penser à ce lieu pleins d'esprits...

 **Lambo** : Lambo-san aussi.

 **Gokudera** : Alors que t'es toi-même un esprit ?

 **Ryohei** : Alors, Yamamoto, t'es le plus vieux de nous tous ou pas ?

 **Yamamoto** : … je n'en sais rien ! On est en quelle année, maintenant ?

 **Reborn** : En 2001.

 **Yamamoto :** Hm... il faudrait faire un calcul... mais je suis nul en calcul !

 **Gokudera** : Mais c'est pas possible !

 **Yamamoto** : Je sais que je suis né il y a, au moins, plus de quatre cent ans, c'est tout.

 **Tsuna** : Quatre cent ans, au moins ?! T'es largement le plus vieux de nous tous !

 **Gokudera** : Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y aussi Irugorn-san !

 **Reborn** : Il a environ dix mille ans. Le pauvre, au fur et à mesure des chapitres, il sombre dans l'oubli...

 **Moi** : Mais non, il faut pas dire ça... en tout cas, pour conclure cette question : si on compte que les « humains » - et je mets d'énormes guillemets quand je dis humains car j'inclus dedans quelques Élus -, c'est effectivement Yamamoto le plus vieux. Après, si on inclut Iru... il devient le deuxième plus vieux.

 **Reborn** : Après, pour complexifier les choses, en terme « d'existence », c'est le deuxième plus jeune.

 **Ryohei** : Comment ça à l'extrême limite ?!

 **Gokudera** : Ce que dit Reborn-san n'est pas faux : Jūdaime a vingt-et-un ans, Reborn-san vingt-sept ans, tête de gazon et moi vingt-deux ans, et le stupide bovin cinq ans. Si cet abruti de base-ball dit vrai en disant qu'il n'a vécu que vingt ans, alors il est effectivement le deuxième plus jeune.

 **Tsuna** : Eh ben... tu es vraiment plus jeune que moi, Yamamoto ? Pourtant t'es vachement plus grand que moi...

 **Yamamoto** : Ah ah ah ah ! Il faut croire, oui.

 **Reborn** : Et si on continuait cette série de questions ?

Question : _Fon a perdu son Dragon ?! [...] Est ce que l'on sera comment cela c'est produit ?_

 **Reborn** : C'est vraiment tragique lorsqu'un dragonnier perd son dragon : plus les liens entre dragon et dragonnier sont importants, plus la disparition de l'autre est difficile à supporter, jusqu'à entraîner la mort elle-même. Fon s'entendait vraiment bien avec lui ; je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il a ressenti. Mais il a toujours été fort antérieurement, et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il est encore vivant...

 **Tsuna** : C'est... émouvant. Alors, Aūtor, on le saura, plus tard ?

 **Moi** : …Peut-être.

 **Gokudera** : … on aurait voulu une autre réponse de votre part. Mais question suivante !

Question : _Lal Mirch, c'est aussi une wagonnière qui a perdu son dragon ?_

 **Moi** : …Peut-être.

 **Reborn** : Hein ? Pourquoi vous parlez-

 **Tsuna** : Question suivaaaaaannnte !

Question : _Est-ce que c'est Xanxus qui est au pouvoir (d'HeavenGard)?_

 **Tout le monde** : Euh... c'est qui ?

 **Moi** : … Peut-être.

 **Reborn** : Eh oh ! Tu vas arrêter de répondre toujours par la même chose ?!

 **Moi** : Mais je vais pas vous spoiler ! D'autant pour les lecteurs... que pour vous tous !

 **Tsuna** : Hiiiii ! Vas-y mollo avec Aūtor, Reborn !

 **Yamamoto** : On... on devrait arrêter au plus vite cette F.A.Q.

 **Gokudera** : … pour une fois, tu dis quelque-chose d'intelligent.

 **Moi** : Merci pour ces questions ! N'hésitez pas à poser d'autres questions, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête !

 **Ryohei** : Aūtor ? Vous n'étiez pas en train de vous faire martyriser par Reborn à l'extrême limite ?

 **Moi** *sourire inquiétant*: Quoi, moi, me faire martyriser ? Oh oh oh, tu me connais mal, Ryohei : je l'ai forcé à faire une petite sieste, rien de plus. *sort un taser de sa poche*

 **Tsuna** : Hiiiii ! Rebooooornn ! Réveille-toi !

 **Moi** : Encore merci pour Tsuki Banritt pour le commentaire et à plus ~.


	22. Le Dresseur et l'Alchimiste

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Dans un des transports communs de la ville - un gros bus pouvant contenir une centaine de personnes -, Tsunayūki s'émerveillait devant tout et n'importe quoi, le nez presque aplati contre la vitre. Sur la même rangée de sièges qu'elle, Gokudera et Lambo se chamaillaient bruyamment, Ryohei tentant de calmer le jeu. Yamamoto rigolait à côté d'eux tandis que Reborn expliquait les différentes places de la ville - pour être plus exact, il faisait davantage la visite à l'ange et au zombie qu'au trois autres guignols -. Sawada avait beau écouté de son mieux les explications du Dragonnier - le seul truc de vraiment utile à écouter, au delà des cris provenant de tout le bus -, elle ne retenait pas grand chose et se souvenait uniquement que Zanju a vécu une grande époque de pauvreté il y avait cent ans et qu'elle avait survécu grâce à la fabrication du « bulok », une substance liquide-gluante crée à partir d'une pierre et d'un acide particulièrement puissant, qui a été vendu dans le monde entier et qui a servi comme carburant pour les véhicules, et que c'était pour cela qu'il y avait quasiment partout dans la ville des usines. La fumée épaisse gâchait une grande partie de Zanju avec ses millions de raffinages de bulok, mais Tsuna restait tout de même stupéfaite de découvrir une aussi grande ville sur Ancester - cependant, elle n'avait pas vu plus grand qu'HeavenGard jusqu'à présent -.

Lorsqu'ils ont traversé toute la ville, la troupe quitta le transport et sortit de la ville. Tsunayūki prit une grande bouffée d'air : toute cette pollution l'empêchait de respirer à pleins poumons ! Chacun de ses collègues en profitèrent de même. L'homme au fédora reprit de suite la marche et s'écarta de Zanju.

\- C'est par là que vit le dresseur ? se rappela alors Tsuna.

Reborn acquiesça de la tête. Après ce long trajet, la jeune femme avait totalement zappé que s'ils étaient là, c'était pour demander de l'aide à un fameux dresseur. L'ange s'inquiéta et se demanda si elle allait tomber sur un nouveau jobard - elle en avait eu sa dose pour aujourd'hui, avec l'alchimiste-pervers qui l'avait terrorisée lors de leur rencontre et la démone qui s'approchait de trop près de son ami à son goût -.

Sur le bord du sentier, ils arrivèrent enfin devant une espèce de grande cabane. De loin, elle semblait être faite en bois, entourées de lierres argentées pour mieux se camoufler dans la forêt. Mais en se rapprochant, les lierres étaient en réalité des fils de fers entortillées qui pourraient servir d'antennes - à quoi ? mystère... - .

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant presque devant la demeure, une vague d'hommes sorti de nulle part s'interposa devant la troupe, une arme de feu à la main. Ils portaient tous un costard et une paire de soleil noirs pour qu'on puisse pas les reconnaître. Quasiment tous les hommes étaient rasés ; seul un avait des cheveux noirs courts en bataille. À leur débarquement, Tsuna lâcha un petit cri et sortit illico ses gants ; Gokudera menaça ses adversaires avec ses griffes et Ryohei avec ses poings. Lambo paniqua et se cacha derrière Yamamoto qui semblait être le seul à ne pas remarquer la menace. Cependant, lorsque Sawada commença à enfiler ses moufles, Reborn l'arrêta de suite en posant sa main sur son épaule. Les regards se convergèrent sur lui.

\- Chaos Romario, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? salua-t-il.

\- Re-Reborn ! C'est donc bien toi ! remarqua l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Romario avait maintenant l'air gêné d'avoir pointé l'arme sur une de ses connaissances ; il intima aux autres hommes de ranger leur arme. Tsunayūki et ses amis regardèrent incrédules le Dragonnier et l'homme qui venait de leur menacer se serrer la main.

\- Vous êtes venus voir Dino-san ? demanda Romario.

\- Ça serait bien, en effet, affirma Reborn avec le sourire.

\- Romario ?! hurla quelqu'un qui venait de sortir de la maison. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

L'ange vit un jeune homme courir pour les rejoindre le plus vite possible. Il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux marrons. Il portait un manteau vert avec de la fourrure et un pantalon ample beige. Il avait dans sa main un fouet foncé. Sawada aurait voulu s'enfuir le plus vite possible dans le sens opposé ; il allait se battre contre eux avec son fouet ou quoi ?!

Pourtant, il arrêta sa course et se positionna à côté de Romario, avant de serrer à son tour la main avec Reborn. Avec un sourire sadique au lèvres, celui-ci prit le bras du blond et lui fit une excellente prise de karaté, Dino se retrouvant à manger de la terre. Tsuna observa la scène, dubitatif à savoir qui était le plus débile des deux. Étonnement, les hommes qui les entouraient ne se sont pas mis à se mettre en colère ; ils ont même commencé à rire sous cape à voir le blond étalé par terre. Par la suite, Reborn aida Dino à se relever.

\- Tu restes toujours un gros cancre, Dinul, sourit l'homme au fédora.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à une prise de karaté en signe de bonjour, Reborn, se défendit le blond. Et autant de compagnie non plus.

\- Bon, je fais rapidement les présentations, quand bien même vous aurez pu vous en douter : c'est Dino, et c'est un dresseur. Et là, nous avons de gauche à droite Yamamoto, le stupide bovin, Ryohei, Gokudera et Tsuna.

\- Eh ! Je suis le grand Lambo ! se renfrogna le yokaï.

\- Enchanté !

Tsunayūki fut rassurée de faire la connaissance de Dino : enfin quelqu'un qui semblait normal - au moins en apparence - ! Bientôt, les hommes en costume se retirèrent et disparurent comme par magie. L'ange observa les moindres recoins pour voir s'ils étaient cachés là ; peine perdue, elle ne les retrouva pas. Le blond constata sa curiosité et devina rapidement à quoi elle pourrait penser.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tsuna : ils ne vous attaqueront plus, promis ! rassura-t-il.

\- Mais... pourquoi il y a autant de gardes ? demanda Sawada. Vous êtes célèbre ? Être dresseur est dangereux ? Ou...

\- J'ai oublié de te dire que lorsqu'elle commence, elle ne finit plus, coupa Reborn. N'hésite pas à couper lorsque t'as compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Eh ben ! Tu peux montrer du tact, parfois ! ironisa Dino, subissant un coup de poing bien placé dans l'épaule. Aïe, ça fait mal... sinon, pour te répondre, Tsuna, je ne suis pas célèbre, et heureusement. Mais disons que quand on est un dresseur, plusieurs personnes mal intentionnées tentent de nous cambrioler.

\- Cambrioler quoi ?

Le Dresseur regarda le Dragonnier, incrédule que la jeune femme lui pose une telle question.

\- Tu lui as rien dit ? en conclut le blond.

\- Je _leur_ ai rien dit, informa davantage l'homme au fédora. Je te laisse leur expliquer.

\- Oh, quelle délicate attention...

Dino se força un nouveau rire quand Reborn lui donna un bon coup de poing sur le sommet de sa tête. Le blond invita alors la troupe à rentrer chez lui accompagné de Romario.

Contre toute attente, la grande demeure se résumait à un simple studio ; il y avait une grande table au centre, la partie « cuisine » sur la gauche, la salle de bain - se résumant à une simple douche - tout au fond, séparé de la pièce par une porte coulissante, le lit pas fait plaqué contre le mur à droite, et une autre porte coulissante qui devait mener aux toilettes. Tsunayūki trouva tout cet ensemble quelque peu chaotique. La seule chose qu'elle n'était pas arrivée à deviner était une autre porte coulissante avec pleins de petits trous au niveau de la serrure, la porte étant de la même couleur que le mur comme pour passer le moins possible aperçu. Des espèces de fils argentés semblant sortir de nulle part pendouillaient près de cette porte. Tsuna se rappela rapidement où elle avait déjà vu ces fils - facile à deviner si on avait un minimum de mémoire et d'intuition -. En plus, une drôle d'odeur logeait là-dedans.

D'ailleurs, à côté d'elle, Gokudera se mit à se boucher le nez.

\- Mais ça put, ici ! fit-il remarquer à voix haute, de suite réprimandé par un « Reborn's Kick ».

\- Ah, c'est le dur métier de dresseur, vois-tu, expliqua Dino.

\- Et c'est quoi alors, un dresseur ? questionna Ryohei.

Sans que personne l'ait remarqué, Yamamoto allait leur répondre, mais Reborn lui intima silencieusement le silence. Comme s'en doutait le Dragonnier, Takeshi n'était pas juste un crétin écervelé - au sens propre et figuré du terme - comme l'aurait défini Hayato, mais un fin observateur possédant déjà une culture venant de son temps. Bien sûr, ses connaissances s'étaient légèrement estompées au fil du temps, mais il n'empêche qu'il était un excellent atout pour la troupe. L'homme au fédora était d'ailleurs curieux de savoir s'il savait se battre ou pas...

À la question, Dino se retourna vers la troupe et leur sourit.

\- Eh ben... être dresseur, c'est un peu comme éleveur : on s'occupe de tous pleins d'animaux ! D'où la provenance de l'odeur...

Chacun hocha de la tête, assimilant l'information à l'odeur. Cependant le chat-garou continuait à tirait une drôle de tête.

\- Ouais... mais tu éduques pas tes animaux ici, non ? C'est légèrement étroit pour qu'il y ait des animaux en plus de toi.

\- Oh, je fais venir les animaux qui doivent se faire soigner, mais c'est vrai qu'ils ne vivent pas ici, confirma Dino.

\- C'est quoi cette porte, là-bas ? remarqua Yamamoto en pointant du doigt la porte camouflée. C'est là-bas que vivent les animaux ?

Tsunayūki se tourna vers lui, totalement surprise que quelqu'un d'autre ait remarqué la même chose qu'elle - contrairement à un certain Dragonnier -. Elle allait d'ailleurs poser la même question.

\- D'une certaine manière, oui. Mais il faut pas seulement ouvrir : on risque de tomber sur ma penderie, avoua le dresseur avec un petit sourire gêné. Pour que ça donne accès à l'« élevage », il faut aussi...

\- Faire des connections avec les bidules chouettes ? déduit l'ange.

Ses amis la regardèrent curieusement, ne pigeant pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, à part, une fois de plus, l'homme au fédora qui arrivait à être au courant de tout.

\- Ben, les espèces de fils gris, il faut les brancher, non ? expliqua-t-elle du mieux qu'elle put. Il y a sept trous dans la porte, autant que les fils gris : j'en ai déduit qu'il fallait les brancher.

Dino la fixa, agréablement surpris. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

\- Ouais... c'est ça, affirma-t-il une nouvelle fois. Pour faire simple, ces fils sont assez particuliers car ils relient cet endroit à un autre grâce à une très forte magie. Et lorsqu'on les relie à une porte, celle-ci devient un « portail ». Vous verrez, ça va faire bizarre quand on y rentre dedans !

Le blond les amena devant la porte et les brancha durant qu'il expliquait tout ça. Tout le monde restait dubitatif.

\- Tu as dit... magie ? répéta Gokudera. Comme les flammes de Tsuna-Hime ?

\- Ouais, les flammes de dernière volonté, continua le Dresseur. Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas : je connais un peu tout cet univers là ! D'ailleurs, je vis même avec eux.

\- Hein ?

\- Vous allez vite comprendre.

Le dernier fil branché, il y eut comme un bruit de moteur provenant d'un endroit inconnu, avant qu'une énergie parcourt les fils argentés et allume la porte : en ouvrant celle-ci, il y avait un tunnel bleu violet qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Dino ouvrit la marche suivis des autres. Légèrement anxieuse, Tsunayūki prit la main de ses compagnons pour ne pas se retrouver éloignés d'eux s'il y avait un quelconque problème. Cependant, même Tsuna ne pouvait pas nier : le tunnel était magnifique, abordant les mêmes couleurs qu'un ciel assombri tachetées d'étoiles. À l'intérieur elle se sentait aussi plus légère - les effets de la gravité était nettement atténués à l'intérieur -. Elle ne fit que trois pas dans ce passage qu'elle vit déjà la fin du trajet. En posant son pied sur la terre ferme, elle se sentit beaucoup plus lourde et avait peur d'avoir pris du poids. À côté d'elle, Gokudera, Lambo et Yamamoto se portaient à merveille ; ce ne fut pas le cas pour les autres. Reborn s'en sortait le mieux, il se frotta les yeux comme pour revenir à la réalité après un lourd sommeil ; Dino tirait une tête comme ce n'est pas possible, étant sur le point de vomir et Ryohei et Romario vomissaient déjà - il y avait déjà près d'eux des sceaux où on pouvait vider un peu plus loin -. Pendant que Gokudera et Lambo se moquaient méchamment des plus sensibles, Reborn expliqua rapidement aux deux autres les effets secondaires :

\- En temps qu'Élus, vous ne ressentez quasiment rien. Cependant, pour nous, c'est un peu plus difficile à... digérer. Déjà que je m'en sors bien grâce à Iru, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ressentent les autres.

\- Moi non plus, je ne suis pas un Élu ! s'exclama Yamamoto. Pourtant, ça ne m'a rien fait !

\- Le fait que tu sois revenu à la vie doit y faire quelque-chose, alors.

L'ange regarda anxieusement le zombie : elle ne savait pas trop si aborder le sujet d'être un mort-vivant était facile ou pas. Mais Takeshi hocha la tête et se réjouit d'être un veinard qui n'a pas mal au cœur au cours d'un voyage dimensionnel.

Lorsque chacun reprit ses esprits - et son estomac -, Tsuna fit davantage attention à où ils venaient d'atterrir : c'était une pièce légèrement sombre, éclairci par le rideau qui cachait une grande partie de la lumière, de l'autre côté. D'un geste vif , Dino tira sur le tissu pour laisser le groupe admirait le paysage : c'était une véritable forêt, avec une faune et flore complexes. Les fleurs multicolores se comptaient par milliers, plus belles les unes que les autres. Du haut des arbres, des oiseaux volaient de nid en nid pour faire la distribution de nourriture à ses semblables ; des singes curieux s'approchaient de près des visiteurs avant de repartir se cacher ; dans un lac, au loin, une petite baleine projeta pendant un instant une colonne d'eau avant de disparaître dans les eaux. Voir tous ces êtres vivants réunis dans un seul endroit mit du baume au cœur de Tsuna. Avec le sourire, Dino les présenta tous, à bras ouverts :

\- Je ne suis pas un dresseur ordinaire : je m'occupe ici, de ce qu'on appelle chez nous, d'animaux fantastiques !

Avec tous les autres, Sawada s'avança prudemment dans cet environnement avant de se faire accoster par trois espèces magiques : un singe avec des espèces de pantoufles faites d'herbes, un loup avec des genres de tatouages fluorescentes sur sa fourrure et un lionceau avec une couronne de flammes à la place de sa crinière. L'ange s'empressa de se baisser et de prendre le dernier animal dans ses bras ; celui-ci ronronna doucement comme un chat. Même Dino s'approcha doucement de l'ange et commença à grattouiller le lionceau sous le cou.

\- Eh ben, je ne t'ai encore jamais vu, toi, déclara-t-il en s'adressant à l'animal - qui allait assurément pas lui répondre -. Elta a dû accoucher il n'y a pas longtemps, alors. D'ailleurs, cette espèce est un _ignisleo_ , si tu veux savoir.

Tsunayūki acquiesça lentement de la tête. Voir ce petit lion enflammé lui a fait penser à Netts, un petit _ignisleo_ qui vivait avec elle, quand elle était encore à HeavenGard. Se souvenir de son animal de compagnie à enchaîner avec d'autres souvenirs d'avant, quand elle vivait chez elle. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas vécu la vie qu'elle aurait voulu vivre, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle avait un chez soi et qu'elle était tranquille, au chaud, pas en terre inconnu.

\- Eh ben dis donc, t'as vachement la larme facile, toi, fit remarquer Reborn, de l'autre côté de Tsuna.

Tsunayūki sursauta légèrement ; le Dragonnier était en compagnie d'un chien-dauphin, qui aboyait de plaisir comme l'animal aquatique pendant qu'on lui caressait sa tête.

Elle repensa aussitôt à la remarque faite à l'instant elle toucha sa joue avec sa main et sentit une larme du bout des doigts. Même Dino et le petit _ignisleo_ la regardaient, inquiets de son état. Pour rassurer l'animal, Tsuna lui caressa doucement sa crinière - elle n'était pas brûlante, contrairement à des idées reçues -. Pour le Dresseur, elle lui afficha un sourire réconfortant.

\- Désolée. C'est... l'émotion.

\- L'émotion de... ? voulut savoir le blond.

\- Eh ben... voir tous ces animaux réunis, vivants ensemble en harmonie... et puis, ce petit _ignisleo_ , aussi, je... je me mets à penser à cette guerre... et voilà.

Entre-temps, un espèce de perroquet qui pouvait changer de couleur se posa sur le chapeau de Reborn. Dino et Tsuna rigolèrent doucement devant la perplexité du Dragonnier qui tentait tant bien que mal à voir l'animal.

\- T'as pas intérêt à déféquer sur mon chapeau, toi, ordonna l'homme au fédora au volatile avant de se concentrer sur la discussion.

\- Tu sais, Tsuna, reprit Dino, ce n'est pas toujours la joie, ici : quand ils se mettent à « jouer » tous ensemble, il y a plus de blessés qu'autre chose ! Mais il faut pas oublier que, nous aussi, nous sommes des animaux : alors, il est possible d'amener un terme à cette guerre, non ? Il y aura des moments difficiles, comme pour tout, mais je pense que vous en êtes capables... non, je sais que vous pourrez le faire. Surtout avec le dingo qui est à côté de toi.

\- C'est de moi que tu parles, Dinul ? menaça Reborn avec un regard de l'enfer.

Tsuna rigola quand le Dragonnier se leva brusquement pour donner une rouste au Dresseur. Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'être partie de son nid douillet n'a servi à rien, que tout ce qu'elle faisait ne mènera à nulle part.

Mais là, pas maintenant. Elle avait la ferme conviction qu'elle pourra faire quelque-chose. Avec ses amis.

Quand les coups de poings furent donnés, Reborn et Dino partirent dans l'épaisse forêt pour chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à Shamal pour faire sa potion pour Irugorn. Quand elle se retrouva seule en compagnie de l' _ignisleo_ , elle se leva et partit rejoindre ses amis qui devaient être eux aussi occupés là-dedans.

Quand elle les retrouva, chacun s'occupait avec un animal fantastique personnel : Lambo se tenait tant bien que mal à un taureau qui lâchait des décharges électriques par ses cornes Yamamoto s'amusait avec un akita avec un joyau sur son front et une hirondelle, capable d'émettre et recevoir des sentiments grâce à des espèces de capteurs au niveau de ses oreilles et Ryohei était avec un kangourou avec des gants de boxe. Cependant, le cyborg ne s'amusait pas avec l'animal : il riait de bon cœur vers Gokudera qui se faisait maltraiter par un chat aux pattes surdimensionnés. Quand l'animal partit, on retrouva un Hayato au visage griffé et ensanglanté. Tout le monde se mit à rire.

\- Eh ben ! Un chat-garou qui se fait laminer à l'extrême limite par un chat, c'est du jamais vu ! se moqua ouvertement Sasagawa, se vengeant de la moquerie de tout à l'heure.

Gokudera s'essuya maladroitement le visage ; Tsunayūki lui passa rapidement une serviette dans son sac et le lui passa. Voyant que même sa Jūdaime rigolait, Hayato se força à sourire avant de rire naturellement. Le rire de tout le monde se répercuta dans la forêt, des oiseaux s'approchant d'eux, curieux de connaître la nature de ce son si cristallin.

...

Une heure plus tard tout le monde fut réuni devant le portail, mais avant de partir, ils ont d'abord dû régler un problème important : en effet, des boutons verts apparaissaient sur le visage de Gokudera. Chacun se retenait de rire pendant que Dino faisait de son mieux pour le soigner - le pauvre chat-garou hurlait de douleur à cause du traitement -.

\- Désolé, s'excusa le Dresseur. Vu comment vous me l'avez décrit, tu as sûrement dû te faire attaquer par un _felesvenemum_ : ses griffes sont terriblement empoisonnées. Et le seul remède contre ça, c'est... ça.

\- Aaaaah ! L'enfeeeer ! se plaignit Hayato.

Tsuna n'aurait pas aimer être à sa place : le liquide transparent émettait des vapeurs nauséabondes et de grosses bulles comme si le liquide était bouillant. Le supplice de l'Élu était de plonger sa tête dedans.

\- Mais Dino-san, interpella-t-elle, c'est quoi, ce truc ?

\- Crois-moi, vaux mieux que tu ne le saches pas, esquiva le Dresseur avec une petite goutte de sueur sur la tempe. Ou surtout, que Gokudera ne le sache pas... tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est origine animale.

L'ange avala sa salive de travers. Elle se tourna vers Reborn et Romario pour leur demander discrètement s'ils le savaient, mais ils refusèrent net en secouant la tête, pas sans montrer un certain dégoût sur le visage.

Non, la situation de Gokudera n'était pas enviable.

Après avoir rincé mainte et mainte fois le visage de la victime, ils décidèrent de partir de cet havre de paix. Tsunayūki caressa chaleureusement la tête du petit _ignisleo_ en signe d'au revoir avant de rejoindre les autres. Elle profita moins de ce voyage dimensionnel car elle avait pris un petit retard par rapport aux autres. Quand elle se retrouva chez Dino, Ryohei et Romario se remirent à vomir, alors que les autres humains tanguaient et résistaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Le Dragonnier portait dans sa main un sachet plastique remplit de pots de confiture aux couleurs étranges.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Tsuna

\- Ce sont les ingrédients manquants pour la potion, répondit Reborn.

\- Non, je sais, mais... c'est quoi, exactement ?

\- Il est préférable de savoir le moins de chose dessus. J'ai même de la pitié pour Iru...

Il tirait la même tête que lors du traitement de Gokudera - mais en pire à cause de la traversée dimensionnelle -. Tsuna se sentit alors très mal pour le dragon qui devra ingurgiter tout ça...

La troupe remercia et salua Dino et Romario avant de repartir chez l'Alchimiste. Le trajet était d'autant plus long pour la jeune femme qui s'impatientait qu'Irugorn puisse bientôt les rejoindre. Mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord aller chez le docteur.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans le laboratoire de Shamal. Aucune apparition de Bianchi, au grand soulagement de son demi-frère. Le docteur était à son bureau en train de se documenter - avec, hélas, un magazine affligeant qui donnait à Tsuna l'envie de donner un coup de pied bien placé au pervers -. Sans une salutation, Reborn déposa les ingrédients manquant devant l'Alchimiste avec un bruit sec, le faisant sursauter. De suite après, Shamal laissa pousser un petit soupir avant de passer au travail - et de faire sortir tous les garçons, excepté l'homme au fédora -. Par pure curiosité, Tsunayūki resta là pour observer la fabrication de la potion : rien de sensationnel, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait. Que des pesées d'ingrédients, des mélanges à la petite cuillère, et l'utilisation d'un espèce de micro-onde de l'ancien temps. Ça ressemblait davantage à de la cuisine qu'à de l'alchimie. À la fin, Shamal versa le mélange dans des petites moules qu'il mit dans un réfrigérateur.

Ça y est, c'était terminé. Sawada n'avait pas trouvé tout cela palpitant. Pourtant, il paraissait assez connu en tant qu'alchimiste. Peut-être avait-il d'autres tours dans son sac ?

Pendant que la solution était au froid, Tsuna pensa que c'était une bonne idée de parler de sa blessure au dos au docteur pour voir s'il pouvait y faire quelque-chose :

\- Tu as mal depuis combien de temps ? demanda Shamal.

\- Depuis qu'on m'a tiré dessus avec une balle, avoua-t-elle, le souvenir davantage douloureux. Je dirai environ une semaine.

\- Et c'est permanent ?

Tsuna le regarda, sans avoir compris - elle ne reconnaissait pas ce mot -. Reborn déduit de suite le problème.

\- T'as mal tout le temps ? reformula celui-ci.

\- Ah ! Euh... oui, un peu tout le temps. Mais j'ai davantage mal depuis deux jours, lorsque j'ai étiré mes ailes.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Hein ? Je... pas que je vous croyais incapable, mais je n'ai pas voulu non plus que vous utilisez votre énergie pour moi on a assez d'ennemis comme ça. Et puis, je pouvais aussi prendre sur moi : ce n'était pas insupportable, non plus...

Enfin, jusqu'à avant-hier.

Les hommes réfléchissaient à une solution, mais la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit brusquement pour faire apparaître le gentil zombie et le yokaï pleurnichard. De suite à l'intérieur, Lambo s'aventura entre les milliers de potions sur l'étagère - Shamal ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué ; il était davantage concentré sur Yamamoto -. Celui-ci avait toujours le sourire, même si sa nervosité était marqué par le froncement de ses sourcils.

\- On a besoin d'aide : Bianchi est de retour ! Et Gokudera commence à refaire un malaise.

\- Ouais ! Il est nul, Stupidera ! hurla Lambo, toujours en foutant le désordre dans les potions.

\- J'arrive alors, se désigna Reborn, prenant par la même occasion la tignasse du yokaï pour l'entraîner avec lui.

Tsunayūki se retrouva alors seule avec l'Alchimiste. Finalement, Shamal reprit la parole :

\- Je vais devoir voir la blessure pour diagnostiquer : il va falloir que tu enlèves ton tee-shirt, déclara-t-il comme un vrai professionnel.

\- Oh, pas besoin ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Elle enleva sa cape puis son pull-over : le tee-shirt était cousue de façon à laisser le dos dénudé et donc la blessure voyante : il y avait maintenant une zone plus claire entre les ailes - une cicatrice qu'elle allait devoir garder pour toute sa vie -.

Shamal regarda rapidement la blessure sous tous les angles, sans pour autant y toucher - entre les ailes était une zone sensible pour les anges -. Après cinq minutes d'analyses, il partit dans une pièce voisine avant de revenir avec des espèces de cachets.

\- Prends-ça une fois par jour : normalement, tu devrais ne plus avoir mal d'ici cinq jours, espéra-t-il. Tu peux commencer maintenant, d'ailleurs. C'est à croquer

\- Je... merci beaucoup, Shamal-san, remercia Tsuna.

Elle avala de suite le médicament ; ça avait un drôle de goût sucré, mais pas désagréable. Immédiatement, Tsunayūki sentit la douleur atténuait jusqu'à disparaître : elle battit des ailes et se surprit à se retrouver au-dessus du sol en moins de deux. Elle se posa alors au sol, remerciant une nouvelle fois chaleureusement l'homme. Finalement, ce n'était pas un si mauvais médecin...

Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, Sawada voulut savoir un peu plus sur lui et sa curiosité lui fit parler :

\- Dites, je peux vous poser des questions ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, ma Tsuna-chaaan ~.

\- Euh... merci ? D'abord, pourquoi vous n'aimez pas les hommes ?

\- Parce que j'aime les femmes, répondit simplement Shamal banalement.

Logique.

\- Non, je voulais dire... pourquoi vous avez l'air de les rejeter ? approfondissa-t-elle. Et pourquoi pas Reborn ?

\- Oh, je ne les supporte pas, les mecs : ils ont presque tout le temps l'esprit mal placé, et ils n'ont aucun tact ou culture ! S'en ait presque lassant...

L'esprit mal placé ? Il ne se sentait pas concerné ou quoi ?

\- Après, il arrive qu'il y ait tout de même des exceptions : par exemple, je connais Reborn depuis qu'il est gosse, normal que je sois un peu plus souple avec lui.

\- Vous le connaissez auparavant ?

\- Ouais, j'étais infirmier quand il était au lycée.

Tsuna le regarda, surprise. Quelque-chose n'allait pas, dans cette histoire.

\- Attendez... vous avez pas le même âge, tous les deux ?

\- Oh non ! Je suis largement plus âgé que lui ! Ce n'est qu'un bébé, comparé à moi !

Ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait pas du tout avancé les choses : ça restait encore flou pour la jeune femme. Cependant, elle laissa de côté et s'attarda sur une autre question :

\- Pourquoi Reborn vous appelle l'Alchimiste ?

\- Hm... c'est un véritable interview que tu me fais ! rigola Shamal. Eh ben... disons qu'auparavant, j'étais en effet un alchimiste. Mais ça commençait à m'en lassait, et après avoir fait le bulok, j'ai renoncé à ça et je me suis passionné de la médecine. On est beaucoup plus proche des femmes ainsi, hein ?

Sawada le dévisagea sans gêne. Pardon ?

\- Quoi ? Vous avez... crée... le bulok ? répéta-t-elle, hébétée.

\- Oui. Rien de très sensationnel : je savais déjà que la pierre avait de drôle de propriétés avec certains acides, mais de là à en créer du smile... c'est dégoûtant !

\- Mais le bulok a été crée il y a une centaine d'années !

Devant le visage choquée de l'ange, l'Alchimiste afficha un sourire, toute en ayant visage sérieux.

\- C'est vrai que je viens de t'affirmer que j'étais un alchimiste... mais pas pourquoi j'étais « L'Alchimiste », remarqua-t-il. Il y a deux cent ans, après mainte effort, j'ai trouvé ce que tous les alchimistes recherchaient dans le monde : la pierre philosophale. Avec ça, j'ai pu changer le plomb en or, soigné des maladies rares, et j'ai surtout crée l'élixir de jouvence et je suis toujours resté aussi jeune et beau qu'il y a deux cent ans.

La mâchoire de Tsunayūki allait totalement se décrocher. Il était maintenant devenu... immortel ?!

Alors qu'elle allait s'exclamer, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau brutalement et il y avait tout le reste de la troupe, excepté le zombie et la succube. Ryohei portait dans ses bras un Gokudera meurtri, où les boutons empoisonnés ont resurgi sur son visage. Avant même que Tsuna pose la question, Ryohei fit un rapide débriefing :

\- Tête de poulpe a refait une poussée d'acné en restant trop longtemps avec sa sœur à l'extrême limite ! informa-t-il. Et Yamamoto retient Bianchi en lui faisant un cours de cuisine extrême, bien que je ne sais pas si ça lui plaît vraiment ! En tout cas, Shamal, il faut que tu fasses quelque-chose à...

\- Je ne soigne pas les mecs, coupa l'Alchimiste : démerdez-vous.

\- Tant pis, soupira Reborn : il faut aller revoir Dino, les symptômes sont quasiment les mêmes que ceux de tout à l'heure. Il saura quoi faire.

L'ange s'approcha du chat-garou pour le soutenir, même si celui-ci poussait plus des cris d'agonie sans se soucier du reste.

Non, aujourd'hui n'était _vraiment_ pas la journée pour Hayato.

* * *

 **Hey ! Ce chapitre a été un peu plus long, mais j'espère que vous aurez quand eu le même plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire ^^.**

 **Merci beaucoup à Tsuki Banritt pour le commentaire et à** **night dark angel pour le follow et le favori :) et à plus ~**


	23. Interruption

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Tsunayūki n'aimait pas mentir. Elle n'avait jamais aimé mentir. Cependant, ce coup-là, ce fut pour la bonne cause : Gokudera agonisait et il avait besoin d'un lit - on avait même l'impression qu'il souffrait encore plus depuis que Dino l'avait soigné -. Shamal en possédait assurément puisqu'il était médecin, et que ça pouvait arriver qu'ils devaient surveiller de plus près ses patients plus longtemps. Enfin, ses _patientes_ , plus particulièrement : l'Alchimiste rejetait toute présence provenant d'un sexe masculin - à part Reborn et quelques autres exceptions, d'après ses dires -. Résultat, Tsuna avait simulé une grosse fatigue et qu'elle devait se reposer au plus vite : le docteur, ne voyant pas le piège gros comme une maison, avait cédé une chambre de repos pour l'ange, qui la donna immédiatement et discrètement à son ami mourant. En dehors de la pièce, Reborn et Bianchi parlaient entre eux - la présence de la succube près de son demi-frère diminuait grandement son traitement -. Une heure passa dans le silence jusqu'à que le Dragonnier rentra dans la chambre avec sa carte dans la main, suivi de près par Bianchi qui ne semblait pas vouloir lui lâcher d'une semelle. Curieusement, cela horripilait Sawada. Mais Reborn n'avait pas l'air de l'apercevoir et déplia son plan sur le chat-garou sans s'en soucier.

\- Bon, je vais expliquer un peu comment ça devrait se passer à partir de maintenant, commença l'homme au fédora : pour arriver au plus tôt à Chārwan, on va d'abord passer par cet endroit. Enfin, on devrait, parce qu'il va avoir une petite complication à cause du pleurnichard.

Il parlait sans contester de Lambo. D'ailleurs, c'était quasiment un miracle qu'il puisse parler de lui, lui qui avait toujours ignoré le stupide bovin comme s'il n'existait pas.

\- Pourquoi il va avoir une complication ? demanda Tsuna, perplexe.

\- Parce que c'est un yokaï, un esprit dont on associe principalement de malfaisant. Et là où je voudrais qu'on passe pour arriver au plus vite à Chārwan, ils ne tolèrent pas beaucoup les esprits.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je voudrais qu'on aille à l'Institut de Yoko, une académie composée uniquement d'exorcistes.

En effet, le problème se corsait : les exorcistes sont des chasseurs d'esprits maléfiques et soignent les personnes possédés par ces démons. Ce qui signifiait qu'un esprit en liberté comme le cas de Lambo pouvait en effet menacer de corrompre un personne en la prenant possession - quand bien même cette idée ne frôlerait jamais un enfant de son âge -.

À la citation des exorcistes, Bianchi afficha une mine attristée.

\- Cela signifie que je ne pourrai même pas vous accompagner ? en conclut-elle.

\- C'est carrément trop dangereux pour toi, approuva le Dragonnier : en étant une démone, tu risques encore moins de passer inaperçue.

La succube poussa un soupir abattu. L'ange eut une certaine peine pour la femme - mais en même temps, elle ne savait pas comment l'aventure se serait terminée si elle se joignait à eux -. Bianchi se retourna Sawada, les yeux larmoyants.

\- Je peux donc te confier Hayato, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque-chose : c'est la seule famille qui me reste.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi... non, sur nous tous : on redoublera d'attention sur lui, promit Tsunayūki.

\- Tu sais, il peut parfois se montrer imprévisible et terriblement têtu ; mais enfin bon, c'est dans sa nature de chat-garou. Cependant, il est en fait très gentil derrière son caractère de rustre.

Ce n'était pas faux. Tsuna avait déjà constatait que le chat-garou avait bien son caractère à lui, mais que ce n'était pas totalement désagréable non plus. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était à moitié assommé, et donc, même s'il entendait la conversation qui portait sur lui, il était suffisamment dans les vapes pour ne pas saisir le sens.

Yamamoto se rapprocha de Reborn pour voir la carte dans le bon sens.

\- Alors, c'est quoi la suite du plan, chef ? sourit-il à son camarade.

\- Donc, je reprends, enchaîna-t-il sans relever le surnom : pour aller chez ces exorcistes, on pourrait, soit emprunter un petit sentier qui fait quand même un petit détour, soit traversait le pré que le chemin contourne.

\- On « pourrait » ? releva Ryohei, qui se contorsionnait pour comprendre ce qu'indiquait le Dragonnier - il voyait le plan à l'envers -.

\- Je ne suis jamais passé par là, avoua-t-il. C'est Iru qui m'a fait un rapport après qu'il ait volé dans les parages, c'est pour ça qu'il y a tout de même des zones... floues. Reprenons : vous tous, vous passerez par le sentier ; c'est ce qui prend le plus de temps.

\- Pourquoi ne pas passer par le champ, alors, si par le chemin, on perd du temps ? intervint Tsuna.

\- Parce qu'il faut ensuite qu'on vous rattrape, Iru et moi : donc, pendant que vous prendrez le grand chemin, nous, on traverse le pré, et on se donne rendez-vous chez les exorcistes. Ça marche ?

\- Comment on fait si on arrive chez les exorcistes avant toi et Irugorn-san ? On dit que nous sommes tes copains ?

\- Normalement, nous arriverons avant vous : le chemin est deux fois plus long que couper par le champ.

\- Deux fois plus long ?! s'exclama le cyborg. Mais on va perdre un temps fou à l'extrême limite ! Ce n'est vraiment pas mieux si on passait nous aussi par le champ ?!

\- Enfin, ça serait deux fois plus à pied, en effet... rajouta à voix basse Reborn avec un ton énigmatique.

\- Hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Gokudera qui commença à revenir à lui. Vous avez parlé de quoi, pendant que je dormais ?

Avant même de répondre, la porte s'entrouvrit et le visage de Shamal dépassa, en ayant quelque-chose dans sa main que Sawada n'arriva pas à deviner.

\- Alors Tsuna-chan, tu vas mieux ? demanda gaiement l'Alchimiste avant de constater que c'était le chat-garou qui était au lit. Non mais, dis donc ! Je ne prête pas les lits aux hommes, et encore moins à toi ! Ce lit était destiné à Tsuna-chan qui ne se sentait pas bien, espèce de chat-pardeur !

\- Ne craignez rien, Shamal-san : je vais beaucoup mieux ! adoucit Tsuna avant que le docteur ne vienne coller une rouste au chat-garou.

L'Alchimiste grogna dans sa barbe avant d'ouvrir grand la porte et d'inviter à certaines personnes de partir.

\- Allez, tout le monde dehors : je ne veux plus voir vos trognes de la journée ! À part vous, Bianchi-chan et Tsuna-chan ~.

\- Ce type me dégoûte à prendre ce ton mielleux, lâcha la succube, les bras croisés et le regard dur vers l'obsédé.

 _\- Tiens ? Elle a dit ce à quoi j'étais en train de penser...,_ se dit Tsunayūki.

Tous les garçons quittèrent alors la salle - heureusement que Gokudera venait de s'en remettre et qu'il pouvait donc marcher -. Avant que Reborn sorte en dernier, Shamal lui prit le poignet pour le retenir - ce contact direct avec un homme surprirent les femmes -. Il lui tendit alors une fiole qui contenait des petits cachets blancs ovales. Le Dragonnier haussa les sourcils en voyant le résultat final.

\- Hm ? Ce n'est pas sensé être un liquide que tu devais me remettre ? À part si tu t'es gouré dans la recette ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Oh, ça ne me ressemble pas, voyons ! contesta le docteur immédiatement. Seulement, j'ai changé l'état final des médicaments de métamorphose : ça dérangeait Irugorn que tu devais lui donner la potion comme un bébé.

\- Tant mieux, alors. Tu me rends un grand service. Merci.

Shamal accepta le remerciement d'un signe de tête. Ça faisait bizarre à Sawada que Reborn remercie ouvertement, comme ça. Avant que l'homme au fédora parte complètement, l'Alchimiste lui chuchota quelque-chose que Tsunayūki n'entendit pas. Le Dragonnier lui gratifia un sourire avant de rejoindre les garçons pour de bon : dan sa démarche, Tsuna déchiffra qu'il semblait plus déterminé, plus sûr de lui. Shamal lui avait sûrement dit un encouragement, à l'instant.

Au bout d'un moment, ce fut au tour de Tsuna de reprendre du poil de la bête :

\- Bon ! Il faut rejoindre les autres, maintenant.

\- Je vous accompagne : ça ne doit pas être facile d'être la seule fille du groupe, déclara la succube.

\- Tu l'as dit.

En effet, être entourée par uniquement des garçons donnait une drôle d'impression à Tsuna, au tout début. Mais maintenant, elle s'était habituée et tout allait pour le mieux.

Les filles sortirent du laboratoire du docteur et virent que les garçons les attendaient patiemment. Ils prirent un transport en commun et retournèrent chez Dino. C'est la deuxième fois que l'ange retournait chez le Dresseur ; seulement Reborn, Ryohei et Gokudera y vont pour la troisième fois pour apporter des soins au chat-garou. Sasagawa s'occupait de porter le souffrant et le Dragonnier faisait office de guide - il fallait avouer que le cyborg n'avait pas un GPS inclut dans sa tête et qu'il était donc très nul en orientation -.

Personne n'eut besoin de rentrer chez le blond pour le trouver : il était déjà dehors, en train de les attendre avec Romario. Tsunayūki savait - et surtout sentit - que les autres hommes en costard les surveillaient de près, prêts à bondir en cas de pépin. L'ange ne remarqua alors pas de suite la malle-poste - une diligence pouvant transporter jusqu'à huit passagers - à côté de Dino, avec quatre chevaux accrochés à l'avant. Curieusement, il n'y avait pas de cocher, ni même de place pour celui-ci. Sawada s'attarda sur les chevaux, beaux, forts et majestueux, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas encore capté Dino.

\- C'est... c'est pour qui... ?

\- Bah, c'est pas destiné pour des milliards de personnes, ironisa le Dresseur ; c'est bien évidemment pour vous.

\- C'est incroyable !

\- Ce sont des chevaux fantastiques ? voulut savoir Yamamoto qui caressait lui aussi le museau de ses braves bêtes.

\- En effet : ils adorent bouger n'importe où et sont donc très musclés. Aussi, ils sont très intelligents et arrivent à comprendre de diverses consignes.

\- Et qui est-ce qui va diriger la diligence ? demanda sèchement Gokudera. Pas nous, quand même.

\- Non, il y aura personne : comme je l'ai dit, ces animaux sont très intelligents et savent déjà qu'il faut rester sur la route. D'ailleurs, quand ils vous auront amenés chez ces exorcistes, ils reviendront ici d'eux-mêmes : ça me permettra de savoir si vous êtes à bonne destination.

Tsuna avait les yeux qui brillaient.

\- Je... je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, s'exprima-t-elle quand elle le put.

\- T'as pas à me remercier, Tsuna. C'est, d'une manière, un peu notre participation à tout ça.

La jeune femme comprit qu'il sous-entendait de l'évitement de la Grande Guerre. Elle ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte, mais tant de gens extérieurs, qui n'intervenaient pas directement à la bataille, l'ont aidée avec ses amis. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient en retrait qu'ils étaient par conséquent épargnable : au contraire.

Suite à cette logique, elle se retourna vers Shamal et Bianchi.

\- Merci beaucoup à vous aussi.

\- De rien, ma TsunaAAAAARGGHH ! déclara l'Alchimiste avant que la femme à ses côtés lui donne un vilain coup dans le plexus.

En retour au remerciement, la succube lui afficha un sourire.

Enfin, l'heure était de partir et de séparer le groupe en deux : Reborn d'un côté, tous les autres de l'autre. Avant le véritable départ, le Dragonnier passa discrètement quelque-chose à Yamamoto, qui lui sourit en retour. Tsunayūki avait beau regardait sous tous les angles le zombie, elle ne vit plus l'objet et ne sut pas de suite ce que c'était. Une fois que la malle-poste s'en alla pour de bon, Reborn, Shamal, Bianchi et Dino se retrouvèrent seuls - Romario avait rejoint les autres gardes -. Le Dresseur se retourna vers le Dragonnier, qui fixait toujours là où la diligence était partie.

\- Toi aussi, t'as besoin de chevaux pour aller là où tu veux aller ? demanda alors le blond.

\- Pas besoin, remarqua l'homme au fédora. J'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut.

Il sortit de sa poche une petite pierre, quasiment semblable à un stylo. D'un même mouvement, l'Alchimiste et la succube sursautèrent, puis observèrent plus en détail le caillou. Dino les regarda curieusement.

\- Euh... vous avez quoi ? Et puis, à quoi ça peut te servir cette pierre, Reborn ?

\- Ce n'est pas une simple pierre, murmura le docteur à la place du Dragonnier. C'est ce qui permet aux nains de pouvoir se déplacer n'importe où.

\- Comment vous faites pour le savoir ?

\- Elles possèdent une certaine magie à l'intérieur, d'où on peut sentir ces choses, expliqua Bianchi. Comment tu as pu en avoir une, Reborn ?

\- Oh... c'est une simple connaissance, c'est tout. Je lui ai rendu un petit service et il a bien voulu me le prêter en échange.

Reborn repensa alors à Vken. Il avait beau l'avoir rencontré qu'une journée, il se surprit à s'être déjà lié d'amitié avec lui, ce qui n'était franchement pas dans ses habitudes - peut-être que l'oisiveté de l'ange commençait à déteindre sur lui -. Finalement, il quitta à son tour Zanju, saluant une dernière fois les adultes derrière lui, avant d'écrire sur la terre quelques caractères runiques, puis disparut en s'en allant sous la terre.

...

\- Maître, êtes-vous sûre que c'est elle ?

\- Exactement ; elle est reconnaissable entre mille avec cette cape. **Mes hommes, allez les abattre !**

...

Sur les bancs de trois sièges chacun, Tsuna était assise entre Gokudera et Yamamoto ; Ryohei et Lambo se situant juste en face d'eux. Pour une raison de pure stratégie, la jeune femme avec le zombie et le cyborg avaient décidé que Sawada devait se mettre à côté du chat-garou pour le calmer - ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'elle avait un effet de calmant sur lui -, et personne d'autre à côté de lui. Aussi, Sasagawa a décidé de bien vouloir s'occuper tout seul du petit yokaï : voilà donc comment les places furent répartis. Cependant, le petit garçon s'amusait à mettre en rogne Hayato en sautant sur les jambes de l'ange et en montrant à tout le monde qu'il avait réussi à voler des fioles de Shamal. Il y avait donc une bonne ambiance dans la diligence, à part pour Gokudera - et aussi Tsuna qui servait de stabilisateur -.

Quand Lambo s'endormit enfin confortablement contre la jeune femme, Tsunayūki se retourna vers Takeshi qui jouait à faire des ombres chinoises avec ses mains grâce aux rayons de soleil. Elle l'observa, totalement animée par les différents animaux affichés sur le mur.

\- Hm ? Il y a quelque-chose, Tsuna ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.

\- Oh ! Euh... bégaya celle-ci, oubliant quelques instants sa question. Je... je voulais juste savoir ce que t'as passé Reborn tout à l'heure.

L'ange fut heureuse que Yamamoto ne le prenne pas mal - elle ne l'avait pas encore vu encore une seule fois en colère ou contrarié - ni que ce soit un secret - ; il chercha dans sa poche et montra un pot de crème. La jeune femme resta perplexe devant l'objet. Ça semblait être juste une crème antirides - Reborn posséderait un sens de l'humour des plus douteux ? la question ne se posait même pas, mais Tsuna ne l'aurait pas soupçonné jusqu'à ce point-là... -. Devant son hébétude, le zombie se mit à rire.

\- Ma ma, je ne me moque pas, t'inquiètes pas ! avertit-il quand le chat-garou était à deux doigts de lui couper la gorge avec ses griffes. C'est juste que c'est la même tête que j'ai eu quand il me l'a donné... mais en fait, c'est une crème-maquillage : ça me permettra de mieux me camoufler dans la foule ! Regarde !

Takeshi se retourna quelques secondes le temps d'étaler la crème sur une partie de son visage, puis le fit voir aux autres : la partie naturelle restait verte alors que celle maquillée donnait une couleur beige, quoiqu'un peu pâle. Mais on avait belle et bien l'impression que c'était une peau normale. Tsunayūki se rendit compte que c'était encore plus affolant de le voir ainsi qu'avec le teint uni verdâtre.

\- Pas mal, hein ? Comme ça, le problème de me cacher ou pas est résolu ~.

\- Quel dommage, lâcha doucement Gokudera quand il se remit à sa place.

La malle-poste replongea dans le silence. Mais c'était tellement ennuyant qu'il n'y ait aucun bruit que l'ange décida de le briser.

\- Dis-moi, Gokudera-kun... Bianchi est vraiment ta sœur ?

Elle n'avait pas forcément relevé beaucoup de point commun entre les deux, à part peut-être leurs yeux verts perçants - et aussi leur passion envers une personne en particulier... -.

\- Ouais... enfin, c'est plutôt ma demi-sœur, corrigea-t-il avec un grognement.

\- Du côté de ton père ou de ta mère ? demanda Takeshi.

\- On t'a pas causé, décérébré !

Yamamoto ne sembla pas préoccupé par l'insulte. Il continuait de sourire comme si de rien n'était. La jeune femme soupira devant l'hostilité du chat-garou ; il avait l'air encore plus facilement en colère qu'à l'habitude. Le sujet de famille était peut-être tabou, pour lui...

\- Du côté de ton père ou de ta mère ? répéta-t-elle attendrissement.

\- Du côté de mon père ; ma mère était une chatte-garelle. Celle de Bianchi était bien sûr une succube.

\- Oh, et... ton père ? Je crois que le croisement entre élus peut entraîner certaines maladies génétiques, non ?

\- Ouais, c'est ça ; mais mon père était un humain, donc aucun problème de ce côté.

Tsuna aurait bien voulut savoir davantage sur sa famille, mais elle eut l'intuition que le moment n'était pas encore venu. Mais elle ne termina pas pour autant de poser d'autres questions.

\- Pourquoi t'aimes pas ta demi-sœur ? Elle a l'air de vouloir prendre soin de toi et faire de son mieux.

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas, elle a toujours été comme ça, soupira-t-il qui frotta son ventre automatiquement. Seulement... quand on était petit et qu'on vivait ensemble, c'était elle qui avait l'habitude de cuisiner pour moi, et disons que c'était vraiment, mais VRAIMENT immonde. Depuis, je ne même plus la regarder : ça me refait trop penser à sa nourriture.

\- Quoi ? se retint de rire Sawada. Tout un traumatisme sur elle juste parce qu'elle montrait un peu d'attention pour toi en cuisinant ? T'es sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui fait le difficile ?

\- Hein, moi, être difficile ? J'aime tout habituellement, vraiment ! Cependant, Bianchi a développé une technique d'assassinat qu'elle a baptisé le « Poison Cooking » : tout ce qu'elle fait permet de tuer n'importe quel être humain, contre sa volonté-même, parfois. Le Poison Cooking relâche aussi une fumée violette et infecte, comme quand elle a cuisiné une « omelette » au laboratoire de l'autre abruti de pervers.

\- Eh ben, ça n'a pas dû être facile, tout ça.

Malgré cette compassion, Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler le plus discrètement possible, trouvant cela aussi drôle et absurde que dramatique comme le ton de la voix d'Hayato.

Soudain, son intuition lui avertit d'un nouveau danger - ça faisait longtemps, tiens ! -. Elle se fit le plus petit possible avant de crier : « Tous à couvert ! » comme une dingue sans aucune raison. Cependant, ce fut la meilleure chose à faire à ce moment-là : les autres la suivirent dans le mouvement et purent tous esquiver au tranchant d'une longue lame qui coupa net en deux la diligence ; celle-ci se mit à tomber sur le côté et à faire plusieurs roulé-boulés d'affilés, faisant paniqué tout le petit monde à l'intérieur. Quand Tsuna leva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait, elle fut déconcertée : la diligence se retrouvait étalée dans un pré, les cordes retenant les chevaux ayant cédées. Même, un des cheval s'est retrouvé décapité à cause de l'attaque, la lame encore dans la gorge ensanglanté de la pauvre bête. Les trois autres se mirent à hennir avant de courir dans le sens inverse, ne pouvant plus prêter main forte à Tsunayūki et ses amis. Car ceux-ci étaient entourés par une bande d'humains désarticulés, ressemblant davantage à des zombies que Yamamoto lui-même.

En voyant l'encerclement, Lambo se mit à paniquer et à pleurer très fort : le temps fit de même et une tonne de pluie s'abattit sur tout le monde, même sur nos héros. Des éclairs apparurent dans le ciel assombri et tombaient quelques fois sur des ennemis, mais la plupart des dégâts n'étaient pas bénéfiques et tout ça ne servait à rien. Tsunayūki activa sa flamme de dernière volonté et enfila ses gants : elle se mit en position de combat. Ils n'avaient plus le choix.

\- Gokudera-kun, grand frère : vous venez avec moi ! déclara-t-elle autoritairement. Yamamoto, garde Lambo avec toi et fais-en sorte de le calmer : la pluie ne mène à rien !

Les directives données, l'ange, le chat-garou et le cyborg s'élancèrent sur les assaillants.

Takeshi, quand à lui, ne voulut pas passer inactif durant ce combat : avec cette vingtaine d'hommes attaquant ses amis, il imaginait mal les voir se débrouiller sans un coup de pouce de sa part. Il prit alors le pleurnichard dans ses bras et le rentra dans la diligence. Il essaya alors de le consoler :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas : nous allons nous en sortir, rassura-t-il doucement - lui crier dessus ne servirait pas à grand chose -. Tiens, je vais te donner un stylo et une feuille blanche : fais-moi le plus beau dessin, d'accord ?

Le yokaï renifla sa morve quelques fois avant de se servir du matériel et à commencer à dessiner : comme il s'occupait, il ne souciait plus du combat qu'il y avait à deux pas de lui : le temps redevint potable, seulement des nuages à l'horizon. Le zombie décida que c'était le moment de se battre avec les autres : sans faire abstraction de la bête morte, il se saisit de l'épée et partit rejoindre les autres.

Le duel se passait plutôt bien pour nos héros - enfin, tout était relatif - : ils arrivaient au moins à retenir les espèces de zombies et à les blesser et les empêcher d'attaquer Yamamoto et Lambo. Cependant, si le duel s'éternisait comme en ce moment, ils allaient perdre ce peu d'avantage : les ennemis se battaient avec un tel acharnement qu'il était difficile de se défendre. La mémoire de Tsuna lui fit une nouvelle fois défaut, car si elle s'en rappellerait, elle s'était déjà battue contre ces personnes.

À un moment, un assaillant arriva à se retrouver dans le dos de l'ange : Gokudera avait tenté de la prévenir en hurlant, mais le coup allait être de toute façon porté. Pourtant, Tsuna avait la ferme intuition qu'elle ne recevra jamais ce coup, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi ; en se retournant, elle vit Takeshi trancher la main adverse avec une épée, avant de donner un coup dans la tête avec le plat de la lame.

\- J'ai réussi à calmer Lambo : je peux me joindre à vous ? demanda-t-il.

Sawada acquiesça de la tête : exceptionnellement dans un combat, elle s'autorisa à sourire, car elle savait qu'avec une aide en plus, tout n'était pas encore perdu.

Durant la bataille, Tsunayūki ne voyait plus trop Hayato et Ryohei : elle les remarquait parfois en train d'achever un quelconque ennemi. Elle passa la plupart du temps avec le zombie, quand elle n'était pas seule : elle observait alors que jamais il ne tuait ses ennemis, il se contentait uniquement d'assommer les assaillants. Elle commença à l'apprécier d'autant plus. Aussi, il maniait cette épée comme si c'était la sienne, avec une telle dextérité qui ne faisait qu'aucun doute qu'il en avait déjà manié une.

À la fin, ils arrivèrent enfin à bout et mirent à terre le dernier ennemi. Le champ est maintenant recouvert de corps inertes, inconscients. Cependant, une telle vue fit monter un haut-de-cœur à l'ange. Subitement, les corps se décomposèrent sur place, sans aucune raison apparente, avant que la poussière s'élève dans le ciel. Plus aucune trace de combat, à part quelques blessures superficielles pour le petit groupe. Le mystère à cette soudaine attaque s'intensifie : qui c'étaient ? Pourquoi les avoir attaqués, eux en particulier ? C'étaient peut-être des pilleurs de trésors, mais Tsuna doutait fort que ce soit ça. Au bout d'un moment, Lambo sortit de la diligence complètement cassée ; d'ailleurs, il avait bien fait de sortir à ce moment-là car la malle-poste explosa instantanément et aurait réduit en miette tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur - s'il y avait justement quelque-chose à l'intérieur -. Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement en train de donner un petit bout de feuille à Yamamoto. Celui-ci sourit avant de tapoter gentiment la tignasse du yokaï.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Tsunayūki.

\- Un petit dessin ça lui a permis de passer le temps en attendant, répondit le zombie.

\- Oh ? Et c'est quoi ?

Le jeune homme lui passa alors la feuille dans ses mains ; elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

\- Il a dessiné tout le monde, tous heureux, avec un beau soleil dans le ciel, compléta-t-il.

...

Après un petit vote à la main, ils décidèrent de continuer leur chemin en traversant le champ : le sentier où ils étaient au moment de l'attaque se trouvait à une centaine de mètres au-dessus du pré, et ils ont dégringolé de là-haut - leur vie fut miraculeusement sauvé grâce à la ceinture de sécurité à bord - : il était donc inconcevable de remonter sur le chemin. Ils avancèrent dans le champ, puis, comme par magie, une forêt commença à se dresser devant eux. Mais cette forêt n'avait plus l'air vivante : c'était que des troncs d'arbres dépourvus de feuilles ou d'épines, même pas de mousse ni d'oiseaux. Il y avait aucune couleur claire : que des nuances sombres de marrons, allant jusqu'au noir. Cependant, ils décidèrent d'y rentrer dedans à cœur joie, ne se doutant absolument pas qu'ils allaient encore plus souffrir qu'à l'instant.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Yamamoto indiqua aux autres quelque-chose où ils s'attendaient le moins : un gros château fort médiéval, encore en parfait état, avec un peu de toiles d'araignées par ici et par-là. Chaque tour entourait chaque coin du bâtiment, et une passerelle permettait aux invités d'atteindre le pont-levis, étrangement déjà abattu. Tout le monde resta paralysé devant le château, perplexes.

\- Euh... je ne croyais pas qu'on soit déjà arrivé chez les exorcistes, avoua Tsuna, se sentant étrangement angoissée.

\- Ben, comme a dit Reborn, c'est un raccourci ! rappela Yamamoto.

\- Un château ! Lambo-san veut rentrer dans le château ! ordonna le yokaï.

\- Non... c'est beaucoup trop rapide, déclara Gokudera. Et puis, c'est quand même un peu douteux, vous ne trouvez pas ? Il faut qu'on reste prudent, pas qu'on se jette dans la gueule du loup !

\- Le mieux, c'est de voir dedans à l'extrême limite, non ? proposa Ryohei. Et puis, au pire, on ressort comme on est rentré. Ça va pas se fermer pile derrière nous, non plus !

Il était donc décidé de rentrer explorer le château fort. Tout le monde avança à pas prudents, effrayé que la passerelle sous leurs pieds peut céder à tout moment - qui sait de combien il datait, ce pont ! -. Mais le passage fut le moment le plus tranquille : soudain, le pont-levis se releva à une vitesse vertigineuse et prit la troupe par surprise. Tout le monde atterrit brutalement contre le sol, en premier Tsuna, puis Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei et enfin Lambo - entre parenthèse, le seul qui pleura lors de la chute fut Lambo car il trouvait le ventre du cyborg pas assez mou -. Lorsque tout le monde se leva et qu'elle put enfin respirer, Tsunayūki observa autour d'elle : ils étaient, sans contesté, arrivés au hall du château qui n'était pas des plus chaleureux. Tout était sombre et les seules lumières étaient les bougies accrochées au mur. Un grand lustre de l'ancien temps pendouillait au-dessus d'eux et un grand escalier avec un tapis rouge se présentait en face. Sans arriver à distinguer quelque-chose dans le noir, Tsuna sentit la présence d'une autre personne excepté eux : elle frissonna.

\- On ne peut pas être dans une pire situation que celle-là ! râla Gokudera. Le pont-levis s'est fermé pile derrière nous : tu nous as jeté un mauvais sort ou quoi, crâne de gazon ?!

\- Pour-pourquoi ça s'est relevé soudainement, comme ça ? demanda-t-elle aux autres, sa voix tremblotant à chaque mot.

\- Je n'en sais rien à l'extrême limite ! se défendit Sasagawa. En tout cas, c'est super mesquin, comme attaque !

\- Ma ma, c'est pas forcément une attaque, hein ? Tenta de rassurer Yamamoto.

\- En effet ; le pont-levis ferme mal, c'est tout, répondit une nouvelle voix.

La voix de l'inconnu provenait du haut des escaliers : Tsunayūki sentit son regard sur eux. Cependant, à cause de la forte luminosité de dehors, elle n'arriva pas à le distinguer dans la pénombre, sa vue ne s'adaptant pas aussi vite.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? enchaîna l'inconnu, une certaine rage montant en lui.

Pourtant, les autres avaient une autre question à lui poser avant de lui répondre.

« _Qui est-t-il, lui ? »_

* * *

 **Ouh là là ! _Scusi_ du retard : ce week-end, je n'étais pas chez moi - encore désolée - ^^' ! **

**En fait, je suis allée à la Japan Expo Sud ce week-end : il y a toujours autant de monde, mais c'était vraiment l'éclate :D !**

 **Merci à Tsuki Banritt pour le commentaire et à la semaine prochaine - enfin, normalement ^^ -**


	24. Vampires à l'horizon

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Ah ! Et aussi : "Le Roi Lion" est un film d'animation réalisé par Roger Allers et Rob Minkoff. Vous saurez dans la suite pourquoi je cite ça...**

* * *

Enfin, Tsunayūki vit enfin à quoi ressemblait leur hôte quand elle s'habitua à la luminosité : il possédait des cheveux courts noirs corbeaux avec une frange barrant son front, et des yeux fins à faire effrayer quiconque les croiser. Il portait une chemise blanche longue, un pantalon noir ample et des chaussures cirées de la même couleur. Il aurait pu paraître comme un humain des plus banals, mais il avait en plus de tout ça une cape rouge - qui pouvait semer le doute comme avec Tsuna - et des canines extrêmement pointues, qui ne faisait aucun doute sur sa nature : c'était bel et bien un vampire. Le groupe se retint de frissonner de peur devant ce suceur de sang ; il pourrait à tout moment se jeter sur eux et les transformer à leur tour en vampire, s'il en a la capacité évidemment - car tous les vampires ne peuvent pas -. Il leur jeta un regard cinglant avant de se répéter :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

L'ange avala sa salive pour une énième fois avant de s'éclaircir la voix :

\- Excusez-nous du dérangement ! se força-t-elle à sourire. Pourrait-on savoir qui vous êtes, s'il vous plaît ? Pas qu'on ne veut pas se présenter, hein ? C'est juste que ça prend davantage à nous présenter tous un par un en premier.

\- … de toute façon, après réflexion, je n'ai rien à faire de votre identité ; je sais déjà que vous êtes tous une bande d'herbivores, et surtout toi, la volatille.

Sawada savait que le terme de « volatille » désignait un ange très péjorativement, comme une insulte. Pourtant, elle préféra ne pas la relever et de se montrer la plus polie possible envers leur hôte imprévu - de toute façon, on l'avait déjà assez insultée dans le passé pour savoir garder son calme dans ce genre de situation -. Voyant que Gokudera n'allait pas tarder à rugir, elle posa doucement une main sur épaule pour le garder contenance. Cependant, le terme de « herbivore » la laissa perplexe, comme pour les autres d'ailleurs, et elle favorisa pour ne pas faire de remarque là-dessus. Ça devait être une caractéristique bien à lui...

\- Mais puisque tu me le demandes, autant te répondre maintenant : je suis Kyoya Hibari, mais je suis aussi connu sous le nom d'Hibracula. C'est juste un stupide jeu de mots entre mon nom et Dracula, rien de plus. Oui car je suis, en effet, bien un vampire. Ce grand château où nous sommes était mon ancien collège... enfin, il a fermé ses portes il y a une centaine d'année, maintenant. C'est pour ça que le pont-levis marche mal, à cause de son vieil âge, mais je trouve qu'il résiste déjà bien. Mais revenons à nous moutons ; je continue de m'occuper de cet établissement comme si c'était ma propre maison. Dans ce collège j'étais le chef du comité des disciplines, et depuis, je reste toujours le chef du comité dans cet établissement, même si j'en suis pas encore le directeur…

 _\- Mais il nous raconte sa vie comme ce n'est pas permis !_ pensèrent tout le monde en l'écoutant.

\- Et une dernière chose, termina-t-il enfin après avoir dit son plat préféré - un hamburger, pour les curieux -, je ne suis pas bavard.

\- _MAIS IL SE FOUT DE NOTRE GUEULE !_

Là, c'était sûr, Hayato allait se jeter sur lui pour le faire taire.

Tsuna allait lui intimer doucement de reprendre son calme, mais c'était déjà trop tard ; le chat-garou s'élança dans les escaliers en criant un « temeeeeeeeee », les griffes et ses oreilles sorties depuis déjà un petit bout de temps. Grâce à ses sens aussi développés qu'un félin, il ne se ramassa pas la tête première dans les marches, contrairement aux autres qui se seraient assurément massacrés à cause de la faible luminosité. En haut des escaliers, Hibari le foudroya du regard avant de sourire hautainement.

\- Oh ? C'est donc comme ça qu'on remercie son hôte ? déclara-t-il. Très bien, c'est donc l'heure de vous mordre à mort.

Avec une aisance surprenante, le vampire se pencha légèrement sur le côté et esquiva l'assaut de Gokudera ; celui-ci, alors, se retrouva en position de faiblesse à cause de sa vitesse. Kyoya en profita pour donner un coup de coude dans le diaphragme : Hayato recracha tout l'air dans ses poumons avant de s'écrouler par terre de douleur. Tsuna cacha son visage, horrifiée. En un coup, le chat-garou était déjà hors d'état pour combattre. Ça calmait de suite tout le monde.

Ils se trouvaient en ce moment devant l'adversaire le plus puissant qu'ils n'aient jamais eu à affronter.

Hibari regarda Gokudera s'écrouler devant lui, inexpressif. Enfin, il montra un certain dégoût avant de se saisir de son corps et de le lancer vers la petite troupe, en bas des escaliers : Hayato tomba lourdement dans les bras de Ryohei qui s'était précipité à le rattraper avant que son corps ne s'endommage davantage. Là, la détermination s'alluma dans les yeux de Tsunayūki : elle n'acceptera pas que quelqu'un fasse du mal à ses amis. Elle alluma instinctivement sa flamme de dernière volonté, les autres garçons se mettant en position de combat à leur tour - ils confièrent Gokudera à Lambo qui devait le surveiller -. Le vampire montra alors un certain intérêt pour la jeune femme.

Le duel commença : le groupe se jeta sur Kyoya, qui avait un drôle de sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de se battre. Mais face à chacun de nos héros, le combat dura aussi longtemps que face à Hayato : face à Ryohei, Kyoya porta le même coup qu'à son ami, et cela suffit à Sasagawa de s'écrouler à son tour. Sur le côté, Tsuna tenta d'assommer son adversaire avec un coup de poing, mais le vampire leva son bras pour contrer l'assaut : elle remarqua alors que son bras était étrangement dur, mais elle n'en sut pas davantage car son membre était caché par sa cape. Face à Takeshi, Kyoya eut plus de mal à cause de l'épée du zombie. Cependant, le problème fut rapidement réglé car il donna un violent coup sur l'arme qui se brisa en mille morceaux, sous les yeux ébahis de Yamamoto. Le vampire afficha un sourire carnassier d'un vainqueur avant d'achever le zombie.

Il restait donc plus que Tsunayūki face à Hibari. L'ange aurait voulu se jeter sur lui de colère pour ce qu'il venait de faire, mais bizarrement, le visage de son adversaire lui rappela celui de Fon. Elle se souvint alors de ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment-là, lorsqu'elle avait cédé à ses émotions : l'asiatique s'était retrouvé presque mort, et elle dans un pire état. Non, elle s'était jurée de ne plus commettre la même erreur. Elle devait réussir à le vaincre, car ensuite, le vampire pourrait s'en prendre à Lambo, et jamais elle n'acceptera ça.

Sa flamme s'intensifia encore plus et elle mit au point sa stratégie : elle lança sa cape sur lui et le surprit sur le côté. Cacher qu'elle était un ange était inutile car il le savait déjà - l'avait-il pressenti ? -. Elle réussit à donner un coup de pied sur ses côtes, le projetant à quelques mètres. Cependant, il semblait en ressortir indemne, un sourire d'autant plus marqué sur son visage. Celui-ci enleva à son tour sa cape, révélant alors à Tsuna l'arme qu'il cachait : il avait dans chaque main une matraque en acier avec une poignée latérale pour la tenir. Il y avait aussi un dossard accroché à sa manche où était écrit « comité de discipline » Elle comprit alors pourquoi ses coups étaient si redoutables jusqu'à-là.

\- Des tonfas... comprit-elle.

\- Tu commences à avoir peur, herbivore, ou tu penses tenir le coup ? se moqua le vampire en dégainant mieux ses armes.

\- C'est à toi de tenir le coup, provoqua-t-elle en retour, arrachant à son adversaire un nouveau sourire.

\- Tu commences à me plaire, herbivore.

Il se jeta à la vitesse de la lumière sur la jeune femme, dans l'espoir de la mettre à son tour en bouillie ; avec son intuition, Sawada esquiva le coup et tenta de contrer en retour avec un coup de pied latéral, mais le vampire en fit de même. Le duel dura une éternité entre les deux ; aucun ne voulut céder l'autre, allant jusqu'au bout d'eux-mêmes. Tsuna commença à distinguer dans l'ombre d'autres personnes apparaître et les surveiller ; elle sut alors que le combat sera loin d'être terminé si les hommes sur les côtés se mirent à leur tour à se battre. Pourtant, bizarrement, aucun n'intervint pour prêter main-forte au vampire : peut-être attendaient-ils le dernier moment ?

Mais à la fin, Tsuna finit par se retrouver les fesses par terre, vaincue : Hibari avait fienté et, au dernier moment, avait envoyé son tonfa sur les côtes de la jeune femme qui l'avait surprise. Durant le combat, elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à se fatiguer, le vampire avait l'air de garder sa forme et son excitation jusqu'au bout : sûrement grâce à sa jeunesse éternelle. Elle allait pour se relever immédiatement, mais Kyoya posa son pied sur son épaule pour la maintenir à terre. Il lui sourit narquoisement.

\- C'était vraiment amusant de se battre contre toi, avoua-t-il. Cependant, tu restes et resteras un herbivore.

Avec une de ses matraques, il allait alors l'assommer douloureusement.

Pourtant, son coup n'atteindra jamais sa cible. Un bruit sourd se produit derrière Tsuna, sans qu'elle put savoir ce qui se passait. Le tonfa fut par la suite violemment projeté sur le côté, sous les yeux ébahis de Kyoya qui préféra reculer sur le coup. Mais la plus choquée, ce fut Tsuna.

\- Alors, le vampire, on a jamais appris à être gentleman et à ne pas se battre contre les femmes ? demanda alors l'arriviste, sa flamme du soleil enroulant son bras.

Reborn s'avança vers Hibari, son regard froid caché derrière le rebord de son chapeau. Il avait vu sur le côté ses différents compagnons inconscients et, curieusement, ça l'avait mis un peu en colère. Il fit un signe de la main au vampire de s'approcher de lui en provocation.

\- Woa, lâcha Kyoya, visiblement surpris. Tu n'es donc qu'un humain ?

\- Pas totalement, mais ça suffira largement pour te mettre la pâtée, répondit le Dragonnier. Si tu veux affronter quelqu'un, viens te défouler avec moi : je te garantis que tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer.

Les deux hommes commencèrent un nouvel affrontement, en face de Tsuna. Contrairement à ses inquiétudes, elle constata que Reborn se débrouillait plutôt bien face à Hibari ; il avait réussi à lui faire lâcher ses tonfas et à lui faire mordre la poussière. Cependant, ça avait plus l'air de réjouir le vampire qu'autre chose.

\- Eh ben... faut toujours qu'il se la pète dans ses discours, soupira une nouvelle voix derrière Sawada. Sinon, tu vas bien, Tsuna-chan ?

\- Euh... qui vous êtes ?

Tsunayūki se retourna vivement vers l'inconnu : il portait une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon. Sa coupe de cheveux était plutôt particulière, car d'un côté, ses cheveux étaient bien coiffés, tous rejetés vers l'arrière, et de l'autre, c'était un sacré désordre et quelques mèches cachaient maladroitement son front. Ses yeux étaient jaunes brillant comme sa chevelure. Lorsqu'il aida la jeune femme à se relever, elle remarqua qu'il était très petit - plus petit qu'elle, en tout cas -. L'inconnu pencha sa tête sur le côté, perplexe, avant de serrer la main à l'ange comme si c'était la première fois qu'il se rencontrait.

\- Je suis Irugorn, le dragon de l'autre Chibi, qui est en train de se battre, se présenta-t-il.

\- I-Irugorn-san ?! s'exclama Tsuna, totalement perdue.

C'est vrai que le Dragonnier le surnommait parfois « Petit », mais jamais elle ne s'en douterait qu'il serait si petit que ça ! Il ne devait même pas frôlait les un mètres quarante. Elle se retint de rire, trouvant cette situation terriblement absurde - un dragon de dix mille ans qui était plus petit qu'elle était très étrange -.

Subitement, elle se rappela de ses amis évanouis. Elle se précipita vers eux, vérifiant qu'ils étaient toujours en vie : elle sentait leurs pouls, donc c'était bon. Le seul conscient du groupe était Lambo qui était en train de s'amuser avec Iru. Le dragon prit le yokaï par ses cheveux avant de l'observer sous tous les angles, puis il grogna.

\- Toi, je te connais pas, mais t'as l'air d'être un sacré emmerdeur, remarqua-t-il.

 _\- Eh ben... Reborn et Irugorn-san ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre, finalement_ , constata l'ange avec une goutte de sueur sur sa tempe.

Avant qu'Iru ne massacre le gamin qu'il tenait et que ça dégénère, elle préféra le prendre dans ses bras.

Elle se retourna vers le combat, légèrement anxieuse de comment cela pouvait se terminer : Reborn avait largement l'avantage face à Hibari, qui continuait encore et toujours à se battre. Cependant, on commençait à percevoir qu'il se fatiguait enfin. Et la situation devait réellement à devenir inquiétant car les hommes, qui étaient restés sur le côté à les observer, commencèrent à rentrer en action et à les entourer. Malgré sa fatigue à cause de son précédent combat, Tsuna se remit en mode dernière volonté, et se plaça dos à Irugorn qui se plaça lui aussi en position de combat.

Mais le drame a pu s'éviter au dernier moment grâce à l'intervention d'un vieil homme, en haut des marches.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il, ici ? demanda-t-il d'un ton grave.

Reborn et Tsunayūki tiltèrent en même temps et se retournèrent vers l'escalier ; l'homme était habillé comme la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, avec cette blouse de médecin et des lunettes de vue qui pinçait l'arrête de son nez. Il portait juste en plus une cape pourpre. Hibari perdit son sourire et grimaça.

\- Mais vous êtes le libraire ! reconnut l'ange, ne se rappelant plus du prénom de cet homme.

\- Rogue... se méfia le Dragonnier.

\- Oh, mademoiselle, monsieur, quel bonheur de vous revoir ! se réjouit le vampire psychique ayant perdu toute la colère en un instant.

Sawada déglutit difficilement en se rappelant de cet homme : elle avait eut le pré-sentiment qu'ils allaient de nouveau le rencontrer, sans savoir s'il allait s'avérer être un allié ou un ennemi. La situation actuelle résumait bien cette impression : en venant de s'introduire par mégarde chez lui et ses camarades les vampires - et en se battant même contre l'un d'eux -, la jeune femme se douta qu'il allait plutôt s'énerver que de les inviter à table.

\- Tu les connais ? demanda Kyoya, retenant sa rage de s'arrêter dans un si beau combat.

\- Oui ; c'est eux qui ont mis hors d'état l'une des bases de Forgan, confirma le libraire. Je ne voudrais pas que tu leur fasses de mal, même si ça devrait te donner du fil à tordre, même pour toi.

Le jeune vampire lâcha un grognement avant de récupérer ses tonfas et d'enfiler sa cape qu'il avait enlevé durant le combat ; ça y est, ça signait officiellement la fin de l'affrontement. En un claquement de doigt de sa part et les hommes repartirent dans leur cachette. L'homme au fédora alla se placer près d'Iru et de Tsuna - dont celle-ci s'occupait du petit yokaï qui gigotait dans ses bras -. Le Dragonnier eut alors une idée de génie et prit Lambo dans ses bras et le tendit aux vampires, comme Rafiki tenant Simba dans le Roi Lion.

\- Tenez, prenez ce gamin et nous, on se casse, proposa-t-il. Tout ce que vous aurez à faire, c'est de le foutre dans la poubelle deux fois par jours pour le calmer, mais sinon, c'est un bon gamin.

\- Tiens, bonne idée, approuva Irugorn.

\- Mais il n'en ait pas question ! objecta violemment l'ange en reprenant le yokaï qui ne pigeait absolument pas à la situation. On ne donne pas un ami comme ça, même si c'est au prix de la liberté !

\- C'est pas mon ami, remarqua le Dragonnier.

Devant cette scène, Rogue se mit à rigoler d'un rire grave, de suite suivi d'une grave toux. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, une fois qu'il reprit la respiration.

\- Eh ben, je vous apprécie de plus en plus, tous les deux ! avoua-t-il. Ça vous dit de manger avec nous, à table ?

\- Pardon ? firent tous les autres - même Hibari -.

\- Oh oui ! Lambo-san a faim ! déclara le stupide bovin.

...

Après une petite demi-heure, Gokudera commença enfin a se réveiller. Il se retrouvait installé sur un canapé confortable, dans une petite pièce sombre et petite. Hayato se souvint alors du vampire qu'il avait affronté et la défaite cuisante qu'il avait subit devant sa Jūdaime…

D'ailleurs, ou était-elle ?

Il se souleva brutalement et allait partir explorer la pièce ou on l'avait enfermé, mais se relever si rapidement lui donna un foutu mal de crâne qui le contraint à se calmer. Soudain, il sentit la présence d'une homme adulte qui le surveillait depuis le début. Le chat-garou lâcha un grognement vers l'inconnu qu'il ne voyait pas dans la pénombre.

\- Où je suis ?! ragea-t-il. Qu'avez-vous fait de la Jūdaime ?!

\- Calme toi d'abord, veux-tu ?

L'inconnu se dirigea vers un interrupteur et cliqua dessus : l'ampoule au plafond s'éclaira, faisant mal aux yeux de Gokudera, mais il arriva enfin à distinguer l'homme devant lui. Il avait l'air d'être un parfait caïd : il se montrait très imposant avec sa une forte carrure, et il avait aussi la coupe banane avec ses cheveux noirs brillants. Il portait un uniforme avec un brassard accroché à son bras, et il avait dans sa bouche une branche de feuille - Gokudera se demanda sur le coup si c'était du cannabis -. Son regard dur se posa sur le chat-garou qui sortit ses griffes.

\- Nous avons rien fait à tes amis, calma-t-il. Ils sont en train de manger avec Hibari Kyoya-sama et Rogue-san. Tu es d'ailleurs le dernier à avoir repris conscience.

\- Quoi ?! s'énerva Gokudera. Vous êtes en train d'empoisonner Jūdaime ?! Vous allez me le payer !

\- Mais non, sombre idiot... soupira d'exaspération son interlocuteur. Rogue-san semble les avoir pris d'affection, donc nous ne vous ferons pas de mal... à part si c'est la seule solution pour vous calmer, toi et ta petite bande. Comme tout à l'heure.

À sa dernière phrase, il lui sourit, montrant alors ses canines de vampire. Cela mit Hayato davantage en colère ; la défaite de tout à l'heure lui laissera un goût amer dans sa bouche pour toute sa vie. Cependant, si à cause de son émotion il mettrait en danger Tsuna...

Il lâcha un soupir avant de regarder dans les yeux du vampire.

\- Et ils sont où ? demanda-t-il.

\- À la salle à manger : suis-moi.

Sans jeter un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir si le chat-garou le suivait bien, l'homme sortit de la pièce et rejoignit Hibari. Bien évidemment, Gokudera suivit le vampire - non sans appréhension -. Pourtant, il retrouva tous ses amis en bonne état, autour de la table à manger : même s'il y avait une petite tension dans la salle, ce n'était tout de même pas invivable. En remarquant l'arrivée de son ami, Tsunayūki leva la main pour se faire repérer et l'invita à s'asseoir. Le chat-garou constata que l'ange était en bonne état, et même de bonne humeur malgré ce qui s'était passé. D'ailleurs, les autres aussi étaient de bonne humeur - le cyborg, le zombie et le yokaï étaient toujours heureux, mais même malgré les événements passés, ils arrivaient à garder le sourire -. Gokudera, lui, ne put retenir un grognement en voyant le vampire, confortablement installé à table, le regardant avec mépris lors de son arrivée. Doucement, il remercia son homme de main qui s'appelait Kusakabe.

Hayato grogna une seconde fois parce qu'il se retrouvait à côté de Yamamoto, qui était au final entre Hayato et Sawada. Le chat-garou se pencha vers l'avant pour pouvoir communiquer avec la Jūdaime.

\- Tsuna-Hime, on devrait mieux partir d'ici et de ne pas prendre de retard ! chuchota-t-il.

\- Profites du repas pour reprendre des forces, répondit à la place Reborn, si on se retrouve face à des ennemis, on sera bien content de s'être reposé un peu.

Un souvenir violent fit étouffer Tsuna sur le coup. Tout le monde la regarda, légèrement inquiets, alors que le Dragonnier lui tapait dans le dos pour qu'elle puisse respirer de nouveau. Quand elle put avoir une nouvelle bouffée d'air, elle se mit à paniquer et à bégayer un peut tout et n'importe quoi. Un violent coup sur la tête lui refit prendre connaissance.

\- Calme-toi un peu, ordonna l'homme au fédora. Qu'est-ce que t'as à paniqué comme ça ?

\- Qu-quand t'as dit qu'on pouvait affronter des ennemis, ça m'a fait pensé qu'on s'est fait attaqué avant d'arriver ici... se rappela Tsuna.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! tilta Ryohei. On s'est battu contre des espèces de mort-vivants à l'extrême limite !

\- Non... ils n'étaient pas morts, participa Takeshi : ils avaient l'air d'être encore en vie, mais ils avaient plus l'air d'avoir de conscience, d'esprit...

\- Tu arrives à ressentir ce genre de chose ? s'étonna Irugorn, la bouche pleine.

\- Oui... enfin, je n'ai pas encore fait face à des morts pour le confirmer, mais je pense être capable de le faire.

\- Ils ont donc alors été manipulés ? comprit Tsuna. Mais par qui ? Et pourquoi ?

\- C'est un véritable problème dont nous avons là, intervint Rogue ; ces symptômes peuvent bien être ceux d'un humain sondé par un vampire... où vous les avez vu ?

\- Dans le champ, pas loin d'ici, indiqua Hayato.

Hibari et le libraire s'échangèrent un coup d'œil - Tsunayūki remarqua qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air rassuré de la nouvelle -. Après un bref hochement de tête, Kyoya claqua des doigts et des hommes apparurent sur le côté, avant qu'ils se mettent en garde à vue en face de la porte d'entrée. Le jeune vampire se leva et partit les rejoindre. Les autres se levèrent et le rejoignirent rapidement, perdus dans cette situation. Quand la troupe l'interrogea, Hibari montra les crocs de mécontentement.

\- Vous avez sûrement attiré Forgan jusqu'ici, déclara-t-il.

\- Hein ? paniqua Ryohei. Jamais on aurait fait ça à l'extrême limite !

\- Les espèces de mort-vivants..., devina le dragon, vous pensez que ça seraient les soldats de Forgan, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il y aurait de grandes chances, approuva le vampire psychique en les rejoignant avec une épée à la main. Ça serait bien son style, en tout cas.

\- Qui sait, celui-là ? Et pourquoi nous avoir attaqué ? questionna Gokudera.

\- Forgan est un de nos rivaux des plus puissants, expliqua le libraire, il n'a pas la sagesse d'un vieil Élu qui se respecte, mais il a acquis une puissance psychique telle qu'il a maintenant la capacité de posséder plusieurs centaines d'humains en même temps. C'est lui que je me devais de surveiller, jusqu'à que sa planque fut détruite.

Il regarda alors le Dragonnier et l'ange : ceux-ci comprirent alors que c'était le vampire qu'ils ont dû affronté auparavant.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on doit se battre de nouveau contre les mêmes humains que dans leur base, déclara Reborn.

\- Mais c'est pas possible ! intervint Tsuna. Je me rappelle très bien des humains qu'on s'est battu dans la planque, et ils n'avaient pas l'air si... décomposé. Et ce n'est pas possible qu'ils le deviennent en si peu de temps !

\- Malheureusement, je crois bien que si, ma chère, soupira Rogue. Plus un vampire boit le sang de sa victime, plus le lien de possession est puissant. Je pense bien que si vous les avez retrouvés dans un pire état que la dernière fois, c'est que ce satané Forgan a du bien se remplir la panse.

Tsuna eu un haut-de-cœur en pensant à ces gens qui ont cessé d'être des humains, assurément contre leur volonté.

\- Mais pourquoi alors ils nous ont attaqué si c'est votre ennemi ?! s'emballa le chat-garou.

\- Car nous avons détruit une de ses bases, répéta le Dragonnier. C'était avant même qu'on se rencontre.

\- Et qu'ils cherchent sûrement la vengeance en s'en prenant à Tsuna-san à ce moment-là, compléta le libraire. Et si, en plus, ils découvrent notre cachette, ça serait le bouquet final !

\- Là, c'est assuré qu'il ait déjà trouvé votre baraque, déclara Iru. Si c'est bien For-bidule-chouette qui a lancé une offensive sur les ados, il a simplement suffi qu'il regarde par où ils sont allés après le combat pour connaître l'existence de votre château.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas... avoua Sawada. J'ai l'impression que vous sous-entendez depuis le début que Forgan ne savait pas où vous vous trouvez. Je ne veux pas vous critiquer, mais à part quelques arbres, le château n'est pas forcément bien caché...

\- En effet ; le château est sensé être protégé par une illusion contre tout être vivant. Pour votre ami Yamamoto-san, ce fut un d'enfant de la retrouver si c'est un zombie. Quant à vous deux... (il fixa Reborn et Irugorn) je suis perplexe que vous ayez réussi à nous trouver.

\- Comme dit un dicton : « Il faut jamais sous-estimer un dragon », inventa Iru.

\- Je te ferai rappeler que, la dernière fois où t'es passé au-dessus de cette forêt, tu avais rien remarqué du tout, souligna Reborn avec un regard lourd de sous-entendu.

\- Bah... l'illusion doit être moins forte qu'avant, contra le dragon.

Le vampire psychique acquiesça de la tête, comprenant alors qu'il y avait aussi à leur côté un dragon.

Tsunayūki, elle, se remémora les derniers événements de cette journée épuisante ; en effet, elle se rappela que c'était bel et bien Takeshi qui les avait amenés ici grâce à sa capacité à passer outre les illusions sur les êtres vivants. Et s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés ici, tant de choses ne se seraient pas passés... Les autres ont sûrement du faire le même cheminement de réflexion, car Gokudera rejeta sa colère sur le zombie.

\- En gros, c'est à cause de toi qu'on est dans cette merde ! dénonça-t-il.

\- Ma ma ! On va bien réussir à s'en sortir de là, non ? rassura Takeshi du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Le libraire se retira de la discussion, le temps de juger la situation sans précédente et de trouver une solution. Tsunayūki regardait la scène devant elle ; une armée de vampires, tous aussi baraqués les uns que les autres, attendaient devant la porte le moment imminent ; elle se retrouva désolée pour eux. Gokudera avait à moitié raison dans ses propos : c'était peut-être de la faute de Takeshi, mais c'était surtout de la faute d'eux tous s'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation ! Dans cette armée d'Élus, Hibari regardait chacun d'entre eux, sans dire un mot. Peut-être était-ce comme ça qu'il donnait les ordres aux autres vampires ?

Finalement, Rogue revenait vers le groupe.

\- La meilleure solution, c'est de concerner le moins de personne possible, commença-t-il. Ce que je propose, c'est que vous - il désigna d'un geste de la main Irugorn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei et Lambo -, vous partez par la sortie d'urgence ; les autres devront se battre avec nous.

Grosso modo, Reborn et Tsuna devaient rester se battre. L'ange ressentit une poussée d'adrénaline remontait dans tout son corps.

\- Pour-pourquoi je dois forcément rester ici ?! paniqua la jeune femme.

\- Car il vous prendra de toute façon en chasse, expliqua Rogue. Par contre, ça ne sert à rien de faire concerner les autres si ce n'est que Forgan les aura en ligne de mire en plus.

\- Ah ben non ! contesta Iru en gonflant ses joues comme un gamin. On va aller se battre ; je ne vais pas me défiler devant ça, foi de dragon !

\- Je vous avoue que je préférerai rester ici ; il me faut juste une épée, c'est tout, demanda Yamamoto.

\- On va gagner à l'extrême limite, tous ensemble ! encouragea le cyborg.

\- … Lambo-san veut dormir, déclara le petit garçon.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Hayato. Il n'est pas question de laisser la Jūdaime et Reborn-san se battre sans nous !

\- Mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! supplia Tsunayūki.

\- Jūdaime ? répéta le vampire psychique en passant une deuxième épée à Yamamoto. Comme... la princesse des anges ?

\- Absolument pas !

Rogue sourit ; il ne croyait pas du tout à la réponse de l'ange, d'autant plus qu'il regardait Reborn acquiescer de la tête. Sawada remarqua de suite après l'homme au fédora et commença à le frapper à l'épaule, en signe de mécontentement.

Derrière le groupe, Hibari s'avança et effraya Tsuna avec un grognement.

\- On n'a pas besoin de ces larves, Rogue, protesta Kyoya. Je les ai écrasé un par un comme des moucherons. Je peux très bien m'occuper tout seul de Forgan.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais affronté, Hibari, contredit le libraire, ne le sous-estime sous aucun prétexte.

Le vampire rechigna avant de retourner à sa place, entouré de ses hommes de main.

Soudain, un violente vibration secoua le sol du château quelques uns en perdirent immédiatement l'équilibre. La porte s'ouvrit avec brutalité, laissant entrer de faibles rayons de lumières extérieurs. Les vampires se dégagèrent de l'entrée, déjà trop sensibles à la lumière - même Hibari dut battre en retraite -. Mais au moment de reculer un pas derrière lui, une voix grave chuchota près de son oreille :

\- Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance, Kyoya Hibari.

Le vampire voulut se retourner pour faire dégager la présence, mais celle-ci avait évidement prévu le coup et fut le plus rapide : il anticipa le tonfa et donna le premier coup face à son adversaire qui percuta de point fouet le cyborg. Hibari se releva sur le champs, étonnamment en forme : ce premier coup fut comme un apéritif pour lui.

\- C'est donc toi, le fameux Forgan, déclara-t-il avec malgré tout le sourire.

Les présentations étaient inutiles, face à lui : Tsuna reconnut de suite ce même visage monstrueux à qui elle avait déjà du affronté auparavant. Il portait encore les mêmes habits que la dernière fois, et conservait toujours le même sourire atypique au vampire, qui accentuait davantage son côté psychopathe - tous les vampires avaient cette même soif de sang ? -. L'intrus jeta alors un regard sur l'ange et le Dragonnier et son humeur changea aussitôt.

\- Quel bonheur de vous revoir, mes chers amis ! ironisa-t-il. Je vous ai apporté d'autres copains avec qui vous amusez. Ça vous direz de passer du temps avec moi ?

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! s'emporta Tsunayūki, activant son mode dernière volonté.

\- Vous avez détruit une de mes bases ! s'exclama Forgan sans hausser la voix. Ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous laissez partir tranquillement ; c'est quitte-double… non, je vais vous le rendre au centuple, par commencer par détruire ce château et ses vampires de malheur !

\- Tu ne toucherez pas une seule fois le château, intervint Kyoya qui tenta d'attaquer le vampire adversaire.

\- Ah oui ?

Du bout du talon de sa chaussure, Forgan mit tout son poids dessus et une fissure apparut à la surface du sol : Tsuna eut le temps de s'envoler avec Lambo, mais tous les autres chutèrent et atterrirent au sous-sol, même Forgan. Sawada eut une légère douleur entre ses omoplates, mais elle sentait que les médicaments que lui avait donné Shamal faisait effet : sans ça, elle serait de suite tombée la tête première.

Elle espéra que ses amis étaient eux aussi sains et saufs, cependant elle ne fut pas au bout ses surprises. L'armée de morts vivants entrèrent à leur tout dans le château, leur état s'approchant encore plus de la décomposition que la dernière fois que l'ange les avait vus. Ils ne semblaient pas les avoir aperçu, d'ailleurs. Ils étaient même encore plus nombreux que la dernière fois. Ils marchaient droit devant eux, sans exprimer la moindre émotion, même lorsqu'ils tombèrent dans le grand trou fait par leur maître. Tsunayūki se retourna vers le yokaï qui se mordit les doigts.

\- T'inquiètes pas, Lambo, tout va bien se passer, rassura la jeune femme en caressant les cheveux du petit garçon. Reste ici et ne fais aucun bruit : je vais voir ce qui se passe en bas.

\- Noooon ! pleurnicha le stupide bovin. Lambo-san ne veut pas être seul ! Lambo-san veut rester avec Tsuna-nee !

Tsuna soupira doucement.

\- Très bien, céda-t-elle, mais promets-moi de rester près de moi tout le temps et de t'enfuir le plus vite possible s'il y a le moindre problème, d'accord ?

\- D'accord !

L'ange prit une grande inspiration et s'engouffra à son tour dans le trou la tête première, suivi de près par le yokaï.

* * *

 **Reborn** : Dis donc, Aūtor...

 **Moi** : Ouiiiii ?

 **Reborn** : T'es pas malade d'écrire un pavé comme celui-là ?!

 **Moi** : Maiiiiss ! C'est pas ma faute si j'ai pleins de trucs à dire !

 **Tsuna** : Malgré le fait que les trois quarts des choses sont que des mauvaises nouvelles, il y a des trucs bien ! Par exemple...

 **Irugorn** : C'est " _The Irugorn's Come Back_ " ! J'ai dû trop manquer aux lecteurs, hein ?

 **Yamamoto** : Ah ah ah ! C'est cool que tu sois là, Iru ! Plus on est nombreux, plus on rit ~ !

 **Ryohei** : Le temps que je voulais enfin voir un dragon à l'extrême limite !

 **Reborn** : Et ça va ? Pas trop déçu de voir un nain à la place ?

 **Irugorn** : La ferme, Chibi.

 **Gokudera** : Ça fait quand même dix chapitres qu'on ne l'a plus revu ; c'est pas trop sympa de votre part, Aūtor.

 **Moi** : Quoi ? C'est de ma faute ? Mais il fallait que vous avanciez plus vite !

 **Irugorn** : Aussi, s'il y a quelque-chose à encore relever, c'est les commentaires...

 **Moi** : Quoi ?! Mais ils sont trop gentils ! C'est quoi, le problème ?

 **Reborn** : Non, ce n'est pas rapport à ça - et c'est vrai, vous êtes vraiment sympa -. C'est juste que tout le monde a vu que c'était Hibari, le vampire. Vous êtes quand même sacrément nulle pour créer du suspens d'un chapitre à l'autre...

 **Moi** : Maaaiiisss ! Tsunaaaa ! Console-moi, s'te plaîîîît !

 **Tsuna** : Merci beaucoup à Tsuki Banritt et Nephlim-Diafare5 des commentaires (et bravo pour avoir trouvé ;) ).

 **Moi** (à Nephlim-Diafare5) : Hm ? Inclure un peu de romance ? Oh, pourquoi pas, après tout. J'essayerai à l'avenir, merci de ton conseil ^^.

 **Reborn** : Vous savez que c'est une véritable bille en romance ? Mais allez,"pourquoi pas, après tout"...

 **Moi** : Hé ! Méchant !

 **Gokudera** : Pourquoi ça doit toujours finir en bagarre, à la fin ?

 **Yamamoto** : Qui aime bien, châtie bien ~.

 **Tsuna** : Allez ! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine et bye bye ^^ !


	25. Le Vampire psychique

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

En atteignant le sous-sol avec la plus grande discrétion possible - sa soudaine disparition pourrait se révélait pour plus tard un avantage -, Tsunayūki et Lambo assistèrent à une scène digne d'un film d'horreur : l'armée semblait avoir atterri en un seul morceau, malgré la chute qui aurait pu être fatale pour n'importe qui. Tsuna s'assura d'un coup de regard si tous ses amis étaient vivants, inquiète. En les voyant, elle était partagée entre la joie et l'angoisse : tout le monde était vivant, mais chacun avait déjà des ennemis attitrés, séparés les uns des autres. Quasiment tout le monde affrontait les humains hypnotisés ; seuls Hibari et Rogue se battaient contre Forgan qui arrivait à les écarter de lui grâce à sa flamme de dernière volonté rouge - comme celle de Gokudera -. Au moindre contact avec ce feu et il y avait plus rien sur le passage. Pourtant, les deux autres vampires assaillaient avec énergie, malgré le vieil âge du libraire.

D'en haut, Tsunayūki réfléchit à une stratégie efficace qui pourrait alléger les adversaires contre ses amis : dans un coin il n'y avait que des morts vivants : l'occasion rêvée pour ne pas blesser ses amis. Elle s'envola alors vers ce groupe, puis se mit en position pour le X-Burner. Mais au moment de lancer l'offensive, une ombre surgit derrière et bloqué son attaque en lui prenant le poignet en arrière. Elle arriva à se dégager au bout de quelques secondes et se retrouva face à Forgan avec ses ailes de chauve-souris déployées.

\- Ne croyez pas que votre attaque marchera deux fois, mademoiselle, sourit-il hautainement. Sachez que ce coup-là, je suis d'autant plus fort et que vous n'aurez plus la possibilité de faire d'attaque surprise.

A la fin de sa tirade, il s'envola droit sur l'ange, les crocs en avant. Elle devina qu'elle allait devenir son esclave et ressemblait aux autres humains manipulés si elle ne s'échappait pas au plus vite : elle arrêta de battre des ailes et se laissa tomber. Forgan allait de nouveau l'attaquer, mais un objet lui frôla la joue et il jura à mi-voix. En dessous de lui, Hibari et Rogue venaient de lancer l'épée du libraire.

\- Nous sommes ici, Forgan, résonna la voix du vampire psychique, c'est nous tes ennemis.

\- Et avec quoi vas-tu m'affronter, le vieux ? Tu viens de balancer ton arme, à part si t'es plus sénile que ce que j'aurais pensé !

Comme simple réponse, le libraire sourit. Il tendit la main vers Kyoya qui lâcha un soupir avant d'activer une flamme violette. Dans sa chute, Tsuna vit alors une épée semblable à celle de Rogue apparaître dans sa main, avant qu'il la passe au vieil Élu. L'ange se rappela alors de ses cours sur les flammes de dernière volonté.

\- La flamme violette… celle de la propagation, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle permet de multiplier à volonté un quelconque objet avec lequel il est en contact. Mais je n'ai jamais vu une telle maîtrise, comme ne pas avoir l'objet sous la main mais tout de même la reproduire.

Elle songea encore quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits et se rappeler qu'elle chutait droit vers des mort-vivants. Elle se retourna et constata que chacun d'entre eux l'attendait les bras ouverts, la pointe de leur arme vers le ciel. À la vitesse où elle allait, elle n'allait pas pouvoir utiliser les ailes - ou du moins, elle finirait quand par se faire empaler -.

Elle s'attendait alors à se faire embrocher sur place, mais quand elle ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux, la vague d'ennemis s'était retrouvée projetée sur le côté par une énorme quantité de flamme. Tsuna fit alors de son mieux pour atterrir sur ses deux pieds sur le sol ; elle finit à la place avec en plus un genou à terre. À ses côtés, Irugorn venait d'écarter l'armée d'humains hypnotisés qui allait s'en prendre à la jeune femme. Tsunayūki fixait alors les mains du dragon qui étaient devenues des griffes là où la flamme du soleil se baladait. Elles étaient quasiment semblable à celle de Reborn, sauf que les écailles abordaient une couleur dorée, contrairement à celle de l'homme au fédora qui prenait une teinture pourpre.

\- Tu vas bien, Tsuna-chan ? demanda Iru.

En fait, elle ne s'était pas encore relevée de sa chute, et est restée par terre encore une bonne minute avant de prendre conscience que le blond ne savait pas son état et qu'il pourrait s'imaginer qu'elle n'était plus apte à se battre. Elle se releva péniblement, avant de voir que les hommes de Forgan avançaient vers eux comme des zombies. Devant eux, Irugorn se mit à bailler et à s'étirer, comme si c'était un exercice quotidien. Il se mit dos à l'ange pour qu'ils aient un plus grand angle d'action.

\- Je m'occupe d'eux, Tsuna-chan, prévint-il. Toi, occupe-toi de derrière : il faut en éliminer le plus possible.

\- Les... éliminer ? répéta-t-elle, légèrement dégoûtée. Il faut vraiment les tuer ou les mettre K.O sera suffisant ?

Iru jeta un coup d'œil en arrière vers Sawada. Vu son regard, la réponse n'allait pas plaire à l'ange.

\- Tu te rappelles de la dernière fois où tu en as affronté avec Re-kun ? Je crois qu'il m'avait prévenu que vous en avez tuez aucun, même le vampire, quand bien même vous aurez pu. Voilà ce que cela entraîne : il revient deux fois plus fort, avec trois fois plus de zombies. Si je peux te donner un conseil, c'est que tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Tsuna-chan : si tu épargne tes adversaires, ne crois jamais qu'ils vont épargner à leur tour lorsque leur moment sera venu ; on n'a pas tous ta mentalité.

Tsuna avala sa salive de travers : les mots furent tranchants comme une lame, mais terriblement vrais. Elle n'avait jamais aimé faire du mal à autrui, et encore moins enlever la vie. Pourtant, si tout le monde avait sa logique, il y aurait nullement besoin de faire la guerre, de se taper l'un sur l'autre : beaucoup de gens étaient étrangement attirés par le sang, sans pour autant trouver d'autres alternatives.

Elle se sécha une larme qui manquait de couler sur sa joue avec son bras. Iru la rappela rapidement à la réalité avec un coup de coude dans son ventre - dans ses moments-là, on arrivait à comprendre pourquoi Reborn et Irugorn étaient liés... -

\- Après, libre à toi de tuer tes ennemis ou pas, reprit-il, : peut-être que tu arriveras à convaincre aux autres que se battre ne mène à rien. D'autant plus que c'est la solution la plus pacifique pour arrêter tout ça. Mais pour revenir à là où nous sommes : mets-toi alors à la place de ses humains : ils n'ont plus d'esprit, se font manipuler jusqu'à la moelle, et s'ils ressentent encore quelque-chose, ce n'est juste que de la douleur. Si tu as pitié d'eux, la chose la plus logique pour moi, c'est d'achever leur souffrance, non ?

\- Il n'y a... aucun moyen de ramener leur esprit ? demanda Tsuna. Faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient plus sous l'emprise de Forgan ?

\- … ça pourrait prendre un sacré bout de temps, de ramener leur esprit, mais il y aurait des personnes capables de cela... enfin, ce n'est même pas sûr.

\- Alors s'ils ont encore la possibilité de vivre heureux et normalement, je ne les tuerai pas : ce n'est pas à moi de faire ce choix.

\- Comme tu veux, Tsuna-chan, termina le dragon. Avec Re-kun, tu as un sacré point commun : vous êtes têtu comme des mules. Mais c'est sûrement pour ça que vous êtes allés si loin.

Tsunayūki hocha de la tête, sa flamme de dernière volonté reprenant de la force. Avant de se battre, elle questionna une dernière fois Iru :

\- Et comment fait-on pour qu'ils ne soient plus sous l'emprise de Forgan ?

\- Alors là, il n'y a pas trente six mille solutions, ce coup-là : il faut qu'il arrête l'enchantement. De son plein gré ou de force.

...

Face à Forgan, Hibari commençait à se fatiguer. En plus d'avoir des humains qui les attaquaient sur le côté, le combat s'éternisait et il en avait marre de jamais atteindre sa proie - son adversaire avait la possibilité de s'enfuir par la voie des airs, contrairement à lui -. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il commençait à s'affaiblir. La véritable raison, c'était Rogue : en tant que vampire psychique, sa capacité était d'aspirer l'énergie de n'importe qui ; ce qui signifiait que si Hibracula commençait à ne plus avoir d'énergie, c'était que ça devait être mille fois pire pour Forgan. Malheureusement, tout ne pouvait se passer comme prévu. De un, ce vampire possédait une quantité infinie d'énergie, pour être capable de manipuler une armée entière d'humains et de se battre contre deux puissants vampires en même temps. De deux : paradoxalement, aspirer de l'énergie à autrui commençait à fatiguer le libraire, et il n'arrivait plus à prendre de l'énergie uniquement sur son adversaire, mais aussi sur Hibari. Forgan sourit narquoisement face à ce constat.

\- On commence à faiblir, le vieux ?! rigola-t-il. Je vais te donner un simple conseil d'amis : si tu continues de voler de mon énergie, tu vas finir par exploser !

\- C'est toi qui va finir en bouillie, herbivore, lâcha Kyoya en tentant une nouvelle fois d'atteindre Forgan.

Pourtant, celui-ci avait dit juste : lorsqu'un vampire psychique absorbait une grande quantité d'énergie, l'Élu quittait son enveloppe charnel et devenait une entité énergétique. Cependant, cette transformation n'allait pas tarder chez Rogue...

Au bout d'un moment, le vampire psychique lâcha son épée, trop épuisé par l'effort. Il se prit une violente attaque dans la mâchoire qui le fit mordre la poussière. Hibari profita de cet instant pour érafler la joue de Forgan et l'écartait du libraire qui reprenait doucement ses esprits. Après la contre-attaque, Kyoya recula vers Rogue, ne lâchant pas du regard leur adversaire.

\- Relève-toi, ordonna-t-il, il faut qu'on le morde à mort avant que tu meures.

Le vieil vampire haletait de plus en plus fort, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus difficile. Au fond de lui, il sentait un flux d'énergie remontait dans tout son corps, parcourant chaque rempart de son corps. Cette même énergie commençait à remonter à la surface de sa peau et la rendait comme fluorescente. Il savait très bien que ce qu'il lui arrivait était normal et inévitable ; ses mentors l'avaient déjà prévenu qu'il débutait sa transformation. Il y avait plus aucun retour dans le passé ; il allait mourir dans peu. Cependant, avant de disparaître, il reprit son arme et échangea encore quelques coups face à Forgan, avant de flancher une nouvelle fois ; ce coup-là, le vampire-hypnotiseur réussit à blesser fatalement le libraire au ventre.

Actuellement, le vampire psychique pouvait être visible par tous. Avant de trépasser, il adressa ses dernières paroles à Kyoya.

\- Maintenant, c'est à toi de prendre soin de ce collège, Hibari.

Son corps entier se mit à briller intensément avant d'exploser comme une mini-supernova. Forgan et Hibari furent expulsés d'une bonne dizaine de mètres de l'explosion ; les corps des humains affaiblis par l'ensorcellement se désintègrent sur le coup.

Après le flash, Reborn et Kusakabe arrêtèrent instantanément le combat pour voir ce qui se passait : au sol, il ne restait plus que les vêtements de Rogue, légèrement brûlés par toute l'énergie expulsée. Le vampire à la forte carrure se pétrifia en comprenant la mort de Rogue, mais il était davantage inquiet pour le chef du comité de discipline : pour la première fois, celui-ci n'était plus intéressé par la bataille mais par les quelques lambeaux de vêtements étalés au sol. Le libraire était l'ancien directeur du collège et Kyoya s'était attaché à lui plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Cependant, l'heure n'était pas venu aux obsèques et Forgan était la première cause principale : il se jeta sur le dernier vampire encore debout.

\- Kyoya ! hurla Kusakabe pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Sauf que le chef du comité n'avait rien entendu et allait se prendre en pleine poire l'assaut. À ce moment, Kusakabe se sentit alors impuissant. À côté de lui, le Dragonnier courut vers les vampires pour intercepter l'attaque. Durant sa course, il attrapa la cape de l'ex-libraire et la lança sur Forgan ; cette action eut le mérite que ce sont deux humains hypnotisés qui reçurent le coup à la place d'Hibari. L'homme au fédora se retourna vers Hibracula :

\- Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir la tête dans les nuages, remarqua-t-il, fais-en sorte d'arrêter d'abord ce dégénéré si tu veux garder ce collège intact.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de recevoir des ordres de ta part, omnivore, lança Hibari.

Celui-ci sembla alors reprendre du goût au combat et reprit son duel face à Forgan intensément. Reborn le laissa le battre tout seul : c'était son combat. Lui, il devait assurer qu'un maximum d'humains hypnotisés ne devaient pas gêner le chef du comité de discipline. Mais avant de reprendre la bataille, le Dragonnier se murmura quelque-chose.

\- C'est vrai que je mange de tout, mais je vois pas pourquoi il m'appelle comme ça... se dit-il, perplexe.

Sans l'armée de mort-vivants à ses baskets, Hibari arrivait à mieux bouger et à blesser son adversaire, qui se fatiguait de plus en plus à cause de tout son énergie dépensé pour ses hommes et volé par Rogue avant de mourir. Cependant, il lui restait un -avantage crucial : il pouvait s'envoler, contrairement à Kyoya. Il profita de voler pour esquiver des attaques et pouvoir mettre à bout de nerfs le jeune vampire :

\- C'est vraiment dommage que Rogue nous ait quitté si tôt, hein ?! En fait, non, pas forcément : c'est drôle de voir ton visage totalement effondré ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est que le début, Kyoya Hibari ! Je compte bien éliminer tous tes petits amis, en particulier cette ange et ce satané humain !

Tsunayūki eut un petit frisson en se sentant concernée dans les propos de leur adversaire. Mais soudain, un puissant éclair frôla l'aile de Forgan qui dut atterrir en se précipitant. Le chef du comité se saisit de cet opportunité pour envoyer un violent coup de tonfa dans le visage. Quand le vampire-hypnotiseur s'échappa de la prise du jeune vampire, il leva les yeux vers le plafond : c'était un yokaï qui était assis sur un gros nuage noir chargé d'éclairs. Il pleurait très fort et chaque fois qu'il tapait du poing son siège nuageux, des étincelles chargé de vingt millions de volts d'abattait sur le sol, ce qui empêchait à quiconque de voler.

\- Lambo ! reconnut l'ange.

\- Nooooonn ! chiala le petit garçon. Tu ne feras pas de mal à Tsuna-nee ! Et c'est à moi de tuer Reborn !

\- Oh là là... quelle belle preuve d'affection... soupira le Dragonnier quand il entendit ça.

Il n'empêchait que tous ces raisons faisaient que Lambo clouait au sol Forgan et avantageait énormément Hibari. Tsuna, elle, était légèrement inquiète pour le yokaï, mais avant tout, elle s'en voulut car elle elle l'avait oublié et ne se rappelait plus où il était. De colère, elle assomma trois humains d'un coup.

Alors qu'elle allait endormir d'autres personnes, Iru l'arrêta et l'écarta des gens. Il semblait légèrement anxieux pour une quelconque raison.

\- Tsuna-chan, il y a un gros problème : Chibi commence à être dans la grosse merde, expliqua-t-il.

\- Il... il vous a prévenu par télépathie ? lui demanda-t-elle quand elle se souvint que "Chibi" était un surnom affectueux de l'homme au fédora.

\- Non, mais il ne faut pas être chaman pour le remarquer.

Le dragon pointa du doigt là où se trouvait le Dragonnier : entouré de plusieurs dizaines d'humains, il commençait en effet à avoir de plus en plus du mal à ne pas les faire approcher du duel avec leur maître.

\- Pourquoi il est seul ? questionna l'ange.

\- Car tous les autres sont occupés et ne peuvent pas lui prêter main forte... enfin, tous les autres, sauf toi, précisa Irugorn.

\- Hein ?! Mais comment vous allez faire, maintenant ? On arrivait plus ou moins à nous deux contre toutes ces personnes... vous n'allez jamais réussir à vous en sortir !

\- Ne sous-estime jamais un dragon : jusqu'à maintenant, je ne me donnais même pas à fond parce que tu étais au milieu.

\- Je... je vois. Et comment je vais faire pour le rejoindre ? Avec l'orage de Lambo, je pourrai jamais m'envoler, et avec cette toute cette foule je ne finirai jamais en un seul morceau si je cours le rejoindre !

\- C'est pour ça qu'on s'est écarté des autres.

\- Pardon ?

Tsunayūki l'observa, sceptique et effrayée : qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore lui arriver ?! Mais le dragon enchaîna de suite avec une série d'ordres.

\- Bien, maintenant, tu vas faire ce que je vais te dire pour qu'il y ait le moins de dommage colatéraux possible.

\- Qu-quoi ?! paniqua la jeune femme.

\- Tu poses trop de questions ! s'emballa Iru comme un chef de l'armée. Les ailes les moins déployées possible !

\- D'a-d'accord !

\- Les bras en X, près de ton visage !

\- Euh... il faut se dépêcher avant que les humains arrivent !

\- Ah ! Et une dernière chose... termina le dragon en baissant d'un ton. Je suis désolé d'avance si Chibi te frappe.

\- Pardon ?!

 _\- Chibi ! Je t'envoie du renfort !_ pensa Iru à son collègue.

 _\- Hein ?_ fit Reborn en se retournant instinctivement vers le dragon.

Avec violence, Irugorn se saisit du col de l'ange et l'envoya à toute vitesse vers le Dragonnier. Durant son trajet de trois secondes, Tsuna n'avait pas arrêté de hurler, puis elle percuta de point fouet l'homme au fédora avant de s'écrouler sur deux humains à moitié décédé. "Ne jamais sous-estimer un dragon", Tsuna le comprenait bien maintenant ! Malgré sa petite taille, Iru l'avait propulsé avec force jusqu'à Reborn ! D'ailleurs, à l'arrivée, le Dragonnier regarda furieusement l'ange qui se releva rapidement sur lui avant de recevoir de coup - mais elle le reçut quand même après -.

 _\- Il y a pas eu trop de dégâts ?_ s'assura Iru.

 _\- Non, t'inquiètes pas : rien du tout, tout est pour le mieux_ , répondit Reborn.

 _\- Quoi, rien du tout ?! s_ 'exprima l'ange. _Tu m'a frappé sur la tête ! Je vais avoir un énorme bleu, à cause de toi !_

 _\- Quoi, juste ça ? Franchement, j'ai fait pire avec Chibi._

 _\- Pff... n'importe quoi._

 _\- Il... il s'est passé quoi ?_

 _\- Entorse de la cheville et perte de connaissance durant deux heures. Et son cou a fait un gros "crac"._

Pendant la communication, Tsuna sentait le dragon ricanait intérieurement alors que le Dragonnier boudait pour de faux. Finalement, l'homme au fédora soupira avant de s'exprimer à voix haute à Tsunayūki.

\- Bon, il faut empêcher les zombies de s'approcher de Kyoya, déclara-t-il. Le mieux, c'est qu'un de nous deux aille de l'autre côté et que l'autre reste ici : ça nous permettra de ne pas avoir à trop nous déplacer.

\- Mais... Hibari-san s'en sortira tout seul ? demanda Sawada. Je veux dire... jusqu'à maintenant, il avait l'air de ne pas y arriver, même avec l'aide de Rogue-san. Il vaudrait pas mieux lui venir en aide ?

\- S'il n'arrivait pas à se battre jusqu'à maintenant, c'était parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se défouler. Crois-moi, les types comme lui, il vaut mieux qu'ils se battent tout seul qu'avec de la compagnie autour.

Tsuna acquiesça de la tête avant de jeter un coup d'œil au vampire : en effet, il avait l'air de mieux se débrouiller avec personne dans les pieds. Elle espéra alors qu'il pourra venir à bout de Forgan sans l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors que Reborn allait partir de l'autre côté, des morts-vivants lui bloquèrent le passage, l'empêchant de bouger. Au loin, il constatait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun humain hypnotisé qui attaquait le jeune vampire ; il se mit dos à Tsuna.

\- Finalement, changement de plan, prévint-il : on reste ici et on s'occupe des zombies qui semblent vouloir plus nous embrocher que Kyoya.

\- Pff..., soupira Tsuna, tant mieux.

\- Tant mieux ? On a deux fois plus d'ennemis que prévu, mais oui, tant mieux.

\- Non, je disais pas pour ça, le tant mieux. C'est surtout que, comme ça, si quelqu'un a un problème, l'autre peut l'aider : là, on allait être séparé et on allait se faire massacrer chacun de son côté.

\- Bah, il faut pas nous sous-estimer, non plus.

\- En attendant, si Iru m'a fait ce vol plané de malade, c'est parce que tu commençais à te fatiguer et avoir besoin d'aide.

Le Dragonnier ne rajouta rien, sachant que ce qu'elle disait était juste. Il se mit en position de combat pour un nouveau round.

\- Ouais... tant mieux, répéta-t-il.

De partout les combats s'atténuaient et nos héros prenaient l'avantage car les humains commençaient à tomber d'eux-même : Forgan était de plus en plus fatigué face à Hibari. Cependant, son orgueil prenait le dessus sur son côté raisonnable et il continuait quand même son combat, alors qu'il aurait pu s'arrêter et assurer la survie de quelque uns de ses hommes pour une revanche un autre jour. À bout de lui-même, le visage déformé par l'accablement, il ne cessait de garder son sourire de psychopathe, même lorsque son destin était scellé quand il se prit la foudre. Kyoya brandit son tonfa et alla l'achever en un coup. Il tomba lourdement à terre, et prit une lourde inspiration avant de fermer ses yeux et de rejoindre Rogue on ne sait où.

Juste après sa mort, les humains hypnotisés tombèrent comme des pantins articulés à qui on avait enlevé leur marionnettiste. Chacun des Élus reprenaient enfin leur respiration et allaient rejoindre leurs amis : l'ange regardait tous ses gens à terre, et elle se demanda s'il y en avait ne serait-ce un survivant. Doucement, elle se baissa et posa deux doigts sur la carotide d'un homme : plus rien. Peut-être que chacun était venu à bout de leur force ? Elle se retourna et constata que tous ses amis, en vie, portaient leurs regards sur quelques vêtements qui n'appartenait et n'appartiendra à plus personne.

* * *

 **Moi** : Pff... et un chapitre de plus !

 **Reborn** : C'est plutôt à nous de soupirer : t'as vu comment on s'est battu pendant des heures ?

 **Tsuna** : En plus, tout le monde n'a pas survécu...

 **Hibari** : ...

 **Irugorn** : Ouais. Et en plus, il y a certaines personnes qui n'ont même pas étaient citées dans ce texte, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Gokudera, Yamamoto & Ryohei **: Ouaaaiiiss...

 **Irugorn** : Et je ne sais pas si c'est le comble, mais même Lambo a été au premier plan...

 **Lambo** : Ouais ! Lambo-san est le meilleur !

 **Tsuna** : Tu vois, Reborn, que Lambo est fort, lui aussi, hein ?

 **Reborn** : Lambo ? Désolé, je ne connais pas ce type de larves.

 **Tout le monde** : ... _Et c'est reparti pour qu'il l'ignore._

 **Lambo** : Ouuinnn ! Tu vas le payer !

 **Gokudera** : Ah non ! Mais calmez-moi ce stupide bovin !

 **Yamamoto** : En fait, Aūtor, pourquoi tu nous as tous réuni ici ?

 **Moi** : Pour faire ceci :

 **« F.A.Q »** **n°2**

 **Ryohei** : Même s'il n'y a qu'une question à l'extrême limite ?

 **Moi** : Ben ouais !

 **Irugorn** : Quoi ?! "F.A.Q n°2" ?!

 **Reborn** *hochement de la tête* : Tu sais, il y arrive que les lecteurs veulent quand même savoir des choses, donc ils peuvent poser toutes sortes de questions.

 **Irugorn** : Non, ça, je sais, Chibi. Par contre, c'est le numéro 2 !

 **Tsuna** : Ah oui ! C'est vrai que vous n'étiez pas là quand on a fait le premier. Désolée...

 **Moi & Reborn **: Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

 **Irugorn** : Mais je suis trop triste !

 **Reborn** *stoïque* : Woaw, ça se voit trop...

 **Moi** : T'as qu'à alors répondre à cette question !

Question : _C'est pour quand l'ananas ?_

 **Tout le** **monde** : Euh... quoi ?

 **Irugorn** : Mais comment voulez-vous que je réponde à cette question ?!

 **Reborn** : Ça, c'est simple : il faut connaître la saison des ananas.

 **Irugorn** : Euh... t'es vraiment sûr de toi ?

 **Reborn** : Sûr.

 **Moi** : Très malin, d'utiliser des noms de code... je suis en train de préparer l'arc où ça va le concerner...

 **Tsuna** : Hein ? Mais la saison des ananas, c'est pas de novembre à mars ? Il ne va plus être bon si vous ne faites pas vite, Aūtor.

 **Moi** *goutte se sueur* : ... tu as parfaitement raison, Tsuna.

 **Hibari** : De toute façon, je n'aime pas l'ananas.

 **Gokudera** : Tiens, tu as oublié de préciser ça dans ta biographie de tout à l'heure.

 **Hibari** : Tu me cherches, herbivore ? Tu veux que je te transforme en pâtée pour chat ?

 **Moi** : Eh oh, on se calme, les gars ! -_-'

 **Reborn** : Même si on n'a absolument pas pigé à la question - à part l'auteur, bizarrement... -, merci à Nephlim-Diafire5 de l'avoir posée.

 **Irugorn** : Et merci à Tsuki Banritt de me souhaiter un bon retour ~.

 **Tsuna** : Bon, à la prochaine ^^ !


	26. L'Académie de Yoko

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Ce fut bientôt l'heure de quitter le château/ex-collège. Après une petite - mais toute petite - cérémonie en mémoire à Rogue, le groupe comptait bientôt quitter les lieux. Cependant, dotée d'un fabuleux sens de l'orientation, Tsuna réussit une fois de plus à se perdre. Ça commençait à l'agacer intérieurement, de se retrouver « comme par hasard » sans ses amis et dans des endroits qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Enfin, elle pouvait se permettre d'avoir une excuse car la salle d'accueil a été totalement défoncée à cause de Forgan lors de son arrivée.

La tête dans les nuages et dans de dures réflexions, elle ne remarqua personne devant elle et bouscula quelqu'un lorsqu'elle tourna à un virage ; elle fut la seule à tomber par terre avec un petit cri. Elle se releva péniblement et constata qu'elle venait de rencontrer Hibari Kyoya. Le vampire la regardait de haut.

\- Nous ne sommes pas dans un lieu touristique, herbivore, lâcha-t-il en montrant ses crocs. Rejoins de suite tes petits camarades avant que je te morde à mort.

\- HIIII ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE, JE ME SUIS PERDUE ! paniqua-t-elle.

Le nouveau directeur continuait à la fixer avec arrogance, ce qui ne la rendait qu'encore plus effrayée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce type lui faisait peur : peut-être car il avait réussi à mettre à terre tous ses amis à lui tout seul, elle-même compris ? Il pouvait être un allié redoutable si tu n'étais pas son ennemi... ou s'il ne savait pas que tu étais son allié - car il avait horreur de toute sorte de compagnie -. Finalement, après avoir soupiré, il s'en alla s'en demander son reste. Totalement perdue, Tsunayūki décida de le suivre même si elle devait y risquer sa vie.

Heureusement, Kyoya semblait être aujourd'hui un minimum serviable : il partit rejoindre les autres, Sawada suivant ses pas de loin. Dans ce silence inconfortable, elle se rappela des derniers événements arrivés et elle se sentit alors terriblement coupable.

\- Je... je suis désolée, finit-elle par avouer.

\- Ferme-là, ordonna-t-il. Quand on a pas le sens de l'orientation, on la boucle et on ne la ramène pas tous les cinq minutes.

\- Non, mais... quoi, oui, je suis désolée pour ça aussi ! Mais je tenais surtout à m'excuser pour tout ce qui s'est passé : l'apparition de Forgan... et puis la mort de Rogue-san.

Ce coup-là, Hibari s'arrêta et se retourna pour observer l'ange : son expression faciale n'avait absolument pas changé - toujours envie de mordre à mort -, mais Tsuna ressentait que ce n'était pas de même dans sa tête grâce à son intuition. Finalement, il montra une fois de plus ses dents si particuliers à l'ange, en signe d'exaspération.

\- T'es vraiment une herbivore sous tous les points, déclara-t-il.

\- Qu-quoi ?! Je mange un peu de viande tout de même, même si c'est vrai que je ne fais pas mes repas à base de sang...

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, il fallait qu'on affronte un jour ou l'autre l'autre, dit-il en désignant le vampire-hypnotiseur. Le plus tôt était le mieux puisque Rogue allait finir par disparaître. Et de toute façon, il n'est même pas mort.

\- Hi... Hibari-san..., s'inquiéta la jeune femme pensant que le vampire n'acceptait pas encore la mort du libraire.

\- Car de tout façon, les vampire psychiques ne meurent jamais.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est vrai qu'ils quittent leurs enveloppes charnels lorsqu'ils ont absorbé trop d'énergies, mais à ce moment-là, ils ne meurent pas : ils deviennent des espèces d'esprits, qui deviennent étroitement liés au monde qui nous entoure. Donc, ils continuent de vivre éternellement... à leur manière.

\- Je vois... ça me rassure que Rogue-san soit encore vivant. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous n'avez pas l'air si triste, lors de son « enterrement ».

\- Pff... un herbivore jusqu'au bout.

\- Hé !

Malgré sa protestation, Tsuna ne rajouta rien, par peur qu'Hibari la morde pour de bon à mort.

Enfin, ils atteignirent la sortie de secours - la principale étant détruite - et Tsuna retrouva ses compagnons, en train de parler avec Kusakabe. Après s'être placée aux côtés de ses amis, le vampire leur passa un espèce de croisement entre un talkie-walkie et un vieux téléphone portable avec un clapet, plus petit encore que les plus récents. Cependant, il n'y avait pas de clavier ; juste un petit bouton rouge pourpre. Kusakabe la remit à Reborn qui le regarda sous tous les angles avant de la passer aux autres, qui le voulaient comme un enfant face à un jouet. Le vampire sourit en voyant les visages perplexes face au téléphone.

\- Ce n'est pas un téléphone normal, comme vous aurez pu le remarquer. C'est uniquement pour nous communiquer.

\- Au cas où vous aurez un problème ? proposa le Dragonnier.

\- Non. Où vous, vous aurez un soucis.

\- Nous ?

\- Vous nous avez déjà rendu deux fois services. Je tenais donc à vous donner ceci : il suffit simplement de cliquer sur le bouton pour nous appeler ou pour recevoir un appel, comme vous aurez pu vous en douter.

\- « Je » ? T'en as pas parlé à tes potes ?

\- Oh si, j'en ai parlé aux autres. Cependant, Hibari-sama ne semblait pas être totalement d'accord avec cette idée, mais je trouve que ça ne serait pas raisonnable de notre part.

Pendant qu'il parlait, le chef du comité s'occupait avec d'autres hommes de main qui dédommageait l'ex-collège.

\- Vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous aide à réparer le château ? demanda Sawada, immédiatement fusillé par le regard de l'homme au fédora.

\- On a pas le temps, rappela celui-ci.

\- Et puis, ce n'est pas grave : partez le plus tôt possible, approuva Kusakabe. Sans vouloir vous offenser, Hibari-sama ne semble pas tant apprécier votre présence.

Chacun hocha de la tête, se remémorant du tempérament du vampire.

Finalement, la troupe partit sans dire un réel au revoir aux vampires. Ils se retrouvaient de l'autre côté du château, toujours dans la même forêt où ils étaient rentrés, mais quelques pas après, l'illusion se fit instantanée et ils avaient l'impression d'être dans un champ, avec de l'herbe à ras le sol. Le petit chemin qu'ils avaient quitté plus tôt réapparut soudainement sous leurs yeux. Difficile maintenant de démêler le vrai du faux... la plupart de la troupe s'abstint de marcher sur le chemin, de peur de tomber dans un autre piège.

\- Ce n'est pas une illusion, assura Yamamoto en empruntant immédiatement la voie.

\- En tout cas, je ne sens aucun danger là-dessus, confirma Tsuna.

\- Un peu plus - rassurés, ils prirent tous ensemble le chemin, avec malgré tout une légère appréhension.

Dans le ciel, le soleil commençait à se décliner doucement. Nos héros venaient de faire une petite heure de marche et ils avaient hâte de se retrouver chez ses exorcistes. En fait, plus Tsuna pensait à ces personnes, moins elle ne savait comment elle allait réagir face à eux : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher que, une fois de plus, ça allait mal se passer - comme partout où elle avait dû passer, d'ailleurs -. Pendant le trajet, Lambo s'amusait à embêter Gokudera en montrant ses fioles et en faisant n'importe quoi avec ceux-ci. L'ange réprimanda une première fois le yokaï :

\- Lambo, ne t'amuse pas ça : tu ne sais pas ce que c'est et ça peut être dangereux.

Cependant, le stupide bovin n'avait que faire des recommandations et continuait de faire râler le chat-garou.

Enfin, au loin, ils virent au loin un grand bâtiment qui surpassait la cime des arbres. Toute la façade était faite avec du marbre d'une blancheur éclatante - et absolument pas naturelle -. Elle était toute en longueur : sur le côté, deux parallélépipèdes rectangles, et entre les deux, un grand tambour polygonal supportant un dôme. Autour de cet ensemble architectural se trouvait un jardin, délimité par une barrière de pics verts de cinq mètres de haut. La troupe n'arriva pas à voir plus car ils étaient à l'arrière de l'Institut. Tout le monde avait le souffle coupé. Même Lambo s'était arrêté un instant pour admirer l'énorme bâtiment.

\- C'est donc ça, l'académie de Yoko ? demanda Tsuna.

Reborn approuva de la tête. Il avança de quelques pas avant de parler :

\- Maintenant, il faut qu'on aille à l'entrée pour les prévenir de notre arrivée.

Mais avant même de poser un autre pied sur le sol plat, deux pointes s'approchèrent violemment de son visage : il s'arrêta net, levant les yeux vers les objets qui le menaçaient de le rendre aveugle. L'objet était une hampe en bois, recouvert d'une peinture en bronze comportant quatre anneaux, deux de chaque côté. Reborn baissa alors ses yeux vers les agresseurs : c'étaient deux hommes avec un yukata blanc. En signe de paix, le Dragonnier leva ses deux mains, comme un criminel qui serait en garde à vue. Tsuna s'inquiéta alors de savoir si ces hommes étaient des gentils ou pas.

\- Reborn… qui sont ces types ? Pas de nouveaux adversaires, quand même ! paniqua discrètement l'ange.

\- Non, aucune inquiétude : ce sont des « moines guerriers », rassura l'homme au fédora à voix basse. Ils font partis des étudiants dans l'académie de Yoko.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?! interrogea un des hommes.

\- Nous sommes là en qualité d'amis, rien de plus. Je suis collègue avec Ryuko.

\- Peut-être, interrompit l'autre, mais en attendant, vous avez avec vous un esprit !

Les moines guerriers fixaient jusqu'à là le petit yokaï qui flottait dans les airs avec son petit nuage, brandissant à tout va les fioles. Tsuna fut alors surprise de cette conclusion : certes, c'était facile de deviner qu'il n'était pas un être humain, mais savoir à l'avance quel Élu ils allaient avoir affaire était fort impression… mais aussi un avantage considérable face à des inconnus.

\- Non, mais il n'est pas dangereux, rassura Reborn en surveillant du coin de l'œil Hayato qui allait péter un câble d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Pourquoi devrions-nous avoir confiance en vous ? remarqua un moine. Amener un esprit près de chez nous n'est pas la meilleure façon pour qu'on vous accueille, non ?

\- Il faudrait, en effet, appelez le Bosatsu, hein ? chuchota un de ses collègues le plus discrètement possible.

Il y eut un petit silence avant les deux groupes, avant qu'un des deux moines guerriers s'en aille en direction de l'institut. Se retrouvant alors nez à nez avec des inconnus sans aide extérieur sur le moment, le plus jeune des deux étudiants perdu étonnement de son assurance : son arme tremblait légèrement dans ses mains. Cependant, il était bien décidé d'accomplir sa mission et de ne laisser aucun individu à l'apparence louche s'approcher de son académie, surtout s'il savait que l'un d'entre eux était un esprit.

Le Dragonnier soupira d'exaspération.

\- Bon, ça se voit bien que la situation dans laquelle on s'est trouve n'est agréable pour personne, grommela-t-il. Donc comment veux-tu qu'on te prouve que ce stupide bovin n'est en aucun cas un danger ?

\- J'en sais rien… rechigna le jeune guerrier. Faire des choses que les esprits ne savent pas faire, genre dire son véritable nom ou se transformer lui-même…

\- Tsuna, demande au stupide bovin comment il s'appelle.

Tsunayūki soupira en voyant le comportement de Reborn - c'est-à-dire de ne jamais adresser la parole au yokaï -, mais elle s'abstint de faire une quelconque remarque et demanda directement au petit garçon comment il se nommait : cependant, la même réponse revenait toujours : Lambo. Lambo qui s'amusait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Lambo qui empêchait nos héros de faire leur chemin. Et surtout, Lambo qui commençait sérieusement à énerver Gokudera. Finalement, celui-ci céda, et de colère, fit ingurgiter une des fioles à Lambo, sous les yeux choqués de tout le monde.

\- Gokudera-kun ! interpella Sawada en tentant de stopper son ami.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu un démon se faire aussi mal traité… trembla le moine guerrier. Peut-être n'est-il pas si dangereux que ça, finalement…

\- Mais… on sait ce qu'il y a, à l'intérieur des fioles ? questionna Yamamoto. Ça peut être une potion de toute puissance comme ça peut tout aussi bien être un poison…

\- J'en sais rien à l'extrême limite ! répondit Ryohei.

\- Tu penses qu'il va crever, maintenant ? demanda Iru au Dragonnier.

\- J'espère, répondit celui-ci.

\- Mais faites quelque chose au lieu de dire vos réflexions à voix haute ! rappela à l'ordre la jeune femme.

Les hommes haussèrent des épaules aux paroles de l'ange.

Enfin, celle-ci réussit à faire lâcher Gokudera en se mettant en mode dernière volonté. Comme une mère, elle se mit à le gronder pour son grand manque de patience et de maturité. Hayato accepta facilement le courroux, devenant presque masochiste. Le moine guerrier regardait cette scène avec autant d'étonnement que d'appréhension. Une fois la leçon faite, elle se retourna vers Lambo. Par terre, le petit yokaï ne bougeait plus ; il semblait sans vie. Elle se rapprocha immédiatement, une soudaine panique la prenant. Elle n'arrivait à plus rien sentir.

\- Ah, je crois que le problème se corse… remarqua Takeshi, se rapprochant à son tour du yokaï.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas en faire de même. L'intrus dans la bande fut le plus loin de la scène. La situation commençait à l'échapper et il espéra que son collègue et le Bosatsu reviennent dans bientôt.

Mais alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion, le cri de surprise de la jeune femme lui fit revenir à la réalité et vit un drôle d'événement : le yokaï avait l'air d'exploser et disparut dans une quantité colossale de fumée rose ; tous s'écartèrent le plus rapidement possible. Tsunayūki angoissa énormément : peut-être que Lambo venait de boire une bombe liquide qui dégageait des fumées bizarres ! Elle fusilla du regard le chat-garou, les larmes aux yeux en pensant à la mort d'un de leur ami.

Cependant, quand la fumée se dissipa, les choses étranges n'étaient pas terminées : il y avait bien quelqu'un, mais pas Lambo. C'était un adolescent avec des cheveux bouclés noirs où deux cornes sortaient et portait une chemise blanche avec des tâches noires sous une veste noir et un pantalon noir. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui avant de se frotter la tête. Reborn plissa des yeux : son visage lui disait assurément quelque-chose, mais rien ne lui revenait - mais l'aide d'Irugorn lui fit retrouver la mémoire -.

\- Allons allons… murmura l'inconnu, qu'est-ce je fais ici ?

\- Qui… qui es-tu ?! interpella Tsuna, aussi effrayée de l'apparition que l'étudiant.

* * *

 **« F.A.Q » n°3**

 **Moi** : Bonjour bonjour ! Comment ça va ~ ? Je profite que le chapitre soit court pour faire une F.A.Q plus grande.

 **Reborn** : Au meilleur de la forme, pourquoi ?

 **Irugorn** : Idem.

 **Tsuna** : Hein ?! Mais je te rappelle que Lambo vient de disparaître juste sous nos yeux !

 **Moi** : Non, mais pour la F.A.Q, je l'ai fait revenir momentanément.

 **Lambo** : Meuh ah ah !

 **Reborn** : ... finalement, je suis comme d'habitude.

 **Tsuna** : Pff... t'es pas possible, toi.

 **Ryohei** : Vous dites que vous l'avez fait revenir pour la F.A.Q... ça signifie qu'il va en avoir une ?

 **Gokudera** : Bravo, Captain Obvious.

 **Yamamoto** : Moi, j'aime bien, ces séries de questions : c'est toujours drôle !

 **Moi** *sourire malicieux* : Je confirme, celui-là sera très amusant ~...

 **Tsuna** : Vous faîtes peur...

Question : _Une question se pose pour Tsuna & co : (si la guerre se termine) Est-ce que vous avez pensez de vous marier avec quelqu'un et avoir des enfants ? __Fonder une famille et tout ..._

 **Tout le monde** : PARDON ?!

 **Reborn** : Désolé, ce n'est pas dans mes projets.

 **Moi** : Mais laisse-moi finir de dire la question ~

Question (suite) : ... _et je ne veux pas 'je me marierai jamais' ou quelque chose du genre! Et tout le monde doit répondre ! Réfléchissez bien, c'est votre futur ! ( Qui sait, peut être cela vous boostera )_

 **Tout le monde** : ...

 **Reborn** : Dis donc, Nelphlim-Diafire5, t'as pensé à moi en rajoutant ça ou quoi ?

 **Yamamoto** : Ah ah ah ! C'est si rigolo ~

 **Tsuna** : Ben t'es bien le seul !

 **Irugorn** : Moi, je m'en fous un peu...

 **Moi** : J'ai réfléchi à l'ordre des réponses, et je propose qu'on commence au dernier arrivé jusqu'au premier. Ça marche ?

 **Tsuna** : Oui, o.k pour ça !

 **Tout le monde** : _Juste parce qu'elle va être une des dernières personnes à répondre..._

 **Moi** : Bien ! On commence de suite par Lambo !

 **Lambo** : Meuha, je vais me marier avec Tsuna !

 **Tsuna** : Hi hi, je trouve ça mignon, quand un enfant fait ce genre de déclaration.

 **Gokudera** : Jamais, stupide bovin !

 **Ryohei** : On ne frappe pas les enfants à l'extrême limite !

 **Reborn** : Il dit ça juste parce qu'il connaît seulement Dame-Tsuna en fille...

 **Tsuna** : Merci de ne pas m'insulter dans mon dos !

 **Irugorn** : Fais attention à toi, Lambo : en face de toi, tu as de la concurrence.

 **Reborn** : Tu parles de quelqu'un en particulier en disant ça ?

 **Irugorn** : Noooooon...

 **Tsuna** : Moi, je trouve que, justement, il y en n'a absolument pas.

 **Irugorn** : Fais attention à toi, aussi : ça va te tomber sur la gueule, tu risques de ne pas comprendre.

 **Moi** : Bon... c'est vrai que Lambo a que cinq ans : son choix n'est donc absolument pas définitif. À Yamamoto ~

 **Yamamoto** : Hein, moi ? Désolé, mais je ne compte pas me marier après la guerre.

 **Tout le monde** : Euh... t'as lu la question en entier ou pas ?

 **Yamamoto** : Enfin, je dis ça, mais peut-être que ça changera ; mais en ce moment, je ne veux pas me marier avec quelqu'un.

 **Tsuna** : Tiens ? Pourquoi cette mine toute triste, Yamamoto ?

 **Reborn** : J'ai peut-être une hypothèse : tu aimais déjà quelqu'un dans ton passé ?

 **Yamamoto** *acquis de la tête* : Bingo...

 **Gokudera** : C'est vrai qu'avec un décalage d'au moins quatre cents ans, t'as peu de chance de la retrouver...

 **Tsuna** : C'est... *snif* c'est trop triste !

 **Yamamoto** : Allons allons, il ne faut pas pleurer, non plus ! Elle a dû vivre heureuse, donc il ne faut pas s'inquiéter.

 **Moi** : T'as vraiment bon cœur, Takeshi.

 **Ryohei** : Mais c'est trop triste à l'extrême limite ! En tout cas, ça me donne le courage de le dire...

 **Gokudera** : De dire quoi ?

 **Ryohei** : Que j'aime quelqu'un à l'extrême limite !

 **Tsuna** *yeux brillants* : Ooooh ! Et qui c'est ?!

 **Reborn** : Ça y est, elle sombre du côté fleur bleue...

 **Ryohei** : Eh ben... elle est dans la classe de Kyoko... elle s'appelle Hana.

 **Gokudera** : Ah ? Et elle est comment : comme toi, débile à souhait et rien à miser sur le physique ?

 **Ryohei** : Non, au contraire ! Elle est très belle, et puis elle est intelligente à l'extrême limite !

 **Tsuna** *agrippe les mains de Ryohei* : Je te souhaite bonne chance, Onii-san !

 **Gokudera** : Ouais, bonne chance : de toute façon, t'as que ça qui pourrait faire pencher la balance.

 **Ryohei** : Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, tête de poulpe ?!

 **Moi** : Bon c'est pas tout, mais en attendant, c'est à ton tour ~.

 **Gokudera** : Quoi ?! Mais... c'est d'une indiscrétion !

 **Irugorn** : En attendant, tout le monde l'a fait : donc, tu te bouges un peu.

 **Moi** : Tu sais, t'as qu'à dire le prénom de la personne avec qui tu veux te marier et basta.

 **Gokudera** *rougit* : Mais ?! Bon, je vais faire ça sous forme de devinette...

 **Yamamoto** : Chouette ; j'aime les devinettes !

 **Gokudera** : Tais-toi, stupide écervelé ! Bon... eh bien... c'est une personne de très patiente, très mignonne, très importante, très forte, et de très gentille !

 **Reborn** : C'est un peu général, ça.

 **Tsuna** : Ouais ; donc pas moi, en tout cas.

 **Gokudera** : Mais non, pas du tout ! Enfin, je veux dire... il ne faut pas vous sous-estimer !

 **Tout le monde** : _Il vient de se vendre tout seul et seule la concernée ne pige à rien..._

 **Moi** : Et pour terminer : Reborn, Tsuna et Irugorn ~

 **Tsuna** : Hein ?! Mais... mais je suis amoureuse de personne !

 **Reborn** : Idem.

 **Irugorn** : Très drôle. Votre pif vient de grandir, à tous les deux.

 **Reborn & Tsuna **: N'importe quoi !

 **Reborn** : Et puis... t'as qu'à commencé, aussi : t'es concerné, après tout.

 **Irugorn** : Je vois pas l'inconvénient : ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que chez nous, les dragons, on n'est pas si réservé et on n'en fait pas tout un plat juste en entendant "Je t'aime". On possède un peu moins de sentiments que vous, mais il nous arrive d'être quand même amoureux : par exemple, là, je dois avoir environ quatre ou cinq dragonnes.

 **Tout le monde** : PARDON ?!

 **Reborn** : Hm ? Vous êtes polygame ? Pourquoi pas, après tout...

 **Irugorn** : Ben, ça se fait bien chez vous, aussi. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on ne se marie pas forcément, même si je dois avoir une dizaine de descendants...

 **Tout le monde** : HEIN ?! T'AS DES ENFANTS ?!

 **Irugorn** : Ouais, je crois...

 **Reborn** *boude pour de faux* : Je ne me rappelle pas que tu m'aies déjà dit ce genre de choses...

 **Irugorn** : Tu sais, mieux vaut ne pas le savoir : de un, ça va rien t'apporter ; de deux, des personnes mal intentionnées pourraient profiter de ces informations.

 **Moi** : Malgré toutes ces révélations surprenantes, il nous a bien répondu. Maintenant, Reborn et Tsuna, à vous deux ~

 **Reborn** : Sincèrement, je pense qu'il faut bien faire attention à la question... celle-ci est bien "Est-ce qu'on a pensé à se marier".

 **Irugorn** : T'as pensé qu'à ça pour esquiver la question ?

 **Reborn** : Oui. Je reprends : alors, sans dire que je ne me marierai jamais, car je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais pensé à me marier.

 **Tsuna** : Pa-pareil !

 **Moi** : Oh là là, si j'avais pensé que vous serez si timides... vous êtes amoureux de quelqu'un, oui ou non ?

 **Tsuna** *rougit* : Eh ben...

 **Reborn** *détourne du regard* : Qui sait ?

 **Irugorn** : Je crois que c'est facile à deviner, tellement ils sont rouges comme des tomates.

 **Reborn & Tsuna** : Eh oh !

 **Moi** : Bon, puisqu'on ne pourra pas en tirer plus d'eux... autant terminer la F.A.Q maintenant ! Merci beaucoup à Nephlim-Diafire5 d'avoir posé la question - je me suis bien amusée à m'imaginer comment chacun réagirait XD -.

 **Reborn** : Et merci à Tsuki Banritt pour le commentaire.

 **Tsuna** : Moi, perso, le moment où iru m'a lancé, je me suis écroulée sur Reborn ! ... - désolée, il fallait que je la fasse -

 **Moi** : En fait, je ne compte pas publier de chapitre la semaine prochaine. A tout ^^


	27. L'apprentie Exorciste

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

L'adolescent au milieu de la fumée rose regardait autour de lui, décontracté - contrairement à tous les autres -. Le moine guerrier s'accrochait au bras de Tsunayūki, totalement apeuré - mais l'ange ne s'en pré-occupa -.

\- Hm ? C'est vrai que j'ai changé en dix ans, mais je n'aurais pas cru que tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas, Tsuna-nee…

Chacun s'échangea un regard, totalement incrédule.

\- Lam… Lambo ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est ça, approuva-t-il.

\- Hein ?! firent l'homme au fédora et le dragon, abasourdis.

\- Ben quoi ? Il y a quelque-chose qui ne va pas ? voulut savoir Sasagawa.

\- De un : il est encore vivant, commença Iru.

\- De deux : on a pensé que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, d'autant plus qu'il a exactement le même visage, compléta Reborn.

\- De trois : nous sommes en face de la version futur du stupide bovin, terminèrent les deux en même temps.

Tsuna soupira, assistant à deux véritables jumeaux.

Pourtant, en entendant la voix du Dragonnier, le futur Lambo tilta avant d'afficher un petit sourire lugubre que personne ne vit sur le coup.

\- Mais maintenant… déclara-t-il, maintenant je pourrai te tuer…

\- Hein ?

\- Meurs, Reborn !

\- Oh non ! Ça va pas recommencer ! paniqua Tsuna.

Tout doute que ce n'était pas Lambo s'évapora. Cependant, ce qui la faisait la plus paniquée, c'était que le yokaï avait maintenant dix ans de plus, et donc grandement plus puissant que le gamin qui lâchait des éclairs et des grenades lorsqu'il y avait la moindre contrariété.

En courant vers sa cible, les cornes de Lambo se mirent à briller en se chargeant en électricité : l'attaque fut évidente, il voulait foncée tête baissée vers Reborn. Le moine guerrier se cacha derrière l'ange, maintenant totalement effrayé de l'action, alors que l'ange aurait voulu retenir le yokaï. À ses côtés, Gokudera sortit ses griffes et aurait sauter sur le Lambo du futur si Reborn ne l'avait pas arrêté d'un signe la main. Le Dragonnier semblait avoir la situation entre ses mains et comptait bien régler le problème le plus efficacement possible ; Iru n'avait pas l'air soucieux et alla même rejoindre l'ange, détendu. Alors, avec un manque total de respect, Reborn projeta du bout d'un doigt un petit caillou qui arriva pile dans l'œil du yokaï. Totalement meurtri, Lambo du futur cessa son offensive et pleura un bon coup - Tsunayūki eut de la pitié pour lui -.

Soudain, deux personnes débarquèrent derrière la troupe : le copain de l'étudiant et un grand homme tout souriant. Il avait presque plus de cheveux sur son crâne, et il était habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un salwar sombre. Il avait dans sa main un bâton semblable à celui des deux autres, sauf qu'il comportait six anneaux. En le voyant arrivé, l'étudiant fit une courbette de respect. Reborn sourit en le remarquant à son tour.

\- O-Bosatsu-sama, je suis désolé de vous avoir demandé de l'aide ! Veuillez accepter mes excuses !

\- Chaos Ryuko, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? salua Le Dragonnier.

 _\- On voit de suite le manque de respect de Reborn…_ désespéra Tsuna.

Elle fut alors surprise - du moins, pas autant que les deux moines guerriers - lorsque le Bosatsu se mit à rire et à taper le dos de l'homme au fédora, enchanté lui aussi de le revoir.

\- Je suis content que tu sois revenu, Reborn ! sourit le Bosatsu avant de remarquer tous les autres Élus. Dis-moi, je vois que tu t'es fait de nouveaux copains, entre temps !

\- Ah oui, confirma son collègue. Je te les présente…

\- Non non non ! interrompit Ryuko. Nous ferons les présentations à l'intérieur ! Allez, en route, mauvaise troupe !

Et ni plus, ni moins, il se retourna pour partir en direction de l'institut, mais un des étudiants eut le courage de l'interpeller :

\- Monsieur ! Nous devons d'abord vérifier la nature d'un de ses gens ! Une des personnes est un esprit !

\- Ah bon ?

Ryuko se retourna et vit une épaisse fumée rose apparaître, avant de révéler un petit garçon qui semblait être perdu. Lange se jeta dans ses bras, le yokaï tout content d'avoir un petit câlin en plus d'un bonbon que lui offre la jeune femme. L'un des étudiants qui venait de parler pointait du doigt ce petit garçon. Le Bosatsu se gratta le menton avant de déclarer :

\- C'est vrai que c'est un esprit, mais il n'est en rien offensif : il n'est pas dangereux.

Un des moines guerriers se retint de leur décrire que ce même gamin « inoffensif » venait de grandir et de tenter de tuer un de ses propres camarades. Sinon, il n'était pas dangereux, en effet.

Enfin, la troupe put se rapprocher davantage de l'académie des exorcistes : de plus près, des détails ressortaient qui le rendait encore plus beau. Un peu devant eux, le Bosatsu donnait à ses deux élèves quelques conseils pour des situations à venir. Tsuna eut l'impression qu'elle allait enfin rencontrer des gens sains d'esprits.

\- Il a l'air gentil, Ryuko-san, déclara-t-elle. Il est toujours comme ça ?

\- Oh oui, c'est un bon vivant, approuva Reborn. Cependant, il lui arrive tout de même d'être sérieux dans certaines situations.

\- Il me fait un peu pensé à Yamamoto…

\- C'est pas faux.

\- En fait : c'est quoi, ces armes ? J'en ai jamais vu comme ça, jusqu'à maintenant…

\- Et c'est réparti pour les questions… maugréa le Dragonnier avec un sourire narquois.

Tsuna allait s'énerver, mais elle ne fit que bégayer et ne rien trouver en réplique.

\- C'est un khakkhara, répondit Ryuko lui-même.

\- Un khakkaka quoi ?

\- Un khakkhara. Je ne recommande à personne de l'écrire, parce que je retrouve des fautes un coup sur deux !

\- Mais ça sert à se battre ?

\- Oh, pas seulement : on s'en sert majoritairement dans des cérémonies. Mais tout le monde en a un pour se protéger, au cas où.

\- Mais pourquoi sur le votre, il y a six anneaux, alors que sur les autres, il y en a que quatre ?

Le Bosatsu sourit à cette remarque et secoua légèrement son khakkhara ; les anneaux s'entrechoquèrent et produisent un petit tintement.

\- Ça dépend du grade où on est, reprit-il. Et évidemment, plus ton grade est haut, plus tu as d'anneaux !

\- Hein ? Mais ça représente quelque-

Ryuko posa son index sur la bouche de Tsuna pour la faire taire. Malgré le geste - qui montrait clairement qu'il n'avait pas que ça a faire -, il conservait encore son sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Tout ça pour après, petite fille ! D'abord, une bonne douche et un bon repas chaud pour bien vous reposer, d'accord ?

Tsuna bouda silencieusement ; c'était un peu pour l'avoir coupé dans son élan comme un certain Dragonnier, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il l'avait appelé « petite fille » - alors c'était vrai qu'elle avait quasiment l'apparence d'une mineure, mais elle avait déjà dépassé la vingtaine… -. Cependant, elle arrêta de faire la tête lorsqu'ils empruntèrent les sorties de secours de l'académie dans le sens inverse. Au bout du chemin, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall de l'Institut, à leur droite l'entrée principale. En face d'eux ils y avaient les casiers des étudiants. Discrètement, les deux moines guerriers qui étaient restés avec eux depuis tout ce temps prirent rapidement des affaires dans leurs causées avant de s'éclipser silencieusement à un angle à gauche. Le Bosatsu gloussa.

Normalement à cette heure, la semaine de cours est déjà terminée et les élèves sont soit repartis chez eux, soit à l'internat pour une minorité de cas, expliqua-t-il quand les autres le fixèrent bizarrement.

Tsunayūki s'émerveilla devant la grandeur et l'architecture de cette académie : tout semblait datée de millions d'années et pourtant ça ne faisait pas vieillard pour autant.

Soudain, elle vit du même coin où les deux autres sont partis une nouvelle élève qui se précipitait dans le hall. Rien qu'en la regardant, l'ange devina qu'elle avait l'air totalement asociale, vue comment elle avait l'air très timide à garder ses livres et ses cahiers de cours contre elle. Elle avait des cheveux courts violets avec une frange rideau. Elle portait assurément l'uniforme de l'académie, c'est-à-dire une veste beige claire et une jupe bleu claire. Le plus surprenant venant d'elle était un cache-œil pour son œil droit. Lorsqu'elle remarqua tout ce monde à dix pas d'elle - et surtout le Bosatsu -, elle se mit à paniquer encore plus - ce qui confirma les doutes de Sawada - avant de faire une courbette maladroite vers eux.

\- Je… je suis désolée d'être encore ici, Ganka-sama ! déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix avant repartir aussi tôt.

Tsuna sourit un peu en la voyant partir et eut de la compassion pour elle : elle était exactement la même personne il y a quelques années - à part qu'elle était encore plus maladroite que cette drôle de fille -. Ryuko rigola a son tour avant de faire une rapide présentation :

\- Elle s'appelle Chrome Dokuro. Elle vit à l'internat depuis ces huit ans.

\- Euh… hein ?

L'esprit de l'ange remarqua immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème : elle avait l'air d'avoir environ dix-sept ans, ça signifiait qu'elle aurait passé de longues années dans un même internat ? Possible, peut-être, mais il fallait se rappeler que c'était une académie et rare les jeunes enfants qui assistent déjà à ces cours malgré leur jeune âge. Elle allait encore poser des questions, mais le regard de Reborn l'en dissuada tout aussi rapidement.

Malgré ce petit moment de silence, Ganka enchaîna :

\- Bon, je vous fais visiter tout ça ? interpella-t-il.

Le Bosatsu montra alors les différents parties de cette établissement : en rentrant par l'entrée puis en tournant à gauche il y avait les salles de classes et la cantine ; Ryuko ne s'attarda pas sur les classes mais montra au groupe où se trouvait le réfectoire. En prenant le chemin inverse à partir de l'entrée, on arrivait dans la zone pour les internes - il y en avait pas beaucoup par rapport à l'ensemble des élèves en tout - avec les logements et la salle de jeux.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle d'accueil de l'internat, ils tombèrent sur Chrome et les deux moines guerriers qui avaient rencontré le groupe en premier. Ils remarquèrent que le groupe en question était juste à côté d'eux et ils firent tous les trois une courbette a leur Bosatsu - ils avaient l'air très attaché à la politesse -.

\- Allez, relevez-vous, ordonna gentiment Ganka avant de s'adresser aux deux garçons. Vous deux, retournez dans la forêt jusqu'à dix-neuf heures puis revenez pour le dîner, d'accord ?

Les étudiants acquiescèrent de la tête puis s'en allèrent discrètement. Après s'être assuré qu'ils partaient bien dans la bonne direction, le Bosatsu se retourna vers la fille timide aux cheveux violets.

\- Et toi, Chrome… pourrais-tu faire la visite des chambres des filles à cette demoiselle, s'il te plaît ? Ils resteront ici une soirée.

La jeune fille regarda Tsuna quelques instants avant d'accepter tout en bégayant. Les garçons continuent de marcher tout droit pour aller à leur dortoir alors que Dokuro emmena l'ange vers sa gauche. Avant qu'elles ne partent, Sawada lui tendit la main :

\- Je m'appelle Tsuna, enchantée de faire ta connaissance !

Mais Chrome fixa quelques secondes la main avant de l'ignorer et de rejoindre les chambres, Tsuna fut surprise et déçue qu'elle ne lui réponde rien en retour ; elle avait l'air encore plus introvertie et asociale qu'elle aurait pensé.

La visite se passa silencieusement et rapidement. Les chambres étaient réparties dans un box de quatre lits ; chacun était accueillant, et il y avait même une douche incluse à l'intérieur. Quand les filles entra dans la chambre de l'étudiante, Tsuna remarqua vite que la chambre était bien rangée, à la limite avec même l'impression qu'elle paraissait vide. Elle constata aussi qu'elle était malheureusement la seule fille dans ce box. En face de l'unique lit fait, il y avait une petite commode où était posée dessus se qui pourrait faire penser à une photo encadrée de famille, mais elles ne s'y attardèrent pas plus longtemps dans la pièce et continuèrent de marcher. Il y avait aussi un petit sauna réservé aux internes qui se trouvait un peu écarté des dortoirs. Une fois la visite terminée, ce fut le moment de se laver. Pour la douche, Chrome prêta celle de sa chambre à Sawada : même s'il y avait pas beaucoup d'eau chaude - tous les internes prenaient leur douche à la même heure -, celle-ci en profita un maximum et se sentit bien propre en y sortant.

D'ailleurs, en y sortant, Tsuna vit que Chrome était agenouillée devant la photo sur le meuble, les larmes à l'œil. Elle croisait les doigts et semblait s'adresser aux gens sur la photo, mais en remarquant la présence de l'ange, elle s'essuya l'œil en se releva maladroitement. Cependant, en se relevant précipitamment, elle fit bouger la commode et la photo allait inévitablement tomber. Heureusement, Tsuna se jeta par terre et réussit à éviter la catastrophe - même au prix d'une bosse sur sa tête -. Dokuro la fixa, hébétée, qu'elle ait réagi aussi vite, quand bien même elle ait l'air de d'être évanouie. Finalement, Tsuna donna un signe de vie :

\- Je suis désolée, déclara-t-elle.

\- He-hein ? s'affola l'exorciste.

\- Si je t'avais prévenu que j'étais là, tu n'aurais pas paniqué comme ça et il n'y aurait rien eu.

\- N-non ! Pas du tout ! Au contraire, c'est à moi de m'excuser : si je ne m'effrayerai pas pour un rien, vous ne vous seriez pas cognée la tête !

Tsuna se redressa, s'asseyant tout comme l'étudiante. Malgré la douleur, elle souriait car Chrome venait enfin se lui parler après une heure.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, si tu veux, demanda Tsuna.

\- Oh ! Par-pardon !

Après un petit moment de gêne, elles se mirent à rire sous cape. L'ange se rappela de la photo qui était à ses côtés et la rendit à Chrome qui la remercia chaleureusement.

\- C'est ta famille qui est dessus ? devina Tsunayūki.

\- Oui… répondit faiblement Dokuro. Je suis fille unique et mes parents… mes parents sont morts lors d'un accident de voiture, après que je me sois prise un camion.

Timidement, elle pointa du doigt son cache-œil : Tsuna comprit de suite les conséquences de cet accident. En face d'elle, la jeune fille timide recommença à pleurer : sans étonnement, les larmes ne coulèrent que du côté gauche. Sawada détourna du regard et avala difficilement sa salive devant la scène. Elle se remémora des constants rappels de Reborn quand à sa curiosité et elle s'en voulut davantage.

\- Je suis... désolée de t'avoir demandé des choses personnelles, s'excusa-t-elle une nouvelle fois avant de chuchoter pour elle-même. Il faudrait vraiment que je tourne sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche…

\- Je… ce n'est pas de ta faute, Tsuna-san, rassura l'exorciste. Tout ça s'est passé quand j'avais huit ans, et pourtant, je ne me suis toujours pas habituée ! C'est plus de ma faute que de la tienne…

\- On s'habitue rarement à ce genre de douleur.

Chrome hocha de la tête, le souvenir encore douloureux. Cependant, elle s'arrêta de pleurer et afficha un petit sourire à sa nouvelle amie.

\- Tu veux faire quoi, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

Quand Sawada allait ouvrir la bouche, son ventre lui répond à la place. Chrome gloussa discrètement alors que Tsuna se frotta le derrière de sa tête, embarrassée.

\- Eh ben… je pense que tu as compris ce que j'aimerai bien faire, en déduit l'ange.

\- Oui. Allons rejoindre les autres ; ils doivent sûrement nous attendre !

Les filles rejoignirent le réfectoire où il n'y avait plus que les amis de Tsuna et Ryuko autour d'une seule table, alors que la cantine en comptait une bonne dizaine - ce qui donnait une étrange sensation de voir cette gigantesque salle vide -. Mais avant de rentrer, Tsunayūki fut retenue par Chrome.

\- Désolée, mais je ne peux pas être ici, commença-t-elle. Au-delà de vingt heures, les élèves ont déjà fini de manger et ne sont plus censés être dans le réfectoire.

\- Hein ?! Il est déjà vingt heures ?! s'étonna l'ange.

Il fallait dire que le temps était passé comme une fusée. Elle allait alors lui souhaiter bonne nuit, mais Ganka débarqua soudainement près d'elle. Chacune des filles laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise, qui fit sourire l'homme.

\- Tu peux rester ici avec elle pour manger si tu le souhaites, déclara-t-il. Juste que ça ne te fais pas trop tard pour le réveil.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr ! Et puis, j'ai pensé que pour ce soir, elle pourrait dormir dans la même chambre que toi : comme t'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle, j'ai pensé que ça serait la meilleure solution, non ?

\- Oui, Ganka-san !

Pour une fois, elle répondit sans aucune hésitation ; elle ne semblait plus être prise par la timidité. Elle partit en première dans le réfectoire pour tenir compagnie. Pendant quelques instants, il ne resta plus que Tsuna et Ryuko en dehors.

\- Je suis content de voir Chrome si heureuse, avoua-t-il en la regardant. À cause de son passé, elle n'est pas très joyeuse et elle n'arrive pas très bien à se faire des camarades, malgré tout le temps qu'elle a passé ici. La voir dans cet état me rassure… et je suis content aussi que ce soit toi, son amie, adressa-t-il ses dernières paroles à la jeune femme.

\- Euh… merci…, bégaya celle-ci.

\- … bon ! C'est pas tout, mais il faut que tu manges : tu verras, nos cuisiniers sont d'excellents cordons bleus !

Le Bosatsu reprit toute sa bonne humeur avant de rentrer à son tour. Tsuna resta encore quelques instants, seule, avant de rejoindre les autres.

Comme avait dit Ganka, les plats étaient succulents et le groupe se régala - c'était une omelette au fromage avec des pommes de terres sautées, et en dessert des fruits au sirop -. Chacun parlait avec bonheur humeur et énergie, malgré l'heure tardive.

Finalement, après le repas, Reborn se retira plus tôt que les autres de la table pour préparer ses affaires pour demain. Ryuko avait proposé un dernier petit truc en fin de repas, mais le Dragonnier refusa poliment la proposition et s'en alla - c'était d'ailleurs le seul à ne pas avoir accepté -. Quand il finit les préparations, il s'installa sur le canapé de la salle d'accueil de l'internat et continua à travailler à cartographier les derniers lieux qu'il avait visité sur la table basse. Maintenant, être seul et ne plus avoir de bruit autour de lui faisait bizarre à l'homme au fédora. Il avait pris l'habitude de la présence des autres, même si ça lui a pris un certain temps d'adaptation : il lui en faudra dorénavant autant pour la chose inverse.

 _\- Tu fais quoi, Re-kun ?_ pensa Iru.

Communiquer mentalement lui avait aussi pris du temps : il fallait d'abord ne pas parler à voix haute - à part si on voulait se faire passer pour un fou - et avoir des pensées claires et logiques - quelque chose dont n'est pas inné l'être humain -. Mais comme pour tout, Reborn avait réussi au final.

 _\- Je me repose de mon côté_ , répondit Reborn _. Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Tu ne viens jamais t'amuser Re-kun. Rejoins-nous, on s'amuse vraiment bien._

Le Dragonnier commença à se douter qu'il y avait un problème : sans dire que le dragon ne s'amusait jamais, disons que ça ne venait pas de lui de faire ce genre de déclaration. Et puis aussi, il ne l'appelait pas Chibi - un surnom qu'il utilisait pour reprocher quelque chose à l'humain -.

 _\- Tu vas bien, Iru ? Tu m'as l'air bizarre…_

 _\- Ben oui, ça va, Re-kun._

Là, c'était encore plus douteux : les dragons transportaient mal ou très peu leurs émotions et sentiments : là, l'homme au fédora sentait vivement la conscience du dragon un peu vague et euphorique. Reborn réfléchit quelques instants avant de se lever.

 _\- Dis donc, Iru, qu'est-ce que Ryuko vous a proposé après que je sois parti ?_

 _\- Oh, un jus de raisin âcre. Il nous a juste demandé quel âge nous avons avant de nous en passer. J'ai adoré sa tête quand Tsuna lui a dit qu'elle avait vingt-et-un ans et moi dix mille ans._

 _\- Oh merdia..._ ne put s'empêcher de penser le Dragonnier.

Et lorsqu'il atteint le réfectoire, son doute fut confirmé : chacun de ses amis avaient trop bu de vin. Gokudera était allongé par terre étant sur le point de vomir, Ryohei voyait un ennemi invisible qui le défiait en duel et Yamamoto était étalé sur son siège et rigolait sans s'arrêter avec Tsuna, alors qu'Irugorn tentait tant bien que mal de marcher dans son état. Ryuko et Chrome étaient au milieu de tout ce bordel, Lambo dans les bras de la jeune fille, totalement fatigué - sans même avoir bu, il restait un enfant qui avait besoin de sommeil -.

\- Je... je suis désolé, s'excusa Ryuko en regardant les compagnons de son collègue par terre. Je ne pensai pas qu'ils étaient aussi sensible à la boisson juste en buvant juste un verre...

\- Non... ce n'est pas de ta faute : moi non plus, je n'ai jamais su comment ils tenaient l'alcool, rassura Reborn avec un drôle de sourire sur le visage.

Dans sa tête, il venait de réaliser quelque-chose : les Élus étaient infiniment plus sensibles à l'alcool. Ça pouvait se révéler très amusant à exploiter... mais également un sacré point faible.

Au bout d'un moment, Reborn, Ryuko et Chrome décidèrent de porter tout ce petit monde ivre dans les chambres : les garçons s'occupaient des mecs et Dokuro ramènerait l'ange dans sa chambre.

Une fois que le Dragonnier réussit à clouer Irugorn au lit - celui-ci ne voulant pas encore dormir, l'homme au fédora mit un coup bien placé dans la nuque pour l'assommer -, il redescendit dans la salle d'accueil pour reprendre sa carte qu'il avait laissée. Mais dans le hall il tomba sur les filles qui étaient sur le canapé. Tsuna était toujours aussi ivre, et l'exorciste de l'académie faisait de son mieux pour la garder le plus au calme. Reborn soupira d'exaspération en voyant cela. Tsunayūki, elle, quand elle vit son ami arriver, se leva maladroitement pour aller à sa rencontre avant de tomber en avant. Patiemment, l'homme au fédora l'aida à la relever, puis à l'amener au fauteuil. Cependant, quand il prit tout ce qu'il avait besoin et qu'il voulut partir vers l'autre sens, il avait une Tsuna collée au bras.

\- Tsuna, lâche-moi et va te coucher, ordonna-t-il.

\- Ne pars paaaaass ! gémit la jeune femme.

\- Arrête de faire ton caprice ; on part tôt demain.

\- Tu... tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Reborn se retourna vers elle ; elle tentait de se retenir de pleurer, mais les larmes coulaient d'eux-même sur son visage. Ce coup-là, l'homme au fédora ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. En arrière-plan, Chrome regardait la scène, incrédule.

\- Tu... tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi par-parce que tu ne veux pas de moi... ! bégaya-t-elle entre deux pleurs.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi faut-il que ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? s'adressa le Dragonnier à Dokuro qui haussa des épaules.

\- Ouuiinnnnnn ! Tu ne m'aimes paaas !

Sawada serra Reborn dans ses bras au point de lui couper momentanément la respiration. Même si elle était totalement soûle, inconsciemment, l'homme au fédora s'en voudrait de la laisser dans un tel état aussi pitoyable. Il laissa échapper un soupir avant de tapoter la tête de l'ange.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ; je t'aime bien, avoua-t-il. Tu veux qu'on reste sur le canapé, le temps que tu te calmes ?

\- Oui ! fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

En fait, le Dragonnier constata que c'était juste une grosse gamine quand elle buvait - mais ça ne changeait pas tant que ça des habitudes -.

Mieux installés sur le grand fauteuil, Tsuna s'approcha encore plus de son ami qui se sentit de plus en plus oppressé. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'ange, celle-ci commençait à s'endormir.

\- Génial, murmura-t-il, il ne reste plus qu'une couverture et elle dormira comme un loir...

\- Je vais en chercher une... se leva Chrome en pensant que c'était un ordre.

\- Hein ? Mais pas du tout !

Cependant, elle était déjà partie en chercher sans entendre la protestation. Elle prit énormément de temps pour trouver une couverture assez chaude - mais pas trop non plus -, et elle ne savait donc pas si les deux seraient encore sur le canapé quand elle reviendrait. Néanmoins, quand elle retourna dans la salle d'accueil, elle retrouva bien Reborn et Tsunayūki ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis, l'un contre l'autre. Chrome rigola doucement pour ne pas les réveiller, puis posa le draps sur eux pour qu'ils n'attrapent pas froid dans la nuit. Elle décida de les laisser se reposer et elle remonta dans sa chambre, laissant les deux compagnons de route seuls.

* * *

 **Yo ! On dirait pas, mais je trouve que deux semaines, ça passe vachement vite...**

 **En fait, on parlant de deux semaines, je crois que je vais dorénavant garder ce rythme de publication : j'ai de moins en moins le temps d'écrire cette histoire - principalement à cause des devoirs XD -, donc désolée.**

 **Je remercie Nephlim-Diafire5 et Tsuki Banritt pour les commentaires et hadrian phantomhive pour le favori et le follow. De plus, nous avons même franchi la barre des 10 favoris ^^ ! Au départ, je croyais que j'allais même pas en avoir XD, donc merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire ! Ciao ciao ~**


	28. Un conte de fée

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Un jour, quand Tsunayūki était petite - au alentour de six, sept ans -, elle était assise sur sa mère en train de raconter des contes de fées. À cette époque, sa mère avait les cheveux longs marrons clairs avec une frange droite qui cachait tout son front. C'était la gentillesse incarnée, la générosité interprétée, d'où venait ce caractère si doux et agréable qu'avait maintenant Tsuna. Aussi, pendant cette période, la petite fille savait déjà qu'elle allait devenir la Jūdaime, et elle ne voulait déjà pas le faire, car elle se retrouvait toute seule dans la cour pendant les récréations.

\- … et c'est ainsi qu'ils se marièrent, et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, termina la maman en refermant doucement le livre.

\- Maman, maman ! interpella la petite Sawada. Ça veut dire quoi, « la fin des temps » ? Le temps a une fin ?

\- Et bien, justement, non, répondit la mère avec le sourire. C'est pour dire que la princesse et le prince vivront heureux pour toujours.

\- Maman, maman ! enchaîna de suite Tsuna. Ça existe vraiment, les contes de fées ? Avec les princes charmants et les méchants dragons qui kidnappent les princesses ?

\- Oh oui, ça existe pour de vrai, les contes de fées : regarde, tu es une véritable princesse !

La maman toucha du doigt le bout du nez de sa fille qui secoua la tête pour échapper le plus possible le contact. L'adulte gloussa alors que l'enfant fit la tête.

\- Mais maman, je ne veux pas être une princesse : en plus, je n'ai pas de grandes robes comme les princesses ! contesta Tsuna.

\- Tu sais, Tsuna-chan, on n'est pas uniquement une princesse juste parce qu'on porte de belles robes : on est aussi une princesse de l'intérieur.

\- Hein ? Je comprends pas, maman : ça veut dire que j'ai une princesse en moi ?

\- Non, non ! Tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre ça, mais un jour, si tu t'en rappelles, tu comprendras à ce moment-là.

Tsunayūki bouda car elle n'eut pas la réponse à ce moment-là. Elle prit le livre que sa mère venait de lui lire et l'ouvra à des moments différents de l'histoire grâce aux images : à un moment quand la princesse s'était perdue dans la forêt, un autre où un beau homme tua le méchant dragon qui voulait faire du mal à la princesse, et la dernière lorsque le prince embrassa la princesse. En voyant la dernière image, Tsuna eut un nouveau sourire avant de s'exclamer :

\- Maman ! Est-ce que, moi aussi, si je suis une princesse, je rencontrerai un prince charmant ?

La mère rigola de nouveau avant de prendre son enfant dans ses bras.

\- Oh oui, j'en suis sûre ! Tout le monde a son prince charmant, qu'on soit une princesse ou pas.

\- Est-ce que je me marierai et j'aurai pleins d'enfants avec lui ?

\- Oh là là, tu poses beaucoup trop de questions, Tsuna-chan ! rigola sa mère. Je ne sais pas, Tsuna-chan : tu verras comment l'avenir sera fait !

\- Hein ? fit l'enfant insatisfait. Mais... alors, est-ce que je serai heureux avec lui ?

La maman eut un sourire attendrissant à la petite Sawada qui attendait enfin une réponse concrète.

\- Oui, Tsuna-chan, termina-t-elle. Quand tu seras avec ton prince charmant, tu seras la fille la plus heureuse du monde.

Tsunayūki sentit qu'on la secouait un peu. La faible luminosité dans la pièce suffisait pour lui faire mal aux yeux : elle venait à peine de se réveiller d'un souvenir. Les secousses étaient un peu plus fortes, mais l'ange était tellement bien qu'elle ne voulait pas bouger d'un millimètre - elle était confortablement au chaud et serra davantage quelque-chose d'agréable qui était contre elle -. Finalement, les secousses eurent une voix :

\- Dame-Tsuna... réprimanda-t-il. Tu veux bien me lâcher, maintenant, s'il te plaît ?

Au bout d'un moment, elle osa ouvrir les yeux : elle se remémora alors qu'elle était sur un canapé, dans l'académie de Yoko. Heureusement que c'était la fin de semaine car sinon, il y auraient eu des élèves qui seraient passés dans la salle d'accueil et qui l'auraient vue étaler sur le fauteuil. Ça aurait déjà été assez embarrassant, mais ça aurait allé puisqu'elle ne connaissait aucun d'entre eux : là, il y avait Irugorn, Chrome et Ryuko qui la fixaient avec un sourire narquois sur leurs lèvres. Mais le plus gênant, c'était qu'elle ne saurait pas expliqué pourquoi elle s'était endormie sur le canapé, et encore moins pourquoi elle s'était endormie contre Reborn. Quand elle le constata, elle fit un bon en arrière en hurlant, et atterrit par terre sur les deux fesses. Le Dragonnier jeta un coup d'œil sur elle, légèrement déconcerté de cette réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda-t-il. Tu ne te rappelles pas d'hier ?

\- Qu-quoi ? J'ai... j'ai fait quoi, hier ? bégaya-t-elle, rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Eh ben... je vous ai prêté une bouteille de vin, à toi et tes amis, expliqua le Bosatsu, gêné. Et j'ai eu l'impression que vous en avez un peu trop bu.

\- HEEEIINN ?

Sawada paniqua : voilà pourquoi elle ne se rappelait plus ! Et pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée avec Reborn...

\- En fait, pourquoi vous êtes les seuls debout ? demanda celui-ci.

\- C'est à l'heure habituelle où nous nous levons, Chrome et moi, déclara Ganka. Quant à ton ami Irugorn, il a dit qu'il voulait se venger de toi ou un truc du genre, donc j'ai tenu à rester près de lui, le temps que vous vous réveillez...

L'homme au fédora comprit alors de quelle vengeance le dragon voulait parler : hier soir, il l'avait assommé pour le forcer à le coucher. Il va sûrement vouloir lui donner un coup en échange...

\- Non, c'est bon : j'ai plus besoin de vengeance, déclara Iru avec un sourire sadique qui montrait ses dents pointues.

\- Hein ? T'es pourtant du genre rancunier, toi... rappela Reborn, suspectant le dragon de faire un coup bas.

\- Non, enfin, j'ai plus besoin de vengeance parce que j'ai un truc encore pire pour vous.

Les regards convergèrent vers lui, ne comprenant absolument pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Bah, le mieux, c'est de vous l'envoyer, déclara Iru qui ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

Soudain, Reborn et Tsuna eut la même image dans la tête : c'était un souvenir récent d'Irugorn car on observait de ses yeux ; ils se voyaient eux-même en train de dormir, l'un enlacé à l'autre. Les deux se mirent à rougir de plus belle et à bégayer.

\- Hiiiiiii ! hurla Tsuna en se couvrant le visage.

\- Iru ! réprimanda Reborn.

Le dragon sourit de toutes ses dents, fier de sa vengeance. Ryuko et Chrome se retrouvèrent un peu perdus dans cette situation.

Finalement, Tsuna se leva et s'en alla seule dans la chambre de Chrome - qui aurait dû aussi faire office de la sienne momentanément si elle ne s'était pas endormie sur le canapé -, le temps de reprendre calmement ses esprits. Pourtant, rien à faire ; elle ne cessait de penser à Reborn et qu'elle venait de dormir avec lui.

 _\- Calme-toi, Tsuna, calme-toi un peu !_ s'ordonna-t-elle mentalement. _C'est vrai que ça ne laisse pas forcément de marbre, mais quand même, il faut relativiser : c'est juste un copain, rien de plus ! Alors pourquoi je me mets à paniquer comme ça ?!_

\- Excuse-moi, Tsuna-san, je peux rentrer ? demanda timidement Chrome derrière la porte.

\- Hein ? Oui oui, bien sûr ! répondit l'ange.

L'étudiante dans l'académie lui offrit un petit sourire en réconfort avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle regarda ses pieds avant de vérifier l'état de son amie :

\- Tu... tu vas bien ? T'es pas trop chamboulée ?

\- Hein ? Euh... non non, pas du tout ! mentit Sawada.

\- Bon, ça va, alors : Reborn était un peu inquiet en voyant comment t'as réagi. Enfin, apparemment, il voulait aussi « se défouler » sur Irugorn-san, après ce qu'il aurait fait. Il a fait quoi, d'ailleurs ?

\- C'est... c'est qu'Irugorn-san peut envoyer des images par télépathie, donc...

\- Oh...

Il y eut un silence encore plus gênant avant que Tsuna ne se lève :

\- Mais sinon, je vais aller dire à Reborn de ne pas s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit et qu'il se sente responsable de rien, même si ça m'étonnerait venant de sa part qu'il se sente coupable pour quoi que ce soit.

\- Dis... Tsuna-san, interpella Chrome. Je voudrai savoir une chose, mais j'ai peur que ce soit trop personnel...

\- N'ait pas peur, Chrome-chan ! De toute façon, ça risque d'être difficile de se trouver dans une situation encore plus gênant qu'à l'instant...

\- Reborn... est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Les joues de Tsunayūki s'empourprèrent davantage que tout à l'heure ; elle sentit aussi son cœur battre plus rapidement et plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle trouvait qu'il faisait un peu plus chaud, aussi.

\- C'est que, depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, tu semblais être déjà très proche de lui, remarqua doucement Chrome. Encore plus qu'avec les autres garçons. Aussi, lorsqu'il a refusé et qu'il est parti pour le toast, tu semblais terriblement triste. Et, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais quand tu étais soûle, tu voulais vraiment rester avec lui à tout prix, et tu te souciais réellement de savoir s'il t'appréciait un peu ou pas.

\- Ah ! fit soudainement Tsuna.

À la fin des explications, l'ange se rappela alors de son état d'ivresse et comment elle avait réagi à ce moment-là - ce qui était maintenant encore plus gênant puisqu'elle se souvint de son comportement puéril -. Les arguments de Chrome se tenaient, et elle ne voyait rien qui pourrait aller dans l'autre sens. Durant ses deux semaines, ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés, Reborn et elle, et maintenant qu'ils étaient devenus amis, Tsuna avait dû manifestement commencer à éprouver des sentiments plus que ce qu'elle le devrait et à ressentir comme une concurrence autour d'elle - dorénavant, elle pouvait comprendre qu'elle avait eu à l'égard de Bianchi de la jalousie -.

Cependant, tout cela restait encore hypothétique pour elle et ça ne servait à rien de révéler tout ça à Dokuro, donc elle résuma simplement par :

\- Nooon, c'est vrai que je l'apprécie énormément et qu'il m'est venu en aide à plusieurs reprises, ça reste pour moi qu'un ami.

Puis elle alla dans la salle d'accueil, invitant Chrome à venir avec elle.

En coïncidence, Tsunayūki avait rêvé cette nuit d'un souvenir où il était question de conte de fée et de prince charmant.

Alors, effectivement, si elle était la princesse et Reborn son prince charmant et qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux à tenter d'arrêter une guerre, elle était en train de vivre dans le pire conte de fée qu'elle n'aura jamais lut.

...

En voyant l'ange courir se réfugier dans la chambre des filles, Reborn se sentit légèrement confus. Il se retourna vers Irugorn, le poing serré.

\- Biieeen, c'était donc ça, ta petite vengeance ? demanda-t-il avec un drôle de sourire.

\- C'était rigolo, hein ? sourit à son tour le dragon.

\- Très rigolo, affirma l'homme au fédora en se levant et en allant vers lui, une aura sombre autour de lui. Et pourquoi à Tsuna, aussi ?

\- Parce que c'est encore plus drôle.

\- Je... je vais aller voir Tsuna-san, précisa Chrome.

\- Hm ? Tu peux lui demander si ça va, de ma part ? s'adressa Reborn à l'exorciste.

\- Oh, bien sûr !

Dokuro s'en alla, ne restant plus que les trois hommes dans la salle. Ryuko allait s'en aller dans les chambres de garçons, mais il se retourna une dernière fois vers les deux autres.

\- Je vais réveiller les autres garçons pour le petit-déjeuner ; vous, interdiction de vous battre, compris ? avertit le Bosatsu avec le sourire.

Le Dragonnier et le dragon hochèrent de la tête ; - un peu plus - rassuré, Ganka partit dans le dortoir des garçons. Iru échangea un petit coup dans l'épaule de l'humain avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Reborn redouta une nouvelle fois un coup fourré du dragon - et il faisait bien d'avoir peur -. Celui-ci posa une tasse de café pour le Dragonnier, de plus en plus méfiant. Lorsqu'il s'assura qu'il n'y avait aucun poison et qu'il commença à boire la boisson, Irugorn reparla :

\- Dis, Chibi...

\- Hm ?

\- Tu serais pas amoureux d'elle, par hasard ? voulut savoir Iru avec le sourire.

Reborn recracha d'une salve le café qu'il allait pour boire. Il jeta un regard noir sur Irugorn qui ne faisait que hausser des épaules.

\- D'où tu balances cette connerie ? demanda l'homme au fédora. C'est juste parce que je me suis endormi sur le canapé avec elle ?

\- Ouais... non, pas que ça, répondit approximativement le dragon. En fait, comment t'as fait pour t'endormir sur le canapé ? Tu ne préférais pas dormir sur le lit ?

\- Bah... c'est Tsuna qui m'a forcé à dormir ici... se remémora-t-il.

\- Hein ? Forcer ?

Iru fixa avec insistance le Dragonnier qui eut de plus en plus du mal son café sans se sentir dérangé par le regard. Il but une dernière gorgée avant de le défier du regard.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ? soupira-t-il.

\- On t'a forcé ? répéta Iru. On a forcé le grand Reborn à faire quelque-chose ? Il y a bien une personne qui ne se fait jamais forcer, c'est bien toi, Chibi.

\- Comme quoi, il y a des premières à tout...

\- Tu vas arrêter de débiter mille idioties à la seconde ? coupa le dragon. Tu sais très bien que je peux ressentir tes sentiments, et là, je ressens concrètement que ce n'est absolument pas la même chose qu'avec les autres filles, du genre comme Bianchi ou...

\- Oh, et puis, au bout d'un moment, qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre ? remarqua Reborn. C'est pas ta vie, non plus, non ?

Soudain, Irugorn tapa sur la table basse, surprenant le Dragonnier.

\- Alors arrête d'être une femmelette ! Sois fier d'être un homme et va lui dire ! déclara le dragon.

\- Quoooii ?! C'est juste pour une question de fierté que tu viens me casser les noix ?! s'emballa Reborn.

\- Mais ouais ! approuva Irugorn. Pour nous, les dragons, ne pas assumer ses sentiments et signe de faiblesse ! En plus, généralement, la dragonne se fait pécho par un autre dragon si on se dépêche pas de lui faire la cour...

\- D'accord, mais dans mon cas, je suis un être humain et ne pas avouer ses sentiments n'est pas un aveu de faiblesse ! D'autant plus que je ne suis même pas amoureux... rajouta-t-il comme un gosse de dix ans.

\- C'est ça, oui...

Subitement, la poche du gilet de Reborn se mit à vibrer et à émettre des « bip ! bip ! » en continu, coupant net à la discussion. Le Dragonnier et Iru se regardèrent entre eux, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

\- Tu crois à ce que je pense ?

\- Je crois bien, Chibi.

Sans relever le surnom, l'homme au fédora se leva et sortit un drôle de téléphone - qui ressemblait plus à talkie-walkie - et cliqua sur le bouton pour répondre.

\- Allo, Kusakabe ? Il y a un problème ? déclara Reborn, se retenant mal de sourire malicieusement.

...

Quand Tsuna et Chrome rejoignirent le réfectoire, il manquait Reborn et Irugorn à l'appel. Tsunayūki songea alors à ce que le Dragonnier pouvait faire, puis elle remarqua qu'elle pensait encore à lui ; ça la faisait rougir et elle s'obligea d'arrêter de suite. Tout le petit monde prit alors le petit-déjeuner gaiement : sans étonnement, aucun de la troupe ne se rappela de ce qu'il avait fait la veille au soir. Le Bosatsu raconta alors les agissements de chacun d'entre eux sous l'emprise de l'alcool et il y eut des rires à chaque anecdote. Mais lorsque ce fut au tour de l'ange, celle-ci paniquait tellement qu'ils eurent de la pitié pour elle et ne racontèrent rien sur elle - seul Lambo fut déçu de rien savoir -.

Quand ils finirent de manger, par coïncidence, le Dragonnier et le dragon rentrèrent à leur tour dans la cantine : Tsuna reconnut alors dans la main de l'homme au fédora le téléphone que leur avait passé Kusakabe avant de partir. Les autres remarquèrent eux aussi et avalèrent leur salive de travers. L'ange sentit alors qu'un nouveau danger planait dans l'air et elle se mit aussitôt à s'angoisser.

\- Il... il se passe quelque-chose, Reborn ? demanda-t-elle. Nous avons des problèmes ?

\- Ils ont des problèmes, corrigea-t-il en insistant bien sur le pronom. Si j'ai bien compris, il s'est passé un truc avec Hibari et ils ont besoin de notre aide.

\- Comment ça ? Il y a eu des alliés de Forgan qui sont revenus le venger ?

\- Nous savons rien sur le agresseurs, intervint Iru, mais nous savons qu'ils ont, à un moment, encerclé Kyoya, puis celui-ci aurait disparu. Les agresseurs auraient laissé des indices, mais les hommes de Kyoya refusent d'en dire davantage par talkie-walkie : ils ont peur qu'on puisse se faire intercepter.

Chacun se regarda entre eux, un mélange de surprise et d'appréhension. Reborn et Irugorn ont fait attention depuis le début de ne pas citer des mots douteux comme « vampires », ou même atténuer certains mots pour ne pas inquiéter Chrome et Ryuko. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci se retirèrent au bout d'un moment, sentant que la discussion ne les concernaient pas.

Tsuna échangea un coup d'œil autour de ses amis : ils avaient tous l'air soucieux et intrigués de cette affaire. Gokudera rumina dans son coin avant de lancer :

\- Vous les avez suffisamment rendue service, Jūdaime, et de plus, il ne supporte même pas notre présence : à quoi bon le secourir ? C'est leur affaire, pas le notre.

\- Ma ma… calme-toi, Gokudera-kun, calma Takeshi. C'est vrai qu'il ne nous porte pas son cœur, mais je suis tout de même curieux de savoir qui est-ce qui ont fait ça : si ce sont bien des amis de Forgan, ils vont très bien ensuite se venger sur nous.

\- On va se battre, à l'extrême limite ?! s'exclama Ryohei avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Euh… on va éviter le plus possible les combats, Ryohei, intervint Reborn. Les trois quarts du temps, on s'en sort presque à moitié morts : là, on n'a même pas eu le temps de se reposer.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas se mêler de leur affaire ! affirma le chat-garou. On doit aller d'abord aller à HeavenGard ! N'est-ce pas, Jūdaime ?

Tsuna soupira d'exaspération en entendant une énième fois son appellation. Elle réfléchit intensément à poser les pour et contre : ce que disait Hayato n'était pas faux ; c'était même complètement juste. Cependant, laisser quelqu'un sans aide - tout en ayant la possibilité que les mêmes ennemis viennent par la suite les attaquer - ne laisserait pas sa conscience tranquille. En regardant autour d'elle, elle sentit que tout le monde attendait son choix. Elle jeta un regard vers Reborn, presque suppliant ; il ne fit que hausser des épaules.

\- Je m'en fous un peu, lui répondit-il sans même qu'elle parle. Disons juste… qu'il ne faut pas oublier l'objectif principal.

L'ange le fixa encore quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer de la tête ; ça y est, elle venait de faire son choix.

\- Donc, une fois de plus, aller à HeavenGard et arrêter la guerre ! approuva une nouvelle fois Gokudera.

\- Non, coupa Tsuna. Pas que.

Le chat-garou se retourna vers elle, surpris.

\- C'est vrai que ce qu'on essaye de faire depuis le début et d'arrêter ce carnage, continua-t-elle en regardant son pendentif autour de son cou, mais il faut réfléchir un peu plus à pourquoi on fait ça. Pour moi, c'est pour rendre un maximum de personnes heureux, sans qu'ils passent par la guerre et la souffrance. Alors… oui, les vampires nous portent pas forcément dans leur cœur ; oui, nous avons fait énormément de chose pour eux sans qu'ils nous redonnent la pareil. Cependant, il y a bien une chose dont on peut être sûre, c'est qu'ils ont besoin d'aide pour retrouver Hibari-san. En ce moment-même, il pourrait souffrir le martyre comme avoir disparu pour de bon. Donc, même si ça n'a aucun lien avec la Grande Guerre ou tout ça, pour moi, je garde toujours le même but : aider le maximum de gens. Et Hibari-san en fait parti.

Après ce monologue, tout le monde la regarda, impressionné ; le cyborg lâcha même un sifflement. Imperceptiblement, le Dragonnier sourit au coin des lèvres - un détail que seul Irugorn remarqua -. Finalement, Hayato recommença à parler.

\- Je… j'aurais du m'en douter que votre cause était bien plus grande et plus noble, Jūdaime ! Veuillez m'excuser !

\- Mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! s'exclama la concernée perdant tout son sérieux. Je me tue de te dire à tort et à travers que je ne veux pas être Jūdaime !

\- Tss… vous pouvez vraiment pas garder votre sérieux plus d'une minute, tous les deux, remarqua Reborn.

\- Et la faute à qui ? questionna Sawada.

\- Ah ah ah ! rigola Takeshi. En tout cas, la question ne se pose plus, non ?

\- En effet, confirma le dragon avec un hochement de la tête.

À la fin, ils décidèrent alors tous ensemble d'y aller.

Mais en sortant du réfectoire où ils se sont entretenus le plus secrètement possible, Chrome alla vers eux, légèrement pressée. Elle les observa tour à tour avant de demander :

\- Alors… qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé ?

\- On va y aller, déclara l'homme au fedora avant de s'adresser plus particulièrement à Ryuko. On compte repartir par ma forêt et revenir d'ici ce soir, au plus tôt.

\- Et là, tu positives vachement, Chibi, se moqua Irugorn.

Dokuro attrapa les mains de Tsunayūki qui la regarda alors avec curiosité.

\- Tout va bien, Chrome-chan ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- S'il vous plaît… commença la concernée, laissez-moi aller avec vous !

\- Pardon ?!

Le groupe la fixa, choqué par la demande. En un coup d'œil, il se concerta silencieusement et le verdict final ne fut, en aucun cas, étonnant : concerner une humaine dans une histoire d'Élus était formellement interdit.

\- Mais Chrome-chan, tu sais, tu risques de rien rater grand-chose, résonna du mieux qu'elle put l'ange.

\- Il faut tout de même que je vienne ! insista l'étudiante. J'ai… j'ai fait un drôle de rêve, cette nuit, et je sais maintenant que ce que je dois faire ! S'il vous plaît !

\- Il faut aussi demander l'avis de Ryuko, prévint le Dragonnier. Même si nous te surveillons, ce qu'on va faire peut s'avérer dangereux : tu restes une étudiante.

\- Si elle part, je l'accompagnerai dans tous les cas, déclara le Bosatsu.

\- Déjà, c'est un truc de moins.

\- Par contre, lorsque vous dites que ça pourrait être dangereux… qu'est ce que vous sous-entendu par là ?

\- Des trucs du genre… un peu comme lui, répondit vaguement Reborn en montrant du pouce le dragon.

Celui-ci lâcha un petit grognement envers l'homme au fedora en guise de réponse.

Ryuko acquiesça de la tête, songeur, avant de se retourner vers Chrome, avec toujours un sourire rassurant.

\- Chrome, pourrais-tu me faire du thé et du café pour Reborn, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il posément.

Ne voyant absolument pas le stratagème - de l'écarter de la discussion-, Dokuro accepta silencieusement avant de partir rapidement dans le réfectoire pour préparer les boissons. Quand ils ne virent plus la jeune fille, Ganka perdit son sourire avant de se retourner vers nos héros.

\- Ça concerne les… Élus, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

 _\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que toutes les connaissances de Reborn, humaines ou pas, soient déjà au courant de ça ?_ seremarqua Sawada.

\- Oh ! fit Sasagawa. Vous savez déjà pour ça ?!

\- Facile à le ressentir, jeune homme, répondit le Bosatsu. J'ai en face de moi une ange, un chat-garou, un dragon, un esprit et… - il fixa plus longtemps sur Yamamoto - et un être revenu à la vie. En tout cas, tout force à croire que ce n'est pas le zombie que nous voyons à la télé…

\- Ah ah ah ! Comme pour tout, en fait, rajouta Takeshi avec le sourire.

\- Oh ? Reborn vous a déjà tout mis au courant, proposa Tsunayūki visiblement étonnée.

\- Non, il a parlé de ressenti, répondit à la place Gokudera. Vous pouvez connaître un Élu rien que par le ressenti ? enchaîna-t-il avec curiosité et sans méchanceté - pour une fois -.

\- Oui ; il suffit simplement d'ouvrir son esprit. Les novices arrivent seulement à reconnaître un esprit ou démon, ce qui est déjà pas mal. Pour reconnaître chaque individu, il faut être passer par un long et dur entraînement… ou que ce soit le fruit du plus grand hasard d'en être doté dès sa naissance.

En disant ses dernières paroles, il regarda vers la cantine, par où était passée l'étudiante. Il laissa un nouveau soupir sortir de sa bouche.

\- Et par le hasard le plus fou, Chrome a cette capacité, reprit-il. Pour elle, cette capacité se manifesterait comme des auras de différentes couleurs autour de chaque individu et aussi par des visions comme dans ses rêves qui se concrétisent à chaque fois. Petite, elle les voyait déjà et elle n'arrivait pas à se faire d'amis car personne n'arrivait à la comprendre, même ses parents : c'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontrée et que j'ai eu connaissance de son cas. Et suite à un tragique accident, elle est devenue ma pupille quand elle fut âgée de huit ans.

A la fin de l'explication, Chrome arriva enfin avec une tasse de thé et de café, qu'elle remis respectivement à Ryuko et Reborn. Tsuna la regarda discrètement, encore plus touchée par son passé. Il y eut un petit silence gênant que Dokuro n'arriva pas à comprendre.

\- Il s'est passé quelque-chose, Ryuko-san ? demanda-t-elle en regardant tour à tour tout le monde.

\- Je… si tu veux qu'on les rejoigne, je dois d'abord t'expliquer une chose primordiale, annonça Ganka. Concernant les auras.

\- Ah ? Ce n'est pas une question de sensibilité spirituelle ?

\- Si, si… mais ce n'est pas tout. C'est même une question d'hyper-sensibilité.

Il laissa un soupir s'échapper de sa bouche, avant de se retourner vers les autres ; il semblait à court de mot, ne sachant pas comment l'annoncer. Après un moment sans parole prononcée, Tsuna s'avança vers sa nouvelle amie.

\- À vrai dire, Chrome-chan, Ryuko-san nous a parlé de ta capacité à voir des auras... et nous pensons savoir ce qu'ils représentent, mais ça peut quand même être surprenant sur le coup. Tu veux quand même qu'on te le dise ?

Elle attendit que l'étudiante hoche de la tête pour reprendre à parler.

\- Eh bien... en réalité, ces histoires de fées, de sirènes, ou tout autre être magique, qu'on a souvent dit qu'ils étaient « imaginaires », eh bien... tout cela est vrai. Les différentes auras que tu dois distinguer doit correspondre aux différents êtres qui existent.

Elle déclipsa sa cape et la tint dans sa main ; ses ailes étaient maintenant déployées devant Chrome qui regardait avec des yeux ébahis en lâchant un petit « Oh » de surprise. Mais finalement, elle observa alors à tour de rôle tout le monde, maintenant qu'elle comprenait de quoi elle était capable.

\- Je vois... comprit-elle. Eh bien... d'accord. C'est très bien.

La troupe la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? s'étonna Tsunayūki. Juste un « c'est très bien » ?

\- Oh, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'air si surprise que ça, alors que c'est une grande révélation... se rattrapa Dokuro, mais... comment dire ? J'ai toujours un peu compris ça au fond de moi, et je pense que j'attendais juste qu'on me le confirme. La plupart du temps, comme je vois les auras d'une même couleur, comme pour Ryuko-san, Ryohei-san ou Yamamoto-san par exemple, j'en ai déduit que c'était pour dire que c'était les humains, mais parfois, c'est une autre couleur et je n'arrivai pas à trouver la logique. Mais maintenant que je sais... merci beaucoup de me l'avoir dit.

Elle fit une petite courbette, alors que tous les autres se regardaient entre eux, incrédules. Mais quand elle se releva, Tsuna lui affichait un sourire attendrissant.

\- De rien, déclara-t-elle.

\- En tout cas, elle réagit mieux qu'avec Jérôme... sourit Reborn au souvenir.

\- C'est qui, Jérôme ? demanda Takeshi. Un copain à toi ?

\- Non, c'est un barman à qui on a dû faire à peu près ce topo car il avait vu un combat d'anges et de dragonnier, expliqua rapidement Irugorn. C'est là aussi qu'on s'est rencontré, tous les trois...

L'ange, le Dragonnier et le dragon se regardèrent entre eux, chacun ayant une part de complicité de plus qu'avec les autres malgré eux.

\- Quand on y pense, ça fait pas longtemps que tout ça a commencé... se remémora la jeune femme.

\- Comme quoi, les liens se tissent plutôt rapidement, sourit Chrome en adressant un clin d'œil à Tsuna.

\- Eh oh !

Tout le monde ricana lorsque Tsuna se mit à rougir de plus belle sur le coup pour une raison qui les échappait. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, Chrome reprit la discussion :

\- Alors, maintenant que je suis au courant de ça, je pourrai venir avec vous ?

\- Il faut demander ça à Ryuko, indiqua Reborn en regardant le concerné.

\- … nous vous accompagnons, se décida Ganka avant de rajouter les avertissements. Cependant ! C'est seulement au début et quand votre histoire ne sera pas « dangereux » : après, nous revenons ici.

\- Cela va de soit.

Dokuro montra un nouveau sourire sincère, heureuse de pouvoir les accompagner - sa vision de la veille la conseillait de rester près d'eux pour le moment -. Le Bosatsu se racla la gorge avant d'enchaîner :

\- Bien ! Quand est-ce que nous partons ? Je voudrai bien corriger mes copies du devoir d'hier d'ici ce week-end...

\- Nous pouvons partir immédiatement, proposa Reborn avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

* * *

 **Moi** : Tadam ! Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ? ~

 **Reborn** : À moi ? Absolument pas.

 **Irugorn** : T'aurais préféré continué à faire ta grasse matinée avec Tsuna-chan, hein ~ ? Aïe ! T'as pas besoin de me frapper, non plus.

 **Moi** : Ce coup-là, il y a une petite F.A.Q spécial Tsuna ~.

 **Tsuna** : He-hein ? Comment ça ?

 **« F.A.Q » n°4**

 **Moi** : Ben... il y a quasiments que des questions pour toi, voilà tout.

 **Gokudera** : Vous avez tellement de succès, Jūdaime !

 **Tsuna** : Toi, ça suffit !

 **Yamamoto** : Oh ! Je veux bien lire la première question, alors ~ :

Question : _Quand notre chère Tsuna-princesse utilisera la fameuse technique du Point Zéro de la dernière volonté ?_

 **Tsuna** : Enfin enfin ! Je suis en rien une princesse !

 **Ryohei** : Tu fais seulement une remarque là-dessus ? Et puis, c'est quoi, le 2.0 du bidule ?

 **Gokudera** : Le Point Zéro de la dernière volonté, crâne de gazon !

 **Ryohei** : Merci, tête de poulpe !

 **Yamamoto** : Ça va de nouveau mal se terminer si on ne fait rien pour les arrêter...

 **Tsuna** : Euh... le point zéro, c'est... euh...

 **Reborn** : Tu sais quelque-chose ou pas ?

 **Tsuna** : Je sais que c'est une technique qu'utilisait un des premiers dirigeants, mais... je me rappelle plus de mes cours.

 **Irugorn** : Ah, ben bravo.

 **Tsuna** : Désoléééee ! Je sais seulement qu'il faut une grande maîtrise des flammes de dernières volontés, mais aussi en posséder une grande quantité...

 **Moi** : Bon, il va falloir se satisfaire que de ça. Pour l'instant...

 **Ryohei** : C'est moi qui lit la prochaine question à l'extrême limite !

Question : _Est-ce qu'elle connait un certain Xanxus et Basil ?_

 **Moi** : Concernant Xanxus, la dernière fois, tu ne semblais pas t'en rappeler. Est-ce encore le cas ?

 **Tsuna** *intense réflexion* : ...

 **Reborn** : À mon avis, elle va se faire une crampe du cerveau si elle tente de se souvenir de quelque-chose.

 **Tsuna** : Méchant ! Et puis... rien à faire : ça me dit quelque-chose comme ça me dit rien...

 **Yamamoto** : Eh eh, moi, je trouve ce prénom très original : on devrait bien se souvenir de lui si on l'a connu, non ?

 **Irugorn** : J'ai pas l'impression que ça a énormément marqué son esprit, dans ce cas-là.

 **Ryohei** : Et pour Basil, à l'extrême limite ?!

 **Tsuna** : Lui, je le connais ! Il travaille au CEDEF... avec mon père. Sinon, il est très gentil et venait souvent à la maison pour jouer avec moi quand j'étais petite. C'est lui aussi qui m'a appris à manier les flammes de dernière volonté.

 **Moi** : Quant à la remarque qu'il a le même âge que Tsuna, je dirais... "pas totalement". Mais je voudrai bien y revenir plus tard dans l'histoire, alors patience...

 **Irugorn** : Je crois qu'on a terminé, non ?

 **Moi** : Oui.

 **Gokudera** : Hm ? Aūtor, vous avez dit que les questions ne concernaient que Jūdaime : cependant, il en reste encore deux, dont une concernant Reborn-san...

 **Reborn** : Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

 **Moi** : Tu peux toujours le dire, Gokudera : je trouve juste que c'est un peu inutile car le chapitre y répond.

Question : _Que va penser Tsuna en se levant, se souviendra-t-elle de se qu'elle a dit? Et Reborn qu'en pense-t-il ?_

 **Tsuna** *rougit*: En effet, la première question a été répondue...

 **Irugorn** : La deuxième, absolument pas : j'ai beau essayé de tirer les vers du nez, il ne veut rien me dire.

 **Reborn** : Mais parce que je n'ai rien à penser, voilà tout !

 **Gokudera** : C'est par rapport à quoi ?

 **Moi** : Oh, c'est juste quand Tsuna était soûle, c'est tout.

 **Ryohei** : Ah, tu sais comment elle était soûle à l'extrême limite ?!

 **Irugorn** : Je suis au courant, aussi : il est resté avec elle, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

 **Ryuko** : Moi aussi, j'ai un peu vu : je peux dire qu'ils étaient très mignon ~.

 **Chrome** *approuve de la tête* : Hm hm...

 **Reborn & Tsuna ***rougissent* : Eh oh ! Ne venez pas en rajouter, non plus !

 **Gokudera** *s'énerve soudainement* : Reborn-san ! Qu'avez-vous fait à la Jūdaime ?!

 **Reborn** : Mais rien du tout !

 **Moi** : C'est drôle... et si on concluait la F.A.Q comme ça ?

 **Yamamoto** : Bonne idée ~ ! Merci aux deux "Guest" pour les commentaires.

 **Moi** : Ciao ciao ~


	29. Jeu macabre

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Dans le dortoir des filles, Chrome finit de faire son sac à dos : elle avait pris de quoi boire et grignoter durant le trajet. Tsunayūki l'attendait près d'elle et profitait pleinement de cette tranquillité pour se reposer sur un lit de la chambre. Quand elle entendit la fermeture-éclair du sac se fermer, elle releva la tête vers son amie qui semblait hésitante à poser une question.

\- Il y a-t-il quelque-chose, Chrome-chan ? interpella-t-elle.

\- Eh bien... on ne sait pas encore chez qui on va aller, rappela son amie.

\- Oh, on va aller chez des vampires, c'est tout, répondit l'ange totalement décontractée.

Elle s'allongea de nouveau, mais elle sentit l'angoisse de Dokuro dans ses yeux et se releva immédiatement.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, non plus ! rassura-t-elle. C'est vrai que ce sont des vampires, mais ils sont gentils ! Et puis, en cas de pépin, on vous protégera.

Malgré les apaisements, l'exorciste avala sa salive un peu bruyamment, angoissée de ce qui allait lui arriver. Tsuna, elle, soupira : au lieu de rassurer son amie, elle venait de tout faire sauf ça.

Une fois les affaires enfin prêtes, les filles allaient enfin descendre rejoindre les garçons, mais Sawada voulut parler en privé à Chrome encore quelques instants. Elle s'essayèrent sur le lit le temps de papoter.

\- Dis-moi, Chrome-chan, tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu avais fait un drôle de rêve... il consistait en quoi ? Et comment t'as su que ça allait forcément être en lien avec notre départ ?

Dokuro ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette question et fit les yeux ronds en entendant cela, avant de répondre honnêtement :

\- Pour savoir si c'est une vision ou pas, ça, je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Mais je le sens au fond de moi que c'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Quant à ce que j'ai rêvé, je...

Avant de finir sa phrase, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit subitement et surprit les deux filles : c'était Lambo qui venait de s'introduire dans la chambre facilement. Il rigolait à pleins poumons et avait deux bonbons dans la main.

\- Meuh ah ah ! Regardez comment Lambo-san sait jongler ! déclara-t-il avant de lancer maladroitement les friandises au ciel mais en les rattrapant tout de même. Lambo-san est le meilleur, hein ?!

\- Oui oui, Lambo, c'est très bien... sourit Tsuna avec une goutte de sueur à la tempe alors que Chrome applaudissait par politesse.

\- Aaaah ! hurla Gokudera en débarquant à son tour dans la pièce. Reviens ici, stupide bovin !

\- C'est toi l'abruti, Stupidera ! rétorqua le yokaï avec gentillesse.

Alors qu'il y eut une course poursuite entre le chat-garou et sa proie, le cyborg et le zombie attendaient au seuil de la porte et voyaient la même scène.

\- Ah ah ah ! Ils sont vraiment drôle, à faire les clowns comme ça, non ? remarqua Yamamoto avec le sourire.

\- Ouais ! Ils sont extrêmement limite, là ! affirma Ryohei.

\- Vous, vous la fermez bien comme il faut ! rétorqua Hayato quand il arriva enfin à garder le gamin dans ses bras. J'ai pas besoin de vos commentaires en plus pour être en rogne !

\- Eh ben... ils peuvent être bruyants, ces deux-là... soupira Reborn en buvant tranquillement sa tasse de café.

Tsunayūki fit un bond de cinq mètres et atterrit presque sur Chrome : sans même s'en rendre compte, le Dragonnier était assis à côté de l'ange sans un bruit et avec la plus grande discrétion.

 _\- Depuis quand il est là, lui ?!_ paniqua-t-elle en son for intérieur.

\- Oh, je dirai... pas longtemps, répondit l'homme au fédora avec un sourire énigmatique au visage.

Les joues de la jeune femme s'enflammèrent et celle-ci se leva d'un seul coup, un doigt accusateur pointé sur l'homme.

\- Tu vas arrêter de lire dans mon esprit, oui ?! s'exprima-t-elle enfin quand elle put.

\- Tu peux être drôlement bruyante quand tu le veux, toi aussi, remarqua-t-il avant de s'adresser à Chrome. Même s'ils ont l'air d'être de parfaits timbrés, ils sont gentils et tu peux leur faire confiance, d'accord ?

\- Reborn ! interpella de nouveau Tsuna.

Il y eut un brouhaha pas possible dans la chambre, que Chrome regarda avec un mélange de scepticisme et d'admiration : voir chacun s'amuser comme des enfants - course-poursuite entre Gokudera et Lambo, Ryohei et Yamamoto qui se moquaient d'eux, engueulade entre Tsunayūki et Reborn - impressionnait l'exorciste, mais elle sentit au fond d'elle de l'amusement. Elle s'autorisa alors à sourire, divertie par autant de bazar dont elle n'avait nullement l'habitude.

Au bout d'un moment, des bruits de pas s'élevèrent de l'escalier et apparurent entre l'entrebâillement de la porte Irugorn et Ryuko. Ils portaient en plus avec eux des sacs.

\- Bien, tout le monde est prêt ? demanda le Bosatsu comme s'il dirigeait une colonie de vacances.

Quand toutes les choses furent mises au point, tout le monde s'en alla de l'institut de Yoko. Ils repassèrent alors de nouveau par l'arrière du bâtiment et rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois les deux moines-guerriers qui avaient intercepté nos héros à l'allée. Ganka leur résuma brièvement la situation - il expliquait qu'ils allaient faire un pique-nique au bord d'un lac - et les assura qu'ils rentreraient à l'académie d'ici ce soir. Ne semblant pas être interpellés d'une soudaine envie de faire une promenade - peut-être avaient-ils maintenant pris l'habitude avec le caractère jovial du Bosatsu -, ils lui souhaitèrent bon pique-nique et laissèrent la troupe passer. Dans la forêt, Tsuna racontait à Chrome un peu son voyage jusqu'à maintenant, sans émettre trop de détails, avec les personnes qu'elle considère comme les plus fous du monde - ce qui n'était pas faux non plus -, dont Gokudera qui la suivait au pas près, pendant que Yamamoto, Irugorn, Ryohei et Lambo se divertissaient d'une manière ou d'une autre, rapidement accompagnées des filles. À côté d'eux, Reborn et Ryuko discutaient de choses plus sérieuses, en même temps que le Dragonnier se rappelait du chemin emprunté la première fois.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'arrière du château/ex-collège encore en pleine rénovation, dû à la récente attaque. En le voyant de nouveau dans cet état, Tsuna se sentit légèrement attristée en se rappelant des événements. Cependant, c'était sans hésitation qu'ils décidèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Avant même de toquer à la porte comme si c'était une maison banale, un vampire apparu, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Même si nos héros ne l'avaient jamais vu, ils doutaient qu'il était sans contesté un partisan de la troupe carnivore d'Hibari, funestement appelée « le Comité de Discipline ». Le vampire s'approcha d'eux, à pas lent.

\- Je croyais que vous n'étiez que sept, déclara-t-il en fixant les deux humains qui s'étaient rajoutés.

\- Il n'y a rien à craindre, répliqua directement Reborn, ils ne font que nous accompagner.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? On a récemment eu une attaque surprise sans même l'avoir remarquée ; si nous avons mis au point un service de sécurité, ce n'est pas pour laisser entrer un inconnu susceptible de nous attaquer.

Le Dragonnier lâcha un soupir d'exaspération - il vivait en un court laps de temps une même situation -. Résignée, Chrome baissa la tête avant de regarder le Bosatsu ; tous les deux hochèrent de la tête, sans avoir à changer un mot. Pourtant, même Tsuna comprit bien ce qu'ils s'étaient convenus à l'instant ; de ne pas explorer la forteresse et rentrer bredouille à l'académie - le seul bénéfice à retenir serait une marche de dix kilomètres -. Néanmoins, l'ange refusait l'idée de les laisser repartir sans avoir rien fait. Elle alla alors vers le vampire lui parler :

\- Écoutez… c'est vrai que vous avez un système de sécurité renforcé depuis le malheureux incident, mais on peut vous assurer qu'ils ne sont pas dangereux. Si nous sommes venus ici, c'est pour vous prêter main forte, n'est-ce pas ? Et ces personnes pourraient bien nous aider pour cette enquête, alors... pourriez-vous nous faire une exception, s'il vous plaît ?

Tous ses collègues étaient ébahis devant le discours. Sans se rendre compte, elle avait parlé avec suavité et tendresse et offrait un regard doux au vampire qui, imperceptiblement, se mit à rougir. Il fixa l'ange quelques secondes dans le silence avant de détourner du regard et de toussoter, embarrassé. Finalement, il jugea de nouveau chaque membre avant de murmurer :

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller, soupira-t-il. Vous pouvez dire à ceux de l'intérieur que c'est Murciélago qui a donné son accord, déclara-t-il.

\- Merci beaucoup, Murciélago-san ! remercia Tsunayūki.

Elle afficha un sourire si éclatant qui empourpra le vampire - mais celui-ci les fit bouger rapidement pour que le minimum de personne puisse s'en apercevoir -.

À l'intérieur, la salle était très sombre et le groupe avait dû attendre un certain temps avant de s'habituer à la seule lueur des bougies - nos héros remarquèrent qu'il y avait plus de lumière que la dernière fois -. Autour d'eux, les vampires n'étaient plus si bien organisés comme ils étaient avec Hibari dans les parages. Tsuna sentit de l'angoisse, de la crainte dans l'air : la disparition de Kyoya devait faire quelque-chose à ces vampires qui ne devaient pas être habitués à ce genre de situation.

Enfin, l'un d'eux vint les accueillir : c'était Kusakabe, l'homme de main personnel d'Hibracula. Même s'il se tenait droit et faisait de son mieux pour ne rien montrer, son visage affichait bien de l'inquiétude. Il serra la main à chacune des connaissances avant de fixer les deux nouveaux.

\- Murciélago-san les a permis de rentrer, prévint immédiatement la jeune femme.

\- Bon, alors, c'est bon, accorda le grand vampire dans un soupir. Veuillez me suivre : je vais vous amener dans le cabinet de travail d'Hibari-sama.

Sinistrement, il prit la tête de la marche de suite. Le groupe s'échangea un regard entre eux avant de suivre Kusakabe.

Ils montèrent sur des escaliers de fortune et atteignirent le seul étage non sans difficulté - Ryohei avait réussi à détruire une marche à cause de son poids ; il fut mis à l'arrière pour éviter le plus d'handicap pour les autres -. En chemin, Irugorn se boucha le nez, comme si une odeur répugnante flottait dans l'air.

 _\- Tu sens, cette odeur ?_ demanda silencieusement le dragon.

 _\- Ouais... je crois voir de quoi tu parles_ , confirma le Dragonnier mentalement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte en bois où était accroché un porte-manteau où était inscrit « M. Rogue ». En voyant l'écriteau, Tsuna eut légèrement les larmes aux yeux : l'actuel bureau d'Hibari avait très certainement appartenu à celui de l'ex proviseur de ce collège. Peut-être que le jeune vampire voulait rendre un hommage au vampire psychique ? Ou alors, il y avait juste plus assez de salles et il y avait dû prendre celle-là par manque de place...

Mais avant d'ouvrir la porte, Kusakabe s'arrêta dans son geste et observa chacune des personne, le regard pesant.

\- C'est ici qu'Hibari-sama s'est fait kidnappé, expliqua-t-il. Il ne s'est sûrement pas laissé faire face à ses agresseurs, et... on a ouvert cette porte seulement une seule fois après l'agression. Et on est pas resté longtemps là-dedans.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il à l'intérieur, alors ? questionna Reborn. Autant aller droit au but au lieu de perdre du temps, non ?

\- Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dans la pièce. Celui qui a vu ne s'est pas senti bien par la suite. Tous ce qu'on sait, ou plutôt _a_ _senti_ , c'est une forte odeur de sang. Particulièrement celui d'Hibari-sama.

La troupe se regarda entre eux avant de se concerter.

\- Il sous-entend quoi, en disant qu'il sentait du sang ? demanda Ryohei, perdu.

\- Les vampires ont un flair relativement développés, expliqua Iru, et pour sentir du sang sans ouvrir la porte, il faut qu'il y en ait un paquet. J'ai même pu le sentir dès les escaliers.

\- Moi de même, enchaîna Reborn. Bon, je vais voir en premier ce qu'il y a l'intérieur ?

\- Je viens avec toi, se proposa Ryuko. Je préfère vérifier pour voir si je peux laisser Chrome voir aussi.

Tsuna regarda son amie : elle avait le teint encore plus livide qu'à l'habitude. Cependant, quand elle regarda le Bosatsu, elle secoua la tête pour contester ses paroles.

\- Je me sens bien, rassura-t-elle du voix tremblante : je peux aller voir.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-il, mais après.

Kusakabe descendit la poignée et Reborn et Ganka rentrèrent dans le bureau. Les autres attendirent dehors, avec un mélange d'angoisse et d'excitation de découvrir de ce que cachait la pièce. Pour patienter, Sawada prit la main de Dokuro et s'écarta des garçons pour parler en privé.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va, Chrome-chan ? demanda l'ange. Si tu veux pas voir, après...

\- Non, non, au contraire : je dois voir, s'obligea l'exorciste avec de l'autorité dans sa voix.

\- Tu « dois » voir ?

Tsuna sombra dans une intense réflexion, avant de se rappeler de quelque-chose.

\- En fait, tu m'as toujours pas dit de quoi tu avais rêvé, se remémora-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai... approuva son amie.

\- Et... ça te dit de toujours me le dire ?

Le visage de Chrome, qui avait un peu repris de la couleur, en reperdit immédiatement. Les deux filles s'assirent parterre.

\- C'est... c'était très bizarre, murmura-t-elle, et je me rappelle pas de tout, non plus. Mais au départ, j'étais dans une grande pièce, délabrée, et un homme m'a chuchoté de le suivre quelque part : il m'a ouvert une porte et...

Comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup, elle reprit une grande respiration pour se calmer. Tsunayūki la fixa, inquiète.

\- Et je suis arrivée dans un bureau, baigné de sang, continua-t-elle avec un frisson. Il y avait Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Ryohei-san et Lambo-kun qui étaient allongés par terre, inconscients. Il y avait une horloge qui remontait les aiguilles dans le sens inverse avant de s'arrêter brutalement à six heures quarante-cinq. Sur le mur, il y a écrit quelque-chose, et je m'étais faite la réflexion que c'était une ville... mais j'ai oublié, là. Ensuite, j'ai vu un petit garçon qui avait une très grande aura, d'une telle blancheur... mais ce qui m'a semblé bizarre, c'était qu'il avait les yeux vairons. Et il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a poignardée au ventre avec un espèce de petit trident. J'étais en train de mourir et après, je vous ai vus arriver pour me soigner, toi et Reborn-san, et vous avez utilisé comme une flamme bleue foncée que vous avez posée sur moi...

Maintenant, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Tsuna la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est qu'un rêve, rien de plus, rassura l'ange du mieux qu'elle pût. Ça ne peut être qu'un simple mauvais rêve...

\- Non, je suis sûre que c'est bien plus que ça, contesta Chrome avec une drôle de détermination. Ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque je me suis réveillée... c'était bien la sensation que lorsque j'ai conscience que c'est une vision. C'était même dix fois plus fort que d'habitude : je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque-chose qui ne tourne pas rond... et dont je suis concernée.

Tsunayūki regarda son amie, sceptique ; au fond d'elle, elle espéra que ce n'était qu'une simple impression et rien de plus.

Lorsque les filles finirent de discuter, elles retournèrent près des garçons qui les observaient, inquiets.

\- Vous allez bien, les filles ? demanda Yamamoto avec une petite tape dans le dos.

\- Oui, ça va, rassura l'ange. _Même si ça pourrait tout de même mieux aller..._ se rajouta-t-elle en son for intérieur.

\- Ça fait cinq minutes qu'ils ne sont pas sortis à l'extrême limite ! remarqua Sasagawa. Vous vous imaginez s'ils ont eu des ennuis ?

\- Pas des moindres, objecta le dragon. Ils cherchent juste le maximum d'indices sur le coup pour comprendre ce qui se passe.

\- Ce qui se passe ? répéta la jeune femme. Pourquoi, parce que ce n'est pas clair, ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Si si, Chibi me dit que ce qui s'est passé est assez clair, mais qu'il y a des choses qui restent incompréhensibles.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est bon, je n'en peux plus ! s'exclama Reborn en ouvrant rapidement la porte, en ayant presque percuté Kusakabe qui attendait derrière. Excuse-moi.

\- C'est... c'est pas grave, rassura le vampire.

Ganka le suivit de près, la mine grave. Il fixa Dokuro, comme pour juger s'il devait la laisser entrer dans le bureau.

Le Dragonnier, lui, se pinçait le nez encore quelques secondes avant de pouvoir de nouveau respirer par le nez. Tsuna se rapprocha de lui, perplexe.

\- Il y a quoi, dedans ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Un bureau et des tableaux au mur, répondit-il machinalement.

\- Oui, peut-être, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont tu en as marre ou que t'évitais de respirer, non ?

L'homme au fédora hocha de la tête, comprenant où elle en voulait venir.

\- Oh, c'est juste que ça sent très fort à l'intérieur et que j'ai dû me boucher le nez pendant tout ce temps, déclara-t-il. Mais ça devrait aller, pour vous autres.

\- Hein ? Mais ça sent quoi, à l'intérieur ?

\- Pas l'eau de javel, comme tu aurais pu t'en douter.

\- Ah, oui... se rappela-t-elle.

L'odeur du sang.

Finalement, Sawada, Irugorn, Hayato, Takeshi et Ryohei se décidèrent de rentrer dans le bureau d'Hibari. L'ange attendit que le Bosatsu puisse donner son accord à la jeune exorciste pour qu'elle puisse les rejoindre.

Avant même de rentrer, le dragon suivit les recommandations de l'homme au fédora et se boucha le nez. À l'intérieur, ce fut le spectacle le plus macabre que Tsuna n'ait jamais vu. Tous les meubles de la pièce étaient massacrés, défoncés. Le bureau au centre de la pièce était renversé avec une croix rouge sur le dessus les papiers ayant été dessus se retrouvaient dorénavant étalés sur le sol trempé d'un liquide rougeâtre dont tout le sol en était peint. Le tableau accroché sur le mur de droite était devenu méconnaissable tellement il y avait de déchirures et d'éclaboussures. Le pire était assurément sur le mur en face d'eux, où était écrit un poème des plus étranges :

 _Suivez le son mélodieux_

 _Qui vous mènera jusqu'aux portes d'aciers_

 _Et laissez-vous guider par l'astre_

 _Qui vous conduira vers l'Élu enchaîné_

En dessous il y avaient en lettres de sang « 恭弥 » - Kyoya en kanji -, et sur un autre mur « - 2 ». Ça donnait presque l'impression que les agresseurs donnaient une invitation à jouer un jeu lugubre.

À côté d'eux, Chrome frissonnait de tous ses membres, les deux mains sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Son regard était posé sur les lettres de sang elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est... c'est comme... dans mon rêve..., trembla-t-elle, avant de partir du bureau.

Les autres la regardèrent sortir, impuissants face à la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient : tous ces indices pourront les aider à retrouver Hibari... vivant ?

* * *

 **Bien... on commence enfin à venir aux choses sérieuses *niark niark*. Même si le chapitre a été légèrement plus court que d'habitude.**

 **Merci à Tsuki Banritt et Nephlim-Diafire5 pour les commentaires ^^.**

 **Moi** : Apparemment, vous avez hâte de l'évolution du petit duo...

 **Irugorn** : Quel duo ?

 **Moi** : Cela va de soit : de Gokudera et de Yamamoto !

 **Yamamoto & Gokudera **: Hein, c'est vrai ?!

 **Moi** : Non, pas du tout XD ! De Reborn et de Tsuna, évidemment ~ !

 **Reborn & Tsuna **: Pourquoi nous ?!

 **Allez, ciao ciao !** ^^


	30. Indice

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Quand les autres ressortirent à leur tour de la salle, il n'y avait plus que le Dragonnier et le vampire qui les attendaient.

\- Chrome voulait prendre de l'air, expliqua l'homme au fédora, et Ryuko l'a accompagnée.

\- Et où est Lambo ? demanda Tsunayūki.

\- M'en fous.

\- Il doit être avec Chrome et Ryuko-san, proposa le zombie. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il préfère rester dehors à jouer que de s'intéresser à ce genre d'affaires...

Il rajouta cela en regardant la salle, perdant pendant quelques instants son sourire. Il y eut un silence pesant avant que le vampire n'invite tout le monde à sortir du château.

Dehors, ils retrouvèrent Chrome en train de s'occuper avec le petit yokaï qui faisait des démonstrations d'éclairs face à l'exorciste. Ryuko et Marciéloga les surveillaient au loin, appuyés contre la façade. L'ange partit rejoindre son amis pour vérifier comment elle allait, rejoint rapidement par la plupart des Élus. Reborn et Irugorn s'assirent à côté du Bosatsu.

\- Chrome va bien ? demanda le Dragonnier en regardant le groupe s'amuser.

\- Oh… elle a l'air de mieux aller que tout à l'heure, répondit Ganka. Le plus étonnant est, que même si tout cela la secouait, elle n'aurait pas été surprise de ce qu'elle a vu.

\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes jamais allés dans la pièce depuis l'agression ? s'adressa l'homme au fédora au vampire.

\- Une forte odeur de sang nous met en appétit, pour dire les choses les moins détaillés possible, déclara Marciéloga, et on se jette un peu sur n'importe qui pour apaiser notre soif. Quand il y a eut le vampire qui a vu le bureau, il est devenu très agressif et à failli s'attaquer à l'un d'entre nous. En ce moment, il est encore au lit pour se reposer et reprendre ses esprits.

\- Pourquoi le garder si longtemps dans un lit ? voulut savoir Iru. Il suffit juste qu'on lui donne calmement du sang pour qu'il n'ait plus soif et basta, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas si simple : lui donner du sang l'exciterait encore plus : le repos est la seule solution.

\- Je trouve que vous êtes bien calme, pour des créatures de la nuit… remarqua Ryuko.

Reborn ne le remarqua que maintenant, mais le Bosatsu n'avait pas lâché une seule fois son khakkhara, ni lâché des yeux Chrome depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il y avait rien de plus normal qu'un exorciste confirmé n'ait pas l'esprit tranquille avec des Élus qu'ils avaient toujours considérés comme démoniaque - même si dire qu'ils étaient des anges seraient légèrement mensongers -. Après un petit temps de réflexion, Reborn se leva d'un seul mouvement en s'étirant les bras.

\- Je vais un peu détendre mes jambes, déclara-t-il.

Les autres le laissèrent faire, Iru s'occupant à arracher des brins d'herbes au sol comme un gamin. Chacun fut plongé dans sa pensée quand il y eut un cri de surprise avant quelques rires : c'était juste l'homme au fédora qui venait d'arriver derrière Tsunayūki pour l'effrayer et les autres qui s'amusaient de la réaction. Irugorn créa un magnifique nœud-papillon avec les pousses qu'il venait d'arracher.

\- Pff… sacré gamin, ce Chibi, se plaignit le dragon qui défaisant ses nœuds en deux trois mouvements.

\- Rooh, laisse-le s'amuser, rigola Ryuko. Il a de la tension sur les épaules, le petit.

\- T'as pas faux… affirma-t-il dans un soupir. Après tous ces événements, il n'a jamais été aussi tendu qu'en ce moment.

Ça en avait pas l'air, mais il disait vrai : pour arriver à accomplir sa mission - de transmettre au Grand Duc un message de paix -, le Dragonnier n'avait jamais été aussi anxieux après avoir rencontré Tsuna ; échouer si près du but le forcer à garder davantage ses sens éveillés. Alors, à certains moments, il se permettait de se changer les idées, comme en embêtant l'ange, par exemple. Mais Iru ne lui en voulait pas pour autant - il trouvait cela même très bien car il pourrait embêter le Dragonnier plus tard -.

Mais Marciéloga alla droit au but et remit le sujet principal sur la table :

\- Et vous avez trouvé des indices pour la disparition d'Hibari-sama ? questionna-t-il.

\- Rien de franchement flagrant, avoua Iru. On a même rien trouvé, si ce n'est : « - 2 » écrit au mur qui ressemblerait le plus à un indice.

\- Ça vous dit quelque-chose ou pas ? demanda Ryuko.

\- Non, ça fait référence à rien du tout… objecta le vampire. Hm… le plus étrange, c'est pourquoi mettre un chiffre, négatif en plus ? Les agresseurs s'amusent ou quoi ?

\- Ça en a tout l'air, en tout cas… soupira le Bosatsu.

\- Bon, je vais effrayer Tsu… m'amuser avec les autres, déclara le dragon en se relevant à son tour.

Ryuko ricana sous cape avant de se lever à son tour. Marciéloga, lui, soupira d'exaspération : quand on lui avait dit qu'une Élue et qu'un simple humain avaient réussi à repousser des attaques de vampires tous seuls, ils s'attendaient à un peu plus de sérieux de leur part…

Finalement, après avoir pique-niqué autour du château, la troupe repartit à l'académie bredouille, sans rien avoir appris de plus sur cette affaire. Ils s'attendaient à un indice plus évident, mais chose était de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Tsunayūki remarquait alors qu'après avoir quitté l'ex-collège, l'apprentie exorciste était devenue étrangement silencieuse et était davantage inexpressive qu'à son habitude. C'était pour cela, qu'une fois rentré, l'ange alla directement lui parler en tête à tête.

\- Tu vas bien, Chrome-chan ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse. Tu agis bizarrement, aujourd'hui : c'est ce que t'as vu qui te met dans cet état ?

Dokuro releva la tête, surprise.

\- Hein ? Oh, non, pas du tout ! assura-t-elle. C'est seulement que... j'aurai vraiment voulu trouver quelque chose pour cette histoire.

\- Tu sais, c'est vrai qu'on a rien trouvé, ce coup-là, mais je pense que c'est parce qu'on a raté des indices capitales ou juste qu'il y en a tout simplement pas, s'imposa Sawada. En tout cas, on retrouvera les agresseurs, alors ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Non ! contesta Chrome avec un sursaut d'émotion violent. Il…il faut qu'on trouve quelque-chose d'ici demain soir ! Sinon… ça sera trop tard…

Tsuna l'observa, interdite : la jeune fille en face d'elle avait l'air tellement assurée en disant cela que ça la déconcertait. Cependant, elle aussi, quand elle se mettait à penser à Hibari, un frisson parcourut son échine : elle se douta alors que c'était une manifestation de son hyper-intuition quant à son sujet - allait-il bien ? était-il seulement en vie ? -.

Cependant, l'apparition de Lambo coupa net dans les songeries : il avait à la main des papiers et un crayon pastel noir. Il courut vers les filles et s'assit sur le lit sans demander leur avis.

\- Meuha ah ah ! Lambo-san a fait un jeu avec Reborn ! Vous voulez jouer au grand jeu de Lambo-san ?!

\- Pardon ? s'exclama Tsuna.

S'il y avait un truc à savoir sur le Dragonnier, c'était qu'il avait une aversion particulière envers le yokaï, au point même de l'ignorer avec le plus grand sérieux. Alors, jouer avec lui… Non, l'ange n'arrivait pas à croire tellement c'était absurde.

\- T'es sûr qu'il a vraiment voulu jouer avec toi ? demanda Tsuna avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Ouais ! affirma le bovin. Le but du jeu, c'est de trouver un mot ! J'suis sûr que vous n'allez jamais trouvé !

Il leur passa un bout de papier où était écrit « Dpmmfgf ». Tsuna fixa le bout papier sans comprendre le sens, puis le passa Chrome. Étonnement, celle-ci sourit et prit le crayon de Lambo pour écrire sa réponse : Collège. Le yokaï se mit à bouder alors que l'ange alterna son regard entre Dokuro et le papier.

\- C'est pas juste, râla Lambo. C'était censé être super dur !

\- Tu sais, j'avais pas trouver, moi non plus, rassura Tsunayūki. D'ailleurs, comment t'as fait pour trouver, Chrome-chan ?

\- D'habitude, j'arrive pas à voir, mais là, ça m'a parue clair : il suffit juste de décaler une lettre dans l'alphabet pour changer le mot : Là, il fallait décaler une lettre en arrière, expliqua Chrome.

\- Ah… je comprends mieux, à présent.

\- … Lambo-san n'a pas compris ce que t'as dit ! se plaignit Lambo avant de nouveau sourire. Mais là, tu vas pas trouver, parce que c'est Reborn qui l'a fait !

Le petit garçon donna alors aux filles un autre papier avec un plus grand message à décoder : « K'bj dpnqsjt mf nfttbhf qpvs m'bhsfttjpo : sfoefa-wpvt fo cbt ». Ce coup-là, les adolescentes ont réfléchi beaucoup plus longtemps que précédemment. Enfin, lorsqu'elles trouvèrent, elles s'échangèrent un regard surpris, avant de se lever d'un bond et de dévaler les marches quatre à quatre pour retrouver les garçons qui étaient assurément dans le hall, laissant quelques secondes le yokaï seul.

Reborn venait de leur envoyer ce message : « j'ai compris le message pour l'agression : rendez-vous en bas ».

En arrivant à la dernière marche, Tsuna se tordit la cheville et se ramassa par terre, cognant son menton contre le sol avec un bruit inquiétant. Chrome, réagissant malheureusement trop tard, trébucha à son tour et tomba sur la jeune femme. Irugorn les retrouva toutes les deux à terre.

\- Vous faites quoi ? demanda-t-il. Je ne connaissais pas ce jeu…

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Irugorn-san… soupira Tsuna qui se releva péniblement après l'autre fille.

\- Vous… vous avez trouvé une piste ? enchaîna immédiatement l'exorciste.

\- Ouaip ; Chibi vous expliquera tout là-bas, indiqua le dragon.

De suite après, il alla rejoindre les garçons, suivi au pas près par l'exorciste. L'ange remarquait la jeune fille l'affaire très au sérieux. Même peut-être trop.

 _« Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque-chose qui ne tourne pas rond... et dont je suis concernée »_

Et si c'était vrai ?

En retrouvant les autres, Tsuna retrouva Reborn assis sur le canapé, une feuille griffonnée sur la table basse. D'ailleurs, Dokuro remarqua immédiatement le papier et le prit dans sa main. Finalement, elle reposa le papier sur la table avant de fixer curieusement l'homme au fédora qui souriait mystérieusement. Quand Tsunayūki s'approcha à son tour de la feuille, elle reconnut alors du romanji.

\- Euh... et tu as trouvé quoi, comme indice ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu l'as sous les yeux, Dame-Tsuna, sourit le Dragonnier.

La jeune femme s'attarda alors plus longtemps sur le papier et arriva à lire Kyoya en kanji et en romanji et - 2. Elle échangea son regard entre la feuille et l'homme au fédora, perplexe.

\- Je comprends pas, finit-elle par avouer, faisant davantage sourire le garçon.

\- Au départ, on a pensé que le seul indice qu'il nous aurait laissé, c'était - 2, commença Reborn, sauf que ce n'était pas tout, en réalité : il y a aussi « Kyoya » qui pouvait nous mettre sur la voie. Comme c'était écrit en kanji, il fallait d'abord le remettre en toute lettre. Et grâce à ça, on peut trouver où est-ce qu'ils auraient pu l'emmener.

\- Euh… et comment, donc ? voulut savoir l'ange.

\- Par le même moyen que je vous ai averti avec le message : en décalant les lettres pour cacher un mot. Et là, avec le - 2 écrit sur un mur, le décryptage est assez simple à effectuer.

Il y eut un moment de silence, le temps que Tsunayūki effectue le décryptage. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle termina le travail, sur le bout d'un papier, son visage exprimait toujours de la perplexité.

\- Euh… c'est bien beau, tout ça, mais on tombe sur «Iwmwy», déclara-t-elle. Je ne suis pas une pro du décryptage, mais à la fin, on ne devrait pas tomber sur un mot qui a du sens ?

\- Et c'est là qu'apprendre sa géographie sert à quelque-chose, contra l'homme au fédora. Car si on déplace les lettres, on tombe sur « Wimwy », une ville relativement connue.

En entendant le nom, Ryuko se crispa et c'était comme s'il rejetait cette ville de tout son cœur.

\- Oh, je vois… comprit Tsuna en rougissant légèrement - car elle connaissait absolument pas la géographie d'Ancester -. Et pourquoi il est connu ?

\- Je me rappelle que la dernière fois que j'y suis allé, il y avait un gros hôpital à la pointe de la technologie, se remémora Yamamoto. Tout du moins, la technologie de l'époque, en tout cas.

\- Sauf que ça date de quatre cents ans, rappela Gokudera.

\- Maintenant, ce n'est plus du tout la même chose, informa Irugorn. L'hôpital est maintenant désert et complètement inutilisable, et Wimwy a l'image d'une ville hantée.

\- Ah, je m'en rappelle à l'extrême limite ! s'exclama Ryohei. Le scientifique qui m'a gardé dans son labo m'a raconté une légende sur cette ville : on dit qu'il capture tous sortes d'enfants dans différentes villes avec un son étrange pour ensuite faire des expériences et les séquestrer dans l'hôpital abandonné…

\- Euh… tu n'y vas pas mollo, niveau légende, crâne de gazon… rajouta Hayato en constatant que sa Jūdaime avalait sa salive de travers en buvant ces paroles.

\- Après, ce n'est qu'une légende à l'extrême limite ! rassura le cyborg. Il me disait ça quand il devait resserrer ma vise de la tête et que ça me faisait mal…

Sasagawa se mit à rire en se rappelant de ce moment. Cependant, même cette petite anecdote ne suffit pas à détendre l'atmosphère pesant qui venait de se créer en un rien de temps.

\- Cependant, si on parle de « légendes » et qu'on implique des Élus dans cette affaire, c'est que toute cette histoire risque d'être plutôt vrai… murmura le dragon.

\- Déjà, ça peut faire une partie du poème, intervint Takeshi, « suivez le son mélodieux », ça me paraît clair que c'est en lien avec ce son qu'entendraient les enfants avant de disparaître chez Wimwy.

\- Par contre, pour l'astre qui nous conduirait jusqu'à Hibari, on n'a encore aucune indication dessus, soupira le chat-garou.

\- Peut-être qu'ils parlent d'une étoile qui n'est visible qu'à Wimwy, non ? proposa Chrome.

\- Espérons que nous trouverons la réponse là-bas, déclara Reborn.

Depuis le début, le seul à ne pas avoir parlé et à être réticent sur cette expédition, c'était le Bosatsu : il n'arrêtait pas de regarder avec inquiétude l'apprentie exorciste. Lorsque celle-ci remarqua cette insistance, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, inquiète.

\- Si ça vous dérange d'y aller, vous pouvez ne pas venir, Ganka-sama, déclara-t-elle.

\- Le problème n'est pas pour moi, soupira-t-il, mais pour toi : tu ne dois pas te sentir forcée à y aller.

\- Je ne me sens absolument pas obligée, Ganka-sama.

\- Chro...

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable ; il regarda rapidement qui c'était avant d'être obligé de s'absenter, le temps de l'appel téléphonique. Pendant ce temps, le petit groupe s'occupait d'amuser Lambo avant que Reborn interrompt :

Chrome, tu as dit que t'avais fait un drôle de rêve qui te recommandait de nous accompagner, c'est ça ? Ça te dérangerait de nous en parler un peu plus en détail ?

L'exorciste déglutit et lâcha le jouet en bois par surprise. Finalement, elle échangea un regard avec Tsunayūki - qui acquiesça de la tête pour lui donner du courage - et se décida d'expliquer de sa vision au groupe. Quand elle finit de raconter son récit, chacun la fixait, désorienté. Sawada s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans les bras pour la calmer.

\- Euh... glauque à l'extrême limite, ce rêve, s'exprima Sasagawa.

\- Il y a de quoi flanquer une bonne trouille, tout ça, rajouta Hayato qui fit dégager le yokaï à coup de pied.

\- C'est le fait qu'il y avait nous dans ce rêve qui t'a poussée à nous suivre là-bas ? devina Takeshi.

Dokuro hocha de la tête comme réponse tout en s'essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent de faire ce genre de rêve ? demanda le Dragonnier.

\- Non, presque jamais... je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je fais un rêve avec autant de significations, expliqua l'exorciste.

\- De significations ? répéta Irugorn. Ce que tu rêves se concrétise ?

\- Dans mon cas, j'aimerai pas trop que ce soit le cas... intervint le chat-garou.

\- Parfois oui, parfois non : ça reste très souvent flou.

\- Et tu n'as jamais réussi à aller à l'encontre de tes rêves ? questionna l'homme au fédora. Ou même, essayé ? Parce que, dans le cas de celui-là, le rêve t'a incitée à nous suivre ; cependant, t'avais quand même le choix de ne pas y faire attention, et peut-être que rien de tout ça ne se réaliserait. À part si tu as peur qui pourrait t'arriver quelque-chose en échange ?

\- Euh... c'est hyper compliqué, ce que tu demandes, remarqua Tsuna avec une goutte de sueur.

\- Je... non, je ne me suis jamais opposée aux rêves, répondit finalement Chrome après une intense réflexion. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer, mais... il me dit de faire ce que j'ai à faire : par contre, je comprends pas ta dernière question...

Reborn leva les yeux au plafond, cherchant les mots pour expliquer.

\- Eh bien... est-ce que, si tu ne fais pas ce que te dicte ton rêve, tu as l'impression que tu recevrais une malédiction ou quelque-chose de ce genre ?

Tout le monde se mit à le regarder avec incrédulité, sauf le dragon qui se retint de tout commentaire. Soudain, Ryohei se mit à rire avant de taper dans le dos du Dragonnier.

\- Allons allons, Reborn, tu penses vraiment qu'il pourrait lui arriver une malédiction parce qu'elle ne fait pas ce qu'on dit ? rigola le cyborg. Ça reste seulement un rêve, tout de même, à l'extrême limite !

Mais sa gaieté partit tout aussi rapidement qu'elle soit venue en constatant le regard perçant de l'homme au fédora. C'était dans ces moments qu'il donnait froid dans le dos à Tsuna.

\- Je dis ça sérieusement, Ryohei, assura-t-il d'une voix grave. J'ai connu une vestale, qui était aussi oracle malgré son jeune âge. Et même si elle voyait l'avenir, parfois contre sa volonté, elle ne devait en parler à personne, sinon cela ne se réaliserait pas si on tentait d'en empêcher. Cependant, un jour, elle... m'a prévenu d'un certain événement qui n'était rien de réjouissant. J'ai réussi à l'éviter in extremis, mais je l'ai retrouvée extrêmement affaiblie à cause de moi. Et maintenant, je ne sais même pas si elle est encore vivante...

Il finit sa phrase avec un soupir, perdant toute sa combativité et perdu dans ses pensées et souvenirs. Le cyborg lui tapa dans le dos plus doucement comme réconfort, s'excusant à voix basse. Mais Iru passa de suite sur le sujet principal :

\- Bon, revenons à nos moutons : sans dire que tu pourrais crever, est-ce que t'as le sentiment d'un truc du genre ou pas ?

\- Je... n'en sais rien, avoua Chrome. Comme je ne me suis jamais opposée, je n'en ai aucune idée ; mais ça reste quand même qu'un simple rêve, non ?

Le groupe plongea dans une intense réflexion que même le stupide bovin n'arrivait à les faire songer à autre chose. Cependant, lorsque Ryuko arriva dans la salle, tout sourire, tout le monde sortit de sa transe et se força à sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

\- Désolé de mon absence, mais mon collègue voulait me demander un petit service, expliqua le Bosatsu avant de se retourner vers son étudiante. Toi, tu n'as pas changé d'avis, j'imagine ?

\- Non ; désolée, Ganka-sama... approuva Dokuro.

\- Bon, puisque c'est toujours pareil, je vous accompagne de même : nous partons quand ?

\- Demain serait au mieux, proposa Reborn. Il se fait trop tard, et nous allons bien marcher, puisque Wimwy se trouve à l'est de Zanju.

\- Quoi ?! paniqua Tsunayūki. Il... il faut aller jusqu'à là-bas ?!

\- Ça va, c'est pas si loin, non plus, rassura le dragon. On n'a même pas mis une journée pour faire de Zanju jusqu'ici.

\- Oui, mais nous, on avait la diligence et les chevaux ! rappela-t-elle en désignant ses amis qui acquiescèrent de la tête en se rappelant. D'ailleurs, j'espère que Dino-san nous en voudra pas trop pour le cheval mort...

\- Vu les circonstances, je pense qu'il comprendra tout ça, assura Reborn.

\- Bon, interrompit Ganka en tapant dans ses mains, si nous partons que demain, je recommande vivement qu'on prenne la douche assez tôt pour qu'on puisse se coucher de bonne heure !

Tout le monde fut de son avis, n'étant pas contre un bon dodo pour bien se reposer face à la journée épuisante qui allait suivre.

Après une douche bien chaude et un repas toujours aussi excellent, Tsuna s'installa dans son lit : elle resta allongée, sans penser à rien, pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, le temps que la jeune exorciste prenne sa douche - l'ange avait pris tellement de temps que Dokuro avait dû se laver qu'après le repas -. Finalement, quelque-chose travaillait dans sa tête depuis un petit bout de temps et, comme elle n'avait absolument pas sommeil, Sawada se leva et descendit dans le hall. Elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise quand elle vit Reborn encore en train de travailler sur la carte. Avec un espèce de compas, il plaçait les différents endroits par où il était placé. Elle l'observa pendant quelques minutes avant que le Dragonnier ne lui jette un coup d'œil.

\- Pas encore couché ? fit-il remarqué.

\- Toi non plus, à ce que je sache, répliqua l'ange en s'installant à côté de l'homme au fédora.

\- Moi, je suis assez grand pour pouvoir me coucher tard sans me plaindre quand c'est l'heure de se lever, contra-t-il en fixant l'ange comme si elle était concernée par ses propos. D'autant plus que je fais quelque-chose. Toi, t'es debout pour... pour rien.

\- Hm... soupira-t-elle, tu parles seulement pour me faire des reproches ou quoi ?

\- Ah ? Tu veux qu'on discute d'autres choses, en fait ?

Il posa son outil de travail avant se concentrer pleinement sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci se sentit prise d'une légère panique ; il ne cessait de la fixer, les yeux légèrement plissés, comme pour tenter de déchiffrer toutes ses pensées. Finalement, lorsqu'il sembla avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, il afficha un sourire sournois qui fit piquer un fard à Tsuna.

\- T'es vraiment facile à deviner, décidément ~, se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

\- He-hein ? N'im-n'importe quoi ! bégaya Tsunayūki malgré-elle.

Elle détourna du regard, semblant s'emballer beaucoup trop à son goût : qu'est-ce qu'il a pu encore deviner ?! Elle espéra du fond du cœur que ce n'était pas son doute envers ses sentiments... Cependant, quand elle osa le regarder furtivement, il avait pris une expression sérieuse, presque froide.

\- Il y a quelque-chose qui te tracasse, je me trompe ? proposa-t-il.

\- Euh... hm, oui, avoua Tsuna avec soulagement que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait. Quoi, après, c'est peut-être un sujet sensi...

\- C'est au sujet de l'oracle, c'est ça ? Que je sois devenu « triste » en parlant de ça ? enchaîna-t-il en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Comme elle le niait pas, il laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Écoute, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas forcément de nature à être nostalgique, mais je reste quand même un être humain, et il y a forcément des expériences qui sont moins agréables que d'autres.

\- Je sais, approuva Tsunayūki. Mais... j'aime pas quand les gens sont tristes...

Reborn haussa un sourcil avant de frotter rigoureusement la tête de l'ange : au final, ses cheveux se trouvaient en bataille et emmêlés - plus qu'à l'habitude, en tout cas -. Tsuna fusilla du regard le Dragonnier.

\- Et si t'arrêtais un peu de te soucier pour un rien à chaque fois ? remarqua-t-il. Ça va finir par te perdre, un jour.

\- Mais... ! J'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter, non ? Tu montres si rarement tes émotions que lorsque c'est le cas, j'ai peur que c'est parce que tu en as trop en toi... tu devrais en parler plus souvent.

\- Je n'en parle pas car des personnes normalement constituées ne se soucient pas de ce que ressentent les autres, objecta-t-il alors que la jeune femme fit légèrement la tête.

\- Sauf que moi, je ne suis pas normalement constituée et que je me fais du soucis pour toi quand t'es triste. Point final !

\- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes pour que tu me lâches la semelle ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Peut-être t'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres ? Ou trouver un moins pour te détendre ?

L'homme au fédora la fixa quelques instants avant de nouveau maltraiter les cheveux de Sawada.

\- Mais... ?! Ça suffit, un peu, avec mes cheveux ?! se plaignit-elle. Ils ne t'ont rien fait que je sache !

\- Je me détends, contesta Reborn.

Tsuna le regarda, surprise, avant de rajouter un « n'importe quoi », le sourire aux lèvres.

Soudain, un cri se fit entendre. Ça provenait du dortoir des filles, et c'était incontestablement la voix de Chrome. Les deux s'échangèrent un regard avant que Tsunayūki accourt à la rescousse de Dokuro. Une fois en haut, l'ange soupira, rassurée : c'était juste Lambo qui avait surpris l'exorciste lorsqu'elle était sortie de la douche. Tsuna prit le yokaï et le ramena en bas, celui-ci se plaignant de vouloir encore s'amuser.

\- Reborn, ça te dérangerait de mettre Lambo au lit ? demanda Sawada.

\- Oui, répondit au tact au tact le Dragonnier.

L'ange soupira d'exaspération avant de poser le petit garçon par terre et de le convaincre d'aller se coucher - en échange, elle ira jouer avec lui demain - : Lambo s'en alla alors directement dans le dortoir des garçons, rigolant à pleins poumons et réveillant assurément les garçons qui tentaient de dormir. Après s'être occupée du yokaï, elle reporta son regard sur le Dragonnier qui s'était remis au travail.

\- Et toi, si t'as le moindre soucis...

\- Je viendrai te décoiffer, promis, compléta l'homme au fédora.

Tsuna allait contester mais, finalement, elle se retint de tout commentaire. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de murmurer :

\- Hm... bonne nuit, Reborn.

Le Dragonnier se tourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Buonanotte, Tsuna, souhaita-t-il à son tour.

Il prit un ton affectueux qui fit soudainement accélérer le rythme cardiaque de l'ange. Elle le salua une dernière fois avant de retourner rapidement dans sa chambre, abordant un sourire niais - qui fit légèrement inquiéter Chrome sur le coup sans pour autant qu'elle fasse de remarque la-dessus -.

* * *

 **On est déjà à 30 chapitres. Je trouve que s'est passé drôlement vite, quand même... XD**

 **Merci à Tsuki Banritt pour le commentaire et à Neko no Yvee pour le favori et le follow ^^**

 **ciao ciao ~**


	31. Le Vendeur

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Le lendemain, lors de son réveil, Tsunayūki était étalée sur le matelas, à la limite de tomber du lit. Heureusement - ou pas -, Chrome vint la réveiller car c'était l'heure de partir. Tsuna lâcha un petit grognement avant de mettre son coussin sur la tête, la lumière du jour devenant trop forte.

\- Tu as bien dormi, Tsuna-chan ? demanda Dokuro avec le sourire.

\- Hm... j'ai l'impression de pas avoir assez dormi, avoua l'ange en levant le coussin de la tête. En plus, je faisais un beau rêve...

\- Ah, t'as rêvé de Reborn ?

Entendre le prénom de l'homme au fédora réveilla totalement Sawada qui bondit de son lit, les joues toutes rouges.

\- Hein ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Non, pas du tout !

\- Je t'ai entendue l'appeler au moins deux fois, cette nuit, rigola silencieusement l'exorciste quand elle vit la panique de l'Élue.

\- Je... je vais me préparer !

Tsuna se prépara, espérant oublier le désordre qui se trouvait dans sa tête - et que les autres n'auraient pas vent de ce qui venait de se passer -. De plus... elle n' avait même pas rêvé du Dragonnier ! Quoique... si, en fait, mais elle avait rêvé de tout le monde aussi, et qu'ils étaient à la plage, sans se soucier des problèmes qu'ils avaient. Un rêve utopique, grosso modo.

Quand l'ange finit de s'habiller, elle descendit rejoindre les autres avec Lambo dans ses bras - il s'était tapé l'incruste pendant qu'elle se préparait -. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner ensemble, tout le monde étant de bonne humeur car chacun s'étant bien reposé pour la journée qui allait suivre. Puis, après le petit-déjeuner, ils prirent les affaires qu'ils avaient besoin pour le voyage.

En bas des escaliers, Chrome attendait que Tsunayūki finisse de se préparer - elle n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer ses affaires, tout à l'heure -. L'apprentie exorciste soupira : elle avait beau se dire qu'elle avait des amis sur qui compter en cas de problème, elle sentait sa gorge se nouer à l'idée de partir. Cependant, même si une partie d'elle voulait rester ici pour être en sécurité, une autre - la plus imposante - la poussait à aller jusqu'au bout. Pleinement dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Ryuko s'approcher d'elle et poser une main sur son épaule ; elle sursauta avant de se retourner vers lui. Le Bosatsu eut un petit sourire devant cette réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? demanda-t-il.

\- Euh... des petits biscuits pour Lambo, et... c'est tout, avoua-t-elle en montrant à Ganka le petit sac en bandoulières qu'elle avait.

\- Je vois, rajouta-t-il avant de prendre un air sérieux. Il vaut mieux que tu prennes ton khakkhara ; je ne sais pas sur qui on va tomber, mais... tu as bien conscience du danger, non ?

Dokuro hocha de la tête avec lenteur, appréhendant de nouveau pour l'expédition.

\- Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, non plus : je serai là pour te protéger, d'accord ?

L'exorciste acquiesça de nouveau la tête ; elle se sentit alors plus rassurée, plus confiante que rien de terrible allait se dérouler. Mais peut-être ne le devrait-elle pas ?

Finalement, la troupe partit pour de bon de l'institut et empruntèrent le petit sentier qui mènera jusqu'à Zanju. La balade se fit longue, même trop longue pour l'ange qui aurait voulu elle aussi un petit nuage comme Lambo pour ne pas se fatiguer. Après avoir traversé environ plus des trois quarts du chemin, ils voyaient sur le bas côté des taches de sang qui commençait à se désintégrer. La troupe contourna volontairement loin les traces qui rappelèrent de mauvais souvenirs pour certains de nos héros.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? demanda Chrome d'une voix aigu.

\- Il se peut qu'il y ait des bandits et de malheureux marchants qui soient passés par là... supposa Ryuko.

 _\- C'est du sang humain ?_ douta Reborn.

 _\- Non, c'est celui d'un équidé_ , communiqua Iru en reniflant l'air discrètement. _Et je pense même d'un animal fantastique puisque je ressens des restes de flammes de dernière volonté..._

Le Dragonnier observa alors les Élus qui regardaient délibérément de l'autre côté du chemin : ces traces ont dû apparaître lors de la décapitation du cheval fantastique quand Tsuna et ses amis s'étaient faits attaquer par les « mort-vivants » de Forgan. Mais ils ne perdirent en rien leur fougue et arrivèrent enfin dans la ville remplie d'usines.

À Zanju il semblait avoir plus de mondes que d'habitude : alors que la dernière fois nos héros arrivaient à circuler normalement ; là, des gens ruaient vers le centre de Zanju pour une raison qui échappait à la troupe. En réussissant à s'approcher de la source d'autant d'embouteillages, ils virent alors un énorme marché qui avait miraculeusement apparu depuis la dernière fois. On pouvait trouver n'importe quoi là-dedans : principalement des aliments - fruits, légumes, féculents... - mais aussi des objets pour leur donner une seconde vie - jouets, appareils ménagers... -. Tsunayūki se serait volontairement faufilée dans le marché pour découvrir toutes ces choses si Reborn ne l'avait pas retenue par la peau du cou pour ne pas la perdre.

\- C'est immense à l'extrême limite ! s'exclama Ryohei en se faisant bousculé par derrière.

\- On ne peut pas tomber mieux... ironisa Reborn. C'est midi : assurément, les gens vont s'acheter de quoi manger pour leur repas, d'où il y a une quantité phénoménale de personnes.

\- Mais depuis quand il y a un marché ? demanda Sawada. Il n'y était pas, la dernière fois, non ?

\- Rien de plus normal : c'est le marché du dimanche ! expliqua Ryuko. Toutes les semaines, Zanju organise un marché pour pouvoir ensuite financer différentes constructions dans la ville.

\- Je me demande où est-ce qu'ils trouvent la place de pouvoir faire des produits frais, dans cette ville polluée..., déclara Iru en regardant les fumées s'échappaient des usines.

\- Ohé ! appela une voix au loin. Reborn, Tsuna, les gars !

La jeune femme se retourna vers les appels : c'était Dino, accompagné de son homme de main Romario - qui se chargeait de porter les achats du Dresseur, au prix-même de s'écrouler sous le poids -. Le blond courut vers eux et trébucha la tête première devant eux à cause d'un petit garçon qui s'amusait à faire des farces à tout le monde.

\- Tu fais toujours des entrées sensationnelles, toi... constata le chat-garou avec le sourire.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! contesta Dino en se relevant immédiatement. Sinon, vous tous, ça va ?

\- Ça pourrait mieux aller, mais nous sommes tous en pleine forme, assura le Dragonnier avant de présenter de la main les exorcistes. Je te les présente : Ryuko et Chrome. Ils sont exorcistes. Lui, c'est Dino : malgré sa maladresse qui va le perdre un de ces jours, c'est pas un mauvais gaillard.

\- Eh ! Elle est bof, ta présentation ! remarqua le Dresseur avant de se faire pincer la peau par le concerné. Désolé, désolé : c'était très bien, en fait !

\- Euh... t'es sûr que ton copain arrive à porter tout ça ? demanda Yamamoto en regardant Romario.

En effet, celui-ci avait du mal à les rejoindre, se préoccupant davantage à porter toutes les commandes - principalement que de la nourriture pour toutes sortes d'animaux -. D'ailleurs, il commençait à semer derrière lui quelques paquets que les plus habiles cambrioleurs s'empressaient de voler en toute discrétion. En voyant ce constat, le Dresseur courut à la rescousse de son homme de main, pendant que les autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire. Ils revinrent vers eux, tous essoufflés - Dino constata que maintenant qu'il avait acheté une tonne de nourritures -.

\- Et si... vous restez avec nous, pour le marché ? demanda-t-il quand il reprit son souffle. Ça pourrait être sympa !

\- Désolé, mais on a quelque-chose d'un peu pressé à faire, d'abord, remarqua Reborn alors que Tsuna brillait des yeux pour la proposition.

\- Mais allez ! En plus, ça se termine dans une heure : il faut se détendre, dans la vie ! s'exclama le blond en donnant un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule du Dragonnier qui lui rendit au centuple. Nooon ! C'est bon ! Désolé, je suis allé trop loin !

\- Après, si ça ne dure que la matinée...

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres pour prendre leur avis : vu leurs yeux qui brillaient et leurs mains jointes, il comprit rapidement qu'ils le suppliaient d'accepter l'offre. Avec un soupir, il accepta la suggestion, sous les cris de joies des autres. Dans le groupe, seule Chrome ne semblait pas partagée la bonne humeur : Tsuna vint la réconforter.

\- Tu as quelque-chose, Chrome-chan ?

\- Et Hi... Hibari-san ? chuchota l'exorciste. Il doit souffrir, s'il est maltraité, là-bas ! Et s'il succombait des blessures, pendant cette heure ?

L'ange déglutit ; malgré elle, elle avait oublié qu'à la base, c'était pour sauver le vampire de la torture que provoquaient les agresseurs ! Mais elle n'eut le temps de rien dire aux autres que Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo et Ryohei l'entraînèrent dans la foule pour profiter du marché : bizarrement, elle n'arriva pas à se changer les idées et trouva cette heure aussi longue que la journée qui allait s'annoncer.

...

Pendant cette heure, Reborn, Irugorn, Ryuko, Dino et Romario étaient restés sur place et parlaient de tout et de rien.

\- En fait, commença Dino d'un ton drôlement sérieux, lorsque vous êtes partis de Zanju, avant-hier, il y aurait pas Bianchi qui vous aurez suivis ?

\- Lorsque nous avons rejoints les autres, je n'ai pas senti de présence qui nous observait, déclara l'homme au fédora. Et toi ?

\- Niente, approuva Irugorn en italien. J'aurai dû sentir son odeur, tellement elle se met du parfum. Après, du côté des autres, je n'en sais fichtrement rien...

\- Qui sait, cette Bianchi ? intervint Ganka.

Reborn, Dino et Iru s'échangèrent un regard, inquiets de la réponse à donner : en effet, dire à un exorciste qu'ils s'étaient faits une copine succube, une « cent pour cent » démone, ils redoutaient un peu la réaction.

\- C'est... une connaissance, hésita le Dragonnier après un moment de silence gênant.

\- Ah ? Rien de particu...

\- Pourquoi tu voulais savoir, Dino ? coupa le dragon pour ne pas embarrasser davantage.

\- C'est que, depuis avant-hier, elle est introuvable, répondit le Dresseur : d'habitude, elle se tape l'incruste chez Shamal pour voler différents potions pour trouver le philtre d'amour.

\- On se demande vraiment pour qui sait, ironisa Irugorn d'une voix monotone, fixant étrangement le Dragonnier.

\- Sauf que Shamal m'a dit ne pas l'avoir croisée. En plus, elle serait venue te... euh, vous voir, lorsque vous êtes arrivés maintenant, non ?

\- Inquiétant, en effet...

L'homme au fédora plongea dans ses réflexions pour trouver une réponse, mais Dino enchaîna de suite avec un autre problème : ces animaux s'agitaient bizarrement, ces dernières nuits. Bizarrement, Reborn n'arriva pas à profiter pleinement du marché comme il aurait voulu...

...

Sans s'en rendre compte, Chrome se retrouva toute seule dans cette foule. Elle ne cessait de regarder dans toutes les directions, pour profiter pleinement de toutes les ventes qui pouvait y avoir - à l'académie, seuls les adultes comme Ryuko étaient autorisés à aller au marché de Zanju -.

Et puis, en continuant à marcher à l'aveuglette, elle se retrouva dans le premier endroit sans habitant dans les parages. Cependant, elle remarqua que ce n'était pas pour autant une des limites du marché car il y avait une grosse tente qui pouvait faire office de vente. Vu de l'extérieur, elle avait des allures moyenâgeux, et les toiles étaient en dorées. Quelques pierres précieuses et des tanzakus pendaient devant l'entrée de l'habitat, comme pour davantage attirer les quelques clients qui pourraient passer par là. Courageusement, Chrome écarta la toile pour rentrer dans la tente.

L'intérieur était totalement différent de l'entrée : il n'y avait plus les couleurs vives et rayonnantes. C'était maintenant sombre, avec seulement deux bougies artificielles allumées, donnant cet ensemble un peu violâtre qui inspirait une sensation d'inconfort à Dokuro. D'autant plus qu'elle ne voyait pas de vendeur dans les parages. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté : les objets vendus semblaient appartenir à un monde ésotérique, avec tous ces livres aux couvertures étranges, ces runes en ogham, et même une Main des Mystères qui portait une boule de cristal avec de la fumée à l'intérieur. Étrangement, l'exorciste se sentit attirée dans cette ambiance et prit un livre pour le feuilleter. Ce fut alors qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'une personne se glissa à ces côtés et la surprit tellement qu'elle en lâcha le bouquin. Le vendeur était un jeune homme, avec des cheveux indigo foncé lisses avec une espèce de crête à l'arrière du crâne. Il portait une tenue orientale faite de tissus épaisses, assortis à ces cheveux. Son œil gauche, le seul visible, était aussi bleu foncé : l'autre était invisible à cause d'un tissu qui recouvrait son visage. Chrome trouva cet homme mystérieux et séduisant.

En voyant la réaction de l'exorciste, l'homme se mit à sourire et ramassa le livre que venait de lâcher Dokuro. Il le lui rendit pendant qu'elle rougissait quand elle sentit le contact de la main.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir surpris, s'excusa-t-il humblement. C'est si rare de voir un client ici.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas grave, bégaya Chrome.

\- Sinon, vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous voulez.

L'homme retourna alors à son bureau et reprit le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Chrome fixa quelques instants la couverture avant de le reposer là où il était.

\- Ça vous plaît, l'ésotérisme ? demanda le vendeur, surprenant une nouvelle fois.

\- Je… ça a l'air intéressant, répondit approximativement Dokuro. Je suis étudiante à l'académie de Yoko.

\- Oh, je vois. Tout cela ne vous est donc pas inconnu, j'imagine ?

Timidement, Chrome affirma de la tête. Sans qu'elle le remarque, le sourire de l'homme s'accentue de manière inquiétante.

\- Et… vous êtes venue seule, au marché ? enchaîna-t-il.

\- Oh, non ! Je suis avec des amis, mais on a été séparé.

Elle se retourna vers le vendeur. Celui-ci avait un visage sans émotion, laissant échapper discrètement un soupir. Elle regarda une dernière fois les différents objets avant de penser à acheter un libre sur le bouddhisme pour Ryuko - même s'il savait déjà tout là-dessus, il appréciait encore qu'on en lui achète -. Cependant, en fouillant dans les poches de son sac, elle fut prise de panique. L'homme le remarqua immédiatement.

\- Tout se passe bien, mademoiselle ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je… j'ai oublié mon argent, répondit-elle avec une note triste sur sa voix. J'aurai voulu acheter quelque chose, mais…

Elle se retourna, trop gênée de cette situation. Soudain, elle sentit un cordon s'attacher autour de son cou ; elle vit que c'était le vendeur qui venait de le mettre. Au bout de la fine corde noire se trouvait une pierre polie aux reflets de couleur violet clair. Elle fixa la pierre, surprise.

\- C'est de l'améthyste, expliqua l'homme. Elle vous protégera du mauvais œil et des esprits malfaisants.

\- Qu-quoi ? s'exclama Chrome. Mais je n'ai pas de monnaie pour...

\- Je vous en fait cadeau. Et je serai heureux de pouvoir vous revoir une prochaine fois...

\- Oh… merci, rougit l'exorciste. Bonne journée.

\- Ku fu fu… bonne journée Chrome Dokuro, murmura le vendeur lorsqu'elle s'en alla, tout en reprenant cet étrange sourire.

L'apprentie exorciste sortit de la tente, les yeux rivés sur le bijou quelle venait d'acquérir. Sans en détacher les yeux, elle se dirigea vers le marché. Mais quelques pas plus loin et elle rencontra Tsuna avec Gokudera Yamamoto, Ryohei et Lambo qui se dirigèrent vers elle. L'ange jetait des regards autour d'elle, devenant soudainement anxieuse de cet endroit reculé de tout. Finalement, elle regarda le nouveau bijou que portait Dokuro.

\- Hm ? Tu l'as acheté où, Chrome-chan ? demanda-t-elle en cachant tout appréhension dans sa voix. Je ne me rappelle pas en avoir vu, sur le marché.

\- Oh, c'est un vendeur qui me l'a donné, répondit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sa tente est juste ici : on peut retourner le voir.

\- Hein ? Mais il n'y a pas de tente.

\- Comment ? Bien sûr que…

Chrome de retourna vers là où elle venait de sortir : il y avait rien, comme si ça avait été toujours le cas. À la place de la tente se trouvait un colonne électrique où était accrochée une affiche de publicité pour le marché. Dokuro tourna la tête dans tous les sens, pour prouver aux autres que cette rencontre avait bien eu lieu. La seule preuve qu'elle eut était le collier qu'il lui avait offert. Finalement, l'incident fut rapidement oublié par la plupart et ils retournèrent à l'entrée pour rejoindre les autres. Sawada, elle, jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle, parcourut d'un frisson qui lui avertissait d'un danger imminent - une nouvelle manifestation de son intuition - . Pourtant, après avoir patienté plusieurs secondes à la même place, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis.

Enfin, le groupe rejoint les membres restants de la troupe avant de saluer une dernière fois Dino et Romario. Sur le chemin, personne ne mentionna ce qu'avait vécu Chrome, ne voulant les rendre davantage tendus qu'ils étaient déjà.

Après une heure de marche, alors que le soleil se couchait étonnement tôt ce soir-là, nos héros allèrent emprunter un nouveau sentier. Cependant, alors que Ryohei allait poser son pied dessus, Takeshi le retint au dernier moment. Les regards se posèrent alors sur lui.

\- C'est une illusion, déclara le zombie. Rebroussons le chemin et trouvons un autre.

\- Non, ce n'est pas une illusion ; je sens qu'il y a un sort de désorientation dans les parages, décrit Iru.

\- Pourtant... il n'y a pas d'autre chemin, non ? contesta Tsuna.

\- Peut-être que c'est le seul chemin, mais ça ne vaut pas le coup qu'une fois là-bas, on ne puisse plus rentrer chez nous.

Chacun ses mit à réfléchir, sauf Chrome et Ryuko qui ne pouvaient apporter aucune suggestion - et peut-être aussi Lambo, mais lui, c'est un gamin -.

\- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on raconte un peu tout et n'importe quoi sur l'hôpital abandonné : des enfants ont sûrement dû aller s'amuser dans les environs et se paumer a cause du sort, proposa le cyborg.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr… murmura Reborn.

\- Hm ? Comment ?

\- Si on raconte la disparition d'enfants et que des adultes sont partis les chercher, c'est bien parce que ces mêmes adultes sont revenus le dire aux autres. Ce qui signifie donc… que le sort n'est peut-être pas si vieux qu'on peut le penser.

\- Ça seraient les agresseurs d'Hibracula qui ont placé cette barrière, au cas où ? supposa Hayato.

\- Ça serait pour éviter qu'on puisse s'enfuir, en effet, approuva le dragon. Mais ça signifie qu'il faut vraiment qu'on passe par là ?

\- De toute façon, tu n'arrives pas à voir à travers les illusions, décérébré ? remarqua le chat-garou au zombie.

\- Les illusions, oui, approuva Takeshi, mais sauf que ce n'est pas le cas, et je sais pas si j'arriverai à voir clair.

\- De toute façon, il y a aussi Tsuna avec son intuition, non ? rappela le Dragonnier en attendant l'approbation de la concernée.

\- Euh… je n'en sais rien ! s'angoissa Tsunayūki. Là, tout ce qu'il me dit, c'est de partir le plus vite…

Soudain, elle s'arrêta en plein phrase. Reborn remarqua alors qu'elle n'avait plus aucune expression sur son visage avec ses yeux vides d'émotion. Mais il réalisa qu'elle n'était pas la seule : il y avait aussi Irugorn, Gokudera et Lambo. L'homme au fédora tenta de communiquer avec le dragon, mais il n'y arriva pas, comme s'il y avait maintenant un grand mur qui les séparaient.

Et d'un même mouvement, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt, se séparant chacun les uns de des autres.

* * *

 **Hé hé... normalement, j'aurai dû posté ce chapitre hier, mais j'ai totalement oublié ! Scusi... XD**

 **Merci à Tsuki Banritt et à Nephlim-Diafire5 pour les commentaires et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ~ ^^**


	32. Séparés

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

\- Ohé, Iru ! interpella Reborn. Tsuna, Gokudera ! Vous m'entendez ou pas ?!

Aucun ne répondit, ou même ne remarqua les appels. Ils marchaient chacun dans une direction différente, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt où ils étaient censés ne plus jamais retrouver leur chemin.

\- Ils ont l'air comme hypnotisés… remarqua Yamamoto.

\- En tout cas, on a un problème un peu plus préoccupant, rappela Ryuko. Chacun s'écarte de l'autre ! Il faut que chacun d'entre nous suive quelqu'un !

\- Je suis Lambo ! s'exclama Chrome en courant vers le petit yokaï.

\- Chrome, attends ! interpella au dernier moment Ryuko.

Dokuro se retourna vers lui ; grâce à ses réflexes, elle rattrapa son khakkhara que venait d'envoyer Ganka. Elle fixa l'objet entre ses mains quelques instants avant le Bosatsu.

\- Je ferai attention, promis ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de rattraper son retard.

\- Je la suis à l'extrême limite ! rassura Ryohei à Ryuko qui souhaita bonne chance à son tour.

\- Je m'occupe de Gokudera ! se dévoua Takeshi.

\- Bon, allons-y de notre côté, déclara Reborn en tirant sur le bras de Ganka. Pour l'instant, Tsuna et Iru vont dans la même direction.

Ryuko acquiesça de la tête et suivit silencieusement le Dragonnier et les deux autres.

...

Ryohei avait beau essayé d'attraper Lambo et de le retenir, rien n'y faisait : il avait appris à ce moment-là que les yokaï avaient la possibilité de se transformer en spectre et de ne plus être accessible pendant un certain temps. Près de lui, Chrome se faisait toute petite et regardait dans toutes les directions, redoutant d'une attaque surprise tout en essayant de protéger le yokaï.

\- T'inquiètes pas, Chrome ! Je vous protégerai à l'extrême limite ! déclara Sasagawa en se positionnant comme un boxeur.

L'exorciste hocha de la tête, restant tout de même silencieuse. Même si le cyborg faisait de son mieux pour distraire, Dokuro pouvait sentir l'ambiance devenir de plus en plus pensant : déjà que le décor n'était pas des plus accueillants - de simples arbres sombres et des orties à leurs pieds -, le fait de se retrouver malgré tout séparés les uns des autres sans pouvoir communiquer n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Enfin, ils sortirent de la petite forêt : à leur droite, il y avait une façade du plus vieux bâtiment qu'il n'ait jamais vu : les pierres anciennement blanches étaient maintenant recouvertes de salissures divers - ils reconnurent malheureusement de la terre et du sang -. En ne faisant aucun bruit, ils crurent même entendre un enfant pleurer, comme si c'était une voix lointaine.

\- Cette endroit est glauque à l'extrême limite… murmura Ryohei en s'écartant du bâtiment.

\- Oh ! Où est passé Lambo ? paniqua Chrome.

Pendant ces quelques instants, ils perdirent de vue le yokaï. Mais ils virent à leur gauche un ancien parc à jeux pour les enfants. Mais le toboggan était très sali et il manquait une balançoire sur deux. Au milieu, Lambo fixait le lointain, arrêtant de faire le moindre geste. Le cyborg et l'exorciste voulurent vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien : après l'avoir secoué un peu, l'enfant reprit connaissance comme si de rien n'était.

\- Ouah ! Des jeux ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant tout autour de lui. Lambo-san va jouer !

\- Non, attends ! implora Chrome.

Mais à peine le yokaï allait pour grimper sur le toboggan qu'il s'entailla la main : il se mit alors à pleurer en voyant quelques gouttes de sang s'échapper de la blessure. L'exorciste s'empressa de courir vers lui pour le soigner, mais soudainement, elle aussi, à son tour, elle se fit mal avec son genou, alors qu'elle venait de ne rien toucher à cet endroit-là. Elle arriva alors à voir sur son genou que c'étaient de minuscules bouts de métal, comme de fines épines, qui venaient de la blesser. Elle vit alors sur sa gauche une ombre de la taille d'un humain qui les fixait dans l'arbre, à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Elle se douta alors que c'était lui qui venait de la blesser. Elle vit que le yokaï courait vers elle ; l'ombre se prépara d'attaquer à nouveau.

\- Non, Lambo ! supplia-t-elle. Ne bouge pas !

\- Chrome ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as à l'extrême limite ?! s'approcha Ryohei de celle-ci.

\- Ryohei-san ! Attention !

Sasagawa reçut alors à son tour ces épines, mais grâce à son corps robotisé, il n'eut que des coupures superficielles qu'il soigna avec une flamme de couleur jaune. Il semblait avoir vu l'inconnu et se plaça entre Dokuro et Lambo et l'ombre pour les protéger. De loin, ils entendirent le soupir de l'ombre.

\- Hm... ça va être plus compliqué d'appliquer le plan, soupira-t-il en marchant vers le trio.

\- Qui es-tu ?! hurla le cyborg. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux à l'extrême limite ?!

Ils arrivèrent enfin à voir le fameux inconnu qui sortait de sa cachette : il avait un bonnet blanc sur ses cheveux courts bleu foncé et des lunettes pour ces yeux de même couleur. Il avait aussi un code barre sur sa joue gauche. Il portait un uniforme composé d'un veste et d'un pantalon vert. Étrangement, Chrome se sentit bizarre en le voyant, mais elle dégaina son khakkhara pour se défendre. L'inconnu regardait les autres avec des yeux blasés.

\- Est-ce que tu penses sincèrement que je vais me présenter et te dire ce que je veux ? demanda-t-il posément. Quoique... si ça peut toujours éviter un bain de sang, je veux bien vous dire ce qu'il est prévu : kidnapper Chrome, vivante au mieux.

Le trio fut choqué de la demande, mais les garçons ne se démontèrent et, aussi petit que peut être l'un des deux, ils se mirent devant la jeune fille pour la protéger.

\- Maintenant, c'est à vous d'être coopératif, enchaîna l'inconnu.

\- Tu crois qu'on va te laisser Chrome ?! répliqua immédiatement Ryohei. Il va falloir me battre, à l'extrême limite !

\- Lambo-san n'est pas d'accord ! approuva le yokaï. Lambo-san veut jouer avec Chrome : il ne te le laissera pas, espèce de gros vert moisi !

\- Ryohei-san, Lambo-kun ! implora Dokuro.

\- Vous deux, partez devant ! ordonna à voix basse Sasagawa. Je vais le retenir : en attendant, retrouvez les autres !

Pendant que les deux autres refusaient obstinément de partir, l'inconnu soupira en se remettant les lunettes. En deux trois mouvements, les épines métalliques frôlèrent le trio, ce qui empêcha à chacun d'entre eux de s'enfuir. Le groupe se retourna vers l'inconnu qui avait maintenant dans ses mains deux yo-yo rouges en forme de papillon. Ils avaient aussi de longues chaînes et des petits trous d'où venaient de sortir les aiguilles.

\- Vous croyez que j'allais en plus vous laisser partir ? demanda-t-il. Je vais donc reformuler ma demande : donnez-moi Chrome de votre gré... ou de force.

\- Aucun des deux, l'abruti ! refusa Ryohei. Viens m'affronter, plutôt que de faire mu-muse avec tes yo-yo à l'extrême limite !

\- Tant pis..., soupira l'inconnu blasé. C'est donc parti pour un bain de sang. Il va m'en vouloir que je change une nouvelle fois ma tenue...

...

Suivant au pas près Gokudera, Yamamoto se faisait de plus en plus du soucis pour les autres et s'imaginait les pires scénarios qui pouvait leur arriver. Comme il était le seul conscient, il exprimait ses pensées à voix haute pour se sentir moins seul.

\- Je me demande ce qui a hypnotisé ces quatre-là... c'est comme si chacun connaissait le chemin alors qu'ils ne sont jamais venus ici. Il doit attirer chacun d'entre eux pour tous nous séparer. Ça signifie donc que ceux qui habitent là et qui ont crée ce sortilège de désorientation sont au courant de notre arrivée... mais comment ils ont fait ? Il y avait pourtant pas de caméra, il me semble... eh, Gokudera ! Attention !

Le zombie venait de retenir de justesse le chat-garou qui allait tomber bêtement dans la grosse fosse qui faisait office de piège grotesque. Takeshi calcula la profondeur de ce trou d'au moins six mètres.

\- Une fois dedans, pas facile de remonter sans aide extérieur... continua Yamamoto. Eh ! Tu vas où, maintenant, Gokudera ?

Hayato reprit immédiatement sa marche et alla encore tout droit : le zombie surveilla les alentours comme il avait appris avant de suivre le chat-garou.

Enfin ils sortirent de la forêt et virent un petit champ, sans rien alentour. En face d'eux se trouvait un bâtiment blanc en sale état où il y avait un objet noir posé dessus. Takeshi crut entendre quelque-chose, mais il comprit rapidement la nature du bruit.

\- Eh ben, ça donne froid dans le dos, murmura-t-il. C'est sûrement l'hôpital abandonné... normal que j'entende des fantômes, alors.

Il constata que Gokudera s'était arrêté de bouger : il alla alors le rejoindre tranquillement. Mais il vit du coin de l'œil quelque-chose qui se jetait sur son ami et Takeshi se pressa le pas : ils esquivèrent à la dernière seconde une attaque surprise d'un loup sombre enragé. Dans ses bras, Hayato semblait toujours dans les vapes. La bête se mit à grogner et à hurler vers les deux garçons. Takeshi posa le chat-garou et tenta d'amadouer l'animal.

\- Voyons voyons... je ne te veux aucun mal, assura Yamamoto en montrant ses deux mains. J'adore les animaux, surtout les chiens. Toi aussi, t'aimes les chiens, non ?

Le loup sembla perdre patience et courut vers le zombie : celui-ci observa autour de lui s'il y avait un moyen de défense efficace, mais ne vit rien, jusqu'à qu'il se retourne. Contre le mur, l'objet en question était en réalité un katana dans un fourreau sombre. Yamamoto s'empressa de courir vers l'arme et la dégaina au moment où la bête allait se jeter sur lui : en un coup, l'animal émit un gémissement avant de tomber au sol. Le zombie rangea sa nouvelle arme.

\- Eh ben... ce loup n'avait rien de normal : il aurait normalement dû fuir face à nous deux, puisqu'il était seul ! À part si...

À part s'ils étaient plusieurs. Et c'était le cas.

Un nouveau loup se jeta sur lui, sa grande gueule à quelques centimètres du visage de Yamamoto. Celui-ci n'eut absolument pas le temps de se défendre, et il aurait perdu sa tête si Hayato n'était pas intervenu : en transformation semi-bestiale, le chat-garou mit rapidement l'animal hors d'état. Takeshi lui sourit quand il vint vers lui.

\- Thanks you, Gokudera ! Je suis content que tu sois revenu à la normale ~ !

\- La ferme, abruti ! T'as même pas été foutu de te défendre contre ça : qu'est-ce que ça va être, si c'est pire ?!

\- Désolé ~.

\- En fait, on est où ? Et les autres ?!

\- Ah, j'aurai bien aimé que tu le saches...

Mais l'apparition d'autres loups qui les entourèrent coupa net la discussion du duo qui se mit dos à dos pour avoir un meilleur angle d'attaque. Derrière la rangée de loup se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds décoiffés. Il avait des yeux marrons et une longue cicatrice au niveau du nez. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc sous une veste et un pantalon vert kaki.

\- Génial, je vais enfin pouvoir me défouler, bya ! s'exclama-t-il en tirant la langue vers ses adversaires.

\- T'es qui, enfoiré ?! s'emballa Gokudera. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

\- Je suis Ken Jōshima, sale matou ! répondit le blond. Et je suis venu faire de la charpie avec vous !

\- C'est toi qui a kidnappé Hibari, n'est-ce pas ? en déduit Takeshi en dégainant son katana. Où est-ce que tu l'as mis ?!

\- Qui sait ~, ricana Ken.

La tension était à son comble : le chat-garou et le zombie se préparèrent à l'éminent combat contre ces bêtes et ce drôle de personnage. Soudain, celui-ci sortit d'une de ces poches un espèce de dentier et le mit dans sa bouche : des oreilles et une queue de loup sortirent de son corps comme par magie. Le duo le fixa, stupéfait.

\- Attends, tu viens de te mettre quoi, là ?! demanda Yamamoto.

\- Oh, ce n'est quasiment rien, comparé à tout ce que je peux faire, bya ! assura Jōshima en montrant ces nouveaux crocs. Et maintenant, et si on s'amusait ?

Les dizaines de loups se jetèrent alors sur Hayato et Takeshi.

...

Silencieusement, Reborn et Ryuko suivaient les deux hypnotisés tout en les surveillant. Bizarrement, les deux allaient au même endroit, contrairement aux autres qui s'étaient séparés dès le départ. Au moindre bruit suspect, Ganka dégainait son khakkhara pour se défendre - même si ça n'a servi à rien dans tous les cas -. Le Dragonnier ne semblait à aucun moment remarquait ces sons, ni les dangers potentiels. Le Bosatsu se douta de quelque-chose.

\- Tu réfléchis sur quelque-chose ? l'interpella-t-il au bout d'un moment. Tu essayes de comprendre pourquoi spécialement eux se sont faits hypnotisés ?

\- Facile à le deviner, déclara l'homme au fédora. Ils ont tous un point commun : ce sont les seuls Élus du groupe. Ils doivent être attirés par quelque-chose que nous, humains, sont indifférents...

\- Après, comment ils sont attirés, j'en ai aucune i...

\- Silence !

Surpris par le soudain ordre, Ryuko se retint de lui demander la raison. Reborn fermait les yeux et ne bougeait plus alors que Tsuna et Irugorn continuaient d'avancer. Le Bosatsu allait alors le secouer pour aller les rejoindre, mais le Dragonnier se mit alors à marcher les yeux fermés : malgré les multiples racines et obstacles sur son chemin, il arriva à suivre au pas près le dragon. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Ganka le fixait incrédule.

\- Co-comment t'as fait ça ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Il y a comme... une musique, mais très légère et imperceptible pour nous, normalement, expliqua Reborn. Je pense que, comme je suis un dragonnier, j'arrive à discerner le son que doit entendre Iru. Chaque Élu doit entendre son propre son.

\- Mais qui pourrait produire ses sons, alors ?

\- Là, j'en ai aucune idée.

Ils ne prononcèrent plus aucune parole jusqu'à qu'ils sortent de la petite forêt : ils avaient un ancien hôpital avec la porte d'entrée en face d'eux. L'entrée était accessible par des petits marches. La porte était étrangement ouverte.

\- L'hôpital de Wimwy, murmura Ryuko. Allez sur un lieu hantée n'a rien de réjouissant : il faudra l'exorciser, un de ces jours.

\- Il y a quelque-chose qui cloche, chuchota le Dragonnier en jetant des coups d'œil de partout. Je n'entends plus rien, et Tsuna et Iru se sont arrêtés pile devant l'entrée, qui est ouverte comme par hasard. Je sens aussi la présence de quelqu'un.

À peine finit-il de prononcer sa remarque que l'homme au fédora entendit le son le plus aigu qu'il n'ait jamais entendu : le son était presque à peine perceptible, mais cela lui faisait déjà mal aux tympans. Il ne s'imagina pas lorsque ce même son fut aperçu par les Élus devant eux : ils lâchèrent un cri de douleur avant de s'écrouler par terre. Ryuko dégaina son khakkhara et rejoint Reborn qui partit vérifier l'état de santé des deux inconscients. Cependant, deux formes humanoïdes sortirent de l'entrée à leur tour : ils étaient chauves et leur peau était bleu sombre. Ils portaient un uniforme avec un veste et un pantalon vert. Ils bougeaient bizarrement, comme s'ils étaient désarticulés.

Les deux se jetèrent alors sur les Élus. Un d'entre eux réussit à se saisir d'Irugorn, mais l'autre rata Tsunayūki de peu car le Dragonnier arriva à la prendre avant lui. L'humanoïde le regarda furieusement avant de vouloir s'en prendre à lui et à commencer à tenter de le griffer avec ses ongles étrangement acérés. L'homme au fédora se concentra sur le combat et se préoccupa en même temps de Ryuko qui essayait de reprendre le dragon, toujours inconscient dans le bras du désarticulé. L'adversaire de Reborn montra alors un certain intérêt pour le Bosatsu et, avec une vitesse ahurissante, rejoignit son collègue et assomma par derrière l'ennemi. Impuissant, Reborn vit les humanoïdes s'emparer d'Iru et de Ryuko avant de repartir par là où ils étaient arrivés.

Il alla alors s'élancer à leur poursuite, mais il entendit un son aigu arriver sur le côté et il préféra l'éviter par précaution ; d'ailleurs justifié car les ondes sonores percutèrent l'arbre dans leur trajectoire qui se mit à bouillir avant d'exploser au bout de deux secondes. Le Dragonnier regarda l'origine de cette attaque : c'était une fille aux cheveux auburn avec une coupe au carré. Ses yeux étaient violets et elle aussi portait l'uniforme vert - excepté le bas où c'était une jupe à la place d'un pantalon -. Elle avait dans sa main une espèce de flûte droite qu'elle faisait tourner avec aisance, tout en regardant amusé l'arbre en décomposition. Lorsqu'elle remarqua l'homme au fédora, elle se mit à souffler dans sa flûte : le son qui en sortit n'était absolument pas de la musique mais le même bruit strident qu'à l'instant ; Reborn s'empressa de se cacher derrière le bâtiment pour esquiver une nouvelle fois l'attaque. Protégé par le mur, il entendit la fille rigoler.

\- Impressionnant, ces esquives ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais en est-ce autant pour l'attaque où tu mises tout sur la fuite ?!

Reborn lâcha un grognement : il aurait été seul qu'il aurait déjà mis cette gamine hors d'état. Cependant, avec Tsuna sur son épaule, impossible d'avoir la même aisance pour se battre. Et la laisser seule était impensable, sachant que des humanoïdes difformes débarquaient de n'importe où pour la capturer. Il s'engagea dans une nouvelle technique : celle de récupérer le maximum d'informations.

\- Elle a quoi, ta flûte ? Un truc en particulier ou c'est juste toi qui ne sait pas en jouer ?!

\- Sache que si vous êtes tous séparés, c'est grâce à mon talent, dragonnier ! répondit-elle. Et je vais te montrer tout l'étendu que je peux faire...

Elle souffla alors à nouveau à pleine puissance. Le Dragonnier sentit les pierres tremblaient et il se dépêcha de s'écarter d'eux : quelques pierres fondirent et explosèrent à nouveau. Une goutte de pierre atterrit sur le bras de l'homme au fédora et éprouva une sensation de brûlure sur la zone il l'enleva immédiatement. En bougeant, il remarqua que la fille s'était mise à l'attaque et qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui rapidement. Elle se servit alors sa flûte comme d'une massue et l'abattit sur Reborn qui esquiva in extremis. Il lui envoya un coup de pied au visage qu'elle contra rapidement avec son instrument. Ils s'échangèrent encore quelques coups avant que Reborn ne bat en retrait, fatigué à cause du poids de l'ange sur l'épaule. L'adversaire sourit quand elle le comprit avant de l'attaquer à nouveau.

\- Tu n'as qu'à laisser tomber ta copine ! l'interpella-t-elle. Tu auras peut-être une chance sur mille en plus de me battre !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, rassura-t-il en bloquant sa flûte entre sa main. Je compte bien faire les deux à la fois.

Même s'il portait encore son gant, il pouvait quand même activer sa flamme pour renforcer sa force pour briser la flûte entre ses mains. Pourtant, il avait beau forcer de toute ses forces, l'instrument en bois ne cédait pas : il décida d'abandonner, bien content d'avoir déjà fatigué la fille qui tentait depuis tout à l'heure de reprendre sa flûte. Cependant, elle continua d'avoir la même ardeur et porta la flûte à ses lèvres pour une ultime attaque : elle était à la hauteur parfaite pour que Reborn ne puisse pas esquiver. En effet, il était assez proche pour que l'esquive soit impossible, et assez loin pour qu'il n'arrive pas à se saisir de l'instrument et dévier la trajectoire de l'attaque. Avant de souffler dedans, la fille déclara :

\- Mukuro nous avait prévenu que vous allez être les plus coriaces pour contre-carrer nos plans. Cependant, force est de constater que ça a été un jeu d'enfant pour moi. À moi la prime ~.

Et elle souffla dans sa flûte vers le Dragonnier et l'ange.

...

Irugorn se réveilla enfin, mais il ne comprenait rien sur le coup car il ne voyait rien. Les derniers souvenirs lui revinrent en tête, et il ne comprit pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, mais il sentit autour de lui Ryuko et l'odeur de deux goules. Avec rapidité, il abattit la goule qui le portait et allait en faire autant pour l'autre. Pourtant, l'autre goule préféra la fuite et accéléra le rythme pour échapper au dragon au passage, il laissa tomber sur le sol l'arme du Bosatsu qui tinta bruyamment dans le couloir obscurci. Iru ramassa le kahkkhara et allait rejoindre Ganka grâce aux odeurs dans l'air, sauf qu'au même moment, un vieil homme apparut de n'importe où. Il portait une tenue verte et un bob noir qui recouvrait ses cheveux gris courts. Il avait des lunettes pour ses petits yeux noirs et un sourire des plus étrange qui ferait frisonner n'importe qui. Même Irugorn frissonna mais lui, c'était parce qu'il avait froid.

\- T'es chelou avec ton sourire, tu sais ? remarqua le dragon qui garda l'arme entre ses mains. Rassure-moi, t'es suivi psychologiquement où tu veux que je t'inscrive de suite ?

\- Oh, mais je vais très bien, mon cher Irugorn... rassura le vieil homme. Je vais même te présenter mes petits compagnons...

Des espèces de canaris jaunes apparurent autour du vieil homme par magie. Leurs yeux viraient au rouge et regardaient le dragon comme si c'était leur prochaine becquetance. Iru comprit rapidement que quelque-chose n'allait pas avec eux, non plus.

\- Vois-tu, ces chers Hibirds sont mes amis, expliqua l'adversaire. Et je les élève depuis toujours, d'où mon surnom de « Birds ». Hélas, tu vas vite comprendre que tu n'es pas de taille face à eux !

Les Hibirds volèrent alors d'un seul mouvement vers Irugorn. Celui-ci soupira.

 _\- Comment est-ce qu'il me connaît ? J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont déjà une longueur d'avance sur nous... est-ce qu'ils nous espionnaient depuis un bout de temps ?_ se demanda-t-il avant de reprendre de vive voix. Bon, ne m'en veux pas, mais je vais vite t'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique avant que tu fasses trop de dégâts, le « piaf ». Je dois rejoindre les autres avant que ce soit trop tard.

* * *

 **Moi** : Yo ! J'aimerai porter une petite précision, par rapport à l'emplacement de chacun des petits groupes...

 **Tsuna** : Euh... ça va pas être gagner d'avance.

 **Moi** : D'abord, fermez les yeux et inspirez profondément...

 **Irugorn** : Tu nous fais de la relaxation ou quoi ?

 **Moi** : Imaginez-vous l'hôpital de Wimwy vu de haut, l'entrée se situant vers le bas.

 **Reborn** : Hm ? C'est par là que nous sommes arrivés, avec Ryuko et les deux autres boulets...

 **Tsuna & Irugorn **: C'EST QUI, LES BOULETS ?

 **Moi** : C'est ça. Maintenant, le groupe Iru-Ryuko sont à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Du côté de la façade opposé à l'entrée, il y a le duo Yamamoto-Gokudera.

 **Ken** : Il y a moi, aussi, bya !

 **Moi** : Dégage ! Je ne t'ai pas encore invité ! Et sur la façade gauche, il y a le groupe Chrome-Ryohei-Lambo. J'espère que l'explication aura été assez claire.

 **Gokudera** : Ah ! Mais maintenant, nous savons où vous êtes, Tsuna-Hime ! Au prochain chapitre, nous viendrons vous sauver !

 **Moi** : Oh... j'ai quelque-chose à vous montrer : qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ces lunettes ?

 **Reborn** : Ben, ce sont des lunettes de so-

 ***FLASH***

 **Moi** : Hm... efficace, ce Neuralyzer ~.

 **Tsuna** : Hm ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

 **Moi** : Alors, tout ce passe bien, chacun de votre côté ?

 **Tout le monde** : ... bof.

 **Moi** : Allez, courage, vous pouvez y arriver ! Merci à Tsuki Banritt et Nephlim-Diafire5 pour les commentaires !

 **Tsuna** : N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis pour cette histoire, positive ou négative ! Ça fait toujours plaisir.

 **Moi** : Quant à ce que vont devenir nos protagonistes... je vais dire que tout le monde va en baver et que ça sera pas sans conséquence...

 **Tout le monde** : Au secours !

 **Moi** : Ciao ciao ~.


	33. Amour et Argent

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Face à l'homme blasé, Ryohei se jeta alors sur lui, tête baissée. Son plan était simple et pouvait s'appliquer à toutes les situations : s'approcher de l'adversaire et de faire autant de frappe que possible jusqu'à qu'il perde connaissance. Cependant, le garçon avec l'uniforme ne comptait pas se laisser massacrer bien gentiment ; il esquiva avec aisance le premier assaut du cyborg avant de lancer ses armes, c'est-à-dire deux yo-yo. Ils avaient beau avoir une apparence des plus banals, ils étaient en réalité redoutables : avec eux, l'homme blasé frappait Sasagawa grâce à ses chaînes et ces épines. Ça ne laissait à chaque fois qu'une entaille sur le corps résistant du cyborg, mais au bout de dix minutes, son corps était mutilé, contrairement à l'autre qui n'avait encore reçu aucun coup.

Éloignés du combat, Chrome et Lambo regardaient le cyborg se blesser de plus en plus rapidement, fatigué de toujours courir après le blasé qui ne semblait pas avoir perdu la forme. Impuissant face à cette situation, le yokaï se mit alors à pleurer de plus en plus fort : de la pluie tombait en trombe de son petit nuage. L'exorciste voulut le consoler, mais quand elle se rapprocha de lui, elle reçut de l'électricité statique. Ryohei le remarqua à son tour.

\- Chrome, écarte-toi de lui ! lui hurla-t-il, en dépit de se prendre une nouvelle attaque de plus.

Dokuro s'écarta alors du petit garçon sans savoir ce qui allait se passer. Lambo continuait toujours de pleurer, et un éclair surgit de son nuage : la foudre fit trembler la terre et les autres durent se boucher momentanément les oreilles, tellement le tonnerre était puissant. Par réflexe, Chrome s'allongea au sol pour esquiver et pria pour qu'elle ne meure pas électrocutée de cette manière. Quand ses oreilles s'arrêtèrent de siffler, elle ouvrit prudemment les yeux : les arbres et les jouets qui étaient autour d'eux avaient pris feu. Mais le plus impressionnant était que le bout du khakkhara de la jeune fille contenait l'électricité que venait de provoquer le yokaï. Chrome avait beau le tenir entre ses mains, sans aucune protection, elle ne se fit pas électrocutée, malgré ses attentes. L'adversaire regarda à son tour l'arme électrique, incrédule : ce temps suffit à Ryohei pour lui donner le coup de poing tant attendu. Le blasé se releva, le nez ensanglanté.

\- Pff... je commence à en avoir assez, commença-t-il. Mukuro-san va commencer à devenir impatient, au bout d'un moment.

\- Moukou-quoi ?! répéta approximativement Ryohei. C'est qui, lui, à l'extrême limite ?! Un gars de chez toi ?!

\- On peut dire ça comme ça...

Il regarda une nouvelle fois le khakkhara et les flammes autour d'eux, avant de sourire faiblement.

\- Finalement, c'est une bonne idée qu'à eu votre yokaï... enchaîna-t-il.

\- Hein ?

Avec agilité, le blasé lança de nouveau des épines vers Ryohei, plus grossièrement que d'habitude. Le cyborg profita de cette attaque échouée pour le frapper une nouvelle fois. Cependant, à peine frappa-t-il qu'il remarqua alors l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre : les épines avaient servi à contraindre le cyborg à bouger que dans un espace limité. Avec les chaînes de son arme, il arriva à saisir Lambo, toujours sur son nuage et en pleurs. Il envoya le petit garçon à grande vitesse sur le cyborg qui ne pouvait esquiver et prit le yokaï de plein fouet. De douleur, Lambo ne cessa de pleurer et provoqua une nouvelle fois un éclair : Ryohei reçut les dix millions de volts dans son corps avant de tomber raide mort. Le yokaï sur lui avait perdu connaissance. De loin, Chrome trembla de tous ces membres, refusant de voir la réalité qui sautait aux yeux. L'homme blasé s'approcha des deux inconscients avant de prendre leur pouls : il soupira de nouveau, comme si ce n'était que maintenant qu'il était fatigué.

\- Le plus petit est encore vivant, dans la mesure où un esprit soit vivant, déclara l'homme blasé. Quant au cyborg dégénéré, il n'est plus de ce monde.

Dokuro tomba à genoux, n'ayant plus de force sous le coup de la nouvelle.

\- Non... c'est impossible ! Tu mens ! hurla-t-elle en larmes.

\- Je ne verrai pas pourquoi je mentirai, rétorqua l'adversaire. Au bout de 1 ampère, c'est déjà dangereux pour l'être humain, et il y a 200 ampères dans un éclair. Bon, tu veux bien me suivre, maintenant que tes amis ne peuvent plus rien faire pour toi ?

Les larmes continuaient toujours de couleur sur son visage. Elle courut rejoindre les autres pour s'assurer elle-même. Elle sentait les battements de cœur de Lambo, mais plus rien avec Ryohei. Ni la respiration. Elle avait beau le secouer et l'appeler de toutes ses forces, il ne se réveilla pas. Elle observa encore Ryohei et Lambo qui avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour lui venir en aide, alors qu'elle, elle n'avait rien fait...

Le blasé soupira et trouva un bout de métal tranchant qui avait était séparé du toboggan à cause de la foudre. Il poussa l'apprentie exorciste qui tomba par terre à nouveau, puis il écarta le yokaï du cyborg avec un coup de pied, avant de le menacer avec la lame qu'il venait de trouver.

\- Tu sais, si ça ne te suffit pas qu'un de tes amis soit mort, je peux zigouiller l'autre...

\- Ça suffit, ordonna Chrome d'une voix forte. Écarte-toi d'eux.

L'adversaire leva son regard vers elle : elle s'était relevée, aidée par son khakkhara électrique. Il n'obéit pas, et rapprochait dangereusement la lame du cou de Lambo.

\- J'ai dit... ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla-t-elle. JE NE LAISSERAI PLUS JAMAIS QUELQU'UN MOURIR SOUS LES YEUX ! **PLUS**! **JAMAIS**!

Et elle se mit à crier.

Une sombre colère se lisait dans son œil habituellement doux. Elle se sentit alors soudainement plus puissante, sans pour autant pouvoir l'expliquer, et une aura indigo l'entourait et devenait de plus en plus imposante, faisant reculé le blasé qui commençait sérieusement à se demander comment pouvait-elle faire ça. Le bandeau qui cachait son œil droit se détacha : l'adversaire vit alors son véritable visage. Mais il ne s'y attarda guère car le temps devenait violemment mauvais et il commençait à pleuvoir : il se douta alors que c'était Chrome qui venait de le provoquer. Des espèces de fumées s'échappèrent du sol et les encerclèrent, puis ils prirent la forme d'enfants avant que chacun ne se jette sur l'adversaire.

Plus rien ne semblait l'arrêter.

...

La fille souffla de toute ses forces dans la flûte ; Reborn ne pouvait ni esquiver, ni tenter de dévier la trajectoire. Tout ce qu'il allait devenir, c'était un humain bouilli qui explosera comme l'arbre et les pierres auparavant. Il fit de son mieux pour se mettre face à l'attaque et protéger un maximum Tsuna, toujours inconsciente. Peut-être allait-elle finir par se réveiller à un moment.

Mais alors qu'il sentit sa dernière heure sonner, la fille fut déstabilisée par quelque-chose qui venait de foncer dessus... ou plutôt quelqu'un. Reborn dut réfléchir deux secondes avant de se rappeler de la personne qui venait de leur sauver la vie.

\- Bianchi ? tilta le Dragonnier alors qu'elle lui prenait le poignet. Mais je croyais que tu avais dispa-

\- Il faut vite aller sur les hauteurs ! coupa-t-elle en s'éloignant de la joueuse de flûte. Sur le toit, par exemple !

\- Hein ? Et on compte faire comment ? Parce que Tsuna est assommée, et elle sera incapable de nous porter !

\- Allons, Reborn... il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les femmes ~, chantonna-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Il comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait dire : à peine finit-elle de parler que la succube fit apparaître par magie de grandes ailes noires comme des chauve-souris. Elle se saisit de l'homme au fédora et de l'ange avant de se propulser dans les airs : ils atterrirent tant bien que mal sur le toit, momentanément à l'abri de leur adversaire. Reborn se ressaisit et remit en place son chapeau.

\- Eh ben, je ne savais pas que tu avais des ailes, toi aussi... remarqua-t-il.

\- Hélas, il me faut beaucoup d'énergie pour les faire sortir, expliqua-t-elle avec un soupir. Et c'est une chance que ce toit ne soit pas trop haut non plus, car je n'aurai pas pu voler plus longtemps avec vous deux sur les bras.

\- Ça ne doit pas être facile, en effet... merci beaucoup, Bianchi.

\- De rien, mon Reborn ~. Je ferai tout pour toi, naturellement ~ !

\- Et c'est reparti...

À côté d'eux, Tsunayūki reprit à peine connaissance maintenant. Elle se frotta la tête et se tourna vers Reborn : en premier lieu, elle vit que son bras était appuyé contre une poitrine généreuse - ce qui la rendit momentanément jalouse - avant de voir que c'était Bianchi qui le serrait comme ça - et sa jalousie redoubla d'autant plus -. Cependant, elle fut surtout surprise de la revoir, se rappelant que Dino ne l'avait pas vue depuis un bout de temps.

\- Bianchi-san ? Comment êtes-vous ici ?

\- Sûrement comme toi, je pense : hypnotisée, n'est-ce pas ? demanda inutilement la succube.

\- Hein ? J'ai été hypnotisée... ?

Elle se rappela alors qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés devant ce chemin dans lequel ils n'allaient pas réussir à se retrouver, et puis à ce moment-là, elle s'était sentie décrochée de toute réalité en entendant un son si attirant...

\- Re-Reborn ! Où-où est-ce qu'on est ?! paniqua l'ange en se saisissant de l'autre bras. On est pas à l'hôpital de Wimwy, quand même ?!

\- J'ai bien peur que si... inquiéta le Dragonnier.

Sawada se mit alors à fondre en larmes.

\- Je suis désolée ! C'est de ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû me faire hypnotiser si facilement ! À cause de moi, on est séparé des autres et...

\- Ça suffit de pleurnicher, un peu ! rappela à l'ordre Reborn avec le tranchant de sa main sur la tête de Tsuna. Reprend ton calme : je vais t'expliquer comment tout ça s'est passé, o.k ?

L'ange accepta silencieusement, en reprenant dans sa main celle de l'homme au fédora pour trouver un reste de courage en elle. Pourtant, quand il finit son récit, elle trouva que la situation ne pouvait pas être plus désespérée.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris : une fille qui joue de la flûte a attiré chaque Élu à un endroit différent pour nous séparer ; donc on ne sait pas ce que sont devenus Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san, Chrome-chan...

\- Oui, voilà, c'est ça, coupa Reborn.

\- ... et Irugorn-san et Ryuko-san viennent de se faire capturer sous tes yeux... Mais c'est une catastrophe !

\- Tu as le don de désespérer à tout bout de champ, toi, soupira l'homme en regardant en bas pour voir la joueuse de flûte. Maintenant qu'on est trois, ça va être plus facile pour l'éliminer, celle-là.

\- Sauf qu'on ne connaît pas toutes les propriétés de cette flûte, rappela Bianchi malgré elle. On pourrait bien y laisser notre peau si elle essaye de nous faire bouillir de nouveau...

\- Attendez, intervint Tsuna de but en blanc, il y a que les Élus qui ont entendu le son ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, approuva le Dragonnier. À part moi, mais très légèrement. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est possible que je puisse voir la flûte ?

\- Je ne sais pas si elle va te le montrer directement, mais la joueuse est là-bas, montra la succube.

Tsunayūki se pencha prudemment par dessus bord avant de voir la fille aux cheveux auburn avec sa flûte dans sa main. L'ange fixa encore quelques instants avant de lâcher une exclamation.

\- Ça y est, je sais ce que c'est ! devina-t-elle. C'est une flûte de Hamelin !

\- Une flûte de Hamelin ? répéta Bianchi, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de particulier ?

\- C'est un pipeau qui peut avoir deux fonctions : la première, c'est celle de pouvoir attirer n'importe quel Élu à partir d'une certaine distance. Comme t'es dragonnier, t'as sûrement entendu la partition pour Iru, s'interrompit l'ange quelques instants. La deuxième est d'exciter les atomes par là où on souffle. Comme les atomes se mettent alors à bouger et à se frotter entre elles, elles dégagent alors de la chaleur jusqu'à produire l'explosion.

\- Pas mal du tout, tout ça... lui sourit Reborn. Mais comment t'as fait pour le reconnaître d'aussi loin ?

\- Oh, c'est assez simple ! rougit Tsuna. Déjà, cette histoire de flûte qui attirait des Élus et faisait chauffer la matière me disait quelque-chose. Et puis, surtout parce que la flûte est faite avec le bois des arbres de la forêt de Brocéliande, comme ma flûte de Pan.

Tsunayūki leur sortit l'instrument qu'elle gardé précieusement dans son sac : comme l'autre flûte, elle était majoritairement clair avec raies plus sombres, comme si elle était mal polie, et des especes de runes étaient sculptées dessus. Reborn de rappela de la dernière utilisation de cette flûte : elle lui avait permis de refaire grandir des arbres auparavant brulés.

Le Dragonnier et la succube regardèrent encore un peu la flûte de Pan avant de retourner à leur préoccupation principale.

\- Maintenant, on sait qu'elle tire son pouvoir de cette flûte, conclut l'homme au fédora. La meilleure chose qu'on puisse faire, c'est de mettre hors d'état la joueuse de flûte et ensuite, toi - il désigna l'ange - tu joues un air pour attirer les autres et les rassembler. Ces flûtes doivent se jouer de la même façon, non ?

\- Mais c'est impossible ! intervint immédiatement Sawada en panique. Ces flûtes sont magiques : leurs créateurs les donnent à leurs futures propriétaires, et à ce moment-là, eux seuls arrivent à y jouer un morceau ! Je ne peux donc rien faire, désolée…

\- Il faut alors tout simplement la séparer de cette fille, ou même la casser, proposa Bianchi.

\- Les runes dessus est un enchantement qui permet au propriétaire de l'attirer à lui par tous les moyens, et le bois des arbres de Brocéliande est incassable par arme ou à main nu, réprima Tsuna. Peut-être par les capacités d'un Élu, comme les flammes de dernière volonté, par exemple...

\- Bon, on met alors seulement en hors d'état la fille : ça ira ? finit Reborn, lassé de toutes ces propositions vouées à l'échec.

\- Là, o.k.

\- Je m'en occupe toute seule, intervint la succube.

Reborn et Tsuna la fixèrent incrédule.

\- Enfin, Bianchi-san, on ne peut pas vous laisser se battre seule ! contesta l'ange. À nous trois, il y a plus de chance qu'on la batte rapidement !

\- Je voudrais que vous me rendiez un service à la place, déclara la femme.

Elle leur pointa du doigt l'entrée du bâtiment, par où ils étaient arrivés - mais l'homme au fédora était le seul à s'en souvenir -.

\- Lorsque je suis arrivée ici, j'ai repris connaissance dans une prison qui retenait tout sorte d'Élus. La plupart était déjà mort, mais j'en ai retrouvé à ce moment-là seulement un seul encore vivant : il dit que les Élus capturés servent à une expérience qu'ils préparent.

\- Mon dieu ! s'exclama Tsuna. Ça veut dire qu'ils ont capturé Hibari pour les mêmes raisons ?!

\- Qui sait ? En tout cas, j'ai réussi à m'échapper et j'ai voulu aussi le libérer pour qu'on puisse s'enfuir, sauf qu'il y a le geôlier sous le nom de Mukuro Rokudo qui s'est interposé et qui m'a empêchée de le sauver…

On voyait sur son visage le dépit et l'angoisse face à cette situation qui la dépassait.

\- Mukuro Rokudo... répéta Reborn, la joueuse de flûte a fait sous-entendre que c'était lui qui lui versait la prime si elle arrivait à nous capturer. Je pense que c'est le chef des agresseurs.

\- Il est fort, avoua Bianchi. Trop fort pour moi. Je crois bien que fasse à lui, je ne peux rien faire. Par contre, vous deux, peut-être y arriverez-vous.

\- Hein ?! Nous ?! s'inquiéta davantage Tsunayūki. Je veux dire… peut-être que Reborn arrivera à faire quelque-chose, mais moi…

\- Ne te sous-estime pas, Tsuna, encouragea doucement la succube. Tu as un fort potentiel : il te suffit juste d'un peu de confiance en toi et tu pourras réussir à faire de grande chose.

\- Et avec un coup de pied dans les fesses, ça fait accélérer la chose, sourit narquoisement le Dragonnier.

\- N'importe quoi ! exaspéra l'ange.

\- Bon, descendons au plus vite d'ici : au plus vite on retrouve cet Élu et Kyoya, et plus vite on retrouvera les autres et on partira d'ici.

\- Hein ? Et tu comptes descendre comment ? intervint Sawada en penchant par-dessus bord pour voir la hauteur. Je pourrai essayer de te porter pour éviter une chute trop violente...

\- Pas question. Je m'en occupe tout seul.

Alors qu'il allait sauter, il s'arrêta au dernier moment, au grand soulagement de Tsunayūki. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant d'enlever son chapeau et de le donner à l'ange.

\- Gare à toi s'il lui arrive quelque-chose, déclara-t-il avec un regard froid.

Puis il sauta du toit, sous le regard scandalisé de la jeune femme. À côté d'elle, Bianchi l'observait, ses lèvres esquissant un sourire amusé. Finalement, Tsuna hésita quelques secondes avant de regarder si Reborn était en un seul morceau : celui-ci l'interpelait de la main, l'incitant à se dépêcher de le rejoindre. Elle ne remarqua que maintenant que Bianchi rigolait sous cape ; assurément elle se moquait d'elle.

\- B-ben quoi ?! J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour lui, non ?! rougit-elle malgré elle.

\- Oh, bien sûr, bien sûr, mais je ne rigolai pas pour ça ~, sourit-elle davatange.

\- Hein ? Pour... pour quoi, alors ?

\- C'est que, la dernière fois que j'ai voulu lui prendre son chapeau, et aussi la seule fois d'ailleurs, il s'était mis en colère et Irugorn avait dit que c'était son doudou. Ça me fait juste rire qu'il passe son doudou à quelqu'un.

\- Oh ? Euh... peut-être...

Elle regarda sous tous les angles cet objet qui était si précieux au Dragonnier. Elle se rappela alors des paroles de Fon. « _Reste comme tu es : il aura foi en toi plutôt que tu t'en rendras compte. »._ Était-ce un début ?

Finalement, elle prit son envol pour rejoindre l'homme au fédora. Mais avant de partir, elle rajouta à voix basse :

\- Bonne chance, Bianchi-san. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, prévenez-nous, d'accord ?

\- Bonne chance à vous aussi, Tsuna, approuva Bianchi alors qu'elle regardait l'ange se jeter tête première vers le sol.

La succube prit une grande inspiration avant d'aller affronter la joueuse de flûte. Elle déplia à nouveau ses ailes fines et s'élança vers la fille aux cheveux auburn qui commençait à perdre patiente et qui lui tournait le dos. Soudain, elle sembla remarquer quelque-chose à la porte d'entrée qui la mit encore plus furax : c'était Reborn qui l'interpellait de là-bas. Bianchi le remercia silencieusement avant de frapper la joueuse de flûte avec son pied qui la fit tomber. Celle-ci s'énerva encore plus.

\- Encore toi ! ragea-t-elle.

Sans faire attention à elle, la succube se retourna alors vers la port d'entrée, mais elle ne vit plus personne. Elle se retourna vers son adversaire qui s'était déjà relevée et avait l'instrument à ses lèvres. Bianchi s'empressa d'esquiver.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu rester gentiment dans la prison, non ?! Tant pis, il va falloir que je te ramène là-bas !

Alors, le son qui sortait de la flûte de Hamelin se transforma en une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Bianchi. Cependant, celle-ci se boucha les oreilles à temps et le sort ne fit pas son effet. La joueuse de flûte la fixa, scandalisée, et esquiva au dernier moment l'assaut de la succube.

\- Écoute, je n'aime pas m'en prendre à des femmes, déclara celle-ci, et je pourrai t'épargner si tu me dis comment tu t'appelles.

\- On m'appelle M.M, répliqua l'adversaire en se servant maintenant de sa flûte comme un rokushakubō, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser filer comme si de rien n'était !

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi kidnapper des Élus, jeune en plus, pour leur faire subir toutes sortes de tortures ?!

\- Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant simple.

M.M fit trébucher Bianchi avec un croche-pied : elle s'assit sur elle, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, la menaçant avec sa flûte.

\- Je fais tout cela que pour l'argent : logique, non ? continua-t-elle. Le monde est régi sur l'argent : donc, plus on a d'argent, plus on a de pouvoir. Et moi, j'aime le pouvoir ~.

Elle entendit alors la succube soupirer et se saisir de la flûte sans pour autant réussir à l'enlever de ses mains.

\- Je pensais pouvoir te laisser ; cependant, tu as faux sur toute la ligne, déclara Bianchi qui la foudroyait du regard. Si tu dois faire quelque-chose, ça doit être par amour ! Et je vais te le prouver !

\- Pff... n'importe quoi, se lassa la joueuse de flûte. Je vais te tuer de suite : comme ça, on en parlera plus !

Mais alors qu'elle allait souffler dans son instrument, celui-ci était devenu une espèce de bouillie violette qui semblait être refoulée d'une centaine d'insectes. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était épouvantable et M.M jeta ce qui restait de la flûte de Hamelin loin d'elle. N'ayant plus d'atout pour se battre ou se défendre, Bianchi réussit à se relever et à la projeter loin d'elle avec une force destructrice qui abîma le mur contre lequel elle fut envoyée. M.M cracha du sang avant de regarder la succube qui s'avançait à pas lent vers elle.

\- Comment... t'as fait... succube ? murmura l'ex joueuse de flûte, le souffle coupé. Ma flûte... ne devait pas...

\- Se détruire ? coupa Bianchi. Avec des coups basiques, oui ; seulement, ta petite flûte magique ne résiste pas à une capacité d'un Élu, et rien ne peut résister à mon Poison Cooking.

Lorsque l'Élue fut assez proche de M.M, elle abrégea ses souffrances en l'assommant. Bianchi eut alors un petit sourire.

\- Tu vois, c'est bien ce que je disais : seul l'amour gagne face à tout, dit-elle à la fille inconsciente.

Pourtant, en se redressant, elle perdit le sourire en se rappelant d'autre chose.

 _\- J'espère qu'Hayato s'en sort de son côté, lui aussi..._

 _..._

 _Plus tard après le combat Bianchi/M.M..._

Une dizaine d'Hibirds volèrent droit sur Irugorn, sous le regard amusé de Birds. Même, ça semblait tellement l'amuser qu'il commençait à saigner du nez.

\- Bon, ne m'en veux pas, mais je vais vite t'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique avant que tu fasses trop de dégâts, le piaf, lança le dragon à l'humain. Je dois rejoindre les autres avant que ce soit trop tard.

Il se concentra alors sur chacun de ces oiseaux et commença alors à leur parler : en effet, comme un dragon pouvait communiquer mentalement avec le dragonnier avec lequel il était lié, il pouvait aussi communiquer avec n'importe quel être vivant. Dans le mental de chaque oiseau, chacun était devenu comme une bête sauvage : sans esprit, il ne restait plus qu'un désir de colère et de manger. Iru voyait aussi leur souvenir : ils étaient maltraités par l'homme qui les commandait maintenant.

Alors, le dragon se força à donner à chacun d'entre eux un souvenir heureux lorsqu'il était en liberté, pouvoir manger à sa faim dans la nature, être en paix...

 _\- Être en paix..._ ,se dit-il avec le sourire, _ça me manquerait presque, depuis que je suis lié avec Chibi..._

Les Hibirds s'arrêtèrent soudainement de foncer vers Irugorn, comprenant enfin le message de ces souvenirs. Ils restèrent en vol plané alors que Birds commençait à perdre patiente.

\- Enfin, dépêchez-vous de le tuer ! s'emballa-t-il. Si vous ne le faîtes pas... je ne vous donnerai plus de nourriture pendant une semaine !

\- Ces menaces ne serviront plus à rien, le malade mental, coupa Iru. Je leur ai fait comprendre que rester près d'un jobard comme toi ne les apportera rien. Maintenant, on va pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses...

Il courut alors vers Birds et lui flanqua un bon coup de poing dans le visage. L'homme était en réalité faible et lent et se prit l'attaque sans broncher. Il tomba raide mort sur le sol.

Irugorn se retourna vers les oiseaux qui continuaient de le regarder.

\- Vous pouvez partir, maintenant, leur parla-t-il. Vous êtes libres.

Ils comprirent la déclaration et partir d'un même mouvement vers la liberté.

Sauf un.

Ce petit Hibird préféra voler à l'inverse de ses compagnons et se posa sur l'épaule du dragon. Celui-ci ricana en le voyant blottir contre lui.

Mais il redevint sérieux en se rappelant qu'il s'était fait kidnapper avec Ryuko par une goule. Il se tourna vers la direction qu'avait pris le kidnappeur, mais les différentes odeurs des oiseaux, de Birds et surtout du sang brouillaient la piste. Il allait pour partir à sa poursuite quand il entendit une voix familière :

 _\- Iru, tu reçois ?_

 _\- Chibi ?_ reconnut le dragon. _Il y a quelque-chose qui va pas ?_

La voix du Dragonnier était presque alarmante et celui-ci se dépêcha de tout raconter d'une seule traite :

 _\- Je t'avoue que nous sommes un peu dans la merde_ , avoua-t-il : _d'un côté, Tsuna est en train de galérer contre le chef des agresseurs, et moi j'essaye de me battre contre une goule tout en protégeant un petit Élu. Un petit coup d'aide ne sera pas de trop._

Irugorn remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait plus la goule qu'il avait assommée à côté de lui.

\- … merdia, lâcha le dragon.

* * *

 **Ah... c'est enfin l'été. Les vacances. La tranquillité. La plage. Et pendant ce temps, nos héros sont en train de voir la mort de près...**

 **Reborn** : Si c'est juste pour faire du blabla inutile ou des recommandations à deux balles, autant ne pas mettre de commentaire à la fin.

 **Moi** : Mais siiiii ! J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire. D'abord, si vous allez dehors, prenez de la crème solaire et une casquette pour éviter l'insolation.

 **Reborn** : Bon, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à la prochaine fois.

 **Moi** : Mais atteeeennds ! Et surtout, merci à MonLivreOuvert pour le nouveau favori et follow et à Tsuki Banritt pour le commentaire ! D'ailleurs, j'aimerai mettre une petite remarque là-dessus...

Petit rappel du passage du chapitre précédent : lorsque les goules se jettent sur nos deux Élus, Iru se fait kidnapper mais pas Tsuna car Reborn la sauve in extremis. En fait, disons que Reborn n'a pas forcément sauver Tsuna en premier par préférence, mais parce que la première goule avait déjà capturer le dragon à ce moment-là et qu'il n'y avait plus que Tsuna à sauver.

 **Reborn** : Non, je n'ai pas fait ça par "amour" comme la plupart des fangirls s'imaginent...

 **Moi** : Reborn...

 **Reborn** : Quoi ? ... ah, "désolé". C'est ça que tu veux entendre ?

 **Tsuna** : Mais... c'est pas bien précisé, ça, dans le chapitre, non ?

 **Moi** : Justement : je fais une petite intervention maintenant pour compléter tout ça. Désolée.

 **Irugorn** : Ce n'est pas grave : l'erreur est humaine... mais pas chez les dragons.

 **Moi** : Euh... merci pour cette belle citation... "Made in Iru". Ciao ciao ~


	34. Le géant

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Tsunayūki regarda une dernière fois Bianchi avant de déployer ses ailes et de s'envoler vers un Reborn impatient. Quand elle arriva au sol près de lui, il tendit immédiatement la main vers le chapeau qu'elle tenait précieusement contre elle. Elle le lui céda avant de rire sous cape quand il le remit avec attention sur sa tête.

\- C'est vrai, ce que dit Irugorn-san : c'est un peu ton doudou, lui sourit-elle.

\- Pff... n'importe quoi, grogna le Dragonnier. J'y fais juste attention, c'est tout.

Tsuna fut tentée de répliquer par autre chose, mais elle se ravisa de ne rien rajouter.

Dans les airs, elle vit alors la succube prendre à son tour son envol et foncer droit sur M.M. L'ange l'observa avec appréhension : se battre seule contre une détentrice de flûte de Hamelin était un énorme désavantage, d'après elle.

\- On ne peut rien faire pour elle ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Hm... on peut tenter de lui faciliter son premier coup, remarqua l'homme au fédora.

Il se mit à découvert pour que la joueuse de flûte le remarque, puis la salua joyeusement de la main pour la distraire au mieux. Le leurre marcha à merveille puisque Bianchi lui envoya un bon coup de pied au visage qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Le Dragonnier se hâta de rejoindre Sawada avant de l'inciter à rentrer dans le bâtiment.

\- On ne peut vraiment rien faire d'autre que ça ? insista-t-elle, toujours inquiète pour la succube.

\- Écoute, Tsuna, soupira-t-il, Bianchi est assez grande et débrouillarde pour arriver à battre une joueuse de flûte. Donc arrête de te faire du mouron pour rien et dépêchons-nous.

À moitié convaincue, elle décida de le suivre malgré tout.

En rentrant dans le bâtiment, l'adaptation à la lumière se fit lentement pour Tsunayūki et elle dût se tenir à Reborn pendant dix mètres pour ne pas se prendre de mur par inadvertance.

\- Bon sang... personne ne connaît l'usage de lampes ou d'interrupteur ou quoi ? désespéra-t-elle. Tu veux vraiment toujours pas allumer tes flammes ?

\- Il faut croire que certaines personnes se sentent mieux dans la pénombre, souligna le Dragonnier quand il finit par céder au caprice de la jeune femme et éclaira son bras. Bon, on va où, maintenant ?

Ils se retrouvèrent à une intersection qui partait soit à droite, soit à gauche. À gauche, il y avaient en plus des chandelles qui s'étalaient sur le long du chemin. À droite, on ne distinguait rien du tout. Le Dragonnier se retourna vers l'ange, en attendant son verdict.

\- J'en sais rien, moi ! finit-elle par paniquer par le silence et le regard pesant. Personnellement, avec mon intuition, quand il y a pas de lumière, il y a forcément un truc glauque au bout... le mieux, c'est de passer à gauche.

\- On va à droite, trancha Reborn qui marchait déjà dans cette direction.

\- Eh oh ! T'as entendu ce que je viens de dire ou pas ?!

\- S'il faut qu'on retrouve les autres, il y a plus de chances que ce soit dans un endroit où on a le moins envie d'y aller de base.

\- Tu sais, tout le monde ne pense pas comme toi... remarqua la jeune femme en le rejoignant en courant.

\- En effet : certains pensent pire que moi.

La réplique fit taire Tsuna, puis ils s'engouffrèrent sans un bruit dans le couloir. À chaque virage effectuée, Sawada avait peur de tomber sur un ennemi - et dans les pires des cas, sur ce fameux Mukuro Rokudo... - ou sur un quelconque piège qui les tuerait sur place. Cependant, malgré les nombreux détours, ils ne croisèrent rien et tombèrent sur un cul de sac. Les deux furent surpris de s'arrêter ainsi.

\- Ben... c'est tout ? haussa du sourcil Reborn. J'avoue être presque déçu, là...

\- Non, mais s'en est mieux ainsi ! affirma Tsuna avec le sourire. Comme ça, on retourne dans le couloir de gauche, bien éclairé et tout bien... et on fait un peu plus confiance à mon intuition ! accentua-t-elle davantage sur la fin.

\- Tu n'as jamais dit que ton intuition disait d'aller à gauche, rappela-t-il. T'as simplement dit que tu ressentais quelque-chose de pas net en passant par là, pas qu'il fallait forcément prendre l'autre chemin. Parce que, sans mentir... on est d'accord que ton intuition a dit d'aller par là, hein ?

Il eut un petit sourire carnassier quand l'ange détourna du regard. Elle s'assit parterre en s'appuyant contre le mur, les jambes et ses ailes repliées contre elle.

\- Bon... c'est pas totalement faux, ce que tu dis... avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. Mais aller dans le noir, comme ça... qui a dit que le danger que j'ai ressenti à ce moment nous aurait pas tué sur le coup ? Tu peux me prendre pour une idiote, ou une « Dame-Tsuna » comme tu le dis, mais en réalité, je ne suis en rien courageuse et je ne voulais pas nous envoyer stupidement vers notre mort. C'est tout.

Sa voix s'était légèrement brisée vers la fin. Reborn soupira avant de s'accroupir en face d'elle.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas forcément le moment de parler de nos problèmes ici, mais il faut les régler avant qu'on continue : tu n'es en rien lâche ou trouillarde. Partir de chez toi toute seule, ce n'est déjà pas rien, mais à maintes reprises, tu as eu le choix d'arrêter ton voyage et de rentrer chez toi, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. À ce que je vois, ton seul problème, c'est le manque de confiance envers toi-même... mais aussi envers les autres. Si tu t'écoutais un peu plus, ou les autres aussi, et que tu acceptes les choses, je pense que ça ira beaucoup mieux.

D'un mouvement vif, l'ange s'essuya les yeux. Elle regarda sa main ouverte, comme si la réponse à ces questions venaient de là.

 _《 Je dois maintenant avoir plus confiance en eux... mais aussi en moi ! 》_

Elle referma brusquement sa main, décidée de changer la donne.

\- On peut y aller, Reborn, se décida-t-elle.

\- Bien ~, se réjouit l'homme au fédora.

Il se redressa rapidement avant de regarder l'ange se relever à son tour. Mais alors qu'elle prenait appui sur une pierre qui dépassait légèrement du mur, celle-ci s'abaissa comme un levier et les rochers derrière Tsunayūki disparurent immédiatement. Celle-ci perdit l'équilibre et tendit désespérément une main vers le Dragonnier pour la rattraper ; celui-ci arriva à la saisir au dernier moment, mais il fut à son tour entraîné et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans le passage secret.

...

Gokudera avait l'impression de se battre depuis des heures face à ses bêtes sauvages, toujours aussi nombreux qu'au départ. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de le blesser à tout bout de champs ; lorsque le chat-garou arrivait à éliminer l'un d'entre eux, un autre le remplaçait. Hayato avait perdu de vue Yamamoto, mais il se doutait fort qu'il arrivait à s'en sortir de son côté. Mais le pire d'entre tous, c'était Ken : il avait l'agilité et la rapidité des loups, mais avait en plus la ruse d'un humain. Il prévoyait davantage les attaques de Gokudera et décuplait les ripostes. Il fut alors de plus en plus fatigué, alors même que la lune apparaissait et pourrait augmenter sa puissance.

Soudain, les loups qui l'attaquaient arrêtèrent de se jeter sur lui et s'en allèrent autre part. Gokudera regarda alors par où ils venaient de partir : il constata avec stupéfaction que le zombie était dans une situation délicate et qu'il se faisait maintenant attaquer par tous les côtés, son épée de fortune ayant échappé à ses mains. Gokudera allait alors partir le secourir, mais il se mit dos à Jōshima qui se jeta alors sur lui et le mit à terre. Le chat-garou tenta de se libérer, mais se fut sans succès. Impuissant, il regarda alors avec effroi Takeshi se faire déborder par les bêtes sauvages qui le blessaient de partout. Il vit même un mordre le bras de son ami avant de l'arracher : un cri de douleur s'ensuit alors que le sang colorait le sol avant qu'il tombe par terre, inconscient au minimum. Hayato n'arriva plus à le voir à cause des loups qui continuaient de le massacrer. Dans un ultime effort, il voulut se relever et partir à la rescousse de Yamamoto, mais Ken fut le plus rapide et l'assomma avec un coup du lapin. Tout ce qu'il vit en dernier, c'était que la pluie commençait à tomber.

...

Durant la chute, Tsuna n'avait pas arrêté de crier ; elle avait l'impression que ça s'éternisait pendant des heures alors que ça n'avait duré en vérité que quelques secondes. Finalement, elle finit par tomber sur le sol violemment ; seulement, elle eut moins mal que ce qu'elle dû car Reborn avait limité la casse en la serrant contre lui. Quand elle le remarqua, elle se libéra de son étreinte à la vitesse de la lumière, les joues en feu, avant d'essayer de discerner quelque-chose autour d'elle. Mais elle ne voyait rien, malgré le fait que le Dragonnier avait gardé ses flammes allumées. Elle sentait la fraîcheur de la salle dans laquelle ils étaient tombée et elle regrettait de n'avoir rien pris de plus chaud pour maintenant - elle n'avait qu'un sweat blanc et un jean troué -. Il y avait aussi une drôle d'odeur qui planait et qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

\- Reborn... t'as une idée d'où on est ? murmura-t-elle, de peur quelqu'un d'autre puisse les entendre et les attaquer.

\- Je ne suis jamais venu ici : donc non, répondit directement l'homme au fédora en replaçant le chapeau. Par contre, on serait dans une salle de torture que ça ne m'étonnerait pas...

\- Une... quoi ?!

Elle eut un bond de surprise et, comme si c'était elle qui venait de le provoquer, de grandes lampes rondes aux plafonds s'allumèrent une par une, révélant petit à petit le long couloir blanc sale. Des tuyaux défoncés étaient construits au plafond. Avec horreur, Tsunayūki vit tout au long des prisons où il y avaient à l'intérieur des Élus morts, la plupart ayant dépassé le stade de décomposition. Quelque uns avaient à côté d'eux différents armes comme une lame ou un fouet. Elle eut un frisson d'horreur et commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Le Dragonnier regarda furtivement les prisons avant de se reboucher le nez, l'odeur de la mort le prenant à plein nez.

Cependant, dans ce couloir absent de tout être vivant, ils entendirent des gémissements, non loin d'eux. Ils décidèrent de se relever et d'aller voir de suite un des seuls rescapés à ces tortures. C'était un petit garçon, à peine âgé de neuf ans, avec des cheveux bruns courts avec une frange. Il portait une écharpe noire à rayures blanches sur un veste noire et un pantalon bleu foncé. Il y avaient du sang tout autour de lui et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux marron foncé, alors que des menottes et un bâillon le retenaient de s'échapper. Sans attendre un instant de plus, Reborn démonta la porte et le libéra immédiatement. Le petit garçon continua de les fixer, incrédule, avant de prendre peur et de reculer jusqu'au fond de la salle. Tsuna se demanda alors si c'était pas eux qui le faisaient peur. Elle lui tendit la main doucement en signe de paix.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, assura-t-elle, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Cependant, le garçon ne semblait pas être autant rassuré. Sans que l'ange le remarque, le Dragonnier se retourna pour voir si ce n'était autre chose qui l'effrayait...

\- A... attention ! bégaya le petit garçon, apeuré.

\- À terre ! hurla en même temps Reborn.

Au moment-même où Reborn prévint, il la bouscula en avant et elle sentit un courant d'air passer au-dessus de sa tête. L'instant d'après il y eut un bruit sourd où les murs des différentes prisons alignées explosèrent les unes après les autres. Effrayée, Tsuna n'arriva plus à trouver la force de bouger, mais le Dragonnier la saisit par le col et la projeta à côté du petit garçon prisonnier qui fixait avec des yeux apeurés l'homme qui venait de provoquer ces dégâts à lui tout seul. Il avait les cheveux noirs courts avec une vilaine balafre à sa joue droite et des yeux encore plus sombres que ses cheveux. Il portait des vêtements déchirés dont une veste pas fermée, qui mettait en valeur tous ses muscles disproportionnés et ses multiples cicatrices sur son torse. Cependant, ce qui était le plus impressionnant et le plus effrayant pour Tsuna, c'était la taille qu'il faisait, qui devait dépasser toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait : il mesurait deux mètres cinquante au minimum. L'ange comprit alors rapidement à qui ils avaient affaire : à un géant, de redoutables Élus avec qui on confondait souvent avec des humains. Malgré les légendes portées sur eux, ils étaient nullement débiles et étaient aussi agiles que n'importe qui en plus de leur force. Ça expliquait aussi comment il arrivait à manipuler une espèce boule d'acier noire avec des rainures creusées à la surface comme des serpents. Il l'utilisait grâce à l'aide d'une chaîne de la même matière.

Le géant lança un regard noir sur les trois qui lui faisaient face, gardant cependant indifféremment le même visage. De colère, il abattait une nouvelle fois son arme pour essayer de les avoir cette fois-ci : Reborn entraîna la jeune femme et le petit garçon sur le côté juste à temps, avant que l'arme créé un énorme trou de dix mètres. Les trois se dépêchèrent de sortir de l'espace étroit avant de se prendre une boule sur la tête. Au dernier moment, alors que l'homme au fédora faisait attention à ne pas perdre son chapeau, celui-ci s'envola soudainement, attiré par l'arme destructrice. Reborn se retourna vers lui, légèrement boudeur.

\- Bon sang, ça va pas être facile pour le récupérer… se plaignit-il.

\- Comment t'as fait pour le perdre ? demanda Sawada. Il a quand même pas la capacité d'attirer ce qu'il veut, ce géant ?!

\- Non, ce sont les rainures, murmura le petit garçon caché derrière eux. Avec ça, il arrive à créer des courants d'air afin d'imiter une force centripète.

\- Qu… hein ?

Elle regardait le petit Élu avec incrédulité : d'où il connaissait déjà des termes aussi compliqués à son âge ?

En face d'eux, le géant se mit alors à sourire narquoisement.

\- Le gosse a fini par comprendre, à ce que je vois, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave. En effet, les rainures dans le Jakōkyū permettent d'attirer n'importe quoi, et surtout n'importe qui, pour empêcher d'esquiver mon attaque mortelle. Quelqu'un veut y goûter ?

\- Volontiers, provoqua le Dragonnier.

Et il s'avança vers le géant, confiant. L'Élu fut d'autant plus amusé et commença à tourner le Jakōkyū devant lui : imperceptiblement, Tsunayūki vit les courants d'air attirés passer dans les brèches. Reborn, lui, se retrouva plus proche du géant plus vite que prévu, et au moment où l'ange se doutait le moins, l'adversaire lança à pleine puissance l'arme sur l'homme au fédora. Tsuna ferma les yeux et fit de son mieux pour protéger le petit garçon des morceaux de pierre qui volaient à cause du souffle de l'attaque. Quand elle les ouvrit, elle chercha du regard le Dragonnier avant de le trouver : il avait réussi à récupérer son chapeau et à survivre ; par contre, ses écailles étaient endommagées et à quelques endroits il saignait. C'était la première fois que Tsuna voyait Reborn blessé même s'il a été protégé par son bras draconique.

\- Hm... pas mal... constata-t-il en regardant son bras meurtri.

\- Se jeter dans la gueule du loup n'est pas la solution pour tous les problèmes, remarqua le géant. Pour maintenant, vous n'avez le choix qu'entre deux choses : soit vous me rendez cet Élu, soit je serai obligé de le prendre de force.

\- Bien sûr, on va t'obéir gentiment, ironisa l'homme au fédora avant de retourner au côté de Sawada. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais je suis plutôt d'avis qu'on le défonce, non ?

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas le battre ! contesta le petit Élu apeuré. Il vaut mieux que je me rende pour que vous puissiez partir ensuite...

\- Pas question ! s'opposa la jeune femme avant de s'accroupir devant le petit garçon. Écoute, c'est vrai qu'il est très fort, mais jusqu'à maintenant, tu as été seul : maintenant, il y a nous. On peut changer la donne.

\- Par contre, c'est vrai que sa boule d'acier fait un peu de dégâts, avoua le Dragonnier. J'ai un bras en dragon, donc j'ai limité la casse. Mais toi, Tsuna, tu risques de pas faire long feu. T'as une idée pour contre-carrer ?

\- J'ai une idée, en effet...

Une flamme apparut sur son front et ses yeux virèrent à l'orange : elle enfila ses gants pour être parée au combat. En face, le géant perdait impatience et commença de nouveau à tournoyer le Jakōkyū.

\- Je n'ai pas tout mon temps pour votre décision ! s'exclama-t-il. Je compte bien vous presser un peu !

\- Ok toi, tu restes bien derrière-moi, ordonna Reborn à l'Élu.

\- Vous deux, vous restez derrière-moi, ordonna à son tour Tsuna. On va voir maintenant si mon idée marche...

\- Euh... d'accord...

Pendant qu'ils se rapprochaient inéluctablement, elle déploya grand ses ailes avant de les battre vers l'avant le plus rapidement possible, tout en restant au sol. Comme par miracle, personne ne fut aspiré par le Jakōkyū, aussi longtemps que le géant le faisait virevolter. Finalement, à bout de souffle, le géant cessa son attaque : Tsunayūki profita de cet instant pour foncer sur lui pour faire un crochet du pied qui le fit reculer de quelques pas. Avant même qu'il n'abatte son arme, l'ange retourna auprès des autres grâce à ses ailes.

\- Intéressant... approuva Reborn avec un petit sourire.

\- He-hein ? bégaya le petit garçon. Comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait pas été attiré ?

\- Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, si on était aimanté, c'est à cause des courants d'air qui passaient par les rainures, commença Tsuna. Plus précisément les courants d'air qui étaient derrière nous. Cependant, si à la place de prendre l'air derrière nous, il en prendrait devant nous, alors, on ne serait pas attiré.

\- Et ce, grâce au souffle produit par ses ailes, elle a réussi à compenser et à annuler l'effet centripète, termina le Dragonnier. Simple comme un jeu d'enfant, d'une certaine manière.

\- Encore, fallait-il avoir les moyens pour produire ce vent... lui fit remarquer Tsuna.

Le géant, lui, n'avait plus l'air assuré comme tout à l'heure. En fusillant du regard ses adversaires, il gonfla davantage ses muscles pour se mettre au top du niveau, faisant déchirer encore plus ses vêtements. L'ange déglutit.

\- J'aurai voulu qu'il reste dans le soft... murmura-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Ce n'est que de l'intimidation, remarqua l'homme au fédora. Avec ta technique, on réussit à contrer son « effet aspirateur » et à nous deux, on le met K.O. On a réussi à affronter plus dur que lui, à nous deux, non ?

Elle se força à sourire, retrouvant un peu de volonté.

C'était vrai : à eux deux, ils n'avaient jamais perdu et ce n'était certainement pas face à un géant qu'ils céderaient.

\- Oui ! approuva-t-elle.

Cependant, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu - un peu comme d'habitude -.

Par là où étaient tombés Tsunayūki et Reborn débarqua une forme humanoïde, sans pour autant que ça en soit un. Il regardait avidement le petit Élu qui eut un frisson d'angoisse alors que l'homme au fédora jura à voix basse.

\- Comme si c'était l'occasion qu'il déboule, lui ! pesta-t-il.

\- Euh... c'est quoi, cette chose ? demanda Sawada avec un soupçon de peur.

\- Ça, c'est une goule, répondit l'homme au fédora avec dégoût. Et c'est ça qui a failli te kidnapper, tout à l'heure, en plus d'Iru et de Ryuko...

Il se rappela alors du dragon avec qui il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis un certain temps - un temps trop long pour le Dragonnier -. Il allait se décider de tenter de communiquer avec lui, sauf que l'ange le coupa dans ses pensées.

\- Reborn, il faut absolument qu'on trouve une solution ! implora-t-elle.

\- Comme si je n'y avais pas pensé ! remarqua-t-il.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la goule se jeter sur le petit Élu pour le kidnapper à son tour : seulement, Reborn lui prit la main au dernier moment et le tira pour éviter les mains effrayantes du désarticulé. Tsuna en profita pour l'éloigner avec un nouveau coup de pied. Le géant se saisit de cette distraction pour utiliser de nouveau son arme. L'ange réagit au quart de tour et battit de nouveau ses ailes.

\- Reborn ! l'interpella-t-elle. La goule veut capturer l'enfant : il faut le protéger de lui !

\- Je m'occupe de lui ! se décida le Dragonnier. J'essayerai de te filer un coup de main quand les moments seront bons !

\- Non, je m'en occupe seule !

Il se retourna vivement pour la regarder, surpris.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir seule, face à lui ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- T'inquiètes pas !

À peine finit-elle que le géant arrêta de nouveau son attaque : Tsuna le surprit alors par derrière pour lui donner un coup de poing remplie de flammes de dernière volonté. L'ange se concentra de nouveau sur le Dragonnier.

\- Je peux y arriver seule, continua-t-elle. Fais-moi confiance, ok ?

Il la regarda longuement avant d'approuver de la tête.

\- Ok.

Au départ, Reborn et Tsuna s'en sortaient pas mal chacun de leur côté. Au bout d'un moment, comme le petit garçon était à chaque fois malmené à cause de la goule, le Dragonnier s'était décidé à le porter avec un seul bras, et l'autre pour l'attaque et la défense. Ça s'était révélé plus dur, et il avait finalement cédé l'attaque pour se concentrer pleinement sur les assauts de la goule. De toute façon, au bout d'un moment, il finira bien par l'avoir par l'usure...

Par contre, du côté de Tsuna, elle utilisait toujours cent pour cent de ses capacités et réussissait à affaiblir le géant. Seulement, tout à coup, l'Élu face à elle avait feinté : elle avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'attirer et qu'il arrêtait son attaque, il ne se servait plus du Jakōkyū. Grosse erreur car il réussit à utiliser son arme au dernier moment pour que Tsuna ne puisse pas esquiver et elle fut projetée brutalement contre un mur. En plus d'avoir mal au ventre à cause du coup, sa douleur entre ses omoplates se réveilla aussitôt et elle fut alors incapable de bouger ses ailes, le seul moyen de défense qu'elle avait trouvé contre le géant sans souffrir atrocement par derrière. Elle se maudit sur le coup car elle avait oublié les médicaments de Shamal qui lui permettaient de faire passer la douleur. Cependant, c'était maintenant qu'elle en avait le plus besoin, et fatalement elle les avait oubliés. Elle se tenait le ventre, comme si celui-ci allait se séparer d'elle, alors qu'elle se relevait paresseusement sous le regard satisfait du géant.

\- Enfin, je t'ai eu ! sourit-il sadiquement. Maintenant, il reste plus que le bouquet final...

Reborn ne remarqua que maintenant l'état de son amie et irait porter à son secours si la goule ne le retenait pas si longtemps. Il se rappela alors une nouvelle fois d'Irugorn - qu'il avait oublié entre-temps à cause de son combat - et essaya de communiquer avec lui.

Il était beaucoup plus efficace de communiquer mentalement avec quelqu'un lorsqu'on connaissait sa position. Ce qui n'était pas le cas en ce moment. Le Dragonnier dût donc envoyer un signal de détresse « dans tous les sens », sauf que rien ne garantissait le succès car il ne savait même pas s'il envoyait concrètement un signal ni si ce qu'il faisait servirait à quelque-chose. Il tenta d'oublier momentanément le combat qui se déroulait et se remémora le dragon avec le plus de détail possible.

Pendant cinq minutes il se força à y penser sans aucun résultat en retour. Lorsqu'il songea que ses efforts seraient vains, il abandonna et se concentra de nouveau au combat - il s'était pris deux coups de griffes au visage pendant sa concentration -. Alors, ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il l'entendit :

 _\- Chibi ? Il y a quelque-chose qui ne va pas ?_ communiqua Irugorn au final.

L'homme au fédora aurait sauté de joie s'il n'était pas en train d'affronter un humanoïde désarticulé. Il s'empressa alors de résumer la situation à Iru :

 _\- Je t'avoue que nous sommes un peu dans la merde :_ _d'un côté, Tsuna est en train de galérer contre le chef des agresseurs, et moi j'essaye de me battre contre une goule tout en protégeant un petit Élu. Un petit coup d'aide ne sera pas de trop._

Il y eut alors un petit silence dans la tête de Reborn avant qu'Irugorn ne lui réponde :

 _\- Ok, je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous rejoindre au plus vite : vous, restez en vie en attendant._

Reborn jeta alors un coup d'œil à l'ange mal au point, dans un pire état qu'avant.

 _\- Rester en vie, hein ?_ pensa-t-il pour lui-même. _Plus facile à penser qu'à le faire..._

* * *

 **Voilà, le chapitre est là ^^. Bon, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, ce chapitre se passe entre le combat Bianchi/M.M et le combat Iru/Birds. Oh, et je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y aura peut-être pas de chapitre dans deux semaines ^^'.**

 **Reborn** : Pardon ?! Dites, vous avez vu ce qui nous arrive ?

 **Tsuna** : Vous voulez vraiment nous laisser dans cette situation-là pendant aussi longtemps ?

 **Mo** i : Écoutez, je vais à la plage et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier sur cette histoire...

 **Tsuna** : Moi aussi, j'aimerai aller à la plage...

 **Irugorn** : Ouais, mais vous avez vu ce qui se passe du côté de Chrome ? Et celui de Gokudera ? Ils sont tous en train de crever !

 **Moi** : Ben ils feront un effort pour mourir en silence.

 **Reborn** : Non mais c'est pas vrai !

 **Bianchi** : On attendant, je pourrai vous cuisiner quelque-chose pour tenir ~. D'ailleurs j'ai déjà fait un petit gâteau.

 **Tsuna** : Oh, mais ne te gêne pas pour nous, Bianchi-san.

 **Irugorn** : Tu ne cuisines pas que du Poison Cooking, de toute façon ?

 **Tsuna** *chuchote* : Irugorn-san !

 **Bianchi** : Quelle insolence ! Lorsque je cuisine pour tuer, évidemment que ça sera du poison ! Mais si je fais ça par amour, alors on peut en manger ~ ! N'est-ce pas, mon Reborn ~ ?

 **Reborn** *dort* : _Ronpish_ !

 **Tsuna** : _Aahh ! Il fait semblant de dormir pour échapper à la sentence !_

 **Bianchi** : Tant pis, nous lui garderons une part pour plus tard : on attendant, vous deux, venez en manger : vous avez bien travaillé pour aujourd'hui ~

 **Irugorn** : Honneur au femme.

 **Tsuna** *pleure* : _Bouhh, adieu, monde cruel..._

 **Moi** : Allez, ça sera tout avant le désastre qu'il va avoir. Merci à Tsuki Banritt pour le commentaire et ciao ciao !


	35. L'Étoile

Il fallait avouer ; Tsunayūki n'était pas dans une situation favorable.

Depuis qu'elle avait réveillé sa douleur au dos - douleur qui persistait depuis l'attaque chez Fon -, elle n'était plus capable de contrer l'effet aspirateur du Jakōkyū, l'arme du géant, qui ne devait être autre que ce Mukuro Rokudo. En réalité, elle pouvait encore bouger ses ailes, mais elle souffrait autant que si elle se prenait la boule d'acier de face sans rien faire. Le géant, qui avait remarqué la soudaine fatigue de son adversaire, était devenu sans pitié et ne laissait pas un moment de répit à l'ange pour la laisser réfléchir en tranquillité. Quelques mètres seulement la séparait de Reborn ; pourtant, il n'arrivait à aucun moment de se défendre contre à la goule, de protéger le petit garçon dans ses bras et porter secours à son amie en même temps. Ça faisait pourtant cinq minutes minimum que le Dragonnier avait envoyé un message d'alerte à Iru, mais il commençait à se faire attendre de plus en plus.

Pendant l'enchaînement de coups, l'humanoïde désarticulé se tordit encore plus bizarrement que d'habitude sur le sol, puis bondit sur l'homme au fédora pour le mordre. Il n'arriva qu'à mordre le bras draconique. En retour, Reborn l'envoya valser dans les airs avec un coup de pied et la goule fut ensevelie de cailloux. Il regarda son bras morflé : déjà que les écailles s'étaient fragilisées avec à l'attaque du Jakōkyū, la goule les avait encore plus abîmées.

 _\- Heureusement qu'il n'a pas réussi à atteindre ma peau,_ se réjouit-il intérieurement, _je me serai transformé en goule à mon tour, sinon. Pas très enviable, comme Élu._

Il se rappela alors que le petit garçon dans ses bras en était un, aussi. En ce moment, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Le Dragonnier pensa que c'était pas forcément le bon moment pour se faire les présentations, mais il songea que c'était un moment pour le faire changer d'idée.

\- Dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Fū... Fūta delle Stelle, se présenta le petit garçon. Et vous... ?

\- Reborn.

\- Comment vous faîtes pour utiliser une flamme de dernière volonté ? Vous êtes pourtant qu'un humain, non ?

\- En effet, je ne suis qu'un humain. Mais je suis lié avec un dragon qui me permet d'activer mes flammes.

\- Vous... vous êtes dragonnier ?

Le concerné hocha de la tête.

Soudain, il constata que Fūta avait les yeux qui brillaient - sens propre comme figuré - et lui saisit sa chemise pour se rapprocher de lui. Il semblait observer les moindres détails de son visage sans gêne. L'homme au fédora s'inquiéta alors pour son vêtement, mais il se préoccupa surtout de l'Élu qui avait repris une soudaine vigueur.

\- Vous êtes « le » Dragonnier ?! s'exclama-t-il avec une certaine joie dans sa voix.

\- Euh... je suis « un » dragonnier, mais rien de plus, calma l'homme au fédora.

Cependant cela ne suffit pas à calmer le garçon qui regarda à tour de rôle Sawada et lui. Il reprit alors de vive voix :

\- Si c'est vraiment vous...

\- Si c'est vraiment « nous » ? répéta Reborn, perturbé - pour une fois -.

\- Alors, on peut réussir à s'en sortir ! enchaîna Fūta. Jusqu'à maintenant, les Élus qui arrivaient ici avaient déjà un destin tout tracé... sauf une qui a réussi à s'enfuir : c'était une succube. À chaque fois, ils ont été trop faibles contre lui - il désigna le géant - et ils ont tous été tués. Par contre, si c'est _vous_ , j'ai une idée pour qu'on puisse s'en sortir !

Pendant ce temps, la goule avait réussi à sortir de la montagne de pierre et se jeta une nouvelle fois sur eux. Reborn regarda droit dans les yeux Fūta : l'effet de brillance qu'il avait vu à l'instant avait disparu - à part si c'était une hallucination -. Cependant, il comprit seulement maintenant que le petit garçon ne faisait sûrement pas son âge...

\- Bien, et que proposes-tu ? demanda-t-il en fixant la goule foncée sur eux. Sans te presser, le plus rapidement serait le mieux...

\- Tiens bien ton chapeau et ferme les yeux ! conseilla Fūta.

\- Pardon ?

Avant de comprendre les choses, il obéit au petit, et il avait bien fait car à cet instant, Fūta se mit à émettre une aura aussi vive que blanche. La goule s'arrêta dans son élan et se mit à hurler de douleur par l'éblouissement. Même du côté de l'autre match, Mukuro se prit la lumière directement dans les yeux et resta aveugle pendant quelques minutes. Tsuna était dos à la lumière et ne fut pas éblouie, mais elle ferma tout de même les yeux car les garder ouverts étaient tout aussi aveuglant.

Enfin, quand l'aura s'affaiblit en luminosité, Reborn ouvrit prudemment un œil pour juger la situation : il fut alors déconcerté lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait la tête en bas ! Tout autour de lui, objets et êtres vivants volaient sans le moindre effort. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'ange, il remarqua qu'elle se forçait toujours à garder les yeux fermés, redoutant d'un nouveau assaut de lumière. Il observa ensuite Fūta : c'était le seul à ne pas s'envoler, même si ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient devenus eux-aussi « anti-gravitionnels ». Même s'ils semblaient vides, ses yeux reflétaient l'univers entier, un ciel sombre constellé d'étoiles, de planètes et de galaxies, plus éclatantes les unes que les autres - d'où l'impression qu'il avait tout à l'heure que ses yeux brillaient -.

 **\- Ici Fūta, en direct de la planète Ranking !** appela-t-il d'une voix monocorde. **Répondez !**

 _\- Planète... « classement » ?_ traduit dans sa tête le Dragonnier, abasourdi.

 **\- Le meilleur moyen de les battre est... le X-Burner de Tsunayūki !**

En entendant son nom, elle ouvrit enfin ses yeux, mais elle cria tout aussi rapidement car elle remarquait que maintenant qu'elle volait sans ses ailes. Reborn lui intima en premier lieu de se calmer - et surtout se taire -.

\- Tu penses être capable d'utiliser ton attaque ou pas ? demanda-t-il.

Comme il s'y attendait, la jeune femme secoua la tête.

\- Non, je... j'arrive plus à utiliser mes ailes, avoua-t-elle faiblement avant de se rappeler d'un élément. Mais pour l'utiliser, tant que j'ai mes deux bras, je peux y arriver : seulement, je suis moins précise et c'est moins précis...

\- Bon, ça ira, alors...

Mais il sentit l'effet de la gravité revenir et il tomba au sol, tout comme le reste. Des cailloux faillirent assommer Tsuna, mais celle-ci se dépêcha de se relever, malgré sa chute avec atterrissage mal anticipée. Cela donna une idée au Dragonnier. Il se retourna alors vers Fūta, mais celui-ci avait sorti miraculeusement un livre énorme de sa veste qu'il le posa au sol et écrivit ensuite dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Fūta ? demanda Reborn.

\- Il faut que j'écrive mes classements, sinon je risque d'oublier ! répondit le petit Élu en griffonnant.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est forcément le moment pour ça...

\- Je confirme ! hurla Rokudo.

Fou de rage, il lança à pleine puissance son arme qui fonça droit sur nos héros qui avaient le dos tourné jusqu'à maintenant. Plus aucune chance de fuir : ils allaient la prendre de front. Courageusement, Tsunayūki s'interposa au dernier moment et prit tous les dégâts avec son bras gauche : elle se retint de hurler, mais elle sentit un os se briser. Elle s'effondra sur Reborn qui la retint de tomber. Elle quitta le mode dernière volonté.

\- Dame-Tsuna ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

\- Dé... désolée... s'excusa-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Fū... Fūta-kun allait prendre le coup, sinon...

\- Bon sang !

Le petit Élu commençait lui aussi à pleurer et se blottit contre l'ange pour tenter de se pardonner et de la consoler. Reborn fit volte-face et recula la goule qui profitait de la distraction pour les attaquer.

\- Non, ce n'est pas encore terminé... assura le Dragonnier avec détermination. Tsuna, tu penses être capable d'utiliser ton X-Burner avec seulement un bras ?

\- En soit, oui... mais il faut que je me stabilise, et sans mes bras ni mes ailes, je ne pourrai pas...

\- Te préoccupe pas de ça, coupa-t-il : si tu es déjà stabilisée, tu peux utiliser ton X-Burner ?

Perdue, elle acquiesça de la tête, tout en n'étant pas convaincue de ce que voulait dire Reborn : comment pourrait-elle utiliser son attaque avec des ailes inutilisables et un bras cassé ?

Mais le Dragonnier ne s'occupa plus d'elle pour le moment et parla au petit Élu.

\- Fūta, fais-moi le plus de classements possible, d'accord ? Normalement, tu pourras les noter après sans risque...

\- D'a... d'accord.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'émettre de nouveau son aura aveuglante. Le géant voulut empêcher l'Élu de créer de nouveau la situation anti-gravitionelle, mais Reborn s'interposa à son tour et ses écailles se fragilisèrent d'autant plus ; mais sur le moment, il s'en moquait. S'il voulait mettre en marche son plan, il devait commencer dès de suite : il porta l'ange avant de s'accrocher à un tuyau accroché au plafond. En effet, avant de fermer les yeux, il mémorisa un maximum d'information - où chaque personne se trouvait, où les tuyaux étaient suspendus - pour mettre au point son plan. Lorsque Fūta entra en « mode classement » : tous les objets volèrent de nouveau sans aucun contrôle. Tous, sauf Reborn et Tsunayūki : ceux-ci, étant déjà tenus aux tuyaux, lorsqu'ils se mirent à voler, restèrent collés au plafond sans bouger dans tous les sens. Et comme le Dragonnier gardait la jeune femme contre lui, elle était stable : tous les conditions pour son attaque était replies. Pile en face d'eux il y avait Mukuro qui tentait de lancer sur eux le Jakōkyū : seulement, ce n'était plus aussi efficace lorsqu'on était soumis à plus aucune gravité.

\- Tsuna, prépare ton attaque sur lui ! ordonna Reborn.

\- T'es... t'es sûr ? s'assura l'ange. Si tu restes derrière-moi, tu vas prendre tout le contrecoup du X-Burner.

\- Si ce n'est pas moi, ça sera toi ! Fais ce que je te dis, maintenant.

Convaincue, Tsuna allongea son bras valide et le pointa sur son adversaire qui voulut s'écarter, mais en vain. En attendant, le Dragonnier écoutait les classements que faisait le petit Élu.

 **\- Changement de classement : le nouveau meilleur moyen de les battre est... la fuite !** annonça-t-il.

 _\- Bon sang ! C'est à cause du bras cassé de Tsuna que le classement a changé..._ comprit l'homme au fédora. _Finalement, est-ce que c'est la bonne solution, d'utiliser cette attaque ? Et si elle se blessait davantage ?_

Mais en voyant le regard déterminé de l'ange et qu'elle s'était remise en mode dernière volonté, il sut qu'il devait continuer à aller jusqu'au bout. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, la paume de sa main presque aussi éblouissant que l'aura de Fūta à cause des flammes.

\- T'es prêt, Reborn ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Prêt. Balance tout ce que t'as, Tsuna.

\- Ok.

Et ce fut ce qu'elle fit.

Les flammes sortirent avec force de la main de l'ange que l'homme au fédora se fit écraser de suite contre le mur. Le feu frappa violemment le géant et le projeta contre le mur, le brûlant et l'écrasant douloureusement. En bas, Fūta continuait ses classements, mais il semblait pas s'en intéresser pour autant : il regardait avec des yeux ébahis l'attaque se déroulant au-dessus de lui. Enfin, l'attaque cessa et Reborn eut l'impression de revivre : derrière-lui, le mur s'était fissuré, et il sentit que son corps souffrait qu'il saignait du nez. Cependant, la joie de voir un des adversaires hors d'état lui fit passer momentanément la douleur.

Seulement, ce n'était pas totalement terminé : la goule gigotait dans les airs, essayant de bouger pour les atteindre, lui et Tsuna. Celle-ci fut tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne s'en soucia pas et perdit ensuite connaissance. Reborn la lâcha et se servit des tuyaux pour bouger efficacement. Il se mit en face d'un caillou qui aurait fait presque cinq cents kilos, mais qui ne faisait à cet instant aucun poids : il s'en saisit avec facilité, puis se plaça au-dessus de la goule, en reprenant au passage Tsuna dans ses bras.

\- Fūta, tu peux arrêter tes classements !

Voyant où il voulait en venir, le petit Élu arrêta d'être en contact avec la planète Ranking et la gravité réapparut : tout fila alors droit vers le sol, même la pierre qui écrasa la goule sans vergogne.

Après, le Dragonnier allongea l'ange au sol et essaya de la réveiller avec des petites baffes. Elle gémit doucement avant de revenir à la réalité, au grand soulagement des garçons.

\- Tu es la plus forte, Tsuna-nee ! assura le petit Élu. On a réussi !

\- Hm... pas totalement, rappela Sawada.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On doit retrouver les autres, répondit l'homme au fédora. Des amis doivent sûrement encore se battre, à l'heure qu'il est. Par contre, avec le bras en charpie, je vois pas comment tu pourrais encore te battre.

\- J'espère sincèrement ne plus avoir besoin de me battre, soupira l'ange.

\- Ah ! s'exclama Fūta. Je sens quelqu'un qui arrive !

\- Encore ?!

Reborn se releva et s'interposa entre les Élus et l'inconnu. Il remarqua à son tour qu'il n'était presque plus apte à se battre, lui non plus : une bonne partie des écailles qui recouvraient sa main étaient cassées et il revit pour la première fois depuis une éternité de la peau sur sa main droite - ce qui n'était quand même pas une bonne nouvelle -. Dès qu'il le retrouvera, il demandera au dragon si la régénération dure longtemps...

\- Iru...

Cela fit tilt dans la tête. Mais avant d'en penser plus, une boule jaune fila à toute allure vers lui et il faillit la prendre au visage s'il n'avait pas mis sa main devant. Il vit alors que la petite boule de jaune était en fait un espèce de canari qui se montra boudeur face à Reborn.

\- Oh ! Un Hibird ! se remémora Tsuna.

L'animal se réjouit et s'envola directement vers l'ange qui le caressa affectueusement. Le Dragonnier s'aperçut enfin que l'inconnu qui débarquait était Iru ; il portait avec lui le khakkhara de Ryuko et fixait déjà la main de l'homme au fédora, soucieux.

\- Hm... tu t'es bien fait démonter, à ce que je vois... déclara-t-il perspicacement.

\- Félicitations de le remarquer : je ne l'aurai pas vu, sans toi, ironisa Reborn. Sinon, tu dois savoir combien de temps ça se régénère, une é...

Mais le dragon ne l'écoutait plus. Tout d'un coup, il se mit à genou devant Fūta, sous le regard choqué de Reborn qui ne s'attendait pas à autant de politesse venant du dragon qu'il avait toujours connu. Tsuna, qui déjà ne bougeait pas beaucoup, fut subitement paralysée à son tour. Seul le petit garçon demanda au dragon de se relever. Mais il n'avait pas l'air aussi surpris que les deux autres, comme s'il était habitué...

En se relevant, Iru jeta un coup d'œil à Tsunayūki et Reborn, qui s'attendait certainement à une réaction de leur part, avant de soupirer et de bouder.

\- Franchement, ça m'étonne que vous manquiez de politesse, fit-il remarquer. Encore plus de ta part, Tsuna.

\- Que... hein ?! paniqua la concernée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

\- Tu te fous pas un peu de nous ? questionna le Dragonnier. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité : t'as toujours manqué de respect à qui que ce soit, pour rappel.

\- Sauf que là, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, contesta le dragon. C'est une étoile. Il a dû vivre encore plus longtemps que moi.

\- Une... hein ?

Il y eut un silence pesant alors que tous les regards braquaient sur Fūta delle Stelle, qui se tortillait sur lui-même d'embarras. Au bout d'un moment, Reborn se concentra de nouveau sur Irugorn.

\- Tu veux dire... c'est une « star » ? Une célébrité ?

\- La vache ! T'es long à la détente, en fait, se moqua Iru.

\- Eh oh !

\- Ce garçon est... une étoile, littéralement, répéta le dragon. Comme il existe des dragons et des anges, lui c'est une étoile. Vous voyez pas qu'il possède une aura visible à des kilomètres ?

Le Dragonnier fixa longuement sur l'étoile : en effet, il arrivait à percevoir comme un flou tout autour de lui. Mais il fallait bien se concentrer pour le voir.

\- C'est vrai que tout à l'heure, quand il est entré en communication avec la planète... Ranking, je crois, il nous a éblouis sur le coup, affirma Tsuna qui reparla pour la première fois depuis la révélation. Pourtant, là, c'est juste un peu flou, autour de lui...

\- Ah, c'est vrai que vous êtes aveugles, se rappela Iru dans un soupir. Bon, pour les dragons ou pour d'autres Élus, ou pour ceux qui voient un « minimum »- il insista bien dessus juste pour voir le Dragonnier rager -, il émet une aura blanche surpuissante.

\- Je vois...

Il observa le petit garçon qui était devenu silencieux car il était trop gêné pour oser contredire quelque-chose. Alors, il posa un genou à terre à son tour, mais Fūta voulut contester.

\- M-mais relevez-vous ! Ce... ce n'est pas grave si...

Mais il se tut quand Reborn posa sa main sur la tête et lui caressa les cheveux. En fait, il s'était juste abaissé pour être à la même hauteur que le petit garçon. Au fond, même si c'était une étoile et qui vivait depuis plus longtemps que le dragon, il avait la net impression que ça restait un petit garçon - à son échelle -.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu y vois un inconvénient, mais je ne ferai pas autant de politesse qu'Iru. Je voulais seulement te remercier pour tout à l'heure et te féliciter, car ça n'a pas dû être facile de vivre tout ça.

\- Ah ben bravo... leva les yeux en l'air Irugorn.

La petite étoile fixa le Dragonnier encore quelques instants, avant de fondre en larmes. L'ange se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras ; le petit garçon se serra contre elle.

\- Tsuna-nee... Reborn-nii... merci... pleura Fūta.

Tsuna le consolait comme une mère pendant que Reborn laissait un sourire échapper de ses lèvres. Iru, lui, paraissait distrait et surveillait les alentours et avant de remarquer le géant à terre avec le Jakōkyū à ses côtés. Quelque-chose clochait. Il interpella le Dragonnier.

\- C'est assurément lui le chef des assaillants, lui présenta-t-il. Tu sais, celui qui se fait appeler Mukuro Rokudo...

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, affirma Tsuna.

\- Non.

À la grande surprise, Fūta se libéra légèrement de la prise de Sawada pour parler correctement aux garçons.

\- Mukuro est un humain : je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, la première fois que je suis arrivé ici, expliqua-t-il. Lui, il s'appelle Lancia : ce n'est qu'un homme, ou plutôt, un géant à ses ordres.

\- Voilà pourquoi quelque-chose me chiffonnait... comprit Iru. Tout ça n'est qu'un piège.

\- Hein ?

\- En réalité, il n'a jamais été question de sauver Hibari : ils voulaient juste nous tendre un piège en nous amenons ici pour éliminer les personnes qui s'opposeraient à eux. Là, on doit juste être dans une de leur base.

\- Vous voulez dire que... nous sommes venus pour rien ? conclut Tsuna. Si ce n'est de porter secours à Fūta-kun et à Bianchi ?

\- Grande possibilité, approuva le dragon.

\- Même s'ils nous ont attirés bêtement, j'ai bien peur qu'ils soient plus intelligents qu'on le pense, coupa Reborn. Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'il y a uniquement Fūta dans cette prison ? Bianchi a été rajoutée au dernier moment car elle s'est faite attirer en même temps par la flûte de Hamelin, mais à la base, ils ont uniquement laissé Fūta seul, une étoile...

\- Où tu veux en venir ?

\- Vous vous rappelez des derniers vers de l'indice, chez les vampires ? _"_ _Et laissez-vous guider par l'astre qui vous conduira vers l'Élu enchaîné"_. Ce n'est pas un hasard. Ils ont prévu le cas où on s'en sortirait vivant, si ce n'est leur but : retrouver Hibari, non pas avec leur foutu indice, mais grâce à Fūta.

\- Hein ? Mais tu sais où se trouve leur planque, Fūta-kun ? demanda Tsuna, de suite répondu par un secouement de la tête négatif.

\- Pas besoin, reprit Reborn : un simple classement de leurs cachettes et le tour est joué.

\- Très sournois de leur part... encore plus pour le deviner, rajouta Iru avec un sourire narquois vers l'homme au fédora.

\- Mais... vous pensez qu'ils veulent uniquement nous éliminer ? demanda Tsuna. Apparemment, ils ont tenté de vous capturer, vous et Ryuko-san. Ils ne voudraient pas quelque-chose de notre part ?

\- Non, c'était seulement pour nous séparer, supposa le dragon mais de suite contesté par le Dragonnier.

\- Non, ce qu'elle dit peut être juste. S'ils nous ont séparés, ce ne serait pas uniquement pour affaiblir plus facilement, mais aussi exploiter quelque-chose de nous.

\- Il faut donc à tout prix les retrouver au plus vite ! s'exclama l'ange. On y va !

\- T'es sûr que ça ira, avec ton bras cassé ?

\- Bien sûr !

Elle acquiesça de la tête avec vigueur, même si en vrai, elle sentait que ça n'ira pas : mais elle s'en moquait, car elle donnerait son maximum pour ses amis, même si elle devait y laisser sa vie...

\- Bon, alors allez dehors, vous deux, décida le dragon : je m'occupe d'attacher ce géant pour qu'il ne soit plus une menace pour quelqu'un.

\- Ok. Mais d'abord, j'aimerai m'assurer de quelque-chose...

Le dragon haussa des épaules avant de s'écarter d'eux et de chercher dans les parages une corde ou un truc du genre. Tsuna, elle regarda curieusement l'homme au fédora.

\- Tu voudrais vérifier quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Dis-moi, Fūta, tu peux vraiment faire un classement sur tout ? questionna-t-il sans répondre à la jeune femme.

\- Euh... oui, bien sûr ! affirma l'étoile. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais faire un classement pour connaître les faiblesses de Mukuro ? Si on tombe sur lui maintenant, c'est toujours mieux d'avoir un avantage sur lui.

\- Euh... je peux essayer. **Allô, la planète Ranking ? Ici Fūta, vous recevez ?**

Sans éblouir tout le monde, la gravité s'annula une nouvelle fois sur eux : mais en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras, Tsuna l'entraîna aussi dans l'anti-gravité. L'ange sentait qu'elle allait faire sortir ses entrailles si elle subissait encore une fois cette capacité.

\- Je vais faire un top trois des faiblesses de Mukuro, annonça-t-il. **Son point faible numéro trois est... qu'il adore le chocolat !**

\- Euh... hein ? Il faudrait utiliser du chocolat pour l'attirer ? conclut Tsuna avec une goutte de sueur.

 **\- Son point faible numéro deux est... qu'il déteste les aliments épicés !** enchaîna l'étoile.

\- Pardon ? En soit, ça ressemble plus à un point faible... mais t'es sûr que ça va, Fūta ? s'assura Reborn qui sentait que quelque-chose n'allait pas.

 **\- Et son point faible numéro un est... que votre amour peut battre n'importe quoi !**

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL RACONTE ?! paniquèrent l'ange et le Dragonnier en même temps.

Et en effet, quelque-chose n'allait pas chez Fūta : il annula son mode classement d'un seul coup et les trois tombèrent violemment au sol. Tsuna s'était accrochée à Reborn par réflexe, mais elle se sépara immédiatement de lui une fois au sol, les joues en feu. Au loin, le dragon entendit le vacarne et courut les rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, à gueuler comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oh... c'est juste, euh... Fūta qui s'est mis à dire n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.

Le petit garçon était allongé contre l'ange et semblait avoir pris soudainement de la fièvre. Iru regarda son état avant de répondre.

\- Hm... je pense que c'est la communication qui a été troublée, informa-t-il. Et de plus, les étoiles ne se sentent pas bien lorsque le ciel n'est pas dégagé. Il doit sûrement avoir de la pluie, dehors.

\- Hein ? Mais il n'y avait aucun nuage lorsque nous sommes arrivés ! remarqua l'ange. Il ne peut pas en avoir aussi rapidement, non ?

\- Normalement, en effet... approuva le dragon. Je crois que vous devez voir les autres au plus vite : les choses doivent tourner au vinaigre plus vite que je n'ai pensé...

Reborn hocha de la tête avant d'aider à relever Tsunayūki et à enlever sa veste pour l'étoile.

\- Prends soin de Fūta.

\- Oui oui, bien sûr. Filez, maintenant.

Irugorn regarda Reborn et Tsunayūki finalement partir vers la sortie. Même s'il savait qu'ils étaient forts et qu'ils avaient traversé des épreuves avant, il s'inquiéta quand même pour eux : qu'allaient-ils trouver dehors ? Retrouveront-ils tout le monde vivant ? Mais il arrêta d'y penser et chercha une corde pour attacher le géant. Cependant, quelques secondes passèrent et le Dragonnier et l'ange furent de retour, fixant intensément le dragon.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

\- En fait, nous sommes arrivés par la trappe, là, indiqua l'homme au fédora. Mais on ne sait pas comment tu es arrivé, toi.

\- Vous êtes sacrément des empotés, Chibi et Dame-Tsuna.

\- Attention aux insultes, le Petit !

\- Prenez Hibird : il vous conduira par la sortie.

\- Merci ; à plus !

Et ils repartirent.

* * *

 **En ben... je dirai que le chapitre se termine ici ! Et le premier assaut va bientôt toucher à sa fin...** **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit avis sur l'histoire, ni à poser des petites questions** **pour nos héros ! Ils se feront un plaisir d'y répondre ~**

 **Merci à Neplim-Diafire5 pour le commentaire et à la prochaine fois ! ^^**


	36. Impuissants

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Reborn et Tsunayūki suivirent silencieusement le petit oiseau jaune qui indiquait la sortie. Ils se dépêchèrent de rattraper le petit Hibird ; cependant, ils ralentissaient le rythme à chaque fois que Tsuna manquait de trébucher sur les pierres qui étaient parsemées sur le chemin. Son bras lui faisait de plus en plus mal, mais elle avait préféré accompagné le Dragonnier à retrouver ses amis plutôt que de rester avec Irugorn et Fūta pour retenir le géant au cas où celui-ci se réveillait. Elle devait s'assurer que tout le monde aille bien par elle-même...

Après avoir zigzagué pendant cinq minutes, ils arrivèrent dans la même intersection où ils s'étaient retrouvés tout à l'heure : ce coup-ci, ils prirent à gauche. Les chandelles qui étaient accrochées tout le long du mur guidaient plus facilement les deux acolytes - leurs yeux avaient eu du mal à s'adapter à une lumière artificielle forte à un lieu totalement dans l'obscurité -. Dans le couloir Reborn sentait les odeurs qui avaient été présents ici : celui du petit oiseau mais en puissance mille, celui de la goule, d'un humain qui sentait franchement pas bon - et qu'il écrasa par inadvertance -, et celui du dragon. L'homme au féodora en conclut qu'à un moment donné, ils n'avaient pas été si loin l'un de l'autre. Malheureusement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait remarqué.

En pleine dans la course, l'ange se saisit du bras de son coéquipier pour le forcer à s'arrêter. Celui-ci la fixa devant cette attitude.

\- Je sens la présence de quelqu'un, expliqua Sawada. Elle vient vers nous : il faut nous ca…

\- Reborn ! Tsuna ! Est-ce vous ?! demanda la voix que seul le Dragonnier arriva pour l'instant à percevoir.

Celui-ci fit signe à l'ange de ne pas paniquer : c'était en fait Ryuko qui venait les rejoindre. Il avait l'air d'aller bien et arrivait encore à sourire, mais il était blessé aux bras et au visage. Tsunayūki fut rassurée de suite de voir quelqu'un qui était en forme. La joie semblait réciproque.

\- Enfin, je retrouve quelqu'un ! s'exclama Ganka. J'ai traîné dans ses couloirs je ne sais combien de temps, mais je commence à m'en lasser !

\- T'es sûr que tu vas bien, Ryuko ? s'assura l'homme au fédora en voyant les blessures. C'est la goule qui t'a mis dans cette état ?

\- Oui, un peu, en effet… avoua le Bosatsu. Mais j'ai réussi à la mettre hors d'état de nuire. En fait, vous savez où est le khakkhara ? Il me semblait pourtant l'avoir sur moi…

\- C'est Iru qui l'a : je pense que lorsqu'il a réussi à abattre sa goule, il a réussi à récupérer ton arme en même temps. Mais il n'est pas avec nous.

\- Bon, j'aurai préféré le reprendre, mais ça pourra attendre : Chrome, Ryohei et Lambo courent un très grand danger. Il faut à tout prix aller les aider !

Tsuna sentit son cœur se secouer violemment dans sa poitrine : des amis étaient en ce moment en danger ! Elle voulut courir les porter à la rescousse, mais Reborn la retint.

\- Pars pas à l'aveuglette, Tsuna. Ryuko, tu sais où ils sont, je suppose.

\- Oui : j'ai préféré chercher de l'aide plutôt que d'agir inconsciemment sur le coup, affirma Ryuko. On peut y aller de suite.

\- Très bien.

Les trois repartiront avec entrain, suivi de loin par le Hibird qui se sentit perdu devant la situation.

...

Malgré sa répugnance à voler, Bianchi était haut dans le ciel pour deux raisons : la première - la plus dure à accepter -, la joueuse de flûte avait disparu suite à son combat. Elle essayait donc de la retrouver. Deuxième chose : la pluie tombait avec force et les choses commençaient à bouger sérieusement vers l'ouest : la succube sentait d'ici une force mystérieuse se manifester. Ça devait sûrement être les ennemis qui doivent utiliser leur boîte secrète. Mais avant de se préoccuper davantage sur ça, elle voulut d'abord s'assurer que son petit frère soit encore vivant. Elle plana au-dessus du domaine et distingua deux formes humaines au sol. Elle se rapprocha de ces formes et aperçut alors Yamamoto penché sur Gokudera, inconscient. Le zombie semblait vérifier les blessures du chat-garou. Il sentit la présence de Bianchi et se retourna vers elle avec le sourire.

\- Yo ! Tout va bien ?

Mais la succube ne répondit pas et prit le visage de Hayato entre ses mains pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. De suite après, le chat-garou se réveilla et avait l'air de mourir sur place. La femme savait que lorsqu'il réagissait comme ça, c'était qu'il allait bien - il était juste trop sensible à son parfum -. Elle reposa son visage au sol doucement pour le blesser le moins possible. Il avait l'air encore vivant, mais il avait de multiples blessures sur tout son corps. S'en était de même pour Takeshi qui, lui, continuait à rester debout.

\- Takeshi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Bianchi.

Le zombie mit un peu de temps avant de répondre.

\- Hm ? Eh ben… on a rencontré un type de l'ennemi, un certain Ken, je crois, et il nous a attaqués avec des loups. Je comprends pas très bien son pouvoir.

\- Ah !

Gokudera se redressa subitement, sans se soucier de ses douleurs. Il se saisit du bras du zombie avant de le tirer dessus : les deux autres l'observèrent avec inquiétude, avant que le zombie ne retire brusquement son bras. Le chat-garou était choqué et ses yeux auraient sorti de leur orbite si ça de pouvait.

\- Enfin, Gokudera, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda Yamamoto. Tu veux me dire quelque-chose ?

\- Ton… ton bras ! s'exclama Hayato.

\- Oui, j'ai deux bras : c'est des choses qui arrivent.

\- Mais… enfin… je t'ai vu te faire couper le bras, tout à l'heure !... argh !

\- Calme-toi, Gokudera, insista la succube.

Pourtant, dans la tête d'Hayato, il revoyait distinctement ces images : lorsqu'ils se battaient contre l'autre blond et avec ces stupides loups, lorsqu'il s'était fait avoir par lui, lorsque Yamamoto se fit arracher le bras…

Mais comme pour le ramener à la réalité, Takeshi secoua sa main devant son visage.

\- Allons, ne panique pas : je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, mais moi, je suis toujours en un seul morceau. Tu le vois bien, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, alors ?

\- Quand il y a eu tout ces loups sur moi, j'ai de suite fait le mort : j'ai réussi à tromper leur sens, puis je crois que tu t'es évanoui de ton côté, et Ken est finalement parti. Tout est bien qui finit bien…

\- Non, c'est pas encore terminé, coupa Bianchi. Là-bas, j'ai senti une énorme puissance : j'ai bien peur que l'ennemi ne cède pas de suite…

\- Oh ! Mais c'est par là-bas que Chrome est partie ! se rappela Yamamoto. Il faut de suite aller la sauver ! Enfin… toi, ça va, Gokudera ? Tu préfères venir avec nous ou rester ici te reposer ?

\- Non, c'est bon, stupide décérébré : je peux très bien encore me lever et me battre ! contesta le chat-garou.

Takeshi fronça les sourcils quelques secondes avant de sourire de nouveau.

\- Bon, alors, allons-y ! Avec un peu de chance, on retrouvera les autres en même temps…

...

Tsunayūki ne se rappelait pas d'avoir couru autant dans toute sa vie. Le chemin qu'ils prenaient tournait tout le long et elle aurait eu le mal au cœur si elle n'avait pas pensé à ses amis pendant tout ce temps. La peur et la rage de ne rien n'avoir pu faire pour eux lui donnaient la force nécessaire pour suivre le rythme des deux garçons - ils avaient passé tout leur vie à courir ou quoi ?! -, et heureusement, pour le moment, sa douleur au bras semblait avoir disparu. Cependant, elle savait que cette sensation disparaîtra lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à un de situation critique et qu'elle ne sera plus qu'un boulet à ce moment-là…

Enfin, ils sortirent du bâtiment, essoufflés. Tsuna regarda le ciel se déchaînait et avait l'impression que la nature elle-même lui voulait sa mort. Les gouttes de pluie tombaient violemment des nuages sombres et menaçants ; les rafales de vent tentaient de malmener la jeune femme et elle voyait même au loin une source de lumière qui ressemblait énormément à des flammes. L'ange voulait tout sauf aller par là-bas, sauf que son intuition et Ryuko furent d'un autre avis.

\- Oh oh, la situation s'est aggravée depuis tout à l'heure ! cria le Bosatsu pour couvrir le vent. On doit au plus vite rejoindre Chrome : la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était la seule encore consciente du groupe.

\- Onii-san et Lambo-kun… inconscients ? répéta l'ange.

\- Chrome est seule à se battre ? Ça aurait pas été plus judicieux de l'aider sur le coup qu'aller nous chercher ? remarqua Reborn.

\- Dans tous les cas, on pourrait me reprocher dans tous les cas : aurais-je dû rester avec elle sans mon khakkhara, donc être totalement inutile, et sans main d'œuvre en plus ? Ou aurais-je dû partir des renforts mais la laisser toute seule ? J'ai pesé le pour et le contre, et je pense avoir fait le choix le plus logique, même si je le regrette au fond.

\- Maintenant que c'est fait, ça ne sert à rien d'avoir des regret, intervint Tsuna qui sentait que la discussion pourrait durer une éternité. Il faut être efficace pour que le choix que tu as fait soit le meilleur. Alors en route !

\- Bien dit.

Des qu'elle avait entendu que ses amis avaient perdu connaissance, Tsuna ne pensait plus qu'à eux et à les sauver. Alors ils se dirigèrent à pas de course vers la colonne de flamme qui apparaissait sur le fond nuageux.

Maintenant, à une centaine de mètres du combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, ils comprirent davantage l'ampleur de la situation : déjà, ils se rendirent compte que les deux adversaires étaient en réalité la cause de ces catastrophes naturelles. Près d'eux, le temps sombrait encore plus qu'au alentour et les vents se montraient encore plus dévastateurs qu'auparavant. Aussi, ils avaient en face d'eux une armée d'enfants, filles ou garçons, qui semblaient être transparents, se mêlaient eux aussi au combat. Enfin, l'autre élément - qui était le plus important aux yeux de l'ange - c'était que le celui qui a crée cette cataclysme n'était pas l'ennemi : celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal à se protéger face à son adversaire.

Non, la véritable responsable de ce déluge était en fait Chrome.

Elle ne se contentait que de maintenir son khakkhara au sol, comme si c'était cet objet qui débordait d'une puissance incontrôlable, mais Tsuna sentait de là toute l'énergie qui sortait de l'apprentie exorciste. Son bandeau qui protégeait normalement son œil était tombé : son œil droit était rouge sang avec le kanji six à place de sa pupille - 六 -. Une flamme bleue foncée vacillait autour d'elle et prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Elle ne semblait plus être elle-même. Elle hurlait de toute ces forces. Près d'elle, les corps inertes de Ryohei et de Lambo étaient allongés par terre. Ryuko courut vers eux pour les mettre en sécurité.

Cependant, même si elle semblait être encore debout, Tsunayūki savait que cette situation ne durerait pas des heures : l'aura de Dokuro qu'elle employait en ce moment était sa flamme de dernière volonté, et pour un humain normal, utiliser excessivement sa flamme était mortel - dans le cas de Reborn, il était lié avec Irugorn, ce qui fait qu'il avait une plus grande résistance que la plupart des humains, même si plus vulnérable que les Élus -. Alors, Sawada utilisa ses dernières forces pour s'interposer dans le combat.

\- Chrome, arrête ! hurla-t-elle. Tu vas mourir !

Cet instant suffit à l'apprentie exorciste de se réveiller de son état actuel. Le temps cessa d'être aussi catastrophique et les fantômes-enfants disparurent à leur tour. Elle se rendit alors compte de ce qui l'entourait et elle lâcha son sceptre, effrayée. Elle mit sa main à la bouche pour éviter de vomir, puis elle tomba à genoux à terre. L'ange courut la rejoindre pour la rassurer. Près d'elle, le Dragonnier s'assura que leur adversaire n'était plus une menace : hélas, ce fut encore le cas. L'homme blasé se relevait tant bien que mal et avait encore plusieurs tours dans sa manche : il lança une bombe lacrymogène qui aveugla tout le monde. Sawada prit Chrome dans ses bras pour la protéger d'une nouvelle attaque. Cependant, c'était Reborn qui les protégea toutes les deux des épines empoisonnées envoyés par l'autre. Quand la fumée partit pour de bon, leur adversaire se retrouva à l'exact opposé où il était avant. L'homme au fédora se prépara au duel.

\- Tsuna, emmène Chrome et les autres d'ici ! ordonna-t-il. Moi, je m'occupe de le…

Mais à peine qu'il activa une nouvelle fois ses flammes jaunes qu'il tomba la tête première par terre, inconscient. Tsuna fut prise de panique. Le blasé remonta ses lunettes tout en l'observant avant de soupirer.

\- On lui a jamais dit qu'utiliser ses flammes à grand échelle n'était pas sans risque ? se demanda-t-il. Mais bon, ça fait déjà un de moins…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui s'était relevée courageusement, le mode dernière volonté activé. Elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! cria-t-elle.

\- Ton amie, répondit-il. Mais tu voies bien que jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'a vraiment réussi à m'arrêter, et ça ne sera pas toi avec ton bras en compote et ta flamme de dernière volonté vacillante. Je te conseille donc de me laisser l'emmener si tu veux pas que j'empire ton état.

\- Je ne compte pas te laisser faire ! Tout le monde s'est battu : je compte en faire de même !

Alors qu'elle se jetait sur lui, un poids atterrit sur son dos et elle tomba la tête première dans la boue. En tournant la tête, elle vit que c'était la joueuse de flûte qui l'écrasait en ce moment et qui tordait le poignet de Chrome pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Elle avait l'air d'être en pleine forme, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait plus la flûte de Hamelin dans sa main. Tsuna s'inquiéta encore plus : qu'était-il arrivé à Bianchi ? Avait-elle réussi à l'arrêter comme elle avait promis ?

\- Dis donc, Kakimoto, dépêche-toi un peu de faire ta part du boulot ! s'indigna-t-elle. Il pleut comme une vache qui pisse : mes vêtements vont être trompés !

\- Et ta part du boulot, M.M, c'était pas d'arrêter le Dragonnier et l'ange ? remarqua le blasé. Ils n'auraient pas été là, j'aurai déjà terminé.

\- Il y a eu des quelques désagréments, mais finalement, ils sont pas mal, dans la terre…

Tsunayūki ne s'était jamais sentie impuissante jusqu'à maintenant : qu'avait-t-elle réussi à faire jusqu'à maintenant ? Ils allaient emmener Chrome sans qu'elle puisse faire la moindre chose.

Cependant, rien n'était encore terminé : Ryuko fit basculer M.M en avant et la fit lâcher l'apprentie exorciste. Il aida ensuite l'ange à se relever. Kakimoto fixa le Bosatsu avec une colère refoulée.

\- Ce n'est pas fini, Tsuna : on doit y arriver !

Tsunayūki hocha la tête, retenant mal les larmes de couler sur sa joue.

Pourtant, tout espoir s'acheva en cet instant.

La joueuse de flûte s'était relevée rapidement et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Ganka qui fut envoyé quelques mètres plus loin. Tsuna s'angoissa : elle était vraiment aussi forte que ça ? Est-ce que c'était pareil pour les autres ? Par la suite, M.M s'assura que le Bosatsu ne puisse plus rien faire en le menaçant avec la lame d'un couteau qu'elle cachait depuis tout ce temps.

\- Pff… j'en ai marre que les choses s'éternisent comme ça, soupira le blasé avant de s'adresser plus particulièrement à l'ange. Bon, toi, tu veux toujours défendre ton amie ?

\- Arrêtez !

Chrome reprit enfin la parole depuis un moment : elle était en train de pleurer et elle se mit devant Sawada pour la protéger.

\- S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ! supplia Chrome. Je… je vous suis ! Je vous promets de vous obéir ! Mais s'il vous plaît, ne leur faites plus de mal, je vous en supplie !

\- Mais… Chrome-chan ! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! intervint Tsunayūki. Ne va pas les suivre !

\- Je… je suis désolée, Tsuna-chan… pleura l'apprentie exorciste. Vous êtes tous blessés… tous à cause de moi… même Ryohei-san a laissé sa vie à cause de moi…

\- Pardon ?

Son cerveau refusait d'assimiler la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'entendre, mais les larmes coulaient déjà avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

\- Il… il faut, qu'au contraire, tu ne te laisses pas faire ! trancha l'ange. Il ne faut pas que son sacrifice soit vain !

\- Bon, rappela M.M, lui, je l'égorge comme un porc ou pas ?

\- Tsuna-chan, je ne peux pas les laisser leur laisser faire plus de mal ! Trop de gens sont morts autour de moi ; je porte malheur ! Je n'en peux plus, je ne veux plus que quelqu'un meurt à cause de moi…

\- Bon, vous vous êtes tranchées ~ ? demanda la joueuse de flûte avec sarcasme. Sans aucun mauvais jeu de mots, évidemment…

Kakimoto regarda tout autour avant d'avancer et de saisir le poignet de Chrome pour l'entraîner avec lui.

\- Viens, M.M : on a fini. On rentre au quartier général.

\- Enfin ! se réjouit-elle en laissant Ryuko à terre. A plus tard, les nuls ~ !

Puis les trois disparurent. La pluie disparut, aussi ; le soleil était bien bas, maintenant. Tsuna n'avait plus de force dans les jambes et se laissa tomber, trop fatiguée pour faire quelque-chose. Au loin, elle voyait trois silhouettes courir vers eux : elle reconnaîtra plus tard que c'était Bianchi, Yamamoto et Gokudera. Les renforts arrivaient, mais trop tard. Alors qu'elle sentait que quelqu'un la secouait pour la réveiller, elle n'eut plus de force de supporter la réalité - un ami mort, deux dans l'inconscience, elle dans l'inutilité la plus totale - et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

...

Ça faisait longtemps que cette sensation de chaleur le quittait aussi rapidement, signe que son niveau de flamme de dernière volonté n'avait jamais été aussi bas. Mais en se réveillant, Reborn se sentit en fait assez bien, dans ce lit pour hospitalisés. D'ailleurs, avec sa mémoire eidétique, il se rappela rapidement qu'il était dans la salle où soignait généralement l'Alchimiste. Ça signifiait qu'il était maintenant à Zanju et plus à Yoko. Il entendait sur le côté les bips réguliers des battements de son cœur et la courbe qu'elle en dessinait. De l'autre côté il avait deux seringues qui lui avaient donné l'énergie qu'il avait besoin pendant qu'il était dans les vapes. Les souvenirs se revinrent petit à petit dans sa tête…

Soudain, la porte claqua tellement elle s'était ouverte violemment et ses connaissances entrèrent un par un dans la salle : la première, Bianchi, alla pleurer à son lit quand elle arriva. Petit à petit, les autres rentrèrent, en ayant un air inquiet sur leur visage. Yamamoto tenait un Lambo fatigué dans ses bras. Les pansements couvraient à plusieurs endroits le corps de Gokudera. Malgré son attelle pour son bras, Tsuna n'avait pas les larmes aux yeux pour ses blessures, comme le devina facilement l'homme au fédora. Ceux qui ont le moins de blessure étaient Ryuko et Iru. D'ailleurs, celui-ci fixa le Dragonnier avec un regard noir que l'humain ne comprit pas la raison sur le coup. À la fin, le docteur Shamal rentra en dernier, avec à la main Fūta. L'étoile courut à son tour vers Reborn, inquiet ; celui-ci lui frotta la tête pour le rassurer.

\- T'inquiètes pas : je vais bien, assura-t-il.

\- Oui... bien sûr..., renifla l'étoile pour se calmer. Mais comme on arrivait pas à te faire réveiller...

Reborn haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner vers les autres.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Deux jours, répondit Shamal.

Il comprit maintenant pourquoi les autres le regardaient aussi anxieusement.

\- Hein ? Aussi longtemps ? Comment ça se fait ?

\- T'as utilisé trop de ta flamme de dernière volonté, Chibi, répondit froidement le dragon. Ton corps n'a plus été en état de se maintenir éveillé.

Ok. Il savait maintenant pourquoi Iru semblait avoir de la rancoeur envers lui.

 _\- Tu sais, c'est pas si grave, non plus_ , remarqua silencieusement le Dragonnier au dragon. _J'ai déjà perdu connaissance à cause de ça, dans le passé._

 _\- Mais ça, c'était il y a longtemps, lorsque tu ne savais pas manipuler ta flamme,_ rappela le dragon. _D'autant plus qu'avant, tu n'étais pas en danger de mort comme ça ! Tu te souviens qu'on arrive à se sentir grâce aux flammes, même lorsqu'on est éloigné ? Ben là, j'ai été un peu perdu, ces derniers jours..._

 _\- ..._ désolé, murmura-t-il malgré lui-même.

\- Hm ? Tu t'excuses de quoi, Reborn ? interrompit Shamal avec le sourire, se doutant de ce qui se passait.

L'homme au fédora se rendit compte qu'il venait de parler à voix haute, alors que les autres le fixaient, surpris. Il toussota un peu avant de se reprendre.

\- Je disais que j'étais désolé de vous avoir fait inquiété pour rien, déclara-t-il.

\- Ah : profitez de cet instant, car ça n'arrivera pas tous les jours, se moqua Iru.

\- La ferme.

\- Tant mieux que tu ailles bien, Reborn, se força de sourire Tsuna.

Cependant, des larmes coulaient encore de sa joue malgré son réveil et Gokudera la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Tout le monde garda le silence, les quelques ayant eu le sourire le perdant tout aussi rapidement. Même le yokaï commençait à pleurer.

\- Il y a quelque-chose qui ne va pas ? demanda finalement le Dragonnier.

\- Il faut que tu saches quelque-chose, approuva l'Alchimiste. Ryohei s'est fait tuer durant les combats. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'il est mort : je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui.

Reborn ne laissa qu'un soupir s'échapper. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le cyborg n'était avec eux lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Mais quand même... il leur avait vraiment quitté maintenant, après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ? Il avait beau se convaincre que c'était fini, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir s'il y avait un moyen de le ramener...

\- Il est mort comment ? questionna-t-il.

À son étonnement, quelques regards braquèrent vers le petit yokaï qui pleurait de plus en plus fort.

\- Apparemment, Lambo aurait provoqué une décharge d'un éclair sur Ryohei, répondit le Bosatsu. Sans le faire exprès, évidemment.

\- Bouh... Lambo... Lambo-san n'a pas fait exprès ! pleura de plus en plus fort le yokaï. Lambo-san voulait encore jouer avec Ryohei ! Lambo-san ne voulait pas le tuer ! Lambo-san veut seulement tuer Reborn !

La dernière remarque aurait presque était attendrissant, mais l'homme au fédora venait de penser à autre chose.

\- Pardon ? menaça Bianchi de la voix, suite aux paroles de Lambo.

\- Shamal, où t'as mis son corps ? coupa net Reborn.

\- Chambre d'à côté, indiqua celui-ci sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Ramène-le ici : on peut peut-être faire quelque-chose.

\- … bon, j'imagine que ça ne sera pas de trop, de toute façon.

L'alchimiste s'en alla de suite et chercha le corps de Sasagawa. Pendant ce temps, Reborn se tourna vers Lambo.

\- Oh, le gosse, l'interpella-t-il. Lorsque t'as lâché ton éclair, tu voulais faire quoi, à ce moment-là ?

Tsuna fut choquée : c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait s'adresser directement au stupide bovin - mais apparemment, il avait bien voulu jouer avec lui il y a quelques jours... -. À côté, Iru commençait à comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire.

\- Lambo-san voulait sauver Chrome ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Attends deux secondes, Chibi, s'interposa le dragon. Tu penses sérieusement qu'en essayant de le ranimer avec de l'électricité, ça marcherait ? Ça fait des journées qu'il nous a quittés. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence.

\- Ryohei est un cyborg, rappela le Dragonnier, sûr de lui. Ce qui signifie que son organisme ne fonctionne pas comme le nôtre. Et qu'en plus, ça marche partiellement à l'électricité. Donc, on a encore un peu d'espoir que ça marche. Juste un petit peu...

\- Je suis de retour, annonça le docteur Shamal en adressant un clin d'œil aux filles pour les draguer - sans effet, évidemment -.

Malgré tous le morts qu'il avait pu croiser dans sa vie, voir le corps inerte du cyborg avec un visage aussi pâle fit bizarre au Dragonnier qui dû se ressaisir rapidement.

\- Bon... Tsuna, tu peux venir me faire des tartines ici, s'te plaît ? J'ai faim.

\- T'es gonflé, quand même, remarqua-t-elle.

Cependant, sans contester, l'ange partit à son tour, suivi de l'Alchimiste qui lui passa le couteau et les ingrédients dans la cuisine. Il l'a garda encore quelques instants hors de la salle de repos.

\- Je préfère te mettre en garde ici, déclara Shamal sérieusement. Je pense savoir où veut en venir Reborn et je te préviens de suite : garde ton calme mais fais semblant d'être paniquée. Ok ?

\- Euh... ouais ? affirma la jeune femme sans rien comprendre.

Une fois de retour, ils avaient mis le yokaï sur le torse du cyborg. L'homme au fédora insista l'ange pour faire les tartines près de lui et il entama une avant de d'indiquer les ordres suivants.

\- Bon, le gosse, essaye de balancer autant de décharge qu'avant.

Lambo le fixa quelques instants avant de concentrer au bout de ses doigts une légère flamme verte avec du courant à l'intérieur. Tout cela n'était pas très convaincant.

Reborn changea alors radicalement son plan : il vola le couteau à Tsuna et le plaça sous sa gorge. Les autres prient un air paniqué, mais aucun ne voulut s'approcher d'eux sous peine que Reborn mette sa menace à exécution. Tsunayūki, elle, n'arrivait pas à placer les informations dans l'ordre : comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans cette situation ? Et pourquoi Reborn lui faisait ça ?!

 _« Garde ton calme mais fais semblant d'être paniquée »_

Elle ne comprenait que maintenant où il voulait en venir - mais elle trouva quand même que les moyens du bord étaient un peu exagérés -.

\- Euh... quelqu'un pourrait venir m'aider, s'il vous plaît ? supplia-t-elle alors qu'elle avait des larmes aux yeux.

\- Ah ah ! Reborn est en fait un méchant ! accusa directement Lambo.

\- Eh oui, et je compte bien la tuer, déclara théâtralement le Dragonnier. Et ce n'est pas pour rire.

Tsuna sentait la lame appuyée contre sa pomme d'Adam. Bon sang, il s'était entraîné à menacer les gens dans le passé ou c'était juste qu'il avait un don pour le terrorisme ? En face d'elle, le yokaï commençait à trembler de tous ses membres.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Chrome s'est faite capturer, enchaîna-t-il sombrement : t'as complètement servi à rien. Tu veux protéger Tsuna ? Alors essaye de faire quelque-chose.

Le garçon recommença à pleurer et l'électricité se forma entre ses deux cornes. Sans un ordre, chacun s'écarta de lui et de Sasagawa : le courant se propagea partout dans le pièce, évitant soigneusement les personnes à part Ryohei. À la fin, la lampe de la pièce, déjà éteinte, s'alluma une dernière fois avant d'exploser en mille morceaux, alors que Shamal se plaignait de changer d'ampoule si rapidement.

Soudain, le torse de Ryohei se bomba brutalement et il commença à respirer rapidement. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Tous ses muscles se crispaient et ses yeux se révulsaient. Puis, enfin, il se calma brutalement. Il ouvrit prudemment les yeux et voyait tout ce monde autour de lui. Il se redressa avant de voir que Reborn aussi était allongé.

\- Euh... il se passe quoi, à l'extrême limite ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Tout le monde s'autorisa à soupirer de joie lorsqu'il reprit connaissance. Chacun lui demanda comment il allait ; il répondit simplement qu'il voulait manger. Mais ce coup-là, Shamal se rendit compte qu'il en avait assez fait pour les garçons et refusa net de lui apporter à manger.

\- Misandre à l'extrême limite... insulta à voix basse le cyborg.

Et malgré le manque d'envie que la plupart avait, ils remercièrent ensuite le petit yokaï. Celui-ci se prit alors pour le plus grand héros et ne manqua pas de se vanter. Sawada le prit dans ses bras et lui fit affectueusement un câlin en retour - c'était le meilleur cadeau qu'on pouvait donner au petit garçon -, et contre toutes les attentes de Reborn, il se retrouva lui aussi embarquer dans le câlin. Il lâcha un grognement d'aversion car il en avait tout simplement horreur - en plus que le stupide bovin continuait de gueuler près de lui -.

\- Merci beaucoup, vous deux, remercia-t-elle chaleureusement.

\- Ouais ! Vous avez assuré à l'extrême limite, apparemment ! sourit Ryohei.

\- Reborn et Lambo... réfléchit Irugorn avec un sourire espiègle. C'est le meilleur duo qu'on n'aura jamais connu...

\- Je n'ai jamais connu une pareille insulte ! s'offusqua le Dragonnier.

Alors que le moment fut rempli de joie et d'émotions, ce n'était pas pareil, autre part...

...

 **\- Ku fu fu... c'est l'heure de te réveiller, ma petite Chrome. C'est l'heure pour toi de te rappeler de la vérité.**

* * *

 **Bien bien bien...** **sans faire de spoil, dans le prochain c** **h** **apitre, C** **h** **rome va apprendre la vérité. Mais quelle(s) vérité(s) ?**

 **Remerciements** **: merci à Lyanna Potter pour le favori + follow ; à r** **huz70 et lilylys pour les favoris ; et à Tsuki Banritt pour le dernier commentaire ^^**

 **Irugorn** : En fait, la scène qui t'a fait rire, c'est lors du prodigieux classement de Fūta ou quand ces deux-là ont été incapables de se retrouver sans le Hibird ?

 **Reborn :** Prodigieux, prodigieux... plutôt foireux, le dernier classement !

 **Tsuna** : Mais comment tu es au courant, Irugorn-san ? Vous n'étiez pas là, à ce moment-là, non ?

 **Irugorn** : Tu sais, nous partageons nos souvenirs, Chibi et moi. Et puis, j'aime bien le petit numéro 1 ~

 **Reborn & Tsuna *rougissent*** : N'importe quoi !

 **Moi** : Allez, bye bye ^^


	37. L'heure de la vérité

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Noir.

Sombre.

Désespoir.

Mort.

Chrome se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait refait le même cauchemar que l'autre jour mais avec encore plus de sensation que la dernière fois. Elle avait même cru entendre une voix à glacer le sang lui ordonner de se réveiller, mais elle ne se rappelait plus des mots précisément. Le sol dur en béton la fit frissonner et les murs de pierres sombres la retenaient prisonnière dans cet espace obscur. Elle ne voyait aucun barreau, ni porte pour la prison : elle ne savait donc pas comment elle avait pu se retrouver là. Par le plafond et le sol étaient aussi impossible. Il n'y avait juste qu'une chandelle sur chaque mur qui éclairait la pièce.

Et puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus son cache-œil et que, pourtant, elle arrivait encore à voir correctement. Elle cligna des yeux pour s'assurer si n'était pas juste une impression, mais non : elle voyait en réalité encore de son œil droit. Pourtant, il y avait bien longtemps, après son accident de voiture et la mort de ses parents, Ryuko était venu à son chevet et lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait perdu son œil droit et qu'on lui avait remplacé par un œil de verre. À partir de ce jour elle devait porter un bandeau pour cacher au mieux sa récente blessure. C'était vrai que, les premiers jours, elle avait du mal à garder constamment son œil fermé et elle l'ouvrait parfois par inadvertance, mais elle ne voyait à chaque fois rien. Sur le coup, elle avait alors pensé que c'était tout simplement car c'était un œil de verre. Mais si ce n'était pas vrai et qu'on lui avait menti ? Et si, en vérité, elle ne voyait pas seulement à cause le cache-œil lui bloquait la vue ? Elle ne l'avait jamais enlevé, et elle ne pouvait donc rien confirmer.

Comme par magie, le mur à sa droite se mit à onduler, comme si de l'air chaud passait soudainement, puis une porte de prison apparut. Les barreaux de fers étaient suffisamment espacés pour qu'elle puisse tendre les bras en-dehors de sa cage, mais elle ne pouvait évidemment pas s'enfuir. De toute façon, que pourrait-elle faire après ? Elle était quelque-part elle ne savait où, loin de tous ses amis qui ne pourraient la secourir...

Après s'être rendue aux ennemis, la fille aux cheveux auburn l'avait assommée volontiers et c'était assurément à ce moment-là que les deux avaient dû l'emmener dans cette planque. De là où elle était enfermée, elle arrivait à voir le hall de cachette. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait à un quartier général, la décoration n'était pas top et l'air était lourd et sentait le moisi : des canapés étaient dispersaient un peu n'importe où, une trappe était mal cachée par un tapis et une télévision cassée était installée sur un meuble en bois défoncé. Il n'y avait aucune lumière à part celle qui arrivait de dehors et qui était filtrée par les fenêtres mal entretenues et les rideaux verts troués.

En regardant autour d'elle, Dokuro ne vit pas dans un premier temps M.M et Kakimoto arriver. Quand elle les remarqua, elle fit un bon en arrière, s'attendant à ce que l'un d'entre eux se mette à l'attaquer par plaisir. Mais en vérité, la fille laissa tomber deux boîtes de conserve à l'intérieur de la prison. Chrome déglutit : venaient-ils lui donner à manger ? N'était-ce pas du poison ?

\- Tu sais, on ne te servira pas mieux, trancha M.M : on ne mange pas mieux, nous, de notre côté. Franchement, la première fois que je suis venue ici et que j'ai vu ça, j'ai fait la même tête que toi. Mais il va falloir t'habituer.

\- Tu ferais mieux de manger au plus tôt, encouragea le blasé à côté d'elle. Ton organisme va mal réagir, sinon.

L'apprentie exorciste n'eut pas de mal à la croire. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller bruyamment puis elle se décida de regarder ce qu'ils venaient de lui donner. Rien de très encourageant rien qu'en observant.

\- Je... je suis restée inconsciente combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

\- Deux jours, répondit Kakimoto.

\- Bon, si tu veux bien t'occuper de la gamine, je te laisse faire : moi, j'ai un planning chargé avec le shopping ! À plus ~ !

Sans dire autre chose, M.M sortit de la pièce, puis de leur planque. Le hall tomba dans le silence, et il ne restait plus que Kakimoto et Chrome. Au bout d'un moment, celle-ci commença à entamer sa première boîte de conserve : pas fameux ni au goût ni à la saveur, mais lorsqu'on est au bord de l'hypoglycémie, n'importe quoi ferait affaire. Pas très loin, le garçon était sur un canapé et l'observait avec un drôle de regard. En croisant son regard, Dokuro se sentit tout bizarre et son cœur se serrer, comme lorsqu'elle avait une impression de déjà-vue. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait eu cette sensation avec lui.

\- On... on s'est déjà croisé, avant ? demanda-t-elle dans le vide.

Kakimoto la fixa encore quelques instants avant de détourner du regard et de jouer avec un de ses yo-yo. Comme elle s'y attendait, lui poser des questions ne servirait à rien : il n'était là que pour la surveiller au cas où elle s'enfuirait. Elle soupira puis reprit son repas.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? répondit finalement le blasé.

Ça faisait cinq minutes que c'était le silence total et Chrome dut prendre quelques secondes avant de l'associer à sa question. Mais maintenant, ça lui sembla plus clair : ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Pourtant, cette réponse engendrait encore plus de questions : où, quand et comment l'avait-elle rencontré ? Pourquoi des gens qui la connaissaient voulaient-ils la kidnapper ?

\- Je... non, je ne me rappelle pas. J'ai des trous de mémoire depuis... une certaine époque dans ma vie, avoua-t-elle.

\- Depuis ton « accident » de camion, où tes parents sont « morts » en même temps ?

L'apprentie exorciste fut étonnée qu'il connaisse ce passage de sa vie - on avait pourtant tout fait pour le taire le plus possible dans la région pour une raison qui lui échappait -. Mais surtout, il faisait des guillemets des doigts à « accident » et « morts ». Que voulait-il sous-entendre ? Mais Chrome n'eut pas le temps de demander autre chose que Kakimoto se lève pour s'en aller.

\- Tu auras tes réponses d'ici ce soir, assura-t-il. Mais ne crois pas que ça sera facile à entendre, surtout si tu as oublié. Mukuro a le chic d'être direct, mais pas galant. On viendra te chercher un peu avant.

Le blasé finit par s'en aller et Chrome se retrouva de nouveau seule, avec comme seule compagnie tous ses questionnements qui n'aboutissent à rien pour le moment. Elle finit de manger sa deuxième boîte de conserve puis elle se posa contre le mur d'en face. Une espèce d'aura bleu indigo se forma aux extrémités de la porte en acier puis elle la recouvrit sur toute la surface. Il ne resta plus qu'un mur de pierre comme les autres. Dokuro se douta alors à ce moment-là qu'elle assistait à une illusion. Cette aura, qui était en fait une flamme de dernière volonté, elle avait réussi à l'invoquer, auparavant. Va-t-on lui expliquer ce qui se passait autour d'elle ? Pourquoi ce pouvoir était subitement apparu, comme la vision de son œil droit ? Va-t-on enfin lui expliquer qui elle était ?

 _« C'est l'heure pour toi de te rappeler de la vérité. »_

Elle se souvint enfin des paroles de cette voix, qui lui parut soudainement familière elle aussi. Mais rien ne semblait se manifester davantage. Plongée dans sa frustration, elle posa sa tête contre ses genoux repliés, priant qu'elle connaisse tout sans pour autant que son monde en soit chamboulé.

L'horloge interne de Chrome indiqua que c'était maintenant la nuit. Elle voyait de moins en moins dans sa prison de fortune - les chandelles se consumaient de plus en plus vite -. Elle redoutait du moment où elle connaîtra la vérité, mais elle redoutait encore plus lorsqu'elle ne verrait plus rien, enfermée entre quatre murs de pierres sans aucune lueur. Mais heureusement - ou pas, elle ne le savait pas -, l'illusion disparut une seconde fois et M.M et Kakimoto l'attendirent dehors. L'apprentie exorciste n'avait aucun sentiment de déjà-vue avec cette fille : elle supposa qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais croisées. La fille aux cheveux auburn passa la clé dans la serrure, puis il y eut le bruit du déverrouillage et la porte s'ouvrit. Dokuro se doutait de ce qu'elle devait faire : elle se leva et se positionna devant les deux autres. M.M lui prit froidement le bras et la laissa tomber sur le canapé qui était à dix mètres de là où elle était enfermée. Chrome leur jeta des regards perdus ; elle ne comprenait pas ce qui allait lui arriver. La fille se pencha vers elle, l'air menaçant.

\- Bon, on va te laisser ici toute seule, comme une grande fille, déclara-t-elle comme si elle parlait à un bébé. Tu n'as pas intérêt à partir entre-temps ; de toute façon, on te choppera si tu essayes, et ça ira très mal pour toi, continua-t-elle en reprenant une voix froide.

Pendant qu'elle menaçait l'apprentie exorciste, le blasé avait sorti d'un placard poussiéreux un ordinateur portable noir qu'il le posa devant Chrome. Celle-ci se concentra alors sur l'appareil électrique : le clavier était dans un mauvais état, et l'écran était fissuré. L'ordinateur semblait dater d'une dizaine d'années. À la grande stupeur de la jeune fille, M.M et Kakimoto avaient fini les préparations et s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsque le garçon émit une dernière remarque.

\- Tout ce que t'as à faire, c'est d'attendre que Mukuro te communique. À plus.

Mukuro. Ce prénom remplit de nostalgie Chrome.

 _« Mukuro... Rokudo ? »_ se souvint-elle une nouvelle fois. Elle avait l'impression que c'était une personne importante pour elle... mais qui ?

Seule dans l'immense pièce, Chrome avait de plus en plus peur. Parler en vidéo-conférence n'était pas la première idée qui lui serait venue à l'esprit pour faire des révélations - importantes : elle le sentait -.

Une minute passa. Puis deux, puis cinq, puis dix. Dokuro fixait l'écran, comme soudainement hypnotisée par un vieil appareil électrique. À plusieurs reprises, elle hésitait à cliquer sur une touche, ou à faire bouger la souris ne serait-ce que pour vérifier si les deux autres n'avaient pas oublié de l'allumer.

Enfin, l'écran s'alluma brusquement, surprenant la jeune fille : les pixels s'allumaient au hasard et l'image en était presque épileptique. Enfin, tout redevint noir et une main apparut. Elle lui tendait la main, à elle.

\- Prends ma main, Chrome, demanda une voix sombre. Tu vas découvrir qui tu es vraiment.

Dokuro eut alors l'impression que la main sortait de l'écran et qu'elle devenait réelle sous ses yeux. Elle hésita quelques instants avant de s'agripper à la main de l'inconnu. Elle fut alors violemment attirée vers l'écran. Elle ferma les yeux et, alors qu'elle s'attendait à prendre l'ordinateur de plein fouet, fut transportée autre part. Elle ouvrit prudemment les yeux et elle se retrouvait dans le noir le plus complet. Elle voulait crier ou bouger, mais elle n'arrivait pas.

En un claquement de doigt, elle se retrouva dans une pièce chaleureuse et lumineuse, décorée par pleins de meubles et d'une table avec trois chaises. Dokuro eut les larmes aux yeux : c'était chez elle, avant l'accident qui bouscula toute sa vie. Sur le canapé du salon il y avait un jeune homme que l'apprentie exorciste aussitôt : c'était le vendeur du marché de Zanju d'il y a deux jours ! Il portait maintenant le même uniforme que Kakimoto, mais maintenant, elle voyait ses deux yeux : alors qu'un était toujours indigo, l'autre était rouge sang avec aucune pupille. Devant la surprise de l'apprentie exorciste, Mukuro rigola silencieusement avant de l'inviter.

\- Kufufu... bienvenue Chrome. Faire les présentations serait inutile, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'en prie, viens t'asseoir et fais comme chez toi !

Dokuro accepta l'invitation timidement. D'un tour de main, Mukuro lui donna un verre de jus de fruits pour se détendre. Quand elle finit de boire d'une seule traite, le jeune homme entreprit la conversation.

\- Dis-moi, Chrome, sais-tu où nous sommes ?

Elle prit son temps pour répondre : elle regarda autour d'elle, son cerveau lui disant qu'elle était de retour chez elle. Mais ça ne se pouvait pas. On ne pouvait pas téléporter quelqu'un en un claquement de doigt. Et encore plus lorsque cette maison-même a été détruite peu après l'accident, pour être ensuite reconstruit en un hôpital. De plus, elle voyait des petits bouts de ces flammes indigo léchaient les murs avant de disparaître.

\- C'est... une illusion ?

\- Kufufu... je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse aussi précise : mais c'est cela, oui, affirma-t-il. En réalité, nous sommes pas côte à côte : j'ai crée une illusion d'un endroit comme un autre pour que nos consciences puissent se communiquer. J'ai pensé que te faire revenir chez toi te ferait plaisir.

Chrome posa son verre sur la table basse pile en face d'elle. Encore plus que nostalgique, elle se sentait... perdue. Elle ne comprenait plus grand chose.

\- Comment avez-vous pu faire l'illusion de ma maison ?

\- Créer les illusions est un jeu d'enfant pour moi, assura Mukuro avec un sourire narquois, j'en fais depuis que je ne suis qu'un enfant...et même avant.

\- Non... mais je ne parlais pas de créer simplement une illusion : comment avez-vous pu créer l'illusion de ma maison ? Comment pouvez-vous la connaître ?

\- Oh... c'est vrai que j'ai oublié de le mettre en ligne de compte : ton amnésie...

Le mot fit battre plus fort le cœur de Chrome.

\- Mon... comment ? Je ne suis pas amnésique !

\- Pourtant, te rappelles-tu de moi ? De Ken et de Chikusa ? Ou même de Lancia ? De toutes ces expériences qui se passaient autour de toi sans en comprendre le sens ? De la véritable personnalité de tes parents ? … non ? Et bien... nous, oui. Et il faut que tu te le rappelles pour comprendre pourquoi tu as vécu tous ses malheurs jusqu'à maintenant.

Chrome commençait à avoir mal à la tête et avoir les larmes aux yeux. Des flashs qui sortaient de nul part apparaissaient devant ses yeux. Elle ne se considérait pas comme amnésique : elle avait seulement oublié des passages comme lorsqu'elle s'était faite renverser par le camion, mais les médecins lui avaient dit que c'était normal. Pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait oublié de plus ? Pendant ce temps, Mukuro posa à son tour son verre et se leva ; il tendit sa main dans le vide avant de la déplacer, comme s'il voulait effacer quelque-chose. En un instant, le décor changea : ils étaient maintenant dans ce qui semblait être un hôpital, mais on entendait des cris et des larmes loin d'eux. Dokuro sentait la fraîcheur du carrelage sous ses mains. Rokudo l'aida élégamment à se relever avant de l'entraîner avec lui dans un des couloirs.

\- Vois-tu, ceci est un de mes souvenirs, expliqua-t-il : nous sommes dans un centre de recherche à Kokuyo. De nombreux scientifiques, qui étaient fascinés par le paranormal et les Élus et qui feraient n'importe quoi pour décortiquer ce mystère, ont fondé une société secrète appelée les Estraneo, qui signifie « étrange » en italien. Nous sommes dans leur laboratoire.

Le nom Estraneo fit si bizarre à la jeune fille qui sentait son cœur s'emballer pour un rien : pourquoi ? Elle sentait que ses souvenirs commençaient à s'éveiller, mais elle avait besoin de plus pour se rappeler pleinement...

Quand elle était petite, elle arrivait à voir faiblement des auras autour des gens : tous les gens la traitaient de folle et ne voulait rester avec elle. Son père était architecte ; elle ne savait pas à ce moment-là ce que faisait sa mère. Mais un jour, son père avait préparé sa valise, puis les a traitées de folles, elle et sa mère, avant de claquer définitivement la porte de la maison. Plus tard, un nouvel homme débarqua dans sa vie avec qui sa mère avait l'air d'être encore plus épanouie qu'avec son père. Chrome voyait de moins en moins ses parents dans ses journées - déjà qu'elle ne les voyait déjà pas souvent auparavant -. Puis, un jour comme un autre, ses parents lui ont proposé de venir avec eux à leur travail, et puis...

\- C'était là que son amnésie commençait. Mais elle se souvint maintenant de ces murs blanc âcre et de tous ces adultes qui marchaient en feignant de l'ignorer. Mais aussi d'une cage de fer...

Sans s'en rendre compte, Chrome et Mukuro venaient de s'arrêter. Ils étaient maintenant dans une salle d'attente. Les murs étaient passés du blanc au bleu pâle et il y avaient des portraits accrochés dessus. Dans le souvenir, elle voyait un couple déposé une petite fille sur une des chaises pour patients. Dokuro reconnut sans peine qui c'était : la petite fille était sa version plus jeune, quand elle avait huit ans. Elle avait les cheveux plus longs que maintenant et elle avait encore ses deux yeux violets. Dans le passé, ses parents la laissèrent assise et ils quittèrent la salle sans faire plus attention à elle. La petite fille restait assise et cherchait un moyen de s'occuper avec ses mains.

\- Vois-tu Chrome, commença Mukuro, tu es déjà venue ici auparavant. Et c'est dans ce souvenir-là que nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois.

\- Pour... pourquoi êtes-vous ici, vous aussi ? Vos parents travaillaient ici ? demanda innocemment l'apprentie exorciste.

\- Non. Mes parents étaient des vagabonds, puis ils ont été mystérieusement tués, et les Estraneo m'ont trouvé.

\- Oh... ils sont drôlement gentils, alors, pour vous recueillir, sourit-elle.

Rokudo regarda les deux filles. Elles avaient en ce moment le même sourire, celui de l'innocence.

Lui, il perdit le sien. Aussi, en ces instants, elles ne savaient rien.

\- Je ne dirai pas « gentil », contesta-t-il à voix basse. Je dirai surtout qu'ils sont capables d'utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires pour arriver à leurs fins.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Ce coup-là, son sourire espiègle ré-apparut.

\- Tu vas bientôt comprendre.

Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes avant que la jeune Chrome semble avoir entendu quelque-chose dans le couloir à sa droite. Insoucieusement, elle se leva et courut vers le bruit. En se rapprochant, elle distingua des bruits de coups et de pleurs. Elle arriva devant une grande double-porte qui l'empêchait de voir et de se rapprocher davantage du bruit. Soudain, elle entendit des pas venant de cette salle se rapprocher de la porte et la petite fille se plaqua contre le mur pour être la moins visible possible : des hommes avec des blouses sortirent indifféremment de la salle et partirent sans voir la fille. En voyant ce souvenir, Chrome eut mal au cœur de voir ces adultes : leurs blouses étaient maculées de sang et ils poussaient un chariot avec seringues utilisées et des prises de sang dans des fioles. Mais sa version plus jeune ne remarqua aucun de ces détails et elle rentra avant que la porte ne se referme.

À l'intérieur, la salle était plus grande qu'elle le pensait. À sa droite il y avait un bureau avec différents relevés ; à sa gauche, une fenêtre avec des barreaux en croix pour empêcher toute tentative de fuite par là. Et enfin, au milieu - et c'était ce qui prenait le plus de place - : une énorme cage de fer qui allait jusqu'au plafond. À l'intérieur, elle voyait trois garçons de son âge : l'un d'eux était allongé par terre à cracher du sang - mais la jeune Chrome était trop innocente pour le comprendre -, un autre mangeait une barre chocolatée et le dernier tentait tant bien que mal à rassurer le premier. Celui-ci avait l'air d'être le plus mature des trois, un peu comme si c'était leur grand frère. Dans le présent, l'apprentie exorciste reconnut deux des trois : celui qui mangeait était Kakimoto, le plus mature des tous était Mukuro, mais elle n'avait pas vu récemment le troisième : il était blond et ses mains étaient bizarrement crochus. Les trois enfants avaient des traces de sang sur leur corps. Malgré son jeune âge qui lui permettait de la cacher de certaines vérités horrifiques, la petite fille savait que quelque-chose n'allait pas.

\- _Vous allez bien ? Vous voulez que j'appelle les médecins ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune Mukuro se leva sa tête vers la petite Chrome. Celle-ci eut peur en voyant les yeux vairons de ce garçon.

\- _Les « médecins », comme tu les appelles, viennent de frapper Ken dans le ventre car il ne s'est pas laissé faire_ , expliqua-t-il. _Qui es-tu et que veux-tu de nous ?_

\- _Je... je m'appelle..._

\- Nagi.

Dokuro venait de compléter la phrase avant que sa jeune version ne la termine. Maintenant qu'elle avait vu une bonne partie du souvenir, elle se rappela jusqu'au moindre détail, même jusqu'à son véritable prénom. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux : mais alors, pourquoi l'appelait-on Chrome ? Alors pourquoi l'avait-on changé ?

Dans le passé, la petite Nagi continuait de parler avec ces enfants. Pendant la discussion, la peur des enfants s'évanouit petit à petit et ils montrèrent un peu de curiosité envers la petite fille. Le blond avait fini de cracher du sang aussi.

\- _Moi, c'est Mukuro. Lui c'est Chikusa et lui, c'est Ken._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, bya ?!_ demanda Jōshima.

\- _J'ai entendu des coups_ , avoua Dokuro, _et j'ai voulu savoir d'où ça venait. Pourquoi il y a des coups ?_

\- _Les Estraneo ont toujours été comme ça_ , expliqua Rokudo. _Dehors, ils disent que c'est un hôpital, mais en vérité, ils capturent des enfants qu'ils jugent de « forts » et ils font des expériences dessus, nous tapent et nous donnent pas à manger lorsqu'ils ne sont pas contents. Pour moi, ils m'ont pris en chasse quand j'avais six ans, puis ils ont tué mes parents pour me capturer. Depuis, je suis là depuis six ans._

\- _Je... je vais vous sortir de là !_

La Chrome du passé eut de la compassion, mais celle du présent se sentit encore plus attristée. Mukuro la rassura en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Eh oui, la vie ne m'a pas offert beaucoup de plaisir... soupira-t-il. Mais depuis ta rencontre, nous avons vu en toi un échappatoire : tu étais la seule à nous comprendre et à vouloir notre liberté. Mais ça n'a pas été facile.

 _Mais tu ne peux pas ! Il y a pleins de gardes qui vont te tuer !_ protesta le petit Mukuro.

 _\- C'est quoi, tuer ?_

 _\- Tuer, c'est... c'est quand on force quelqu'un à mourir._

 _\- C'est quoi, mourir ?_

 _\- Mourir, c'est lorsqu'une fleur fane, lorsqu'une personne rejoint les étoiles. C'est ça, mourir. Et bientôt, on va le devenir..._

Pour son âge, la jeune Chrome ne comprenait pas tous les propos à l'instant. En dehors du souvenir, Dokuro remarqua que ces enfants avaient vécu plus de choses horribles que la plupart des mortels.

\- _Je dois bientôt partir !_ s'exclama la petite fille quand elle vit l'heure. _Je reviendrai demain, promis !_

 _\- Au revoir, Nagi._

La petite fille s'en alla et tout autour de l'apprentie exorciste devint noir. Le souvenir venait de se terminer. Mukuro se retourna vers elle.

\- Tu te souviens de nouvelles choses, maintenant. Mais hélas, pas du pire.

* * *

 **Yoooo !**

 **Je dois vous avouer un truc : au départ, je voulais faire toutes les révélations en un seul chapitre : comme vous avez pu le constater, il y aura bel et bien une suite ! ^^'**

 **Irugorn :** Franchement, t'es sans pitié. Tu veux donc prolonger le supplice de Chrome ?

 **Moi :** Si c'est indispensable à l'histoire, je ne vois pas d'autre solution...

 **Tsuna** : T'inquiètes pas, Chrome : on viendra te sortir de là !

 **Moi** : Merci à Nephlim-Diafire5 et à Tsuki Banritt pour les commentaires :D

à Nephlim-Diafire5 : **A** **h... le vampire n'a pas encore fait son come back... mais patience...**

à Tsuki Banritt : **Oui, tu peux craindre le pire XD**

 **Ciao ciao ^^**


	38. Le Liche

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

En balayant du vide avec sa main, Chrome et Mukuro voyaient de nouveaux souvenirs se former sous leurs yeux. Il n'y avait maintenant plus que l'image et ça avait l'air de passer en accéléré.

\- Tes visites ont duré deux mois, reprit Rokudo. Chaque jour, tu venais nous rendre visite, nous ramener à manger, nous redonner courage de nous échapper à cet enfer. C'est à ce moment-là que tu as rencontré Lancia, le géant qui s'était fait capturer.

Dokuro le vit alors pour la première fois quand elle était petite : il ne paraissait pas avoir plus de dix, mais il mesurait déjà un mètre quatre-vingt. Ils étaient en train de parler de quelque-chose et les deux enfants se mirent à rire. Maintenant qu'elle se souvenait de lui, elle se rappelait que Lancia a eu une enfance malheureuse et n'arrivait pas souvent à sourire ; c'était alors un miracle qu'elle ait réussi à le faire rire !

\- Et un jour, tu nous libères enfin.

Mukuro fit apparaître le souvenir en question : c'était la nuit, et la petite Nagi s'aventurait dangereusement dehors avec qu'une petite lampe. Elle se griffa à plusieurs reprises ses jambes à cause des branches et des roseaux, puis elle arriva devant le grand laboratoire des Estraneo. Elle sortit de sa poche la clé du bâtiment qu'elle avait volée à ses parents, puis elle est rentrée par effraction à l'intérieur. Durant ces deux mois, elle avait fait le tour des locaux et elle avait prit les clés qui permettront d'ouvrir la double-porte et la cage de fer.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant la porte, les lumières du couloir s'éclairèrent en rouge et une alarme retentit si fort que Nagi lâcha dans un premier temps les clés pour se boucher les oreilles : il y avait naturellement un détecteur de mouvement en cas d'infraction. Mais la petite fille ne lâcha pas l'affaire et elle se dépêcha de libérer ses amis. Ce fut une victoire lorsque Mukuro, Ken et Kakimoto sortirent enfin de leur prison, mais il y avait maintenant un nouveau obstacle : s'échapper de cet endroit. Les quatre enfants coururent vers la porte de sortie lorsque des hommes armés se mirent en travers de leur chemin. Ils avaient les canons de leur fusils pointaient sur les enfants.

Mukuro s'avança courageusement, décidé à ne plus se laisser faire. Derrière les autres garçons, Chrome avait peur pour lui : qu'allait-il faire, lui tout seul, face à ses hommes armés ? Mais à peine il tendit la main que les hommes lâchèrent subitement les armes et commencèrent à devenir fou et mort de peur : certains croyaient voir des insectes et des araignées ; d'autres pensaient avoir affaire à des clowns ou des tueurs en série. Au final, tout le monde tomba par terre, de la bave sortant de leur bouche. Le petit garçon se tourna vers ses amis : son œil rouge semblait briller.

\- _Maintenant, la voie est libre. Nous pouvons enfin partir._

Nagi referma prudemment la porte derrière-elle, puis courut rejoindre les autres.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la maison de la petite fille. Celle-ci se retourna vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- _Vous pouvez vous cacher chez moi, en attendant que vous trouviez une nouvelle maison !_ déclara-t-elle.

\- _Bonne idée, bya !_ affirma Jōshima.

\- _Nous ne pouvons pas_ , trancha net Mukuro.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

Le Mukuro du passé soupira. Celui du présent fixa intensément Chrome, à la recherche du moindre détail qui trahirait de la stupeur.

- _Tes parents ne sont pas n'importe qui_ , répondit Rokudo _. D'abord, tu as les clés de du centre de recherche : j'ai entendu dire que peu de gens travaillant là-bas les avaient. Et puis, on te l'a pas dit, mais... avant que tu viennes, on savait déjà qui tu étais. Les scientifiques disaient que les directeurs étaient un nouveau couple qui s'occupait d'un enfant... « particulier », qu'ils disaient. Cet enfant s'appelle Nagi._

Les deux Chrome eurent un long frisson qui parcourut tout leur corps.

\- _En vérité, tu t'appelles... Nagi Estraneo, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _… oui. Mais je vous promets que je ne veux pas votre mal ! Je veux juste que vous viviez bien !_

- _Et nous le savons déjà, Chrome : tu nous as sauvé de cette prison_ , rappela-t-il avec le sourire. _Cependant, s'ils nous voient chez toi, ils nous tueront sur le coup... et tu seras accusée de complice. C'est pour ça qu'on peut encore moins rester chez toi. Maintenant, nous allons chercher une cabane, et nous rendrons te rendre visite. Bonne nuit, Chrome. Fais de beaux rêves._

\- _Vous aussi !_

Trois ombres quittèrent la petite fille qui rentra chez elle, contente d'avoir rendu heureux ses seuls amis.

Le souvenir s'estompa de nouveau, laissant seuls encore une fois Chrome et Mukuro qui revenaient dans l'ancienne maison de la fille.

\- Vous... vous m'appelez déjà Chrome, à l'époque ? remarqua-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un surnom que nous avons trouvé, après un mois de visite. Chrome Dokuro ou _Kuromu Dokuro_. C'est un anagramme de mon nom : si tu changes de place les syllabes, tu tomberas sur Mukuro Rokudo. Mais voilà, je pense que c'est terminé, maintenant, pour les souvenirs.

L'apprentie exorciste demeura silencieuse. Même si ce qu'elle venait de voir était important, il lui restait tellement de mystères à éclaircir

\- Non, j'ai encore pleines de questions à poser ! s'objecta-t-elle. Pourquoi suis-je capable de voir les auras ? Pourquoi j'arrive à voir de mon œil droit, alors que je l'avais censé perdu dans mon accident ! Et en parlant d'accident, Kakimoto a sous-entendu que ce n'était pas un accident ! Alors qui a fait ça ? Et pourquoi ? Et mes parents...

\- Oh là oh là, calme-toi, Chrome, ordonna l'homme avec douceur. Bon, j'ai l'impression que tout ça ne t'a pas suffit pour te faire souvenir de tout... très bien. Alors, je n'ai plus le choix, même si ça me fait mal de revoir ça...

D'un mouvement de main, Chrome vit alors une seconde fois de sa vie le décor de l'« accident » : c'était la route qui séparait le trottoir où elle venait d'habitude et l'école où elle allait auparavant. Revoir cet établissement lui fit chaud au cœur car maintenant il a été détruit pour construire des bâtiments. À ce moment-là, elle traverserait la route avec ses parents et elle percuterait le camion qui la mettrait entre la vie et la mort. Elle ne savait pas pour ses parents, mais on lui avait dit qu'ils étaient morts peu après dans un accident de voiture. Mais maintenant, le doute persistait en elle : était-ce vrai ?

\- Je dois te révéler plusieurs choses avant que ta version du passé n'arrive, avertit Rokudo. Lorsque tu es venue nous sauver, tous les trois, tu te doutais pas qu'il y avait des caméras de surveillance. Tes parents ont donc rapidement su que tu étais celle qui nous a libérés. Et... je crois qu'ils n'ont aucune pitié pour toute personne qui se montre hostile envers eux : c'est eux qui ont engagé le conducteur du camion.

\- Mais... c'est impossible qu'ils aient fait ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est vrai que je sentais parfois qu'ils étaient en colère pour rien envers moi, mais de là à vouloir à me tuer...

\- Pourtant, c'est la vérité et nous allons le voir dans quelques instants.

Dokuro allait répliquer autre chose, mais elle vit sa version du passé arriver, avec ses parents derrière elle. Elle avait l'air très heureuse car c'était le dernier jour d'école de la semaine. Ses parents, eux, n'avaient pas l'air de sourire pour la même raison...

Inconsciemment, la petite fille marcha sur le passage piéton sans regarder des deux côtés de la route. En voyant ce souvenir, Chrome constatait que ses parents ne l'avaient pas du tout suivie. À quelques mètres, un énorme camion de marchandise fonçait sur elle, bien au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée. À cet instant, la Nagi du passé regarda le véhicule foncer à toute vitesse, sans avoir la moindre réaction alors même qu'elle savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Chrome ferma les yeux et attendit que le souvenir continue avant de les ouvrir. Quelques instants plus tard, l'accident eut lieu : la petite fille était allongée par terre, sur le point de mourir. Du sang s'étalait sur toute la chaussée. En voyant le souvenir de loin, l'apprentie exorciste constata avec effroi que celui qui conduisait le camion était un des scientifiques qui travaillait chez les Estraneo. D'ailleurs, il fit un salut de la main au couple qui souriait avant de s'enfuir. Le couple, d'ailleurs, fixa longuement le corps de leur fille avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Quelques minutes plus tard, un vieux vit l'« accident » et appela de suite l'ambulance. Plus tard, un nouveau camion prit en charge la petite fille et elle fut emmenée à l'hôpital le plus proche.

\- Vois-tu, à ce moment-là, tes parents t'ont abandonnée à ton triste sort, déclara Mukuro avec froideur. Ils ont tenté de te tuer, puis ils se sont enfuis. Cependant, à ce moment-là, on était là, nous aussi.

Il montra à Dokuro trois enfants qui étaient cachés dans un coin d'une ruelle et qui observaient la scène, sans oser sortir de leur cachette. Mukuro était tenté d'intervenir, mais Kakimoto et Ken le retenaient. S'ils y avaient des membres d'Estraneo qui surveillaient l'état de Nagi de loin, ils se feraient arrêter s'ils se mettaient à découvert. Ils attendirent alors que l'ambulance parte avant de la suivre discrètement.

Nouveau souvenir. Plus tard, Chrome était allongée dans un lit, sous perfusion. Ça faisait peut-être des heures que l'accident avait eu lieu, et n'importe qui se serait pris un camion aurait perdu connaissance depuis longtemps ; cependant, elle était toujours consciente. Et elle avait terriblement mal partout dans son corps. Derrière la porte, elle entendait des médecins dire leur verdict. Grâce au souvenir, Chrome voyait maintenant ses gens-là.

 _\- Non... on n'a pas retrouvé celui qui conduisait le camion_ , dit une femme _. La police judiciaire va mener une enquête..._

 _\- On vient de recevoir une nouvelle qui va briser le cœur de cette petite fille..._ rajouta un autre médecin _. On vient d'apprendre à l'instant que ses parents ont été tués dans un accident de voiture. Comment va t-on lui annoncer la nouvelle ?_

 _\- Lui annoncer la nouvelle ?_ répéta une troisième _. D'après les analyses, elle a perdu une très grosse partie de ses organes vitaux et son œil droit. Je ne sais pas si elle va survivre..._

 _\- Comment ?! Et vous ne pouvez rien faire ? C'est tout ce que peut faire les médecins, de nos jours ?!_

Chrome eut un petit sourire doux en voyant la quatrième personne intervenir : c'était Ryuko, même s'il avait plus de cheveux que maintenant. C'était vrai que la première fois qu'elle le rencontrera, ce fut lors de sa sortie de l'hôpital. C'était là qu'il l'a pris sous son aile, et la surveiller comme si elle était son propre enfant...

Du coin de l'œil, Mukuro voyait que Chrome s'intéressait davantage au Bosatsu qu'à ce qui se passait dans sa chambre ; il la rappela à l'ordre rapidement.

\- Tu me demandais pourquoi tu arrivais à voir de ton œil droit, malgré cet accident ? Et bien, tu vois bientôt le voir : nous sommes entrés par effraction dans ta chambre.

Et en effet, les trois enfants pénétrèrent dans la pièce par la fenêtre. La petite Nagi n'arrivait pas à bouger, ni à ouvrir les yeux, mais elle reconnut la voix quand il se mit à parler.

- _Chrome ! Réveille-toi ! Tu vas bien ?_ enchaîna Mukuro.

 _\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit en état de parler..._ remarqua Kakimoto.

 _\- Bon sang ! Ces enfoirés d'Estraneo... ils me le paieront !_

 _\- Regardez, bya ! Son ventre est tout vide : c'est normal ?_ demanda Ken. _Et son œil droit ? Il a l'air tout vide, aussi !_

 _\- C'est l'accident, débile._

 _\- La ferme, Kakinou, bya ! Je fais juste remarquer qu'en plus qu'elle ne soit pas en état de parler, elle a l'air de mourir dans cinq minutes !_

 _\- Tu as raison, Ken... je crois que je n'ai pas le choix..._

À ces mots, Rokudo cligna des yeux avant de les rouvrir avec son œil rouge. Mais à ce moment-là, il y avait le kanji 6 dans son œil. Il posa son front contre celui de la jeune fille et le kanji sortit de son œil pour se poser sur la paupière de Chrome : il disparut en surface, puis ses organes réapparurent comme par magie. Pour s'assurer que tout soit remis dans l'ordre, Mukuro souleva délicatement la paupière de la fille : c'était maintenant un œil rouge avec le même kanji qui venait d'apparaître.

En voyant le souvenir, Chrome lâcha une exclamation de surprise. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait maintenant un tel œil, si différent du sien. En sentant la panique de l'apprentie exorciste, Mukuro effaça ce souvenir et ils se retrouvèrent dans la maison. Elle courut dans la salle de bain, à la recherche d'un miroir pour vérifier qu'elle avait toujours cet œil. Et ce fut le cas. En fixant cet œil et ce 6, elle sentit un pouvoir qui lui était si étrange et si familier... Elle se rappela alors de ce pouvoir : elle l'avait utilisé il y avait quelques jours, face à Kakimoto quand elle était encore avec Lambo et Ryohei.

Elle se mouilla le visage pour se rafraîchir les idées, puis elle revint au côté de Rokudo, toujours aussi imperturbable.

\- Dites-moi, Mukuro... qu'est-ce que vous m'avez donnée, à ce moment-là ? Et ce pouvoir, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Comme tu es une exorciste, est-ce que tu connais le « Samsāra » ?

\- … oui, ce sont les six voies de la réincarnation. Lorsqu'on meurt, on emprunte une de ses voies : le premier est la voie du Naraka ou la voie de l'enfer, le deuxième est la voie du Preta, le troisième est la voie du Tiryagyoni ou de l'animal, le quatrième est la voie de l'Asura, le cinquième est la voie du Manuṣya ou de l'humain, et la sixième et dernière voie est du Deva ou du divin.

\- Ku fu fu, oui c'est bien ça : tu as bien révisé. Eh bien... sache que, durant mes différentes vies, je suis passé par toutes ces voies-là, et j'ai acquis différents pouvoirs grâce à cela. Et je t'ai transmis un de ces pouvoirs pour que tu puisses survivre : celui de la sixième voie, celle du Deva. Et c'est la plus puissante des toutes. Elle permet de pouvoir restaurer des êtres vivants, pouvant même ressusciter plusieurs personnes en même temps pendant un court instant. Comme tu as réussi l'autre jour à réveiller des enfants de l'hôpital de Wimwy.

\- Vous voulez dire... que vous avez été mort... puis revenu à la vie six fois ? Tout en conservant vous souvenirs ? Mais je pensais que c'était impossible !

\- En vérité, ça serait impossible pour la plupart des êtres humains. Mais... ku fu fu fu... il s'avère que je ne sois pas un simple humain. Je possède une quantité de flammes de dernière volonté hors du commun et que j'ai réussi à faire survivre mon âme et mes souvenirs depuis le début. On pourrait dire que je maintiens mon esprit dans un état de... mort-vivant.

\- Être dans un état de mort-vivant grâce à vos pouvoirs...

Chrome réfléchit quelques instants avant de se souvenir.

\- Vous... vous êtes un liche ?!

\- Ku fu fu... oui, en effet. C'est pour ça que les Estraneo m'ont poursuivi depuis que je suis tout petit. Maintenant, as-tu compris pourquoi je t'ai kidnappée ?

\- Vous... voulez vous venger de moi ? paniqua-t-elle. Car je suis la fille des chefs de ces Estraneo ?

Le liche se mit à rire de plus en plus fort.

\- Oh, non... je ne t'en voudrai jamais d'être la fille de ces enfoirés ! De toute façon, ces Estraneo, ça fait bien longtemps qu'ils ne sont plus sur la surface de la terre. Ku fu fu fu fu fu !

Et là, il fit apparaître les têtes décapitées de la mère et du beau-fils de Chrome, un sourire dangereux aux lèvres. Leurs yeux étaient devenus blancs et le sang s'échappait abondamment de leur cou. Face à cette vision, l'apprentie exorciste commença à pleurer et à vomir sur le parquet. Mukuro fit disparaître les têtes en un tour de main avant de s'accroupir en face de Nagi et de la forcer à le regarder en la tenant par le menton.

\- Ku fu fu fu ! Tu sais, lorsque Ryuko est venu te ramener chez lui, et que tu ne te souvenais même plus de nous à cause de cet accident, nous nous sommes tous jurés de le faire payer à ceux qui ont détruit nos vies ! Nous sommes revenus chez eux, et après avoir libéré Lancia et lui demander de l'aide, nous les avons tous tués, puis pendus sur la place publique pour que tout le monde voit qui ils sont réellement ! Enfin, maintenant que tout ça est fait, plus besoin de regarder en arrière...

\- Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous kidnappé ?! Vous êtes allés jusqu'au point de tuer des amis qui m'étaient chers !

\- Oh, tu n'as pas deviné ? Bon, je vais finalement te le dire : je vais récupérer mon pouvoir que je t'ai donné pour accomplir mon objectif.

\- Comment... ?! Et vous ne pouvez pas le récupérer tout aussi facilement que vous me l'avez donné ?!

\- Oh non, ma chère Chrome... il faudrait que tu me le donnes de ton plein gré pour que ce soit aussi simple... seulement, de un : tu ne sais pas manipuler ce pouvoir ; et deux : si tu me le donnes comme ça, tu mourras tout bonnement, puisque c'est ce qui te maintient en vie !

Dokuro eut un frisson d'horreur. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir en face d'elle le petit garçon qu'elle avait considéré comme son ami : ce n'était plus qu'un psychopathe qui lui voulait du mal.

\- Pour... pourquoi voulez-vous récupérer votre pouvoir ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ku fu fu... tout te dire maintenant perdrait un peu son intérêt, ma chère Chrome. Mais si tu veux le demander à un de mes hommes, tu pourras lui dire que je leur donne l'autorisation. D'ailleurs, je vais te ramener à la réalité, et tu vas devoir obéir au doigt et à l'œil de mes compagnons. Compris ?

Aussitôt qu'il finit de parler que les murs de sa maison se brisèrent comme de la glace. Mukuro disparut dans un écran de fumée.

Maintenant, Chrome était allongée sur le canapé, l'ordinateur qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux s'étant retrouvé par terre et cassé. Sur le côté, M.M et Kakimoto la surveillèrent de loin.

\- Hm... ça sera Ken qui sera content de l'ordinateur pété... soupira la fille.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais on va vite finir avec ça, puis aller se coucher : j'ai sommeil, coupa le blasé.

\- Oui, t'as raison.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, ils se saisirent chacun d'un bras de Dokuro, puis ils la traînèrent dans une nouvelle salle qui fit froid dans le dos : cette pièce était dédiée à la magie noire. Il y avait un énorme pentacle sur le sol, et la pièce était éclairée que par la lueur des bougies. Il y avaient différents objets étalés en dehors du cercle, comme des dents ou des flacons avec du liquide à l'intérieur. Sur la table installée un peu plus loin, il y avait un flocon vide avec Birds et les goules qui tenaient fermement un jeune homme avec des cheveux noirs courts. Ces vêtements étaient dans un état terrible, mais il avait réussi à conserver précieusement un dossard accroché à son bras et il avait une de ses canines qui sortait de sa bouche. Chrome tilta de suite :

\- Vous... vous êtes le vampire que recherchaient les amis ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Tss, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on aille me chercher, à part s'ils veulent se faire mordre à mort ! contesta Hibari.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous réunis ici ?! se rebella Chrome, avant de se faire calmer par M.M.

\- Bon sang, Mukuro ne te l'a pas expliqué ? demanda Chikusa avant de soupirer. Bon, très bien, je vais faire un bref résumé : il t'a expliqué pourquoi on t'a kidnappé ?

\- Oui : pour avoir mon « pouvoir ».

\- Exact. Et pour ça, t'as deux solutions : soit le possesseur le donne de son gré s'il en est capable : soit il faut faire un rituel pour te le reprendre de force.

\- Oh... c'est si excitant ~, s'excita un vieil homme.

\- La ferme, Birds ! s'énerva M.M.

Chrome avait beau savoir pourquoi elle était ici, voir la présence du vampire ne lui annonçait pas de bonne nouvelle...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de nous ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Pour le rituel, nous devons prélever du sang d'un vampire et du possesseur du pouvoir, informa la fille aux cheveux auburn indifféremment.

\- Quoi ?! Il n'en est pas question !

\- On ne demande pas ton avis, en fait ! Allez, au centre du pentacle, et plus vite que ça ! Birds, fais couler deux litres de sang de vampire dans le flacon !

\- Avec joie !

Nagi n'avait plus aucune chance pour se débattre et elle se laissa porter jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au vampire : alors même qu'il se débattait, le vieil homme arrivait quand même à prendre son poignet et à faire couler son sang dans la verrerie. Chrome eut envie de vomir en voyant tout ce sang partir du corps. Allait-il survivre ? Et allait-elle devoir en donner autant ?

Mais on ne lui laissa même pas le temps de réfléchir à une réponse : le blasé s'approcha d'elle, avec un couteau dans la main. Elle voyait que le manche était décoré de plusieurs bijoux et diamants. Quand M.M lui empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement et que Kakimoto se saisit d'une de ses poignets, elle ferma les yeux. En un instant, la lame glissa sur sa peau. Elle sentit quelques secondes son sang partir de sa plaie, puis une serviette douce frottait dessus. Chrome ouvrit prudemment ses yeux : il n'y avait que quelques gouttes sur le plancher que le blasé la soignait déjà. Elle se laissa soupirer de soulagement.

\- C'est bon, tu as arrêté de faire la chochotte ? remarqua l'autre fille. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, quand même !

\- Maintenant qu'on a recueilli du sang pour le rituel, ça doit se faire dans les vingt-quatre heures qui suivent, informa Kakimoto. Ton rituel aura lieu demain : si tu te laisses faire, tu souffriras moins que si tu voulais t'échapper comme maintenant. De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper : tu dois accepter.

\- Oh, tu fais de la psychologie maintenant, Kakinou ? rigola M.M.

\- J'essaye de faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas prise au dépourvu au dernier moment. Sa situation n'est en rien envisageable.

\- Qu'est-ce... qui va arriver à Hibari-san ? demanda Chrome, de plus en plus fatiguée.

\- Bah, Mukuro dit que ça serait « gentil » de laisser une chance à tes amis clodos de le récupérer ! répondit M.M. Mais... tu t'imagines, Chrome, que si tu étais morte avant, tout serait allé comme sur des roulettes ? Tu ne t'aurais pas fait sauver par Mukuro, il n'y aurait pas eu tout ce merdier ! Pas de rituel, pas de sacrifice, pas de complication, pas de mort... mais bon, quand on porte malheur, c'est jusqu'au bout !

\- Bon, sur ces belles paroles, on va te ramener dans la prison. Mais une vraie, ce coup-ci : là, tu étais dans notre « salle d'attente » en attendant de communiquer avec Mukuro.

\- Hihi ! Moi, je vais me coucher dans ma belle chambre, avec un bon lit ~. Je vous laisse faire la suite : bonne nuit.

Kakimoto ne répondit rien et entraîna Chrome avec lui vers la prison. Derrière eux, les garçons traînaient aussi le vampire dans la même direction. Ils descendirent dans une pièce froide et humide où il n'y avait même pas de lumière ou de fenêtre. Une forte odeur immonde régnait là-dedans - Nagi préféra largement remonter pour se retrouver là où elle attendait auparavant -.

\- Ici, c'étaient les anciens cages à lion, et comme nous avons tous eu la flemme de les nettoyer, ça sent... le lion, déclara le blasé.

\- Hm... il y a rien à faire : c'est ma chambre que je préfère ! s'exclama Birds gaiement.

\- Toi, ta chambre, c'est une salle de torture. Il y a rien de pire.

Le vieux fit la moue avant de pousser Kyoya pour qu'il avance plus vite. L'apprentie exorciste constata que la blessure au vampire était parti et qu'il était déjà assez en forme pour mordre une des goules à l'épaule.

En passant devant une des cellules, Chrome lâcha un cri de surprise en reconnaissant deux personnes dans leur prison. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle arriva à échapper à l'emprise de Chikusa avant de se jeter à la porte pour mieux les voir. Ils étaient maintenant dans un état déplorable : tous leurs vêtements étaient déchirés et leurs blessures n'étaient pas encore soignés. En voyant la blessure d'un des deux prisonniers, elle eut les larmes aux yeux.

\- Co... comment avez-vous pu être là ?! demanda-t-elle.

\- Bah, les choses se sont mal goupillés, c'est tout, répondit le plus jeune des deux.

\- Chrome, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta l'autre. Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?

\- Je...

Elle perdit ses mots : tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant était rude pour elle. Les larmes s'échappaient d'eux-même ; Kakimoto en profita pour la reprendre.

\- Si tu veux parler avec tes copains, tu pourras : tu seras pile en face d'eux. Maintenant, vous m'avez soûlé : je vais me coucher. Ciao.

\- Non, attendez ! se débattit encore l'apprentie exorciste. Vous m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous voulez récupérer mon œil !

\- … qu'est-ce que t'as dit Mukuro à ce sujet ?

\- Il... il a dit qu'il vous donnait son autorisation pour me le dire.

\- Très bien, mais je vais la faire courte et directe : Mukuro veut exterminer tous les Élus jusqu'au dernier. Maintenant, bonne nuit.

Après avoir enfermé Dokuro à son tour, le blasé bailla avant de traîner du pied pour partir de là. Les autres finirent par réussir à enfermer Hibari dans sa cellule, puis ils remontèrent à leur tour. Dans la prison, tout était silencieux à part les barreaux d'une des cellules qui n'arrêtaient pas de gigoter : c'était inlassablement le vampire qui tentait par tous les moyens de déformer la cage - mais il finit par s'en lasser au bout d'un moment -.

Chrome jeta un coup d'œil aux deux personnes qu'elle avait vu avant de leur tourner le dos pour mieux s'endormir. Elle ne voyait plus aucun espoir, dorénavant. Demain, elle se fera tuer par des personnes qui étaient devenus méconnaissables, tout ça pour ensuite éliminer des êtres fabuleux... mais ça allait alors aussi concerner ses nouveaux amis ? Elle se replia sur elle-même, priant à voix basse.

\- S'il vous plaît... aidez-moi !

* * *

 **Pffiou ! J'en ai terminé avec le passé de C** **hrome : on va enfin pouvoir se concentrer sur les autres à partir du proc** **hain chapitre...**

 **Alors, certaines c** **hoses vous ont étonnés ? Dans le manga, Nagi n'a pas de véritable nom de famille - et je trouvai ça un peu triste XD - : donc j'en ai rajouté un comme ça,** **gratos. Ça lui va bien,** **hein ^^' ? Il y a aussi le retour de notre vampire oublié : il vous a manqués XD ? Bref, j'ai encore pleins de c** **hoses à mettre dans cet arc et j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Merci à TsukiBanritt et à Nep** **hlim-Diafire5 pour les commentaires !**

 **Moi** : En fait, vous savez que ça fait un an que je publie cette histoire ? Vous pensez pas que ça se fête ?

 **Yamamoto** : Ah ah ah ! Joyeux anniversaire, histoire !

 **Gokudera :** T'as juste l'air d'un abruti, en disant ça.

 **Ryohei :** Mais non ! Il fête à l'extrême limite, tête de poulpe !

 **Lambo** : Lambo-san aura un gâteau ?

 **Irugorn** : Je ne crois pas que ce soit spécialement le moment de faire ça.

 **C** **hrome :** Je pourrai essayer de t'en faire un quand je rentrerai.

 **Ryuko** : Ne te fatigues pas trop, non plus.

 **Hibari** : Tss. Qu'est-ce que je fous avec cette troupe d'herbivores ? Vous voulez que je vous morde à mort ?

 **Tout le monde** : Non merci.

 **Reborn** : Un an où on essaye d'arrêter la guerre... je ne crois pas que ça se fête.

 **Moi** : Enfin ! Le temps est différent, chez vous et chez nous.

 **Tsuna** : En tout cas, je suis fatiguée, moi...

 **Reborn** : T'es tout le temps fatiguée, Dame-Tsuna. Il faut faire un minimum d'exercices pour rester en forme.

 **Tsuna** : Eh oh ! M'insulte pas... Chibi !

 **Irugorn** : Eh ! Il y a que moi qui l'appelle comme ça ! Toi, tu peux l'appeler "Rebor-Nounou" ou "Casse-cou****-Born" !

 **Reborn & Tsuna **: Mais n'importe quoi !

 **Moi** : Pour fêter ça, on pourrait faire un petit sondage pour savoir quel personnage les lecteurs préfèrent ?

 **Reborn** : Crois pas qu'il y est grand monde qui va participer...

 **Tsuna** : Enfin ! Il faut essayer pour le savoir !

 **Moi** : Bon, ben alors, voilà : **dites dans les commentaires quel personnage vous préférez. Vous pouvez voter pour n'importe qui, tant qu'il ait apparu au moins une fois dans l'histoire. Evidemment, n'importe qui peut participer ^^.** Ciao ciao ~ !


	39. Courte pause

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

 _\- S'il vous plaît... aidez-moi !_

Tsunayūki se réveilla en sursaut. Depuis trois jours, elle trouvait difficilement le sommeil, et tout ça pour faire par la suite des cauchemars - mais quand elle regardait la réalité, elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas si différent… -. Mais ce soir-là, elle rêva encore plus précisément de Chrome : elle se doutait que c'était un message de son intuition. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il lui était arrivé quelque-chose de plus grave que ces derniers jours ? Elle ne savait pas trop. Mais en faisant le récapitulatif des événements à Wimwy, il n'était pas difficile de remarquer que la situation les dépassait depuis belle lurette.

Ils n'avaient pas réussi à retrouver Hibari, le but initial.

Leurs ennemis ont failli tuer Ryohei - enfin, ils l'avaient fait, mais la surprenante collaboration de Reborn et Lambo l'avaient sauvé -.

Et au final, le pire, c'était qu'ils avaient kidnappé Dokuro et que nos héros n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils étaient en train de lui faire. Et s'ils voulaient reproduire la même scène que dans le bureau de Kyoya avec le sang de la jeune apprentie exorciste, qu'est-ce qui leur empêcherait ? L'ange réprima un frisson, puis se leva pour aller se changer les idées. À chaque fois que ces idées venaient la hanter, elle se répétait qu'ils avaient en retour libéré Fūta, une étoile. Mais elle avait toujours l'impression que ce n'était pas assez à côté de tout ce qu'ils avaient échoué.

Comme chaque soir depuis cet expédition, lorsqu'elle faisait un cauchemar qui la déstabilisait trop, elle descendait et retrouvait toujours le petit yokaï assis à table et à beugler tout en s'amusant. De ce qu'elle avait compris, le stupide bovin se levait de bonheur puis allait gratter à la porte du reposé, le Dragonnier, qui était inconscient jusqu'à là. Et pour ne pas le soûler, on avait demandé à Iru de faire le gué - pour anecdote, celui-ci avait déclaré dans un premier temps qu'il n'aimait pas les garçons avant qu'on vienne lui expliquer -. Depuis, le dragon interceptait le yokaï, puis plus tard dans la soirée Tsuna prenait le relais et s'occupait de lui.

Sauf que cette nuit-là, il y avait aucune trace du dragon et la porte était ouverte ; curieuse, Sawada rentra dans la chambre du patient. Celui-ci était déjà réveillé et restait dans le lit pour se reposer. Elle trouva curieux de voir l'homme au fédora ne rien faire - elle avait constaté depuis le début qu'il faisait toujours quelque-chose, même le soir très tard où il complétait sa carte -, mais surtout de ne pas voir Lambo. Elle rejoignit son compagnon et allait s'asseoir sur une chaise, sauf qu'elle se rendit compte qu'en réalité, Reborn étouffait sans effort le yokaï sous son coussin - la jeune femme ne l'avait pas vu car il l'étouffait avec son dos -. Voyant l'attentat, elle fit de son mieux de l'empêcher en poussant le Dragonnier sur le côté.

\- Non, mais ça suffit de tenter de tuer Lambo ! s'énerva-t-elle. Il n'a que cinq ans !

\- Et alors ? Il tente de me tuer alors que j'ai vingt-sept ans. Tu crois que c'est mieux ? protesta-t-il. D'autant plus que, comme ça, je reprends mes forces.

\- Je m'en moque ! Arrête de l'étouffer !

\- Il peut toujours devenir translucide s'il est dans un danger imminent, donc pas à s'inquiéter.

\- Tu ne peux pas être possible, toi ! Pire qu'un gosse !

En fait, revoir Reborn en forme pour la faire chier aussi tôt était d'une part rassurant alors qu'elle l'avait vu dans l'inconscience pendant deux jours, mais elle trouvait aussi que c'était rapidement soûlant.

Finalement, Tsunayūki entendit des bruits derrière la porte : c'étaient tous les garçons en plus de la succube qui portait de drôles de lunettes - ça faisait penser à Tsuna à des lunettes de protections pour les aviateurs -. Grâce à ce petit détail insignifiant, Gokudera n'était pas encore tombé dans les pommes. Il y avait aussi Ryohei qui avait les béquilles et qui essayait de ne pas tomber sur les autres. Ses blessures étaient plus importantes qu'aurait pensé l'ange. Quant à leur hôte, le docteur Shamal, il allait se jeter dans les bras de l'ange si la succube n'avait pas placé un coup de pied au bon endroit pour calmer ses ardeurs - "Un peu extrême..." avait rajouté Ryohei à voix basse -. Tsuna crut d'abord que leur arrivée allait sauver Lambo, mais dès les premières paroles, elle sentit que son avenir n'était pas si assuré que ça - ni le sien, d'ailleurs - :

\- Allez-y, Reborn-san, vous y êtes presque ! encouragea Gokudera dans le crime.

\- Dis donc, Tsuna… que fais-tu avec **mon** Reborn ? demanda Bianchi d'une voix menaçante.

\- Menace pas Tsuna-hime, Bianchi !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, toi ! rappela à l'ordre l'ange.

\- Woah, ça a l'air génial, comme jeu ! Je veux jouer à l'extrême limite ! voulut Sasagawa qui, en levant sa béquille, assomma Hayato par la même occasion.

\- Ah ah ah ! Ça a l'air drôle, en effet, sourit à son tour Yamamoto.

\- Généralement, lorsqu'un dragon tente de tuer un enfant, ce sont les instincts paternels qui se réveillent, informa Iru.

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas un dragon, rajouta l'homme au fédora.

Tsunayūki soupira d'exaspération en les voyant sans réagir alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de libérer le stupide bovin - mais celui-ci arriva à s'enfuir tout seul en devenant intouchable, comme avait prédit le Dragonnier -. Elle entendit celui-ci et le dragon lâchaient un grognement en fixant le yokaï toujours en vie et en pleine forme.

\- En fait, pourquoi tout le monde est levé ? remarqua Tsuna au bout d'un moment.

\- Maintenant que Reborn est de retour parmi nous, nous devons aller parler au géant, rappela Ryuko.

-Euh… hein ? Au géant ? répéta Reborn, perdu.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas conscient lorsqu'on l'a ramené avec nous, déclara Irugorn froidement.

Vu l'intonation qu'il avait pris et le regard furibond qu'il lançait à l'homme au fédora, l'ange comprit que le dragon n'avait pas encore digéré le fait qu'il soit passé in extremis de la mort en se vidant de ses flammes. Normalement, Tsuna aurait un peu boudé aussi, mais elle constatait que le dragon faisait aussi très bien l'affaire à lui tout seul.

\- Je me suis excusé, pour rappel, répliqua Reborn à voix basse.

\- Sinon, pour le géant, intervint le Bosatsu : après que vous l'ayez battu, Irugorn l'a ligoté pour qu'il ne puisse plus se libérer même une fois éveillé. Et comme il avait aussi la force de le porter, on l'a emmené avec nous pour pouvoir l'interroger.

\- Attendez… c'est Irugorn-san qui a porté un géant de trois mètres ? demanda Tsuna.

Le concerné hocha de la tête sans une once de fierté, alors que n'importe qui ne serait pas capable d'un tel exploit. Tsuna n'arrivait pas à y croire : alors qu'il était plus petit qu'elle, il avait réussi à porter deux cent kilos à lui tout seul. Elle était bien au courant que le géant était dans une chambre spécialement pour lui, mais elle n'avait pas eu vent de comment il était arrivé là.

Quant à Reborn, il apprit tout d'un seul bloc. S'il était surpris, ça ne se voyait pas dans son visage. Il semblait surtout être dans une intense réflexion.

\- On va essayez de lui soutirer des informations sur ce Mukuro Rokudo et ses objectifs, c'est ça ? devina-t-il aisément.

\- Effectivement. Même si une grande partie des informations peuvent être obtenues grâce à Fūta, on préfère le laisser se reposer et demander tout ça au géant.

\- À Lancia... murmura pour elle-même Tsunayūki.

Après l'avoir libéré, l'étoile avait profité pour pouvoir enfin se reposer ; il avait passé la plus grosse partie de son temps à être dans son lit, et il était d'ailleurs dedans en ce moment-même. C'était normal après son séjour dans la prison à Wimwy...

Quant au géant, une fois emmené ici, nos héros l'ont enfermé dans une cave du sous-sol qui ne servait plus à rien à l'Alchimiste. Ils avaient continué de le garder ligoté au cas où, et on lui donnait à manger quatre fois par jour - le goûter était indispensable pour un géant -. Pourtant, même s'il n'était pas maltraité, Tsuna n'avait pas supporté l'idée qu'on le surveille tant à l'étroit ; cela lui donnait l'impression qu'on le séquestrait comme leurs ennemis avaient bien retenu Hibari. Mais elle préférait ne pas se faire trop remarquer alors que tous les autres étaient d'accord avec ça, d'autant plus qu'elle ne trouvait pas une autre solution.

Après que Shamal ait vérifié une dernière fois la santé du Dragonnier et qu'il était apte à pouvoir se lever, tout le monde descendit dans la cave, sauf le petit yokaï qui s'en alla se coucher car le géant s'était montré "méchant" car il ne voulait pas jouer avec lui. En bas, ils trouvèrent Lancia qui n'était pas encore endormi. Il lisait un livre, qui ressemblait à un petit livret aux creux de ses mains, à la lueur d'une lampe de chevet. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la troupe arriver. Comme établi précédemment, le groupe avait choisi l'ange pour aller l'interroger. Paradoxalement, même si c'était elle qui l'avait battu - avec Reborn et Fūta -, lors de leur visite, le géant semblait parler plus facilement à elle qu'aux autres. Elle ne savait pas trop pour quelle raison : peut-être car les géants avaient du respect pour ceux qui les ont vaincus ? Ou peut-être car elle était la seule à vouloir lui parler d'égal en égal ?

Il n'empêche que, lorsque Sawada se rapprocha du géant malgré les protestations silencieuses du chat-garou, elle se voyait mal l'interroger directement alors qu'il était plongé en pleine lecture. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au roman : elle se rappela l'avoir déjà lu auparavant. Ça racontait l'histoire d'un garçon qui voulait sauver sa sœur et qui, pour cela, avait un talisman qui se transformait en épée seulement la nuit. Même si le livre voulait se terminer sur une note positive, le personnage principal mourrait devant sa sœur. Tsuna l'avait lu quand elle avait sept ans et la fin lui avait fait verser toutes les larmes de son corps. D'un autre côté, elle ne voyait pas trop le géant lire ce genre de livre ; pourtant, ça faisait deux jours qu'elle le voyait toujours avec le même bouquin.

\- Tu l'as terminé ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Lancia leva les yeux.

\- Oh, depuis une éternité. Mais je m'en lasse pas.

\- Moi, je trouve que la fin est triste. Et toi ?

Alors que les autres la dévisageaient, le géant haussa simplement des épaules.

\- Ça dépend des points de vue, remarqua-t-il indifféremment. Si tu t'attaches au héros, t'es triste. Si c'est à la fille, t'es content. En soi, je trouve que l'histoire est un peu bateau - Tsuna ne se risqua pas d'émettre une remarque malgré sa désapprobation -. Cependant, je trouve que l'auteur écrit bien. Je crois pas qu'il y ait un géant capable de faire une rime correctement.

Il eut un petit rire qui fit trembler l'assemblée. Tsuna, elle, était heureuse de le voir ainsi. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un autre géant face à elle. Il n'était plus aussi colérique et violent quand lorsqu'elle l'a rencontré. Son regard aussi avait changé : il était maintenant plus doux et plus humain.

Bon, maintenant qu'elle avait capté son attention, l'ange pouvait commencer à l'interroger. Dans sa tête, lui poser directement des questions sur ce Mukuro Rokudo serait un peu agressif de sa part : peut-être essayer de connaître un peu plus son passé ?

\- Tu... lisais déjà, avant ? se risqua-t-elle de demander.

\- Oh, auparavant, oui. Enfin... plus lorsque des scientifiques-trafiquants sont venus me kidnapper.

\- On... on t'a kidnappé ? répéta-t-elle, choquée.

\- Tu sais, autant il y a des humains qui ne nous remarquent pas, nous les Élus, d'autres arrivent à percevoir quelque-chose. Et certains d'entre eux veulent à tout prix découvrir nos moindres petits secrets. C'est pour ça que le monde devient de plus en dangereux pour nous, surtout pour toi : tu serais un excellent sujet d'expérimentation.

Tsunayūki frémit d'horreur devant les mises en gardes. Inconsciemment, elle replia ses ailes fort contre elle pour les protéger, mais ce geste ne servait évidemment à rien. Elle préférait continuer la discution que de rester dans ce silence pesant.

\- Et... t'as pu réussir à t'en échapper, finalement ? questionna-t-elle.

\- En effet. Mais je ne suis pas uniquement contenté de m'enfuir alors que j'aurai pu. J'ai aussi tué chaque membre du personnel. Je n'ai laissé aucun survivant. Un véritable massacre.

\- ... ces scientifiques dont tu parles, ce sont les Estraneos, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint Reborn.

L'homme au fédora était appuyé contre le mur, en face du géant. Le bord de son chapeau caché une partie de son visage et seul son oeil doré était visible. Lancia soutint son regard avant d'afficher un rictus.

\- J'ai entendu dire que t'as failli mourir de façon... stupide, d'après une certaine personne, déclara-t-il. Je suis content que tu arrives encore à te tenir sur tes pieds.

\- Oh, c'est un petit blondinet qui a dû te dire ça, non ? se moqua le Dragonnier. Il ne faut pas faire attention à ce qu'il dit : il n'arrive plus à tenir un propos normal lorsqu'il est inquiet.

À côté d'eux, il y eut un grognement semblable à un grognement d'un dragon pas content. Reborn eut un air satisfait avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Mais revenons là où nous en étions : ça avait fait la une des journaux lorsqu'il y a dix ans, une centaine de chercheurs qui se proclamaient les "Estraneos" furent violemment tués à coup de poings puis pendus. Les humains ont déclaré que c'était une attaque de terroristes, mais de notre côté, on savait que c'était un géant derrière tout ça. C'était donc bien toi ?

Tsunayūki fixa tout le long le géant. Comment-aurait-il pu faire une telle atrocité ? Elle ne le connaissait pas bien, mais son intuition lui disait qu'il aurait été incapable de faire une telle chose, après avoir échangé avec lui ainsi. Cependant, Lancia ne nia aucun propos. Il baissa les yeux, comme vaincu.

\- En effet, c'est bien moi, approuva-t-il.

\- Tsuna-hime ! Écartez-vous de lui !

Hayato finit par intervenir lui-même et se saisit du bras de l'ange pour l'écarter du géant. Sawada se laissa faire, sans savoir comment réagir à ce moment-là.

Mais Lancia n'avait pas fini de parler.

\- Mais je n'étais pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire, enchaîna-t-il. Ça peut vous semblez absurde, mais même si c'est moi qui les a tués, je n'ai jamais voulu faire une chose pareille.

\- Mais tu as pourtant dit à l'instant que tu aurais pu t'enfuir sans faire de mort, participa le Bosatsu. Que veux-tu donc dire par là ?

\- Ça peut sembler invraisemblable mais... je n'ai plus été maître de mon corps. En fait, depuis ce jour, je n'arrivai plus à bouger par ma volonté. J'ai été manipulé jusqu'à que vous m'ayez mis K.O.

\- Tu as été... manipulé ? répéta Tsuna. Mais par qui ?

\- Cela semble clair, répondit Irugorn. Mukuro Rokudo.

Plus personne n'osait parlait. Plus rien ne bougeait ; seul la petite flamme vacillait dans la salle.

\- Mais... pourquoi il a voulu te manipuler ? demanda Yamamoto.

\- Oh... pour accomplir sa vengeance, je devine. Je me rappelle qu'il était lui aussi retenu par les Estraneos, avec Ken et Kakimoto.

En prononçant ses noms, il y avait de la haine retenue. L'ange sentit Gokudera frissonnait contre elle ; il lui avait expliqué que ce Ken pouvait se transformer en n'importe quel animal. Et Ryohei leur avait dit que Kakimoto se battait grâce à des yo-yo qui sortaient des pics empoissonnés - Tsuna avait plus de mal à se l'imaginer -.

Ils étaient facile de penser qu'ils étaient très forts car l'un a pu retenir le chat-garou et le zombie, et l'autre le cyborg, le yokaï et l'apprentie exorciste. Cependant, ils étaient tous les deux sous les ordres de ce Mukuro Rokudo. Ça signifiait donc qu'il était encore plus fort qu'eux ? À part s'il les manipulait comme il a manipulé Lancia ? Non, quelque-chose lui disait qu'il ne pouvait utiliser indéfiniment son pouvoir. Ça voulait donc dire qu'il avait d'autres pouvoirs ?

\- Est-ce que... il est seulement capable de manipuler les gens ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non. Il est capable de faire d'autres tours de passe-passe, grogna le géant au souvenir de ces pouvoirs.

\- Et tu comptes nous le dire, comme ça ? suspecta Ryuko. Je trouverai ça presque douteux que tu nous les livres, comme ça...

\- Ben, c'est normal de sa part, à l'extrême limite ! déclara Ryohei. On l'interroge, il répond !

\- Oui, mais il pourrait nous mentir, remarqua Takeshi à voix basse. Qui dit qu'il ne se fait pas encore en ce moment manipuler par ce Mukuro ?

\- Peut importe ce que vous en pensez, gronda Lancia sans hausser la voix. Je compte vous dire ce que j'ai à dire, et vous pouvez en faire ce que vous voulez. Cependant, il y a bien une chose que je ne supporterai plus : c'est d'être aux ordres de ce monstre. Et l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins sera pour moi le meilleur moyen de me venger.

\- Il n'est pas manipulé, assura Tsuna qui s'approchait de nouveau de lui. Mais tu parlais qu'il avait des objectifs. Tu sais donc où et pourquoi Chrome a été kidnappée ?

\- Oui. Il la retient à Kokuyo Land, là où est leur quartier général. Et il veut...

Mais soudain, il sembla manquer d'air. Il se tint à sa gorge, comme si ça venait de là, puis s'écroula part terre. Tout le monde s'approcha d'un même pas pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son teint s'était violacé et il n'arrivait plus à reprendre sa respiration. Il semblait être devenu fiévreux en deux secondes. À contre-cœur car tout le monde le poussait, le docteur Shamal se retrouva accroupi près de lui, lui prenant sa tension et son rythme cardiaque. Quand il releva la tête, Tsuna voyait qu'il n'allait pas annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

\- Son organisme a l'air de s'être soudainement arrêté, diagnostiqua l'Alchimiste. Il faut le mettre sur-tension si vous voulez le garder encore vivant. Il y a des lits libres en haut.

\- Je m'occupe de le porter, se désigna le dragon.

Tsuna voyait pour la première fois Iru à l'oeuvre : malgré ses petites épaules, il hissa sans difficulté le géant, puis reprit les escaliers étroits pour l'amener dans une salle de repos. Ryuko et Shamal les suivirent peu après. Tsunayūki les regarda s'éloigner, totalement impuissante. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était de plus en plus inutile, ces derniers temps.

Ses amis se regroupèrent autour d'elle pour parler de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Bon, on est d'accord pour dire que le géant n'est pas tomber raide mort naturellement ? commença Gokudera.

\- Lancia, corrigea Tsuna. Il s'appelle Lancia, et c'est un être comme un autre donc pas besoin de l'appeler ainsi, d'accord ?

\- Désolé, Jūdaime...

\- Tsu-na !

\- Evidemment que ce n'est pas parce qu'il a une santé fragile, approuva Bianchi. Je pense que c'est Mukuro qui a dû rajouter ce dispositif pour éviter qu'il ne parle trop.

\- Ça veut dire que ça peut le tuer ? en déduit Sasagawa. C'est extrêmement violent, ça...

\- Comme tous les moyens qu'il utilise, rappela le Dragonnier.

\- Mais... comment vous pensez que ça se déclenche ? posa Yamamoto. Du genre, par capteurs vocaux, puis lorsqu'il commence à dire certains mots, ça se déclenche tout seul ?

\- T'es vraiment naïf, mon pauvre Yamamoto, soupira Bianchi.

\- Eh !

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut dire "naïf" ; en tout cas, je me range de l'avis de Bianchi : c'est beaucoup trop sophistiqué comme capteurs, argumenta Reborn alors que la femme se mit à sourire. Même si on peut pas dire non plus qu'il manque de ruses. Rien que ce poison foudroyant qu'il a mis dans son corps n'a pas dû pas facile à obtenir...

\- Mais c'est quand même bizarre que Lancia se soit écroulé soudainement, pile quand il allait révéler les objectifs de ce Mukuro ! objecta Tsuna. C'est beaucoup trop "synchronisé" avec ce qu'il disait pour que ce soit du hasard !

\- J'ai une idée, pour ça.

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'homme au fédora.

\- Et c'est ?

Sourire mystérieux.

\- Je préfère garder cette idée pour moi.

Chacun laissa un soupir de déception. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant l'heure de se reposer.

\- Il a dit qu'il retenait Chrome à Cocoyo à l'extrême limite ! rappela le cyborg.

\- Kokuyo, tête de gazon, corrigea Gokudera.

\- Il y a sûrement Hibari qui est retenu avec elle, alors, non ? devina le zombie alors que derrière lui, Hayato et Ryohei se disputaient. On pourra faire "une pierre deux coups" !

\- Je l'espère... murmura l'ange.

\- C'est bien d'avoir le nom de leur planque, mais quelqu'un c'est où ça se trouve ? demanda Bianchi. Parce qu'on peut nommer son quartier général comme en veut : tant qu'on ne sait pas dans quelle ville c'est, on ne risque pas d'avancer rapidement.

\- Kokuyo Park... je crois que j'y suis déjà allé une fois, là-bas, annonça Reborn en pleine réflexion.

Tsuna le regarda avec méfiance.

\- Et tu comptes nous dire encore une réponse tout aussi mystérieuse ou tu vas enfin nous dire quelque-chose ? releva-t-elle.

\- Auparavant, ça s'appelait Kokuyo Center. C'était un parc d'attractions ; il y avait une zone réservée aux manèges, et une autre pour des spectacles avec des animaux. Par contre, j'ai entendu dire qu'un typhon a provoqué un éboulement de terre et qu'il a dû fermer ses portes pas longtemps après que j'y sois allé.

\- T'es allé à quel âge ?

\- Quatre ans.

Tsunayūki fut estomaqué qu'il ait gardé autant de souvenirs malgré son jeune âge.

\- Par contre, je ne me rappelle plus du chemin qu'on avait pris pour y aller. Tss... ma mémoire me joue des tours...

 _\- Non non, c'est totalement normal de ne pas se souvenir de tout quand on a seulement quatre ans..._ pensa tout le monde.

\- Il suffit juste de sonder les souvenirs, alors, apparût le dragon.

\- Iru !

Irugorn descendit les escaliers et s'assit sur la table, à côté de Bianchi. Apparemment, ça ne servait à rien de lui résumer la discussion jusqu'à maintenant : il avait dû être tenu au courant mentalement par le Dragonnier.

\- Que... que voulez-vous dire par "sonder des souvenirs", Irugorn-san ? demanda Gokudera avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Ben... genre, analyser, décortiquer les souvenirs pour essayer de retrouver le chemin, répondit simplement le dragon alors que Tsuna se demandait seulement si c'était seulement possible. Et comme il a un cerveau bien fait - il donna une pichenette à la tempe de l'homme au fédora, qu'il répliqua immédiatement par un coup de poing dans l'épaule -, ça a été fait facilement.

\- "Ça a été fait" ? répéta Ryohei, hébété par l'emploi du passé.

\- Ben oui. Je l'ai fait à l'instant. Je dirai qu'il doit avoir une journée de marche en prenant le cap qu'on doit suivre : celui de Chārwan.

Nos héros sourirent intérieurement : en même temps que de sauver Dokuro et Kyoya, ils s'approchaient de leur objectif. Ce coup-là, Tsuna se fit la promesse solennelle de ne laisser plus personne derrière elle.

En même temps, le docteur Shamal et Ganka descendirent à leur tour. Tout le monde leur fit un rapide rappel de ce qui venait de se dire. Le Bosatsu se montra soucieux.

\- Alors, pas de temps à perdre : il faut qu'on parte tout de suite ! décida-t-il.

\- De pleine nuit ? rappela Gokudera. On ne risque pas de voir devant nos pieds. Attendons quelques heures pour nous reposer, puis allons-y : ça sera largement plus efficace.

Le chat-garou avait évidemment raison, et Tsuna était d'accord avec lui, mais...

\- Je n'ai pas particulièrement l'esprit à me reposer, maintenant, protesta le Bosatsu. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi le cas pour les autres. De plus, nous profiterons de l'effet de surprise lorsque nous arriverons dans la nuit, et non dans la journée. Et puis, la prochaine nuit est celle de la nouvelle lune : qui c'est ce qu'il pourrait préparer à ce moment-là ?

Étant attaché à tout ce qui est lié à l'occultisme, les autres comprirent que le Bosatsu était pointilleux sur ce genre de détail.

\- Bon, alors, on part le plus tôt possible, reconnut Hayato. Sauf qu'il y a toujours le problème de visibilité : on va pas marcher à l'aveugle, non ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, hélas, déclara-t-il avec regret. Vous n'avez pas une idée, Reborn ?

Le Dragonnier fixa quelques instants Ryuko avant d'approuver de la tête.

\- Si : Dino.

\- Oh ! Tu penses qu'il pourrait nous prêter de nouveau les diligences ? comprit Tsunayūki. Mais après l'incident, tu crois qu'il voudra toujours... ?

\- Je pense que oui..., sourit mystérieusement l'homme au fédora.

En entendant le Dresseur, Gokudera lâcha un petit grognement : l'ange comprenait qu'il ne le portait pas particulièrement dans le cœur. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ça ne s'était pas bien passé pour lui ; pas mieux lorsqu'il leur avait prêté les chevaux.

\- Mais... vous croyez qu'on peut le réveiller à cette heure-ci ? rappela Yamamoto.

\- Je crois qu'on n'a pas besoin d'aller voir chez lui, sourit Irugorn.

\- Ohé ! Il y a quelqu'un, dans cette maison ?! cria une voix d'en haut.

Deux secondes après, le Dresseur fit une entrée fracassante : il se retrouva avec une bosse sur le front. Sawada remarquait qu'il avait d'autres bleus partout sur son visage - preuve que l'accident à l'instant n'était pas que de la mauvaise chance -.

\- C'est la tournée des guignols, ici... bouda le docteur Shamal. À part vous, mes anges ~, se reprit-il en regardant les deux femmes qui le fusillaient du regard.

\- Allons allons, Shamal, je suis juste venu prendre une potion pour brûler un peu mieux la crinière, dit Dino avec le sourire.

\- Brûler... une crinière ? répéta stupidement Tsuna, les yeux tout ronds.

Le blond lui adressa un sourire et le Dragonnier se réjouit silencieusement encore plus, le bord de son chapeau cachant ses yeux.

\- Mais oui ! Tu sais, lorsqu'un cheval fantastique revient à la vie, il faut lui donner un maximul de feu, donc rien de mieux qu'un produit inflammable...

\- Comment ça, quand un cheval fantastique revient à la vie ?! s'exclama Tsuna, comprenant enfin ce qui se passait. Ça signifie que... le cheval décapité... est encore vivant ? déclara-t-elle en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Et toi, t'étais déjà au courant : tu pouvais pas nous le dire ?! s'énerva-t-elle envers le Dragonnier qui continuait de sourire.

Après ce petit moment, ils mirent au courant le Dresseur et l'aide qu'il pourrait fournir : il ne prit pas une seconde de réflexion avant de leur répondre :

\- Quelle question ! Bien sûr que je vais vous aider ! affirma-t-il. C'est ce que ferait tout bon ami entre eux, non ?

Tsuna se sentit alors rassurée et heureuse d'avoir le Dresseur comme ami : elle avait l'impression de n'avoir rien fait pour lui, et pourtant, il leur rendait service sans en attendre en retour. Peu de gens étaient comme ça.

\- Vous allez être combien pour le voyage ? demanda-t-il.

\- Eh ben... il va avoir Dame-Tsuna, le Petit...

\- La ferme, Chibi.

\- Gokudera, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Ryohei, Ryuko et moi. Huit en tout.

\- Désolé... mais je ne crois pas que je serai d'une très grande utilité, avoua Sasagawa.

Le concerné montra alors sa jambe plâtrée. Maintenant qu'elle faisait plus attention, Tsuna voyait à certains endroits des bouts de fils s'échappaient de son corps. Elle ne chercha pas en détail à quoi cela pouvait lui servir, sachant qu'il vivait à moitié d'électricité.

\- Mais je vous encouragerai de là à l'extrême limite ! hurla Ryohei qui n'avait cependant pas perdu de sa niaque. Je sais que Sawada et les autres savent très bien se défendre sans moi !

\- Montre plus de respect quand tu parles de la Jūdaime, crâne de gazon !

\- Ta gueule, tête de poule !

\- Et Fūta ? déclara le Bosatsu.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, interloqués. Même Hayato et Sasagawa s'arrêtaient de se disputer. Ça ne serait venu à l'esprit de personne d'emporter l'étoile avec eux.

\- On ne va pas emmener Fūta-kun avec nous ! réprimanda l'ange. Il en a assez vécu comme ça pour qu'il en voit d'autre !

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, et surtout dangereux pour lui, mais vous vous rappelez de ce que dit le message qu'ils vous ont laissé ? " _Et laissez-vous guider par l'astre qui vous conduira vers l'Élu enchaîné"_. Qui nous dit qu'une fois là-bas, on n'aura pas besoin de lui ? Si vous voulez, je me porterai garant de sa sécurité.

\- Chacun d'entre nous peut le surveiller, assura l'homme au fédora.

\- Bon... je monte le réveiller ? se proposa Tsuna après une minute de silence.

Chacun acquiesça de la tête et Tsunayūki partit de suite.

Pourtant, pour elle, c'était inacceptable d'entraîner un petit garçon comme lui dans cette aventure ! Il lui semblait si jeune pour être confronté dans une situation pareille... et même, s'il refusait ? Elle ne sentait pas la force de le faire venir de force.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à un quelconque mensonge, elle se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre des enfants. Elle voyait de la lumière passait sous la porte et elle redouta que Lambo, qui n'avait plus sommeil, vienne embêter Fūta. Elle ne fut pas surprise alors de voir c'est deux-là s'amuser à pleins poumons, et elle se força à prendre un ton autoritaire, comme sa mère quand elle le grondait car elle avait cassé un verre.

\- Dis donc, Lambo, tu n'aurais pas exprès réveillé Fūta ? gronda-t-elle du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Si ! Et Lambo fait de tout façon ce qu'il veut ! affirma-t-il sans culpabilité.

\- Ne t'énerves pas, Tsuna-nee, rassura l'étoile. Je n'arrivai pas à dormir, donc ça me dérange pas de jouer avec lui !

Tsuna passa de la colère à la tristesse : elle s'installa sur le rebord de son lit avec lenteur. Elle soupira un peu avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de Fūta ; celui-ci commençait à s'inquiéter à voir l'ange avec son visage déconfit.

\- Tsuna-nee ? Il y a quelque-chose ?

\- Eh ben... nous partons bientôt pour aller là où ils retiennent Chrome et Hibari, informa-t-elle, et... les garçons pensent qu'il est nécessaire que tu viennes.

\- Et moi, Tsuna-nee ? Lambo-san ne vient pas avec vous ? demanda le petit yokaï qui arrêta d'être casse-pied pour une fois. Je vais m'amuser avec qui, alors ?

\- Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, Lambo, conseilla l'ange. Et puis... il y aura Ryohei qui restera avec toi. Peut-être que Dino voudra bien peut-être jouer, aussi.

\- Oh ! Alors, je vais vite préparer mes affaires ! dit Fūta avec un ton joyeux. Quelque-chose d'autre ne va pas ? C'est parce-que on va pas pouvoir se reposer ?

\- Mais... enfin ! Là où on va, c'est très dangereux ! Ce sont ceux qui t'ont retenu !

C'était vrai qu'elle n'aimait pas dissuader les gens par la peur, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre recours à ce moment-là.

\- Je ne veux pas laisser d'autres gens souffrir comme moi ! annonça Fūta delle Stelle, convaincu. Je viens avec vous ! Comme ça, je pourrai vous aider et faire pleins de classements !

Il rajouta cela avec un petit sourire pour rassurer l'ange. Même si elle lui répondit un sourire à son tour, elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser...

Cependant, pas le temps à chacun de préparer les affaires : cinq minutes plus tard, Gokudera débarqua dans la chambre pour les prévenir qu'ils partaient de suite - enfin, ils partirent pas réellement immédiatement comme aurait espéré l'équipe car le chat-garou essayait de décoller un stupide bovin de sa jambe -.

Finalement, il y eut deux diligences de quatre places - pile le bon nombre, heureusement -. Mais Tsuna se demanda si ça n'aurait pas été mieux qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule diligence pour encombrer le moins possible, et elle se rappela de la première fois qu'elle avait pris et qui avait huit places.

\- Oh oui, ça... rigola le Dresseur quand elle le lui demanda. Eh ben... peut-être que les chevaux fantastiques peuvent revenir à la vie, mais pas les charrettes. Quoique, je préfère ça que l'inverse...

Après de nouveau mille excuses de l'ange, il y eut la répartition dans chacune des charrettes qui se fit dans la bonne humeur malgré l'heure tardive.

\- Bon, si ça vous dérange pas, je préfère que Fūta reste avec moi, commença Tsuna. Et si on pouvait avoir une charrette... tranquille.

Elle osait pas trop regarder le duo Yamamoto-Gokudera dans les yeux.

\- Ok, on va les accompagner, Iru et moi, se désigna le Dragonnier. Bianchi, Ryuko, surveillez bien ces deux-là : ça serait dommage qu'ils réveillent tout le monde à cette heure-là.

\- Si tu veux, Reborn, sourit Ganka.

\- Si tu me le demandes, Reborn ~, accepta sans peine la succube.

\- He-Hein ?! s'exclama Hayato. Attendez, c'est pas lui qui décide !

\- En effet, ce n'est qu'une proposition, acquiesça l'homme au fédora bien qu'on se doutait qu'il ne le pensait pas réellement. On n'a cas demander aux autres, dans ce cas. Ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Ryuko et Bianchi, déjà. Les autres ?

\- Moi, c'est bon ! hocha de la tête Takeshi.

\- Je suis rassuré si je suis avec Tsuna-nee et Reborn-nii ! accepta l'étoile. Mais avec vous aussi, Irugorn-san ! assura-t-il quand il vit le regard de biais du dragon.

\- Eh ben... je crois pas qu'ils vont être très bruyants, donc c'est bon, sourit Tsuna sous le regard désespéré du chat-garou.

\- Je m'en fous un peu, en fait, rit Iru quand tout le monde attendait son avis. Moi, à vous voir comme ça, ça me fait juste penser à des gamins qui veulent être à côté d'une même fille à la cantine. J'ai pas raison ?

Tsuna le fixa, perdue dans la situation - elle ne comprenait pas l'image qu'il venait de faire -, alors qu'elle voyait que les autres montraient presque une certaine gêne et sifflaient dans leur coin et que Reborn et Hayato assassinaient le dragon à coups de regards meurtriers. Mais Iru ne se lassa pas de sourire et s'approcha du chat-garou.

\- Bah, tout ça pour dire qu'il ne faut pas faire tout un plat - il s'assura d'employer la bonne expression en jetant un coup d'oeil au Dragonnier qui hocha de la tête -. De toute façon, durant le trajet, on pourra changer de places, enchaîna Iru avant de chuchoter indiscrètement à l'oreille de Gokudera, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et puis, il faut te dire un truc : Reborn est atteint d'une possessivité maladive incurable.

\- Pardon ?! lâcha le concerné, les joues légèrement écarlates.

\- Ah ! Je vois ! Désolé de m'être mépris ! sourit Gokudera en prenant la main du Dragonnier comme s'il venait de conclure une affaire. Si c'est une maladie, il vaut mieux que vous soyez dans les meilleurs conditions ! Allons-y, alors !

Tsuna fut sans voix que ce soit Gokudera qui donne le top départ, autant plus qu'il sache qu'il ne sera pas à côté d'elle. Elle jeta un coup d' oeil à l'homme au fédora, ne comprenant pas d'où venait cette histoire de maladie incurable dont son intuition disait que quelque-chose clochait. Cependant, elle distingua un sourire narquois sur son visage l'espace d'un instant avant de s'énerver de nouveau contre le dragon qui ait dit ça.

Après tout ce remue-ménage, Tsuna laissa l'étoile se poser contre elle et se reposer durant le trajet. En face d'elle, le Dragonnier et le dragon, complices, sourirent et se cognèrent les poings amicalement.

\- Il va falloir me dire d'où t'es venu cette idée de maladie, se retint de rire Reborn.

\- J'ai toujours eu de bonnes idées, remarqua-t-il. Plus les mensonges sont gros, plus ça passe.

\- Attendez... la maladie, c'était du flan ? intervint l'ange.

Fūta delle Stelle se redressa pour être plus concentré sur la discussion. Les deux autres garçons sourirent d'autant plus en regardant la jeune femme.

\- Bien évidemment, tu crois sérieusement qu'il a une maladie ou un truc du genre ? demanda Irugorn en montrant son collègue du pouce. Il est tellement con qu'il serait incapable d'en chopper une, de toute façon.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?! protesta l'autre en donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

 _\- Il est pas particulièrement débile..._ se dit Tsuna en fixant les garçons se chamailler et Fūta rigoler. _En fait, j'aurai été avec les autres, ça aurait été aussi bruyant..._

Mais en tendant l'oreille, elle arrivait à entendre Gokudera, Yamamoto, mais aussi Bianchi se disputaient eux-aussi, alors même que Reborn et Iru parlaient en même temps. Non, en fait, elle était très contente d'être là et eut une minute de silence pour le Bosastu qui devait supporter tout ça.

\- En fait, pourquoi vous avez dit n'importe quoi, tout à l'heure ? se rappela-t-elle.

\- Il fallait trouver un moyen pour que je puisse parler avec toi, répondit Reborn qui reprit tout son sérieux. Et si Fūta peut entendre deux mots de ce que j'ai à te dire, ça ne lui fera pas de mal.

\- Hm ? À moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que t'es pour l'instant la seule à qui je peux avoir totalement confiance.

Tsunayūki se pointa stupidement du doigt, alors qu'elle rougissait en même temps. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. L'étoile pencha la tête, perdu.

\- Oh, à toi aussi, Fūta, t'inquiètes pas, assura-t-il par la suite.

\- Et... c'est pour nous dire quoi ?

\- Pour vous mettre en garde.

\- ... hein ?

* * *

 **Eh voilà, nous nous approchons du dernier combat...**

 **Reborn** : Et surtout de la mort des lecteurs ! T'as vu la taille de ce chapitre ?!

 **Moi** : Ah oui... désolée si c'est "un peu" plus long que d'habitude... ^^'

 **Irugorn** : Le tout, c'est qu'il y ait une fin au bout d'un moment...

 **Moi** : Eh oui !

 **Merci à Dark Ry' 1998 pour le follow ^^ et à Tsuki Banritt et à Nephlim-Diafire5 pour les commentaires.**

Question : _1 an déjà... quel effet ça te fait, pour toi ?_

 **Moi** : Hm... déjà, je n'aurai jamais cru l'histoire durerait aussi longtemps - dans ma tête, c'est pas beaucoup ; mais à écrire, c'est autre chose ! XD -. Mais en même temps, j'aime tellement cet univers avec Reborn, Tsuna et Iru & CO que je n'ai pas envie que ça finisse de suite non plus. Et je peux vous dire que, si j'arrive à écrire tout ce que j'ai en tête, l'histoire ne va PAS, mais **PAS DU TOUT** se terminer de suite ! X'D - sans vouloir décourager certains ! -. Et j'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi tout ces personnages et vous voudrez toujours suivre leur aventure.

Maintenant, passons aux résultats du vote du personnage ! - si vous voulez toujours voter, n'hésiter pas ! ^^ -.

Tsuna **: 1 vote**

 **Tsuna** : Oh ! Je pensai pas qu'on voterait pour moi. Merci beaucoup, Tsuki Banritt-san !

Hibari **: 1 vote**

 **Hibari** : Tss, d'où tu votes pour moi, Dephlim-Diafire5 ? Je vais te mordre à mort.

 **Moi** : Ah non ! Tu vas pas mordre les lecteurs !

Reborn **: 1 vote**

 **Tout le monde** *goutte de sueur*: Euh... attendez. Aūtor, vous avez commenté votre propre histoire ?

 **Moi** : Ben... j'ai dit que tout le monde pouvait voter. Je fais partie de ce monde, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Tout le monde** : Oui, mais...

 **Moi** : Donc j'ai voté pour mon perso préféré : Rebooorn ~ !

 **Reborn** : Raaaah ! Mais lâche-moi, espèce de pot de colle !

 **Moi** : J'adore ses marques d'affections ~ ! Allez, ça ne sert à rien de développer plus : à la prochaine ^^.


	40. Kokuyo Park

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas eu d'encombre durant le trajet, à la grande joie du groupe qui avait pu se reposer pendant ce temps. Tsunayūki, malgré elle, trouvait que les choses n'allaient pas vite et elle avait donc tout le temps pour cogiter à l'avertissement de Reborn. Elle réprima un frisson. Et si c'était vrai ce qu'il avait dit ?

Enfin, les chevaux s'arrêtèrent brusquement. L'ange se douta alors que qu'ils venaient d'arriver. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre : c'était la nuit et on voyait bien les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel. Mais la lune fut plus difficile à distinguer car elle fut tout simplement invisible cette nuit-là. Ils étaient en bord de route délimité par un muret sur chaque bord. Le sentier semblait en bonne état - sûrement car plus beaucoup de personne ne l'a emprunté -. Tsuna ne voyait pas un quelconque parc dans le coin, mais les chevaux avaient l'air de s'obstiner pour ne pas avancer davantage. Ils devront alors continuer le chemin à pieds. En face d'elle, Gokudera s'était endormi contre Yamamoto, assoupi lui aussi. Mais lorsque la diligence s'arrêta si soudainement, ça réveilla les deux garçons et Hayato bondit de son côté pour se décoller du zombie avant de se frotter les mains, craignant qu'il ait de la crème-peinture à la joue. Tsuna rit sous cape avant que Fūta ne se réveille à son tour. Il donnait l'impression de ne pas être inquiet de ce qu'il allait se passer. Pourtant, la jeune femme avait la net impression que les choses allaient encore plus mal tourner qu'à Wimwy...

En sortant de sa diligence, Tsuna vit que les autres les attendaient. Ryuko regardait avec attention son khakkhara et tenait la lanterne pour les éclairer, et le Dragonnier essayait avec douceur de séparer Bianchi de son bras. Au loin, Irugorn regardait un panneau de signalisation : Tsuna alla le rejoindre. Dessus, il était écrit "Kokuyo Healthy Park". Ce qui signifiait "Le parc sain de Kokuyo". Rien que là, Tsuna sentait qu'il n'y aura rien de sain dans cet ancien parc d'attractions.

Pas longtemps après, les autres venaient les rejoindre, puis ils commençaient à longer le petit muret pour chercher ce Kokuyo Park. Ils ne tardèrent pas à distinguer au loin un long grillage. En se trouvant devant celui-ci, ils voyaient enfin ce parc : depuis l'éboulement de terre, la plupart des infrastructures étaient détruites et la nature a poussé par-dessus. Seul un espèce de grand immeuble en verre arrivait encore à se tenir debout malgré toute cette verdure. Ce paysage ne donnait pas une bonne impression à première vue et effrayaient même certains d'entre eux - et pourtant, c'était là-dedans qu'ils allaient devoir s'engouffrer -. Cependant, pile devant eux, le grillage ne semblait pas vouloir leur ouvrir.

\- Euh... c'est fermé, remarqua inutilement l'ange.

\- Bravo, Dame-Tsuna, ironisa le Dragonnier.

\- Ça va, ça va... mais personne n'a la clé. Comment on va faire pour entrer ?

\- Ben tu nous portes chacun à son tour au-dessus du grillage, sourit l'homme au fédora.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Je peux faire quelque-chose, se désigna Bianchi qui s'approcha de la porte.

\- Hein ? Tu vas tous les porter ? paniqua Sawada en se rappelant qu'elle aussi avait des ailes, alors que Reborn tentait de se retenir de se moquer devant elle.

\- Non, j'ai plus efficace.

Elle fit apparaître comme par magie un espèce de mochi avec du riz violet ; Tsuna vit à côté d'elle Hayato avoir subitement un malaise. L'ange pensa alors que ce n'était qu'une variété de riz particulière et rare: seulement, la nourriture se mit à "fondre" dans sa main - en tout cas, c'était l'impression que ça donnait à Tsunayūki - jusqu'à devenir une espèce de bouillasse d'où s'échappait une fumée de la même couleur. L'ange se rappela alors que la première fois où elles s'étaient rencontrées : la succube avait fait une omelette qui avait la même fumée. Lorsque Bianchi mit du mochi sur la poignet du grillage, celle-ci se mit à se dissoudre tout simplement.

\- Voilà, nous pouvons rentrer, déclara-t-elle en poussant la porte comme si de rien n'était.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la technique, c'est-à-dire quasiment tout le monde exceptés Reborn, Irugorn et Hayato - mais celui-ci avait déjà sombré dans l'inconscience -, ils tiraient des têtes de merlan frits.

\- C'est... incroyable, comme attaque, finit par dit l'ange. C'est... quoi, comme technique ?

\- Elle l'a baptisée le "Sakura Mochi", informa l'homme au fédora. Comme t'as pu le constater, elle permet de dissoudre n'importe quoi qui entre en contact avec. C'est une des nombreuses techniques du Poison Cooking. Qui sont toutes très utiles, d'ailleurs, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur vers la succube qui se mit à rougir de plaisir.

Tsuna le fixa, suspicieuse. Peut-être lui avait-il avoué qu'il ne ressentait rien envers la femme, il avait cependant l'air d'en tirer profit parfois. Et Tsunayūki n'appréciait guère qu'on manipule les sentiments d'une femme, qui que ce soit. Alors qu'elle allait le lui faire remarquer, elle remarqua du coin de l'œil la main tendue du chat-garou pour se relever. Elle l'aida à se redresser : son teint était plus pâle que jamais.

\- Je suis désolé de m'évanouir ainsi, Tsuna-hime, s'excusa-t-il. C'est que... la voir utiliser le Poison Cooking me réveille des maux incontrôlables...

L'ange se rappela alors qu'il était traumatisé par sa sœur et sa cuisine. Elle commençait à comprendre d'où venait son malaise.

\- Mais... elle te faisait vraiment... manger ça ? en déduit-elle, alors qu'elle s'imaginait manger ce genre de chose sans survivre par la suite.

\- Hm hm... acquiesça-t-il difficilement. Mais elle est incapable de faire de la cuisine comestible. Peut-être que c'est de ma faute... enfin, grâce à moi qu'elle ait autant diversifié sa cuisine.

Prise de pitié pour lui, elle le soutint quelques mètres avant qu'il puisse de nouveau marcher seul, bras dessus bras dessous.

Après, ils suivaient les restes d'un sentier qui devait être en bonne état quand le parc de Kokuyo fonctionnait encore. Parfois il n'y avait plus rien au sol, mais le Dragonnier arrivait à les guider grâce à ses souvenirs. À la grande joie de l'ange, il n'y avait pour l'instant aucun adversaire en vue. Mais elle savait que cela ne saurait tarder...

Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent pour une raison inconnue.

\- Ici, c'est une bifurcation, expliqua l'homme au fédora. Pour les recherches, on peut commencer par le zoo - il indiqua sa gauche -, les manèges - il montra sa droite -, ou la zone de restauration, qui fait aussi cinéma, théâtre et tout le reste - c'était le seul bâtiment encore debout en face d'eux -.

Chacun s'échangea un regard entre eux avant d'être rapidement décidé.

\- Je pense qu'on peut commencer par aller voir cette zone de restauration, proposa le Bosatsu. C'est là-bas que je sens le plus de... magie noire.

Son intuition disait aussi à Tsuna que c'était sûrement par là. De plus, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, on arrivait très légèrement à voir quelques lueurs à travers le grand immeuble en verre. Les autres étaient aussi de son avis et ils repartirent en hâte vers l'unique immeuble.

Cependant, en arrivant devant le bâtiment, ils constataient que la porte d'entrée était condamnée. Grâce à la petite lanterne, ils voyaient qu'à l'intérieur tout semblait avoir été dévalisé et des escaliers étaient détruits à mi-chemin. Devant cette situation, certains étaient d'avis pour faire rebrousse-chemin. Mais d'autres n'étaient pas d'accord.

\- D'abord, on a vu de la lumière en haut : je ne crois pas que ce soit resté éclairé aussi longtemps s'il y avait personne, argumenta Reborn. De plus, si c'était un bâtiment public, ça signifiait qu'il y a forcément des escaliers de secours. Il faut donc aller voir à l'arrière.

Le groupe fit le tour de l'immeuble en verre avant d'apercevoir une porte en bois, camouflée derrière une multitude de lierres grimpants. Celui qui était en tête du groupe, Hayato, ouvrit prudemment la porte et pénétra en premier. À l'intérieur, aucune pièce ne semblait pouvoir être plus dépouillée que celle-ci. Les murs étaient en pierre, maintenant recouverts de poussière, et une ampoule qui n'éclairait déjà presque rien se balançait dangereusement du plafond. La bonne nouvelle était qu'il voyait un escalier en état en face de lui. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'était que, grâce à son flair développé, il sentit la présence d'une personne dans la pièce.

Au bout d'un moment, les autres le poussaient et tout le monde se retrouva dans la petite pièce. Le chat-garou allait se retourner vers les autres pour les prévenir du danger, mais Sawada posa une main sur son épaule pour le garder calme.

 _\- Ne fais aucun signe qui puisses nous trahir, Hayato,_ pensa Iru. _J'ai déjà prévenu tout le monde que quelqu'un nous attendait : j'ai un assez bon flair et Tsuna le pressentait depuis un petit moment. Pour l'instant, nous avons l'avantage que notre ennemi ne se doute pas qu'on soit au courant : on va donc tous courir en même temps pour prendre les escaliers, o.k ?_

Gokudera acquiesça de la tête. En jetant des coups d'oeil dans la pièce, il repéra enfin l'homme qui les attendait : avec cette apparence, Hayato se douta alors qu'ils avaient en face d'eux celui qui a affronté Chrome, Ryohei et Lambo...

 _\- Maintenant !_ ordonna le dragon.

Le top départ fut donné à tout le monde : chacun s'élança dans les escaliers. En regardant brièvement sur le côté, le chat-garou voyait bien que Kakimoto était désorienté de cette soudaine accélération, mais il se reprenait vite et lança ses pics empoisonnés pour leur barrer la route ; mais heureusement, Tsunayūki, Irugorn, Fūta et Ryuko arrivèrent à prendre les escaliers avant l'attaque. Derrière eux, Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto et Bianchi n'avaient pas eu le temps et étaient condamnés à combattre Chikusa. Sawada se retourna vers eux, inquiète, mais Irugorn tira sur son bras pour accélérer le pas.

\- On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! rappela-t-il. Peut-être qu'il a déjà donné l'alerte aux autres et ils vont se bouger pour lui prêter main forte ! S'il faut agir à un moment, c'est maintenant ou jamais !

\- De toute façon, à un contre quatre, ils auront vite fait de nous rejoindre rapidement ! assura Ganka.

Ils montèrent les escaliers aussi vite que l'étoile le pouvait. Malgré les convictions du Bosatsu, le dragon observa une dernière fois les autres avec appréhension.

 _\- Si seulement..._ pensa-t-il, en résonance avec les paroles de Ryuko.

Au rez-de-chaussée, chacun se prépara à se battre à sa manière : Kakimoto dégaina ses deux yo-yo ; Gokudera se mit en mode "semi-bestiale" et ses oreilles et sa queue apparurent en même temps que la lueur rougeâtre dans ses yeux ; Bianchi sortit des plats qu'elle a cuisiné au dernier moment ; et Reborn fit craquer ses phalanges tout en fixant sa main droite. Ses deux derniers jours de repos intensifs ont permis à ses écailles de se rétablir, mais qui sait s'ils n'étaient pas plus fragiles qu'auparavant ? D'autant plus qu'auparavant, pendant que Tsuna allait réveiller Fūta, Iru l'avait mis en garde mentalement dans ses combats à venir.

 _\- Tu ferais mieux de redoubler d'attention une fois là-bas, car je ne sais pas si le coup du "je-vide-mes-flammes-en-plus-de-défoncer-tous-mes-écailles" pourra se refaire,_ avait fait savoir le dragon _. Déjà, pour avoir les écailles aussi abîmées que les tiennes l'autre jour, il faut être un sacré obstiné ou même une sacrée tête de mule car je ne savais même pas moi-même si ça pouvait se régénérer._

 _\- Quoi ? Tu me fais croire que t'as jamais eu des écailles cassées ?_ avait pensé l'homme au fédora avec un petit doute.

 _\- Si, ça m'est arrivé une fois, mais j'avais trois ans, pas vingt-sept ans. De plus, je crois pas que ça puisse se guérir à l'infini, encore plus avec toi qui n'est même pas dragon de base. Ah, et aussi : essaye de vider de nouveau tes flammes jusqu'à la dernière cendre et je te ferai voir du pays, c'est clair ?_

Maintenant qu'il se rappelait tout ça plus en détail, ce n'était pas particulièrement des avertissements qu'il lui avait donné, mais plutôt des menaces de morts. À côté de lui, Takeshi ne semblait n'avoir rien préparé pour le combat. Pourtant, l'ombre qui cachait à moitié son visage dissimulait un rictus démoniaque.

Le blasé finit par soupirer de lassitude avant de parler.

\- Pff... tout ça me soûle. Ken, si tu veux prendre le plus fort, dépêche-toi de commencer. Sinon, je les bute tous.

\- Ne crois pas pouvoir être capable de tuer qui que ce soit, enfoiré ! s'emballa le chat-garou. Et ton fameux "Ken" n'est pas là : ton coup du bluff ne marchera pas sur nous.

\- Bien ~, se réjouit une voix familière. Je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser, bya !

Reborn eut à peine le temps de lever son bras pour se protéger au mieux : il reçut un coup qui l'envoya se cogner jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Hayato et Bianchi se retournèrent en même temps, choqués : le visage souriant du zombie se transforma en un sourire carnassier pendant qu'il laissait échapper une sorte de fumée de son corps qui lui révéla alors sa véritable apparence : c'était nul autre que Ken Jōshima. Celui-ci continuait de rire en voyant les têtes hébétés de ses adversaires.

\- Alors, vous ne faites plus les malins, hein, poils au main ? ricana-t-il.

\- Bon sang... pendant tout ce temps, c'était toi ! s'énerva Gokudera alors que la succube tentait de le retenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Eh oui, et en ce moment, votre ami le mort-vivant s'approche plus de l'état de mort que vivant, à force de croupir dans la prison, bya ! Avoir un bras de moins, ça ne doit pas lui faciliter la vie !

Bianchi se remémora alors qu'il y a deux jours, son frère avait paniqué en disant que Yamamoto avait perdu son bras pendant leur combat contre le blond, mais elle en avait déduit un premier temps que ce n'était qu'une divagation. Alors qu'en vérité, tout cela était vrai...

\- Mais alors, comment Irugorn ou Hayato n'ont pas pu te démasquer à l'odeur ? questionna-t-elle. Qui est capable de créer une telle illusion capable de tromper les sens d'un chat-garou et d'un dragon ?

\- La réponse vient d'elle-même : c'est Mukuro, poils au dos ! répondit Ken. C'est l'homme le plus fort qu'Ancester n'ait jamais connu, poil au...

\- Bon, c'est l'heure de reprendre le combat, Ken, coupa Kakimoto. Tu me soûles déjà à force de toujours parler pour un rien.

\- Tu me cherches, Kakinou ?! s'énerva Jōshima.

\- Mais Kakinou a raison : tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur ton adversaire, non ? intervint Reborn qui était déjà à quelques centimètres de Ken.

Il attendit que le blond se retourne pour envoyer un punch dans le visage. Le sang coula à flot de son nez et salit les vêtements de celui-ci : pourtant il semblait prendre un certain plaisir morbide. Le Dragonnier ne se préoccupa plus de lui pendant un court instant et parla à ses deux alliés.

\- Prenez le Kakinou, déclara-t-il en insistant bien sur le surnom. Si Chrome, Ryohei et Lambo n'ont pas réussi à faire grand chose, être deux ne sera pas de trop. Quand à moi, je vais refaire l'éducation de ce gosse.

\- Hé hé, je sens que je vais m'amuser, bya ! s'excita Ken.

...

 _Dix minutes avant l'arrivée de Tsuna & Cie._

\- Debout la dedans, grosse feignasse ! réveilla brutalement M.M.

Chrome revint violemment à la réalité. Enfin, s'en était d'autant mieux car elle venait de rêver que tous ses amis se faisaient torturer sous les yeux. Cependant, ce qui allait lui arriver n'était pas mieux...

Ça faisait maintenant une journée qu'elle était enfermée ici, et elle ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de faire pire que lorsqu'elle était dans la première cellule. Ici, en plus du sol froid comme espace de vie sans aucun meuble, personne ne venait leur donner à manger ni à boire : ils devaient résister en prenant sur eux.

La fille aux cheveux auburn ouvrit rapidement la porte de la cellule avant de la faire sortir en la saisissant par les bras. Hors de sa cellule, Dokuro voyait alors le vieil homme qui s'appelerait Birds et deux humanoïdes à la peau grise qui la surveillaient de près en plus des autres prisonniers. Elle n'osa pas regarder ses camarades qui étaient enfermés avec elle. Déjà, il y avait Hibari qui était là depuis plus longtemps que tous les autres et qui avait dû souffrir mille tortures : pourtant, il avait toujours la rage de sortir de ce trou. Il y avait aussi Yamamoto qui, malgré qu'il n'ait plus son bras droit, qui arrivait à rester debout. Et puis, il y avait _lui_ : il avait perdu conscience depuis quelques heures, si elle se souvenait bien - même si sa notion du temps semblait un peu froissé depuis tous ces événements... -. Malgré tout, elle tenta de se débattre lorsque M.M la prit, mais en vain : elle fut rapidement emmenée à l'étage, là où elle s'était rendue la veille. La fille aux cheveux auburn verrouilla la porte derrière-elle puis jeta à l'apprentie exorciste une robe blanche légère.

\- Enlève tes vêtements de clodos et enfile ça, ordonna-t-elle.

Chrome regarda tour à tour le vêtement et la femme. Elle était perdue.

\- Tu veux peut-être savoir pourquoi je te refile un de mes vêtements ? remarqua-t-elle avec une mauvaise volonté. Et ben, comme tu peux t'en douter, je ne l'aurai jamais fait de mon gré : c'est Mukuro qui me l'a demandé. Il dit que j'aurai encore plus d'argent si je te prêtais juste quelques instants ma robe. C'est tout.

Nagi n'eut pas la force de refuser l'offre, et elle s'exécuta machinalement, mais en gardant quand même une certaine pudeur. Elle posa en boule ses vêtements déchirés et salis par le sang qui avait tant coulé... Maintenant qu'elle était dans cette robe, elle se rendit compte à quel point il faisait froid, et elle commençait à grelotter légèrement.

Mais elle ne fut pas au bout de ses peines lorsque M.M lui montra une corde et un bâillon.

\- Bien : on va enfin commencer la partie que je préfère ~, chantonna-t-elle.

...

 _Retour dans le présent_

Tsuna, Fūta, Irugorn et Ryuko dévalaient les marches aussi rapidement qu'ils pouvaient. Ils avaient remarqué que la lueur qu'ils avaient vue de dehors provenait du dernier étage, et ils n'avaient donc pas perdu de temps à regarder dans les autres étages s'ils retrouvaient leurs amis. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent ce qui semblait pour l'ange l'avant-dernier étage - enfin, elle espérait surtout -, Iru lâcha un grognement dans sa langue natale.

\- Yamamoto... commença-t-il, Yamamoto est le traître ! C'était en réalité Ken, celui qui a affronté Gokudera et Yamamoto, justement...

\- C'est affreux ! lâcha la jeune femme.

L'idée d'avoir passé deux jours avec leur ennemi était déjà presque inconcevable pour Tsuna. Mais ce qu'elle trouvait de plus affreux, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas que Chrome qui a été capturée à ce moment-là : Takeshi aussi. Ces malfaiteurs avaient-ils fait encore plus de victime qu'elle ne l'aurait cru ?

Mais avant de se demander s'il y avait d'autres personnes, ils arrivèrent au dernier étage. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte, où une pancarte était écrite : "Théâtre". Tsuna avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement son intuition la prévenait d'un danger omniprésent. Chacun se regarda avant d'ouvrir prudemment la porte en face d'eux.

À l'intérieur, Tsuna reconnut l'ancienne joueuse de flûte qui les regardait arriver. Elle avait un drôle de sourire satisfait, pour quelqu'un qui allait se faire accoster par les arrivants. Mais l'ange comprit aussitôt pourquoi ce sourire : d'abord, elle avait encore dans sa main la flûte de Hamelin. Bianchi ne l'avait pas censé détruite ? Mais surtout, le plus important, c'était qu'à ces pieds, Chrome était baîllonnée et ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos. Elle était au centre d'un pentacle blanc avec différents composants que Tsuna ne s'attarda pas à deviner. Elle serra fort Fūta contre elle pour le protéger comme elle le pouvait.

M.M s'avança vers eux, toujours ce sourire qui mettait en valeur ses dents parfaites et d'une blancheur exceptionnelle.

\- Tout le monde est enfin arrivé, annonça-t-elle. Je suis contente que vous soyez là.

Et, avant même que Tsunayūki puisse voir le coup arriver, Ryuko enfonça le khakkhara dans le cœur d'Irugorn par derrière.

...

\- Non !

Reborn l'avait hurlé malgré lui-même. Il s'agrippa la chemise, là où il sentait que ses battements de cœur redoublaient, comme pour compenser celui qui commençait à en manquer. En face, Ken prenait un sourire sadique alors que Chikusa soupira, non plus de lassitude, mais de soulagement. La succube et le chat-garou se retournèrent vers le Dragonnier, alarmés de le voir pris d'une panique si soudaine.

\- Bon sang... pourquoi je m'en suis pas douté ?! se lamenta l'homme au fédora avant d'en parler aux autres. Il n'y avait pas que l'identité de Yamamoto qui a été usurpé ! Ryuko aussi ! Il vient de...

Mais le voyant si perdu, le demi-frère et la demi-soeur se doutèrent qui s'était passé une chose horrible...

\- Hé hé... là, vous comprenez à quel point Mukuro est génial, bya ! s'exclama Jōshima, triomphant. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait encore besoin de sang de dragon et d'anges et de la poussière d'étoile...

\- Teme ! En réalité, tu as fait exprès de laisser passer Jūdaime et les autres !

\- Oh non ! paniqua Bianchi. Vous n'êtes que des monstres !

\- C'est vous, les monstres, bya ! À vous montrer supérieur vers nous, qui ne sommes que des "humains" ! Nous allons prouver au monde entier que même de simples humains peuvent être plus puissants que ce que vous appelez des "Élus" !

\- ... bien dit, Ken, ne réprimanda pas pour une fois Kakimoto.

\- Bon sang, il faut que quelqu'un aille les rejoindre ! déclara Reborn.

\- C'est sûrement pas l'un d'entre vous, en tout cas ! s'interposa Ken.

Le blond empêcha de nouveau l'homme au fédora d'accéder aux escaliers. Cependant, celui-ci ressentait de plus en plus le devoir d'être aux côtés du dragon - les liens entre dragonnier et dragon devinrent plus forts lorsque l'un des deux était en danger - car il sentait qu'Iru utilisait une quantité colossale de flammes pour refermer sa blessure. Pourtant, chaque tentative était vouée à l'échec face au garçon-loup, car il ne recherchait plus la confrontation, mais un moyen pour rejoindre à tout prix Irugorn.

Soudain, quelqu'un réussit à s'infiltrer dans la pièce sans qu'aucun ne le remarque sur le coup avant de frapper directement Ken dans les côtes avec le dos d'une lame. Reborn douta de l'identité de la personne pendant quelques secondes, puis constata que c'était bien lui. En fait, personne ne se doutait que Takeshi ferait son apparition ainsi, d'autant plus qu'il avait ses deux bras.

\- Comment t'as fait pour sortir de la prison, poil au menton ?! paniqua Jōshima.

\- Ma, ma ! Il faut pas oublier qu'il y avait un vampire de mauvaise poil, avec moi ! répondit le zombie avec le sourire.

\- Mais... je comprends pas : tu n'as pas perdu ton bras ? remarqua la succube avec appréhension.

\- Eh ben, j'ai découvert que j'avais une super technique, et j'ai pu récupéré mon bras !

Il garda quelques instants son sourire, malgré le doute des autres, avant de se retourner vers le Dragonnier.

\- Reborn, il faut à tout prix que tu rejoignes le dernier étage, déclara-t-il. Ils ont emmené Chrome et ils voudraient récupérer son œil pour détruire les Élus. Je me charge de Kan.

\- Mon prénom, c'est Ken !

\- Attendez ! prévint le chat-garou. Ça peut être une nouvelle fois une illusion, et on risque de se retrouver à deux contre trois !

\- Non, c'est le véritable Yamamoto, trancha l'homme au fédora. Rien que dans sa façon de parler ou d'agir, il est plus convaincant que l'ancien. D'autant plus que ces deux-là - ils indiquent du regard les adversaires - qui sont au courant des plans de Mukuro, ne se doutaient pas qu'il apparaîtrait maintenant, en plus de les attaquer. Yamamoto, je te laisse t'occuper de ce morceau : j'imagine que tu le connais mieux que moi ?

\- Oui.

Assuré, le Dragonnier s'élança dans les escaliers à la rescousse des autres. Kakimoto allait l'arrêter avec ses épines mais il préféra esquiver en premier lieu un Sakura Mochi avant de se faire griffer au visage par Hayato. Le combat reprit de plus belle.

À côté d'eux, Takeshi avait perdu le sourire face à Ken. Le regard aiguisé, il observait les moindres mouvements du garçon-loup.

\- La dernière fois, tu avais les loups à tes côtés, rappela-t-il. Je ne suis pas allé de main forte car j'aime pas blesser des animaux qui n'ont rien fait de mal. Par contre, que quelqu'un blesse et torture mes amis, ça, je ne peux pas laisser passer. Je n'irai pas de main morte.

Jōshima eut un sourire carnassier puis enleva son dentier qui lui conférait ses pouvoirs bestiaux et montra au zombie la dizaine de dentiers qu'il avait en plus.

\- Je me disais que t'étais plus sérieux que l'autre jour, bya ! déclara-t-il. Je vais utiliser toute ma panoplie, car ce coup-là, ça ne finira pas uniquement avec des blessures : l'un de nous devra mourir !

* * *

 **Moi** : Bonjour la compagnie ! Comment ça va ~ ?

 **Tout le monde** : Ça pourrait quand même aller mieux !

 **Moi** : Ça va nickel de mon côté : j'aime beaucoup le rendu de ce chapitre, et j'ai hâte de publier le prochain ^^ ! Seulement, il ne se fera pas dans deux semaines... mais dans trois !

 **Reborn** : Tu rallonges encore ton délai ? Tu manques pas d'air ! Et c'est pourquoi, ce coup-là ?

 **Moi** : Eh ben... je pars au Japon ! Enfiiiiiinnn !

 **Tout le monde** : Tu vas te prélasser pendant qu'on souffre ?!

 **Moi** : Ben ouais XD.

 **Tout le monde boude.**

 **Moi** : C'est bon, c'est bon : on change de sujet. Arrêtez de faire la tête. Il y a eu un nouveau vote pour "Quel personnage vous préférez ?".

Moi (Aūtor) : **1 vote**

 **Moi** : ... OOOOOOOHHHHHH ! MAIS C'EST TROP GENTIIIIL !

 **Tsuna** : Vite, il faut lui apporter des glaçons : il y a ses chevilles qui enflent à vue d'œil !

 **Moi** : Merci, Tsuna. Et merci beaucoup à Nephlim-Diafire5 pour le vote ^^ (je m'y attendais absolument pas !)

Résultats :

Aūtor : **1 vote**

Hibari : **1 vote**

Reborn : **1 vote**

Tsuna : **1 vote**

 **Tout le monde** : ... c'est serré.

 **Moi** : N'est-ce pas ? X'D.

Allez, à la prochaine ^^


	41. Traîtres

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Tout se passa très vite devant les yeux Tsunayūki. Trop vite.

Chrome qui était capturée et était la pièce maîtresse du plan machiavélique de ces Kokuyo... M.M avec entre ses mains son arme, comme si de rien n'était...

Et surtout, Ryuko qui poignarda Irugorn dans le dos. Le khakkhara s'enfonça profondément dans le corps jusqu'à en ressortir une partie de l'autre côté. Puis, il le retira brusquement, le blessant de nouveau avec un trident, et le sang se mit à couler à flot. L'ange se jeta près du dragon pour le soutenir et le poser délicatement contre un mur. Il avait du mal à respirer et du liquide rouge s'en échappait en même temps. On voyait qu'il tenait avec sa main l'endroit où il a été mortellement blessé, et une flamme jaune brûlait contre la blessure.

\- Irugorn-san ! Répondez-moi, je vous en supplie ! Je peux faire quelque-chose pour vous ?! paniqua Tsuna.

\- Je... vais bien..., mentit Irugorn. Ne sous-estime pas un dragon... Tsuna : nous sommes plus coriaces... que n'importe qui. Par contre, fais attention à... derrière toi.

Tsunayūki se retourna et bloqua une nouvelle attaque de Ryuko. En fait, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Bosatsu qu'elle connaissait : il avait un rictus machiavélique et la faible luminosité l'empêchait de voir son œil droit. Pourtant, son intuition lui disait que c'était un indice important.

Après l'attaque, Ganka recula et se rapprocha de M.M. Comme son intuition lui disait, Sawada le vit lui passer son khakkhara avant de regarder de nouveau nos héros. Son œil brillait anormalement d'une lueur rougeâtre.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda inutilement Tsuna, car elle se doutait de la personne à qui elle avait affaire.

\- Ku fu fu... tu devrais savoir qui je suis, Tsunayūki Sawada. Et Fūta, aussi.

Quand il finit de parler, son corps avait l'air de se décomposer en poussière avant d'apparaître sous sa véritable forme : celui d'un jeune homme aux cheveux indigo et aux yeux vairons.

\- Mu.. Mukuro Rokudo ! paniqua l'étoile avant de se cacher derrière la jeune femme.

\- Ku fu fu... vous êtes pourtant venu me défier : pourquoi être aussi étonné ? se moqua le Liche. Mais tout ce déroule comme je l'avais prévu sans qu'il n'y ait un doute : normal que vous soyez dérouté.

\- Non, coupa Tsuna. Reborn et Irugorn-san nous avaient prévenus qu'il y avait un traître parmi nous.

\- Hm ?

 _Flashback_

\- Nous... nous mettre en garde ? répéta la jeune femme. Nous mettre en garde... de quoi ?

\- La question serait plutôt : de qui ? corrigea Iru.

Tsunayūki continuait de fixer les deux garçons en face d'elle. Ils étaient dans la diligence, en route pour Kokuyo Land et Fūta écoutait à côté d'elle.

\- Alors... de qui ?

\- Des autres, répondit le Dragonnier. De Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryuko et Bianchi. Il y a sûrement un traître parmi nous.

\- L'ange crut qu'on venait de lui donner plusieurs baffes à la suite - mais encore plus fort que l'homme au fédora faisait -. Il lui demandait de ne plus avoir confiance en ces amis ?

\- Mais... enfin : comment tu en es arrivé là ?! demanda-t-elle en pleine panique.

\- Crier ne mènera à rien, remarqua-t-il indifféremment. Ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille était le poison qu'on a administré à Lancia pile au bon moment. C'était assuré que ce n'est pas uniquement un coup de chance. J'ai regardé l'heure qu'il était à ce moment : c'était 01h34 ; donc pas une heure précise, ce qui exclu l'idée que ça était programmé. Il restait donc qu'une seconde possibilité : il y avait un des sbires de Mukuro caché avec nous. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir qui ça peut être.

\- Oh... euh, c'est très bien, tout ça, mais pourquoi douter d'eux et pas de nous ? constata l'ange.

\- Pour toi, Tsuna, je ne t'ai pas quitté des yeux une seconde : ça t'exclu donc qu'on ait pu t'inverser avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pour Fūta, il aurait peut-être pu jouer la comédie jusqu'à maintenant et se révéler être un ennemi qui jouait la victime : mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il n'était pas là lorsque Lancia s'est fait empoisonné, ce qui fait qu'il n'a pas pu activer le poison. Et pour Iru... ben, je peux communiquer avec lui mentalement ; donc à part si ils ont aussi un dragon-humain avec eux, ce qui m'étonnerait fort, je pense qu'il ne soit pas le coupable non plus.

\- Et vous ?

C'était l'étoile qui venait d'intervenir. Les autres le fixaient avec étonnement.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a peut-être un méchant avec nous, mais comment vous pouvez prouver que ce n'est pas vous deux ? expliqua-t-il. Vous dites que ce sont chez les autres qu'il y a un traître, mais vous sous-entendez que ce n'est pas vous : pourtant, vous n'avez aucune preuve. Quand Tsuna-nee a été hypnotisée par la flûte, elle a dit qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir : ça signifie que c'est là que vous avez pu capturer le véritable Reborn-nii !

 _\- La vache ! C'est beaucoup trop réfléchi de la part d'un petit garçon !_ se dit Tsuna.

Le dragon fronça des sourcils qu'on doute ainsi de lui. Reborn continua de le fixer puis, étonnement, hocha de la tête.

\- C'est très bien de ta part de garder ta lucidité, commença-t-il, et d'avoir en plus un bon résonnement. Mais là, je n'ai pas trop de preuves à te donner à part : je suis le véritable Reborn et qu'à côté de moi, c'est le Petit. Maintenant, à toi de vouloir douter de plus de personnes : je n'ai fait que vous mettre en garde.

\- Ouh là... ça va mal se finir, remarqua le dragon quand il entendit son surnom.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Fūta-kun, rassura Tsuna en le serrant contre lui pour qu'il puisse dormir. Je crois que c'est bien eux.

\- Hm ? Comment tu le sais, Tsuna-nee ?

\- Mon intuition.

Elle se tourna vers les autres et eut un petit sourire. Comme s'il savait que ça terminerait comme ça, le Dragonnier afficha un air satisfait ; quant à Iru, il piqua le chapeau juste pour lui faire chier. Après avoir réussi à récupérer son couvre-chef, Reborn conclut ainsi :

\- Tout ça pour dire que s'il y a un traître parmi ces quatre-là, ça signifie qu'il ne faut laisser aucun sans surveillance : qui sait quel coup bas il pourrait faire.

 _Fin du Flashback_

\- Ku fu fu... je suis heureux que vous dépassiez mes espérances, rigola le Liche. Cependant, qui sait si tes autres petits camarades ne sont pas non plus des illusions ?

\- Je sais que non, car tu n'en avais pas besoin.

Tsunayūki venait d'activer son mode dernière volonté. Une flamme orange brûlait sur son front et à ses gants ; M.M sentit un frisson descendre tout le long de son dos. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle était une des cibles les plus importantes.

\- Hm ? Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? contesta-t-il.

\- Plus tu faisais passer tes hommes pour un de mes amis, plus il y avait des chances que vous vous fassiez griller, annonça-t-elle. D'abord, t'as voulu te faire passer pour Ryuko pour récupérer le khakkhara, qui doit avoir une grande importance à tes yeux : je me rappelle que tu nous as demandé, à Reborn et à moi, si on l'avait sur soi et on t'avait répondu non. Mais si ça avait été oui, tu nous aurais assommé par surprise, puis tu te serais enfuit avec.

\- Ku fu fu... je ne peux pas le nier. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple.

\- Seulement, tu as dû passer au plan B : tu devais réussir à t'introduire chez nous pour le récupérer. Tu aurais pu le faire tout seul, étant même capable de tromper un dragon ; cependant, il y avait un problème dans ton plan : Yamamoto, qui est un zombie, est capable de voir à travers une illusion. Tu as alors mis ce Ken dans la confidence au cas où le plan A n'aurait pas marché. Ce qu'il devait faire était très simple si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu : faire perdre connaissance Gokudera et Yamamoto, puis cacher le corps de celui-ci pour qu'il puisse prendre sa place. Ce qui explique pourquoi Gokudera-kun ne comprenait pas comment Yamamoto avait ses deux bras puisqu'il avait vu celui-ci s'en faire arracher un pendant leur combat. Un faux raccord qui aurait du me mettre sur la route plus tôt...

\- Ku fu fu fu ! Je suis étonné que tu découvres tout cela ! À partir de quand en as-tu déduit ?

\- À l'instant. Lorsque j'ai compris que tu as capturé Ryuko-san et Yamamoto.

\- Oh... voilà donc jusqu'où va ton hyper intuition, que tu as hérité de ton sang de Vongola...

Tsuna le fixa quand elle entendit ce nom.

\- Tu... connais les Vongola ?

\- Qui ne les connait pas en tant qu'Élu ? remarqua-t-il. Ce sont eux qui dirigent tous les anges, ceux-ci reconnus étant les plus forts Élus qui puissent exister. Ces anges que tu devras, toi, les diriger un jour, Vongola Decima.

Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer par le stress. Elle ne voulait pas de ce poste et l'avait dit par tous les moyens à son père : pourtant, alors même qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore, tout le monde savait déjà qu'elle héritera de ce poste.

\- Co... comment sais-tu ça ?

\- Ku fu fu... je dois savoir un minimum sur toi, comme tu seras ma prochaine cible...

\- Pardon ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle : la joueuse de flûte vient d'éparpiller le peu de sang du dragon qu'il y avait sur l'arme avant de la rendre à Mukuro. Si elle ne lui parlait pas encore, il risque de l'attaquer à nouveau, et donc de mettre en danger Iru et Fūta.

\- Que veux-tu faire de Chrome ?

\- Je compte lui récupérer mon pouvoir. Celui que tu as vu l'autre jour. Et pour cela, je vais avoir besoin de tous les ingrédients... M.M, joue-moi cet air, s'il te plaît.

La joueuse de flûte obéit et joua un son que Tsuna n'entendit pas. Mais soudain, près d'elle, elle vit que l'étoile était maintenant hypnotisée par le sang de la flûte. Il se mit alors à luire sans pour autant rendre aveugle, puis il avança vers Mukuro, les yeux dans le vide. Tsunayūki l'arrêta en le retenant par le poignée, mais elle sentit que sa main brûlait sous son gant et une cloque se forma là où elle le retenait. Son mode dernière volonté disparut et ses gants se transformèrent en moufles.

\- Ku fu fu... voyons, à qui ça viendrait à l'idée de toucher une étoile qui rayonne ? se moqua Rokudo qui s'avança à son tour vers le petit garçon. Vois-tu, maintenant je n'ai besoin plus que de deux ingrédients pour le rituel : le sang d'un ange... et de la poussière d'étoile.

\- De la poussière ? répéta Sawada en retenant le petit garçon une nouvelle fois, au prix d'une nouvelle brûlure.

\- Oui. Peut-être ne le sais-tu pas, mais les étoiles font partis des Élus Rayonnants, ce qui signifie que leur corps lui-même émet une chaleur telle qu'elle est visible à nos yeux, comme les fées, par exemple. Leurs veines ne sont alors pas remplies de sang, mais de poussière : et cette poussière n'est accessible que lorsqu'il se met à luire...

Tsuna comprit alors ce qui allait se passer : Mukuro leva son trident, près à embrocher Fūta hypnotisé par la musique. L'ange n'avais plus le choix : elle se plaça entre les deux hommes et poussa le plus fort possible l'étoile : les deux mains qui étaient en contact avec l'étoile brûlèrent terriblement et l'arme toucha son épaule. Elle arriva à se mettre en mode dernière volonté pour s'écarter et tenter d'envoyer un coup de poing dans le visage, mais Mukuro contra son attaque trop facilement et la projeta loin de lui grâce à la manche du trident. À terre, elle regarda ses mains, qui avaient atteint le deuxième degrés de brûlure : toute sa paume était recouverte de cloques, et quelques unes avaient éclaté. Elle avait horriblement mal à certains endroits, et d'autres où elle ne sentait plus rien. Avec un sourire espiègle, Mukuro regarda la petite étoile qui se releva de suite et se rapprocha de nouveau du Liche.

\- Non... Fūta-kun... n'y va pas, s'il te plaît... gémit-elle.

\- Ku fu fu fu fu ! Crois-tu qu'il va t'obéir, Tsunayūki Sawada ?! Grâce à ton sang et à sa poussière, je vais enfin pouvoir tous vous détruire !

Chrome gigota sur place, voulant l'arrêter, mais attachée et baîllonnée ainsi, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Rokudo et M.M avaient des sourires jusqu'aux oreilles. À côté d'elle, Tsuna regarda le dragon, toujours au sol : il avait l'air de souffrir le martyre et sa flamme jaune sortait toujours de sa blessure comme le sang. Mais quand il sentit le regard de l'ange sur lui, il eut encore la force de rencontrer ses yeux. Et de sourire.

Et inconsciemment, elle sut ce que ça voulait dire.

Au même instant, la poignée de la porte bougea, mais rien ne se passa d'autre car le Liche avait fermé la porte. Sans plus attendre, Reborn explosa la porte et s'introduit tout aussi facilement. C'était la première fois que Tsuna voyait Mukuro perdre son sourire. Mais le Dragonnier ne s'occupa pas de lui de suite.

\- D'abord, la joueuse de flûte... murmura-t-il.

M.M n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que l'homme au fédora était déjà à quelques centimètres d'elle et la frappa dans le ventre sans aucune pitié. Elle perdit de suite connaissance, la douleur trop grande, et la musique s'arrêta alors en même temps. Près de lui, Fūta venait de reprendre conscience, mais il ne s'éteint pas pour autant : il ne pouvait que regarder la pointe du trident foncer sur lui à toute vitesse.

Il ferma les yeux, attendant son heure arriver ; en les ouvrant peu après, Reborn tentait tant bien que mal à empêcher l'arme de les blesser.

\- Écarte-toi ! ordonna-t-il. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps !

L'étoile s'enfuit à toute jambe alors que le Dragonnier, essoufflé, s'écarta rapidement de Mukuro. Celui-ci regarda la joueuse de flûte à terre avant de s'assurer que Dokuro était toujours près de lui, au centre du pentagone. Pendant ce court instant de répit, Reborn courut vérifier si Irugorn allait bien. Tsuna n'entendait pas car la douleur lui bourdonnait les oreilles, mais elle voyait qu'il tenait fort la main du dragon, comme pour lui redonner de la force, puis il demanda à Fūta de rester près du dragon pendant qu'il regardait Tsuna.

\- Alors, il paraît que t'as touché une étoile ? remarqua-t-il avec, malgré tout, un sourire aux lèvres. On t'a pas dit que la surface d'une étoile était minimum 3000° degrés Celsius?

\- Je n'ai pas trop réfléchi à ça sur le coup, avoua-t-elle.

\- Fais voir tes mains.

En les lui montrant, il semblait étonné. La flamme du Soleil se posa sur ses mains ; sur le coup, elle eut mal et ça lui piquait, puis ses mains ne faisaient plus mal.

\- Normalement, tu n'aurais dû n'avoir plus de main, si tu as touché Fūta. Comment ça se fait ?

\- J'avais mes moufles sur moi. Ils sont plus résistants que je l'aurai cru, répondit-elle.

\- Je confirme.

\- D'ailleurs, Fūta-kun, pourquoi tu continues de briller ? C'est dangereux pour toi !

\- Je... il faut un certain temps avant de me refroidir, déclara-t-il d'une petite voix. Je suis obligé de rester comme ça, désolé...

\- C'est pas grave. Nous te protégerons, coûte que coûte.

\- Et vous en serez capables ?!

Le Liche fonça sur eux ; mais il fut interrompu par Tsunayūki qui venait de reprendre son mode dernière volonté et qui rendit le coup qu'il lui avait fait : il se tint le ventre quelques instants avant de se redresser avec un air suffisant.

À côté de l'ange, l'homme au fédora se leva à son tour.

\- Oh que oui. Et ça risque même d'être fastoche.

\- Reborn, il veut essayer de récupérer le pouvoir de Chrome pour détruire les Élus, prévint Tsuna.

\- Je sais. Et je ne compte pas le laisser faire. Et toi ?

\- Moi non plus.

L'ange se sentait plus rassurée que le Dragonnier soit à ses côtés.

Pourtant, un truc lui chiffona. Mukuro Rokudo se mit à sourire.

...

 _Flashback_

M.M enleva Chrome de sa prison puis l'emmena on ne savait où. Yamamoto soupira avant de regarder tout autour de lui. À quelques cachots plus loin, Hibari continuait de frapper sur sa cage, peut-être en s'attendant que du fer finirait par céder. Et puis, même s'il réussissait à la détruire, il y aurait Birds et les deux goules qui les surveillaient et qui l'arrêteraient facilement. Mais à côté du zombie, Ryuko avait perdu connaissance depuis deux heures : on ne leur avait donné ni à manger ni à boire pendant trois jours : Ganka commençait sûrement à atteindre sa limite. Takeshi avait beau demander de l'eau pour son ami, aucun ne se préoccupa de lui. Pour lui, il n'en ressentait pas le besoin - même s'il sentait sa gorge sèche -, songeant qu'il était un mort-vivant et qu'une part de son organisme en avait l'habitude. Pour Hibari, peut-être parce qu'il était un Élu qu'il n'a toujours pas céder - ou alors, il a juste la rage d'être ici et qui le maintient éveillé -.

Bref, Yamamoto pensa sérieusement à un plan d'évasion pour partir d'ici et empêcher ces malades de faire du mal à Dokuro. En ce moment, celui qui détenait la clé, le vieil homme chelou, était en train de dormir sur une chaise, et les deux autres n'avaient pas l'air très intelligents pour pouvoir agir d'eux-même. C'était presque une situation inespérée pour Takeshi. Cependant, il avait un énorme handicap : il avait perdu son bras contre ce Ken. Pendant ces derniers jours, il s'était forcé à ne pas penser à sa défaite cuisante avec Gokudera. Mais s'il en était pas arrivé là, il aurait pu faire véritablement quelque-chose...

Si seulement il avait encore son bras...

Soudain, il sentit des picotements à sa blessure, puis des flammes bleues en sortirent. Yamamoto ne paniqua pas et essaya de se faire le plus discret pour que personne ne le voie : il savait qu'il possédait la flamme de la pluie, une des sept attributs des flammes de dernière volonté, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils s'emballaient ainsi.

Et puis, il vit un bras flottait pile devant-lui. Son bras qu'il avait perdu.

Il se retint de lâcher un cri de surprise. Le bras avait lui aussi des flammes de la pluie qui sortait de l'autre côté. Le zombie s'imagina bouger ses doigts et le membre s'exécuta ; il voulut bouger le bras en avant et en arrière et celui-ci s'exécuta. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle ça pouvait se produire, mais il venait de trouver la solution ! Du coin de l'œil , Kyoya observa à son tour le bras flottant et préféra ne pas s'en occuper. Quand les deux goules semblèrent sentir quelque-chose dans l'air, elles allèrent se retourner, mais le vampire se remit à défoncer la porte de toutes ces forces, et les monstres ne s'occupèrent plus de ce qu'elles avaient senti. Yamamoto profita de cet instant pour voler discrètement la clé puis la mit dans la serrure.

 _Clic !_

À cause de la vieillesse de ses prisons, la serrure fut très bruyante quand elle déverrouilla la porte. Trop de bruit pour Yamamoto, hélas.

De suite après, les goules ne s'occupèrent plus du vampire. Birds se réveilla en sursaut et regarda par là où il y avait eu le bruit : Takeshi sortit de sa prison et avait envoyé son bras se coller au plafond par sa volonté. Pour leurrer, il fonça sur le vieillard : celui-ci se mit en position d'attaque dans une posture de karaté. Cependant, Birds ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'une main flottante l'assomme par derrière, et il tomba alors lourdement au sol. Les goules rugirent et se précipitèrent sur le zombie. Celui-ci songea que jamais il pourrait les battre tout seul sans arme, alors il mit ses derniers espoirs sur Hibari et le bras flottant fonça droit sur sa cage pour le libérer.

Mais ça n'a servi à rien, car de suite après, toutes les heures d'acharnement sur la prison finirent par porter ses fruits, et la porte explosa en mille morceaux et fit lever toute la poussière de la pièce. Yamamoto vit dans cette fumée la silhouette du vampire, enfin délivré et prêt à se déchaîner. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et Kyoya fonça sur les deux goules : grâce à ses tonfas qu'il venait de reprendre, les deux humanoïdes poussèrent un rugissement de douleur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, n'étant plus en état de les battre.

Pendant qu'Hibari se mit à boire leur sang jusqu'à la moelle, Takeshi regarda son bras flotter devant lui, puis voulut qu'il revienne à sa place : comme par magie, il retrouva son bras comme il était avant, avec seulement une légère cicatrice de la morsure des loups, là où il a été précédemment sectionné. Il fixa dessus encore quelques instants avant de courir prendre la bouteille d'eau des geôliers et de la porter aux lèvres du Bosatsu. Il ne savait pas si celui-ci buvait réellement, tellement il y avait de l'eau qui s'échappait de sa bouche.

Après avoir vidé à moitié la bouteille d'eau, il s'assura qu'il était toujours en vie : ses battements de cœur était toujours aussi lents et faibles qu'avant. Avec un soupir, il mit une veste sur lui, pour le maintenir au chaud, avant de passer à autre chose. Quand Kyoya finit de boire, Yamamoto fit un effort pour ne pas regarder deux corps qui ne ressemblaient à plus rien - déjà qu'à la base, les goules ressemblaient déjà à rien... - et lui tendit la bouteille d'eau.

\- Tu veux boire ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Vu le regard meurtrier qu'Hibari lui donnait, le zombie se douta qu'il n'avait pas soif et se permit de boire à son tour. En jetant un regard sur le côté, il entendit Birds gémir : ça signifiait qu'il n'était toujours pas mort. Pourtant il voyait deux points rouges sur son cou, signe qu'un vampire était passé par là.

\- Hm ? Tu veux pas son sang ? remarqua-t-il avec étonnement. Je pensais que tu mourrais de faim.

Nouveau regard assassin. Yamamoto eut un rire crispé et préféra ne plus rien ajouter.

\- Bien sûr que si, j'ai faim, répondit le vampire. Cependant, il m'a coupé l'appétit ; je ne m'attendais pas qu'un humain puisse avoir un sang aussi dégoûtant.

\- Ah ah ah ! C'est vrai qu'il doit être pourri jusqu'à la moelle, lui.

Après mûre réflexion, Takeshi l'enferma dans une cage et lui laissa le reste d'eau de la bouteille. De toute façon, elle avait tourné et n'était plus bonne.

\- Pourquoi enfermait ce sous-herbivore dans une cage alors qu'on peut le tuer maintenant ? interrogea Kyoya.

\- Mah mah ! C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas gentil, mais le tuer serait terrible ! Remarqua Yamamoto avec le sourire. Ce que tu peux être bête, parfois !

 **\- Je vais te mordre à mort.**

\- A-Attends ! C'était pour rire !

Soudain, ils entendirent une explosion, pas loin d'eux. Ça arrêta Hibari dans son envie de tuer le zombie.

\- Ça, c'est signé Gokudera ! reconnut Takeshi. Finalement, ils ont réussi à nous retrouver.

\- Tss, ce matou-tête-de-poulpe ? Dans le genre discret, on ne peut pas faire pire.

 _\- Il... il reprend l'expression de Ryohei-san..._ sourit-il intérieurement. Bon ! S'ils sont là, ils ont peut-être amené de quoi sauver Ryuko : je pars à leur recherche. Tu comptes faire quoi, toi ?

 **\- Ça suffit de croire qu'on travaille par équipe ?** rugit le vampire et le zombie eut un nouveau rire crispé. Après ce qu'il m'a fait, je vais bousiller le Liche : et ces histoires de détruire les Élus, je n'en ai rien à foutre, car je mordrai à mort tout ce qui se mettront sur mon chemin.

\- Woaw... c'est fort ! Mais c'est quoi, un litchi ?

\- Un Liche. Demande à tes camarades herbivores ce que c'est : je commence à en avoir marre de toi. Je m'en vais.

Malgré qu'il a été torturé pendant des journées entières, il avait encore la force de courir et de se jeter tête première dans la bataille.

\- Bonne chance, Hibari-san ! encouragea Takeshi.

Lui, il devait d'abord trouver une épée pour pouvoir se battre et rejoindre ses amis. Après avoir fouillé dans tous les recoins, il tomba sur la salle de torture : malgré une forte odeur nauséabonde et des scènes macabres, le zombie se dépêcha de prendre une épée pas rouillée et à rejoindre les autres. Il observa l'arme sous tous les angles et en déduit que c'était un très bon artisan qu'il avait fait.

 _\- Eh ben... combien de fois j'ai changé d'épée, depuis que je suis revenu à la vie ?_ pensa-t-il. _Le Shigure Kintoki me manque..._

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à son arme de prédilection : il devait rejoindre les autres. Au bruit des explosions et des secousses, il arriva rapidement là où Reborn, Bianchi et Gokudera se battaient contre Ken et Chikusa, puis il se mêla à la bataille.

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde ~ comment ça va ?**

 **En fait, dans ce chapitre, je voulais mettre le combat Yamamoto/Ken et Bianchi & Gokudera/Chikusa, mais je me suis rendue compte que ça allait être un poil long XD - remarque, j'ai déjà fait pire, mais bon... ^^' -. Ça sera pour la prochaine fois, alors :D.**

 **Merci à skyrayle2021 pour le favori et à la prochaine ^^ !**


	42. Le Samsāra

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

 _Flashback - cinq minutes avant -_

Reborn s'élança dans les escaliers, montant trois marches à la fois. Il entendait en bas les différents combats qu'ils y avaient. Il entendit même à un moment le cri bestial d'un gorille. Était-ce Ken qui venait de se transformer en un nouvel animal ? Il songea un instant à redescendre pour prêter main forte à Yamamoto, mais il se rappela d'Irugorn et reprit immédiatement le rythme.

À la moitié du chemin, il arriva enfin à communiquer avec le dragon.

 _\- Re-kun... tu m'entends ?_ demanda celui-ci essoufflé.

 _\- Iru ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe de ton côté ?! Tu vas crever de suite ou pas ?_

 _\- Malheureusement, non. Quant à ce qui se passe, il y a Mukuro en personne qui avait pris l'apparence de Ryuko, mais il y a aussi la joueuse de flûte..._

 _\- Quoi ?! Mais Bianchi n'avait pas réussi à détruire sa flûte ?!_

 _\- Je ne vais pas te faire tout le topo, mais en gros, dès que tu rentres, t'occupes pas de moi, ni de Tsuna... occupes-toi de suite de la flûtiste... et fais-en sorte que Mukuro ne blesse pas F_ _ūta, sinon, on est "Game Over"._

 _\- Ok. Vous êtes au dernier étage ?_

 _\- Oui. Il n'y a qu'une porte._

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouva devant cette fameuse porte. Il tourna la poignée, mais comme il se doutait, la porte était fermée. Il n'hésita pas à employer la manière forte : il l'explosa avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Plusieurs éléments lui sautaient aux yeux : Irugorn saignait abondamment de la poitrine ; Tsuna était elle aussi à terre, ses mains étrangement brûlées ; et Fūta qui brillait et s'approchait d'un homme et de la joueuse de flûte. Malgré tout ce qui se passait, son regard resta fixé sur M.M.

\- D'abord, la joueuse de flûte...

 _Fin du Flashback_

...

Comme seule arme face à Takeshi, Ken lui montra toutes ses paires de dents : en y faisant attention, on remarquait que ce n'était jamais deux fois la même. Yamamoto siffla d'admiration avant de rigoler.

\- Woaw ! Tu en as, des paires de dents ! remarqua-t-il. Tu les changes selon les repas que tu prends ?

\- T'es franchement débile, bya ! s'énerva Jōshima. Je vais te vaincre grâce à ça !

Il décrocha son actuel appareil dentaire et ses particularités zoomorphiques disparaîssent : il ne semblait maintenant n'être qu'un garçon banal - avec quand même une certaine dégaine, certes -. Le zombie l'observa, médusé, avant de comprendre ce soudain changement.

\- Ah d'accord ! Tes pouvoirs bestiaux viennent de tes dents ! comprit-il. Et selon les dents que tu mets, tu te transformes en un certain animal ! Un peu comme avec des cartouches de jeux, en fait !

\- Ouais, c'est ça... ricana le blond.

Celui-ci avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres quand il mit une nouvelle paire de dents : il commença à devenir plus grand à en déchirer les vêtements, plus musclé - surtout aux bras - et plus poilu, et sa tête s'allongea légèrement ; et quand il se mit à crier, on avait tout simplement l'impression qu'on avait en face de nous un gorille. Takeshi continuait de sourire, même si c'était un peu crispé.

\- Eh ben... on peut tout dire, mais en tout cas, c'est que c'est vraiment réaliste, ton truc ! On voudrait presque en avoir un pour soi !

\- Mais c'est pour de vrai, zombie à la noix, poil au doigt !

De colère, il s'élança sur son adversaire et brandit son poing ; Yamamoto esquiva de justesse, et remarqua que grâce à ses réflexes, il ne s'était pas fait écrabouillé par le poing ; le sol en était fissuré tellement le coup était puissant. Et le zombie n'avait pas le temps pour se préparer à une attaque que le gorille sauta sur lui pour le frapper sans relâche. À côté d'eux, Chikusa sourit intérieurement en voyant l'avantage que son ami prenait avant de se concentrer sur son combat : le chat-garou et la succube n'étaient pas prêts à abandonner d'ici peu. Mais les attaques commençaient à être prévisibles ; pendant qu'un le distrayait - soit par boulette de Poison Cooking soit à coup de griffes - et l'empêchait de faire de grands mouvements, l'autre attendait le moment opportun pour attaquer efficacement. C'était efficace lorsque c'était Bianchi qui attaquait en deuxième ; cependant, Hayato attaquait beaucoup trop tôt la plupart du temps et Kakimoto avait le temps pour riposter et les blesser. Et il comptait profiter de cet avantage pour en terminer maintenant.

Comme il s'y attendait, la succube lui envoya stratégiquement des "Sakura Mochi" pour que son milieu d'esquive soit de plus en plus restreint. Au bout d'un moment, il feignit d'être dans un moment de faiblesse : il remarqua du coin de l'œil que Gokudera en profita et se jeta sur lui, griffes en avant. Chikusa eut un rictus à ses lèvres : son plan marchait comme prévu. Comme il s'en doutait, le chat-garou n'avait même pas pris le temps de se protéger par quelque-chose, tellement il était sûr de sa victoire. Mais Kakimoto ne se laissa pas faire : grâce à ses yo-yo Hedgehog, il en fit sortir une vingtaine d'épines empoisonnées qui ne rata pas sa cible. De suite après, le chat-garou s'écroula. Bianchi arriva avec habileté à se trouver aux côtés de son demi-frère. Pour Chikusa, c'était terminé pour Hayato : le poison était le même qui a été utilisé pour Lancia, le Death Heater. Et avec le nombre d'épines qu'il venait d'envoyer, le chat-garou allait mourir d'ici cinq minutes.

...

\- Hm... il m'a l'air un peu trop confiant, à mon goût. À part si c'est à nous à faire plus attention.

\- Je pencherai plus sur la deuxième possibilité. N'oublie pas ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à maintenant et ce qu'il compte faire.

Le Dragonnier et l'ange fixèrent Mukuro Rokudo sourire mystérieusement. Apparement, la situation lui plaisait bien, si ce n'était ce qu'il avait prévu dépuis toujours.

\- Dis donc, désolé d'être indiscret, mais il y a quoi qui te fait marrer ? remarqua Reborn.

\- Ku fu fu... oh, rien de très drôle, en soit : je trouve juste que le destin peut être aussi étrange qu'amusant, parfois...

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Vous savez, ça va faire deux mois que je retiens Fūta ici. Deux mois que j'essaye par tous les moyens d'avoir de la poussière d'étoiles... tous les jours je le torturai. Oh, pas pour le plaisir, je vous rassure, mais je voulai vraiment cette poussière ; alors vous voyez, s'il avait cédé plus tôt, il n'aurait pas autant souffert. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai eu connaissance qu'il pouvait faire des classements avec une précision inimaginable... qui dépassaient l'espace-temps.

\- Des classements qui dépassent l'espace-temps ? répéta Tsuna, méfiante.

\- Oui. Certains classements pouvaient, entre autres, prévoir le futur. Vous donner un exemple vous aiguillera un peu mieux, peut-être : je lui ai demandé "gentiment" qu'est-ce qui pourrait empêcher d'aboutir mon projet. La première chose qu'il a fait a été de me citer deux personnes : un ange et un dragonnier. Tsunayūki Sawada et Renato Sinclair. Je ne vous connaissais pas, à l'époque : même, je ne savais même pas de qui il parlait avant de vous voir pour la première fois, il y a cinq jours. Et finalement, nous nous retrouvons tous ensemble ici. Ku fu fu fu !

\- Hein ? Renato Sinclair ?

Tsuna fixa suspicieusement son ami. Celui-ci ne fit que hausser des épaules comme si ça ne le concernait pas.

\- Oui, je m'appelle comme ça, avoua finalement l'homme au fédora pendant que l'autre le fusillait du regard. Mais ça revient au même de m'appeler "Renato" ou "Reborn".

\- En effet, affirma le Liche.

\- Par contre, je ne comprend pas : tu nous aurais vu la première fois il y a cinq jours, lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'académie de Yoko. Tu t'étais déjà imposté en quelqu'un ?

\- Non, contesta Sawada, son intuition parlant pour elle une nouvelle fois. C'est grâce à son œil rouge. Tu te rappelles quand on était Wimwy que Chrome avait le même ? Je crois qu'il est capable de voir en elle grâce à cet œil.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, ça peut être ça.

\- Ku fu fu fu. Oui, en effet : j'aime ta perspicacité, Tsunayūki. Depuis que je lui ai donné une partie de mon pouvoir, j'ai la possibilité de pouvoir voir en elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Ça va faire dix ans que je la surveille ainsi...

\- On n'a pas le temps de l'écouter, murmura Reborn à la jeune fille. Il faut mettre un maximum de personnes à l'abri pour qu'il ne puisse pas faire de chantage : occupes-toi de récupérer Chrome et de faire déguirpir tout le monde d'ici ; moi, je vais occuper celui-là.

\- ... ok.

\- Allons allons, vous croyez que j'ai une mauvaise oreille ? se moqua Rokudo. Vous savez, je ne suis pas tout vieux...

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase que Tsuna se jeta sur lui et le frappa au ventre : le Liche n'eut qu'à peine le temps de se défendre qu'ils enchaînèrent les coups de suite après. Mukuro se concentra pleinement sur l'ange et ne remarqua donc pas le Dragonnier s'approchait de Chrome pour la délivrer. Le Liche eut un petit sourire : ils avaient réussi à le tromper quelques instants. Pendant ce temps, l'homme au fédora enleva le bâillon de l'apprentie exorciste, puis s'attaqua sur les liens qui emprisonnaient ses mains : il se rendit compte qu'elle était attachée par des chaînes qui étaient retenues dans le sol. Reborn essaya de les détruire ou de les sortir du sol, mais en vain, même avec ses griffes de dragons.

Enfin, Rokudo remarqua la tentative de libération. Dans un dernière tentative, il expulsa Tsuna loin de lui, puis son trident émit une lueur indigo. La jeune femme vit que dans l'œil rouge apparut le kanji un - 一 -.

Soudain, Tsunayūki sentit le sol tremblait sous ses pieds avant que des colonnes de flammes en jaillissent. Alors que Mukuro semblait être capable de transplaner, Tsuna utilisa ses ailes pour s'envoler. En dessous d'elle, le plancher avait disparu et il n'y avait plus qu'une mer de lave. Elle se rappela alors des autres et elle vit chacun d'eux tomber dans le magma en ébullition, sans pouvoir faire quelque-chose...

\- Eh oh ! Réveille-toi, Dame-Tsuna !

Elle sentit un coup sur le dessus de sa tête, et l'illusion se brisa : en fait, il n'y avait jamais eu de colonnes de flammes ou de lave. Par contre, Reborn venait bel et bien de la frapper pour remettre les idées en place et Mukuro avait bien l'intention de profiter de sa déconcentration pour en terminer avec le combat. En écartant l'ange au dernier moment, le Liche réussit à blesser le Dragonnier avec le trident. Celui-ci utilisa un peu de sa flamme du soleil pour que la blessure se soigne.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de roupiller sur place ?! gronda-t-il vers Sawada.

\- Je... j'ai sûrement été prise dans une illusion... murmura-t-elle, se remettant de ses émotions. J'ai vu le chiffre un dans son œil, et puis...

\- Le Samsāra ! hurla l'apprentie exorciste.

Elle était toujours enchaînée, mais maintenant elle pouvait à nouveau parler - et elle n'allait pas s'en priver -.

\- Les Six voies de la Réincarnation ? se souvint Tsuna. Mais quel lien ça a avec cette illusion ?

\- Mukuro est mort six fois ! Et grâce à ça, il possède des pouvoirs selon la voie qu'il choisit ! Il en a encore quatre autres !

\- Quatre autres ? répéta l'homme au fédora. Ça ne fait que cinq, en tout... c'est toi qui possède le sixième ?

\- ... oui.

\- Ku fu fu fu. Je viens d'employer la première voie, celle du Naraka, ou la voie de l'enfer. Comme t'as pu faire l'expérience, ma chère Tsunayūki, la victime est confrontée à son pire cauchemar... et peut même en mourir s'il se laisse submerger.

Tsuna n'allait pas le contredire. Elle s'essuya le front, avec l'impression qu'il était plein de sueur à cause de la vive chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie il y a quelques instants...

Soudain, Mukuro enchaîna. Le plafond se mit à s'ébranler avant de tomber sur nos héros. Mais Tsuna ne se fit pas avoir une seconde fois et elle fonça droit sur un poteau qui venait de se décrocher : elle passa à travers sans aucune blessure avant d'attaquer Mukuro au torse. Celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à se défendre, mais ce n'était qu'une leurre : l'ange le frappa au genou avec la jambe pour le déquilibrer. Ce court instant suffit à Tsuna pour le projeter violemment contre un mur. La flamme sur son front semblait n'avoir jamais autant brûlé jusqu'à maintenant. Derrière l'écran de fumée qu'elle venait de provoquer, le Liche se releva normalement et se dépoussiéta ; malgré les quelques écorchures sur son corps, il donnait clairement l'impression qu'il n'était pas fatigué et qu'il avait d'autres tours dans son sac.

Le kanji un disparut de son œil, et fut remplaçé par le trois - 三 -. En un clignement des yeux, le corps de Tsuna fut recouverte de dizaines de scorpions. Elle sentait tous ces animaux sous ses vêtements et sur sa peau. À côté d'elle, Reborn se retrouva avec deux cobras indiens autour de son cou. Tsuna entendait son cœur battre à vive allure, mais elle se força à retrouver son calme.

\- Je viens de te dire que ce genre d'illusions ne prennent plus sur moi, rappela-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

\- Ku fu fu ! Je sais bien que tu ne ferais plus avoir par une illusion, et c'est justement d'ailleurs pour ça que ce ne n'est pas une illusion.

\- Hein ?!

\- C'est la troisième voie du Samsāra, la voie du Tiryagyoni ou la voie de l'animal : elle me permet d'invoquer les animaux les plus dangereux de la planète, tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai.

Chrome se reteint de crier de peur. Tsunayūki commença à paniquer intérieurement. Les animaux étaient étrangement excités et agressifs, surtout lorsqu'elle se mettait à bouger : est-ce que ces scorpions allaient vraiment la tuer ? Mukuro la regardait s'inquiéter sans vouloir l'attaquer en plus : ça signifiait qu'il avait vraiment confiance en ces animaux ? Le Dragonnier s'occupait avec ses serpents avant d'avoir une idée.

\- Tu dis que ce sont de véritables animaux ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui : et impossible que vous arriviez à vous en défaire, surtout avec ces serpents à ton cou.

\- Oh, mais évite de me sous-estimer : c'est une erreur que font la plupart des Élus.

Il se gratta la gorge avant de rugir tout comme un dragon : l'ange et le Liche se tournèrent vers lui, choqués. Comme par magie, les animaux lâchèrent leurs victimes et s'écartèrent d'eux, soudainement affolés. Rokudo continua de le fixer en fronçant des sourcils, une goutte de sueur apparaissant sur son front.

\- Euh, Reborn... intervint Tsuna. Tu viens de faire quoi ? Tu viens de rôter ?

\- Tu peux être vraiment débile, parfois, soupira celui-ci. Iru m'a juste appris la base de leur langue, comme par exemple de menacer des animaux de me lâcher s'ils ne veulent pas que je crame leurs fesses. Simple comme bonjour.

\- Hm, je vois en effet que vous vous débrouillez mieux que je pensais... remarqua le Liche.

\- Eh oui : tes petits tours de passe-passe ne marchent pas sur nous. Pourquoi ne pas nous affronter directement ?

\- Je crois bien que c'est ce qui me reste à faire...

Mukuro cligna des yeux. Quand il les ouvrit, le trois avait cédé pour le quatre - 四 -. Une flamme du brouillard brûlait à son œil écarlate. L'ange déglutit avant d'allumer sa flamme de dernière volonté à ses gants.

\- Je crois qu'on vient de passer à un nouveau niveau... chuchota-t-elle.

\- Je pense que vous allez rapidement deviner en quoi consiste la quatrième voie, celle de l'Asura.

Les mouvements du Liche étaient plus fluides et plus rapides : ce n'était pas qu'une simple impression. Mukuro éjecta le Dragonnier à l'autre bout de la pièce en un coup pour pouvoir faire du un contre un avec Tsuna. Celle-ci se prépara pour la prochaine attaque : sa force avait aussi décuplé. Elle ne l'attendit pas plus longtemps : les assauts étaient de plus en plus difficiles à contrer, et plus encore pour essayer de riposter. Le Liche semblait être dans son élément, et grâce à ses précédentes expériences au combat, il réussit à la mettre à terre. Alors que l'homme au fédora allait l'attaquer par derrière, Rokudo mit la main dans sa poche puis plaqua cette main contre le visage de Reborn : il venait à l'instant de dégoupiller une grenade. L'explosion éclaira momentanément toute la pièce. Le Dragonnier réussit au dernier moment à se protéger avec le bras, mais il était trop proche de la déflagration qui l'assomma sur le coup. Au loin, Irugorn laissa un grognement de frustration s'échapper. L'étoile, qui était toujours aussi brillante, commença à trembler de peur.

Mukuro se retourna vers l'ange : celle-ci était sur le point de le frapper - et de l'atteindre -, mais son nouveau pouvoir l'avantagea une nouvelle fois.

\- Ku fu fu... c'est vraiment dommage que tu ne te laisses pas faire, Tsunayūki, sourit-il. J'ai pourtant besoin de toi ensuite. Pouvoir te manipuler pour ensuite éliminer tous ces Élus... ça serait tellement mieux que de mourir, tu ne trouves ?

\- Je ne compte pas me laisser faire, espèce de marteau ! répliqua-t-elle. N'y te laisser faire du mal aux autres !

\- Alors tu devras mourir !

Il la projeta contre le mur et, ne la laissant pas s'échapper, il alla la poignarder.

Seulement, une ombre arriva dans la pièce à son tour et attaqua le Liche sur le côté : celui-ci préféra se défendre face à cette offensive plutôt que de se faire "mordre à mort".

Car c'était bel et bien Kyoya qui venait d'arriver.

Les deux hommes préférèrent reculer quelques instants, le temps de préparer une nouvelle attaque.

\- Hi-hibari-san ?! reconnut Tsuna. Vous allez bien ?!

\- La ferme, gronda l'autre. Va t'occuper de ton omnivore d'ami - on dirait qu'« ami » était pour lui un gros mot - et laisse les plus forts se battre.

\- Ku fu fu... mais tu vas pouvoir te battre dans ton état, alors que je t'ai torturé pendant presque une semaine ? demanda Mukuro.

\- Même si on devait me couper un bras et une jambe, je serai toujours plus fort que toi, ananas de malheur.

\- Pardon ?! paniqua Tsuna.

Les deux Élus commencèrent un nouvel assaut. Tsunayūki, de son côté, courut au côté de Reborn pour vérifier si tout allait bien : elle sentit sa respiration et ses battements de cœur, ce qui signifiait que tout était dans l'ordre. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se réveilla en clignant des yeux.

\- Hm... se prendre une explosion dans la gueule, c'est pas forcément recommander... grommela-t-il.

\- Reborn ! Tu vas bien ?!

\- Comme un type qui vient d'assister à un feu d'artifice à trois centimètres de son nez. Sinon, contre qui se bat Mukuro... ?

\- Étonnamment, Hibari-san, répondit l'ange. Et il a l'air d'être en forme.

\- Tu te rappelles pas, la première fois qu'on l'a rencontré ? Il a flanqué une bonne rouste à vous quatre sans difficulté : je ne verrai pas comment il pourrait perdre face à Mukuro.

Et, en effet, le vampire arriva à porter le dernier coup fatal qui mit le Liche à terre. Peut-être qu'ils avaient réussi à le blesser, le Dragonnier et l'ange, mais c'était assurément Hibari qui venait de faire - ou terminer - le travail. Celui-ci rangea ses tonfas avant de tourner les talons et de partir, sous les regards interloqués des autres.

\- Euh... Hibari-san ? appela Sawada. Vous faites quoi ? Vous... vous partez ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda-t-il avec froideur. Cet herbivore n'est plus en état de se battre : il ne compte plus rien être amusant, maintenant.

\- Vous... vous l'avez tué ?

\- Ça te pose un problème ?

\- Hein ?! Euh... non, pas du tout ! Rentrez bien chez vous, Hibari-san !

\- Bon, nous, délivrons Chrome : je ne crois pas que ce soit agréable de rester enchaînée.

Celle-ci attendit patiemment qu'on vienne la libérer de ces entraves et fut reconnaissante envers ses deux amis d'être venus la sauver. Pourtant, elle eut un pincement au cœur, en voyant le corps de Mukuro inerte et sans vie. Mais elle ne voulait plus avoir un quelconque lien avec lui et souhaitait tourner définitivement la page. Reborn, lui, n'aurait jamais douté que la partie se terminerait aussi rapidement. Quant à Tsuna, quand elle songeait que Mukuro était mort, elle sentit un frisson traverser tout son corps. Et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

...

\- Hayato ! Non !

En voyant son demi-frère s'écrouler à cause des épines, Bianchi esquiva les nouvelles attaques de Chikusa avant de rejoindre au plus vite Gokudera. Celui-ci était devenu haletant et commençait à avoir de la fièvre : le poison agissait déjà. Pendant que la femme basculait, Kakimoto ne les attaqua pas : avec ses yo-yo, il se prépara pour une ultime attaque et mit des fils aiguisés partout dans la pièce.

\- Hayato ! Réponds-moi ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?! demanda la succube.

\- Argh… ouais, je vais super bien… mentit le chat-garou.

\- Ça ne va pas durer, alors, intervint le blasé. Le poison que je viens de t'administrer est le « Death Heater » : comme pour Lancia, ce poison anesthésie d'abord les nerfs avant de provoquer une mort douloureuse.

\- Oh, Hayato… je suis désolée… tellement désolée…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te dis… je peux me relever, si je le veux.

\- Je suis… désolée…

En faisant attention, il n'y avait pas de trace de tristesse dans la voix de la femme. Quant à Gokudera, il lui disait que tout allait bien, mais sa voix prenait presque un ton implorant. Comme s'il avait surtout peur de sa sœur.

Enfin, ce que redoutait le garçon arriva : la succube se pencha sur lui et lui mordit le cou. Hayato semblait être dégoûté et était au bord de l'inconscience. Chikusa vit alors que des espèces de veines violettes - le poison, en déduisait-il - apparaissaient et furent attirés par le suçon. Quelques secondes plus tard, Gokudera n'avait plus la moindre trace de poison dans son corps : Bianchi venait de tout aspirer. Elle se retourna vers Kakimoto, sans voix, et se lécha les lèvres. Une lueur sauvage étincelait dans ses yeux.

\- Quel dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Ryohei nous avait prévenus que tes petites aiguilles étaient empoisonnées : et malheureusement pour toi, je suis immunisée face au poison… car je suis une succube, et que tous démons sont immunisés. Je rajouterai que j'ai même une fâcheuse tendance à être plus violente après en avoir bu ~.

\- Mais il va falloir que tu te gardes contenance, démone, car tu ne peux plus bouger : au moindre geste et tu te feras nettement trancher par les fils de fer, contesta Kakimoto.

\- De quels fils tu parles ? demanda Hayato.

Derrière Chikusa, le chat-garou venait de sortir les griffes et de couper tout ce qui pouvait les gêner. Il n'était plus fiévreux comme auparavant : ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur rougeâtre, dû à l'utilisation de la flamme de la tempête. Une partie de ces flammes s'échappaient par ses oreilles et bientôt il y en eut bientôt à ses griffes.

\- Tu vas regretter de nous avoir sous-estimé ! déclara-t-il.

\- Tu n'es pas non plus le seul à avoir préparé une attaque, remarqua la succube avec le sourire. Laisse-moi te montrer une nouvelle facette de mon Poison Cooking. Je l'ai nommé « Poison Cooking : Exploding Cake » !

À ces mots, une série de pâtisseries, miraculeusement cachées sous le sol, explosèrent tout autour de Kakimoto - Hayato ne se sentit pas bien en les voyant, mais il se garda contenance -. Il se rendit compte, mais que trop tard, qu'il avait été contraint de s'approcher de Gokudera.

\- Hayato ! appela sa sœur. Maintenant !

\- Je le sais ! _Artigli della tempesta !_

Les flammes à ses griffes grandirent et le chat-garou atteint le torse : avec les effets de la flamme de la tempête, la désintégration, Chikusa tomba par terre, inconscient. Gokudera et Bianchi venaient de gagner.

À côté d'eux, Yamamoto et Ken se battaient sans relâche. Maintenant, le zombie arrivait à calculer les mouvements de l'homme-gorille et ça ressemblait dorénavant plus à un combat qu'à une course-poursuite. Comme Jōshima commençait à perdre de l'avantage, il se décida à changer d'animal : une grande corne grise poussa sur son nez. En le voyant ainsi, Takeshi se mit à rigoler.

\- Elle est drôle, ta transformation en Pinocchio ! Elle permet de détecter si quelqu'un ment ?

\- Mais n'importe quoi, bya ! Je me suis transformé en rhinocéros ! Et ça, c'est pas un nez, mais une corne ! Une corne qui va servir à t'empailler, d'ailleurs !

Le blond fonça sur le zombie qui n'eut pas de mal à esquiver : par contre, sa force avait décuplée et il fallait donc à tout prix l'éviter pour ne pas avoir de blessures trop lourdes. Cependant, il ne se doutait pas qu'il soit si rapide : Ken leva sa main, qui ressemblait maintenant à une patte avec une peau dure et avec 3 ongles, et l'abattit sur Yamamoto. Pour se protéger, Takeshi n'eut pas d'autre choix que de sacrifier son épée pour ne pas se faire assommer. La lame en pâtit et des fissures apparurent le long du fer. Jōshima sourit : il sentirait qu'il allait gagner d'ici peu de temps.

Mais derrière lui, Gokudera commença à le griffer par surprise : mais grâce à la peau robuste de Ken, il ne laissa aucune marque. Ken se retourna vers lui avant de foncer dessus : agile comme un chat, il n'eut aucun mal à esquiver. Cependant la fatigue se faisait sentir et il eut de plus en plus de mal à rester debout. Le blond sourit et changea sa paire de dents.

\- Peut-être que t'es capable d'esquiver un rhinocéros… qu'en sera-t-il du roi des animaux, poil au dos ?!

Ses cheveux poussèrent et s'ébouriffèrent davantage sa corne disparut et son nez se transforma en un museau ses ongles se transformèrent en griffes. Il laissa échapper un rugissement qui fit trembler Hayato malgré lui.

\- Alors, gentil petit matou, te sens-tu prêt à affronter un lion ou tes instincts félines te soufflent de ne pas te frotter à moi, bya ?

-Désolée, mais il n'est pas seul ! intervint Bianchi.

\- Mais il va bientôt le finir, bya !

Plus rapide encore, Ken mordit le bras de la succube : celle-ci arriva à s'échapper de son emprise, mais il l'avait mordue tellement profondément qu'elle ne fut plus capable de bouger le bras. Pour se venger, le chat-garou se jeta sur Jōshima, mais celui-ci le contra avec un coup de patte et l'éloigna avec un autre. Ken allait en terminer avec lui, mais il reçut un caillou dans la tête : c'était Yamamto qui venait de le jeter.

\- Allons, pourquoi tu t'occupes plus de moi ? demanda-t-il. Laisse les autres tranquilles : c'est moi, ton adversaire.

\- Ben voyons : tu n'arrêtes pas de dire des conneries depuis tout à l'heure, bya ! Je ne sais si t'as remarqué, mais tes petits copains et moi, oui : ton épée est foutu, poil au…

\- Bien sûr que non : il est encore en un seul morceau. Et pour te le prouver, je vais en finir de suite avec ce combat.

Le mi-humain mi-lion regarda curieusement mais avec méfiance le zombie. Même Gokudera et Bianchi redoutèrent de cet excès de confiance qu'avait soudainement Takeshi. Mais celui-ci ne tarda pas à leur montrer.

 **\- Shigure Soen Ryu : 5ème kata offensive…**

Ces yeux normalement marrons devinrent cyan et la flamme de la pluie recouvrit toute la lame. Par peur de ce qu'il préparait, Ken pensa que se jeter en premier sur lui était la meilleure solution car cela ne laissera pas le temps au zombie de préparer son attaque. Cependant, Takeshi l'avait prévu et fonça sur lui à son tour. Yamamoto dégaina son épée à une main et attaqua Jōshima : celui-ci eut dû mal à esquiver, mais il réussit en bondissant en arrière. La lame avait l'air de se briser de plus en plus.

\- Ton attaque a raté, bya !

… mais c'était une feinte : Yamamoto lâcha l'épée en pleine attaque avant de la prendre de l'autre main : ainsi, le mi-humain mi-lion n'arriva pas à esquiver la véritable attaque. Ken se prit alors le dos de la lame sur le cou et perdit immédiatement connaissance. L'épée se brisa dans les mains du zombie.

 **\- Samidare !**

Le chat-garou et la succube coururent rejoindre le jeune homme qui regarda tristement larme entre ses mains.

\- Hm… je redoutais un peu de l'utiliser : aucune lame n'arrive à supporter la puissance du Shigure Soen Ryu… à part une, se souvint-il.

\- Attends… tu viens de faire quoi, sportif décérébré ? bégaya Gokudera. Je ne l'avais jamais vu faire un truc aussi badasse de ta part !

-C'est le Shigure Soen Ryu, un art que mon père et tous les garçons de la famille se sont transmis de génération en génération. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai un peu hésité à l'utiliser car ce style emploie la flamme de la pluie, qui est caractérisée par la sédation. Et comme la plupart des épées ne sont pas faites pour ça…

\- Bon, c'est bien beau, tes explications, mais il faut qu'on rejoigne Reborn et les autres : ils sont peut-être en danger ! rappela à l'ordre la femme.

\- Ah ! Comment ai-je pu oublier la Jūdaime ?! Attendez-moi, Jūdaime : j'arriiiiive !

\- Ne t'excites pas n'importe comment, Hayato !

Comme un calmant, elle le força à le regarder tout en levant ses lunettes : l'effet fût immédiat. Gokudera tomba à la renverse, un peu de bave sortant de sa bouche. Quant elle remit ses lunettes, l'effet s'estompa tout aussi rapidement. À coté d'eux, Yamamoto s'abstenait de tout commentaire - et se retenait même de rire -.

\- Calme-toi, Hayato, et écoute-moi : tu dois prendre des décisions réfléchies tout le temps. Ça ne sert à rien de dire qu'on a de bonnes intentions ou d'en avoir les capacités, mais il faut aussi tout mettre en moyen pour réussir. Contre le joueur de yo-yo, tu as souvent pris de mauvaises décisions car tu n'étais pas concentré : c'est pour ça que je veux que tu fasses plus attention. Compris ?

\- Ou-oui, bien sûr, aniki…

\- Très bien : nous pouvons donc y aller.

\- Euh… attendez ! interrompit Takeshi. Au-delà du fait que je n'ai plus d'épée, et que je ne peux donc plus me battre, il y a aussi Ryuko dans la prison : ça fait trois jours qu'on a rien mangé ni bu ! Il faut qu'on aille le soigner !

\- Tu ne veux pas prêter main forte à Jūdaime, enfoiré ?! s'emporta Hayato.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

La succube réfléchissait silencieusement pendant que les deux garçons se chamaillent bruyamment. Finalement, quand elle trouve une solution, elle imposa le silence, et les autres obéirent sans contestation.

\- Hayato, j'imagine que tu files rejoindre les autres ?

\- Évidemment ! Quelle question !

-Très bien, on va donc former deux groupes : Hayato, tu vas aller seul, dans un premier temps. Pendant ce temps, Yamamoto et moi iront retrouver Ryuko : comme ça, je montre où sont les carrosses, et lui il nous dirigera à la prison. Quand on sera assuré que Ryuko va bien, nous vous rejoindrons.

\- Ok, mais vous avez intérêt à faire vite ! Jūdaime doit avoir besoin de nous pour prendre autant de temps ! insista le chat-garou.

\- Oui : promis.

Les deux groupes se formèrent : Hayato courut dans les escaliers alors que Takeshi et Bianchi prirent le chemin inverse : dans un premier temps, ils chercheront le Bosatsu, puis le ramèneront dans les diligences. Sur le chemin, sentant que la tension était au maximum, le zombie voulut se décontracter en parlant :

\- En fait, tu sais ce que c'est, un Liche ? commença-t-il. C'est Hibari-san qui m'en a parlé, tout à l'heure.

\- Hibari ? Le vampire est donc lui aussi retenu ici ?

\- « Était », plutôt : il a réussi à s'échapper tout seul !

\- Et pourquoi il t'a parlé de Liche ?

\- Ben… apparemment, ce Mukuro serait un Liche ! Au début, j'avais entendu un litchi : c'est drôle, non ?

\- Ça va le devenir beaucoup moins pour les autres… s'inquiéta-t-elle d'une voix grave. Un Liche est capable de revenir à la vie grâce à ses flammes de dernière volonté. Ce qui signifie que, même si on le tue, il ressuscitera tant qu'il aura une dernière volonté.

\- Ah… dépêchons-nous, alors : les autres ne doivent pas être au courant.

\- En effet.

Alors qu'il pensait détendre l'atmosphère, Yamamoto venait de l'empirer malgré lui.

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que tout va bien de votre côté ^^**

Ça **y est, j'ai enfin réussi à caser les combats Yamamoto/Ken et Gokudera Bianchi/Chikusa XD : j'espère que ça vous aura plu.**

 **Merci à Tsuki Banritt pour le commentaire et à la prochaine ~ ^^**


	43. La Hiérarchie Céleste

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

 _\- Tout est bien qui finit bien…_ pensa Tsunayūki avec un soupir de soulagement. En fait, Chrome-chan, tu vas bien ? On ne t'a pas blessée ?

\- Oui, tout va bien, merci, se força à sourire l'apprentie exorciste

Tsuna continuait de la fixer avant de détourner du regard. Elle se doutait qu'elle lui mentait, avec ou sans son intuition. Les choses s'étaient tournées au mieux : ils avaient retrouvé Hibari et Chrome - et quelque-chose lui disait que c'était aussi le cas pour Ryuko - et ils ont battu Mukuro. Malheureusement, elle se doutait que tout ne s'était aussi bien passée pour Dokuro : peut-être qu'ils l'ont torturée, mais ils étaient bien partis pour la sacrifier pour un plan machiavélique… d'autant plus qu'elle venait à l'instant de voir quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux : n'importe qui que ce soit, c'était toujours choquant la première fois. L'ange le savait que trop bien.

Soudain, elle sentit un frisson parcourir son échine - le même d'il y a peu -. Elle regarda de partout à la recherche d'un quelconque danger, mais elle ne voyait que Chrome marchait à côté d'elle, la tête baissée, et Reborn aider Irugorn à marcher avec Fūta qui marchait à ses côtés, toujours aussi brillants. Enfin… « Reborn » : apparemment, c'était en réalité « Renato » - et l'info n'était pas forcément bien passée pour elle -.

\- Dis, Renato, insista-t-elle bien correctement sur le prénom, depuis quand tu as changé ton nom ?

\- Pff… pourquoi je ressens des pics de colère s'abattre sur mon dos ? se lamenta le Dragonnier en regardant le ciel.

\- Arrête de te prendre pour un poète et réponds-moi.

\- Il n'empêche que j'ai raison. Sinon, pour te répondre : je te dirai que c'est personnel et que je n'ai donc pas à t'en parler, mais que je l'ai choisi de mon plein gré. Et je préférerai que tu m'appelles Reborn.

\- Ça m'avance vachement, tiens...

La jeune femme allait continuer de réprimander, mais elle vit que le dragon près de lui arrivait de moins en moins à tenir debout. L'homme au fédora fit le choix de le poser contre un mur et d'arrêter de le faire forcer. Même si le sang ne coulait plus de sa blessure, ça ne signifiait pas qu'il en était guéri pour autant. Chacun s'approcha de lui, s'assurant que tout allait bien. Tsuna eut de nouveau un frisson encore plus fort qu'auparavant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te forcer comme ça, réprimanda Reborn. T'as toujours eu un caractère de cochon quand tu t'y mets, parfois…

\- Tel dragon, tel dragonnier, murmura Iru avec le sourire.

\- Vous… vous allez bien, Irugorn ? s'inquiéta l'Étoile. Vous avez besoin de chose ?

\- Hm… tu peux t'approcher, s'il te plaît ?

Le petit garçon s'exécuta. Reborn trouva que quelque-chose clochait : pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ? D'autant plus qu'il n'arrivait plus à communiquer mentalement avec lui… Tsunayūki eut la chair de poule. Là, c'était clair : le danger était omniprésent. Et elle comprenait que Mukuro Mokudo n'était jamais mort.

\- Fūta-kun ! Ne t'approches pas !

L'ange le prévint aussitôt qu'elle pût, mais c'était trop tard : Irugorn venait d'invoquer un trident, auparavant détruit, et blessa l'étoile au visage. Ensuite il se leva d'un bond et menaça Dokuro avec la lame sous le cou. C'était bizarre pour l'ange de voir le dragon ainsi lui qui était toujours calme et peu expressif, il avait maintenant ce sourire dément sur le visage. Son œil droit était devenu rouge pourpre avec le kanji cinq - 五 - à l'intérieur : la marque incontestée du Liche.

\- Bon sang ! J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant ! se lamenta l'homme au fédora.

\- Ku fu fu fu… eh oui : mais hélas, c'est trop tard, Dragonnier ! s'exclama Mukuro dans le corps du dragon. Grâce à Fūta, j'ai enfin tous les ingrédients pour le rituel : je vais pouvoir récupérer mon pouvoir !

\- Nous ne te laisserons pas faire ! contesta Tsuna en mode dernière volonté.

\- Oh oh… mais je crois que si, ma chère Tsunayūki.

\- Vous m'aurez oublié, les andouilles ?!

M.M débarqua, sa flûte de Hamelin dans la main. Apparemment, elle venait de se remettre du coup qu'elle avait pris. Elle porta l'instrument à ses lèvres. Reborn se retourna immédiatement vers Tsuna et se prépara à la riposte : celle-ci, maintenant hypnotisée, se mit à l'attaquer de toutes ses forces. Le Dragonnier ne pensait pas qu'elle était aussi forte et commençait à redouter de l'issue du combat. Il reçut ensuite un caillou dans la tête qui ne le déstabilisa pas : c'était Fūta, lui aussi manipulé, qui participait à sa manière. Le Dragonnier vit qu'Iru emmena de force l'apprentie exorciste sur le pentacle : pentacle où s'ils arrivaient à l'atteindre, c'était terminé.

La priorité était d'abord de libérer Chrome : Reborn tenta de s'échapper à Tsuna, mais il se rendit compte que c'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru : avec ses ailes et son mode dernière volonté, elle était plus rapide que lui.

\- Tss… c'est franchement le moment de me faire chier, Tsuna ! Tu pourrais pas reprendre connaissance et t'attaquer à Mukuro, pas à moi ?

En réponse, il se prit un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le projeta à l'écarta encore plus de son objectif. Il s'essuya le sang qui coula de sa bouche avec la manche avant de relever la tête, outré : en face, l'ange était sur le point d'utiliser le X-Burner sur lui. Vu les dégâts que pouvait causer l'attaque, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne se relèverait pas après ça.

La première solution serait de l'esquiver tout simplement - une fois qu'elle prépare le X-Burner, elle devient beaucoup moins mobile - seulement, Fūta s'était approché de lui et continuait de jeter des pierres. Le problème ne venant pas des cailloux eux-mêmes, mais surtout que l'étoile venait d'entrer dans le champ de tir du X-Burner à son tour. Reborn comprenait pourquoi M.M avait procédé ainsi : c'était pour faire deux pierres d'un coup ! En plus de l'éliminer, Tsuna aurait tué en même temps l'étoile. Esquiver égoïstement n'était pas une option : esquiver en tenant le petit garçon dans ses bras était impossible puisqu'il était brûlant : il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à tenter de dévier l'attaque elle-même. Jurant à voix basse, le Dragonnier se jeta au dernier moment sur Tsunayūki : le X-Burner fut alors dirigé vers le plafond et celui-ci se désintégra sur le coup.

Chrome lâcha un cri de peur quand les multiples poutres en bois qui servaient à porter l'isolation du plafond tombèrent sur eux, mais Irugorn fit surgir des flammes de dernière volonté et brûla tout. Pendant un court instant, elle crut voir que l'œil avait changé, mais une seconde plus tard, il était encore rouge avec le chiffre cinq à l'intérieur.

Quand le carnage se termina, il ne resta plus que la couverture et la charpente avant que tout le monde soit directement sous le ciel étoilé. Il y eut une quantité phénoménale de poussières qui aveugla tout le monde sur le moment. La joueuse de flûte s'arrêta de joueur, le temps de reprendre sa respiration : ce fut à ce moment là que l'homme au fédora passa à l'assaut. Malgré qu'il soit aveuglé par le mur de poussières, il arriva à la repérer grâce à son odorat - et aussi car elle avait une quinte de toux -. Quand elle fut sans défense, Reborn l'assomma de nouveau, et pour s'assurer qu'elle ne pourra plus avoir la main sur son instrument, il le balança par la fenêtre.

Il repéra d'abord l'étoile qui émettait toujours une faible lueur. En s'approchant, il vit qu'il était maintenant inconscient, mais vivant.

\- Fūta-kun va bien ?

Tsunayūki s'accroupit à côté du Dragonnier et regarda à son tour : on voyait sur son visage qu'elle regrettait ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Oui : il a dû se prendre quelque-chose sur la tête. Mais maintenant qu'il dort, on pourra plus se faire manipuler.

\- Je suis désolée pour le X-Burner…

\- Ah ? Et pas pour le méchant coup de ventre que je me suis pris dans le ventre ? Ça m'a fait mal, tu sais ?

\- Hein ? Et t'aurais pas pu te défendre ?! À part si j'étais trop forte pour toi ~ ? conclut-elle avec un petit rictus aux lèvres.

\- N'importe quoi : je suis simplement un gentleman, rien de plus. Alors, tu t'excuses pour ça ou pas ?

\- … hm, non. Ça t'apprendra à ne pas t'être présenté correctement la première fois.

\- Je rêve ! Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ?! Je peux te faire signaler que, toi aussi, tu nous as pas dit comment tu t'appelais réellement !

\- Moi, je vous ai ensuite expliqué pourquoi je n'ai pas dit mon vrai prénom ! Et encore, « Tsuna » est un surnom de « Tsunayūki » ! Je suis désolée, mais c'est plus logique venant de ma part que de la tienne !

Les deux se menacèrent du regard avant de soupirer de fatigue.

\- Bon, si je te le dis après tout ce merdier, tu veux bien t'arrêter de me gueuler dessus ? demanda Reborn.

\- Quoi ?! Toi aussi, tu gueulais, pour petit rappel ! contesta Sawada.

\- Tsunaaaa. Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire en ce moment ?

L'ange gonfla des joues, boudeuse.

\- Ok, je veux bien mettre ça de côté, si tu me promets de me le dire.

\- Promis.

\- Bien.

\- … mais seulement une partie.

\- Eh !

La fumée finit par se dissiper totalement et Tsuna put enfin voir en face d'elle : Irugorn venait de lier les mains de Chrome et était en train de l'attacher au sol comme tout à l'heure. L'ange et le Dragonnier allaient porter à son secours mais l'intervention d'Hibari fut la plus rapide : il attaqua le dragon avec le tonfa, et celui-ci arriva à se défendre au mieux tout en ne lâchant pas l'apprentie exorciste. Cependant cela ouvrit de nouveau sa blessure. Pendant un court instant, l'ange vit le visage de l'homme au fédora tordu de douleur.

\- T'es pas encore parti toi ? remarqua celui-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? contra Kyoya. Contrairement à vous, je savais déjà que ce herbivore de Liche qu'il ne pouvait donc pas être mort.

\- Quoi ?! C'est un Liche ?! paniqua Tsuna. Comment on va faire pour le battre s'il peut tout le temps revenir à la vie, alors ?!

\- Déjà, on doit s'attaquer directement au corps, déclara Reborn. Et profitons qu'il soit dans le corps d'Irugorn pour en terminer.

\- Dommage que ça ne soit pas aussi simple, hein ?

Celui qui venait de parler n'était autre que le véritable Mukuro dans son corps. Tsunayūki regarda alternativement Rokudo et Iru : le dragon avait l'œil rouge, mais le Liche avait le sien fermé. Elle ne comprenait plus rien à rien.

\- Mais comment ça se faaaaaaiiit ?! S'il est dans le corps d'Irugorn-san, comment se fait-il qu'il puisse aussi être dans son corps ?!

\- Ça doit être son pouvoir venant du Samsāra, intervint Chrome, la cinquième voie : celle de l'humain !

\- Exactement, parla le Liche dans son corps. J'emploie très rarement la voie de l'humain et je n'aime pas l'utiliser : cependant, je vais faire une exception avec vous.

\- Tu n'aimes pas… l'utiliser ? répéta Tsuna. Et pourquoi ?

Comme réponse, Mukuro mit son doigt dans l'œil avant de l'enfoncer très profondément dans l'orbite. Sous le regard dégoûté des autres, le sang dégoulina, comme s'il en pleurait. Mais en ressortant le doigt, son œil était encore en bonne état avec maintenant quelques différences : d'abord, le kanji cinq semblait briller dans son œil. Le sang continuait de couler sans s'arrêter. La pupille de l'autre œil n'était devenu plus qu'une fine feinte comme un chat démoniaque. Mais le plus grand changement, c'était qu'autour de son corps, il était maintenant entièrement recouvert d'une grande lueur sombre ce n'était pas de la flamme de dernière volonté, mais comme une sorte d'aura. Tout le monde sut alors que c'était là la voie la plus forte de toutes.

\- La voie des humains, aussi appelée celle du Manuṣya, et la voie la plus dangereuse et la plus horrible, enchaîna le Liche. Comme tous les humains en général.

\- C'est quoi, cette flamme qui t'entoure ? Une illusion ? proposa Tsuna.

\- Oh, tu peux la voir ? Hélas, ce n'est pas une illusion : un des pouvoirs que m'a conféré cette cinquième voie est celle de pouvoir faire apparaître l'esprit combatif de la personne. Mais pour l'invoquer, il faut avoir accès à une énorme puissance, plus grande que durant la voie de l'Asura…

\- C'est quoi, ce coup-là ? demanda Reborn. Tu tires ton pouvoir du paradis, pour changer ?

\- Non. Je tiens mon pouvoir des autres, de ceux avec qui j'ai conclu un pacte.

Chacun se retourna intuitivement vers le dragon. Ça expliquait pourquoi Mukuro semblait arriver à être dans plusieurs corps en même temps. Même si Iru avait un regard étrangement déterminé, ça se voyait aussi qu'il se fatiguait plus rapidement, au-delà de la blessure - et Reborn pouvait aussi le sentir -.

Retenant toute sa colère pour la transformer en dernière volonté, Tsuna attaqua une nouvelle fois Rokudo. La flamme et l'aura grandirent à vue d'œil lors de la confrontation.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas leur faire du mal ! déclara-telle.

\- Viens donc m'en échapper !

Mukuro fit apparaître une plaque de béton pile devant Tsuna : mais celle-ci la traversa sans dégât, sachant déjà que c'était une illusion, puis enchaîna les coups sur lui.

Reborn courut vers l'apprentie exorciste, mais Irugorn intervint et l'en empêcha. Le Dragonnier aurait pu réussir à le mettre hors d'état… s'il était seul. L'homme au fédora se retourna au dernier moment, et esquiva l'attaque de Kyoya. Reborn se demanda alors sur le coup s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais un nouveau assaut de sa part vers lui le convainquit que le vampire était devenu un ennemi. Mais en esquivant, il dût faire aussi attention à Fūta : l'étoile était maintenant armée d'un petit poignard et venait de tenter d'atteindre Reborn. Le dragonnier ne remarqua alors que maintenant que le vampire et l'étoile avaient aussi leur œil avec le chiffre cinq.

\- Comment… ?! Mais quand est-ce qu'ils se sont faits… ?!

Au même moment, Tsuna arriva à désarmer Mukuro : le Trident s'envola loin de lui et atterrit près de la porte. Il était maintenant plus armé. Sawada le tint au col pour le garder dans sa portée et l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

\- Jūdaime ! Je suis là !

\- Gokudera-kun !

Tsunayūki eut le sourire aux lèvres quand elle vit le chat-garou leur prêter main forte - même si le boulot venait de se terminer -.

Mais la scène passa à l'horreur quand Ken apparut par-derrière furtivement et blessa profondément Gokudera à l'épaule avec le trident. Celui-ci tomba sur ses genoux en appuyant une main sur sa blessure pour arrêter le saignement plus rapidement. Derrière Jōshima, Kakimoto arriva à son tour. Les deux personnes avaient un de leur œil rouge.

Tsuna n'hésita pas une seconde et lâcha Mukuro pour vérifier l'état du chat-garou. Elle fit écarter les deux adversaires qui tombèrent à la renverse en lâcha l'arme. Celui-ci n'avait pas encore bougé et haletait fort ; son visage était penché vers le sol et Tsuna ne savait donc pas si tout allait bien.

\- Gokudera-kun, tu vas bien ? demanda Sawada.

\- Oui... très bien, Jūdaime... assura Hayato avec un sourire forcé pour la rassurer. Vous pouvez m'aider à me relever, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui... bien sûr.

À peine elle lui tint la main qu'elle la lâcha immédiatement. Et elle avait bien fait car Hayato se saisit du trident par terre et allait l'attaquer en se relevant. Une fois écarté de lui, l'ange remarqua qu'il avait à son tour un œil écarlate.

\- Oh... dommage... murmura Rokudo dans le corps de Gokudera.

\- J'ai compris ! s'exclama Tsuna. Reborn ! Mukuro arrive à manipuler quelqu'un quand il arrive à le blesser avec le trident ! Ne te fais pas toucher par ça !

\- À la bonheur ! rumina le Dragonnier.

À sa droite, Hibari se jeta sur lui à une vitesse fulgurante. L'homme au fédora allait se protéger avec son bras, mais le vampire trébucha soudainement et tomba par terre, sans force.

\- Hm... chapeau bas pour s'être battu dans cet état, tout à l'heure... soupira le vampire avant de fermer les yeux.

Mais même quand Reborn pensait que c'était terminé, Ken, Chikusa et Gokudera débarquèrent et l'attaquèrent en même temps. Tsuna voulut lui prêter main forte, mais le Liche l'empêchait à chaque fois et la condamnait à se battre que contre lui. Maintenant il se battait avec le khakkhara à six anneaux qu'il avait ramené.

\- Comment ça se fait-il que tu ne puisses plus manipuler Hibari-san ? ressentit-elle en donnant un nouveau coup.

\- Ku fu fu..., rigola Mukuro en contrant l'attaque. Il arrive souvent que le corps que je possède se brise, et alors je ne peux plus rien faire avec eux.

\- Mais alors... si tu vas trop loin, tu vas finir par les tuer ?!

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? répondit Ken.

\- Je conclus un pacte avec eux et ils se mettent alors à m'obéir, enchaîna Kakimoto. De toute façon, je ne peux pas ressentir la douleur, donc ce n'est pas mon problème.

\- Je te ferai signaler qu'il y a aussi tes petits copains, dans le lot, intervint Reborn. Ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid qu'ils se mettent à clamser comme ça ?

\- À partir du moment que je possède ce corps, il devient le mien, répondit Irugorn. Donc, j'ai le droit d'en faire ce que je veux, comme le briser ou le tuer.

\- Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! s'exclama Tsuna avec un nouvel assaut.

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous inquiéter pour vous, conseilla Hayato.

Alors que jusqu'à là, les cinq possédés attaquaient le Dragonnier qu'avec leurs poings et le trident, Hayato et Ken se transformèrent en animal ; Chikusa sortit ses yo-yo Hedgehog ; Irugorn enflamma ses avant-bras et ils furent alors recouverts d'écailles. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus le cinq dans les yeux mais le deux - 二 -.

\- C'est quoi, ta deuxième voie, celle de pouvoir utiliser les capacités des possédés ? devina Reborn.

\- Très perspicace, Dragonnier : en effet, la voie du Preta me permet d'emprunter les capacités avec qui j'ai conclu un pacte. Les choses vont se compliquer pour toi, ku fu fu...

\- C'est surtout pour toi que ça va se terminer !

Tsunayūki était maintenant un position du X-Burner et était prête à l'employer sur le Liche. Reborn soupira de soulagement - ça allait enfin se terminer ! - mais il ne devait pas relâcher de suite pour autant.

Tout se passa comme prévu. L'ange utilisa toute la force qui lui restait et elle utlisa encore plus de flammes que lors du premier coup. Elle quitta son mode dernière volonté sur le coup. Le mur derrière Mukuro fut aussitôt détruit. Tsuna remarqua vers le sol pour voir si Rokudo était allongé par terre, assommé par l'attaque. Cependant, quand la fumée partit, Tsuna fut sans voix : Mukuro était encore debout, avec un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Il semblait même plus puissant qu'auparavant.

\- Mais... enfin... comment ? haleta-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

\- Ku fu fu fu ! Il me semble que vous ayez oublié quelque-chose : le rituel !

\- Chrome-chan !

Tsuna tourna la tête : Dokuro se mit à hurler de douleur, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. Des espèces de lumières rouges sortaient de son oeil droit. Le Dragonnier regarda vers le mur décomposé : on voyait très légèrement le contour de la nouvelle lune. Le Liche commençait à renaître.

\- Bon sang, le rituel a commencé ! jura l'homme au fédora.

\- Eh oui ! Il me faut maintenant cinq minutes avant de recouvrir totalement mes pouvoirs ! Et là, je serai invincible !

\- Pas... question... contesta Tsuna.

\- Ku fu fu fu... crois-tu pouvoir faire quelque-chose maintenant ? Tu viens d'utiliser tout ton énergie, alors que moi je deviens de plus en plus fort !

Mukuro était devenu encore plus rapide et frappa la jeune femme au ventre : elle se mit à cracher du sang avant de mettre toutes ses forces pour se tenir debout, mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile et elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Le combat s'annonçait mal pour elle.

\- Tsuna !

\- C'est pas l'heure non plus de t'inquiéter pour elle, Dragonnier : tu viens de provoquer ta propre chute. Ku fu fu fu !

En se retournant vers elle, Reborn se mit dos à Fūta : l'étoile le blessa au poignet avec le trident. Quand la blessure a été faite, tous les possédés s'écartèrent pour voir le résultat. Sous le rire du Liche, l'homme au fédora regarda sa nouvelle blessure : ce n'était qu'une simple petite entaille. Mais c'était avec _cette_ blessure que Mukuro allait être capable de le manipuler pour attaquer contre Tsunayūki.

Il sentait que son esprit s'effaçait petit à petit. Peut-être qu'il sera encore capable de voir et de sentir sans pouvoir bouger de sa volonté ; ou alors il n'aura plus aucune conscience quand la possession sera complète ? Il attendit quelques secondes avant de regarder de nouveau sa main et de faire bouger ses doigts de sa volonté : il y arrivait encore. Le Liche avait beau se concentrer au maximum - son visage trahissait son effort -, il avait l'air d'être incapable de pouvoir le manipuler. Pleine d'espoir, Tsuna comprit que la possession n'eut aucun effet sur Reborn.

\- Mais... comment peut-il...?! s'énerva Rokudo.

\- Je commence à comprendre..., débuta le Dragonnier. Si Iru s'est fait avoir si facilement par la possession... ou si je suis encore maître de moi-même, c'est uniquement car Iru a transféré son esprit dans mon corps pour le protéger. S'il s'est sacrifié pour que je ne me fasse pas avoir, il ne faut pas qu'on abandonne de suite, Tsuna !

" _Sacrifié_ ".

Ce mot entra en résonance avec Tsunayūki Sawada. Il résumait tout ce qui s'est passé auparavant à cause du plan du Liche, tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, et tout ce qui se passera si elle ne faisait rien.

 _"Il y a eu tant de sacrifices..."_

Tant de gens ont été capturés et maltraités, tant de personnes se sont blessés. Tant d'amis se sont retrouvés proche de la mort elle ne savait plus combien de fois. Trop de fois. Hibari, Yamamoto, Ryuko, Ryohei, Chrome, Lancia, Fūta, Bianchi, Gokudera, Lancia, Irugorn, Reborn... chacun a donné le meilleur de lui-même, s'est battu jusqu'au bout.

\- Tant pis ! s'exclama Mukuro. Je vais d'abord m'occuper de Tsunayūki : ensuite, ça sera ton tour, Dragonnier !

\- Non...

L'homme jeta un regard sur l'ange, déconcerté ; elle continuait de trembler, mais il sentait qu'en elle, une grande force gradissait petit à petit. Tsuna aussi ressentait cette force : c'était comme si cette pensée avait été la clé pour ouvrir une nouevlle porte. Une porte qui permettra de battre Mukuro Rokudo.

\- Oh oh ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu, Tsunayūki, se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

\- Plus de sacrifices... plus de victimes... tout le monde a donné le meilleur de lui-même pour t'arrêter ; je ferai en sorte que tout cela n'aura pas été vain ! Je ne tolérerai plus que tu fasses du mal !

Elle se remit en mode dernière volonté. Mais elle sentit quelque-chose dans son corps se contenir au maximum : quand il finit par sortir d'elle, elle se sentit... libérée. Elle ne remarqua pas sur le coup, mais deux grandes ailes de flammes vinrent se rajouter, avant de se "solidifier" et de se transformer en ailes d'anges. Elles étaient comme celle qu'elle avait auparavant, sauf que les plumes avaient une nuance orangée. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, même les possédés. Reborn la dévisagea longtemps : il n'était pas au courant qu'un ange pouvait avoir quatre ailes en tout ! Même elle observa ses ailes quelques instants, un minimum surprise, avant de se reporter à son combat.

\- C'est quoi cette déformation ?! lâcha-t-il.

\- Je vois : tu n'es pas qu'une simple ange... mais tu es une chérubienne, comprit Rokudo.

\- Chérubienne ?

Le Dragonnier continua de fixer la jeune femme : il avait presque l'impression qu'il avait en face d'elle une nouvelle personne.

\- Dans leur société, les anges sont classés hiérarchiquement selon leur nombre d'ailes : cette société s'appelle la Hiérarchie Céleste. Ceux qui ne possèdent que deux ailes sont les Anges ou Archanges ; ceux qui ont en quatre sont les Chérubins ; et enfin, il y a les Sépharins. Je suis étonné que tu sois une Chérubienne, Tsunayūki, reprit Mukuro : je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser...

\- Tu ne pourras pas t'amuser longtemps !

Elle était infiniment plus rapide ; elle semblait le frapper à plusieurs endroits en même temps. Le Liche eut alors beaucoup de mal à suivre la cadence qu'auparavant : on n'arrivait pas à déterminer qui était le plus fort des deux. Reborn se reporta à son combat avant que les possédés puissent le blesser : qui sait s'il se fait égratigner une nouvelle, Irugorn pourra le sauver encore... .

Quand elle sentit que c'était le bon moment, Tsuna envoya Mukuro dans le vide avec un coup de pied, par là où elle avait détruit le mur avec son deuxième X-Burner, puis elle s'envola derrière-lui. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de prise ou de sol pendant quelques secondes, il ne pouvait plus alors esquiver l'attaque. Elle se mit alors en position, même si elle était à l'horizontale, et balança tout ce qui lui restait.

\- X-Burner Air !

Une colonne de flammes alla droit dans le ciel, alors qu'une autre s'écrasa sur le sol avec force.

* * *

 **Bonjour bonjour ~ !** **Alors, un peu surpris(e) de la tournure des choses - ou pas du tout XD - ? J'ai lu quelque part un article sur la hiérarchie céleste, et ça m'a drôlement inspirée pour l'histoire ! Bon, sauf que certains rangs ne seront pas utilisés dans l'histoire ^^'.**

 **En tout cas, le prochain chapitre clôtura l'arc Kokuyo ! Il aura été long, celui-là... - et je redoute un peu avec les prochains ^^' -.**

 **Merci à stacy. frew.1996 pour le nouveau favori et à Tsuki Banritt pour le dernier commentaire ^^.**

 **à la prochaine !**


	44. Des larmes

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Après une deuxième vérification contre son gré, le docteur Shamal fit sortir Ryohei et Lambo de la chambre de Lancia avant d'en faire de même. Même si on lui a administré une grande dose de poison, le géant était plus costaud que n'importe qui et arrivera à survivre après. Mais ce qui horripilait le plus à l'Alchimiste, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune femme avec lui et être uniquement entouré de garçons le mettait plus rapidement en colère - surtout qu'il ne gardait ni les plus calmes ni les plus intelligents avec lui en ce moment -.

Mais en refermant la porte derrière lui, il sentit une grande flamme arriver. Contrairement à toutes les flammes qu'il avait connues jusqu'à là, celle-ci était d'une certaine manière... sombre. Froide, même. Et quand il vit de grands hommes apparaître devant eux soudainement, Shamal les défia du regard, mais il sut qu'il ne pourra rien faire face à eux.

\- Livrez-nous le géant, ordonna l'un d'entre eux. Il est l'heure pour lui d'être jugé pour ses crimes.

...

Tsunayūki resta encore quelques instants dans le ciel, puis se dirigea vers le sol avec précaution. Mais elle savait que c'était maintenant terminé. Elle ne sentait plus l'esprit de Mukuro : il devait avoir perdu connaissance en se prenant l'attaque. Il était allongé sur la pelouse brûlée, plus aucune aura ne l'entourant. L'ange le porta prudemment sur son épaule avant de remonter au dernier étage et de retrouver tout le monde.

Reborn était en train de libérer Chrome. Celle-ci haletait fort et semblait encore plus fatiguée que le Dragonnier. Les autres étaient tous inconscients ou endormis. Quand Tsuna atterrit et se joignit à eux, l'homme au fédora la fixa avec stupeur ; ça faisait bizarre à la jeune femme, vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la dévisage ainsi. Par pure embarras, elle coinça nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Euh... j'ai quelque-chose sur le visage ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Pas particulièrement, répondit Reborn. C'est juste que l'idée qu'un ange ait quatre ailes ne me serait pas venu à l'esprit.

Elle se tourna instinctivement vers ses ailes : deux d'entre elles étaient blanches - celles qu'elle avait depuis toujours -, et deux autres avaient une teinte plus orangée. Elle songea alors que la couleur devait être liée avec la flamme que l'ange possède.

\- Et sans être indiscret, depuis quand tu as ces deux ailes-là ? enchaîna-t-il.

\- Eh ben... je crois qu'un chérubin les possède depuis toujours, mais c'est la première fois que je les utilise, comme j'étais pas trop au courant...

\- Attends. Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne savais pas avant maintenant que tu étais une Chérubienne ?

\- Mais... ! Il y a pas beaucoup de chérubins qui savent qu'ils en sont un, tu sais ? La seule chose qui les différencie avec les autres anges, c'est qu'ils ont deux ailes en plus, c'est tout ! Pour ça, il suffirait d'avoir plus de flammes de dernière volonté que la plupart. Mon père me disait souvent que j'en étais une car lui aussi est un chérubin, mais je ne l'ai jamais cru.

\- S'il suffisait juste d'avoir plus de flammes, t'aurais dû pouvoir les faire apparaître plus tôt, non ? Je ne me rappelle pas que tu en aies utilisée plus que d'habitude.

\- Je n'en sais rien...

En vérité, Tsuna préféra ne pas lui répondre honnêtement et garder la réponse pour elle-même.

 _« Il ne suffit pas juste d'avoir des flammes de dernière volonté_ , lui avait dit son père dans le passé. _C'est surtout une question de Dernière Volonté : la véritable, la plus profonde qui est encrée en toi. Sans ça, tu ne pourras jamais devenir celle que tu es véritablement. »_

Comment expliquer ce qui s'était passé alors ? Qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de « véritable » dernière volonté jusqu'à maintenant ? Révéler les paroles de son père au Dragonnier compliquerait les choses plus qu'elle les résout.

\- Et pour les Sépharins ? continua l'homme au fédora. Ce sont les anges qui possèdent six ailes, j'imagine ?

\- Oui, répondit Tsunayūki. Et ils ont encore plus de flammes que n'importe qui d'autre : si je me souviens bien, je crois que c'est minimum dix fois plus que pour un chérubin. Mais il n'y a jamais eu de Sépharin, à part la Vongola Prima.

\- « La » Vongola Prima ?

\- C'est celle qui aurait été assassinée il y a quatre cent ans. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde pense que c'était un garçon au départ comme premier chef, mais non : c'était bien une Sépharine.

\- Hm... je vais éviter toute remarque pour éviter de me faire passer pour un misogyne.

Regard blasé vers le Dragonnier.

\- Sinon, tout va bien, Chrome-chan ? s'inquiéta Tsuna.

L'apprentie exorciste peina à ouvrir son œil gauche : l'autre restait clos. Un doute s'installa dans l'ange.

\- Le rituel... est-ce qu'on a réussi à l'arrêter ? désespéra l'ange.

\- Chrome a l'air d'être encore vivante, répondit Reborn : on a dû réussir à l'empêcher.

La concernée se garda de faire une remarque là-dessus. Mais avant tout, elle devait faire quelque-chose. Maintenant.

\- Tsuna-chan... Reborn-san... emmenez-moi près de Mukuro, s'il vous plaît... j'ai besoin de lui parler.

\- Pardon ?! s'étonna Tsuna.

\- Il est inconscient : il ne pourra pas te parler de suite, argumenta Reborn. D'autant plus qu'il est dangereux et qu'il vaut mieux qu'il soit loin de nous. Surtout de toi.

\- Non... il est encore là : je le sens..., contesta Chrome. Et je sens aussi qu'il ne peut plus rien faire...

En même temps qu'elle parlait, l'intuition de Tsuna se manifesta et approuva ces paroles. Elle observa quelques instants le corps du Liche : que faire s'il pouvait encore se battre ? Il s'en prendrait d'abord à son amie, et qui savait ce qu'il allait faire ensuite ?

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle finalement. Reborn, retiens-le par les bras ; je reste près de Chrome-chan au cas où on doit s'enfuir.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, coupa le Dragonnier.

Malgré son premier refus, l'homme au fédora tint les bras pour empêcher Rokudo d'attaquer s'il se réveillait. Tsunayūki resta proche de son amie qui tendit sa main vers l'œil de Mukuro.

\- Mukuro... est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Pas de réponse. Reborn fixa Tsuna pour sous-entendre que ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure n'était pas inutile.

\- Mukuro... je sais que vous m'entendez. Je... je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes allés jusqu'à là. Celui que j'ai connu avant était quelqu'un qui tenait à ses amis comme si c'était sa famille. Comment... et pourquoi avez-vous autant changé ? Pourquoi vouloir la mort de tous ces Élus, alors que la plupart sont innocents ?

\- … _nous n'avons pas notre place dans ce monde._

Tsuna se retint de lâcher un cri de surprise : le Liche venait de leur communiquer mentalement. D'après le regard de Reborn, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu, même s'il sentait l'âme du Liche s'éveiller.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

\- Il... il vient de lui parler par la pensée ! expliqua l'ange à voix basse, de peur que le concerné l'entende. C'est pas dangereux ?

\- Et t'as réussi à l'entendre, toi aussi ? Hm... ça doit être sûrement par le contact, puisque tu la tiens par le bras. Chrome, prends-moi aussi le bras : avec Iru, on devrait réussir à contrer une attaque mentale au cas où.

Nagi obéit puis reprend la discussion.

\- Comment ça, vous n'avez pas de place ?

 _\- Le monde tel qu'il est aujourd'hui ne nous permet pas de vivre. Ken, Chikusa, moi... pleins d'autres sont condamnés à être maltraités et rejetés de tout le monde. Peut-être toi aussi, un jour. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Car il existe les Élus. Ces êtres qui ont bouleversé notre univers et qui sont responsables des phénomènes paranormaux..._

\- Quel lien y a-t-il avec la mort de toutes ces personnes ?

 _\- Il n'y aura alors plus de victimes humaines. Si tous ces phénomènes disparaissent, il n'existera plus d'ondes paranormaux qu'envoient ces Élus, et les savants fous relâcheront tous ces humains ; il n'y aura non plus plus d'ondes de guerre qu'envoient ces êtres, comme ces dragonniers et ces anges ; on pourra enfin ne plus être jugé... être libre._

\- Et vous pensez réellement que c'est en les tuant que vous pourrez créer cet havre de paix ?

 _\- C'est ce en quoi je pense, Chrome._

Tsunayūki n'arrivait pas à avoir une pensée logique après avoir entendu tout ça. Ni à cerner le Liche, qui semblait être quelqu'un de totalement différent de ce qu'elle avait pensé jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Vous avez tellement changé... soupira Estraneo.

 _\- Ku fu fu... mes idéaux ont toujours été ainsi, ma petite Chrome. De plus... je ne suis pas devenu quelqu'un d'autre : je suis toujours celui que tu as connu. Viens voir un de mes souvenirs..._

Soudainement, Tsuna eut l'impression de se faire aspirer dans le noir avant de se trouver devant un espèce d'écran à trois cent soixante degrés. À côté d'elle, il y avait toujours Dokuro et le Dragonnier. Celui-ci et l'ange s'échangèrent un regard perdu ; l'apprentie exorciste, elle, semblait ne pas être perturbée. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle savait que ce souvenir remontait d'il y a quelques mois.

Mukuro était assis sur le seul canapé qu'il y avait dans la pièce - pièce qui ressemblait énormément à celle où ils étaient en ce moment -. Ken jouait sur son portable et Chikusa avec son yo-yo.

 _\- J'ai préparé un plan pour détruire les Élus, et je compte bientôt le mettre à exécution._

Le blond et le blasé se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur chef. Ken fit apparaître ses canines en souriant.

 _\- Il faudra qu'on fasse quoi, bya ?_ demanda Jōshima.

 _\- Tu dois d'abord récupérer ta sixième voie, non ?_ rappela Kakimoto. _À part si t'as trouvé un moyen pour ne pas y avoir recours…_

 _\- Hélas, non : nous n'avons pas le choix,_ soupira Mukuro.

Ken lâcha son jouet sur le coup avant de se lever d'un bond.

 _\- Attends, Mukuro… t'as pas dit que si on retirait ton pouvoir du corps de Chrome, elle va mourir ?! On ne pas lui faire ça, bya !_ contesta-t-il. _Je croyais qu'on devait un autre moyen pour ne pas la sacrifier !_

 _\- Si on n'a pas le choix, il faudra s'y résoudre…_ répliqua Chikusa.

 _\- Toi, on t'a pas parlé, Kakinou, poils au cou !_

 _\- Ken : assieds-toi s'il te plaît_ , calma le Liche. _Je suis d'accord avec toi : si on a mis autant de temps avant d'agir, c'est parce qu'on voulait éviter de tuer Chrome. Cependant : de un, j'ai beau me creuser la tête, c'est le seul moyen pour arriver à notre but._

 _\- Si c'est ça, ne compte plus sur moi pour la suite, Mukuro !_

 _\- Eh ben, t'en pince vraiment pour elle, Ken…_ soupira le blasé sans lâcher des yeux son yo-yo.

 _\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer !_ rougit le blond.

 _\- Je peux reprendre ?_ coupa Rokudo. _Donc je disais : de un, nous n'avons pas le choix. Par contre, maintenant, je suis devenu plus fort qu'avant, je pourrai réussir à la garder en vie, même si je lui retire mon pouvoir._

 _\- Comment ?!_

 _\- Avant, si je lui ai donné la voie du Deva, c'est parce que j'étais incapable de l'employer moi-même auparavant : la seule solution était de lui passer ce pouvoir qui compensait lui-même les organes perdues. Cependant, maintenant que j'arrive à mieux maîtriser tous mes pouvoirs, quand je le récupérerai, j'utiliserai ce pouvoir moi-même._

 _\- Ça veut dire que… Chrome ne mourra pas ?_

Mukuro approuva de la tête. Ken se remit à sourire.

 _\- Ok, alors ! Il fallait commencer par ça, poil au bras !_

 _\- Tu ne lui laisses jamais le temps de s'expliquer_ , remarqua Chikusa avant de se faire réprimander une nouvelle fois.

Le souvenir se dissipa pendant que les deux autres se disputaient et que Mukuro souriait.

Le retour à la réalité fut douloureux pour Tsuna ; elle avait maintenant mal à la tête. Reborn ne semblait pas être dans sa meilleure forme, non plus. Ce qu'ils venaient de voir était déconcertant : ces ravisseurs qui venaient de les attaquer avaient sauvé Chrome auparavant ! C'était dur à concevoir pour le Dragonnier qui venait d'assister à un rituel avec beaucoup trop de sang versé sur celle qu'ils avaient sauvé.

Lorsqu'ils regardèrent Nagi, celle-ci était en train de pleurer. Tsuna voulut la consoler et demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle s'essuya les larmes avec le bras pour les cacher.

\- Mukuro-san… pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que j'allais mourir, alors ? demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu allais mourir : je t'ai seulement dit que si tu me le donnais de ton plein gré, tu pourrais mourir… si je ne t'aide pas en retour, bien entendu. Mais sache que nous avions fait ce rituel car on savait que tu étais forte pour le surmonter... et car c'est le seul moyen pour que nous puissions voir ensemble un monde en paix..._

\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi en penser…

\- Chrome-chan…

L'apprentie exorciste refondit en larmes ; l'ange fit alors de son mieux pour l'apaiser. L'homme au fédora constata que l'esprit de Mukuro venait de s'endormir pour de bon... mais pour combien de temps ? Il décida alors de le lâcher car il se doutait qu'il se réveillerait de suite.

Soudain, ils entendirent des corps ramper sur le sol et venir vers eux ; ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir qui c'était.

\- Ken ! Chikusa ! s'exclama Dokuro. Ne bougez pas : vous allez encore plus vous blesser que vous ne l'êtes déjà !

\- La ferme, bya ! ordonna Jōshima. Tu ne peux pas nous comprendre : tu ne peux plus nous comprendre depuis que tu as perdu la mémoire !

\- Si, riposta Chrome d'une voix ferme.

Elle venait de se lever avec ses dernières forces avant de s'accroupir devant eux, tout en les regardant dans les yeux. Reborn et Tsunayūki échangèrent un regard, inquiets : qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire d'amnésie ? Le passé de leur amie semblait encore plus compliquée que ce qu'ils savaient déjà…

\- Grâce à Mukuro-san, je me souviens de tout, reprit-elle. Et… je comprends ce que vous ressentez, ce que vous voulez faire et pourquoi. Cependant, je ne peux pas l'approuver : il y aura trop d'innocents qui mourront.

\- Pour sauver d'autres !

Le blond grinça des dents avant de détourner du regard, peut-être car il était trop fatigué de garder sa tête relevée pour voir Nagi.

Tsunayūki se mit à frissonner. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un nouveau danger planait sur eux. Elle invita silencieusement l'homme au fédora à s'écarter du Liche et à se rapprocher de l'apprentie exorciste. Reborn devait lui aussi pressentir que quelque-chose n'allait pas.

\- Tsuna, qu'est-ce que tu sens ? demanda-t-il directement.

\- C'est… indescriptible, trembla l'ange. Mais ça arrive.

Et ils arrivèrent.

Ils apparurent grâce à un portail d'une flamme que n'avaient jamais vue Tsunayūki et Reborn : elle était noire comme la nuit, et semblait aspirer toute forme de vie et de joie autour d'elle. Trois grands hommes apparurent alors dans leur champ de vision. Ils portaient un grand manteau à plumes sombres qui allait jusqu'au sol et un chapeau haut-de-forme assortie. Mais le plus choquant, c'était que toute leur peau était recouverte de bandelettes : même leur visage était cachée par ces bandes. Mais Tsuna préféra presque que ça en soit ainsi, car elle n'était absolument pas tentée pour voir leur visage.

Après leur arrivée, des chaînes sortirent du portail. Reborn protégea intuitivement les filles. Mais les chaînes ne les attaquèrent pas : ils foncèrent sur Mukuro et ses acolytes et les enchaînèrent de la tête au pied. Même s'ils avaient fait du mal, Tsuna ne supporta pas de les voir ainsi emprisonnés.

\- Relâchez-les ! ordonna-t-elle. Pour qui vous prenez…

\- Arrête !

Une main s'agrippa à son poignet : c'était Irugorn. Il semblait encore plus mal au point que tout à l'heure. Reborn sentit un sentiment puissant l'habiter en ce moment, la toute première fois qu'il la sentait dans le dragon, mais il n'arrivait pas à deviner ce que c'était.

\- Iru ! Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-il tout en appliquant de la flamme sur l'épaule du dragon.

\- Tout va bien, assura celui-ci en refusant l'aide proposée. Essayez de ne pas vous faire davantage remarquer que vous venez de le faire !

Le Dragonnier comprit alors le sentiment qui régnait dans le dragon : de la peur, pure et simple. Il la sentit rentrer dans ses propres veines ; mais il reprit vite contrôle de ses propres émotions et se força à garder la tête froide.

\- Iru, qui sont ces types ? Et qu'est-ce c'est que cette flamme ?

\- Nous sommes les Vendicare.

La troupe se tourna vers les hommes en bandages.

\- Nous sommes garants de la sécurité de ce monde et du secret des Élus. Tout être de l'Éther qui ne respecte ses règles sera jugé et condamné.

\- Comment ?! Et qu'est-ce qui va leur arriver s'ils sont condamnés ?! paniqua Tsuna.

\- Nous les enfermerons dans notre prison inviolable, et nous les gardons jusqu'à leur mort.

\- Quoi ?! Mais vous n'avez pas le…

 _\- TSUNA, ARRÊTE !_

L'ordre fut tellement puissant dans sa tête qu'elle obéit sans réfléchir. Elle se retourna vers le dragon qui paraissait de plus en plus essoufflé.

Elle vit alors Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa se faire emmener par les Vendicare sans pouvoir faire quelque-chose. Le blond et le blasé continuaient de se débattre, mais ils étaient trop impuissants face à ces hommes. Ils partirent sans se retourner, et le portail disparut. Tsunayūki sentit que les hommes en manteau n'étaient plus là. Et c'était tant mieux.

Elle se retourna vers Irugorn et s'accroupit près de lui. Reborn et Chrome semblaient eux aussi brûler d'impatience de lui poser des questions.

\- Bon, ça serait trop te demander qui étaient ces types ? insista le Dragonnier. Ils me paraissent sacrément louches !

\- Ils l'ont dit : ce sont les Vendicare, les « Vengeurs » : ce sont eux qui assurent la paix entre les Élus et les humains normaux, répéta Irugorn.

\- Ce n'est pas ça que je te demande ! s'emballa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que cette flamme qu'ils utilisent ? Pourquoi ce sont eux qui assurent ça ? Qui est-ce qu'ils appellent « Êtres de l'Éther » ?!

\- Re-kun… je ne sais pas moi-même.

Reborn continua de le regarder sans céder : il ne semblait absolument pas convaincu. C'était la première que Tsunayūki le voyait si ébranlé.

\- Enfin, ce genre de trucs aussi gros que leur prison et leur « justice », ça ne doit pas arriver du jour au lendemain ! T'as dix mille ans : tu dois bien savoir quelque-chose !

\- Tu peux regarder mes souvenirs, si ça te dit : mais sache que de nombreux dragons et dragonniers enquêtent en secret sur eux, et ils ne savent rien du tout là-dessus.

\- Tu peux très bien bloquer des souvenirs pour que ça t'arrange !

\- Reborn-san, Irugorn-san… intervint doucement Nagi. Ne nous disputons pas : ça va empirer votre état.

L'ange la regarda tristement : elle avait l'air au bord des larmes, mais elle se retenait malgré tout de s'effondrer une nouvelle fois. Avoir vu Mukuro et les autres se faire embarquer de la sorte a dû lui porter le coup fatal. Les garçons se tournèrent vers elle, avant de lâcher silencieusement un soupir.

\- Tu as raison… approuva le dragon. On ne devrait se gueuler dessus...

Soudain, Tsuna fut prise de douleurs insoutenables dans tout son corps. Ses ailes de flammes se « décondensèrent » avant de disparaître ; elle se mit à hurler avant de s'écrouler par terre, inconsciente. Tout le monde s'assura qu'elle aille bien.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de lui arriver ? inspecta Reborn avant de la poser contre le mur.

\- C'est l'utilisation excessive de la flamme de dernière volonté sur un Élu, répondit Iru. Comme elle est indispensable pour notre corps, c'est un peu comme un muscle : à force d'en utiliser, en se fait comme des claquages.

\- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui va te faire une foulure avec ça… commenta l'homme au fédora avec un rictus.

Après ça, son sourire s'effaça tout aussi rapidement qu'il est apparu : il s'écroula par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Chrome se précipita sur lui pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Irugorn ne s'en inquiéta pas : il savait que le Dragonnier n'avait plus d'énergie pour rester debout. Ni même rester conscient, d'ailleurs.

\- Dis donc, t'as pas l'impression de flemmarder ? remarqua le dragon. Je me suis pris des plus vilains coups que toi, et j'arrive à rester debout : tu pourrais faire un effort, non ?

\- Eh oh, je te rappelle que je me suis battu contre toi, Gokudera, Hibari, Ken et Kakinou en même temps en évitant de vous blesser : j'ai fait quelque chose quand même, répliqua Reborn. Et puis… j'ai fait un effort en plus : j'ai fait en sorte de ne pas me vider de ma flamme pour ne pas t'inquiéter. C'est pas bien, ça ?

Finalement, il tomba à son tour dans l'inconscience. Le corps inerte de Tsuna glissa contre le mur et sa tête tomba sur l'épaule du Dragonnier. Ils étaient tous les deux trop fatigués pour rester éveillés. Nagi s'assura une dernière fois qu'ils aillent bien avant de s'asseoir au sol, les jambes repliées sur elle-même. Elle semblait être au bord des larmes. Irugorn ne savait pas trop comment la consoler : l'homme au fédora n'avait jamais fait ça. Il s'accroupit devant elle avant de lui tapoter la tête doucement.

\- T'as pas à t'inquiéter, Chrome-chan : nous avons tous fait du bon travail. Même toi.

Il n'y eut qu'un semblant de sourire sur le visage de l'apprentie exorciste.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu entendre.

...

\- Ohé, tête de poulpe ! Tu te lèves à l'extrême limite, oui ou merde ?!

\- Onii-san, laisse le se reposer s'il en a besoin…

\- Meuh ah ah ! Je vais pouvoir dessiner sur le visage de Stupidera !

\- Ma ma, tu devrais faire des moustaches plus arrondies, Lambo-kun. Comme ça.

\- Et puis, change de couleur, aussi : que du noir, c'est pas original.

\- Oh, moi aussi j'ai envie de dessiner, Reborn-nii !

\- Et Fūta-kun s'y met aussi…

\- Hm ? Vous voulez réveiller Hayato ? J'ai un moyen beaucoup plus efficace : je l'ai nommé « Poison Cooking : Gâteau aux sels de Pâmoison ».

Hayato se réveilla en sursaut avant même d'avoir eu affaire à la pâtisserie de sa demi-sœur : à chaque fois qu'il entendait Poison Cooking, il était capable de se réveiller n'importe quand - c'était devenu un espèce de réflexe de survie -. Il regarda alors autour de lui et constata que presque tout le monde était à son chevet. Yamamoto, Fūta, Lambo et Reborn avaient des feutres dans leur main ; Tsunayūki retenait de son mieux Ryohei qui voulait le baffer pour le réveiller ; et celle qui était la plus proche de lui était Bianchi avec son gâteau. Le chat-garou bondit dans son lit et s'écarta d'elle ; heureusement, la Chérubienne fit reculer au moins le gâteau de lui.

\- Tu te sens bien, Gokudera-kun ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Hum… bi-bien sur, Tsuna-Hime ! bégaya-t-il.

Celle-ci se mit à soupirer. Il savait que ça ne lui plaisait pas qu'il appelle comme ça, mais il n'y pouvait rien : il préférait montrer son respect avant toute chose.

\- En fait, pourquoi vous avez décidé de me faire chier ? finit-il par poser avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme. Sauf vous, Tsuna-Hime ~ !

\- Comme Ryohei et… l'autre, hésita le Dragonnier en jetant un regard dégoûté vers le yokaï, s'ennuyaient en attendant qu'on se réveille, ils ont décidé qu'ils embêteraient le dernier qui se réveille. Et il se trouve que c'est toi, ce dernier.

\- Hein ? Mais vous vous êtes suffisamment reposés ?

Chacun hocha de la tête pour assurer. Tout le monde avait des pansements éparpillés sur leur corps ; en plus de tout ça, Reborn avait tout son bras droit était enroulé dans du ruban et Tsuna avait une bande qui entourait sa tête et des béquilles pour sa jambe droite qui était emplâtrée. Malgré tout, ils gardèrent tous le sourire.

\- Évidemment ! rassura Takeshi.

\- En fait, toi : pourquoi t'as encore ton bras ? remarqua Gokudera. Je suis sûr que t'es du camp des ennemis !

\- Ah ah ah ! Mais non, voyons : je sais pas comment, mais il y a beaucoup de flammes de la pluie est sortie de mon entaille et « zoo » ! il m'a obéi et il s'est raccroché.

 _\- Euh… moyen, niveau explication…_ pensa tout le monde.

\- C'est sûrement une faculté des zombies, en déduit Reborn. Les flammes de dernière volonté dans ton corps et ceux qui restaient dans ton bras ont pu créer cette attraction et t'as pu te recoller le bras.

\- Oh, mais c'est génial ! s'exclama la Chérubienne. Si on omet le fait qu'il faut avoir un membre coupé…

\- Génial ? Je trouve que c'est pas trop le cas : pour un simple humain comme Takeshi, utiliser excessivement ses flammes d'une manière brusque raccourcit considérablement sa durée de vie.

\- Pardon ?!

Tsuna regarda tristement le zombie. Pour avoir ses deux bras, il devra mourir plus tôt ; est-ce que son sacrifice a réellement servi à quelque-chose ?

Mais elle vit son visage, il y avait un sourire triste et un petit rire.

\- Sans dire que je m'en réjouis, ça ne me dérange pas non plus, déclara-t-il. Déjà, je n'aurais même pas dû vivre maintenant, alors…

\- Raah ! Reborn, à quoi ça sert de plomber l'ambiance à l'extrême limite comme ça alors que tout est pour le mieux ?! gronda Sasagawa.

\- Je ne fais que prévenir, c'est tout.

Voir le Dragonnier se faire gronder par le cyborg ainsi fit éclater de rire Tsuna. Les autres enchaînèrent lorsqu'elle se fit frapper par l'homme au fédora. Lorsque tout le monde fût à bout de souffle, Gokudera remarqua autre chose.

\- Hm ? Où est Chrome ? Elle ne s'est pas encore levée ?

\- Hm… eh ben…

Takeshi ne termina pas sa phrase, visiblement gênée.

\- Depuis qu'on vous a tous ramenés dans les diligences, Yamamto et moi, elle n'a plus parlé, s'inquiéta la succube. La pauvre… elle vivait tranquillement jusqu'à maintenant, puis elle se fait capturée et torturée du jour au lendemain. Je comprends son mutisme : elle doit être traumatisée.

A cet instant, Reborn et Tsuna se jetèrent un coup d'œil. L'homme fit un non discret de la tête, puis ils se détournèrent du regard. Hayato était le seul à les avoir aperçu ? Peut-être, oui : en tout cas, ils avaient l'air de connaître la véritable raison du malaise chez Dokuro - et que ce n'était pas celle énoncée -, mais qu'ils hésitaient à le dire. Mais si la Jūdaime ne voulait pas révéler quelque-chose, alors le chat-garou ne la forcera pas.

\- Bon, alors, changeons de sujet : qu'est-ce qu'on va faire du géant ? Enfin… de Lancia ? se reprit Gokudera.

Nouveau silence pesant.

\- Franchement, tête de poulpe, t'enchaînes les mauvaises nouvelles, là… constata Ryohei.

\- Quoi, il est mort ?

\- Qui sait ? En tout cas, il a été capturé à l'extrême limite sous nos yeux.

...

\- Comment ça, capturé ?

Irugorn écoutait la discussion sans rien rajouter. Ryuko avait beau s'être fait malmener pendant des journées entières, il avait repris sa bonne humeur et son énergie dès le lendemain. Par contre, la nouvelle que venait d'avouer l'Alchimiste était dure à entendre - déjà qu'on lui avait fait le topo de ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'il était emprisonné n'était pas facile à croire, celle-là dépasser son entendement -.

\- Mais qui pourrait réussir à embarquer un géant de force ? demanda-t-il. Et comment ?

\- Alors là, je ne sais pas… avoua Shamal. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont venus au nom de la Justice. Enfin, je n'appellerai pas ça une justice, de mon côté… ça ne te dit rien, Irugorn ?

\- Non.

« _Quel beau mensonge_ », songea-t-il à peine après avoir parlé.

Comment ne pas comparer ces « justiciers » avec les Vendicare ? Il était certain qu'il parlait des mêmes personnes qui avaient enlevé Mukuro et ses acolytes. Cependant, son excellent instinct de dragon - sans prétention - lui avait soufflé de se faire le plus discret par rapport à ce qui s'est passé à Kokuyo Land : d'autant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire face à eux, ça ne servait à rien non plus de faire paniquer les autres avec ces types louches. Il avait par la suite recommandé la même chose à Reborn, Tsuna et Chrome. Il leur avait convaincu que comme ça, on ne pourrait pas assimiler le silence de la jeune fille avec l'enchaînement de Mukuro, Ken et Kakimoto.

La vérité était tout autre, mais il préférait garder ça pour lui.

\- Et vous pensez qu'on pourra le libérer ? continua le Bosatsu. Ça me fait mal de le savoir emprisonné : si j'ai bien compris, il n'a jamais fait de mal volontairement et il vous aurait même aider à nous retrouver. Il n'a aucune raison qu'on le traite ainsi.

\- Je sais, approuva l'Alchimiste en prenant une bouffée de cigarette. Cependant, les gars qui l'ont emporté n'avaient pas l'air de penser la même chose que nous. Je ne pense pas qu'on le reverra de sitôt.

Le dragon approuvait parfaitement l'avis du docteur Shamal : si la prison était réputée être inviolable, ils ne verront plus jamais Lancia. Ryuko ne rajoute rien de plus à part un soupir.

Les hommes restèrent dans le silence jusqu'à qu'un téléphone sonne : Ganka s'empressa de se lever pour décrocher autre part.

\- Je suis désolé : c'est un appel urgent, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Oh, c'est qui ? demanda Irugorn.

\- Je ne sais pas : je vais voir qui c'est, répondit-il avec le sourire.

Il sortit de la pièce avant d'observer la personne qui l'appelait : elle l'avait déjà appelé quelques jours auparavant, le lendemain de l'arrivée de la petite troupe. Pourquoi lui rappelait-il maintenant ?

\- Moshi moshi ? … tout va bien, Iemitsu?

...

Même si le bilan du retour n'était pas tout rose - il y a eu trop de blessés et un emprisonné pour dire que c'était un sans faute -, ils ont décidés de préparer une petite fête ce soir, car ils ont réussi leur objectif, au final : celui de libérer Hibari. Mais sans surprise, l'ange n'avait pas vu le vampire depuis son réveil, ce matin. Ni Chrome, d'ailleurs : Sawada s'était d'abord assurée qu'elle allait bien « physiquement » avant de descendre faire la fête ; cependant, elle savait que « mentalement », ce n'était pas encore ça. Hélas, elle n'avait pas de remède pour ça. Nagi lui avait simplement demandé qu'on la laisse tranquille. Ce renfermement inquiéta énormément Tsuna, car elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire toute seule…

Pour l'occasion, ils avaient sorti une grande table pour poser les différents plats préparés pour l'occasion. Mais Tsunayūki n'avait pas envie de rester dans la même pièce durant toute la soirée : elle se décida à sortir pour prendre l'air. Là, elle vit l'acolyte de Kyoya, Kusakabe. Pendant combien de temps était-il resté planté là ? En tout cas, il avait l'air d'avoir attendu tout ce temps juste pour parler à l'ange : dès qu'il la remarqua, il s'avança vers elle.

\- Kusakabe-san ? Que faites-vous ici ? questionna Tsuna.

\- Oh… eh bien… comme Hibari-san est trop fier pour remercier quelqu'un, je suis venu le faire à sa place : merci beaucoup pour votre aide.

-Oh ! Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien ! Redressez-vous !

Il venait à peine à se pencher en avant par respect qu'elle le remonta en plaçant une main sur son épaule. Quand elle se rendit compte du contact, elle enleva immédiatement ses mains, embarrassée.

\- Je… je suis désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle.

Kusakabe haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Puis il se mit à sourire, visiblement amusé par ce comportement. Tsuna comprit que malgré l'air sévère qu'il avait pris la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés - et sa coupe de cheveux qui n'arrangeait pas les choses - il était en réalité beaucoup plus aimable que son chef.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-il.

\- Kusakabe ? Que étais-tu ici ? arriva une nouvelle voix. Tu veux que je te morde à mort ou quoi ?

\- Hibari-san ?! Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?!

Tsuna ne crut pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles : le vampire était bel et bien là ! Il était peut-être resté caché dans l'ombre, ou alors, il venait à peine d'arriver ; Sawada n'arrivait pas à le savoir avec son intuition.

Kyoya avait l'air bien parti pour gronder son subordonné, mais quand il vit l'ange, ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Elle se sentit oppressée en un rien de temps.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es une Chérubienne ?

Kusakabe se retourna vers elle en lâchant un cri de surprise. Mais la plus étonnée de tous, c'était sans conteste Tsunayūki : pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ?

\- Euh…oui, bégaya-t-elle. Enfin, il y a pas si longtemps, non plus. Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

\- Hm. Pas mal, pour une volatile.

« Pas mal » ? Venait-il de lui faire un compliment à l'instant ? Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre ; même l'autre vampire ne savait plus où donner sa langue. Un sourire carnassier éclaira le visage de Hibari.

\- Je veux te mordre à mort maintenant, se décida-t-il.

\- Heeeiiin ?!

\- Bon sang, j'en ai était sûr ! exaspéra Kusakabe. Hibari-san, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? répliqua le vampire sans vergogne.

\- Pourtant, Kusakabe a raison.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Tsuna vit Reborn intervenir, accompagné de Fūta et d'Irugorn. Le Dragonnier se mit en face de Kyoya sans aucune gêne ni peur.

\- Tu devrais attendre encore un peu, reprit-il ensuite. Elle ne s'est pas particulièrement améliorée depuis la dernière fois : tu devrais patienter encore un peu si tu veux commencer à t'amuser avec elle.

\- Quoi ?! paniqua la concernée. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Pourtant, le vampire réfléchit sérieusement à la proposition. Finalement, il se retourna et se mit dos au monde, sa cape claquant au sol.

\- Viens Kusakabe : les autres risquent de s'inquiéter si nous restons trop longtemps avec des herbivores, finit-il par déclarer.

\- D'accord Hibari-san ! affirma son acolyte avant de continuer à voix basse aux autres. Et vous, évitez de vous attirer plus d'ennuis que vous en avez déjà, compris ?

Tsuna acquiesça silencieusement de la tête. Mais elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pourra pas suivre le conseil de Kusakabe.

\- Ohé, la volatile.

L'ange eut un nouveau sursaut de surprise puis se retourna vers Kyoya.

\- T'as intérêt à devenir plus fort, à l'avenir, que tu puisses au moins rester debout cinq minutes quand je te mordrai à mort.

\- O-oui !

Elle ne voyait rien d'autre pour le répliquer. Kyoya afficha une nouvelle fois ses canines avant de se fondre dans l'ombre des arbres, suivi de près par Kusakabe. Tsunayūki sentit qu'ils n'étaient plus là.

Ensuite, elle se retourna vers Reborn, les joues gonflées - elle ne connaissait pas d'autre moyen pour montrer son mécontentement -. Elle allait alors commencer à le gronder, mais c'est le Dragonnier qui eut le culot de la réprimander avant elle :

\- Alors, même pas un merci ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais je rêve : je ne veux pas affronter ce type ! fit-elle remarquer. Mais quand est-ce que t'as pensé que ça me ferait plaisir de me battre contre ce monstre ?!

\- Tu finiras par l'affronter à un moment, de toute façon : il a dû flasher sur toi, contesta-t-il. Pour l'instant, essaye de te préparer au pire en même temps que notre mission.

Sawada ne trouva rien à redire à ça, mais cela la fit encore plus bouder.

Soudain, elle sentit une petite main s'accrocher à la sienne : c'était l'étoile qui venait de s'approcher d'elle.

\- Dis, Tsuna-nee, tu t'amuses à la fête ? demanda-t-il avec le sourire.

\- Oh… oui, c'est sympa. Et toi ?

\- Moi aussi. Ça a été très amusant.

Tsuna le regarda étrangement ; ses yeux et ses lèvres exprimaient plus de la nostalgie que de la véritable joie. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que Reborn et Irugorn étaient sortis avec lui ?

\- Hm ? Tu as quelque-chose, Fūta-kun ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, tout va bien, Tsuna-nee : je suis content de vous avoir connu.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

En fait, elle ne voulait pas chercher à comprendre à ce moment-là. Mais Irugorn finit par lui répondre à la place de Fūta.

\- Lorsqu'une étoile se met à briller, elle reprend sa forme d'origine dans les vingt-quatre heures qui suivent, c'est-à-dire une grosse boule d'énergie faite d'hélium et d'hydrogène, puis il retourne dans le ciel, expliqua-t-il le plus basiquement.

\- Oh… c'est-à-dire que… tu vas…

Le petit garçon hocha de la tête. Tsunayūki était à court de mot : Fūta allait donc partir maintenant, comme ça ? Elle ne l'a pas connu longtemps, elle l'admit : mais elle s'était attachée à lui, comme un petit frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Pourtant il allait les quitter sans même l'avoir voulu.

\- Tu as déjà dit au revoir aux autres ?

\- Bien sûr ! Mais ils s'amusaient tellement bien à l'intérieur que je voulais pas les déranger pour m'accompagner.

Tsunayūki regarda dans la salle à travers les fenêtres : oui, elle entendait des rires et de la musique. Elle se les imaginait bien en train de s'amuser comme des fous. Quel étrange contraste il y avait entre le dedans et le dehors.

\- Eh ben… quand est-ce que nous nous reverrons, Fūta-kun ? questionna-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

\- Je sais pas, finit-il par répondre. Mais je te promets que nous nous reverrons, et qu'il y aura une aussi grande fête que celle-là : plus grande encore, même. Un jour.

Tsuna s'accroupit devant lui et le prit dans ses bras. C'était plus dur encore de ne pas pleurer quand elle sentit quelque-chose d'humide tomber son épaule nue. Quand ils se séparèrent, Fūta affichait toujours le même visage qu'auparavant, sauf qu'il y avait maintenant des larmes en plus.

\- Au revoir, Tsuna-nee, salua-t-il une dernière fois. Au revoir, Irugorn-san.

\- Fais attention à toi, là-haut : les astéroïdes sont du genre à foncer dans le tas sans regarder devant eux.

Tsuna trouva ça drôle de voir Fūta faire un câlin au dragon : celui-ci était tellement petit qu'il ne devait faire qu'une tête de plus que l'étoile.

\- Au revoir, Renato-nii.

Reborn soupira. Tsuna le fixa discrètement : Fūta savait alors comment il s'appelait en vrai ? Mais vu le sourire d'Irugorn, elle se douta de la personne qui l'avait mis au courant.

\- Tu n'as pas à m'appeler Renato. Tu peux toujours m'appeler Reborn, conseilla-t-il.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas t'appeler Renato-nii ? demanda Fūta.

\- Car il est mort il y a dix ans.

Tsuna continua de le fixer : elle était perdue par son explication. Mais son intuition lui disait que c'était assurément la meilleure réponse pour expliquer sa situation.

Mais l'étoile écarta encore plus les bras pour l'inviter à faire un câlin.

\- Je ne crois pas ! contesta-t-il gentiment. Il doit encore vivre dans un petit coin. Il doit juste attendre le bon moment pour revenir.

Reborn eut un air étonné sur son visage, lui qui était si renfermé d'habitude. Irugorn eut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, puis Tsuna : quelque-chose lui disait que ces paroles auront un jour leur effet.

\- Au revoir, Renato-nii.

\- Au revoir, Fūta.

Ce coup-là, l'homme au fédora voulut bien se baisser pour prendre l'étoile dans ses bras, lui qui avait horreur de cette marque d'affection. Fūta se mit alors à briller comme la dernière fois : Tsuna eut peur car la dernière fois, sa peau était devenue toute brûlante. Cependant, quand ils se séparèrent, Reborn ne semblait pas plus blessé.

\- C'est sûrement parce qu'il va partir qu'il n'est pas aussi brûlant que d'habitude, déduit Irugorn.

L'étoile brillait de plus en plus. Finalement, les dernières paroles que Tsunayūki entendit furent :

\- Au revoir, minna-san ! Bonne chance pour la suite et ne perdez pas espoir !

L'étoile ne devint alors plus qu'une tâche blanche avant de se décomposer en poussière pour s'envoler dans le ciel, tels des pétales de fleurs lumineux transportés au gré du vent.

* * *

 **Ça** **y est : l'arc Kokuyo vient ENFIN de s'achever ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, mais j'écris de véritables pavés pour chaque chapitre : j'espère que ça ne découragera pas certains X'D.**

 **Merci à yorukakusaku pour le nouveau favori et follow et à Tsuki Banritt et Nephlim-Diafire5 pour les commentaires !**

 **Ciao ciao ^^ !**


	45. Chārwan

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Le lendemain, le petit monde préféra partir tôt le matin afin d'arriver à leur objectif final en fin de journée : Chārwan. Ce n'était pas que Tsunayūki ne voulait plus partir là-bas, mais elle ne voulait pas partir de suite non plus. Lors des adieux, elle n'avait pas vu Chrome avec Ryuko. Au-delà du fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait plus les revoir une dernière fois - était-ce qu'elle leur en voulait tant que ça de l'avoir fait vivre tant de choses ? -, l'ange était surtout inquiète : elle ne l'avait plus revue depuis la dernière fois, quand ils étaient rentrés de Kokuyo Land. Elle n'était plus ressortie de sa chambre depuis ; le Bosatsu lui apportait les repas lui-même. Il assurait alors Tsuna que Dokuro allait l'air d'aller bien, mais qu'elle lui cachait évidemment quelque-chose et que c'était ça qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. L'ange fut tentée plus d'une fois de lui dire ce qu'elle savait : mais comment réagirait-il quand il apprendrait que Nagi et Mukuro se connaissait depuis toujours, si ce n'était qu'ils étaient amis ou au-delà ?

Au départ, Ryuko serra la main de tout le monde.

\- Faites attention à vous, recommanda-t-il à chacun.

\- Merci de nous avoir aidé, remercia Reborn en retour.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien ! Entre copains, il faut bien se serrer les coudes ! blagua-t-il en donnant une tape amicale dans l'épaule.

\- S'il vous plaît, prenez soin de Chrome, demanda l'ange quand vint son tour. Je suis sûre que vous êtes là personne la plus proche pour pouvoir se confier.

\- … je l'espère, sourit tristement Ganka.

\- Dites-lui de ma part que je reviendrai la voir quand nous aurons terminé notre affaire de notre côté.

\- Hm ? Vous n'avez pas encore terminé de voyager, alors que vous venez de vous taper un gros morceau ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers ses compagnons. Chacun s'échangea un sourire à l'autre.

Oh non. Il n'avait pas encore fini ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

\- Ce qu'on a fait, ces derniers jours, ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'on prépare depuis le début.

\- Oh ! Eh ben… bonne chance ne sera pas de trop !

Ryuko les vit alors partir, s'éloignant de l'académie de Yoko.

Quand il n'arriva plus à les distinguer dans l'horizon, il se décida de rentrer et de ranger son manteau. En laissant échapper un bâillement de sommeil, il pianota un message à son ami qui l'avait appelé hier.

 _« Ils viennent de partir pour Chārwan. Comme tu l'avais deviné. »_

Ensuite il posa le téléphone sur la table basse et se prépara un café pour mieux se réveiller. Tout en sirotant la boisson, il songea à l'apprentie exorciste. On pourrait croire qu'elle se sent à l'extérieur de toute chose, mais il savait qu'elle était très sensible ; il l'avait élevée, après tout. Il se doutait donc que son petit séjour chez ces tortionnaires l'avait profondément ébranlée. Il se décida qu'après sa prière, il ira lui parler et faire de la psychologie avec elle. Il ne supportera pas la voir ainsi trop longtemps.

Un peu de temps passa depuis, puis il alla dans la chambre de Chrome pour la réveiller et lui apporter à manger.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Chrome, où es-tu ?

Il songea un premier temps qu'elle était au toilettes ; ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait aussi passé l'âge de jouer à cache-cache, mais Ganka n'eut rien d'autre à faire que de la chercher dans la chambre. Cependant, tout était en ordre et rien n'indiquait sa présence dans les lieux : l'armoire ordonnée, la salle de bain propre, le lit fait, tout montrer que c'était comme si personne n'avait habité ces lieux depuis des jours. Désespérément, il poursuivit sa recherche dans les autres pièces de l'académie, là où elle aurait pu être.

Mais elle était nulle part.

Dans un dernier effort, Ryuko retourna dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas vu le premier coup, mais son cache-œil était par terre avec un papier, près du bureau : le vent qui s'engouffrait dans la chambre par les fenêtres avait subitement dû les faire tomber. Il ramassa la feuille avec précaution entre ses doigts. Le temps se figea autour de lui. Juste ces quelques mots écrits dessus suffit à faire comprendre tout ce à quoi a pensé l'apprentie exorciste ce dernier jour.

 _« Ryuko-san,_

 _Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi._

 _Chrome Dokuro. »_

C'était fini. Chrome venait de fuguer.

...

En chemin pour la capitale, Tsunayūki aurait pu se plaindre en trouvant le temps long, assez longtemps pour commencer à faire picoter ses jambes de fatigue. Cependant, elle était presque du genre à s'en réjouir : à côté des journées de stress qu'elle avait subi, elle profita pleinement de cette marche aux côtés de ces amis, qui étaient tous de bonne humeur - peut-être car ils pensaient à la même chose qu'elle -. Peut-être même que la marche allait être trop courte, si elle savait ce qui allait se passer à Chārwan…

Finalement, la petite troupe arriva à la capitale d'Ancester. La Chérubienne préféra largement l'air propre et le grand espace libre de Lawn ; à Chārwan, elle avait presque du mal à respirer tellement c'était lourd et chaque rue avec un peu de commerces grouillait de monde. Mais à comparaison avec Zanju, ici ce n'était pas invivable non plus : la ville était tellement grande que la population était dispersée sur une plus grande zone.

Le plus curieux du groupe était Yamamoto : il n'arrêtait pas de prendre des petites ruelles inconnues de tous avant de toujours ressortir pile devant nos héros. On aurait dit un enfant dans son terrain de jeu préféré. Tsuna ne put en déduire que deux choses par rapport à ça : soit, il avait énormément de chance de toujours les retrouver au final, soit...

\- Dis-moi, Takeshi, tu as connu cette ville ? finit par demander Reborn quand le zombie s'arrêta de partir dans tous les sens.

\- Eh ben... c'est là que j'habitais, avant, sourit le concerné. Et je me rends compte qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses qui ont changé... oh ! La statue sur la place ! passa-t-il du coq à l'âne.

Sur la place où ils venaient d'arriver, il y avait une petite fille en cuivre rouille verte qui mesurait trois mètre de haut. Elle portait une robe en dentelle et portait un globe dans ses bras comme une mère porterait son enfant.

\- Mais... elle est connue dans le monde entier ! s'exclama Gokudera. On n'a pas réussi à la dater, mais on raconte qu'elle date d'il y a plus de trois cents ans !

\- Je confirme ! sourit Yamamoto. J'ai même assisté au casting pour savoir quelle fille serait prise pour modèle : elle avait mon âge. Au départ, celle qui a été sélectionnée était toute timide ; mais après le début de la construction, le succès lui est monté à la tête et on l'a retrouvé quelques années plus tard morte à cause d'une overdose.

\- C'est... c'est parfaitement ça ! s'étonna le chat-garou.

 _\- Eh ben... que de culture !_ pensa Tsuna en désespérant en songeant à la sienne.

\- Takeshi, pour revenir à notre affaire : ça signifie que tu pourrais réussir à nous guider là-dedans ? revint au fait l'homme au fédora.

\- Les doigts dans le nez !

\- Parce que maintenant, il faut qu'on trouve deux choses : de un, chercher la gare où il y aurait ce nouveau TGV - Train à Grande Vitesse - ; ensuite, s'il n'y a aucun départ dans la journée, il faudra qu'on trouve un hôtel où on pourra dormir.

\- On partirait à Groad de suite ?! s'exclama Sawada.

\- S'il y a un train, oui. Une fois là-bas, tu nous guideras, Dame-Tsuna, à HeavenGard : au plus tôt on arrive là-bas, au plus vite cette histoire de guerre se réglera, non ?

\- Hm... oui.

Ça lui faisait bizarre de dire que le voyage qu'elle avait commencé avec Reborn et Irugorn se terminait déjà : qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire, après ? Et elle ? Elle ne préféra ne pas penser à l'avenir et, au contraire, profiter de l'instant présent.

\- HeavenGard... songea Yamamoto qui fit couper Tsuna dans ses pensées. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'y suis plus allé...

\- Quoi, HeavenGard ?! Mais t'as déjà pu y aller, à l'extrême limite ?! s'exclama Ryohei. Mais je croyais que les entrées sont hyper surveillées !

\- Il n'y avait pas la guerre à ce moment-là. Sinon, je connais plusieurs hôtels dans la ville qui avaient du succès, mais je ne sais pas s'ils sont encore ouverts. Quant à la gare, je ne suis pas plus renseigné que vous...

\- Lambo-san veut voir le train ! rigola le yokaï. Tchou tchooouuu !

\- Lâche mes cheveux, stupide bovin ! s'énerva Hayato.

\- J'accompagnerai Lambo, se proposa le cyborg. Parce que je veux aussi aller voir le train à l'extrême limite !

\- Personnellement, j'aimerai me reposer au plus tôt, bailla Tsunayūki. Si on a rien d'autre à faire...

\- Normalement, non, répondit Reborn. J'irai avec Takeshi, aussi : comme c'est moi qui a la caillasse, c'est plus pratique si on réserve des chambres...

\- Je vais dans l'autre groupe, alors, déclara le dragon : comme ça, on pourra se communiquer par télépathie s'il y a un problème. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'on ait aussi de l'argent, si on veut prendre des places dans le train.

\- Ah oui.

Le Dragonnier hésita alors à sortir l'argent de sa poche pour le donner à Iru. Après une mûre réflexion, il se dirigea vers le chat-garou.

\- Gokudera, ça te dérangerait d'accompagner ces trois-là et de prendre l'argent en même temps ? lui murmura-t-il comme si c'était un secret. Pas que je leur fasse pas confiance : mais avec un qui est en mode « je-m'en-foutiste » avec l'argent - il fixa le dragon qui avait trouvé une pièce sur le sol et qui le grignotait juste par curiosité -, l'autre qui m'a l'air très souvent distrait - Ryohei se mit à hurler « Où est ma vise ?! » avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était juste dans sa tête -, et le troisième qui est... - Reborn et Hayato s'échangèrent un regard dégoûté : aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient pour le yokaï -, je crois que tu es la personne la mieux qualifiée pour garder l'argent.

\- Bien sûr, Reborn-san, je vous comprends parfaitement, accepta le chat-garou.

\- Vous êtes aussi désespérants l'un que l'autre, remarqua Tsuna sans se cacher.

\- Bien, si les groupes sont faits, donnons-nous rendez-vous ici pour faire le point, ok ?

\- Ouais !

...

De leur côté, Reborn et Tsunayūki faisaient de leur mieux pour suivre Takeshi dans les grandes rues. Parfois, ils arrivaient à emprunter des petites ruelles où il y avait moins de gens, mais c'était dans de rares occasions malheureusement. La plupart du temps, Tsuna n'avait que la place pour faufiler entre les gens et réussir à suivre les deux garçons devant elle - comment faisaient-ils pour avancer sans que personne ne semble les gêner ? -.

Mais par un malheureux accident, une fille a foncé sur le Dragonnier et est tombée à la renverse avec un petit « Hahi ! ». Elle portait dans ses bras des piles de boîtes remplies de vêtements et d'accessoires qui arrivaient jusqu'à ses yeux ; elle ne pouvait donc pas voir devant elle. La plupart du contenu s'en déversa par terre avec un petit tintement de clochette.

Le zombie et la Chérubienne s'approcha de la fille pour vérifier que tout allait bien. C'était une jeune fille brune avec des yeux assortis. Tsuna trouva qu'elle pouvait un peu ressembler à elle : elle avait tout l'air d'une fille banale qui ne faisait pas remarquer - à part à cause de sa maladresse -. Cependant, elle voyait aussi qu'elles n'étaient pas pareilles non plus : elle semblait beaucoup plus coquette que l'ange, ne serait-ce qu'en voyant le petit chouchou fantaisie avec lequel elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval, ou sa petite tenue légère avec un débardeur blanc et une jupe jaune flottante. Elle semblait aussi beaucoup attachée aux vêtements, et elle commença à s'énerver envers l'homme au fédora :

\- Dis donc ! Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention où vous marchez ?!

 _\- Euh… elle se rend compte que c'est surtout elle qui devrait faire attention, non ?_ pensa Tsunayūki.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Reborn en s'accroupissant et en faisant attention à bien cacher son œil gauche sous le revers de son chapeau. Vous acceptiez bien que je vous aide ?

\- … hahi ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers l'homme, et soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et ses joues s'empourprèrent comme par magie. Avec un regard blasé, Tsuna se douta alors qu'un Cupidon venait de passer dans les parages - les Cupidon étaient des frères jumeaux qui pouvaient se rendre invisible et qui avaient eu la drôle passion du tir à l'arc, alors même que leur vue était pire qu'une taupe -.

\- Bref, tout ça pour dire que la malheureuse fille venait de tomber amoureuse de Reborn - il fallait dire qu'il ne faisait pas non plus d'effort de son côté pour paraître le moins séducteur possible -.

\- Je… je voulais dire… je suis désolée de m'être énervée ainsi, balbutia-t-elle. Ce ne sont que des vêtements après tout…

\- Je comprends votre comportement, lui rassura-t-il en un doux sourire. Ça ne doit pas être tous les jours que vous percutez quelqu'un.

\- Hé hé… non, c'est vrai.

 _\- Bon sang, c'est pas le moment de jouer les Don Juan, Reborn !_ voulut faire rappeler Tsuna à l'ordre.

Voyant que ça allait prendre des plombs avant qu'ils ne se remettent en marche - en plus que Yamamoto était en train de lire un panneau touristique de vingt pieds de long -, elle décida qu'elle devait prendre les choses en main. Perdant patiente, elle frappa le haut de la tête du Dragonnier comme celui-ci lui faisait les trois-quarts du temps.

Grave erreur.

Elle reçut de suite un regard noir, mais pas de la personne qu'elle s'y attendait. Ce n'était pas l'homme qui la tuait à coups d'yeux furibonds ; non, c'était la brune. Elle semblait s'être métamorphosée en une bête sauvage de la nuit en un instant - ce qui déconcerta légèrement la jeune femme puisqu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi cette réaction -.

\- Dis donc, on ne t'a pas appris qu'on ne frappe pas les gentilshommes ?!

\- Les… gentil…hommes ?

Tsuna fut sur le point d'éclater de rire. D'autant que le terme n'était plus utilisé depuis un certain, elle ne considérait pas forcément Reborn comme un gentilhomme.

Elle venait d'empirer la situation encore plus qu'à l'instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, à rire maintenant ? demanda la fille.

\- C'est que… je ne sais pas trop si on peut le considérer comme un gentilhomme, fut-elle remarquer honnêtement.

Le coup qui vint ne fit pas particulièrement mal à Tsunayūki, mais la fit surtout sursauter.

La fille en face d'elle venait de la frapper sur la tête. Peut-être commençait-elle à perdre patiente avec la Chérubienne : ses joues étaient gonflées de bouderie et d'indignations.

\- Et en plus, tu es impolie envers eux ! scandalisa-t-elle. Discourtoise !

Finalement, elle finit de rassembler ses affaires en bric à brac et reprit son chemin, non sans un petit sourire vers l'homme au fédora qui lui rendit. Ça commençait sérieusement à fatiguer Sawada. Elle sentait le regard du Dragonnier sur elle : elle prit son courage à deux mains et leva les yeux sur lui. Il n'y avait que son sourire si atypique sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? demanda finalement Tsuna. Je n'aurai pas dû de te frapper, c'est ça ? Et t'es en train d'imaginer comment tu pourrais te venger ?

\- Hm… non, pas particulièrement, réfléchit-il. Je me disais que tu étais incapable de mentir à qui que ce soit, et qu'un jour, ça va te retomber dessus et tu ne sauras pas d'où ça vient.

\- Bien sûr, affirma-t-elle sans réel conviction. En attendant, il faut qu'on aille à l'hôtel puis retrouver les autres, à la place de draguer toutes les filles sur ton chemin.

\- Hm ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai fait que mon devoir de gentleman, sourit-il en ré-arrangeant le bord de son chapeau.

\- Ah ah, très drôle, monsieur le gentilhomme : ça serait bien maintenant que tu arrêtes de faire le « gentleman » pour qu'on ne perde plus de temps.

\- Bien sûr, madame la Discourtoise ~.

Tsuna allait lui répliquer quelque-chose, mais le zombie venait de finir de lire et les rejoignait : ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer, d'autant plus que s'il fallait expliquer la situation a Takeshi, ils n'arriveraient pas à l'hôtel d'aussitôt. Ils reprirent alors la marche de bonne humeur, si ce n'était que Reborn s'amusait à lancer des pics sur la Chérubienne juste pour le plaisir.

...

\- Ah ah ah ! Ça a bien changé depuis tout ce temps, on dirait…

Tsuna s'abstint de répondre à Takeshi. Tout simplement car elle en serait incapable pas.

Finalement, ils étaient arrivés devant l'hôtel. Enfin, un hôtel… une petite auberge, plutôt. Tsuna s'attendait à ce moment-là à un truc de géant avec des murs blancs étincelants dans une telle ville, mais pas à un minuscule gîte avec même des trous dans la façade. Yamamoto eut un petit rire gêné : il ne devait absolument pas s'attendre à ça. Seul Reborn avait un visage impassible devant l'auberge. Ils restèrent bien dix minutes sur place à fixer le bâtiment. Bizarrement, si l'ange avait le choix, elle choisirait maintenant de prendre le train au plus tôt.

\- Bon, on retourne voir les autres quand ? s'impatienta le Dragonnier.

Les autres ne le contestèrent pas et ils partirent rechercher les autres.

Après un petit détour dans la capitale, ils finirent par retrouver l'autre petit groupe. Alors que Ryohei et Lambo continuaient de brailler comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, des cernes étaient apparues sur le visage du chat-garou, montrant sa fatigue physique et morale pour avoir surveiller les deux autres. Quant à Irugorn, il avait toujours l'air aussi songeur qu'à l'habitude.

\- Alors, c'est pour quand, le prochain train ? demanda l'ange, pleine d'espoir.

\- De ce que j'ai compris, pas de suite, répondit l'homme au fédora en fixant le dragon.

Celui-ci approuva de la tête. Il avait sûrement dû dire au Dragonnier pour quand c'était - mais Reborn devait préférer ne rien dire pour garder le suspens -.

\- Ah. C'est pour quand, alors ? questionna le zombie.

\- Ça serait pas avant après-demain, Tsuna-hime, répondit Gokudera en évitant de répondre à Takeshi.

\- Bon... ben il faudra retourner à l'hôtel et réserver des chambres, alors, s'avoua vaincu la Chérubienne dans un soupir.

\- En fait, il est comment l'hôtel ?! intervint Sasagawa. Cool à l'extrême limite ?!

Petit silence où les personnes s'échangèrent un petit regard embarrassé.

\- Euh... tu risques d'être un peu déçu, Onii-san... se força à sourire Tsuna.

\- Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais, commenta Reborn. Je dirai surtout... rustique.

\- Ouais, il m'a surtout l'air bien démonté, la baraque, fit remarquer Irugorn.

\- Mais non, mais non ! S'il est toujours là depuis quatre cent ans, c'est que ça tient bien ! assura Yamamoto avant de se montrer intrigué. Hm ? Tu as quelque-chose, Gokudera ?

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Hayato. Celui-ci s'était écarté du groupe et était accroupi. Il agissait de façon étrange : il reniflait le sol et se dirigeait même inconsciemment aux portes des habitations. Il garda ce comportement bizarre jusqu'à qu'une bonne femme sorte au même moment de chez elle et que Sawada l'écarte au plus vite de la maison avant que la propriétaire ne se pose trop de question.

\- Euh... tout va bien, Gokudera-kun ? s'inquiéta Tsunayūki.

\- Cette ville est vraiment mal fréquentée, déclara Hayato qui continuait d'observer les alentours. Il y a pleins de chats, ici.

\- Euh... c'est ça dans toutes les villes, Gokudera-kun.

\- Oh ! Un chaton tout mignon ! s'exclama Lambo.

Le yokaï courut droit sur un petit chat bicolore qui se promenait seul dans la rue. Il avait un petit collier avec une clochette accrochée.

\- Je ne parle pas de chat comme ça, Tsuna-hime...

Deux ombres sortirent d'une ruelle adjacente et embarquèrent le chaton en moins d'une seconde. Lambo s'était arrêté dans son élan. Tout le monde avait vu la scène et n'osait pas parler de suite.

\- …je parle de chat comme ça, finit de parler le chat-garou.

\- Heeeiiin ?! Où est le chaton tout mignon ?! Lambo-san voulait jouer avec lui ?! râla le petit garçon.

\- Euh... des chats qui capturent d'autres chats... ça se peut, ça ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Ces chats ne font pas que s'attaquer à ses congénères, informa Gokudera. Ils peuvent s'attaquer aussi à des êtres humains ou des Élus...

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Très souvent, ces chats sont attirés par le bruit des clochettes, souffla le chat-garou. Enfin, plus exactement, ça les rend fou de rage.

\- Ah... tu dois parler des Cath Palug, déduit Irugorn.

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça, Irugorn-san !

\- Vous dites que le bruit de clochette les attirent... ? répéta Tsuna.

\- Oui, approuva le dragon. Ils ont d'ailleurs une assez bonne oreille pour l'entendre dans toute la ville, je pense. Et dès qu'ils l'entendent, ils courent le chercher puis le déchiqueter.

\- Qu-quoi ?! Mais alors... !

Elle ne savait pas comment elle arrivait à s'en souvenir, mais elle avait mémorisé que la fille qu'ils avaient rencontré à l'allée, Reborn, Takeshi et elle, avait acheté une clochette en plus de sa montagne de vêtements. Et s'il était arrivé malheur à cette fille à cause de ça ?

\- Il y a quelque-chose, Tsuna-hime ? demanda le chat-garou.

\- Oui ! De un : arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! De deux : on a vu une fille qui avait une clochette et...

\- Tu parles de Haru Miura, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Reborn.

\- Que... hein ? Qui ?

\- De la fille dont tu parles. Tu n'as pas remarqué son prénom écrit sur les boîtes de chaussures ?

 _\- Non, je ne remarque pas ce genre de choses !_ pensa la jeune femme.

\- Bref ; tout ça pour dire qu'il faudrait qu'on parte à sa recherche au plus tôt : elle avait une clochette avec elle.

\- Personne n'a son adresse ? demanda le dragon avant que chacun lui objecte.

\- Alors il faut chercher les Cath Palug ! conclut Gokudera. J'arrive à sentir leur odeur : on peut peut-être la trouver par la même occasion !

\- On a alors intérêt à faire vite : parce que ça signifierait qu'ils l'ont retrouvée avant nous, remarqua l'homme au fédora. Et d'ailleurs, on devrait pas tous y aller, non plus : si on y va tous ensemble, ça risque de nous ralentir.

\- Allez-y tous les trois, alors, déclara Yamamoto. De notre côté, on va réserver les places pour l'hotêl : qui sait, peut-être que ça va leur plaire !

 _\- Ça m'étonnerait, mais bon..._

Sans plus attendre, Tsunayūki, Reborn et Hayato coururent à la recherche de ces ombres.

...

De son côté, Haru rentrait chez elle joyeusement. Elle pourra enfin essayer tous les vêtements qu'elle avait commandé : elle avait très hâte.

Soudain, sur son chemin, apparurent trois petits chatons. Leur pelage reflétait un noir de jais très profond et leurs yeux lançaient comme des éclairs tout autour d'eux. Mais Miura les trouva seulement mignons - et pas terrifiants... -. Ces chats en question s'avançaient d'ailleurs vers elle.

\- Hahi ! Vous êtes trop mimis, les minous ~, les câlina-t-elle.

Les chatons commençaient à vouloir monter sur ses genoux et à essayaient d'atteindre les boîtes de vêtements. Haru songea à sortir les petites cloches qu'elle avait achetées spécialement pour jouer avec ces petits animaux quand elle voulait passer du temps avec eux. Elle les sortit des boîtes et les montra aux chatons : leurs yeux scintillèrent davantage.

\- Eh eh ~, peut-être que vous voulez vous amuser avec ça, hein ?

Elle sentit alors que les chats devenaient soudainement de plus en plus lourd sur ses jambes : elle s'écroula en arrière avant de s'écarter de ces animaux. Maintenant, les Cath Palug étaient devenus des monstres de un mètre de haut avec leur fourrure devenue beaucoup plus épaisse. Il y avait comme une sorte de grimace sur leur visage, où de la bave commençait à sortir de leur bouche. Haru frissonna de tout son corps en les voyant sous leur véritable forme.

\- … hahi ?

En tenant toujours le petit bourdon dans ses mains, Miura voyait avec horreur ces bêtes s'approchaient d'elle de plus en plus, alors que ses propres échappatoires disparaissaient. Personne ne se trouvait dans les alentours ; crier à l'aide ne servirait donc à rien. Mais est-ce qu'elle voyait une autre solution ?

\- Au... Au secours ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Baisse-toi !

Elle obéit sans trop réfléchir à l'ordre avant qu'elle ne sente comme une tornade passer au-dessus de sa tête : c'était un Cath Palug qui venait de donner un coup de griffe. Le prochain allait inéluctablement atteindre la jeune fille si elle ne bougeait pas ; mais elle n'eut pas besoin de faire le moindre geste qu'elle se fit porter comme une princesse. En levant les yeux, elle constata alors que c'était la fille qui accompagné l'homme avec son chapeau de tout à l'heure ! Cependant, des choses avaient changé : d'abord, ses yeux étaient devenues oranges - elle était assurée que la première fois qu'elle l'avait croisé, ses yeux étaient marrons -. Et les éléments qui la fit la plus tiltée étaient une flamme orange sur son front et deux grandes ailes blanches - mais bon, on n'était plus à ça près avec les gros chats noirs -. Au loin, elle reconnut deux hommes courir vers elles ; elle reconnut l'homme de tout à l'heure, accompagné d'un garçon aux cheveux argentés qui ne tarda pas à gueuler.

\- Jūdaime ! Lancez la clochette dans l'eau !

En effet, pas loin d'eux une rivière traversait toute la ville. L'ange déposa Haru doucement sur le sol avant de s'envoler au-dessus du courant : là, elle lâcha le petit objet. Les Cath Palug s'empressèrent de se jeter à leur tour dans l'eau : à leur stupéfaction, les grosses ombres d'à l'instant se sont transformées en des poisson-chats - au sens propre du terme - : un corps de poisson et une tête de chat. Les trois animaux se laissèrent emporter par le courant et on ne les revit plus.

La Chérubienne se déposa sur le sol et désactiva son mode dernière volonté, puis Reborn et Gokudera la rejoignirent.

\- Euh... comment ça se fait qu'un Cath Palug se transforme en... poisson-chat ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est dans leur nature, expliqua le chat-garou : leur élément a toujours été l'eau. Mais lorsqu'ils échouent sur le sol, ils se métamorphosent en chat et continuent leur vie.

\- Beau sauvetage, avoua le Dragonnier : par contre, si tu ne veux pas que d'autres personnes te fixent avec des yeux ronds comme Haru, enfile ta cape et cache tes ailes.

Tsunayūki se mit à rougir, comme si elle ne remarquait que maintenant qu'elle était nue devant du monde, puis prit le vêtement que lui tendait l'homme au fédora et s'habilla : grâce à l'illusion qui était approvisionnée dessus, on ne vit pas la bosse que faisaient les ailes. Par contre, ça avait beau les cacher de son mieux, si on savait qu'il y avait des ailes ici, la cape ne permettait pas d'hypnotiser ceux qui étaient au courant. Miura la fixa pendant une éternité, sans aucune émotion sur le visage. Tsuna ne savait pas comment réagir : quelle allait-être sa réaction ? Elle allait peut-être dire à tout le monde qu'elle avait vu un ange ?

Cependant, Miura se mit à s'exciter sur place.

\- TROP BIIEEENNN ! C'était in-cro-yable ! Des chats qui deviennent géants avant de se transformer en poisson ! Et j'ai même rencontré un ange ! C'est génial !

\- … elle ne va pas bien, fut la seule réaction de Hayato, blasé.

Sawada ne savait pas plus quoi faire. Mais en tout cas, elle était reconnaissante qu'il y avait personne dans cette ruelle à ce moment-là.

\- Euh... tu réagis... bien, je trouve..., bégaya-t-elle, ne savant pas quoi répondre à ça.

\- Bien sûr que c'est super ! reprit de plus belle Miura avant. J'ai toujours cru que des fées ou les licornes existaient, mais personne ne m'a jamais cru : alors quand je vois un ange en face de moi, pour de vrai... c'est tout simplement... magique.

\- Si vous voulez, je m'occupe de faire distraction : vous, profitez pour partir, murmura le chat-garou à ses collègues.

\- Gokudera-kun ! réprimanda Tsuna.

En face, la jeune fille était devenue toute timide lorsqu'elle tendit la main à Tsuna.

\- En fait... je suis désolée qu'on se soit disputées, tout à l'heure..., s'excusa-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Et puis, merci de m'avoir sauvée à l'instant. Je veux dire... j'espère qu'on repartira sur de meilleurs bases, maintenant. Je m'appelle Haru Miura... et toi ?

Malgré les protestations silencieuses de Hayato, la jeune femme serra à cœur joie la main d'une nouvelle amie.

\- Tsunayūki Sawada. Enchantée !

...

\- Comment ça, on n'a pas de chambre ? répéta Reborn, blasé.

De retour à l'hôtel, tout le monde s'est réuni dans le salon. Avec le sourire, Yamamoto avait assuré que si la façade avait changé, ce n'était pas le cas pour l'intérieur. Étrangement, Tsuna aurait souhaité l'inverse. La décoration était un peu... démodée : tout était en bois, et la plupart des meubles étaient maintenant rongés.

Bref, lorsqu'il a quitté Haru, le trio a rencontré le reste du groupe. Gokudera avait bien eu les clés de sa chambre, mais ni la Chérubienne, ni le Dragonnier.

\- Eh ben... si on s'est bien mis d'accord, parla Ryohei avec gêne, Irugorn avait dit qu'il s'occuperait de réserver les vôtres, mais...

\- Il y avait un papillon qui n'arrivait plus à voler, dehors, enchaîna Iru avec décontraction. J'ai donc essayé de le faire voler de nouveau pendant tout ce temps.

\- Et ? demanda l'homme au fédora comme si ça le passionnait follement même si ses yeux le trahissait.

\- En fait, le papillon était en fin de vie.

Alors qu'une partie du groupe se retenait de rigoler, et l'autre qui était au bord de la dépression, plus rien n'allait.

\- Sérieux..., soupira le Dragonnier. Il va falloir un jour que tu te comportes un peu plus comme un humain sous cette forme, Iru.

\- Ça fait une moyenne avec toi, contesta Irugorn. Tu ne te conduis pas assez comme un dragon.

\- Pour la énième fois, je ne suis pas un dragon.

\- Bon... et si on réservait nos chambres maintenant, non ? interrompt Tsuna.

\- … mouais, bonne idée.

Reborn se leva, suivi de Tsunayūki, pour se trouver devant le bureau d'accueil. Le dragon resta sur le canapé et écouta la discussion. La demoiselle qui tenait ce poste semblait être assortie avec l'époque de la pièce : elle avait les cheveux tirés dans un chignon serré, ce qui la vieillissait malgré son jeune âge, et elle portait un carmagnole rouge et une robe blanche par-dessous. Avec ses lunettes rondes sur son petit nez qui étaient rayées, Tsuna eut l'intuition que la demoiselle de l'accueil n'était pas dégourdie de ses mains - sans que ce soit de la mauvaise volonté -.

\- Euh… bonsoir, messieurs et madame : que puis-je faire pour vous ? bégaya-t-elle.

Le Dragonnier et la Chérubienne se fixèrent, perdus : « messieurs » ? Après réflexion, Tsuna pensa que c'était à cause de ses lunettes cassées qu'elle voyait double. Ce qui n'allait pas faciliter la tâche qu'on allait lui donner.

\- J'aimerais réserver deux chambres, s'il vous plaît, demanda Reborn.

La demoiselle le fixa quelques instants, le temps d'assimiler l'information, puis chercha dans le registre. Ils patientèrent un petit bout de temps avant que la dame de l'accueil ne lève la tête.

\- Je suis désolée, mais il ne reste plus qu'une chambre.

L'homme au fédora soupira et redevint aussi expressif que lorsqu'il parlait avec le dragon à l'instant. Quant aux joues de Tsuna, ils prirent un teint rougeâtre.

\- He-Hein ? rougit-elle.

\- Tant pis ; il faudra qu'on se dispatche dans les chambres des autres, déclara-t-il simplement.

\- Hm ? Vous voulez vraiment faire chambre part ? intervint innocemment la demoiselle.

\- Quoi ?!

Tsunayūki ne put se retenir de lâcher un cri de surprise et de devenir rouge de la tête au pied. Même Reborn se retourna soudainement vers la concierge, un sourcil haussé - c'était un signe qu'il était bel et bien étonné -.

\- Pardon ? dit-il simplement, mais ça signifiait tout avec lui.

\- J'ai lu quelque part que faire chambre à part n'arrangeait pas le couple : au contraire, ça le détruit ! enchaîna-t-elle, sûre qu'elle fasse une bonne action. En plus, c'est un lit double : vous aurez la place pour dormir ensemble !

\- Dormir ensem… !

Tsuna plongea son visage dans ses mains. Il lui était dorénavant impossible de faire une phrase correcte. La demoiselle croyait que… elle et Reborn… ils sont…

 _\- Impossible de pouvoir y penser convenablement !_ paniqua Sawada.

\- Écoutez ! insista la demoiselle avec le sourire. Je suis convaincue que vous devez dormir ensemble : je vous fais même à moitié prix la chambre, s'il le faut : tenez, voici les clés !

Et elle donna les clés à l'homme au fédora qui n'avait dit qu'un seul mot. La dame de l'accueil souriait de toutes ses dents, assurée qu'elle ait fait la meilleure action de la journée. Tsuna, elle, elle était tout bonnement incapable de faire le moindre geste de contestation tellement elle était pétrifiée d'embarras. Et la gêne s'accentua davantage lorsque le dragon annonça clairement la situation aux autres, suivi du cri d'indignation de Gokudera.

* * *

 **Bonne année à tout le monde, et tous mes meilleurs vœux ! Alors, ce début d'année commence bien pour vous ~ ?**

 **Gokudera** : Non ! Je vais la tuer, la dame de l'accueil !

 **Tsuna** : Go-Gokudera-kun ! Calme-toi, s'il te plaît !

 **Reborn** : Mouais, ça va. Mais toi, tu commences mal : ça doit faire un mois que t'as plus publié. T'as pas peur que tes lecteurs aient marre que tu sois tout le temps en retard sur tes publications ?

 **Yamamoto** : C'est peut-être sa résolution de l'année ~ !

 **Moi** : Arrêtez d'être aussi cruels avec moi T~T! Et non, ce n'est pas une résolution : c'est juste que j'ai été pas mal malade la semaine où j'ai dû publier l'histoire ; et la semaine d'après, j'étais à fond sur mes devoirs. Désoléééeee !

 **Irugorn** : Ne crois pas que donner des justificatifs t'excusera pleinement.

 **Moi** : Je… je vais faire de mon mieux pour cette année !

 **Ryohei** : Woaw ! T'es chaud à l'extrême limite !

 **Lambo** : Meuh ah ah ! Il y a quelqu'un qui a laissé un commentaire...

 **Moi** : Oui, c'est Tsuki Banritt : merci beaucoup, d'ailleurs ! En fait, c'est même le 50ème commentaire de l'histoire ! Ca vous dit qu'on la lise ensemble pour fêter ça ?

 **Tout le monde** : _Il vaut mieux ne pas la contrarier_. Ouiii.

 _"_ _Reborn_ _et Tsuna son trop mignons !"_

 **Gokudera** : COMMMEEENNNTT ?!

 **Tsuna** : *rougit*

 **Reborn** : Eh oh ! Ce genre de commentaire est à bannir !

 **Moi** ***frappe Reborn*** : T'arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ?! J'aime bien, moi : ça me fait toujours sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ^^.

 **Ryuko** : Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? C'est toujours attendrissant de les voir dormir ensemble. Comme l'autre...

 **Reborn** : Bon ! Est-ce qu'on peut passer à la suite du commentaire ?!

 _"Je suis contente qu'il y est une histoire derrière le nom de "Reborn"..."_

 **Reborn** : ... ok, j'ai compris : je me prends tout dans la tête, c'est ça ?

 **Tsuna** : En fait, tu me dois toujours une explication, d'ailleurs...

 **Reborn** : On le fera plus tard, d'accord ?

 **Moi** : Personnelement, dans le manga "Reborn !", je me suis toujours un peu doutée que Reborn soit son véritable prénom (ça fait un peu bizarre, d'avoir un tel prénom ^^'), donc j'en ai profité dans cette histoire de trouver une véritable raison... et aussi de lui faire un background plus complet, par la même occasion. Mais je suis contente de ne pas être la seule à penser ça ^^

 _"Fûta_ _s'en va... j'espère que l'on va le revoir !"_

 **Tsuna** : sniff... j'espère aussi. Il me manque déjà.

 **Yamamoto** : C'est vrai. Il nous a mis vaguement au courant hier soir, mais ce n'est que ce matin qu'on s'est réellement rendu compte qu'il n'était plus là.

 **Irugorn** : Bah, vous vous rappelez de ce qu'il a dit ? " Je te promets que nous nous reverrons, et qu'il y aura une aussi grande fête que celle-là : plus grande encore, même. Un jour." Plus qu'à espérer que ce jour-là arrive.

 **Moi** : Et ça, seuls vous peuvent nous amener à ce jour. Alors courage !

 **Merci d'être toujours là pour les suivre ! A bientôt !**


	46. La Mahjong

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

Finalement, contrairement à ses attentes, ce n'était pas si horrible que ça.

Pour l'arrangement des chambres, Tsunayūki se trouva bel et bien avec Reborn et Irugorn. Cependant, c'était son choix : ses amis lui ont demandé si elle préférait venir plutôt dans les leurs - surtout Hayato, avait-elle remarqué -, mais elle leur répondait qu'ils avaient chacun un lit simple et que ça les gênait de les déranger par sa présence - surtout Ryohei qui devait déjà s'occuper de Lambo -. Mais après réflexion, elle ne savait pas trop comment trois personnes pouvaient tenir dans un lit double…

Pourtant, la chose se présenta bien en fin de compte : quand Tsuna sortit de sa douche, elle vit Irugorn allongé par terre et Reborn au bureau, en train de compléter sa carte. Elle s'inquiéta pour le dragon qui s'était endormi ainsi.

\- Re-Reborn ! On devrait pas réveiller Irugorn-san ? paniqua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu le réveiller à part pour te faire frapper ? répliqua le Dragonnier. N'oublie pas que c'est un dragon, et les dragons dorment comme ça.

\- Même pas sur un lit ? insista-t-elle, sceptique.

\- T'as déjà vu un dragon sur un lit ? Déjà que j'ai eu du mal à lui faire prendre l'habitude de s'asseoir sur un canapé et pas parterre… mais bon, on devrait pas se plaindre : ça fera plus de place dans le lit, non ?

 _\- Mais… attendez ! Ça signifie que… je vais seulement dormir avec Reborn ?!_ rougit-elle de nouveau et s'imaginant tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Pff… tu peux avoir l'esprit franchement mal placé, parfois… fit-il savoir avec le sourire avant de retourner à son travail.

\- La ferme !

Cependant, elle était trop fatiguée pour vouloir le frapper : elle décida de s'allonger sur le lit. C'était si moelleux et si doux qu'elle sentit qu'elle s'endormirait de suite : et en effet, ça ne tarda pas. Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla après une nuit sans songe, le soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel : elle avait donc bien récupéré de ces derniers jours. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle : à son grand étonnement, elle vit que Reborn était toujours à son bureau.

 _\- Il ne dort pas encore ?_ s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Elle se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Irugorn s'il était encore endormi, mais celui-ci était en train de bailler et de s'étirer - Tsuna se força à ne pas trouver la scène trop bizarre puisque c'était un dragon -.

\- Euh… vous avez bien dormi, Irugorn-san ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bof. Le sol est trop mou, fit-il remarquer en craquant tous ses os. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous faites pour dormir sur un matelas.

\- Ouiiii, bien sûr, bien sûr…

\- D'ailleurs, tu devrais parler plus doucement : si tu réveilles Chibi, il risque de répliquer violemment, sinon.

\- Hein ? Il dort ?

Elle avait baissé d'un ton et jeta un regard vers l'endormi : en y faisant bien attention, avec le dos courbé et les deux bras posés sur la table, Tsunayūki aurait pu se douter qu'il ne travaillait plus.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait encore jamais vu Reborn assoupi. Il se levait toujours avant elle. Elle s'approcha de lui avec plus de douceur avant de pencher sa tête pour voir son visage. Sans étonnement, il avait juste les yeux fermés. Cependant, le voir avec un visage aussi calme et tranquille, Tsuna en eut un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle eut aussi la curiosité de toucher une rouflaquette, une petite mèche de cheveux près de son oreille qui s'entortillait comme par magie. À quelques millimètres de la mèche de cheveux, elle se retrouva la seconde d'après les fesses au sol et regardant le plafond. Au-dessus d'elle, Reborn tenait fermement le poignet qui l'avait emportée aussi facilement.

\- Il est pas né celui qui touchera à mes rouflaquettes, sourit-il en guise de bonjour.

Finalement, le Dragonnier partit se préparer dans la salle de bain. Sawada se redressa doucement pour éviter de se faire davantage mal au dos.

\- Il t'a fait mal, fit remarquer inutilement le dragon.

\- Non, je l'avais pas remarqué, remercia-t-elle.

Quant les trois finirent de se préparer, ils allèrent à l'accueil pour voir si d'autres copains qu'eux étaient déjà levés. Il n'y avait que Gokudera ils le rejoignirent pas longtemps après l'avoir vu. Entre-temps, l'homme au fédora et la Chérubienne firent bien attention à ne pas croiser le regard de la demoiselle de l'accueil qui souriait de tous ses dents en les fixant.

\- Hm ? Yamamoto, Onii-san et Lambo-kun ne se sont pas encore réveillés ? questionna Tsuna.

\- Je n'en sais rien, souffla Hayato. En tout cas, s'ils veulent dormir, ils peuvent profiter d'aujourd'hui pour rester dans leurs lits !

 _\- Quelque-chose me dit qu'il est ravi de ne pas les revoir de sitôt…_ se dit la jeune femme dans un soupir.

\- De mon côté, je compte sur aujourd'hui pour profiter de visiter cette capitale ? Vous voulez venir avec moi, Tsuna-Hime ?

La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir avant d'avoir un petit sourire maléfique au coin des lèvres.

\- Très bien, accepta-t-elle avant de rajouter : mais à la seule condition que tu ne m'appelles ni Tsuna-Hime ni Jūdaime. Et je suis sérieuse : sinon, je le fais de mon coté !

\- Ouh là, tu lui demandes peut-être un peu trop, Dame-Tsuna, non ? ironisa Reborn quand le visage de Gokudera se déconfit.

\- Mais… enfin, c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour me montrer familier ! s'indigna le chat-garou. Reborn-san ! Comment vous faites pour la tutoyer aussi facilement ?!

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question : pourquoi est-ce que t'es pas foutu de la tutoyer ? reprit le Dragonnier. Déjà, c'est pas ton éducation puisque tu te comportes normalement avec Yamamoto, Ryohei et…

\- … et le stupide bovin, compléta amèrement Hayato pendant que Sawada ne cessait de désespérer.

\- Voilà. Ton problème, c'est le regard que tu poses sur Tsuna.

\- Euh… tu racontes quoi, là ? rougit-elle en ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il disait.

\- Mon… regard ?

\- Ben oui : tu la vois sans cesse comme la princesse d'HeavenGard, donc ça te force à avoir du respect envers elle, consciemment ou pas ; là, je sais pas.

\- Mais… c'est la princesse d'HeavenGard !

\- Ça vous ennuierez de parler moins fort, les gars ? intervint Tsunayūki. J'ai pas envie qu'on nous prenne pour des fous et qu'on divalgue ça, non plus.

\- Alors arrête de la voir comme une princesse, continua Reborn comme si de rien n'était. Vois-là simplement comme un gosse tête en l'air et qui n'est pas foutu d'aligner deux mots en italien ! D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il faudra qu'on reprenne nos cours, Tsuna…

\- Eh oh ! N'en profite pas non plus pour t'arranger les choses ! contesta Tsuna.

Les deux commencèrent alors à se chamailler pour la date du prochain cours - que Tsuna tentait tant bien que mal à repousser le plus loin possible -. Finalement, ce ne fut pas Iru qui les arrêtèrent, mais Gokudera.

\- Tsu… Tsuna-sama ! interpella-t-il assez fort pour que les deux autres se retournent d'un bloc. Est-ce… est-ce que vous voulez visiter Charwān avec moi, Tsuna-sama ?

Tsuna resta interdite avant de jeter un regard vers un Reborn pas ébranlé comme elle. Celui-ci ne fit que hausser des épaules quand elle l'interrogea silencieusement.

\- Tsuna-sama ? répéta-t-il avant d'avoir un petit rictus. Franchement, c'est pas mal pour lui : tu ne devrais pas refuser si tu ne veux pas blesser son petit cœur.

\- N'importe quoi… s'embrouilla le chat-garou en rougissant.

\- Bon, ok : je veux bien venir avec toi, finit-elle par accepter, même si ça se serait conclu comme ça quelque soit le nouveau nom. Vous venez avec nous ? se tourna-t-elle vers l'homme au fédora et le dragon.

\- Pas tenté, déclara simplement Irugorn.

\- On va rester ici pour ne pas inquiéter les autres quand ils se lèveront, expliqua Reborn. Et puis, on serait de trop dans cette petite visite ~.

\- N'importe quoi… répéta Tsunayūki dans sa barbe.

Sans plus attendre, Gokudera prit la main de la Chérubienne et l'entraîna dehors. Elle n'eut que le temps de dire au revoir aux autres de la main avant que la porte de l'entrée se referme sur eux. Le Dragonnier s'étira puis alla s'asseoir, fatigué. Le dragon le rejoignit pas longtemps.

\- Tu voulais vraiment pas visiter Charwān ? répéta Iru, sceptique. C'est vrai qu'il y a trop de monde et de pollution pour qu'on puisse pas en profiter un maximum, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part.

\- Ne sois pas bête : je ferai un petit tour ce soir : il y aura moins de monde.

\- Aaahh… mais donc : tu vas vraiment visiter cette ville de merde ?

Reborn poussa un soupir d'exaspération mêlé à un sourire : autant terminer de suite cette discussion qui ne les mènerait à rien.

Ça allait faire presque une minute que, tout à coup, Ryohei déboula en catastrophe dans l'accueil et se jeta sur Reborn en total panique. Celui-ci soupira de lassitude.

 _\- Jamais je n'aurais un moment de paix ?_ se dit-il.

\- Rebooorn ! Il y a un gros problème à l'extrême limite !

\- Je l'avais remarqué. Et en quoi consiste ton problème ?

\- C'est… c'est horrible ! Je l'ai cherché de partout ! … mais j'ai trouvé aucune trace ! Yamamoto le cherche toujours à l'étage, mais je ne pense pas qu'il le trouvera à l'extrême limite ! Lambo a disparu !

Le Dragonnier afficha un air satisfait la première fois depuis la matinée.

\- Voilà que la journée s'annonce très bonne, finalement.

...

Par contre, du côté de Tsuna, elle pensait à l'exact opposé. Elle était en train de marcher dans les ruelles et faisait de son mieux pour ne bousculer le moins de gens possible.

 _\- Bon sang… qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de paniquer comme ça ?! Maintenant, je ne sais même pas où est Gokudera-kun…_

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait l'impression de voir le même décor depuis dix minutes.

\- … _et je ne sais même pas où je suis, en fait ! Aaaaahh ! Que faire, que faire ?!_

Dès qu'elle aperçut une ruelle peu fréquentée, elle partit à l'intérieur pour éviter la foule où elle commençait à manquer d'air. Cependant, même maintenant où elle était au calme, les battements de son cœur n'arrivaient pas à ralentir : elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qui s'était passé à l'instant avec Hayato.

Pourtant, plus elle y réfléchissait dessus, plus elle se trouva stupide d'avoir agi ainsi sur le coup - ce qui ne la calma pas du tout sur le moment -. Tout à l'heure, tout s'était bien placé avec le chat-garou : ils avaient visité ce qu'ils avaient voulu et tout allait pour le mieux. Mais peut-être là où elle avait si soudainement paniqué, ce fut lorsque Gokudera commença à lui parler d'un sujet… déplaisant.

\- Tsuna-sama… commença-t-il en reprenant un air sérieux, vous savez ce que sont devenus Mukuro et sa clique.

\- Eh ben… non, pas trop, mentit-elle non sans mal - puisqu'elle évitait tout contact avec lui -.

\- Tsuna-sama, je ne veux pas être désagréable, mais ce n'était pas une question.

Tsuna finit de faire semblant de s'intéresser à la robe rose qui était exposée dans une vitrine et se retourna vers son ami ; ce coup-là, c'était mission impossible d'inventer un mensonge. Elle opta alors pour la vérité malgré elle.

\- Je… je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler. Je te demande pardon, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave du tout ! rassura-t-il. C'est juste que je me disais si on allait un jour les revoir ou pas.

\- Eh ben… de ce que j'ai compris, non. Quoique, je n'en sais rien, en fait : il faudrait que je demande ça à Reborn…

\- Oh, Reborn-san est au courant, lui aussi ?

Malgré le ton innocent qu'il venait de prendre, Tsunayūki sentait qu'il sous-entendait clairement quelque-chose.

\- Eh ben… oui : il était un des seuls conscients lorsque Mukuro et les autres ont… ben, disparu, si je peux dire ça comme ça, répondit-elle en faisant gaffe aux termes qu'elle utilisait.

\- Je vois…

\- Il y eut un gros blanc gênant, mais aucun des deux n'osa bouger. Sawada s'intéressa de nouveau à la robe à froufrou pour éviter d'être davantage embarrassée, mais Hayato finit par reprendre la discussion :

\- … je me dis que parfois, Reborn-san a de la chance d'avoir tissé un tel lien avec vous.

\- Pardon ?

Tsuna se retourna vers lui, commençant à avoir des rougeurs sur son visage. À coté d'elle, le chat-garou regardait les passants marchaient dans tous les sens. La Chérubienne voyait trop de couples se tenir la main, selon elle.

\- Je veux dire… loin de là d'extrapoler, mais vous vous êtes rencontrés depuis plus longtemps, avec lui : donc c'est normal que vous vous connaissiez mieux, que vous vous partagiez vos secrets…

\- Mais… mais pas du tout ! bredouilla-t-elle.

Mais le chat-garou ne l'avait même pas entendue tellement il était toujours plongé dans ses réflexions.

\- Allez savoir… peut-être êtes-vous plus qu'amis ?

Ok. Là, elle en avait assez entendu comme ça.

Prise d'une soudaine panique, elle partit comme ça, sans aucune autre raison.

\- Enfin, je rigolais sur ce dernier point, continua-t-il en rigolant sans remarquer le départ de son amie. Je sais très bien que vous n'êtes que… euh… Tsuna-sama ?

Il venait à peine de se rendre compte de la disparition de Tsunayūki. Il se demandait si elle était dans le coin, mais il ne la vit plus. Même, il ne pouvait plus la sentir aussi : toutes les odeurs étaient mélangées et impossible de suivre la trace de son amie. Il prit un air accablé avant de courir à sa recherche, en commençant par enquêter dans la ruelle inverse où était partie Tsuna.

Voilà comment Tsuna fut séparée de Gokudera.

Elle était maintenant dans une nouvelle ruelle, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les recoins les plus secrets de la capitale. Intuitivement, Tsunayūki savait qu'elle était mal fréquentée : elle se grouilla de partir d'ici. Quelques ruelles plus loin, elle n'avait encore croisé personne à sa grande déception. Le premier être vivant qu'elle vit au bout d'un certain moment était un grand bulldog… qui avait étrangement trois têtes. Sawada eut les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bon sang ! Leurs maîtres ne sont pas foutus de garder leur Cerbère en laisse ou quoi ?! paniqua-t-elle.

Et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire face à cette bête.

Avant d'avoir songé à s'envoler avec ses ailes au risque d'être vue, une ombre surgit de nulle part et s'interposa entre la jeune femme et le chien : Tsunayūki vit alors le petit personnage qui venait d'apparaître. Celui-ci fit un geste compliqué des mains, comme pour concentrer une forme d'énergie, puis l'envoya vers le Cerbère : une petite explosion se produit devant le chien effrayé qui s'empressa de s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes.

Le petit personnage se retourna vers Tsunayūki qui put voir son sauveur de face : c'était qu'un enfant - « du même âge que Lambo » songea-t-elle - qui portait un qipao rouge et avait des cheveux noirs attaché en une tresse qui tenait droit. Tsuna ne savait nullement qui c'était, mais les choses pour lesquelles elle était certaine, c'était que cette personne était au courant de l'univers et qui venait de la sauver accessoirement. L'ange se pencha vers elle.

\- Merci beaucoup, remercia-t-elle.

Mais en face, le petit personnage se renfrogna avant que neuf signes, rangés trois par trois, apparaissent sur son front : un sur deux était soit vert, soit rouge. Ils ressemblaient à des espèces de jetons.

Puis un rouge disparut. Et Tsuna sut que quelque-chose n'allait pas.

Elle se rapprocha du petit personnage et toucha son front pour voir s'il n'attrapait pas de la fièvre - une manifestation étrange de la fièvre mais ça pouvait être ça. Son visage était en effet chaud, et la température augmentait au fur et à mesure. Cependant, quand la Chérubienne voulut retirer sa main du visage, le petit personnage s'accrocha à son bras : commença alors une bataille pour essayer de la lâcher. Et les choses ne s'arrangèrent quand elle entendit un certain gamin rire à pleins poumons et venir vers elle.

\- Meuh ah ah ! Lambo-san est dans la place ! cria le yokaï. Oh, Tsuna-nee ! Tu veux jouer avec nous ?!

\- É... écarte-toi de moi, Lambo-kun ! ordonna Sawada.

\- Non ! Lambo-san veut jouer avec vous !

Tsuna jura dans sa tête puis, dans un ultime effort, arriva à décrocher le drôle de personnage de son bras. Il ne restait plus qu'un signe vert sur le front. Comment ça avait pu aller aussi vite ?

Mais elle ne se soucia plus de ça : son intuition lui disait de s'écarter de la petite personne : elle courut vers le yokaï pour l'attraper et s'échapper. Derrière eux se produisit une explosion phénoménale : ils furent éjectés dix mètres plus loin. Le petit garçon toujours dans ses bras, Tsunayūki regarda derrière elle pour voir ce qu'était devenu le petit personnage.

Plus aucune trace de lui à l'horizon.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle vérifia alors si le yokaï allait bien ; celui-ci était devenu une pile électrique avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Trop bien ! Lambo-san en veut encore !

\- Pas question ! De plus, je ne sais même pas s'il est encore là...

\- … alors Lambo-san rentre à la maison, dit-il avec un air maussade.

\- Je vais rentrer avec toi, déclara-t-elle avant de prendre l'air sérieux que prenait sa mère. Je dois te surveiller : j'ai cru que tu étais encore couché avec Ryohei. Il faut nous dire quand tu sors, compris ?

\- Oui, Tsuna-nee.

Lambo prenait un petit air triste qui attristait Sawada.

\- Tu sais quoi ? reprit-elle d'un air enjoué pour le consoler. On peut jouer au jeu du loup-touche-touche jusqu'à qu'on rentre à l'hôtel, hein ?

\- Oh oui ! Tu ne rattraperas pas Lambo-san !

Tsuna ne l'avouera probablement jamais, mais le yokaï réussit avec une facilité déconcertante à retrouver l'hôtel alors qu'elle aurait galéré deux heures de son côté - ou peut-être n'avait-elle pas cherché à se souvenir ce coup-là puisqu'elle avait le chat-garou à ses côtés… -. En arrivant, ils tombèrent sur Takeshi qui regardait sûrement quelque-chose au derrière de l'auberge, mais en se retournant vers eux, il fut rassuré et les rejoignit de suite avec un sourire aux lèvres. Tsunayūki soupira : il était assurément en train de chercher Lambo. Pas plus loin, ils virent Sasagawa qui fouillait en hurlant à l'extrême limite le yokaï pour l'appeler et Reborn et Irugorn se prélasser au soleil comme s'ils étaient à la plage. Le Dragonnier souleva ses lunettes et jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme.

\- Il y a Gokudera qui te cherchait : il est en ce moment sur la place, déclara-t-il seulement, mais Tsuna sentit une vague de panique venir en elle.

\- Je… je regardai quelque-chose et je l'ai perdu de vue, répondit-elle. Désolée…

\- C'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser, mais à Gokudera.

\- Franchement, tu l'as ramené ? remarqua le dragon en fixant le stupide bovin. Fini les vacances, maintenant : on était bien mieux sans lui.

\- Vous êtes désespérants aussi bien les uns que les autres, annonça-t-elle amèrement.

Tout à coup, du coin de l'œil, elle vit quelque-chose remuer dans les boissons autour d'eux. Il ne fallut pas attendre plus longtemps avant que quelqu'un en sorte : Tsuna reconnut le petit personnage ! Elle faillit céder à la panique quand tout le monde le vit à son tour, mais à son étonnement, aucune explosion se produisit : même, Reborn et Irugorn se redressa de leur transats et s'échangèrent un regard.

\- C'est clairement la fille de Min, non ? remarqua le Dragonnier avec le sourire.

\- Ouais : elles ont la même odeur, approuva le dragon. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle I-Pin.

Et l'homme au fédora se mit à parler chinois par la suite. L'ange ne savait pas trop à quel résultat il fallait s'attendre, mais en tout cas, le petit personnage s'approcha d'eux prudemment avant de lâcher une exclamation : la voix appartenait bel et bien à une petite fille.

\- Hm ? Tsuna, c'est vrai que t'as rencontré I-Pin sur le chemin ? demanda Reborn quand la petite fille avait l'air d'avoir terminé une explication.

\- Ah ! Euh... oui. D'ailleurs, elle m'a aussi sauvé... avant de vouloir me tuer, avoua-t-elle timidement.

\- Hein ? T'aurais pas essayé de la remercier après qu'elle t'ait sauvé ?

Tsuna ne comprit pas comment il était arrivé à cette question, mais elle hocha de la tête. Entre-temps, la petite fille s'était rapprochée d'elle et fit une belle courbette devant elle et parla en chinois.

\- Ah, elle est en train de se présenter ; mais vu que tu piges rien, autant te traduire de suite, reprit-il avec un petit sourire narquois en voyant que Tsuna le fusillait du regard. « Bonjour, je m'appelle I-Pin : enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Je suis désolée pour l'explosion de tout à l'heure, mais c'est dans ma nature de Mahjong. »

\- Hein ? C'est quoi, un Mahjong à l'extrême limite ?! intervint le cyborg.

\- Tout comme le stupide bovin est un Raiju, un yokaï de la foudre, un Mahjong est un yokaï des explosions, expliqua Iru. Lorsqu'ils subissent une grande pression, il apparaît alors le Compte à rebours du « Pinzu-Explosion ». À faire remarquer que ça ne touche que les Élus, et donc rien de matériel ou d'humain.

\- Oh… je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance, I-Pin-san, accueillit Tsuna dans une courbette plus maladroite que n'importe qui.

\- Pff… je vais pas jouer les interprètes trop longtemps, non plus… fit savoir l'homme au fédora avant de traduire les propos à la Mahjong.

La petite fille lâcha une exclamation avec joie - Tsuna n'eut pas besoin qu'on la traduise pour comprendre qu'elle était enchantée de faire sa connaissance -.

Soudain, Lambo, qui s'était amusé dans un coin depuis leur arrivée, remarqua la présence d'I-Pin. Celui-ci fonça alors dessus pour jouer avec, mais la yokaï partit dans l'autre sens pour qu'on la laisse tranquille.

\- En fait, vous connaissez I-Pin ? demanda la Chérubienne aux deux garçons sur les transats.

\- On ne la connaît pas directement, expliqua Irugorn, mais par sa mère, Min : c'était une bonne amie quand Chibi était encore au lycée.

La jeune femme tenta de s'imaginer Reborn au lycée, mais elle n'arriva à aucun résultat logique ou satisfaisant.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Hayato fit finalement son come-back : il avait cherché dans la moitié de la ville pour retrouver Tsuna quand Iru lui envoya en pensée qu'elle était de retour à l'hôtel - Tsunayūki trouva un peu excessif d'avoir fait autant d'efforts juste pour elle, mais elle lui était aussi redevable car il aurait été un des seuls qui la cherchait pour de bon pendant que le zombie et le cyborg n'étaient qu'à deux pas de l'auberge et que le Dragonnier et le dragon n'avait fait aucun effort -. Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté de vue, l'ange avait mûrement réfléchi par rapport à ce qu'ils parlaient et elle finit par se décider : elle le pria alors de venir dans un coin tranquille où il n'y aurait qu'eux deux.

\- Vous avez quelque chose, Tsuna-sama ?

\- Eh ben… j'aimerais te parler par rapport à ce qu'on disait tout à l'heure… hésita-t-elle avant de rendre de l'assurance. Je crois que je devrais vous en parler de ce qui est arrivé à Mukuro et les autres.

Ce changement d'avis sembla surprendre plus le chat-garou que l'ange elle-même.

\- Mais… vous avez pas dit qu'il fallait que vous gardiez ça secret ? répliqua-t-il avec inquiétude. Je suis curieux de savoir s'il pourrait encore dans les parages ou pas, mais si vous avez décidé, Reborn et toi, de ne pas nous en parler, je pense que votre décision est la meilleure.

\- Eh ben… je me suis remise en question, et je pense que non : vous avez autant le droit de savoir que nous. Parce que peut-être que ça pourrait un jour nous retomber dessus si on n'y est pas préparé. D'autant plus que ce n'est pas nous deux qui avons choisi ça, mais Irugorn-san, ajouta-t-elle à grande vitesse, presque honteuse de l'avouer. Et puis, par-dessus tout… nous sommes amis, hein ? On ne devrait pas se cacher de tels choses.

\- Très bien ! Alors je serai tout ouïe ! sourit le chat-garou, et cela mit du baume au cœur à Sawada de le voir aussi joyeux.

\- Mais je voudrai en parler aux autres aussi pour les mêmes raisons, avertit-elle. Allons dans ma chambre : on sera assurément plus tranquille…

...

Après avoir emprunté plusieurs passages secrets connus par très peu de gens, l'elfe se cacha derrière un des piliers de la grande salle d'audience. Il avait beau venir ici très souvent malgré son rang, il était toujours étonné par la prestance et la puissance que la salle dégageait : le plafond constellés de diamants le tapis rouge en velours avec des bandes dorées sur le côté et, avant tout, le magnifique trône sur lequel était assis l'homme le plus puissant actuellement, le Grand Duc. Si l'elfe s'était infiltré aussi discrètement, c'était parce que son supérieur l'avait envoyé pour espionner la future audience. Car bientôt, le Grand Duc _les_ accueillerait.

Ces assassins.

Ces meurtriers.

Les mercenaires attitrés du Kyūdaime.

Il entendit la porte du hall claquer. C'était eux. Six personnes rentrèrent. De tous, un seul ne fit pas tomber un genou au sol. L'elfe ne se doutait pas qui c'était sans même regarder.

\- Ah ! Je suis content de vous voir ! dit le Grand Duc d'un ton enjoué.

Difficile de deviner s'il était en ce moment de bonne humeur. Quand il était heureux d'un service, il souriait. Quand il n'était pas satisfait du service, il souriait. Puis il balançait les personnes dans une cage où un monstre y régnerait et dont seul le Grand Duc aurait le plus grand contrôle. Ce monstre se faisait appeler « La Bête ». Parfois, l'elfe entendait distinctement une présence se baladait autour de l'actuel chef, s'enroulait autour de lui en sifflant avec sa langue de serpent qu'il attendait impatiemment ses prochaines victimes. L'elfe avait du mal de retenir un frisson à chaque fois qu'il le sentait.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? haussa la voix l'un des mercenaires.

\- Je suis venu vous demander un service, même si celui-là me pince le cœur, je dois l'avouer.

\- Parle.

Celui qui venait de parler était incontestablement le chef. L'elfe ne l'avait jamais vu, mais son supérieur lui conseille chaudement de ne pas le connaître.

\- En mon pouvoir que me confère le Grand Duc, je me dois de choisir les successeurs de Timotéo Sawada, le Kyudaīme, qui est porté disparu depuis trop longtemps. C'est pour cela que je vous désigne, vous, comme le digne prochain clan Vongola.

Aucun bruit. Ce qu'avait pensé son chef s'était donc avéré vrai…

\- Vous êtes, selon moi, les seuls à pouvoir être à la tête de ce gouvernement et pouvoir guider les anges dans la bonne voie. Seulement… le chef du conseillers externes, monsieur Sawada Iemitsu, n'est pas du même avis. Il pense que seule sa fille chérie, prénommé Tsunayūki Sawada, pourrait être capable de supporter une telle charge plus que n'importe qui. Je suppose que vous comprenez ce que cela signifie, messieurs ?

Oh que oui. Tout le monde dans cette salle savait ce que cela signifiait. Mais le pire, c'est que les mercenaires devaient se réjouir intérieurement.

\- J'ai donc déjà fait des recherches de mon coté, et je sais donc où elle se trouve en ce moment.

\- Nous savons déjà où elle se trouve, coupa une nouvelle fois le chef. Un de nos Cerbères l'a repérée dans les quartiers est de Charwān.

\- Bien ~. Nous allons donc pas perdre de temps !

La Bête se mit à s'agiter soudainement. L'elfe le sentait se penchait sur son trône pour mieux observer ses convives. Peut-être ne souriait-il plus quand il parla de nouveau dans un murmure presque inaudible :

\- Retrouvez-les moi : nous verrons ensuite ce que nous en ferons.

L'elfe n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se précipiter à la sortie et avertir son maître. Il n'était plus question d'être le plus discret possible, mais de revenir vivant au quartier avant qu'on porte atteinte à sa vie. De toute façon - comme il s'en doutait -, toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle d'audience avaient perçu sa présence dès leur arrivée. Mais finalement, il arriva à sortir : seul un objet avait éraflé son bras sans réel intention.

Un instant d'après après, ce même objet, qui s'avère être un couteau, se figea pile là où se trouvait le garçon. Le couteau s'envola avant de retourner dans le creux de la main d'un des mercenaires. Il renifla le peu de sang qui se trouvait avant de sourire ouvertement.

\- Shishishi ! Ça devait être ce petit fouineur d'elfe qui a du nous espionner !

\- Et vous n'avez rien fait pour l'intercepter, Grand Duc ? interrogea le chef, méfiant.

\- Allons allons ! Est-ce que cela va arrêter la meilleure troupe d'élite des Vongola ? fit remarquer le chef avec un sourire resplendissant. Je ne fais que vous donnez un peu d'adrénaline dans cette petite chasse : c'est beaucoup plus amusant quand plusieurs chasseurs s'en prennent à la même proie, non ~ ?

Le chef continua de fixer le Grand Duc avant de sourire effrayamment, faisant tordre une des cicatrices sur son visage.

Tout cela va être amusant, en effet.

Il tourna dos au Grand Duc et s'en alla, suivi de sa troupe.

* * *

 **Et voilà, le petit chapitre est là ! Les choses commencent à s'accélérer des deux côtés...**

 **Merci à Tsuki Banritt pour le commentaire et à bientôt ^^ !**


	47. PAUSE

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ^^,

Voici un petit message pour vous avertir que je vais être en pause pendant un moment. Les raisons sont multiples : plus trop envie d'écrire sur cette histoire, d'autres projets d'histoire en tête - qui verront ou pas le jour XD -, et d'autres projets tout court. Mais elle n'est PAS ABANDONNÉE ! Ce qui veut dire que je la reprendrai - un jour ^^' -.

En attendant, si vous voulez jeter un petit coup d'oeil aux autres histoires, vous pouvez toujours ;)

 **Tout le monde** : Tu n'as pas honte de te faire de la pub gratuitement ?!

 **Moi** : Et sur ce, je vous laisse : à bientôt ~ ^^


	48. Le Calme avant la Tempête

**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano).**

 **Cependant, l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

L'explication que délivra Tsunayūki à ses amis n'avait dû durer qu'un quart d'heure au maximum. Cependant, cela avait été les quinze minutes les plus difficiles de Tsuna pour parler correctement et mettre ses idées en place. En face, ses amis la fixant durant tout ce temps et ne l'interrompit pas une fois - ce qui ne l'arrangea pas, d'ailleurs -.

Elle leur parla alors de ces hommes en manteaux arriver avec ce portail. Qui ils seraient. Quel serait leur rôle. La destinée qu'ils réservaient à Mukuro et les autres. Et de ce lien que celui-ci partageait avec l'apprentie exorciste.

\- Voilà… vous savez à peu près tout ce que je sais…, finit-elle en expirant.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils ont embarqué Lancia à l'extrême limite ! s'exclama Ryohei. Ça serait pour le punir ! Mais il n'a pourtant rien fait de sa volonté : on peut pas le condamner comme ça !

\- D'autant plus que si ces hommes sont ceux qui maintiennent l'ordre du monde, ils doivent d'abord passer par un procès, et seulement après condamner l'accusé ! argumenta Gokudera. Franchement, il y a une anguille sous la roche…

\- On est d'accord là-dessus, se rassura la jeune femme.

\- Par contre, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi vous n'en avez pas parlé extrêmement avant, s'ils sont louches, ces Mangeurs !

\- Vengeurs, crâne de gazon !

\- C'est Irugorn qui leur a demandé de ne pas en parler, expliqua Yamamoto. Ça serait pour que ça n'éveille pas de soupçons quant au lien entre Mukuro et Chrome : on aurait pu en déduire le malaise de Chrome ses derniers jours. En plus, si Ryuko l'apprenait, ça serait la catastrophe pour lui, et Chrome par la même occasion. Par contre, là où je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ne pas nous avoir mis au courant après le départ de Yuko : c'est toujours mieux de savoir qui ils sont s'ils débarquent du jour au lendemain devant nous…

\- Je n'ai pas compris, moi non plus, avoua Sawada avec une certaine gêne. Lorsque Irugorn-san nous en a parlé la dernière fois, Reborn l'a accusé de cacher des informations. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande si ce n'est pas…

\- TSUNA-NEE ! TU VIENS JOUER AVEC NOUS ?!

Lambo fit claquer la porte en rentrant, surprenant tout le monde qui était plongé dans une ambiance calme et sombre. Pas longtemps après lui, I-Pin arriva à son tour et envoya sur le stupide bovin une mini-explosion qui provoqua l'hilarité de Hayato. L'homme au fédora et le dragon débarqua derrière elle. Iru avait l'air d'avoir couru dans tous les sens avec ses cheveux pétardés.

\- Il m'énerve, ce yokaï, fit-il savoir aux autres pendant que le concerné s'enfuit par la fenêtre ouverte. Mais bon, avant qu'on parte de nouveau à sa poursuite, il faut qu'on parle d'un truc.

\- De… ?

\- Ce que vous étiez en train de parler. Des Vendicare.

Sawada comprit pourquoi les deux garçons avaient l'air plus sérieux qu'à l'habitude : elle venait de parler d'une chose qu'ils s'étaient promis de ne rien divulguer. Sans en leur parler. Elle regarda le sol, embarrassée de se retrouver aussi rapidement dans cette situation. Mais heureusement, ses amis la soutinrent.

\- En effet, Tsuna vient de nous en parler, approuva Takeshi. Et je pense qu'il n'y a pas de regret à avoir là-dessus.

\- Oh, très bien, se réjouit ironiquement le dragon. Et on en fait quoi, de la promesse qu'on s'était fait ?

Il fit mal là où ça faisait le plus mal : maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était la première fois qu'ils s'étaient promis quelque chose. Et elle ne l'avait pas tenu. Lui feront-ils de nouveau confiance ?

\- Tsuna-sama a d'abord pensé à notre sécurité au lieu de garder tout ça pour vous, fit savoir le chat-garou.

\- Pas besoin de me jeter des regards meurtriers, participa Reborn. Ça aurait été que moi, je n'aurais rien promis : si vous voulez des réponses, merci de vous adresser à notre compagnon préféré, finit-il en désignant Iru.

\- Alors pourquoi ça, Irugorn ? demanda Ryohei.

\- Pour éviter que ça s'ébruite, que vous vous mettez à paniquer et à devenir parano comme vous êtes en train de le devenir, répondit Irugorn. Vous savez maintenant que ces types peuvent vous choper n'importe quand au moindre travers et vous emmener droit aux enfers sans retour possible : et alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire contre ça ? Ne cherchez pas la réponse, je vous la donne : rien. Alors profitez de la pause que nous avons et ne songez plus à ça. Et oui Tsuna : je te pardonne.

Les dernières paroles donna chaud au cœur de la Chérubienne enfin rassurée, mais les autres ne lui plurent pas : elle n'arrivait plus trop à savoir si ce qu'elle avait fait était bien ou pas, ou même quoi faire à partir de maintenant sur tout cela.

\- Iru, il faudrait pas que t'ailles surveiller « le truc » qui est en train de tout détruire en ce moment ? remarqua l'homme au fédora quand ils entendirent un vase se casser dans le couloir.

\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda le dragon.

\- Parce qu'il me semble que tout à l'heure, on a fait un bras de fer pour nous décider et que tu t'es fait battre à plate couture.

\- Génial, je m'amuse…

Iru partit de la chambre. Il ne resta plus que Reborn qui restait debout en face des quatre autres, toujours assis sur les deux lits. Tsuna n'osait pas relever la tête : elle se doutait pourquoi il est resté ici.

\- Vous allez en rajouter sur Tsuna-sama, c'est ça ? en déduit Gokudera, comme la jeune femme.

\- Vous me prenez vraiment pour un être sans cœur, répliqua-t-il avec un ton blessé.

Tsuna le voyait avancer vers elle avec les pieds, puis s'arrêter devant elle. Qu'allait-il faire ? Quand elle s'attendait au pire, le Dragonnier lui colla un mouchoir sur son visage, essuyant avec discrétion une larme qui s'était échappée de la vigilance de l'ange.

\- Vous êtes peut-être forts pour m'accuser à tort, mais vous êtes pas foutu de remarquer votre amie en train de chialer, remarqua Reborn à l'intention des garçons qui paniquèrent de suite après.

\- Je ne chiale pas, répliqua Tsuna en se mouchant le plus discrètement possible.

\- Bien sûr. Grâce à mes pouvoirs, j'ai réussi à deviner que tu avais un excès de morve dans ton nez.

\- La ferme.

Derrière son mouchoir, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Cependant, quand elle finit de se moucher, elle redevint aussi sérieuse qu'elle était avant l'arrivée des garçons.

\- Tu veux parler de quoi, Reborn ? Par rapport aux Vendicare, j'imagine.

\- Oui. Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous faire la morale, rajouta-t-il avant que les autres ne s'emballent. Je suis même plutôt d'accord avec l'initiative de Dame-Tsuna.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?!

Tsunayūki ne savait pas trop sur quoi interrogeait Hayato : que Reborn partageait son avis ou qu'il l'ait encore appelé Dame-Tsuna ?

\- Je vous ai entendu en parler par la fenêtre, reprit-il : par chance, Iru ne vous a pas entendu à la fin de votre discussion. Et lorsque je vous ai entendu, eh ben… ça m'a comme… éclairé l'esprit.

Peut-être par gêne, il commença à tirer sur sa rouflaquette tout en détournant du regard - et Tsuna le trouva étonnement mignon -. Mais ce signe de faiblesse ne dura pas longtemps car il n'eut plus son tic -.

\- Et maintenant, j'ai pris conscience qu'Iru a assurément embrumé mon esprit.

\- Embrumer l'esprit ? répéta Tsuna alors que Gokudera fut le seul à tressaillir. C'est quoi, ça ?

\- On dit que c'est lorsqu'un esprit suggère à un autre de faire telle chose sans que cela ne soit jamais réellement dit. Mais pour moi, c'est juste de la manipulation dans la partie inconsciente de l'esprit.

\- Co-comment ça ?! Irugorn t'a donc…

\- Oui : il m'a « invité » à ne pas en parler aux autres en passant dans la partie inconsciente de l'esprit pour qu'on ne puisse pas le remarquer de nous-mêmes. Il n'a pas dû le faire sur Tsuna, pensant qu'une simple promesse réussirait à la faire taire. Il faut que ce soit un élément extérieur pour éclaircir les idées.

\- Donc, elle a doublement bien fait de nous en parler ! conclut le zombie pendant que l'ange rougit.

\- Exactement.

\- Mais donc, encore une fois, pourquoi Irugorn met tous ces moyens pour qu'on ne sache pas à l'extrême limite ?! répéta le cyborg.

\- J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus.

Il fixa l'ange, attendant que celle-ci ait une réaction, et elle comprit. Alors comme ça, ce qu'elle redoutait était vrai…

\- Irugorn-san nous cacherait des informations sur eux ? devina-t-elle.

\- Affirmatif. J'ai un peu mené mes recherches de mon coté et Iru bloque bel et bien des souvenirs pour que je ne puisse pas avoir accès. Et vu comment il s'y met, il veut vraiment pas qu'on le sache.

\- C'est si important pour lui qu'on ne sache rien ? interrogea Yamamoto. En tout cas, ça a sûrement une certaine valeur…

\- C'est sûr, affirma le chat-garou. En tout cas, il ne faut pas éveiller ses soupçons si on enquête dessus : il faudra être discret.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on ne va pas directement lui demander à l'extrême limite ?

\- Non, Ryohei : on va pas lui demander au risque de se prendre un joli coup de poing dans la gueule, répondit l'homme au fédora patiemment.

Dans son coin, Tsuna soupira de soulagement : savoir que presque tout le monde était de son avis la rassura.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la chambre et constata que c'était midi moins dix. Elle se mit alors à paniquer : elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea à toute vitesse à la porte pour en sortir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, Tsuna-sama ?! hurla Hayato qui sortit en catastrophe pour intercepter la Chérubienne.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous ! dit-elle en levant la main en guise d'excuse. À plus !

\- Hein ? Avec qui ? se demanda Yamamoto qui rejoignit un Gokudera statique et fulminant avec les autres.

\- Ça doit assurément être Haru Miura, répondit le Dragonnier. Je crois qu'elles se sont données rendez-vous à un restaurant qui est à l'est de la ville.

\- Raaaah ! Mais ça va pas du tout ! s'emballa le chat-garou. La Jūdaime ne doit pas fréquenter une folle comme elle !

\- Bah, pourquoi ne pas la laisser tranquille pour une fois ? intervint le dragon par derrière qui surprit presque tout le monde. De toute façon, ça va être nos derniers instants de tranquillité.

\- Pardon ? Tu veux dire quoi à l'extrême limite ? demanda Ryohei.

\- Eh ben, dans bientôt, on ne sera plus tranquille. Et c'est mon instinct de dragon qui me le dit : raison de plus d'y croire, non ?

...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Tsunayūki arriva enfin devant le petit bar que Haru avait indiqué la veille. Sur une des tables dehors, elle vit sa nouvelle amie l'attendre et agiter la main pour se faire voir. L'ange accourut et salua Miura :

\- Sa-salut, Haru-chan ! Je suis désolée d'être en retard, s'excusa-t-elle pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

\- Hahi ! Pourquoi tu as couru, Tsuna-san ? Il ne fallait pas ! Viens t'asseoir pour te reposer.

\- Mer-merci...

La Chérubienne s'installa lourdement sur le siège que lui proposa son amie et remarqua après la boisson que lui tendait Miura.

\- Tiens ! En attendant qu'elle arrive, autant commencer à profiter du bar, hm ? lui sourit-elle. J'ai pris un smoothie au chocolat : ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

\- Non non ! T'as même bien fait, merci ! remercia chaleureusement Sawada avant de s'attaquer au chocolat. En fait, tu as dit qu'on attendait quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Oui ! Nous sommes meilleures amies, mais nous nous voyons pas souvent puisque nous sommes pas dans le même lycée... Mais comme je suis en période de vacances scolaires et qu'elle passe une semaine à Charwān avec sa classe, je me suis dit que c'était sûrement l'occasion ~ ! enchaîna-t-elle tout à la suite. Et toi, tu es à quelle école ?

\- Euh... disons que ça fait un petit bout de temps que je fais l'école buissonière... déclara Tsuna en détournant du regard, gênée.

\- Ah, elle est là ! Ouh ouh ! Kyoko-chan ! On est là !

\- Haru-chan ! rejoignit son amie. Et... Tsuna-chan ?!

\- KYOKO-CHAN ?!

Tsunayūki faillit être renversée de sa chaise tellement elle était surprise. Comment aurait-elle pu deviner que la meilleure amie de Haru n'était autre que la sœur de Ryohei qu'elle avait rencontrée il y a une semaine ? Elle fut extrêmement choquée de la revoir ici, mais avant tout, c'était la joie qui prédominait : remise de son choc, elles se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre.

\- Tsuna-chan ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aussi tôt ! s'exclama Sasagawa.

\- Ben moi non plus ! répliqua celle-ci avec un grand sourire.

\- Hahi ! Vous vous connaissez déjà ?! percuta Haru.

-Oui ! répondit sa meilleure amie. Tu te rappelles de Mochida, celui qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de moi ? Eh ben, grâce à Tsuna-chan, je suis tranquille, maintenant !

Tsuna se força à sourire, mais au souvenir qu'elle avait de lui depuis la dernière fois, c'était soit lui rouer de coup la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, soit être un minimum inquiet pour lui après que Ryohei lui ait explosé la tête. Mais c'était cette dernière pensée qui l'emporta.

\- En fait... il va bien, j'imagine ? osa-t-elle demander à Kyoko.

\- Oh, oui ! Il a maintenant un bandage autour de sa tête et une minerve car son cou a été mystérieusement cassé, mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'a rendu moins populaire : au contraire, il a l'air d'attirer plus de filles, comme ça !

\- Tant mieux pour lui, j'imagine, rigola Miura. S'il suffit de le frapper pour le rendre célèbre, il aurait dû toquer à ma porte : il serait mondialement reconnu !

Les deux filles rigolèrent bien que l'ange trouva cet humour légèrement tordu.

\- Enfin bref : il faut à tout prix que vous m'expliquez tout ça ! ordonna Miura.

\- Bien sûr ! affirma Sasagawa. On va faire du shopping ?

\- « Yes sir ! » Tsuna-chan, tu viens avec nous ?

\- Oui oui ! se pressa Sawada de finir son smoothie avant de rejoindre ses amies qui partaient.

Dans sa tête, elle s'était jurée de ne pas se décoller d'elles d'une semelle si elles devaient parler de « l'Affaire Lawn ».

En tout, elles ont vagabondé dans les allées pendant presque une heure, jusqu'à la fermeture des magasins pour la pause déjeuner. Tsuna n'a fait que regarder avec des étoiles dans les yeux les différents vêtements affichés, mais sa tirelire lui rappelait sans cesse que le coût de la vie dans la capitale était plus élevé que n'importe où ailleurs. Cependant, à côté d'elle, les deux amies se donnaient à cœur joie d'acheter tout ce qui se passaient sous leurs mains et qui leur plaisaient : les vendeurs semblaient même être amies avec elles.

Pour conclure ces achats, elles se dirigèrent vers une petite pâtisserie que Tsuna n'aurait jamais remarquée tellement elle était recluse. Pourtant, les petits gâteaux qu'ils servaient étaient inégalables, autant par l'apparence que pour le goût. Même, ça a fait réveillé chez la jeune femme les souvenirs de chez elle avant de partir, quand sa mère lui préparait parfois des choux à la crème pour lui remonter le moral quand les choses n'allaient pas...

Elle renifla avant d'essuyer son visage pour éviter des larmes de faire leur apparition.

 _« Courage, Tsuna ! Tout ça va bientôt se terminer ! »_ se rassura-t-elle. _« Je serai de nouveau à la maison avec au moins l'impression d'avoir fait quelque-chose de ma vie. Et puis... j'aurai aussi fait des rencontres, malgré tout... »_

Au souvenir de ces nouveaux amis et compagnons de voyage, elle retrouva le sourire : elle était maintenant sur la ligne droite, elle devait tenir juste les derniers mètres avant la fin !

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ça ne se passa pas exactement comme ça.

Une explosion se produisit au loin. Des gens hurlèrent et partirent tous dans une même direction. Haru et Kyoko ne le remarquèrent pas de suite, mais Tsuna, si : quelque-chose de grave était en train de se dérouler.

\- Oh, bonjour Haru et Kyoko : vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois ?

Les filles lâchèrent un cri de surprise avant de se retourner vers Reborn qui les salua en soulevant son chapeau comme tout bon gentleman - sauf que l'ange trouva pas si gentleman d'apparaître comme par magie par derrière et faire peur à des demoiselles comme elles -. D'ailleurs, à part son apparition des plus étranges, Tsuna alla s'énerver pour autre chose.

\- Dis donc, Reborn, tu ne m'aurais pas suivie jusqu'à maintenant, par simple hasard ? demanda-t-elle. Parce que ça serait vraiment la plus grande coïncidence qu'on se retrouve au même endroit au même moment. Surtout que la pâtisserie n'a jamais été ton fort...

\- Hahi ! Comme ça serait romantique ~ ! roucoula Haru.

\- Euh... non..., désespéra Sawada. Je trouverai surtout effrayant, pour ma part...

\- Irugorn-san avait pressenti qu'il y aurait un nouveau danger dans la ville, expliqua Gokudera qui arriva à son tour, en compagnie de tous les autres. Nous avons alors cherché dans toute la ville où ça pouvait être, et c'est juste dans le quartier d'à côté !

\- Et comme j'ai prouvé dans le passé que : « au moindre fait divers qui sortait de l'ordinaire, Tsuna est toujours dans le coin », je n'ai pas spécialement eu besoin de te suivre en filature « romantiquement » pour savoir où t'étais, finit le Dragonnier avec un rictus.

Sawada se mit à gonfler les joues en guise de bouderie - et elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que son amie semblait être tout aussi déçue qu'elle -. Quant à Kyoko, elle se leva et se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

\- Onii-san ! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Oh ! Ce sont de grands-vilains-pas-beau qui préparent un feu d'artifices, c'est tout ! expliqua Ryohei. Et il faut au plus vite que vous vous mettiez à l'abri pendant qu'on s'occupe d'eux !

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore, celui-là ?!_ pensa tout le monde.

\- Onii-san ! Pourquoi ça doit être vous, spécialement ? Ce ne sont pas les policiers, normalement ?

\- Mais... enfin ! Nous sommes en formation pour devenir policiers, et c'est là notre toute première mission !

\- Oh, je comprends mieux !

 _\- Mais on assiste à un véritable sketch avec ces deux-là !_

\- Bon, je pars les accompagner, se proposa le Dragonnier. Vous, soyez prudents de votre côté, ok ?

Le trio finit par rejoindre la foule qui s'écarta.

Quand il y avait plus personne pour les retenir, nos héros allèrent par là où les explosions se firent de plus en plus nombreuses. De là où elle était, Tsuna ressentait d'ici les multiples flammes de dernière volonté en train de s'affronter. Il n'y avait alors plus de doute : il y avait bel et bien un affrontement entre Élus ! Chacun accéléra et se cachèrent derrière les seuls murs qui les délimitaient de la bataille. Après avoir fait un plan rapidement grâce à la télépathie d'Irugorn, chacun se mit à sa place à zéro.

 _3..._

Lambo, I-Pin et Yamamoto resteraient en retrait du combat. Si deux d'entre eux étaient trop jeunes pour y être mêlés, le troisième n'avait pas d'arme pour se battre. Ils feront de leur mieux pour dissuader les gens qui passeraient par là de s'écarter au plus vite.

 _2..._

Gokudera et Ryohei seraient en première ligne. Leur but sera d'empêcher les combattants de s'en prendre à l'ange et au dragon, qui auront la partie la plus importante.

 _1..._

Grâce à leur rapidité, Tsunayūki et Irugorn devront vérifier s'il n'y a aucune victime en dehors des combattants.

 _0 !_

Hayato, Sasagawa, Sawada et Iru partirent d'un bloc dans l'avenue où il y avait ce combat. Là-bas, ils virent alors seulement deux personnes se battre : un adulte aux longs cheveux argentés et un garçon brun avec une flamme cyan sur son front. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours à part les combattants, car Tsuna n'aurait pas réussi à se concentrer. Elle voyait les habits que portait l'adulte et elle reconnut à quel groupe il faisait parti. Elle n'arriva pas à retenir un frisson d'horreur se propager dans son corps. Ensuite, elle vit le jeune homme qui se défendait plutôt, en réalité. Enfin, « jeune homme », la vérité c'était « jeune elfe ».

Soudain, l'elfe se fit catapulter par l'autre et atterrit avec fracas sur la Chérubienne. Ce fut à ce moment-là que les deux combattants se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

\- VOOOIIII ! hurla l'adulte. Tu es enfin là, soi-disant « Princesse d'HeavenGard » ! C'est l'heure de voir si tu mérites ton titre !

\- Sa... Sawada-dono ! s'exclama l'elfe qui se releva immédiatement. Allons-nous en de suite !

\- Hein ?!

Sous le regard interloqué de ces amis, Tsuna se fit emmené de force par l'elfe. Les garçons allèrent de jeter à leur poursuite - qui savait si ce garçon voulait du bien à l'ange ? -, mais ils furent interceptés par l'adulte aux cheveux argentés qui se mit en travers de leur chemin. Apparemment, il n'avait plus l'air de s'occuper de l'elfe : peut lui importait qui se trouvait devant lui tant qu'il pouvait se battre.

\- Vooiii ! Vous croyez m'échapper alors que vous êtes de filature avec cette maudite ange ?! La bonne blague !

\- Je rigole pas moi, déclara tranquillement Irugorn.

Celui-ci avait réussi à effacer sa présence pour passer derrière l'adulte. Celui-ci lâcha un grognement alors que paradoxalement un sourire apparut.

\- Ryohei, Gokudera, occupez-vous de lui : je pars chercher Tsuna, ordonna le dragon.

\- Très bien, Irugorn-san ! accepta le chat-garou qui montra ses griffes. Vous avez intérêts à retrouver la Jūdaime !

\- La Jūdaime, hein ? répéta l'adulte aux cheveux argentés. Alors c'est bien elle…

Du côté de Tsunayūki, celle-ci se faisait toujours tirer par son ami d'enfance. Par chance, ils se dirigèrent droit sur Takeshi et les enfants ; ceux-ci n'eurent aucun mal à les voir passer et à les poursuivre de suite. La Chérubienne fit de son mieux pour ralentir le rythme, mais toujours l'elfe courait pour s'enfuir.

\- Basil-san ! Ralentis, je t'en prie ! pria-t-elle. Ou dis-moi au moins ce qui se passe !

Basil jeta un regard derrière lui avant d'enfin s'arrêter : pour lui, ils étaient maintenant loin du danger. Il semblait faire attention à la jeune femme que maintenant et ces yeux s'adoucirent en même temps que sa flamme. Le zombie et les enfants les rejoignirent quelques secondes après.

\- Sawada-dono, je suis vraiment heureux que vous alliez bien, se réjouit-il entre deux respirations. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de parler : il faut à tout prix que vous preniez ça et que vous vous enfuyez le plus loin possible.

Suite à ces paroles, Basil sortit de sa poche une grande boîte qu'il tendit à Tsuna. Yamamoto regarda plus attentivement le couvercle : toute noire, il y avait par-dessus un emblème compliqué qui marchait en système de symétrie : sur un coquillage des fusils et des rubans s'entrecroisaient. Takeshi ressentait que ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de cette boîte était d'une grande importance… et possédait une puissance effroyable. Tellement que Tsuna tomba sur par terre sur les genoux, paralysée.

...

\- Reborn-san, il ne se passe rien de grave, tout de même ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Haru. On va faire un petit tour tranquille, le temps qu'il y ait moins de chahut, puis on ira les retrouver, ok ?

\- Dis, Reborn-san, Onii-san et les autres ne craignent rien, non ?

Là, le Dragonnier allait répondre moins honnêtement qu'à l'instant. C'était vrai qu'il allait les surveiller jusqu'à que les autres canalisent les combattants, mais dire qu'ils ne risquaient rien…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Kyoko, ils ont le matériel pour se protéger, finit-il par assurer. Vous avez envie de voir quelque-chose en particulier ?

\- Et bien… il y a une charmante dame qui vend des beignets qui sont dé-li-cieux ! déclara Miura. On peut toujours y aller, non ?

\- Oui, bonne idée ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Reborn-san ?

L'homme au fédora eut alors une désagréable sensation d'être épié, espionné. Il avait beau regarder autour de lui pour chercher un coupable, mais les gens ne faisaient que passer pour s'écarter du danger qu'il y avait. Il n'y avait donc aucun danger immédiat.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Quand ils passèrent devant une ruelle mal éclairée, la sensation qu'avait le Dragonnier était à son paroxysme. Pas besoin d'être un dragon ou avoir l'hyper intuition de Tsuna pour savoir que quelqu'un était en train de le fixer sans retenue dans cette ruelle. Et qu'il était assurément trop dangereux pour être laissé en liberté. Reborn s'y arrêta quelques instants, pour essayer de discerner la personne dans la ruelle, mais il ne pouvait distinguer que la contour d'un homme musclé. Même, c'était assurément un Élu.

\- Vous savez quoi, les filles ? finit-il par se décider avec le sourire. Allez-y sans moi : j'ai encore une petite affaire.

\- Ah bon ? fit la moue Sasagawa. Nous pouvons faire quelque-chose pour vous ?

\- Hm… pourquoi pas me dénicher la meilleure cafétéria du coin ? Parce que, personnellement, je préfère le café aux beignets.

Puis il partit dans la ruelle après s'être assuré que les filles restaient ensemble et ne se retrouveraient pas seules dans aucun des cas.

Plus il s'enfonça dans la ruelle, plus Reborn commençait à s'habituer à la faible luminosité. Lorsqu'il jugea être assez loin des humains qui étaient sur la rue principale, il leva les yeux au ciel, se doutant que l'Élu était dans les parages.

Bon, tu veux bien venir maintenant ? se fatigua-t-il avant d'essayer de se montrer plus poli. S'il te plaît ?

L'Élu fit son apparition.

C'était la première fois que Reborn le voyait. L'homme voulait assurément se montrer le plus imposant possible car il n'hésita pas à déployer ses deux grandes ailes blanches. Il portait un costard et était rasé de frais. Chacun de ses pas se répercutaient avec élégance et puissance dans la ruelle et dégageait une aura d'un roi. Le Dragonnier comprit alors très facilement à qui il avait affaire. Pas tout le monde avait des ailes aussi blanches - la couleur des ailes étaient héréditaires -. Et il avait un charisme et des yeux chocolats doux - s'il n'y avait pas cette haine constante dans le regard - qui lui rappelaient que trop bien une amie.

Il en déduit alors qu'il n'était pas dans la merde - ou pas seulement -.

Mais juste devant la dernière personne avec qui il devait se trouver dans une situation pareille.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… tu es le père de Tsuna, c'est ça ?

* * *

 **Moi** : Bonjour tout le monde !

 **Tout le monde** : T'ES ENCORE VIVANTE TOI ?!

 **Moi** : Mouah ah ah ! Oui. Mais je viens juste poster ça avant de retourner dans ma looonnngue hibernation ^^'

 **Reborn** : Ne crois pas qu'on va te féliciter pour ça !

 **Moi** *l'ignore* : J'espère que vous allez tous bien en ces temps… particuliers. Comme je fais l'école depuis la maison, j'ai pu en profiter pour écrire ce petit chapitre - mais disons que c'est trèèèès ponctuel XD -.

Mais trêve de bavardages ! J'ai plusieurs annonces à vous faire !

 **Gokudera** : Que tu as changé le titre de l'histoire, par exemple ?

 **Moi** : Oui !

 **Yamamoto** : Mais… à par l'avoir traduit en japonais, ça change réellement quelque-chose ?

 **Irugorn** : Elle se la pète, c'est tout.

 **Moi** *colère* : Vous ne savez pas reconnaître la véritable beauté de cette langue ! Et puis, je trouve plus classe "Saigo no Kibō" que "Un Dernier Espoir" - j'avais songé à mettre le titre en anglais, mais je préfère quand même le japonais XD -

 **Tsuna** : Tout ça parce que c'est plus… classe ?

 **Moi** *l'ignore* : Et aussi autre chose : je sais pas si vous avez vu, mais j'ai maintenant j'ai un compte instagram où je publie des dessins - et où il va donc m'arriver de dessiner les personnages de cette petite histoire ~ -

 **Tout le monde** : ET TU OSES VENIR FAIRE DE LA PUB EN PLUS DE CA ?

 **Moi** *les ignore du mieux que je peux* : C'est " ". N'hésitez pas à venir me faire un petit coucou ^^

 **Reborn** : Ok. Je vais t'étrangler.

 **Moi** : TOI TU VAS ME FOUTRE LA PAIX, COMPRIIIS ?!

 **Reborn** : VIENS PAR LA QUE JE REGLE TON COMPTE !

 **Tsuna** : … ça y est, le confinement les a rendus dingue.

 **Irugorn** : Même si on est en phase de déconfinement, continuez à prendre soin de vous et… ne vous frappez pas trop entre vous.

 **Ryohei** : On fait quoi ? On les laisse se disputer à l'extrême limite ?!

 **Tsuna** : … ils s'arrêteront bien un jour.

 **Ils partent sans Reborn et moi.**

 **...**

 **Merci encore à ceux qui continuent de lire mon/mes histoires malgré mon absence, à ceux qui laissent un petit commentaire d'encouragement à mes chapitres, ou même à ceux où ces histoires leur permettent de rêver ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.**

 **On est dans une période difficile - tragique pour certains - et j'espère de tout cœur que tout cela ne sera plus qu'une page du passé. En attendant, restons soudés pour qu'on puisse créer un avenir meilleur. Ensemble.**

 **Ciao ciao,**

 **Aūtor.**


End file.
